La Nouvelle Génération lit La Pierre Philosophale
by Lys8375
Summary: Albus et Rose trouvent un livre à la bibliothèque sur leurs parents et décident de le lire avec leurs frères, soeurs et cousins. Ils liront également la lecture de la Pierre Philosophale écrite par jlmill9. Je ne fais que traduire cette histoire.
1. Le Survivant

**D'accord, alors tout d'abord, cette histoire ne m'appartient absolument pas. Tout est le travail de Choices HP. Moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice. J'ai beaucoup aimée cette fic en anglais ou les enfants de Harry Potter et ses amis lisent les livres de leur aventures, alors j'ai décidé, puisque je n'en ai pas trouvé d'équivalent en français, de la traduire. Il y a les sept livres, mais honnètement je ne sais pas si j'irai jusqu'au bout. J'ai essayé de traduire du mieux que je pouvais dans la mesure où c'est la première fois que je fais ça. J'ai essayé d'adapter les commentaires des lecteurs du livre quand ils disaient quelque chose à propos d'une expression en anglais qui ne se traduisait pas en français. J'espère avoi fait cela correctement.**

**Je posterais le deuximèe chapitre dès que possible, mais comme je n'ai pas internet dans la semain, ça risque d'être assez long. Bon, alors je vous laisse profiter. Laissez des reviews!**

* * *

><p>C'était le premier jour des vacances de Noël d'Albus et Rose pour leur troisième année à Poudlard, et ils étaient dans la chambre de cette dernière, discutant de quelque chose qu'ils avaient trouvé l'autre jour. C'était un livre qui avait attiré l'attention de Rose alors qu'elle quittait la bibliothèque, et dont elle avait ensuite parler à son meilleur ami (et cousin préféré), Albus. Pour le moment, Rose hurlait à son ami parce qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il l'avait <em>«emprunté»<em> à la bibliothèque pour les vacances (cependant, il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui disait à Albus, qu'elle n'était pas du tout bouleversée; ou cela pouvait être le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore agressé).

«Allons Rosie ..." commença Albus, mais déglutit, quand elle le foudroya du regard férocement. "Rose ... Je devais le prendre."

«Non, tu n'avais pas à le prendre Al," fit Rose avec raideur. «Tu sais que tu n'es pas autorisé...»

«Il s'agit de papa», déclara Al. «Je veux en savoir plus sur lui, il ne veut jamais parler de la guerre ...»

«Je sais», soupira Rose. "Et je veux en savoir plus sur mes parents également... mais Al, il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle il ne veut pas en parler."

"Je suis sûr qu'il y en a une," fit Al. "Je veux juste savoir ... c'est nul que tout le monde en sache plus sur papa que nous."

«Al, ils ne savent pas plus", déclara Rose sérieusement

"D'avantage sur cette époque", fit Al obstinément, il n'allait pas la laisser le dissuader de cela. Non, il allait lui faire accepter, et il avait vraiment la possibilité de la faire changer d'avis, dans le cas présent (c'était généralement impossible), car il savait qu'elle voulait vraiment en savoir plus elle aussi (il devait juste faire appel à son côté curieux). "Je veux juste savoir ce qui est vrai et ce que sont juste les choses que tout le monde raconte."

"Et vous pensez que ceci a les "vraies" réponses", demanda Rose avec scepticisme.

«Honnêtement, oui," Al affirma, et en regardant le dessus du livre, il su qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent à son sujet. «Ne le sens-tu pas?"

"Quoi ..." commença Rose alors que Al la forçait à le prendre. «C'est un livre Al," dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, mais même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais, il y avait quelque chose à propos du livre qui lui faisait penser qu'il avait plus dedans qu'il n'apparaissait (c'est pourquoi elle l'avait mentionné son cousin en premier lieu).

"Bien, si c'est juste un livre, ça n'aurait pas d'importance si nous le lisons,« Al fit remarquer avec un sourire narquois.

"La ferme Al," Rose grimaça.

«Allons Rose", fit Al en lui offrant son visage le plus plaidant. «C'est réel, je le sais, et je pense vraiment que nous sommes supposés le lire."

"Juste entre nous alors," annonça Rose, et Al lui sourit.

"Je pense que chacun devrait avoir la possibilité de le lire ... enfin au moins tous ceux qui le désire" Al dit.

«Comment vas-tu avertir les autres?" Rose demandé.

«Demain c'est dimanche," fit Al comme si expliquerait tout.

"Ah oui," fit Rose, en souriant d'un air penaud; chaque dimanche (peu importe que Noël était dans à peine trois jours, et qu'ils seraient tous là, jeudi aussi) il y avait un repas organisé au Terrier pour les Weasley (plus les Potters et Teddy); tout le monde n'y allait pas tout le temps mais si vous manquiez plus de trois fois de suite, grand mère Weasley ne vous laissait pas manquer un autre (excepté pour oncle Charlie qui vivait encore en Roumanie travaillant avec ses dragons, et n'avait pas de famille à lui).

"Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils vous veulent là-bas?" demanda Ginny alors que James, Albus et Lily, s'apprêtaient à utiliser la poudre de Cheminette. «Ils se sont mariés il y a juste quelques mois, je pense qu'ils voudraient qu'on les laisse tranquilles."

«Maman, pour la dernière fois, ils nous ont invité", fit Al exaspéré; c'était désormais le lundi et tous ceux qui voulaient lire le livre se réunissaient dans la maison de Teddy et Victoire. Al et Rose furent heureux quand Teddy avait offert sa maison pour qu'ils puissent lire car ils ne savaient pas où d'autre ils pouvaient lire en toute sécurité sans le risque d'être entendu par un de leurs parents. Il avait été difficile de convaincre Teddy de lire le livre au départ, il savait que son parrain ne voulait probablement pas qu'ils sachent mais à la fin sa curiosité et son besoin d'en savoir plus sur l'homme qui l'avait élevé avait gagné.

Quand ils sortis de la Cheminée, ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient les derniers à arriver

"Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps?" demanda Rose avec impatience (bien que Al pouvait dire que c'était de la comédie).

«Maman pensait que nous allions déranger l'heureux couple," annonça James en levant les yeux au ciel, puis rejoignit Fred, son meilleur ami (ils étaient tous deux en quatrième année), sur le canapé. Quand ils avaient dit à Fred à propos du livre, il avait sauté sur l'occasion de le lire, car qu'il voulait savoir comment son père était à l'époque; tout ce qu'il avait jamais entendu était combien différent son père était désormais (et il voulait en savoir plus sur l'Oncle après qui il avait été nommé).

"Ouais, elle était vraiment ennuyante», dit Lily alors qu'elle étreignait Teddy (il a toujours été son favori, et il a toujours eu un petit faible pour elle aussi) avant de s'assoir à côté de son meilleur ami Hugo.

«Je ne pense pas que tu allais venir», fit Al en s'asseyant à côté de Rose.

«Je suis tout aussi curieux que vous à propos de ça", fit Scorpius en haussant les sourcils.

«D'accord je comprends," Al ri. «Tu n'as pas à être si mordant." De l'extérieur, l'amitié entre les deux garçons (et Rose aussi) semblait vraiment étrange, et personne n'aurait prédit que le prince de Serpentard et le garçon d'or de Gryffondor (ils n'ont pas eu à choisir ces noms) seraient amis, mais en fin de compte, ils semblent vraiment bien s'accorder ensemble.

"Tu sais qu'il est toujours comme ça le matin" fit Rose. «La dernière fois que tu l'a réveillé si tôt il a failli te jeter un sort trois fois ce jour-là."

«Ouais, pourquoi diable m'as-tu fait me lever à six heures du matin?" Scorpius grogna.

«Je t'ai dit de nous rejoindre à huit heures" fit Al exaspéré. «Ce n'est pas ma faute, s'il te faut deux heures pour te préparer."

"Toi aussi, si tu tenais à la façon dont tu as l'air", fit Scorpius et Al leva juste ses yeux au ciel; c'était la seule chose à propos de son ami qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre.

"Cela n'a vraiment pas d'importance pour Al, il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire avec ce désordre", fit Teddy en frottant ses cheveux avant de ramasser le livre.

"Sérieux Scorp, pourquoi es-tu venu?" Al fit confus. "Non pas que je ne t'apprécie pas ou n'importe quoi, mais tu dois savoir que ton père ... ta famille vraiment, était horrible ..."

«Oui», fit Scorpius. "Mais je pense qu'il est important de savoir plus au sujet de mon père ... même s'il était horrible."

"Tu es sûr?" Al demanda tristement, il ne voudrait pas en savoir plus si son père était comme ça.

«Oui», fit Scorpius. «Je veux savoir qui mon père était à cette époque ... et ce qui l'a fait changer."

«C'est seulement la première année," fit Rose. "je doute que tu sache."

"Pourtant", fit Scorpius haussant les épaules. «ça devrait être intéressant."

«Maintenant que c'est réglé, je pense que je devrais lire en premier,« Teddy fit ; bien qu'ils avaient dit à tous leurs cousins à propos du livre, seuls Teddy, Victoire, Fred, James Rose, Al, Lily et Hugo étaient intéressés à le lire (ou n'étaient pas trop occupé à faire autre chose).

**« Harry Potter et la Pierre Philosophale»,** Teddy lut clairement.

« Je voulais lire en premier, fit Rose.

« Dommage, répliqua Teddy avec un sourire narquois, et elle lui fit une grimace.

« Tu es un tel enfant, fit Victoire en secouant la tête à son mari, qui portait sa favorite coupe de cheveux turquoise.

**«Le Survivant, »** Teddy lut, choisissant d'ignorer sa femme (dont il savait qu'elle était surtout là pour le soutenir s'il en avait besoin).

**Mr et Mrs Dursley,**

« Est-ce qu'ils avaient besoin de commencer avec ces gens? Fit Al.

« Qui sont-ils? Demanda Scorpius.

« Les gens qui ont élevé papa, grimaça Lily.

« Papa à toujours un air sombre chaque fois qu'ils sont mentionnés," expliqua James. "Il n'en parle jamais."

**qui habitaient au 4, Privet Drive, avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'il étaient parfaitement normaux, merci pour eux. Jamais quiconque n'aurait imaginé qu'ils puissent se trouver impliqués dans quoi que ce soit d'étrange ou de mystérieux. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec des sornettes.**

« Ça me semble assez ennuyeux, dit Scorpius.

« J'aimerais qu'il soient juste ça, marmonna Al. Il savait qu'ils avaient du avoir fait quelque chose pour que son père ait un air aussi sombre.

**Mr Dursley dirigeait la Grunnings, une entreprise qui fabriquait des perceuses. C'était un homme grand et massif, qui n'avait pratiquement pas de cou mais possédait en revanche une moustache de belle taille. Mrs Dursley, quant à elle, était mince, et blonde et disposait d'un coup deux fois plus long que la moyenne, ce qui lui était fort utile pour espionner ses voisins en regardant par dessus les clôtures des jardins. Les Dursley avaient un petit garçon prénommé Dudley et c'était à leurs yeux le plus bel enfant du monde.**

« Dudley est un nom stupide, se moqua Scorpius.

« Je ne pense vraiment pas que tu puisses parler, ria James.

« Au moins, ce n'est pas ordinaire, ricana Scorpius, suivit par Al, sachant combien James essayait de tenir le coup.

« Oncle Dudley n'est pas si mauvais, » fit Al. « Au moins, Kim est très bien.

« Tu sais, papa pense qu'elle est peut-être une sorcière, » fit Lily.

« Et bien, si elle l'est, nous le saurons bientôt, » dit Rose. « Elle a seulement un an de moins que toi, n'est ce pas? »

« Oui, » sourit Lily. Elles s'étaient rencontrées seulement quelques fois avant, mais Lily appréciait vraiment sa plus jeune cousine, et aimerait la connaître mieux.

**Les Dursley avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient. La seule chose indésirable qu'ils possédaient, c'était un secret dont ils craignaient plus que tout qu'on le découvre un jour. Il jamais quiconque venait à entendre parler des Potter, ils étaient convaincu qu'ils ne s'en remettraient pas.**

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les Potter? » Demandèrent tous les Potter.

« Beaucoup de choses, » répondirent tous les autres dans la pièce, ce qui amena les Potter à faire la moue.

**Mrs Dursley était la sœur de Mrs Potter, mais elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis des années. En fait, Mrs Dursley faisait comme si elle était fille unique, car sa sœur et son bon à rien de mari étaient tout aussi éloignés que possible de ce qui faisait un Dursley.**

« Un Dursley ne se fabrique pas, » se moqua Hugo.

« Non, mais cela décrit très bien le point, » dit Rose, et Hugo haussa juste les épaules. Ils avaient une relation inhabituelle, la moitié du temps Hugo avait une haute opinion de sa grande sœur et essayait de l'imiter, et l'autre moitié, ils se disputaient et pouvaient à peine se supporter. ( En ce moment, il en avait une grande opinion.)

**Les Dursley tremblaient d'épouvante à la pensée de ce que dirait les voisins si par malheur les Potter se montraient dans leur rue. Ils savaient que les Potter, eux aussi, avaient un petit garçon mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Son existence constituait une raison supplémentaire de tenir les Potter à distance: il n'était pas question que le petit Dudley se mette à fréquenter un enfant comme celui-là.**

Tout le monde dans la pièce foudroya le livre du regard à cela. ( même Scorpius qui avait trouvé que Harry était un homme bien, au moins Harry avait accepté qu'il soit l'ami de son fils et ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir importun chez les Potter. Il pourrait aller aussi loin que de dire que Harry l'appréciait.)

**Lorsque Mr et Mrs Dursley s'éveillèrent, au matin du mardi où commence cette histoire, il faisait gris et triste et rien dans le ciel nuageux ne laissait prévoir que des choses étranges et mystérieuses allaient bientôt se produire dans tout le pays. Mr Dursley fredonnait un air en nouant sa cravate la plus sinistre pour aller travailler,**

« Pourquoi voudrait-il prendre sa cravate la plus sinistre? » Demanda James en secouant la tête.

« Il est juste dit que c'est la cravate qu'il a prit, ça ne dit pas qu'il voulait prendre la plus sinistre, » répliqua Rose.

« Ferme la, Rosie, » fit James avec un sourire narquois tandis que Rose le foudroyait du regard pour l'appeler ainsi, sachant qu'elle serait dans l'incapacité de lui faire quoi que ce soit.

Teddy soupira, il ne voulait vraiment pas faire ça, «Ok, donnez les moi. »

« Quoi? » James et Rose demandèrent.

« Tout le monde, donnez moi vos baguettes, » dit Teddy. « Je ne veux pas qu'un seul de vous ait des problèmes pour avoir utiliser la magie étant mineurs. »

« Tu sais qu'ils ne peuvent pas savoir que c'est nous qui utilisons la magie, » dit James

« Bien sûr qu'il le sait, il ne veut juste pas que maman le tue quand elle découvrira que nous nous sommes ensorcelés l'un l'autre, » fit Al en jetant un sourire narquois à Teddy.

« Tu sais ça, » ria Teddy.

« Maman t'aime trop, elle ne te jetterais jamais de sort, » dit Lily, bien qu'elle lui donna sa baguette en même temps.

« Et si je promet que je ne l'utiliserais pas? » demanda Scorpius. Il se sentait inconfortable à ne pas avoir sa baguette, spécialement avec James et Fred dans la pièce. ( Il savait juste que tous deux pouvaient penser à différentes façon de contourner cela et causer des problèmes.)

« Désolé Scorp, ce ne serait pas juste, » sourit Teddy à son cousin, heureux que le garçon soit là, et ami avec son «_petit frère_» ( il avait toujours pensé aux Potter comme sa famille). C'était il y a seulement deux ans que Teddy avant rencontré Scorpius quand il était resté chez les Potter pour les vacances de Pâques, et avait vu combien il l'appréciait.

« Très bien, » fit Scorpius, (il était le dernier à donner sa baguette; seuls Teddy et Victoires avaient leur baguettes maintenant.)

**et Mrs Dursley racontait d'un ton badin sur les derniers potins du quartiers en s'efforçant d'installer sur sa chaise de bébé le jeune Dudley qui braillait de toute la force de ses poumons.**

**Aucun d'eux ne remarqua le gros hibou au plumage mordoré qui voleta devant la fenêtre.**

**À huit heures et demie, Mr Dursley prit son attaché-case, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Mrs Dursley et essaya d'embrasser Dudley, mais sans succès, car celui-ci étaient en proie à une petit crise de colère et s'appliquait à jeter contre les murs de la pièce le contenu de son assiette de céréales.**

« Sale gosse, » fit Scorpius

« Tu sais, de nous tous, je pense que tu es le plus comme lui, » fit remarquer James avec un sourire narquois. Scorpius ne dit rien, James avait un point ici. Il aurait juste à se rappeler de ne rien sur dire sur Dudley à nouveau. Il n'aimait pas que James ait raison.

**« Sacré petit bonhomme, gloussa Mr Dursley**

Et tous les Potter rirent

« Qu'est ce qui est si drôle? » Demanda Rose.

« Il y a beaucoup de chose par lesquelles tu peux qualifier Oncle Dudley, mais «petit» ne sera jamais l'un d'entre eux, » ria James.

**en quittant la maison. ****Il monta dans sa voiture et recula le long de l'allée qui menait à sa maison.**

**Ce fut au coin de la rue qu'il remarqua pour la première fois un détail insolite: un chat qui lisait une carte routière. **

« Les chats ne lisent pas, » ria Fred. « Cet homme doit être fou. »

« Je suis d'accord avec ça, mais je ne pense pas que c'était un chat ordinaire, » ria Teddy. « Je parie que c'est McGonagall. »

« Quoi? » firent Fred et James, et Albus, Scorpius, Hugo, Lily et Victoire eurent l'air confus.

« Elle est un chat Animagus, » expliqua Rose, pensive.

« Tu sais ça? McGonagall m'a dit qu'elle ne le disait plus à personne maintenant, » dit Teddy en faisant la moue. Il pensait qu'elle l'appréciait parce qu'il était si bon en Métamorphose.

« Elle ne me l'a pas dit, c'était sur le registre des Animagus, » dit Rose. « Pourquoi serait-elle là?

« Nous savons que Harry à fini ici quand il était enfant, peut-être voulait-elle vérifier l'endroit, » dit Teddy. « Pourquoi as-tu regardé dans le registre des Animagus? »

« C'est un bon point, » sourit Rose. « Pour les devoirs. »

« Les devoirs? fit Teddy. « Quand?... »

« J'ai regardé dedans lorsque nous étudions les Animagus, » fit Rose en haussant les épaules. En beaucoup de façons, elle était exactement comme sa mère, bien qu'elle ait hérité d'un certain nombre de traits de son père (comme un amour du Quidditch).

« Laisse tomber, » Ted, dit Al en levant les yeux au ciel à son amie trop zélée.

**Pendant un instant, Mr Dursley ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il venait de voir. Il tourna la tête pour regarder une deuxième fois. Il y avait bien un chat tigré, assis au coin de Privet Drive, mais pas la moindre trace de carte routière. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête? Il avait du se laisser abuser par un reflet du soleil sur le trottoir.**

« Alors, c'est ce que les Moldus pensent lorsqu'ils voient la magie? » demanda Scorpius, réellement curieux, bien que sa voix montrait qu'il pensait qu'ils étaient stupides sur ce point.

**Mr Dursley cligna des yeux et regarda fixement le chat. Celui-ci soutint son regard. Tandis qu'il tournait au coin de la rue et s'engageait sur la route, Mr Dursley continua d'observer le chat dans son rétroviseur. L'animal était en train de lire la plaque qui indiquait «Privet Drive» - mais non, voyons, il ne lisait pas, il _regardait_ la plaque. Les chats sont incapable de lire des cartes ou des écriteaux. Mr Dursley se ressaisit et chassa le chat tigré de son esprit. Durant le trajet qui le menait vers la ville, il concentra ses pensées sur la grosse commande de perceuses qu'il espérait obtenir ce jour là.**

**Mais lorsqu'il parvint aux abords de la ville quelque chose d'autre chassa les perceuses de sa tête. Assis au milieu des habituels embouteillages du matin, il fut bien forcé de remarqué la présence de plusieurs passants vêtu d'une étrange façon: ils portaient des capes.**

« Il n'y a rien d'anormal avec les capes, dit James, confus.

« Ça l'est pour les Moldus, » ce qui étonnamment vint de Scorpius.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça? Souffla James.

« J'ai pris étude des Moldus, » répondit Scorpius. Il n'aimait pas être ignorant à propos des Moldus et voulait en savoir davantage. ( Et avait été heureux quand son père, bien que pas très ravi de cette décision, ne l'avait pas empêché de prendre cette classe.)

**Mr Dursley ne supportait pas les gens qui s'habillaient d'une manière extravagante – les jeunes avaient parfois de ces accoutrements! Il pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle mode particulièrement stupide. Il pianota sur le volant de sa voiture et son regard rencontra un groupe de ces olibrius qui se chuchotaient des choses à l'oreille d'un air surexcité.**

« Pourquoi font-il ça? » interrogea Rose, confuse. « Ils devraient faire plus attention. »

« Je pense que ça doit être probablement juste après que Harry ait vaincu Voldemort, la première fois, » dit Teddy. (Certaines personnes à cette époque avaient du mal à prononcer le nom du plus malfaisant Mage Noir, mais les personnes dans la pièce n'étaient pas de ceux-là. Bien que Scorpius avait du mal avec ça quand il à rencontré Al et Rose pour la première fois.)

« Oui, ce serait logique, » dit Rose. « Il devaient avoir été si soulagés qu'il soit partit... »

« On a compris, interrompit Scorpius en souriante narquoisement, et elle le foudroya du regard en retour.

**Mr Dursley s'irrita en voyant que deux d'entre eux n'étaient pas jeune du tout. Cet homme, là-bas, était sûrement plus âgé que lui, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de porter une cape verte émeraude! Quelle impudence! Mr Dursley pensa alors qu'il devait y avoir une animation de rue – ces gens étaient probablement là pour collecter de l'argent au profit d'une œuvre quelconque. Ce ne pouvait être que ça.**

« Idiot, » plusieurs personnes se moquèrent.

**La file des voitures se remit en marche et quelques minutes plus tard, Mr Dursley se rangea dans le parking de la Grunnings. Les perceuses avaient repris leur place dans ses pensées.**

**Dans son bureau du huitième étage, Mr Dursley s'asseyait toujours dos à la fenêtre. S'il en avait été autrement, il aurait sans doute eu un peu plus de mal que d'habitude à se concentrer sur ses perceuses, ce matin là. Il ne vit pas les hiboux qui volaient à tir d'aile en plein jour. Mais en bas, dans la rue, les passants, eux, les voyaient bel et bien. Bouche bée, ils pointaient le doigt vers le ciel, tandis que les rapaces filaient au dessus de leur tête. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient jamais vu de hibou, même la nuit.**

« Ce sont vraiment des idiots, ils auraient pu tout exposer, » dit Victoire.

« Tu sais que tu aurais probablement été un de ces idiot, mon amour, fit Teddy.

« Pas du tout, fit Victoire, fièrement. « Penses-tu si peu de moi que j'utiliserais un moyen si évident pour communiquer et/ou faire la fête avec ma famille ou mes amis?

« Je suppose que non, fit Teddy en l'embrassant avant de continuer à lire.

**Mr Dursley, cependant, ne remarqua rien d'anormal et aucun hibou ne vint troubler sa matinée. Il réprimanda vertement une demi-douzaine de ses employés, passa plusieurs coup de il importants et poussa quelques hurlements supplémentaires. Il se sentit d'excellente humeur jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner où il songea qu'il serait bon de se dégourdit un peu les jambes. Il traversa alors la rue pour aller s'acheter quelque chose à manger chez le boulanger d'en face.**

**Les passants vêtus de capes lui étaient complètement sortis de la tête, mais lorsqu'il en vit à nouveau quelques-uns à proximité de la boulangerie, il passa devant eux en leur lançant un regard courroucé. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais ils le mettaient mal à l'aise. Ceux-là aussi chuchotaient d'un air surexcité et il ne vit pas la moindre boite destinée à récolter de l'argent. Quand il sortit de la boutique avec un gros beignet enveloppé dans un sac, il entendit quelques mots de leur conversation.**

**« Les Potter, c'est ça, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire...**

**« Oui, leur fils, Harry...**

« Papa », firent tous les Potter

« Idiots », marmonna Scorpius avec un sourire narquois vers Al et James.

« Je ne suis pas une idiote, » dit Lily en faisant la moue.

« Nan, tu es cool, » Scorpius lui sourit gentiment, tandis que Al lui frappa le bras et James lui envoya un oreiller.

Teddy gémit à l'oreiller jeté. Il était presque sûr qu'il y allait avoir quelque sortes de destruction de sa maison, et il commençait à regretter son offre de l'utiliser.

« Souviens-toi juste, tu nettoies après cela, murmura Victoire à son oreiller avec un sourire narquois. C'était une partie de l'arrangement qu'ils avaient fait quand Teddy lui avait suggéré cela. Teddy fronça juste les sourcils vers elle avant de lire. Elle savait que ça allait arriver et ne l'avait pas laissé savoir. Elle pouvait être vraiment mauvaise quand elle le voulait.

**Mr Dursley s'immobilisa, envahi par une peur soudaine. Il tourna la tête vers les gens qui chuchotaient comme s'il s'apprêtait à leur dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa.**

**Il traversa la rue en tout hâte, se dépêcha de remonter dans son bureau, ordonna d'un ton sec à sa secrétaire de ne pas le déranger, saisit son téléphone et avait presque finit de composer le numéro de sa maison lorsqu'il changea d'avis Il reposa le combiné et se caressa la moustache. Il réfléchissait... non, décidément, il était idiot.**

« Aucun argument, là, » dit Al.

**Potter n'était pas un nom si rare.**

« Si ça l'est. Nous sommes les seuls Potter qui existent, » dit James.

« Peut-être dans notre monde, mais il y a plein de Potter dans le monde des Moldus, » fit Rose.

**On pouvait être sûr qu'un grand nombre de Potter avait un fils prénommé Harry. Et quand il y repensait, il n'était même pas sûr que son neveu se prénomme véritablement Harry.**

Lily fronça le front à cela, mais n'en fut pas surprise.

**Il n'avait même jamais vu cet enfant. Après tout, il s'appelait peut-être Harvey. Ou Harold.**

« Je suis soulagé qu'il n'ait pas été appelé par ces nom, fit James.

« Ce ne sont pas de mauvais noms, fit Rose, honnêtement.

« Peut-être, mais Harvey Potter, le sauver du monde des sorciers, n'a pas la même intonation que Harry Potter, dit James.

« N'importe quoi, fit Rose en secouant la tête.

**Il était inutile d'inquiéter Mrs Dursley pour si peu. Toute allusion à sa sœur la mettait dans un tel état! Et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Si lui-même avait eu une sœur comme celle là... **

« Grand-mère était formidable espèce de face de cheval!" Cria Al.

« Al!" S'écria Rose.

« Désolé," fit Al, mais il était toujours en colère et il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il était si fâché. Ce qui était dit n'était pas si mauvais.

**Mais enfin, quand même, tous ces gens vêtus de capes...**

**Cet après-midi là, il lui fut beaucoup plus difficile de se concentrer sur ses perceuses et lorsqu'il quitta les bureaux à cinq heures, il était encore si préoccupé qu'il heurta quelqu'un devant la porte.**

**« Navré, grommela t-il**

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il connaissait ce mot," fit James froidement. Les trois Potter étaient tous survoltés à propos des Dursley.

**au vieil homme minuscule qu'il avait manqué de faire tomber.**

**Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Mr Dursley se rende compte que l'homme portait une cape violette.**

« Je doute qu'il aurait dit désolé s'il avait su ça," fit Al, tout aussi froidement que son frère.

**Le fait d'avoir été ainsi bousculé ne semblait pas avoir affecté son humeur. Au contraire, son visage se fendit d'un large sourire tandis qu'il répondait d'une petite voix perçante qui attira le regard des passants:**

**« Ne soyez pas navré mon cher monsieur. Rien aujourd'hui ne saurait me mettre en colère. Réjouissez vous puisque Vous-Savez-Qui à enfin disparu. Même les Moldus comme vous devraient fêter ces heureux, très heureux jour! **

« J'avais raison, » dit fièrement Teddy.

« Je ne pense vraiment pas que quiconque ait douté de toi mon cœur, » fit Victoire en lui tapotant la tête.

**Le vieil homme prit alors Mr Dursley par la taille, le serra contre lui avant de poursuivre son chemin.**

**Mr Dursley resta cloué sur place. Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu venait de le prendre dans ses bras. Et l'avait appelé «Moldu», ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Il en était tout retourné et se dépêcha de remonter dans sa voiture. Il prit alors le chemin de sa maison en espérant qu'il avait été victime de son imagination. C'était bien la première fois qu'il espérait une chose pareille, car il détestait tout ce qui avait trait à l'imagination.**

« Ça explique beaucoup de choses, » dit Scorpius

**Lorsqu'il s'engagea dans l'allée du numéro 4 de sa rue, la première chose qu'il vit – et qui n'améliora pas son humeur – ce fut le chat tigré qu'il avait déjà remarqué le matin même.**

« Bravo McGonagall! » Acclama James.

**À présent, l'animal était assis sur le mur de son jardin. Il était sûr qu'il s'agissait bien du même chat. Il reconnaissait les dessins de son pelage autour des yeux.**

**« Allez, ouste! S'exclama Mr Dursley.**

« Ça ne marchera pas, » dit Fred. « Elle devrait l'attaquer. »

Teddy le fixa comme s'il était fou pendant un moment avant de continuer à lire en secouant la tête. Il n'y a avait aucune chance que McGonagall attaque quelqu'un comme ça.

**Le chat ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de le regarder d'un air sévère.**

James et Fred frissonnèrent à ça, ayant reçu beaucoup de sévères regards de leur Directrice, même si jamais dans sa forme de chat. ( n'ayant pas su à propos de ça avant il y a quelques minutes.)

**Mr Dursley se demanda si c'était un comportement normal pour un chat. Essayant de reprendre contenance, il rentra dans sa maison, toujours décidé à ne rien révéler à sa femme.**

**Mrs Dursley avait passé une journée agréable et parfaitement normale. Au cours du dîner, elle lui raconta tous les problèmes de la voisine d'à côté avec sa fille et lui signala également que Dudley avait appris un nouveau mot: «Veut pas!».**

Scorpius leva les yeux aux ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Il est toujours comme toi, » fit James en lui faisant un sourire narquois.

« Argh, » grogna Scorpius. Il aura à contrôler sa réaction aussi la prochaine fois. (il n'allait pas laisser James le battre comme ça).

**Mr Dursley s'efforça de se conduire le plus normalement du monde et après que Dudley eut été mis au lit, il s'installa dans le salon pour regarder la fin du journal télévisé.**

**« D'après des témoignage venus de diverses régions, il semblerait que les hiboux se soient comportés d'une bien étrange manière au cours de la journée, dit le présentateur. Normalement, les hiboux sont des rapaces nocturnes qui attendent la nuit pour chasser leur proie. Il est rare d'en voir en plein jour. Or, aujourd'hui, des centaines de témoins ont vu ces oiseaux voler un peu partout depuis le lever du soleil. Les experts interrogés ont été incapables d'expliquer les raisons de ce changement de comportement pour le moins étonnant. Voilà qui est bien mystérieux, conclut le présentateur en s'autorisant un sourire.**

« Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il pourrait être un sorcier? demanda Hugo.

« Pourquoi travaillerais t-il pour le journal des Moldus alors? Rétorqua Rose.

« Je ne sais pas, dit Hugo, pensif. « Peut-être qu'il est un Cracmol... ou a un membre de sa famille sorcier... »

« Peut-être, » accorda Rose. « Mais nous ne le saurons jamais. »

**Et maintenant, voici venue l'heure de la météo, avec les prévisions de Jim McGuffin. Alors Jim, est-ce qu'on doit s'attendre à d'autres chutes de hiboux au cours de la nuit prochaine?**

**« Ça, je serais bien incapable de vous le dire, Ted, répondit l'homme de la météo, mais sachez en tout cas que les hiboux n'ont pas été les seuls à se comporter d'une étrange manière. Des téléspectateurs qui habitent dans des régions aussi éloignées les unes des autres que le Kent, le Yorkshire et la côte est de l'Écosse m'ont téléphoné pour me dire qu'au lieu des averses que j'avais prévu pour aujourd'hui, ils ont vu de véritables pluies d'étoiles filantes!**

« Ça à l'air cool, » dit Fred.

« Ouais, je veux l'apprendre, fit James.

**Peut-être s'agissait-il de feux de joie, bien que ce ne soit pas encore la saison. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous pouvez être sûrs que le temps de la nuit prochaine sera très humide.**

**Mr Dursley se figea dans son fauteuil. Des pluies d'étoiles filantes sur tout le pays? Des hiboux qui volent en plein jour? Des gens bizarres vêtus de capes? Et ces murmures, ces murmures sur les Potter...**

« Peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi stupide qu'il en à l'air », dit Scorpius.

« Oh, je suis sûr qu'il l'est, » fit Al sombrement.

**Mrs Dursley entra dans le salon avec deux tasses de thé. Décidément il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.. Il fallait lui en parler. Mr Dursley, un peu nerveux, s'éclaircit la gorge.**

**« Euh... Pétunia, ma chérie, dit-il, tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de ta sœur récemment?**

**Comme il s'y attendait, son épouse parut choquée et furieuse. Elle faisait toujours semblant de ne pas avoir de sœur.**

**« Non, répondit-elle sèchement. Pourquoi?**

**« Ils ont dit un truc bizarre à la télé, grommela Mr Dursley. Des histoires de hiboux... d'étoiles filantes... et il y avait tout un tas de gens qui avaient un drôle d'air aujourd'hui.**

**« Et alors? Lança Mrs Dursley.**

**« Rien, je me disais que... peut-être... ça avait quelque chose à voir avec... sa bande...**

« Sa bande? » fit Scorpius, livide. Il avait définitivement hérité de la fierté de son père.

« Je pense que tu trouveras cette vermine très anti-sorcier », fit Teddy.

**Mrs Dursley retroussait les lèvres en buvant son thé à petit gorgées. Son mari se demanda s'il allait oser lui raconter qu'il avait entendu prononcer le nom de «Potter». Il préféra s'en abstenir.**

« Allons homme, fais preuve d'un peu de courage, dit James. (il ricanait presque).

« Il n'a pas de courage », fit Al, l'air choqué à ce que son frère venait de dire. « Il ne serait définitivement pas à Griffondor. »

« Non, il ne le serais pas », dit Lily. « Je ne sais vraiment pas où il irai. »

« Oh, c'est évident, n'est ce pas? » fit James avec un sourire narquois à Scorpius qui le foudroya du regard violemment.

« Il n'est pas un Serpentard , » fit Scorpius à travers ses dents.

« Bien sûr que si, tout ce dont cet idiot se préoccupe c'est son satané boulot, » dit James en souriant toujours narquoisement. « Tu ne peux l'appeler intelligent, courageux ou loyal, mais il montre un peu d'ambition. »

« Stop! » Fit Teddy d'une voix forte en fixant James. Scorpius serrait ses poings et foudroyait James du regard. (il détestait le plus quand James avait des raisons valides pour ses arguments parce qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait répondre à ça.)

« Désolé, » dit James. Il aimait vraiment ennuyer Scorpius autant qu'il aimait ennuyer Al, mais il pouvait dire qu'il était peut-être aller trop loin. (après tout, qui voudrait quelconque comparaison avec cet imbécile?)

**D'un air aussi détaché que possible, il dit:**

**« Leur fils... Il a à peut près le même âge que Dudley, non?**

**« J'imagine, répliqua Mrs Dursley avec raideur.**

**« Comment s'appelle t-il déjà? Howard, c'est ça?**

**« Harry. Un nom très ordinaire, très désagréable, si tu veux mon avis.**

« C'est un satané brillant nom, si tu veux mon avis, » fit Lily.

« Lily! » Dit Rose.

« Quoi? Je suis la plus jeune ici. »

« Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas que tu corrompt mon cher petit frère, fit Rose avec un visage impassible tandis que Hugo la foudroya du regard. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à jurer (un des quelques traits qu'il n'avait pas hérité de son père) et Rose adorait le taquiner à ce sujet.

**« Ah oui, répondit Mr Dursley en sentant son cœur s'arrêter. Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi.**

**Il ne dit pas un mot de plus à ce sujet tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier pour aller se coucher. Pendant que Mrs Dursley était dans la salle de bain, Mr Dursley se glissa vers la fenêtre de la chambre et jeta un coup d'œil dans le jardin. Le chat était toujours là. Il regardait la rue comme s'il attendait quelqu'un.**

**Mr Dursley imaginait-il des choses?**

« Tu n'a jamais utilisé ton imagination avant, » fit Scorpius. « Je doute que tu arriverais à quelque chose d'aussi bien.

« Tu sais que tu parles à un livre, n'est ce pas? » Taquina Rose.

« Je le sais, » Scorpius rougit légèrement. « Mais je doute que je serais le dernier... et je sais que tu le feras au bout d'un moment. »

Rose ne dit rien mais reconnaissait un défi quand elle en entendait un. Elle aura à s'assurer qu'elle ne parlera pas au livre.

**Tout cela avait-il un lien avec les Potter? Si c'était le cas... Sil s'avérait qu'ils étaient parents avec des... Non, il ne pourrait jamais le supporter.**

**Les Dursley se mirent au lit. Mrs Dursley s'endormit très vite mais son mari resta éveillé, retournant dans sa tête les évènements de la journée. La seule pensée qui le consola avant de sombrer enfin dans le sommeil, ce fut que même si les Potter avaient vraiment quelque chose à voir avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que lui et sa femme en subissent les conséquences. Les Potter savaient parfaitement ce que lui et sa femmes pensaient des gens de leur espèce... Et il ne voyait pas comment tous deux pourraient être mêlés à ces histoires. Il bailla et se retourna. Rien de tout cela ne pouvait les affecter.**

« Il avait tort » fit James tristement et tous les Potter et Teddy eu l'air triste à cet état de fait.

**Et il avait grand tort de parler ainsi.**

**Tandis que Mr Dursley se laissait emporter das un sommeil quelque peu agité, le chat sur le mur, lui, ne montrait aucun signe de somnolence. Il restait assis, immobile comme une statue, fixant de ses grands yeux ouverts le coin de Privet Drive. Il n'eut pas la moindre réaction lorsqu'une portière de voiture claqua dans la rue voisine, ni quand deux hiboux passèrent au-dessus de sa tête. Il était presque minuit quand il bougea enfin.**

« Je ne vois pas comment elle peut supporter de rester assise si longtemps, » fit James en secouant la tête.

« Je peut voir ça, » rit Teddy. James ne pouvait jamais rester assis très longtemps.

**Un homme apparut à l'angle de la rue que le chat avait observé tout ce temps. Il apparut si soudainement et dans un tel silence qu'il semblait avoir jailli du sol? La queue du chat frémit, ses yeux se rétrécirent.**

**On n'avait encore jamais vu dans Privet Drive quelque chose qui ressemblât à cet homme. Il était grand, mince, et très vieux, à en juger par la couleur argentée de ses cheveux et de sa barbe qui lui descendait jusqu'à la taille.**

« Ah, mon homonyme, » dit Al.

**Il était vêtu d'une longue robe, d'une cape violette qui balayait le sol et chaussé de bottes à hauts talons munies de boucles. Ses yeux bleus et brillants étincelaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune et son nez crochu donnait l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois. Cet homme s'appelait Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il venait d'arriver dans une rue où tout en lui, depuis son nom jusqu'à ses bottes, ne pouvait être qu'indésirable.**

« Je pense qu'il a été indésirable dans beaucoup trop d'endroit pour s'en soucier » fit Scorpius.

« Quoi? » Demanda Al, confus.

« Il n'était pas aimé de tout le monde tu sais," déclara ostensiblement Scorpius. « Mais je doute qu'il laissait cela l'empêcher d'aller où il voulait.

**Il était occupé à chercher quelque chose dans sa longue cape, mais sembla s'apercevoir qu'il était observé, car il leva brusquement les yeux vers le chat qui avait toujours le regard fixé sur lui à l'autre bout de la rue. Pour une raison quelconque, la vue du chat parut l'amuser. Il eut un petit rire et marmonna.**

**« J'aurais du m'en douter.**

**Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans un poche intérieure. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un briquet en argent. Il en releva le capuchon, le tendit au-dessus de sa tête et l'alluma. Le réverbère le plus proche s'éteignit alors avec un petit claquement.**

« Un Déluminateur, » dit Hugo. « Papa en a un. »

« En fait, je pense que c'est celui là, » dit Rose. « Dumbledore l'a légué à papa dans son testament. »

« Je ne le savais pas, » fit Hugo. « Comment le sais-tu? »

« J'ai entendu papa le dire à oncle Harry, » répondit Rose. « Disant quelque chose à propos de sauver son futur. »

**L'homme alluma à nouveau le briquet - le réverbère suivant s'éteignit à son tour. Douze fois, il actionna ainsi l'Éteignoir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune lumière dans la rue, à part deux points minuscules qui brillaient au loin: c'était les yeux du chat toujours fixés sur lui. Quiconque aurait regardé par une fenêtre en cet instant, même Mrs Dursley avec ses petits yeux perçants, aurait été incapable de voir le moindre détail de ce qui se passait dans la rue. Dumbledore rangea son Éteignoir dans la poche de sa cape et marcha en direction du numéro 4. Lorsqu'il y fut parvenu, il s'assit sur le muret à côté du chat. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard, mais après un moment de silence, il lui parla:**

**« C'est amusant de vous voir ici, professeur McGonagall, dit-il.**

« Je vous l'avais dit, » fut Teddy d'une air suffisant et Victoire leva les yeux au ciel (ce qui est pourquoi il avait dit ça à l'origine).

**Il tourna la tête pour adresser un sourire au chat tigré, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Dumbledore souriait à présent à une femme d'allure sévère avec des lunettes carrées qui avait exactement la même forme que les motifs autour des yeux du chat. Elle portait aussi une cape, d'un vert émeraude. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon serré et elle avait l'air singulièrement agacée.**

**« Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi? Demanda t-elle.**

**« Mon cher professeur, je n'ai jamais vu de chat se tenir de façon aussi raide.**

**« Vous aussi, vous seriez un peu raide si vous restiez assis toute une journée sur un mur de brique, répondit le professeur McGonagall.**

« Personne ne vous l'a demandé, » rit James.

« Tu devrais être sympa cette fois, » dit Lily en lançant un regard sévère à son grand frère (qui ressemblait à un de sa mère). « Elle était ici pour essayer d'aider papa »

« D'accord, » fit James en reculant.

**« Toute la journée? Alors que vous auriez pu célébrer l'évènement avec les autres? En venant ici, j'ai du voir une bonne douzaine de fêtes et de banquets.**

**Le professeur McGonagall renifla d'un air courroucé.**

**« Oui, oui, je sais, tout le monde fait la fait, dit-elle avec agacement. On aurait pu penser qu'ils seraient plus prudents, mais non, pas du tout! Même les Moldus ont remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ils en ont parlé aux nouvelles.**

**Elle montra d'un signe de tête la fenêtre du salon des Dursley, plongé dans l'obscurité.**

**« Je l'ai entendu moi-même. Ils ont signalé des vols de hiboux... des pluies d'étoiles filantes... Les Moldus ne sont pas complètement idiots. Ils était inévitable qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Des étoiles filantes dans le Kent! Je parie que c'est encore un coup de Dedalus Diggle. Il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de jugeote.**

« Ce nom semble familier, » dit Al

« Je pense que papa le mentionne quelques fois, répondit James en haussant les épaules.

**« On ne peut pas leur en vouloir, fit Dumbledore avec douceur. Nous n'avons pas eu grand chose à célébrer depuis onze ans.**

« La première guerre à duré onze ans, et la seconde, sept, » dit Teddy.

« Ted, la seconde guerre à duré seulement deux ans... deux ans et demi pour être exact, fit Rose en levant les sourcil.

« Je pense que tu es sur le point de découvrir qu'il y avait des combats avant ça, » lui dit Teddy. « Il y a eu plus dans cette guerre que ce qui est écrit dans les livres... heu... autres que ce livre, je suppose. »

« Jusqu'à quel point en sais-tu? » Lui demanda Rose tandis que tout le monde le regardait curieusement.

« Plus que vous, » fit Teddy avant de soupirer. « Harry m'en à dit davantage parce qu'il voulait que je connaisse mes parents et ce pourquoi ils se sont battus... mais je suis sûr qu'il y a encore beaucoup que je ne sais pas. »

« D'accord, » dit Rose en soupirant elle aussi. C'était si facile d'oublier que Teddy n'était pas un Potter lui aussi.

**« Je sais, répliqua le professeur McGonagall d'un ton sévère, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre la tête. Tous ces gens ont été d'une imprudence folle. Ses promener dans les rues en plein jour, à s'échanger les dernières nouvelles sans même prendre al précaution de s'habiller comme des Moldus!**

**Elle lança un regard oblique et perçant à Dumbledore**

« Ah, elle veut juste entendre les rumeurs, » rit James.

« Je pense qu'elle veut juste savoir si elle sont vraies et il n'y a pas de meilleure personne pour demander que Dumbledore, » fit Rose logiquement ce qui fit s'arrêter James de rire et lui tirer la langue.

**comme s'il espérait qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il garda le silence.**

**« Nous serions dans de beau draps, reprit-elle alors, si le jour où Vous-Savez-Qui semble enfin avoir disparu, les Moldus s'apercevaient de notre existence. J'imagine qu'il à vraiment disparu, n'est ce pas, Dumbledore?**

**« Il semble qu'il en soit ainsi, en effet, assura Dumbledore. Et nous avons tout lieu de nous en féliciter. Que diriez vous d'un esquimau au citron?**

**« Un quoi?**

« Un esquimau au citron, il sont super bon, » dit Al (son père lui en avait donné quand il était petit et avait été amusé par le fait qu'il les aimait autant).

**« Un esquimau au citron. C'est une friandise que fabriquent les Moldus, et je dois dire que c'est plutôt bon.**

« Je suppose que nous savons pourquoi papa rit chaque fois que tu en demande une, » sourit Lily à son frère tandis que le reste de la pièce riait.

**« Merci, mais pas pour moi, répondit froidement le professeur McGonagall qui semblait estimer que le moment n'était pas venu de manger des glaces au citron. Je vous disais donc que même si Vous-Savez-Qui est vraiment parti...**

**Mon cher professeur, quelqu'un d'aussi raisonnable que vous ne devrait pas hésiter à prononcer son nom, ne croyez vous pas? Cette façon de dire tout le temps «Vous-Savez-Qui » n'a aucun sens. Pendant onze ans, j'ai essayé de convaincre les gens de l'appeler par son nom: Voldemort.**

« Il n'a pas tort, » rit Al à son ami.

« Pour la dernière fois, j'ai été élevé à craindre prononcer ce nom, » gémit Scorpius. « Et les Mangemorts ont plus de raison de craindre le prononcer que personne d'autre. »

**Le professeur McGonagall fit une grimace, mais Dumbledore qui avait sortit deux esquimaux au citron ne parut pas le remarquer.**

**« Si nous continuons à dire « Vous-Savez-Qui » nous allons finir par créer la confusion. Je ne vois aucune raison d'avoir peur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort.**

**« Je sais bien que vous n'en voyez pas, répliqua le professeur McGonagall qui semblait moitié exaspérée, moitié admirative. Mais, vous, vous êtes différents des autres. Tout le monde sait que vous êtes le seul à avoir jamais fat peur à Vous-Savez-Qui... ou Voldemort, si vous y tenez.**

**« Vous me flattez, dit Dumbledore d'une voix tranquille. Voldemort dispose de pouvoirs que je n'ai jamais eus.**

« Ah oui, mais vous avez des pouvoirs qu'il n'aura jamais aussi, » fit James d'une voix admirative

« Idiot, » dit Rose en secouant la tête.

**« C'est simplement parce que vous avez trop de... disons de noblesse pour en faire usage.**

**« Heureusement qu'il fait nuit. Je n'ai jamais autant rougi depuis le jour où Mrs Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle trouvait mes nouveaux cache-oreilles ravissants.**

**Le professeur McGonagall lança un regard perçant à Dumbledore.**

**« Les hiboux ne sont rien par rapport aux rumeurs qui circulent, déclara t-elle. Vous savez ce que tout le monde dit sur les raisons de sa disparition? Ce qui à finit par l'arrêter?**

**Apparemment, le professeur McGonagall venait d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, la véritable raison qui l'avait décidé à attendre tout la journée, assise sur un mur glacial. Car jamais un char, ou une femme, n'avait fixé Dumbledore d'un regard aussi pénétrant que celui du professeur en cet instant. À l'évidence, elle n'avait pas l'intention de croire ce que «tout le monde » disant tant que Dumbledore ne lui aurait pas confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien de la vérité. Dumbledore, cependant, était occupé à choisir un autre esquimau et ne lui répondit pas.**

**« Ce qu'ils disent, poursuivit le professeur, c'est que Voldemort est venu hier soir à Godric's Hollow pour y chercher les Potter. D'après la rumeur, Lily et James Potter sont... enfin, on dit qu'il sont... morts...**

Tous les Potter baissèrent la tête à ça. Ils ne savaient vraiment pas beaucoup de choses sur leur grand-parents du côté de leur père et leur manquaient davantage de par ce fait.

**Dumbledore inclina la tête. Le professeur McGonagall avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.**

**« Lily et James... Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Je ne voulais pas l'admettre.. Oh, Albus...**

**Dumbledore tendit la main et lui tapota l'épaule.**

**« Je sais... je sais.. dit-il gravement.**

**« Ce n'est pas tout, reprit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix tremblante. On dit qu'il a essayé de tuer Harry, le fils des Potter. Mais il en à été incapable. Il n'a pas réussi à supprimer ce bambin.**

« Comment papa à survécut à ça? Demanda James. « C'est tout simplement impossible. »

« Mais il l'a fait, » dit Lily en fermant les yeux. C'était dur d'imaginer que son père avait presque été tué avant d'avoir deux ans.

**Personne ne sait pourquoi ni comment, mais tout le monde raconte que lorsqu'il à essayé de tuer Harry Potter sans y parvenir, le pouvoir de Voldemort s'est brisé, pour ainsi dire – et c'est pour ça qu'il a... disparu.**

« Et c'est pourquoi oncle Harry est célèbre, » dit Hugo

« Non, c'est la deuxième fois qu'il est vraiment devenu célèbre, » fit Rose

« Peut-être plus célèbre, mais il avait été nommé le survivant bien avant qu'il ait vraiment vaincu Voldemort, » dit Hugo.

« Bien vu, » fit Rose à son frère.

**Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air sombre.**

**« C'est... c'est vrai? Bredouilla le professeur McGonagall. Après tout ce qu'il a fait... tous les gens qu'il à tué... il n'a pas réussi à tuer un petit garçon? C'est stupéfiant... rien d'autre n'avait pu l'arrêter... mais, au nom du ciel, comment se fait-il que Harry ait pu survivre?**

**« On ne peut faire que des suppositions, répondit Dumbledore. On ne saura peut-être jamais.**

« Je parie qu'il sait, » déclara Al.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Scorpius. Il n'avait pas vraiment une vision très favorable de Dumbledore chez lui.

« Parce qu'il est un Albus, » fit Al fièrement. « Nous savons tout. »

« Veux-tu vraiment dire ça avec Rose assise à côté de toi? » lui sourit Teddy et Al regarda Rose qui avait un sourire narquois et qui sans aucun doute était prête à lui poser une question à laquelle il ne serait jamais capable de répondre.

« Heu.. je n'ai rien dit, » fit Al.

**Le professeur McGonagall sortit un mouchoir en dentelle et s'essuya les yeux sous ses lunettes. Dumbledore inspira longuement en prenant dans sa poche une montre en or qu'il consulta. C'était une montre très étrange. Elle avait douze aiguilles, mais pas de chiffres. À la place, il y avait de petites planètes qui tournaient au bord du cadran. Tout cela devait avoir un sens pour Dumbledore**

« Bien sûr que ça a un sens, » se moqua James. « Quelle autre type de montre y a t-il? »

« Je crois qu'il sont en train de penser au concept Moldu d'une montre, » fit Rose. « Elles sont très différentes de cela. »

**car il remit la montre dans sa poche en disant:**

**« Hagrid est en retard. Au fait, j'imagine que c'est lui qui vous à dit que je serais ici?**

**« Oui, admit le professeur McGonagall, et je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me dire pour quelle raison vous êtes venu dans cet endroit précis?**

**« Je suis venu confier Harry à sa tante et à son oncle. C'est la seule famille qui lui reste désormais.**

**« Vous voulez dire... non, ce n'est pas possible! Pas les gens qui habitent dans cette maison! S'écria le professeur McGonagall en se levant d'un bond, le doigt pointé vers le numéro 4 de la rue. Dumbledore... vous ne pouvez pas faire une chose pareille! Je les ai observés toute la journée. On ne peut pas imaginer des gens plus différents de nous. En plus, il ont un fils... je l'ai vu donner des coups de pieds à sa mère tout au long de la rue en hurlant pour réclamer des bonbons. Harry Potter, venir vivre ici!**

« J'aimerais qu'elle ait pu le convaincre de ne pas laisser papa ici, » fit Lily tristement.

**« C'est le meilleur endroit pour lui, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton ferme. Son oncle et sa tante lui expliqueront tout lorsqu'il sera plus grand. Je leur ai écrit une lettre.**

« Une lettre, » fit Rose. « Tout ce qu'il leur donne c'est une misérable lettre! »

**« Une lettre? Répéta le professeur McGonagall d'une voix éteinte en se rasseyant sur le muret. Dumbledore, vous croyez vraiment qu'il est possible d'expliquer tout cela dans une lettre? Des gens pareils seront incapables de comprendre ce garçon! Il va devenir célèbre – une véritable légende vivante -, je en serais pas étonnée que la date d'aujourd'hui devienne dans l'avenir la fête de Harry Potter.**

« Non, ça c'est son anniversaire, » fit Al joyeusement.

« Ce qui rend papa tout morose le jour de son anniversaire, » rit James. Ils étaient tous conscient de l'aversion de Harry pour sa célébrité.

**On écrira des livres sur lui. Tous les enfants de notre monde connaîtront son nom!**

**« C'est vrai, dit Dumbledore en la regardant d'un air très sérieux par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il y aurait de quoi tourner la tête de n'importe quel enfant. Être célèbre avant même d'avoir appris à marcher et à parler! Célèbre pour quelque chose dont il ne sera même pas capable de se souvenir! Ne comprenez-vous pas qu'il est beaucoup mieux pour lui qu'il grandisse à l'écart de tout cela jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à l'assumer?**

« Il a raison, » du admettre Lily. « Mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'il avait à vivre avec eux, tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de vivre éloigné de notre monde. »

**Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la bouche. Elle parût changer d'avis, avala sa salive et répondit:**

**« Oui... oui, bien sûr, vous avez raison. Mais comment cet enfant va t-il arriver jusque ici, Dumbledore?**

**Elle regarda soudain sa cape comme si elle pensait que Harry était peut-être caché dessous.**

**« C'est Hagrid qui doit l'amener, dit Dumbledore.**

**« Et vous croyez qu'il est... sage de confier une tâche aussi importante à Hagrid?**

« Je confierais ma propre vie à Hagrid, » dit Al. « Et je sais que papa aussi. »

**« Je confierais ma propre vie à Hagrid, assura Dumbledore.**

« On dirait que je suis comme mon homonyme, » sourit Al.

« Il est un sacré dingue la plupart du temps, » ricana Scorpius. « Tu as raison, tu es exactement comme lui.»

« Il est peut-être un peu fou, » dit Al en faisant un grimace à son ami, « Mais personne ne peut dire qu'il n'était pas brillant aussi. »

« Ouais, et bien, je pense que tu représente juste le côté fou, » dit James d'accord avec Scorpius.

« Alors c'est fou de faire confiance à Hagrid? » Al sourit narquoisement à la paire des deux.

« Peut-être, » fit James, son ricanement se fanant. Vu qu'il faisant confiance au demi-géant autant que son père et son frère le faisait.

**« Je ne dis pas qu'il manque de cœur, répondit le professeur McGonagall avec réticence, mais reconnaissez qu'il est passablement négligent. Il à tendance à... Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?**

**Un grondement sourd avait brisé le silence de la nuit. Le bruit augmenta d'intensité tandis qu'ils scrutaient la rue des deux côtés pour essayer d'apercevoir la lueur d'un phare. Le grondement se transforma en pétarade au-dessus de leur tête. Ils levèrent alors les yeux et virent une énorme moto tomber du ciel et atterrir devant eux sur la chaussée.**

« Cool, » firent James et Fred.

« Tu penses que c'est la même que celle que oncle Harry à maintenant?» demanda Fred.

« Probablement, » dit James.

**La moto était énorme, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'homme qui était assis dessus. Il était à peu près deux fois plus grand que la moyenne et au moins cinq fois plus large. Il était même tellement grand qu'on avait peine à le croire. On aurait dit un sauvage, avec ses longs cheveux noirs en broussaille, sa barbe qui cachait presque entièrement son visage, ses mains de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle et ses pieds chaussés de bottes en cuir qui avaient l'air de bébés dauphins. L'homme tenait un tas de couverture dans ses bras musculeux.**

« Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure description, » dit Lily. « Ils le font presque paraître un petit peu effrayant. »

« Et bien, il l'est la première fois que tu le voit, » dit Scorpius, le seul dans la pièce qui ne connaissait pas Hagrid avant d'aller à Poudlard.

**« Hagrid, dit Dumbledore avec soulagement. Vous voilà enfin. Où avez vous dénicher cette moto?**

**« L'ai empruntée, professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur, répondit le géant en descendant avec précaution de la moto. C'est le jeune Sirius Black qui me l'a prêtée. Ça y est, j'ai réussi à vous l'amener, Monsieur.**

**« Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes?**

**« Non, Monsieur. La maison était presque entièrement détruite mais je me suis débrouillé pour le sortit de là avant que les Moldus commencent à rappliquer. Il s'est endormit quand on à survolé Bristol.**

**Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall se penchèrent sur le tas de couverture. À l'intérieur, à peine visible, un bébé dormait profondément. Sous une touffe de cheveux d'un noir de jais, ils distinguèrent sur son front une étrange coupure en forme d'éclair.**

« Ah..., » roucoula Lily sur son papa bébé.

**« C'est là que?... murmura le professeur McGonagall.**

**« Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Il gardera cette cicatrice à tout jamais.**

**« Vous ne pourriez pas arranger ça, Dumbledore?**

**« Même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas. Les cicatrices sont parfois utiles. Moi-même, j'en ait une au dessus du genou gauche, qui représente le plan exact du métro de Londres. Donnez le moi, Hagrid, il est temps de faire ce qu'il faut.**

« S'il vous plait, ne le laisser pas ici, » dit Lily tristement. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas que son père vive cette vie.

**Dumbledore prit Harry dans ses bras et se tourna vers la maison des Dursley.**

**« Est-ce que... est-ce que je pourrais lui dire au revoir, Monsieur? Demanda Hagrid**

**Il pencha sa grosse tête hirsute vers Harry et lui donna un baiser qui devait être singulièrement piquant et râpeux.**

Victoire, Lily et Rose sourirent toutes à ça.

**Puis, soudain, Hagrid laissa échapper un long hurlement de chien blessé.**

**« Chut! Siffla le professeur McGonagall. Vous allez réveiller les Moldus!**

« Qui s'en soucie? » fit James.

« McGonagall, » dit Fred et James le frappa pour ça.

**« Dé... désolé, sanglota Hagrid en sortant de sa poche un grand mouchoir à pois dans lequel il enfouit son visage, mais je... je n'arrive pas à m'y faire... Lily et James qui meurent et ce pauvre petit Harry qui va aller vivre avec les Moldus...**

**« Oui, je sais, c'est très triste, mais ressaisissez-vous, Hagrid, sinon, nous allons nous faire repérer, chuchota le professeur McGonagall en tapotant doucement le bras de Hagrid tandis que Dumbledore enjambait le muret du jardin et s'avançait vers l'entrée de la maison.**

« Ils l'ont juste laissé sur le pas de la porte! » fit Lily en criant presque. Cela ne lui semblait pas bien.

**Avec précaution, il déposa Harry devant la porte, sortit une lettre de sa cape, la glissa entre les couvertures, puis revint vers les deux autres. Pendant un long moment,tous trois restèrent immobiles, côte à côte, à contempler le petit tas de couvertures. Les épaules de Hagrid tremblèrent, le professeur McGonagall battit des paupière avec frénésie et la lueur qui brillait habituellement dans le regard de Dumbledore sembla s'éteindre.**

**« Et bien voilà, dit enfin Dumbledore. Il est inutile de rester ici. Autant rejoindre les autres pour faire la fête.**

**« Oui, dit Hagrid d'une voix étouffée. Je vais aller rendre sa moto à Sirius. Bonne nuit professeur McGonagall, bonne nuit professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur.**

**Essuyant d'un revers de manche ses yeux ruisselants de larmes, Hagrid enfourcha sa moto et mit le moteur en route? Dans un vrombissement, la moto s'éleva dans les airs et disparut dans la nuit.**

**« À bientôt, j'imagine, professeur McGonagall, dit Dumbledore avec un signe de tête.**

**Pour toute réponse, le professeur McGonagall se moucha.**

**Dumbledore fi volte-face et s'éloigna le long de la rue. Il s'arrêta au coin et reprit dans sa poche l'Éteignoir d'argent. Il l'actionna une seule fois et une douzaine de boules lumineuses regagnèrent aussitôt les réverbères. Privet Drive fut soudain baigné d'une lumière orangée et Dumbledore distingua la silhouette d'un chat tigré qui tournait à l'angle de la rue. Il aperçut également le tas de couverture devant la porte du numéro 4.**

**« Bonne chance, Harry, murmura t-il.**

« Ouais, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin, un souhait de bonne chance, » dit Lily un peu amèrement.

**Il se retourna et disparut dans un bruissement de cape.**

**Une brise agitait les haies bien taillées de Privet Drive. La rue était propre et silencieuse sous ciel d'encre. Jamais on aurait imaginé que des évènements extraordinaires puissent se dérouler dans un tel endroit. Harry Potter se retourna dans ses couvertures sans se réveiller. Sa petite main se referma sur la lettre posée à côté de lui et il continua de dormir sans savoir qu'il était déjà un être exceptionnel, sans savoir qu'il était déjà célèbre, sans savoir non plus que dans quelques heures, il serait réveillé par le cri de Mrs Dursley qui ouvrirait la porte pour sortir les bouteilles de lait que pendant des semaines, il serait piqué pincé par son cousin Dudley... Il ne savait pas davantage qu'en ce moment même, des gens s'étaient rassemblés en secret dans tout le pays et qu'ils levaient leur verre en murmurant: « À la santé de Harry Potter. Le survivant! »**

« C'est la fin du chapitre, » dit Teddy.

« C'était assez triste, » nota Lily.

« J'imagine qu'il y aura beaucoup plus triste qu'heureux là-dedans, » soupira Teddy. « Qui veut lire apr... » cependant, il ne put finir sa phrase avant que Rose lui prenne le livre. « Tu aurais pu juste demander. »

« Je pensais que ça irait plus vite, » lui sourit Rose


	2. Une Vitre Disparait

**Ah.. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir prit aussi longtemps pour rajouter la suite! Pardon , pardon. Ma seule excuse est, disons, que je préfère lire les fic que de les écrire^^ En tout cas, voici le deuxième chapitre, et encore une fois ABSOLUMENT RIEN ne m'appartient. Mais cette fois il ya en plus de rajouté ce qu'a écrit** _jlmill9. Ses mots seront en italique._** J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop confus. Sinon, je me permet de mettre quelques indication pour vous aider à comprendre ma traduction:**

**A un moment, James appelle Lily,"Fleur de Lys". La raison est que Lily, signifit "Lys" en anglais.(c'est une fleur pour ceux qui ne savent pas.) Et dans la version original, il l'appelait Lily flower, ce qui, en bref se traduit par Fleur de Lys. Je metrais des petites indication comme ça dans tous les chapitres où il peut y avoir un problème de compréhension. Enfin bref, j'arrête de blablater et vous laisser profiter.**

* * *

><p>Rose était sur le point de commencer à lire, quand Victoire dit, « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ted? »<p>

« Rien, » fit Teddy en souriant (cependant il ne leva pas les yeux). Il avait parut pensif et quelque peu triste un moment plus tôt.

« Théodore Remus Lupin, ne me ment pas, » dit Victoire sachant que c'était plus important qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

« Hmmmm, » soupira Teddy, laissant le sourire se faner. « Je ne peux jamais te duper. »

« Non, mais tu peux m'ennuyer, » dit Victoire, souriant gentiment, essayant de le faire s'ouvrir.

« Je pensais juste que c'était cool et tout d'entendre à propos de la vie de Harry... » Teddy soupira à nouveau. « Mais j'aimerais pouvoir savoir comment mon père était aussi.»

Les yeux de Rose (inaperçue vu que tous regardaient Teddy sur le moment) s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle regardait le livre à nouveau. Il était soudainement devenu plus lourd dans ses mains et semblait être à présent beaucoup plus épais. Quand elle ouvrit le livre, elle remarqua des choses qui n'auraient pas dues être là, mais avant qu'elle puisse le dire à quiconque, Al posa une question.

« Mais qu'est ce que ça à voir avec ce livre, demanda Al confus. « C'est presque comme si tu espérais que ce livre aurait pu t'aider avec ça. »

« Tu as été plutôt observant aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas? » sourit Teddy. « Je sais que Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville et Luna sont tous remontés dans le temps pour lire des livres sur la vie de Harry avec les Maraudeurs. J'imagine que ce serait un des ces livres. »

« Tu savais que ces livres existaient et tu n'as jamais essayé de les lire? » Demanda Rose incrédule. (et oubliant momentanément ce qu'elle avait juste découvert).

« Non, en fait, je crois que Harry à fait beaucoup d'efforts pour s'assurer qu'aucune personne magique ne puisse lire ces livres, » dit Teddy. « Ce sont des livres Moldus, tu vois, donc il serait plus dur pour un sorcier de les obtenir. »

« Et pour les Nés-Moldus? » Demanda Scorpius. « Je ne peux imaginer ce qu'ils ferraient s'il lisaient sur Harry Potter étant enfants et ensuite, apprenaient qu'il y avait vraiment un Harry... »

« Bonne question, » sourit Teddy. « Je ne sais pas mais je suis sûre qu'Hermione leur a fait quelque chose qui fasse qu'ils ne puisse jamais lire les livre au départ ou les fait oublier cela une fois qu'ils découvrent qu'ils sont magiques.

« Alors tu espérais qu'il y ait une version de ce livre avec, j'assume, ton père dedans, » dit Victoire en frottant son bras, réconfortante.

« Oui, » soupira Teddy.

« Et bien je crois que tu as eu ton souhait, » fit Rose en levant le livre.

« Quoi.. wah, » fit Teddy en la regardant d'abord confus puis incrédule, vu que le livre était différent qu'il ne l'avait été une minute plus tôt.

« Cool! » cria Hugo. « Comment c'est arrivé? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Rose. « Dès que Teddy à souhaité en savoir plus sur son père. »

« Attend, quoi? Fit Al d'un air pensif. « Rose, n'as-tu pas dit que tu espérais en savoir plus sur tes parents quand tu as trouvé le livre au départ? »

« Oui, » fit Rose avec excitée.

« Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi le livre est apparu au départ ou pourquoi il à décidé de s'épaissir, » fit Scorpius.

« Non, mais au moins nous savons qu'il y a un thème commun ici, » déclara Rose.

« N'importe quoi, » souffla Scorpius.

« Je pense que tu devrais commencer à lire Rose, » dit Teddy qui semblait plus excité qu'il n l'avait été avant.

**«« Une Vitre disparaît »**_, lit Frank_, » lit Rose.

« Qui est Frank? Demanda Scorpius?

« Je crois que c'est Frank Londubat, » dit Teddy. « Le père de Neville. Harry dit qu'il a lut l'histoire avec ses parents, ceux de Neville, Frank et Alice, mon père, et Sirius Black qui était le parrain de Harry.

_« Je me demande ce que ça veut dire, » demanda Sirius._

_« C'est probablement quelque accident magique que Harry à conjuré, » dit Frank, raisonnablement._

« Est-ce que tu sais à quoi cela réfère? Demanda Rose à Teddy, vu qu'il semblait en savoir plus sur ces choses.

« Non, mais je pari que ce sera bon, » rit Teddy.

**Il s'était passé près de dix depuis que les Dursley avaient trouvé au saut du lit leur neveu devant la porte, mais Privet Drive n'avait quasiment pas changé. Ce jour là, le soleil se leva sur les mêmes petits jardins proprets en faisant étinceler la plaque de cuivre qui portait le numéro 4, à l'entrée de la maison des Dursley. La lumière du matin s'infiltra dans un living-room exactement semblable, à quelque détails près, à celui où Mr Dursley avait appris par la télévision le fameux vol de hiboux, de sinistre mémoire.**

« Ça semble vraiment ennuyeux, » dit Scorpius. « Imagine ne rien changer en dix ans. »

« Est-ce que ton manoir n'est pas comme ça aussi? Demanda James avec un sourire narquois.

« Pas du tout, maman est toujours en train de changer des choses de place, répondit Scorpius.

**Seuls les photos exhibées sur le manteau de la cheminée donnaient une idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis cette date. Dix ans plus tôt, on distinguait sur les nombreux clichés exposés quelque chose qui ressemblait à un gros ballon rose coiffé de bonnet à pompons de différentes couleurs. Mais Dudley Dursley n'était plus un bébé**

« C'était une charmante description d'un bébé, » gloussa Lily.

**et à présent, les photos montraient un gros garçon blond sur son premier vélo, sur un manège de fête foraine, devant un ordinateur en compagnie de son père**

« Qu'est ce qu'un ordinateur? Demanda Fred.

« Seulement la plus cool des inventions avec laquelle les Moldus sont parvenus, » répondit Hugo. Il adorait jouer sur l'ordinateur de son grand-père Duncan à chaque fois qu'ils allaient là-bas.

« Ouais, c'est vraiment cool, tu peux juste tout faire dessus, depuis jouer à des jeux jusqu'à faire des recherches d'un clique du doigt, » dt Rose.

« Les Moldus ne peuvent pas faire de magie, » fit Fred.

« Non, mais certaines de leur technologies sont presque aussi bien, » dit Rose.

**ou serré dans les bras de sa mère qui le couvrait de baisers. Rien dans la pièce ne laisser deviner qu'un autre petit garçon habitait la même maison.**

**Et pourtant, Harry Potter était toujours là, encore endormi pour le moment, mais plus pour longtemps. Car sa tante Pétunia était bien réveillée et ce fut sa voix perçante qui rompit pour la première fois le silence du matin.**

**« Allez, debout! Immédiatement!**

« Ça doit être une mauvaise façon de se réveiller, » dit Fred, essayant de soulager ses cousins.

_« Ça n'est pas la meilleure façon de se réveiller, » fit James._

_« Ça ne l'est pas, croit moi, » dit Lily._

« Ils semblent être d'accord avec toi Fred, » rit Rose.

**Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Sa tante tambourinait à la porte.**

**« Vite, debout! Hurla t-elle se sa voix suraiguë.**

**Harry l'entendit s'éloigner vers la cuisine et poser une poêle sur la cuisinière. Il se tourna sur le dos et essaya de se rappeler le rêve qu'il était en train de faire. C'était un beau rêve, avec une moto qui volait, et il eu l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà fait le même rêve auparavant.**

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'il se souvenait ce qu'il s'est passé dans le dernier chapitre? Demanda Hugo.

« Je ne sais pas mais j'ai entendu papa dire qu'il avait toujours eu de drôle de rêves, »fit Lily.

_« Ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve, Harry, » dit Remus._

Teddy sourit de façon incontrôlée à cela et tout le monde sembla lui sourire à cause de ça.

_« Néanmoins, je ne sais pas vraiment comment appeler ça, Je doute que tu te souviendrais de ça alors que tu étais un bébé. »_

**Sa tante était revenue derrière la porte.**

**« Ça y est? Tu es levé? Demanda t-elle.**

**« Presque, répondit Harry.**

**« Allez, dépêche-toi, je veux que tu surveille le bacon. Ne le laisse surtout pas brûler. Tout doit être absolument parfait le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley.**

**Harry émit un grognement.**

_« Tu n'aimes pas l'anniversaire de ton cousin? » Demanda Lily._

_« Disons que je n'aime aucune occasion où ils ont une raison de le gâter plus que d'habitude._

**« Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Glapit sa tante derrière la porte.**

« Il n'a rien dit du tout, il à grogné, » dit Hugo.

**« Rien, rien...**

**L'anniversaire de Dudley! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier? Harry se glissa lentement hors du lit et chercha ses chaussettes. Il en trouva un paire sous le lit, et après avoir chassé l'araignée**

« Ew, » fit Rose avant qu'elle ne recommence à lire. Son père lui avait passé sa peur des araignées quand il lui avait parlé de certaines de la taille d'un cheval qui attaquaient les gens ( elle avait six ans et avant ça, elle adorait rire sur les singeries de son père à propos des araignées.) Sa mère n'avait pas été très heureuse quand envers son père quand elle avait su.

**qui s'était installée dans l'une d'elle, il les enfila. Harry était habitué aux araignée. Le placard sous l'escalier en était plein. Or, c'est là qu'il dormait.**

« Quoi? » fut crié par tout le monde dans la pièce.

« Ils ont fait dormir papa dans un placard! » fit Lily sèchement, entre pleurer pour lui et être en colère envers les Dursley. C'était incroyable que quelqu'un puise faire ça à un enfant, et encore plus que son père ait dû traverser cela.

« Comment ont-ils pu lui faire ça? » Fit Al encore plus énervé que sa sœur.

« Continue à lire Rose, » fit Teddy qui avait l'air d'avoir du mal, lui aussi. (il était orphelin tout comme Harry et s'il n'y avait pas eu grand-mère et son parrain, il aurait pu grandir comme ça aussi.)

_« QUOI! » hurlèrent tous deux James et Lily._

_« Comment osent-il... » commença Lily mais fut incapable de finir. Il était clair qu'elle avait plus à dire mais elle ne trouvait tout simplement pas les mots._

_« Ces horribles, maléfiques, crétins... » on pouvait entendre James marmonner et grinçant des dents._

« Tu l'as dit grand-père! » dit Al avant de sourire. « Je crois que je sais ce que tu ressens Teddy. C'est super de pouvoir savoir comment étaient mes grand-parents. »

« Oui, » sourit Teddy.

**Lorsqu'il eut fini de s'habiller, il sortit dans le couloir et alla dans la cuisine. La table avait presque entièrement disparu sous une montagne de cadeaux. Apparemment, Dudley avait eu le nouvel ordinateur qu'il désirait tant, sans parler de la deuxième télévision et du vélo de course.**

« Je ne peux vraiment pas voir oncle Dudley sur un vélo de course, » fit James, essayant de faire en sorte que son frère et sa sœur (et lui-même) se sentent mieux.

« Je prend le pari, dit Al, » j'imaginerais qu'il conduit le vélo une fois avant de s'en lasser. »

« Ok, un Gallion, » sourit James.

_« Nom de dieu, ils le gâtent sans fin, » fit Sirius, remarquant que Lily ne le réprimandait pas ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était toujours en colère. « Mes parents de donnent même pas autan à Regulus. »_

« Et je parie que même le garçon d'or ici présent n'a pas autant, non plus, » rit James en regardant Scorpius.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup du tout, maman ne pense pas que c'est bon de me gâter, » déclara froidement Scorpius. « Elle dit que je dis que je dois mériter ce que je gagne. »

« Et bien, ce n'est pas drôle alors, » grommela James

**La raison pour la quelle Dudley voulait un vélo de course restait mystérieuse au yeux de Harry, car Dudley était très gros et détestait faire du sport – sauf bien sûr lorsqu'il s'agissait de frapper quelqu'un.**

_« Cela vaut mieux ne pas dire toi Harry, » fit James. Il était toujours hors de lui._

« Oh, je pense que nous savons tous que ça l'était, » fit Al sombrement.

« Je ne peux pas croire que oncle Dudley frappait papa, » fit Lily, colère.

« Et bien, il semblerait que les Dursley le gâtait à mort, » fit Rose avec un mouvement du nez. « Il avait l'habitude de faire tout ce qu'il voulait et les Dursley se fichait de ce qui arrivait à oncle Harry. C'est horrible mais ce n'est pas complètement sa faute. »

« Ouais, mais tu peux toujours faire un choix, » dit Al pensif. « Même si c'est difficile, si ce n'était pas vrai, Scorp aurait été un cauchemar. »

« Hé, est-ce que je n'ai pas dit que je n'était pas gâté? » fit Scorpius avec un sourire narquois. « Tu devrais essayer d'écouter »

« N'importe quoi, » fit Al en haussant les épaules.

**Son punching-ball préféré, c'était Harry, mais il était rare qu'il parvienne l'attraper. Même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, Harry était très rapide.**

_« Et bien, au moins il y a ça. »_

**Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il vivait dans un placard, en tout cas, Harry avait toujours été petit et maigre pour son âge.**

« Alors qu'elle est l'excuse de James et Al? » sourit narquoisement Fred.

_« Non, désolé Harry, c'est juste les gènes, » dit Sirius. « James était aussi un imbécile maigrichon lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois. »_

_« Hé, » fit James, sortant de sa mauvaise humeur._

**Il paraissait d'autant plus petit et maigre qu'il était obligé de porter les vieux vêtements de Dudley qui était à peu près quatre fois plus gros que lui. Harry avait un visage mince, des genoux noueux, des cheveux noirs**

_« Tout comme son vieux, » dit Sirius_

« Le plus beau gamin ici-bas, » sourit Al.

« Non, je suis d'accord avec Sirius, ça sonne comme un imbécile décharné pour moi, rit Scorpius tandis que Al le frappait sur le bras.

**et des yeux d'un vert brillant.**

_« Il semble avoir les yeux de sa mère cependant, » fit James en regardant rêveusement les yeux de la femme en question._

« C'est drôle, papa dit toujours que j'ai les yeux de grand-mère... ce sont ses yeux aussi mais il dit toujours grand-mère. » fit Al en souriant.

« C'est une connexion avec sa mère... il aime voir ça en toi, » dit Teddy en souriant tristement. Il ne savait que trop bien comment Harry se sentait à propos de ça.

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis son préféré, » rayonna Al.

« Tu ne l'es pas! » crièrent tous deux James et Lily et tous les autres rirent.

**Il portait des lunettes rondes qu'il avait fallu rafistoler avec du papier collant à cause des nombreux coup de poing que Dudley lui avait donné sur le nez. La seule chose que Harry aimait bien dans son apparence physique, c'était la fine cicatrice qu'il portait sur le front et qui avait la forme d'un éclair.**

« Quoi? » s'exclama Al et James et Lily eurent l'air tout aussi choqués. « Papa déteste cette cicatrice. »

« Al, imagine simplement, si tu avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, ne penserais-tu pas que ce serait cool? » dit Rose dans sa voix de lecture.

« J'imagine, » fit Al en levant les yeux au ciel.

_« Tu aimais cette cicatrice? » demanda Neville._

_« Et bien, ouais, c'était quelque chose de différent et d'assez cool, » dit Harry et Neville secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Harry avait jamais aimé cette cicatrice vu à quel point ça le dérangeait maintenant._

« Tu vois, oncle Neville pensait aussi que c'était bizarre, » dit Al en faisant la moue. Il avait toujours appelé Neville «oncle» (et Luna «tante») de même que son frère, sa sœur, Rose et Hugo.

**Aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, il avait toujours eu cette cicatrice et la première question qu'il se rappelait avoir posé à sa tante Pétunia, c'était: comment lui était-elle venue?**

**« Dans l'accident de voiture qui a tué tes parents, avait-elle répondu.**

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils lui ont menti, » dit Scorpius. « Je ne peux pas croire que Harry Potter ne connait même pas sa propre histoire. »

_« Nous ne sommes pas morts dans un accident de voiture, dit Lily, sa colère flambant à nouveau. « Comment peux-tu lui mentir comme ça? Il mérite la vérité! »_

_« Alors je me demandais, » dit Remus, « As-tu hérité du tempérament de ta mère ou de l'attitude «je décharge tout de mes épaules » de ton père? » _

« Le tempérament de sa mère » les Potter et Teddy dirent en riant. Il était rare qu'ils le voient en colère mais quand il l'était, il pouvait même en donner pour son argent à leur mère, et ça disait quelque chose.

_Harry haussa simplement des épaules._

_« Le tempérament de sa mère, » fit calmement Neville._

Tous rirent plus fort à ça.

« Je me demande pourquoi papa n'a pas dit ça, cependant, » dit Hugo.

« Ou maman, » ajouta Lily.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Teddy en haussant les épaules.

_Ce qui fit qui fit que Lily et Harry le foudroyèrent tous deux du regard. « Désolé »_

**Et ne pose pas de questions.**

« Ne pose pas de question? » fit Rose incrédule. « Comment peut-il survivre s'il c'est pas autorisé à poser des questions? »

**Ne pose pas de questions – c'était la première règle à observer si l'on voulait vivre avec les Dursley.**

_« Comment est-il supposé apprendre s'il ne peut pas poser de questions? » fit Remus, indigné. Il prenait l'apprentissage sérieusement._

« Exactement, » fit Rose parfaitement d'accord.

**L'oncle Vernon entra dans la cuisine au moment ou Harry retournait les tranches de bacon dans la poêle.**

**« Va te peigner! Aboya Mr Dursley en guise de bonjour.**

« Ça ne va pas marcher, » gémit Al et fit fièrement James.

_« Ça ne marchera pas, » fit James en secouant sa propre tête._

_« Ouais, les cheveux des Potter sont impossibles à apprivoiser, » rit Sirius en réponse à Harry et James qui le foudroyait du regard. « Ne me haïssez pas parce que mes cheveux sont magnifiques. »_

« Quel idiot, » fit Rose, mais tous les garçons semblèrent le trouver drôle.

**Une fois par semaine environ, l'oncle Vernon levait les yeux de son journal pour crier haut et fort que Harry avait besoin de se faire couper les cheveux. Harry s'était fait couper les cheveux plus souvent que tous ses camarades de classe réunis, mais on ne voyait pas la différence, ils continuaient à pousser à leur guise – c'est à dire dans tous les sens.**

**Harry était en train de faire cuire les œufs au plat lorsque Dudley arriva dans la cuisine en compagnie de sa mère. Dudley ressemblait beaucoup à l'oncle Vernon. Il avait une grosse figure rose, un coup presque inexistant, de petit yeux bleus humides et d'épais cheveux blonds qui s'étalait au sommet de sa tête épaisse et grasse.**

_« Alors, comme un cochon avec une perruque, » dit James_

« Grand-père était plutôt drôle, » rit James avec tout le monde.

_Ce qui amena tout le monde à rire et Harry à fixer son père. « Quoi? »_

**La tante Pétunia**

« Attends, qu'est ce que c'était? » demanda Al. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui à pas répondu?

« Je ne sais pas, » fit Teddy en haussant les épaules.

**disait souvent que Dudley avait l'air d'un chérubin – et Harry disait souvent qu'il avait l'air d'un cochon avec une perruque.**

« Oh, » fit Al tandis que tout le monde riait.

« Je suppose que papa est assez marrant aussi, » sourit James.

_« Voilà pourquoi, » fit Harry en souriant._

**Harry essaya de disposer sur la table les assiettes remplies d'œufs au bacon, ce qui n'était pas facile en raison du peu de place qui restait. Pendant ce temps, Dudley comptait ses cadeaux. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, ses joues s'affaissèrent.**

**« Trente-six, dit-il en levant les yeux vers ses parents. Ça fait deux de moins que l'année dernière.**

« Il n'a aucune appréciation, » dit Scorpius.

« Ne commence même pas, » menaça Rose avant que James ne puisse même ouvrir la bouche.

« Bien, » marmonna James en faisant la moue.

_« Merlin, quel gosse pourri gâté, » fit Alice._

**« Mon petit chéri, tu n'as pas compté le cadeaux de la tante Marge, regarde, il est là, sous ce gros paquet que maman et papa t'ont offert.**

**« D'accord, ça fait trente-sept, dit Dudley qui commençait à devenir tout rouge.**

**Harry, qui sentait venir une de ces grosse colères dont Dudley avait le secret, s'empressa d'engloutir ses œufs au bacon avant que l'idée vienne à son cousin de renverser la table.**

_« Bon idée, » fit Sirius connaissant le tempérament coléreux des jeunes années de son frère._

_« Rappelle-toi juste de mâcher, » dit Lily, maternelle._

Les garçons ricanèrent à ça.

_Harry leva à les yeux au ciel et dit, « Ça s'est passé il y a des années et je me rappelle pas m'étrangler._

« Je ne pourrais pas imaginer répondre à maman comme ça, » fit Al en frissonnant à cette seule idée.

« Il faut que tu réalise que Harry et Lily ont le même âge... ce n'est pas une situation normal, » fit Teddy.

_« Oh, c'est vrai, désolée, » rougit Lily._

**De toute évidence, la tante Pétunia avait également senti le danger.**

**« Et nous allons encore t'acheter deux autres cadeaux, dit-elle précipitamment, quand nous sortirons tout à l'heure. Qu'est ce que tu en dis mon petit agneau? Deux autres cadeaux. Ça te va?**

« Ouais, tout va bien pour la colère d'aujourd'hui, » fit Rose « Mais ça veut seulement dire que davantage est sûrement à attendre et qu'il n'apprendra jamais qu'on n'obtient pas toujours ce qu'on veut »

_« Ce n'est pas une façon de régler la situation, » fit Alice, consternée. « Elle va seulement le rendre pire. »_

**Dudley réfléchit un bon moment. Apparemment, c'était un exercice difficile. Enfin, il dit lentement:**

**« Donc, j'en aurai trente.. trente...**

« Je peux voir qu'il est brillant en maths, » rit Fred

« Ce n'est pas vraiment drôle, » dit Teddy (cependant le coin de sa bouche se crispait.) « Il a onze ans, il devrait vraiment savoir ça. »

_« Godric, il ne sais même pas compter! » s'exclama James._

**« Trente-neuf, mon canard adoré, dit la tante Pétunia.**

**Dudley se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise et attrapa le paquet le plus proche.**

**L'oncle Vernon eut un petit rire.**

**« Le petit bonhomme en veut pour son argent, comme son père. C'est très bien, Dudley! Dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.**

**À ce moment, le téléphone sonna et la tante Pétunia alla répondre pendant que Harry et l'oncle Vernon regardaient Dudley déballer le vélo de course, un caméscope, un avion radio-télécommandé, seize nouveaux jeux vidéo et un magnétoscope.**

« Cela semble des choses chères, ils n'auraient pas dû s'en préoccuper, » dit Scorpius. « Il semble s'intéresser plus à la quantité qu'à la qualité. »

« Je ne suis pas si sûre, » dit Rose en levant les yeux de colère. « S'il n'a pas ce qu'il veut... »

« Je vois ton point, » fit Scorpius.

**Il était occupé à déchirer le papier qui enveloppait une montre en or lorsque la tante Pétunia revint dans la cuisine, l'air à la fois furieux et inquiet.**

**« Mauvaise nouvelle, Vernon. Mrs Figg s'est cassé une jambe. Elle ne pourra pas le prendre, dit-elle en montrant Harry dans un signe de tête.**

« Est-ce que Figg n'est pas cette vieille dame folle aux chats que nous avons visité il y a quelques années? » demanda James à Al.

« Je le pense, » dit Lily. « Elle est celle qui nous à donné Franco. »

_« Figg, j'ai entendu ce nom auparavant, » fit James pensif, et Sirius, Remus et Lily eurent l'air pensif également._

_« Elle travaille pour l'Ordre, » dit Frank. « Ou du moins, Arabella Figg travaille ici. »_

« Alors, on il semblerait que ce soit la même personne, » fit Lily en hochant la tête.

**Horrifié, Dudley resta bouche bée. Harry, lui, sentit son cœur bondir de joie. Chaque année, le joue de l'anniversaire de Dudley, ses parents l'emmenaient avec un ami dans des parcs d'attraction, au cinéma ou dans des fast-food où il pouvait se gaver de hamburgers. Et chaque année, ils confiaient Harry à Mrs Figg, une vieille folle qui habitait un peu plus loin. Harry détestait aller là-bas. Toute la maison sentait le chou et Mrs passait son temps à lui montrer les photos de tous les chats qu'elle avait eus.**

_« Peut-être que ce n'est pas elle alors. Je penserais qu'elle le traiterait mieux que ça, » dit Frank._

_« Non, c'est elle, » dit Harry. « Elle ne pouvait pas être gentille avec moi parce que sinon, les Dursley ne m'auraient pas laisser là-bas si elle l'était. »_

« C'est horrible, » dit Lily. « Est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment si mauvais? »

« Ils l'ont fait vivre dans un placard, » fit Al entre ses dents.

« C'est vrai, » fit Lily, fermant les yeux et paraissant livide.

_« C'est horrible, » dit Lily, et Harry haussa simplement des épaules._

**« C'est malin! Dit la tante Pétunia en jetant un regard furieux à Harry comme si c'était lui qui était responsable de la situation.**

**Harry savait bien qu'il aurait du éprouver un peu de compassion pour cette pauvre Mrs Figg, mais ce n'était pas facile, car il pensait surtout qu'il s'écoulerait encore une année avant qu'il soit obligé de regarder à nouveau les photos de Pompom, Patounet, Mistigri et Mignonnette.**

_« Ce n'est pas très gentil Harry, » fit sa mère en le réprimandant._

_« Désolé, » fit-il en souriant._

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sourit à être réprimandé? » demanda James incrédule.

« Parce qu'il n'a jamais été réprimandé avant... heu.. du moins, pas par sa mère. » dit Teddy en connaissance de cause. « Cependant, je suis sûr que Tante Mione l'a fait plus d'une fois maintenant. »

**« On pourrait peu-être téléphoner à Marge, suggéra l'oncle Vernon**

**« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Vernon, tu sais bien qu'elle déteste cet enfant.**

« Et papa la déteste tout autant, » sourit narquoisement James. Il avait entendu parler d'un certain incident l'incluant.

_« Pourquoi ne prononcent t-il pas ton nom? Demanda Remus._

« Je n'avais même pas remarqué ça, » dit Teddy.

« C'est si triste, » fit Lily en fronçant les sourcils à la façon dont son père avait du être élevé.

_« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, » dit Harry._

**Les Dursley parlaient souvent de Harry de cette façon, en faisant comme s'il n'était pas là – ou plutôt comme s'il était un être dégoutant, un sorte de limace incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.**

« Rose, pourrais-tu lire plus vite, je déteste cette partie, » dit Lily à la fois triste et en colère.

« Je le ferrais si tout le monde arrêtait de m'interrompre, » fit Rose un peu ennuyée.

_« C'est horrible, comment as-tu survécu? » demanda Frank._

**« Et ton amie... comment s'appelle t-elle déjà? Ah oui, Yvonne...**

**« Elle est en vacance à Majorque, répliqua sèchement la tante Pétunia.**

**« Vous n'avez qu'à me laisser ici, intervint Harry plein d'espoir.**

**Pour une fois, il pourrait regarder ce qu'il voudrait à la télévision et peut-être même essayer l'ordinateur de Dudley.**

_« Malheureusement, ce serait trop amusant pour toi Harry, » fit Sirius, en colère._

« Est-ce qu'il est obligé de pointer ça? » gémit Lily.

**On aurait dit que la tante Pétunia venait d'avaler un citron entier.**

**« C'est ça, grinça t-elle, et quand nous reviendrons la maison sera en ruine?**

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit, qu'il la fera sauter? » rit Al.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit si recherché, » rit aussi Teddy. « Je suis pratiquement sûr que toi ou James aurait pu faire ça. »

« Et bien, tu as un point là, » dû admettre Al, « Mais papa pense qu'il est un Moldu... il est moins susceptible de faire ça. »

_« Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent que tu vas faire, la faire sauter? » demanda James._

**« Je ne ferais pas sauter la maison, assura Harry, mais ils ne l'écoutaient déjà plus.**

« Et on dirait que papa ne pense qu'il fera sauter la maison non plus, » fit remarquer Al.

_« Hum, peut-être que je suis comme Harry, ce n'est pas si mal d'être pareil, » fit James._

« Est-ce qu'il ne veut pas dire que oncle Harry est comme lui? Demanda Rose. « Je veux dire, le père est supposé venir en premier. »

« N'importe quoi, » fit Al indifférent.

_« Ne veux-tu pas dire que Harry est comme toi? C'est ton fils après tout, » dit Frank._

_« Non, je pense que l'autre façon est mieux; personne ne veut être comme Cornedrue, sourit Sirius._

Tous rirent à ça. Tout le monde dans la pièce avait utilisé la Carte du Maraudeur au moins une fois, par conséquent ils comprenaient ce dont parlait Sirius.

« Mais je veux être comme grand-père, » James fit la moue. « Il était cool. »

_« Hé, tout le monde veut être comme moi, » dit James orgueilleusement._

« Apparemment, tu as eu ton souhait, » dit Rose. « Tu est tout aussi ennuyeusement arrogant que lui. »

« Merci, » rayonna James.

_« Je me sens désolé pour toi Harry, » fit Remus tristement._

**« Nous pourrions peut-être l'emmener au zoo, dit la tante Pétunia, et le laisser dans la voiture en attendant.**

_« Qu'est-il? Un chien?» fit Lily indignée._

_« Quel est le problème avec les chiens? » demanda Sirius ce qui entraina James, Remus et Harry à rire._

« Pourquoi? » demanda Rose à Teddy vu qu'il riait aussi.

« Je suis sûr que tu le découvriras, » dit Teddy, riant plus fort. « Mais je ne veut pas gâcher ta joie de découvrir par toi-même. »

« Et si je veux que ce soit gâché?» dit Rose en faisant la moue, mais Teddy ne céda pas. (et on dirait qu'il essaya très fort de ne pas rire d'elle.)

_James leva à un sourcil à cela mais ne questionna pas son fils. Était-il au courant de leurs initiatives secrètes à Poudlard? Il n'avait même pas dit à Lily encore.)_

« Quelles initiatives? » gémit Rose, mais elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas obtenir de réponses.

_« Il n'y a aucun problème avec les chiens, je n'aime simplement pas qu'il soit comparé à eux, » dit Lily._

_« Moi non, plus, qui veut être une bête galeuse? » Harry sourit à son parrain. Je suppose que ça répond à la question._

« Est-ce qu'il est en train de dire que Sirius est un chien? Demanda Rose.

« Peut-être,» fit Teddy, essayant de ne pas rire.

**« La voiture est toute neuve, pas question de le laisser tout seul dedans, trancha l'oncle Vernon.**

« La voiture est neuve? » protesta vivement Lily. « Et papa, qui s'en souci s'il meurt d'épuisement sous la chaleur? »

**Dudley se mit à pleurer bruyamment. En fait, il ne pleurait pas pour de bon. Il y avait des années qu'il ne versait plus de vraies larmes, mais il savait que dès qu'il commençait à se tordre le visage en gémissant, sa mère était prête à lui accorder tout ce qu'il voulait.**

**« Mon Dudlynouchet adoré,**

« Je me demande ce que oncle Dudley ferait si je l'appelais comme ça, médita James, tandis que tout le monde ricanait.

_Tout le monde rit. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle l'ait actuellement appelé comme ça. »_

_« Je me sens presque désolé pour lui, » rit Sirius._

**ne pleure pas. Maman ne va pas le laisser gâcher ta plus belle journée, s'écria Mrs Dursley en le serrant dans ses bras.**

**« Je... ne... veux... pas... qu'il... vienne! Hurla Dudley d'une voix secoué de faux sanglots. Il gâche.. toujours tout!**

_« Je ne me sens plus tellement désolé, » dit Sirius._

**Dudley adressa alors à Harry un horrible sourire entre les bras de sa mère.**

**Au même moment, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.**

**«Oh, mon dieu, les voilà! dit précipitamment la tante Pétunia.**

**Un instant plus tard, Piers Polkiss, le meilleur ami de Dudley, entra dans le salon en compagnie de sa mère.**

« Je vous pari n'importe quoi qu'il arrête de pleurer maintenant, » dit Scorpius.

**Piers était un garçon efflanqué avec une tête de rat. Quand Dudley tapait sur quelqu'un, c'était toujours lui qui tenait par derrière les mains de la victime pour l'empêcher de se défendre. Dudley cessa aussitôt sa comédie.**

**Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry, qui n'en croyait pas sa chance, était assis à l'arrière de la voiture des Dursley en compagnie de Piers et Dudley. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait visiter le zoo. Son oncle et sa tante n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution que de l'emmener avec eux, mais avant de partir, l'oncle Vernon avait prit Harry à part.**

**« Je te préviens, avait-il dit, sa grosse figure rouge tout contre le visage de Harry, je te préviens que qu'il se produit la moindre chose bizarre, tu ne sortiras pas de ce placard avant Noël.**

« Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça! » fit Lily, sa colère éclatant à nouveau.

**« Je ne ferais rien, assura Harry, c'est promis.**

**Mais l'oncle Vernon ne le croyait pas. Personne ne le croyait jamais.**

« Et bien, en fait il le faisait probablement, » soupira Teddy.

« Accidents de magie, » fit Rose en connaissance de cause.

_« Je ne crois pas que j'apprécie vers où tout ça se dirige, » fit Remus, pensif._

_« Pourquoi...? » demanda Sirius, mais Remus secoua simplement la tête et fit signe à Frank de continuer à lire._

« Parce que ce ne sera pas bon pour Harry, » dit Teddy sachant, ou pensant savoir où son père se dirigeait avec ça.

**Le problème, c'était qu'il se passait souvent des choses étranges autour de Harry et les Dursley refusaient de croire qu'il n'y était pour rien.**

**Un jour, la tante Pétunia, fatiguée de voir Harry sortit de chez le coiffeur avec la même tête que s'il n'y était pas allé du tout, avait prit une paire de gros ciseaux et lui avait coupé les cheveux si courts qu'il était presque devenu chauve. Elle n'avait laissé qu'une frange «pour cacher cette horrible cicatrice». Dudley s'était écroulé de rire en voyant le résultat et Harry n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit en imaginant ce qui allait se passer le lendemain à l'école, où déjà on se moquait de ses vêtements trop grands et de ses lunettes rafistolées avec du papier collant.**

« Pauvre papa, » soupira Lily.

_« C'est vraiment nul, » fit Frank en direction de Harry. « Les gamins peuvent être durs. »_

_« Ah, tu t'y habitue, » dit Harry._

**Au matin, cependant, il s'était aperçu que ses cheveux avaient repoussé tels qu'ils étaient avant que la tante Pétunia ne les coupe.**

« Vraiment? » sourit Teddy. « Peut-être qu'il est un Métamorphomage lui aussi. »

« J'en doute, » dit Victoire. « Je suis sûre que oncle Harry aurait beaucoup utilisé ça maintenant, s'il en était un. »

« C'est vrai, » sourit Teddy.

_« Le seul avantage avec nos cheveux, » sourit James à son fils, et Harry lui rendit son sourire._

« En fait, il semblerait que ce soit juste les gènes Potter, » rit Teddy.

**Il avait été puni d'une semaine de placard sans sortir, malgré tous ses efforts pour essayer de leur faire admettre qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer.**

« C'est tellement injuste, comment peuvent-il le punir pour ça? » siffla Lily.

« Lils, c'est ce qu'ils sont, » fit calmement Al à sa sœur. « Ils ne peuvent accepter la magie, alors ils le déteste pour la leur rappeler. »

_« Ils t'ont punis pour ça, » fit Lily, son tempérament s'élevant encore. « Mais ce sont des accidents de magie... Pétunia le saurait... »_

_« Exactement, » fit amèrement Harry._

_« Hmm, » soupira Remus en croisant ses bras. Il n'aimait pas avoir raison cette fois._

« Ce qui veut dire qu'il aime avoir raison la plupart du temps, » dit Jams. « Teddy, je pense que ton père pourrait avoir été un monsieur-je-sais-tout. »

« Je sais qu'il l'était, » rit Teddy.

**Une autre fois, la tante Pétunia avait voulu le forcer à mettre un vieux pull de Dudley (une horreur marron avec des pompons orange),**

« Charmant, » se moqua Fred.

_« C'est affreux. Quoi que tu ais fait, ça devait valoir la punition, » dit Sirius, ce qui amena tout le monde à rire, bien qu'un soupçon d'amertume soit toujours dans l'air._

**mais plus elle essayait de lui faire passer la tête à l'intérieur du pull, plus celui-ci rapetissait. Finalement, il s'était trouvé réduit à la taille d'un gant de poupée**

« Bien joué papa/oncle Harry, » firent plusieurs personnes en riant.

**et la tante Pétunia en avait conclu qu'il avait rétrécit au lavage. À son grand soulagement, Harry, cette fois là, n'avait reçu aucune punition.**

_« C'était bon, et non puni! Bravo gamin, » dit Sirius._

« Gamin, » rit James incapable d'imaginer quelqu'un appelant son père comme ça.

_« Gamin? » Harry foudroya son parrain du regard, ce qui amena tout le monde à rire. «J'ai ton âge Sirius. »_

_« Je ne parlais pas à toi, cependant, » dit Sirius fièrement. « Je parlais à ton toi plus jeune. »_

« Oh, et c'est tellement mieux, » se moqua Al en riant. « Il parle à un livre. »

_« Tu sais que c'est un livre, n'est ce pas? Il ne peut pas t'entendre, » dit Harry._

Tout le monde rit.

_« Ah, » fit Sirius distinctement pendant que tous les autres riaient._

**En revanche, il avait eu de sérieux ennuis à l'école, le jour où on l'avait retrouvé sur le toit de la cantine. La bande de Dudley l'avait poursuivit dans la cour comme à l'accoutumée lorsque, à la grande surprise de tout le monde compris de Harry lui même, il s'était retrouvé assis au sommet de la cheminée.**

« Il a transplané, » fit Rose, incrédule.

« Ce n'est pas possible, » dit Scorpius.

« Quoi d'autre aurait-il pu faire? » demanda Rose.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Scorpius, pensif. « Il à peut-être volé. »

« Ce n'est pas si dur à croire, oncle Harry vole brillamment, » dit Hugo.

« Ouais, il est presque aussi bon que maman, » dit Lily.

« Il est meilleur que maman, » fit James.

« Non, il ne l'est pas, » répliqua Lily.

« Assez, » fit Teddy. Il avait entendu ce débat trop de fois maintenant pour être intéressé.

« D'accord, » sourit Rose avant de recommencer à lire.

_« Tu as transplané? » fit James ébahi._

« Mr. Potter semble être d'accord avec moi, » fit Rose orgueilleusement.

« Ouais, et il semble être un grand penseur également, » sourit narquoisement Scorpius.

« Argh, » gémit Rose.

_« Je ne sais vraiment pas, » dit Harry. « J'ai peut-être volé. »_

« Et Mr. Potter est d'accord avec moi, » dit Scorpius.

« Je pense que ce serait plus facile pour nous de comprendre si nous commencions à utiliser leur prénoms, » déclara Teddy, réalisant que cela pouvait devenir confus ici.

« Mais, et pour James et Lily? » demanda Lily.

« Heu... Nous pouvons appeler James Cornedrue, » dit Teddy, mais il ne savait pas comment appeler Lily. « Je suppose que Mrs Potter ou grand-mère devront aller simplement à Lily. »

_« Nan, tu ne peux pas voler simplement par toi-même, » fit James rêveusement. «Cependant, je l'ai toujours voulu. »_

« Mais les gens peuvent voler par eux-même... c'est difficile mais pas sans précédent. »

« Pas à cette époque, » expliqua Rose. « Personne n'était connu pour avoir voler jusqu'à ce que Voldemort le fasse durant la seconde guerre. »

« Oh, » fit Scorpius.

_« En fat, tu peux, » dit Harry, pensant à Voldemort et Rogue et comment il les avait vu voler. « Et je sais que maman se fait plutôt bien planer quand elle se lâche d'une balançoire. »_

_« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça? » demanda Lily en devenant toute rouge alors que tous la fixait._

_« Je l'ai vu dans un souvenir » lui sourit Harry mais n'élaborant pas plus._

« Pourquoi pas? Gémit Rose.

« Parce que papa semble être tout aussi mesquin que Teddy, » dit Al mais il souriait.

_« Ma petite Fleur-de-Lys_

« Ou on peut l'appeler comme ça, » rit James.

« Je ne pense pas que cela marcherait pour nous cependant, » dit Lily.

_Peut voler, » dit James en enroulant ses bras autour de sa petite amie._

_« Non, je ne peux pas, » fit Lily, ennuyée, mais aussi rougissant encore plus fort qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. « Et si tu tien à ta vie tu ne m'appellerais pas comme ça James._

« Je penses qu'elle te donne un avertissement, » plaisanta Lily.

_« Es-tu douée au Quidditch? » demanda James. « Je ne crois t'avoir jamais vu sur un balai. »_

_« Je ne joue pas au Quidditch, James, » dit Lily._

_« Mais elle est assez douée, » dit Alice ne remarquant pas l'hésitation de Lily. « Nous avons joué quelques parties relevées à l'école et elle faisait une excellente Attrapeuse._

« Cool, » fit Al. C'était la position qu'il (et Scorpius aussi mais il était dans l'équipe de Serpentard) jouait depuis sa deuxième année.

_« Alice! » s'exclama Lily et Harry regarda sa mère, choqué. Il ne l'avait jamais imaginée être douée au Quidditch, sans parler de jouer sa position. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle était comme Hermione: intelligente, douce, mais pas douée dans les sports (du moins, pas ceux volants.)._

« Il pensait que sa mère était comme maman? » dit Hugo. « Alors il devait l'estimer beaucoup. »

« Bien sûr qu'il l'estime beaucoup, » fit Lily. « C'est sa mère. »

_« Et toi, qu'est ce que tu penses du Quidditch? » James demanda à Harry._

« Il adore ça! » crièrent tous les Potter.

_« C'est assez bien, » dit Harry, essayant de garder un visage impassible face à l'expression révolté de son père et Sirius._

« Brillant! » rit Fred avec tout le monde. « Je ne savais pas que oncle Harry avait ça en lui pour faire quelque chose comme ça. »

_Seule Alice remarqua le sourire en coin sur les lèvres de Neville et elle se demanda si l'autre garçon jouait à diminuer ses sentiments à propos du Quidditch._

_« Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne m'ait jamais dit que tu pouvais jouer au Quidditch, Lily» dit James._

_« Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait une autre raison pour toi de m'ennuyer tout le temps, » déclara Lily._

_« Nous sortons ensemble depuis presque un an, tu aurais pu me le dire alors, » fit James indigné._

_« Ce n'est jamais venu, » fit Lily en haussant les épaules._

_« Je pense que je vais continuer à lire maintenant, » dit Frank par dessus le couple se chamaillant._

« Ils me rappellent en quelque sorte maman et papa, » dit Rose.

« J'étais en train de penser la même chose, » sourit Hugo.

**Les Dursley avaient reçu une lettre furieuse de la directrice dans laquelle elle affirmait que Harry s'amusait à escalader les bâtiments de l'école. Pourtant, comme il l'avait expliqué à l'oncle Vernon à travers la porte verrouillée de son placard, il s'était contenté de sauter par dessus les poubelles qui se trouvaient à côté de la porte de la cuisine. Harry pensait que c'était le vent qui avait dû l'emporter jusqu'au toit au moment où il sautait.**

« Oui, comme si ça pourrait arriver, » fit Scorpius en levant les eux ciel.

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu essayais de dire et voulais arriver? » lui sourit narquoisement Rose.

« En quelque sorte, » dit Scorpius, rougissant et ayant l'air ennuyé. « Mais pense à ça du point de vue des Moldus... Je ne pense pas qu'ils savent que les gens peuvent voler. »

« Bien vu, » Rose hocha la tête.

_« Pas une excuse très intelligente Harry, » plaisanta Sirius._

_« Oh, ça va, j'avais environ neuf ans, » dit Harry._

« Neuf ans, ce n'est pas une excuse, » se moqua Fred. « J'arrivais à de meilleurs mensonges que ça quand j'avais cinq ans »

« Mais ton père ne te crois jamais, » dit James.

« C'est pourquoi ils doivent être vraiment bons, » expliqua Fred. « Il ne me laisserait m'en tirer avec rien si mes mensonges étaient seulement acceptables. »

_« J'avais perfectionner l'art de mentir à cet âge, » dit Sirius fièrement._

_« Bien sûr, Patmol tu es le pire menteur que je connaisse, » dit Remus et James rit en accord._

**Mais aujourd'hui, tout irait bien? Cela valait même la peine de supporte Dudley Piers du moment qu'il pouvait passer la journée dans un endroit qui ne serait ni l'école, ni le placard, ni le salon à l'odeur de chou de Mrs Figg.**

« Argh, le chou, » Al fit la grimace.

**Tandis qu'il conduisait la voiture, l'oncle Vernon se plaignait à la tante Pétunia. Il aimait bien se plaindre de choses et d'autres. Les gens qui travaillaient avec lui, Harry, la municipalité, Harry, son banquier et Harry constituaient quelque uns de ses sujets préférés. Ce matin-là, c'était aux motos qu'il en avait.**

« J'ai le sentiment qu'il n'aime pas oncle Harry, » dit Fred gardant un visage impassible.

« Je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens ça, » fit James en secouant la tête.

« C'est juste un sentiment, » Fred haussa les épaules nonchalamment et tous deux se mirent à rire.

_« Ils semblent vraiment t'aimer Harry, » dit Frank._

_« Et bien, je les aime vraiment aussi, » répondit Harry._

**« …. conduisent comme des malades,ces petits voyous! Dit-il alors qu'une moto les dépassait.**

**« J'ai rêvé d'une moto, cette nuit, dit Harry qui se souvenait, soudain de son rêve. Elle volait.**

«Idiot, » fit Rose en secouant la tête.

« Je m'assurerai de dire à papa que c'est ce que tu penses de lui, » dit Al en riant.

« Et bien, quand il dit quelque chose comme ça, comment ne puis-je pas l'appeler comme ça? » dit Rose sachant que Al n'allait jamais raconter ça à son père.

_« Pas un mouvement intelligent Harry, » fit Remus. « On dirait que tu as hérité du cerveau de ton père. »_

**L'oncle d'Harry faillit percuter la voiture qui le précédait. Il se retourna brusquement, son visage si rouge qu'il ressemblait à une énorme betterave à moustache.**

**« LES MOTOS NE VOLENT PAS! Hurla t-il.**

« Sur-réaction, » fit Victoire en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Dudley et Piers ricanèrent.**

**« Je le sais bien, répondit Harry, ce n'était qu'un rêve.**

« Et bien, Harry, mon garçon, tu es supposé rêvé de choses ennuyeuses comme les Dursley aimeraient que tu le fasses, » dit Fred d'une voix pompeuse.

**Mais il regretta d'en avoir trop dit. Plus encore que les questions qu'il posait, les Dursley détestait l'entendre parler d'objets qui sortaient de leur rôle habituel, que ce soit dans un rêve ou un dessin animé, comme s'ils redoutaient qu'il n'en tire des idées dangereuses.**

_« Des idées dangereuses, » se moqua Frank. « Cet homme est idiot. »_

« Il n'y a aucun doute à propos de ça, » rit Teddy.

**C'était un samedi ensoleillé et le zoo était bondé de familles en promenade. Les Dursley achetèrent à Dudley et à Piers de grosses glaces au chocolat. Mais, avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de repartir, la jeune femme souriante qui vendait les glaces avait demandé à Harry ce qu'il voulait et ils avaient fini par lui acheter une sucette bon marché.**

_« Je les ai toujours aimées, » dit Lily._

**Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas si mauvaise que ça, pensa Harry tandis qu'il la léchait devant la cage d'un gorille occuper à se gratter la tête. L'animal ressemblait étrangement à Dudley, sauf qu'il n'était pas blond.**

Les Potter et Teddy rirent particulièrement fort à ça.

_« Bonne blague Harry, » rit Sirius._

**Il y avait bien longtemps que Harry n'avait pas passé une matinée aussi agréable. Il prenait la précaution de se tenir à l'écart des Dursley pour éviter que Dudley et Piers, qui commençaient à se lasser des animaux, ne se consacrent une fois de plus à leur passe-temps favori: lui taper dessus.**

« Bon plan oncle Harry. Je ne pense pas que papa aurait eu le sens de faire ça, » dit Rose.

**Ils déjeunèrent au restaurant du zoo ou Dudley fit une grosse colère parce que sa coupe de glace géante n'était pas assez grande à son goût. L'oncle Vernon lui en commanda une autre et Harry fut autorisé à finir la première.**

« Les choses semblent aller trop bien, » dit Al d'un air suspicieux. « Je n'aime pas ça. »

« Mais papa est heureux, » fit Lily, confuse.

« Je pari que quelque chose va arriver, » fit Al sombrement.

**Mais Harry aurait dû s'en douter: tout cela était trop beau pour durer.**

« Tu vois, » soupira Al.

_« Harceler, harceler, harceler... »_

Tous ricanèrent doucement à ça.

_« Sirius. »_

_« Désolé Lils. »_

**Après déjeuner, ils allèrent voir les reptiles au vivarium. L'endroit tait sombre et frais, avec des cages de verre éclairées qui s'alignaient le long des murs. Derrière les vitres, on voyaient toute sortes de lézards et de serpents qui rampaient et ondulaient sur des morceaux de pierre ou de bois. Dudley et Piers voulaient voir d'énormes cobra au venin mortel et de gros pythons capables de broyer un homme dans leur étreinte. Dudley ne mit pas longtemps à dénicher le plus grand serpent du vivarium. Il était si long qu'il aurait pu s'enrouler deux fois autour de la voiture de l'oncle Vernon et la réduire en un petit tas de ferraille, mais pour l'instant, il ne semblait pas d'humeur à tenter ce genre d'exploit. En fait, il dormait profondément.**

**Le nez collé contre la vitre, Dudley contemplai les anneaux luisants du reptile.**

**« Fais le bouger, dit-il à son père d'une voix geignarde.**

**L'oncle Vernon tapota la vitre, mais le serpent ne bougea pas.**

**« Recommence, ordonna Dudley.**

**L'oncle Vernon donna de petit coups secs sur la vitre, mais le serpent continua de dormir.**

**« On s'ennuie ici, marmonna Dudley en s'éloignant d'un pas traînant.**

**Harry s'approcha alors de la cage de verre et contempla le serpent. Il n'aurait pas été surpris que le reptile soit lui-même mort d'ennui à force de rester seul dans cette cage sans autre compagnie que tous ces imbéciles qui passaient la journée à taper contre la vitre. C'était pire que de se coucher dans un placard avec pour toute visite cette de la tante Pétunia qui tambourinait à la porte pour le réveiller. Lui, au moins, pouvait se déplacer dans la maison.**

« Il se compare avec un serpent, » rit James avec stupéfaction.

« Au moins, il pense qu'il est mieux, » rit également Fred.

_« Je pense que c'est peut-être mieux d'être le serpent, » dit Sirius_

« Évidemment, Patmol pense que j'ai tort, » dit Fred. Il avait un grand respect pour les Maraudeurs et utilisait leur surnom avec plaisir.

_mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Il ne savait pas comment les autres allaient prendre le fait qu'il était Fourchelangue._

« Papa est un Fourchelangue? » s'exclama Lily.

« Ce n'est pas possible, » dit Al.

« Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est obscur, Al, c'est... » commença à dire Rose mais fut interrompue.

« Je sais ça, » siffla Al. « Je veux juste dire que je sais que papa ne peut pas parler aux serpents. »

« Mais il vient juste de dire ( bon, penser en réalité) qu'il était un Fourchelangue, » dit Rose.

« Mais Al à raison, » intervint James. « Il y avait un serpent dans notre cour-arrière il y a quelques années, et je sais que papa ne pouvait pas lui parler. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Rose voyant que James et Al ricanaient tous deux maintenant.

« Il l'a pratiquement attaqué quand il a essayé de le bouger, » rit James.

« Et après, il a essayé de poursuivre papa quand il a essayé de fuir, » rit Al.

« Donc tu peux le voir, c'est improbable que papa soit un Fourchelangue, » conclut James.

« Tu sembles avoir un bon argument. » Rose hocha la tête. Elle était en train d'essayer très fort de ne pas rire. « Mais comment explique-tu ce que oncle Harry vient de dire? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Al. « Tu ne penses pas que papa faisant juste semblant alors, hein James?

« J'en doute, » répondit James.

« Peut-être que Harry était un Fourchelangue étant enfant mais n'en est plus un maintenant, » suggéra Teddy, pensif.

« Ce n'est pas possible, » se moqua Rose. « Ce n'est pas un langage normal que tu peux apprendre ou oublier... c'est juste quelque chose que tu sais... enfin, si tu es un Fourchelangue. »

« Je ne sais pas alors, » fit Teddy, exaspéré. « Pourquoi ne continuons pas juste à lire. »

_« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas?_

_« Non, » fit Harry. Personne ne le crût mais il n'en dit pas plus._

**Le serpent ouvrit soudain ses petits yeux brillants. Lentement, très lentement, il leva la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au même niveau que celle de Harry.**

**Et il lui fit un clin d'œil.**

_« Ok, c'est bizarre, » dit James puis il regarda vers son fils, maintenant pâle. La compréhension s'infiltra en lui et il ne su pas comment il se sentait à propos de ça si c'était vrai. « Tu es un Fourchelangue! »_

_Harry fixa son père, effrayé. Il pensait qu'il avait quelques sentences de plus avant que quiconque réalise. « Ouais, » dit-il, bien que la vérité soit qu'il ne l'était plus. Pas depuis la bataille finale._

« Tu vois, j'avais raison, » firent Teddy et Al fièrement.

« Mais... comment-est-ce arrivé? » fit Rose incrédule.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Teddy en haussant les épaules.

_« Comment? » demanda James. Il savait que c'était une aptitude qui se transmettait à travers les générations, et il n'était pas un Fourchelangue._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire? » Al parût scandalisé.

_« Je ne peux pas dire, » dit Harry sans croiser le regard confus et appréhensif de son père._

_« Et bien ça na aucune importance pour moi, Harry, » dit Lily en foudroyant du regard son futur mari. « Ça ne change pas qui tu es. »_

_« Non, ça ne change rien, » dit James. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un décent Fourchelangue, mais maintenant, il savait, c'était aussi simple que ça._

_« Je ne sais pas, parler aux serpents me donne la chair de poule, » dit Sirius amenant tout le monde à rire et à alléger la tension dans la pièce._

Tout comme les personnes lisant le livre.

**Harry resta bouche bée. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le regardait, puis il adressa à son tour un clin d'œil au serpent.**

**Le reptile fit un signe de tête en direction de l'oncle Vernon et Dudley, puis leva les yeux au plafond. Il semblait sire à Harry: « J'ai droit à ça sans arrêt. »**

**« Je sais, murmura Harry, sans savoir si le serpent pouvait l'entendre à travers la vitre. Ça doit être vraiment agaçant.**

**Le serpent approuva d'un hochement de tête vigoureux.**

**« D'où tu viens? Demanda Harry.**

**Le serpent pointa le bout de sa queue vers le petit écriteau apposé côté de la vitre.**

**« Boa Constrictor – Brésil, lut Harry. C'était bien là-bas? Demanda t-il.**

**Le boa pointa à nouveau la queue vers l'écriteau et Harry lut la suite: « Né à la ménagerie».**

**« Ah, d'accord, je comprends. Donc, tu n'a jamais été au Brésil?**

« Seul Harry peut avoir une conversation avec un serpent sans trouver ça anormal, » rit Teddy.

_« Et bien, ce serpent est assez sympa en fait, » dit Sirius._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il croit? Que tous les serpents sont mauvais? » se moqua Scorpius, et James dû étouffer son rire. « Oh, la ferme. »

**Tandis que le serpent confirmait d'un signe de tête, un hurlement assourdissant retentit et les fit sursauter tous les deux.**

**« DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! REGARDEZ LE SERPENT! VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS LE CROIRE!**

**Dudley revint vers la cage en se dandinant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.**

**« Pousse toi de là, toi, dit -il en donnant à Harry un coup de poing dans les côtes.**

_« Hé, laisse mon fils, espèce de gros scélérat, » fit James._

**Pris par surprise, Harry tomba sur le sol de ciment. Ce qui se passa ensuite fut tellement rapide que personne ne vit comment c'était arrivé. Soudain, alors qu'il se tenaient côte à côte devant la cage de verre, Piers et Dudley firent un bond en arrière en poussant des cris d'horreur.**

_« Wah, qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Demanda Sirius, excité en regardant son filleul qui lui fit simplement un sourire narquois._

**Harry se redressa, le souffle coupé: la vitre qui retenait le boa prisonnier avait disparu.**

« Oui, bravo papa, »firent James et Al.

« C'était une sacré démonstration de magie, » dit Rose, impressionnée.

« Es-tu si surprise? Nous parlons de Harry, là, » sourit Teddy.

_« Je suis impressionné. C'est de la magie plutôt puissante, » déclara Frank._

**Le long serpent se déroula rapidement et quitta sa cage en ondulant sur le sol. Pris de panique, les visiteurs du vivarium se précipitèrent alors vers la sortie en hurlant de terreur.**

**Au moment où le serpent glissa rapidement devant lui, Harry eut l'impression d'entendre une voix basse et sifflante dire:**

**« Et maintenant, direction, le Brésil! Merssssi, amigo.**

**Le gardien du vivarium était en était de choc.**

**« La vitre, répétait-il. Où est passée la vitre?**

**Le directeur du zoo en personne offrit une tasse de thé fort à la tante Pétunia et se confondit en excuses. Piers et Dudley balbutiaient d'un air ahuri. D'après ce que Harry avait pu voir, le serpent ne leur avait fait aucun mal, il s'était contenté de claquer des mâchoires tout près de leurs mollets pour s'amuser à leur faire peur, mais quand tout le monde eut repris place dans la voiture de l'oncle Vernon, Dudley raconta que le boa avait faillit lui arracher la jambe tandis que Piers affirmait qu'il avait essayé de l'étouffer en s'enroulant autour de lui. Mais le pire, pour Harry tout au moins, ce fut lorsque ¨Piers, qui s'était un peu calmé, dit:**

**« Harry à parlé au serpent, pas vrai, Harry?**

« Crétin, » siffla Lily et tout le monde eut l'air en colère également.

_« Non, pourquoi fallait-il que tu dises ça, maintenant, Harry va avoir des problèmes, » s'exclama Sirius._

_« Tu es encore en train de parler au livre, » fit Remus ahuri. Sirius tira simplement la langue à son ami._

**L'oncle Vernon attendit que Piers fut rentré chez lui pour s'en prendre à Harry. Sa fureur était telle qu'il pouvait à peine parlé. Il parvint seulement à dire:**

**« File... placard... pas bouger... rien à manger.**

**Puis il s'effondra dans un fauteuil et la tante Pétunia se hâta d'aller lui chercher un grand verre de cognac.**

**Beaucoup plus tard, Harry, allongé dans son placard, se désolait de ne pas avoir de montre. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure et ne savait pas si les Dursley étaient déjà couchés. Tant qu'ils ne dormaient pas, il ne pouvait pas se risquer dans la cuisine pour aller chercher discrètement quelque chose à manger.**

_« Tu ne devrais vraiment pas te faufiler... » commença Lily avant de réaliser la situation. « Je n'ai rien dit. Tu as vraiment besoin de manger, je suis sûre »_

« Grand-mère trouve des excuses pour la malice... je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça, » sourit James.

« Mais il fait ça pour ne pas mourir de faim... parce qu'il est torturé, » fit Lily en grinçant des dents ce qui fit que le sourire de James se fana.

**Il avait passé dix ans chez les Dursley, dix années sinistres, depuis que ses parents étaient morts dans cet accident de voiture alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été dans la voiture lorsque ses parents avaient été tués. Parfois, seul dans son placard, il fouillait dans ses souvenirs pendant des heures entières et une étrange vision émergeait de sa mémoire: il revoyait un éclair aveuglant de lumière verte et se souvenait d'une brûlure douloureuse sur le front.**

Tout le monde tressaillit à cette image.

_Frank lisait rapidement cela. Personne ne voulait entendre à propos de ce triste fait, mais il fit une pause à la dernière ligne. « Merlin, Harry, as-tu survécut au Sortilège de Mort »_

« Non, sans rire, » se moqua Fred.

« Ils sont du passé Fred, ils ne savent pas ça, » rappela Rose.

« Oh, c'est vrai, » Fred sourit timidement.

_« Et bien, ouais, » dit Harry en massant l'arrière de sa tête. Tout le monde le fixa la bouche ouverte. Personne n'avait jamais survécut au Sortilège de Mort auparavant. »_

« Ou depuis...sauf oncle Harry, encore une fois, » fit Rose. C'était un des faites connus à propos de la guerre.

_« C'est incroyable! »s'exclama Sirius en frappant l'adolescent frustré sur le derrière de la tête._

_« Incroyable, » dit Remus._

_« Je ne peux pas... » fit Lily, les larmes au yeux. « Tu étais si près de mourir, comment...»_

_« Vous le découvrirez plus tard, » répondit Harry._

**C'était sans doute le choc de l'accident, pensait-il, bien qu'il n'eût aucune idée de l'origine de la lumière verte. Il ne se rappelait rien de ses parents.**

_« C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de venir ici, » dit Harry en souriant à ses parents. « Je voulais quelques souvenirs de vous. »_

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, » marmonna Teddy. Mais il se rappela alors quelque chose plus clairement qu'avant. Il allait rencontrer ses parents (bien que sa mère allait être une petite fille) dans un futur très proche... en fait c'était l'été prochain!

_« Oh, Harry, » fit Lily avant de l'engouffrer en une étreinte. Son père se leva également de là où il était assis et étreignit son fils pour la première fois._

**Son oncle et sa tante ne lui en parlaient jamais et, bien entendu, il n'avait pas le droit de poser de question à leur sujet. Il n'y avait même aucune photo d'eux dans la maison.**

**Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Harry avait souvent rêvé qu'un parent lointain et inconnu vienne le chercher et l'emmène avec lui, mais cela n'était jamais arrivé.**

« Et bien, il y avait plein de gens disposé à faire ça, » dit Rose.

« Dommage que ce ne soit pas arrivé, » marmonna Lily.

**Les Dursley étaient sa seule famille. Parfois, cependant, il lui semblait (ou peut-être était-ce un simple espoir) que des gens qu'il croisait au dehors le reconnaissaient. C'était d'ailleurs des gens très étranges.**

« Des sorciers bien sûr, » dit Fred.

« Évidemment, dit Rose ennuyée.

**Un jour, un homme minuscule coiffé d'un chapeau haut de forme violet s'était incliné devant lui pendant qu'il faisait des courses avec Dudley et la tante Pétunia. Après lui avoir demandé d'un air furieux s'il connaissait cet homme, la tante Pétunia s'était dépêché de les faire sortir du magasin sans avoir rien acheté. Un autre jour, dans un bus, une vieille femme échevelée, tout habillée de vert, lui avait fait de grand signes de la main. Récemment encore, un homme chauve dans un long manteau pourpre lui avait serré la main dans rue, puis était reparti sans un mot. Le plus étrange, c'était que tous ces gens semblaient toujours disparaître dès que Harry essayait de les regarder de plus près.**

**À l'école, Harry n'avait pas d'ami. Tout le monde savait que la bande de Dudley détestait Harry Potter, avec ses vêtements trop grands, et ses lunettes cassées, et personne n'avait envie de déplaire à la bande de Dudley.**

« Pauvre papa, » fit Lily.

« Il ne sera pas seul très longtemps, » lui sourit Rose.

« Je sais, » fit Lily, souriant également.

_« C'est vraiment nul, » dit Sirius._

_« Mince alors, merci Patmol, » fit sarcastiquement Harry. Son père l'avait relâché et il était assis de l'autre côté de sa mère maintenant._

_« Et bien, c'est fini pour le chapitre deux, » annonça Frank._

_« Je lit la suite, » dit Sirius._

« Je suppose que nous n'avons plus vraiment à dire quand nous avons fini, » dit Rose.

« Je suppose que non, » dit Al. « Et je lirai la suite. »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Alors? Reviews s'il vous plait!<strong>


	3. Les Lettres de Nulle Part

**Alors voilà le chapitre 3! Je suis allée beaucoup plus vite et j'espère aller aussi vite pour la suite, mais j'en doute sincèrement. Cepedant, maintenant il y a le monde de la sorcelerie qui entre vraiment dans l'histoire, par conséquent, ça me plaira beaucoup plus à écrire.^^ Donc comme d'habitude, j'ai essayé de traduire de mon mieux. Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Choices HP et jlmill9.**

**Les insultes qui sortrent son parfois hasadeuses, mais c'est assez compliqué à traduire vu qu'il n'y a pas toujours d'équivalent. Pour cette raison, j'aimrais que Sirius jure le moins possible mais je suis sûre que c'est trop demander XD^^. Sinon, j'ai du modifier légèrement le texte du livre en français pour que ça colle avec certaines paroles des personnages le lisant: Après l'arrivée de la première lettre, où Vernon et Pétunia parle "de rejeter ces dangereuses absurdités" et dans la cabane en plaine mer: "Il espérait que le toit n'allait pas s'éffondrer, _bien qu'il aurait sûrement plus chaud_". la deuxième partie était dans la version du livre en anglais pas en français, alors je l'ai rajouté.**

**Bon, je m'arrête, et vous laisse profiter.**

* * *

><p>«<em> Sirius prit le livre avant que Frank, avant que quiconque ait le temps de protester. <em>**«« Les Lettres de Nulle Part, »»**_, il lut._ « Qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire? » lut Al.

_« Je ne sais pas mais je réalise juste que Harry a bientôt onze ans et est sur le point d'aller à Poudlard cette année, n'est ce pas? Demanda Remus._

_« Ouais, » fit joyeusement Harry._

**La fuite du boa brésilien valut à Harry la plus longue punition qu'il eût jamais reçue. Lorsqu'il fut enfin autorisé à ressortir de son placard, les vacances d'été avaient déjà commencé et Dudley avait eu le temps de casser son nouveau caméscope, d'écraser au sol son avion radio-commandé et d'étrenner son vélo de course en renversant Mrs Figg qui traverser Privet Drive avec ses béquilles.**

« Je pense que ça veut dire que j'ai gagné, » dit Al en regardant James.

« Ça ne dit pas qu'il a abandonné en le montant... juste qu'il à heurter Mrs Figg, » argua James.

« Je pense que je dois être d'accord avec Al sur cela, » dit Teddy, pensif. « Même s'il l'utilise encore, je doute que le livre le mentionnera.. donc c'était le plus près. »

« Parfait, » dit James en donnant ses gains à Al. (Teddy avait depuis longtemps été désigné juge pour quand ils avaient une dispute comme ça).

**Harry était content que l'école ait pris fin, mais il n'arrivait pas à échapper à la bande de Dudley qui venait tous les jours à la maison. Piers, Dennis, Malcom et Gordon étaient tous grand et stupides, mais comme Dudley était encore plus grand et plus bête qu'eux, c'était lui le chef.**

« Comme si ça avait du sens, » dit Scorpius en leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça en a en quelque sorte, de leur point de vue, » dit Rose. « Ils font avec leurs forces et ils se trouve que c'est la force... c'est ce avec quoi ils doivent marcher.

_« C'est vraiment brillant, » dit Frank._

_« Vraiment, je pensais que c'était une idée stupide, » dit Sirius tout en recevant de drôles de regards de la part de tous._

**Et les autres étaient ravis de pratiquer le sport préféré de Dudley: la chasse au Harry.**

**C'est pourquoi Harry passait le plus de temps possible hors de la maison, à se promener dans les environs en pensant à la fin des vacances qui représentait pour lui une minuscule lueur d'espoir. Car en septembre, il entrerait au collège et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne serait plus dans la même école que Dudley. Dudley irai à Smelting, un collège privé où l'oncle Vernon avait fait ses études. Piers Polkiss y était inscrit lui aussi. Harry, pour sa part, devrait se contenter du collège du quartier. Dudley en était ravi.**

_« Je n'aurais pas pu me soucier moins de là où j'allais du moment que j'étais loin de cet imbécile, » déclara Harry. « Je pensais que je pourrais avoir la chance de me faire quelques amis,_

« Et bien, il l'a fait, il s'est fait les meilleurs amis possibles, » dit Rose

« Papa serait d'accord avec toi su ça, » fit Al en souriant.

_et j'aurais été en mesure d'arrêter d'échouer exprès dans toutes mes classes. »_

« Il échouait exprès! » s'exclama Rose, indignée.

_« Pourquoi échouais-tu exprès? Demanda Lily, bien qu'elle ait ses soupçons._

_« Je ne pouvais pas faire mieux que Dudley, et il n'est pas vraiment un gars très intelligent, » répondit Harry, confirmant la théorie de Lily._

« C'est horrible, » dit Rose.

« Je doute que tu aurais survécut ici, » dit Al. « Pas de question et n'être pas autorisé à étudier ».

**« Là où tu vas, on met la tête des nouveaux dans le trou des toilettes, dit-il à Harry. Si tu veux t'entraîner, monte avec moi dans la salle de bain.**

**« Non, merci, répondit Harry, ces pauvres toilettes n'ont jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi atroce que ta tête, ça les rendrait malades.**

**Et il prit aussitôt la fuite avant que Dudley ait compris ce qu'il avait dit.**

« Elle est bonne papa, » rit James de même que tout le monde dans la pièce.

« Peut-être que mon esprit vif n'est pas seulement de maman, » ajouta Lily après avoir finit de rire.

_« Bonne blague, » dit Sirius tandis que tout le monde riait. « On dirait que tu as hérité des aptitudes d'insultes de ton père._

_« Je ne sais pas Patmol, » dit Remus. « Lily peut être assez insolente quand elle veut. »_

« Ouais, Lily est vraiment insolente, » dit James avec un sourire narquois à sa sœur qui sembla prendre ça comme un compliment et lui rendit son sourire.

_« C'est vrai, je suppose que nous devons attendre pour rendre un jugement sur ça, » admit Sirius._

**Un jour de Juillet, la tante Pétunia emmena Dudley à Londres pour lui acheter l'uniforme de sa nouvelle école. Elle déposa Harry chez Mrs Figg**

_« Alors je suppose que t'as pas échappé à celle là après tout, n'est ce pas Harry, » plaisanta Sirius._

**qui fut moins pénible qu'à l'ordinaire car elle s'était cassé la jambe en trébuchant sur l'un de ses chats, ce qui avait quelque peu refroidi la passion qu'elle leur portait habituellement. Harry fut même autorisé à regarder la télévision en mangeant un gâteau au chocolat qui avait du séjourner quelques années au fond d'un placard. Le soir, Dudley parada dans le salon pour montrer à toute la famille ses habits flambant neuf: un frac marron à queue de pie, un pantalon de golfe orange et un canotier. Les élèves de Smelting avaient également une canne dont ils se servaient pour se taper dessus quand les professeurs ne les voyaient pas. C'était, paraît-il, une façon de se forger le caractère.**

« Heu... comment est-ce que ça marche? Demanda Scorpius.

« Je ne sais pas mais ça à l'air marrant, » rit James.

« Dans ce cas, je suis soulagé que nous n'allons pas là, » dit Al, imaginant combien pire son frère serait si on lui donnait une canne avec laquelle le frapper.

_« Comment diable est-ce que ça pourrait aider? fit Sirius._

_« Si tu jures une fois de plus Sirius, je le ferais regretter, » annonça Lily._

**En contemplant son fils ainsi accoutré, l'oncle Vernon déclara que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie et la tante Pétunia éclata en sanglot en disant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce garçon si grand, si élégant était son petit Dudlinouchet adoré. Harry préféra ne rien dire. Il avait l'impression de s'être déjà fêlé deux côtes à force de réprimer son fou rire.**

**Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, une odeur pestilentielle se dégageait d'une grande bassine posée dans l'évier de la cuisine. Harry s'approcha et vit de vieux vêtements qui flottaient dans une eaux grisâtre.**

« Pourquoi est-ce que des vêtements seraient dans une bassine? » Demanda Scorpius. « Les Moldus sont bizarres. »

« Ce n'est pas un comportement Moldu normal, » dit Hugo. « Tout du moins, je n'ai jamais vu grand-père ou grand-mère faire ça. »

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda t-il à la tante Pétunia.**

**Elle pinça les lèvres, choquée qu'il ait eu l'audace de poser la question.**

**« C'est ton nouvel uniforme, dit elle.**

« Il va devoir porter des vêtements trempés pour aller à l'école, » dit Al.

« Pauvre papa, » renchérit Lily.

« Premièrement, ils ne seront pas trempés quand il les mettra... » dit Rose en secouant la tête.

«Je sais ça, » firent tous deux Al et Lily.

« Et deuxièmement, » continua Rose comme si elle n'avait pas entendu leur interruption, « Il ne pas aller dans ce collège du quartier de toute façon, donc ça n'a pas d'importance.»

« Mais papa pense toujours qu'il le doit, » soupira Lily. « Il va devoir s'inquiéter pour ça jusqu'à ce qu'il sache pour Poudlard. »

« Ce qui devrait arriver à tout moment maintenant, » pointa Rose.

**« Ah bon? S'étonna Harry en regardant à nouveau la bassine. Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait le tremper dans l'eau.**

« On dirait que tu as le cerveau de ton père Al, » plaisanta Scorpius.

« Merci, » fit Al avec plaisir.

_« Le sarcasme ne fonctionne pas sur elle, » dit Lily._

**« Ne fait pas l'idiot, répondit sèchement la tante Pétunia. J'ai teint en gris de vieilles affaires de Dudley. Ça te suffira très bien comme uniforme, il ne sera guère différent des autres.**

_« Oui... bien sûr, » fit Lily en levant lentement les yeux au ciel. « Parfois je ne sais pas si elle est vraiment obtus ou aime juste agir exprès comme une idiote._

**Harry en doutait, mais il était inutile de discuter.**

« Ouais, parce que discuter lui vaudra juste plus de temps dans le placard, » fit Lily en colère.

**Il se demanda à quoi il ressemblerait, là-dedans le jour de la rentrée. On aurait dit des morceaux de peau arrachés à un vieil éléphant.**

« Charmant, » fit James en riant.

**Dudley et l'oncle Vernon entrèrent dans la cuisine et fronçant le nez à cause de l'odeur que répandait la bassine. L'oncle Vernon ouvrit son journal comme à l'ordinaire et Dudley donna sur la table un coup de sa canne dont il ne se séparait plus.**

**Ils entendirent alors le facteur glisser le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres de la porte d'entrée.**

**« Va chercher le courrier, Dudley, dit l'oncle Vernon sans lever le nez de son journal.**

« Wah, je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait faire à son fils quoi que ce soit d'à moitié productif,» dit Scorpius.

« Comme si tu ne... » commença James.

« J'ai beaucoup à faire dans la maison, » dit Scorpius. « Maman dit que ça forge le caractère... c'est en fait pas si mauvais.

« N'importe quoi, »grommela James.

**« Harry n'a qu'à y aller, dit Dudley.**

« Et tiens prend ça, » dit Teddy en secouant la tête.

**« Va chercher le courrier Harry.**

**« Dudley n'a qu'à y aller, dit Harry.**

**« Donne lui un coup de canne, Dudley.**

**Harry évita la canne et alla chercher le courrier. Il y avait trois lettres: une carte postale de Marge, la sœur de l'oncle Vernon, qui était en vacance sur l'île de Wight, une enveloppe de papier kraft qui devait être une facture, et... une lettre pour Harry!**

« Sa lettre de Poudlard! » firent plusieurs personne excitées.

« Pourquoi es-tu si heureux Scorp? » demanda Rose.

« J'en ai eu assez de ces Moldus... Je parle des Dursley, pas des Moldus en général, » dit Scorpius en faisant en marche arrière quand Rose le foudroya du regard. « J'ai hâte que Mr Potter s'éloigne d'eux. »

« Je t'ai dit de juste l'appeler Harry, » dit Teddy.

« J'essayerais, » fit Scorpius légèrement frustré.

_« La lettre de Poudlard peut-être, » dit Sirius et tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel._

**Harry la contempla bouche bée. Son cœur faisait de grands bonds dans sa poitrine, comme une balle en caoutchouc. De sa vie, personne, jamais, ne lui avait écrit. D'ailleurs, qui aurait pu le faire? Il n'avait pas d'amis, pas de parents, autres que son oncle et sa tante, il n'était même pas inscrit à la bibliothèque, qui lui évitait de recevoir des mots désagréables exigeant le retour de livres empruntés. Et pourtant, il avait entre les mains une lettre dont l'adresse ne pouvait prêter à confusion:**

**Mr Harry Potter**

**Dans le placard sous l'escalier**

**4, Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

_Lily pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre à la mention du placard. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son fils avait du endurer presque dix ans de vivre dans un endroit noir et froid comme ça. Elle avait de la chance qu'il ait été capable de tourner si bien._

« Elle à raison, là, » dit Teddy. « Il aurait pu facilement devenir un monstre après avoir été élevé comme ça. »

**L'enveloppe, lourde et épaisse, était faite d'un parchemin jauni et l'adresse était écrite à l'encre verte émeraude. Il n'y avait pas de timbre.**

« Les nôtres ne sont pas faites en vertes, » dit Al.

« Ouais, c'est bleu, » dit Rose. « Je suppose que ça change en fonction de qui envoie la lettre ».

« Si tu le dis, » fit Al en haussant les épaules.

**En retournant l'enveloppe, les mains tremblantes, Harry vit un sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson qui représentait un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent en tournant la lettre «P».**

_« Oui, Poudlard! » cria Sirius._

**« Dépêche toi mon garçon, cria l'oncle Vernon dans la cuisine. Qu'est ce que tu fais? Tu regardes s'il n'y a pas de lettre piégée?**

**Sa plaisanterie le fit éclater de rire.**

« Oh, c'est très drôle, » fit Rose sarcastiquement.

**Harry reprit le chemin de la cuisine sans quitter l'enveloppe des yeux. Il donna à l'oncle Vernon la carte postale et la facture puis s'assit et entreprit de décacheter l'enveloppe jaune.**

**L'oncle Vernon poussa un grognement dégouté en ouvrant l'enveloppe de la facture et lut ce qui était écrit au dos de la carte postale.**

**« Marge**

« Marge! Fit James en souriant narquoisement avec Al et Teddy.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Rose.

« Oh, je pensais juste à propos d'une des histoires que papa nous a racontées, » rit James.

« Vas-tu élaborer sur ça? » demanda Rose en donnant le change.

« Non, je ne crois pas que je vais le faire, » répondit James avec un grand sourire narquois vers elle.

« N'importe quoi, » souffla Rose. Elle détestait quand les gens lui cachait des choses, particulièrement James. Il adorait l'ennuyer comme ça.

**est malade, dit-il à la tante Pétunia. Elle a mangé un drôle de coquillage.**

**« Papa! S'écria soudain Dudley. Papa, regarde! Harry a reçu quelque chose!**

« La ferme, » siffla Al.

**Harry était sur le point de déplier sa lettre,**

« Pourquoi a-t-il ouvert la lettre devant eux de toute façon? » demanda Rose.

« Comment était-il supposé savoir qu'ils réagiraient comme ça? » rétorqua Al.

« Il a vécu avec eux pendant des années il sait qu'ils font n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher d'avoir quelque chose qu'il voudrait ou pourrait aimer, » dit Rose. « Il aurait dû réaliser qu'ils lui prendraient la lettre. »

« Et bien désolé, la plupart d'entre nous ne pense pas à tout comme ça, » souffla Al.

_« Non Harry, tu aurais dû ouvrir ça quelque part en privé, » dit Lily._

_« Je sais ça maintenant, » dit Harry. « Je n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils s'en soucieraient si j'avais une lettre. »_

**écrite sur un parchemin semblable à celui de l'enveloppe, lorsque l'oncle Vernon la lui arracha des mains.**

**« C'est à moi! Protesta Harry en essayant de la reprendre.**

**« Qui donc t'écrirait? Dit l'oncle Vernon d'un ton plein de mépris.**

**D'une main, il secoua la lettre pour la déplier, puis il y jeta un coup d'œil. Son teint passa alors du rouge au vert plus vite qu'un feu de signalisation. Il n'en resta pas là. En quelques secondes, il était devenu d'un gris pâle de vieux porridge.**

« Joli, » ricana Fred.

« Apparemment, ils ont entendu parler de Poudlard, » fit remarquer Rose.

« Bien sûr qu'ils en ont entendu parler. Grand-mère Lily est allée à Poudlard aussi, » dit Lily.

**« P...P...Pétunia! Balbutia l'oncle Vernon.**

**Dudley essaya de s'emparer de la lettre, mais l'oncle Vernon la tenait hors de portée. Il la donna à la tante Pétunia qui en lut la première ligne d'une air intrigué. Pendant un instant, elle sembla sur le point de s'évanouir et porta la main à sa gorge d'où s'échappa un borborygme étouffé.**

**« Vernon! Oh mon dieu, Vernon!**

_« Ils n'ont pas l'air très heureux à propos de la lettre, » fit Frank avec un petit rire._

_« Non, et cela m'a seulement donner encore plus envie de la lire, » dit Harry._

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, » dit Rose.

**Ils se regardèrent comme s'ils avaient oublié que Harry et Dudley étaient eux aussi dans la cuisine. Dudley n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on manifeste une telle indifférence et il donna un coup sec de sa canne sur la tête de son père.**

« Et son père le laisse le laisse juste le frapper comme ça, » fit Rose en secouant la tête.

« Je t'ai vu frapper oncle Ron plusieurs fois, » dit Al en riant.

« C'est différent, » répliqua Rose en rougissant légèrement.

« Comment? » demanda Al en riant encore plus fort.

« Parce que si maman le voit, j'ai des ennuis, » répondit Rose. « Par ailleurs, c'est quand papa me pousse à bout... je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

**« Je veux lire cette lettre, dit-il d'une voix forte.**

_« Et qu'est-ce qui, je t'en prie, te donne le droit de lire cette lettre? » demanda Sirius._

_« Rien, mais il à toutes les autres choses qu'il veut, donc pourquoi pas ça, » fit amèrement Harry._

**« C'est moi qui veut la lire! Intervint Harry. Elle est à moi!**

**« Sortez d'ici, tous les deux, dit l'oncle Vernon d'une voix grinçante en remettant la lettre dans l'enveloppe.**

**Harry ne bougea pas.**

**« JE VEUX MA LETTRE! Hurla t-il.**

« Ah, le tempérament de papa, » rit James.

« Il faut mieux faire attention quand ça arrive, » ajouta Al en riant aussi.

_« Vous voyez, le tempérament de sa mère, » sourit Neville. Harry rendit son sourire à son ami même s'il se sentait indigné d'être comparé à sa mère._

« Quel est le problème à être comparé avec sa mère? Souffla Lily.

« Vous savez, nous n'avons toujours pas entendu un seul commentaire de maman, papa, tante Ginny ou tante Luna... Teddy, n'as-tu pas dit qu'ils étaient là? » demanda Rose. Elle était quasiment sûre que son père au moins , aurait dit quelque chose maintenant.

« Autant que je le sache, ils sont là, » répondit Teddy, réalisant qu'elle avait raison. « Peut-être qu'ils ne le sont pas encore. »

« Oh... d'accord dans ce cas, » soupira Rose.

_Même un an plus tôt, Neville ne se serait pas sentit suffisamment confortable pour dire ça à Harry, sans compter avec toutes ces autres personnes dans la pièce._

**« Laissez moi voir, exigea Dudley.**

**« DEHORS! Rugit l'oncle Vernon.**

**Il prit Harry et Dudley par la peau du cou et les poussa dans le couloir en claquant la porte de la cuisine sur eux. Harry et Dudley engagèrent aussitôt un combat féroce mais silencieux pour savoir qui écouterait au trou de la serrure ce qui allait se dire dans la cuisine. Ce fut Dudley qui l'emporta.**

_« Oh, allons Harry, tu peux le battre, » dit Sirius._

« Ce n'est pas probable, » se moqua Al.

« Ouais, même si Harry n'était pas un maigre idiot, Dudley est une baleine, » rit Teddy.

_« J'aimerais bien te voir te charger de quelqu'un qui fait plus que deux fois ton poids, » dit Harry. « J'ai de la chance qu'il n'ait jamais choisi de s'assoir sur moi au lieu de me frapper. »_

**Harry, les lunettes en bataille, s'allongea alors à plat ventre pour écouter par l'interstice entre le bas de la porte et le sol.**

**« Vernon, dit la tante Pétunia d'une voix tremblante, regarde l'adresse. Comment ont-ils pu savoir où il couche? Tu crois qu'ils surveillent la maison?**

« Est-ce qu'ils savaient vraiment qu'il dormait dans un placard? Demanda Lily.

« Pas nécessairement, » répondit Rose. « Les lettres sont adressées par un sortilège automatique... ils n'ont peut-être pas réalisé où il dormait. »

**« Il nous surveillent, ils nous espionnent, peut-être même qu'ils nos suivent, marmonna furieusement l'oncle Vernon.**

_« Comme si nous nous préoccupions de vous, » fit Sirius._

_« Non, mais nous nous préoccupons de Harry, par ailleurs, Dumbledore a, au moins, quelqu'un pour garder un œil sur lui. » dit Frank._

« C'est vrai, » dit Rose. « Et c'est cette dame aux chats. »

_« Je suppose, » Sirius fit la moue._

**« Qu'allons nous faire, Vernon? Est-ce qu'il faut leur répondre? Leur dire que nous ne voulons pas...**

**Harry apercevait les chaussures noires bien cirées de l'oncle Vernon qui faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine.**

**« Non, dit-il enfin. On ne va pas y faire attention. S'ils ne reçoivent pas de réponses... Oui, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux... Nous n'allons rien faire du tout...**

_« Ça ne va pas marcher, » dit Sirius._

_« Ça peut, s'il ne répondit pas... » s'inquiéta Lily._

« Ouais, bien sûr, il est Harry Potter, ils ne vont pas abandonner si facilement, » se moqua Scorpius.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous savons qu'il est allé à Poudlard, » fit James._

_« De plus, il est impossible qu'ils laissent Harry Potter ne pas venir à Poudlard, » ajouta Neville._

_« Hé, Nev, » fit Harry soudain curieux. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée à quel point il était célèbre._

« Il le sait maintenant, » dit Al, « Et il déteste ça. »

_« Étais-je vraiment si grand?_

_« Oui Harry, » fit Neville en riant. « Comme Dumbledore l'a dit avant, tout le monde avait entendu ton histoire. Tu es en quelque sorte devenu la personne que les parents pointent comme modèle. Je ne peux pas me souvenir combien de fois ma grand-mère t'amenais sur le tapis quand elle me réprimandait. «Harry Potter ne ferait jamais ça» ou «si tu continues à travailler dur, tu seras comme Harry Potter». Maintenant que je te connais, je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose pour laquelle je devrais clamer. Tu es complètement dingue. »_

Tout le monde riait à cela, qui était encore plus drôle à cause du fait que ça venait de Neville.

_« Comme si tu étais sain d'esprit, » rit Harry avec con ami. « Tu as fait des choses plus tôt dingues toi-même. »_

_« Oui, comme te suivre, » rit Neville._

_« Ouais, ça serait ça, » ricana Harry._

_Les parents des deux garçons regardèrent simplement leur fils, sans comprendre vraiment ce qui se passait, mais comprenant au moins, qu'ils étaient vraiment de bons amis._

« Bien sûr qu'ils sont amis, oncle Neville est génial, » dit Lily.

**« Mais...**

**« Je ne veux pas de ça dans la maison, Pétunia! Souviens-toi, quand nous l'avons pris avec nous, nous nous sommes jurés de rejeter ces dangereuses absurdités.**

« Rejeter ces dangereuses absurdités? » fit Lily en grinçant des dents. « Tu ne peux pas rejeter la magie. »

« Cela la rend probablement juste plus forte, » dit Scorpius. « Les accidents de magie sont causés par des émotions fortes, et la colère ou la peur sont de puissantes sources pour ça. »

**Le soir, en revenant du travail, l'oncle Vernon fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait: il alla voir Harry dans son placard.**

« Je pari qu'il essaye de mieux l'accommoder maintenant, » dit Teddy en fronçant les sourcils. « Pour que les espions sorciers pensent qu'ils traitent Harry comme un humain.

**« Où est ma lettre? Demanda Harry au moment même où l'oncle Vernon se faufilait dans le placard. Qui est-ce que qui m'a écrit?**

**« Personne. La lettre t'a été adressée par erreur, répondit l'oncle Vernon.**

« Même Fred ne croirait pas celle là, » dit Rose.

« Hé! » fit Fred

**Je l'ai brûlée.**

_« Pourquoi espèce de vermine? » fit Lily._

**« Ce n'était pas une erreur, protesta Harry avec colère. Il y avait l'adresse de mon placard su l'enveloppe.**

**« SILENCE! Cria l'oncle Vernon.**

**Deux araignées tombèrent du plafond.**

Rose tressaillit à ça.

**Il respira profondément à plusieurs reprises, puis il se força à sourire, d'un sourire qui avait l'air singulièrement douloureux.**

**« Justement, Harry... au sujet de ce placard. Ta tante et moi, nous avons réfléchi... Tu commence à devenir un peu grand pour rester ici... Nous avons pensé qu'il serait peut-être préférable que tu déménage dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley.**

« Deuxième chambre! » hurlèrent plusieurs personnes outragées.

« Fred, je pense vraiment que nous avons besoin d'aller chez ma grande-tante et oncle dans un futur proche, » dit James.

« Vous ne ferez pas une telle chose, » intervint Teddy. « Ils le méritent bien sûr, mais vous ne briserez pas la loi. »

James foudroya son «frère» du regard mais ne répondit rien.

_« Quoi? » fit Lily, hors d'elle maintenant tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Harry. « Tu devais dormir dans un placard et ils... cet... il avait deux chambres! »_

_« Oui, » dit Harry réellement effrayé par sa mère pour la première fois. Il pouvait sentir l'énergie qui émanait d'elle._

« Allons, relax papa, elle n'est pas en colère contre toi, » dit James en levant les yeux au ciel.

_« Il y a aussi une chambre d'amis, » fit-il d'une voix basse._

_« Est-ce qu'il est en train d'essayer de la pousser à bout? » rit Fred._

_Les yeux de Lily se rétrécirent. Elle se leva et alla quelque part ou personne ne pourrait la voir pour qu'elle puisse rager en paix._

_« Pourquoi lui as-tu dit la dernière partie? » demanda James en regardant sa petite amie avec inquiétude._

_« J'imaginais qu'elle aurait découvert de toute façon. Je pouvais tout aussi bien lui dire maintenant, » répondit Harry. Lui aussi était inquiet._

« Alors, il était raisonnable, » dit Rose.

**« Pourquoi? Demanda Harry.**

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu demande ça? Demanda James._

_« Il faisait quelque chose de bien pour moi, » dit Harry. « Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. »_

_« Hmph, » fit James. Il avait lui aussi l'air de vouloir sortir les choses de sa poitrine._

« Papa questionne toujours les choses un peu trop, » sourit James.

« Je suppose que cela provient de grandir avec ces horribles gens où il a apprit à s'attendre le pire, » fit Al sombrement.

**« Ne pose pas de question! Répliqua sèchement son oncle. Prends tes affaires et monte là-haut.**

**Il y avait quatre chambre dans la maison des Dursley: une pour l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia, une chambre d'amis (qui servait généralement à Marge, la sœur de Vernon), une où Dudley dormait et une autre où Dudley mettait tous ses jouets et tout ce qui ne rentrait pas dans la première.**

**Un seul voyage suffit à Harry pour transporter toutes ses affaires dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda autour de lui. Presque tous les objets qu'il voyait étaient cassés. Le caméscope était posé sur un char d'assaut à pédales avec lequel Dudley avait écrasé le chien du voisin; dans un coin, il y avait la première télévision de Dudley qu'il avait éventré d'un coup de pied un jour où son émission préférée avait été annulée; il y avait aussi une grande cage dans laquelle avait vécu autrefois un perroquet que Dudley avait échangé contre une carabine à air comprimé. La carabine, posée sur une étagère, était complètement tordue depuis je jour où Dudley s'était assit dessus. Les autres étagères étaient remplies de livres. C'était les seules choses auxquelles il semblait ne jamais avoir touché.**

« C'est vraiment choquant, » se moqua Rose.

**Du rez-de-chaussée montaient les hurlements de Dudley qui s'adressait à sa mère.**

**« Je ne veux pas de lui là-dedans, criait-il. J'ai besoin de cette chambre... Fais le sortir...**

« Besoin de cette chambre, » fit Rose en levant un sourcil. « Tout ce qui était dedans était du bric-à-brac qu'il n'utilisait jamais! »

« Mais tu oublies le principe du problème, » fit Teddy à travers ses dents. « Il ne veut pas que Harry ait quoi que ce soit... alors bien sûr il à besoin de cette chambre. »

_« C'était la première fois qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, » déclara Harry._

« Wow, ils peuvent réellement lui dire non, » dit Rose, incrédule.

« Ça montre juste à quel point ils ont peur des sorciers, » dit Scorpius

**Harry soupira et s'étendit sur le lit. La veille, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir cette chambre. Aujourd'hui, il aurait mieux rester dans son placard avec sa lettre, plutôt que d'être ici sans avoir le droit de la lire.**

**Pendant le petit déjeuner du lendemain, tout le monde resta silencieux. Dudley était un état de choc. Il s'était égosillé, avait frappé son père avec sa canne, s'était fait vomir exprès, avait donné des coups de pied à sa mère et jeté sa tortue à travers le toit de la serre, sans parvenir à récupérer sa chambre. Harry repensait à ce qui s'était passé la veille à la même heure et il regrettait amèrement de n'avoir pas ouvert sa lettre pendant qu'il était encore dans le hall d'entrée. L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia échangeaient de sombres regards.**

**Lorsque le courrier arriva, l'oncle Vernon, qui s'était efforcé de se montrer aimable avec Harry, envoya Dudley le chercher.**

« Je pari que ça aurait été mieux si oncle Harry avait eu la lettre, » dit Hugo.

« Tu penses qu'ils ont envoyé une autre lettre à papa si tôt? » demanda Lily?

« Ouais, il est Harry Potter, après tout. Ils utiliseraient n'importe quel moyen pour l'avoir, n'est ce pas? » dit Hugo.

« C'est vrai, » convint Rose. « Il aurait été mieux que oncle Harry ait la lettre. »

_« J'aimerais vraiment qu'il ne l'ait pas fait, » fit lugubrement Harry. Puis il se souvint de sa rencontre avec Hagrid et pensa que peut-être , les choses avaient fonctionné pour le mieux._

« Si c'est un temps soit peu comme ce qu'il nous à décrit, il a raison, » sourit James.

**Ils l'entendirent donner des coups de conne un peu partout sur son chemin, puis il se mit à hurler.**

**« Il y en a une autre! Mr Harry Potter, dans la plus petit chambre du 4, Privet Drive...**

« Quel idiot, » dit Rose. « Il voulait lire cette lettre autant que oncle Harry. Il aurait du garder sa bouche fermée. »

« C'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sait lire encore, donc il à peut-être besoin de sa chère maman pour le faire pour lui, » fit Scorpius avec un sourire narquois.

**L'oncle Vernon poussa un cri étranglé et se précipita dans le hall d'entrée, Harry sur ses talons. L'oncle Vernon dut se battre avec Dudley et le faire tomber par terre pour essayer de lui arracher la lettre, ce qui était d'autant plus difficile que Harry avait attrapé l'oncle Vernon par derrière en lui serrant le cou. Après quelques instant d'un furieux combat au cours duquel chacun prit de nombreux coups de canne, l'oncle Vernon se releva, le souffle court, la main crispée sur la lettre destinée à Harry.**

**« Va dans ton placard... je veux dire, dans ta chambre. Dit-il à Harry d'une voix rauque. Et toi Dudley,va-t'en, file!**

**Inlassablement, Harry faisait les cent pas autour de sa chambre. Quelqu'un savait qu'il avait déménagé de son placard et semblait également savoir qu'il n'avait pas reçu la première lettre. Cela signifiait sûrement qu'il essaierait encore. Et cette fois, il s'arrangerait pour que la lettre lui parvienne. Il avait un plan.**

« Argh,» dit Rose. « J'ai entendu ça avant. »

« Ouais, en général avant que quelque chose brillant n'arrive, » ajouta James en souriant.

« Non, en général avant que quelque chose de catastrophique n'arrive, » le corrigea Rose.

« Comme je l'ai dit, brillant, » sourit narquoisement James.

_« Je n'aime pas le son de ça, » dit Lily en rentrant à nouveau dans la pièce. « Ça ressemble à quelque chose que ton père ferait. »_

« Évidemment, » sourit James.

_« Et bien, qu'est ce que j'étais supposé faire? » demanda Harry. « Rester juste assis là et tant pis? »_

« Jamais, » fit tout le monde.

_« Non, je suppose que je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses ça, » lui sourit Lily._

**Le lendemain matin, le vieux réveil rafistolé sonna à six heures. Harry arrêta aussitôt la sonnerie et s'habilla en silence pour ne pas réveiller les Dursley. Puis il descendit l'escalier sans faire le moindre bruit et sans allumer les lumières.**

« Pas un mauvais plan, » dit James.

« Mais je suis sûr que les Dursleys seraient arrivés à la même conclusion, » dit Teddy. « Ils ne sont pas aussi stupides. »

_« Pas un mauvais plan, » dit Sirius. _

_« Je suis heureux qu'il ait eu le sceau d'approbation des Maraudeurs, » dit Harry._

« C'était vraiment du compliment, » fit Fred, d'accord avec Harry.

« Je pense qu'il était sarcastique, » dit Rose.

« N'importe quoi, » répliqua Fred en haussant les épaules.

_« Aucun plan ne devrait être mis à exécution sans lui, » fit Sirius sérieusement._

**Il allait attendre que le facteur arrive au coin de Privet Drive et lui demander de lui donner les lettres du numéro 4 en premier. Le cœur battant, il traverse la hall d'entrée en direction de la porte...**

**« AAAAAARRRGH!**

**Harry fit un bond. Il venait de marcher sur une grosse chose molle étalée devant la porte, une chose vivante!**

« Et bien, ça n'a pas marché, » dit James.

« Mais il a put marcher sur Vermine au moins, » ajouta Fred, et tous deux rirent.

_« Oh nom de nom, le lourdaud y à pensé aussi, » dit Sirius. « Au moins tu as pu marcher sur lui. »_

« Je me demande si tous les farceurs pensent de la même façon, » marmonna Rose pour elle-même.

**Des lumières s'allumèrent au premier étage et il se rendit compte avec horreur que la grosse chose molle était en réalité la tête de son oncle. L'oncle Vernon avait passé la nuit devant la porte, dans un sac de couchage, pour empêcher Harry de réussir ce qu'il avait tenté de faire. Après l'avoir traité de tous les noms pendant près d'une demi-heure, l'oncle Vernon ordonna à Harry d'aller lui préparer une tasse de thé. Découragé, Harry s'en alla dans la cuisine en traînant des pieds, et lorsqu'il revint, le courrier était déjà entre les mains de son oncle. Il aperçut trois lettres à l'entre verte qui lui était adressées.**

**« Je veux mes... commença t-il.**

**Mais l'oncle Vernon était déjà en train de déchirer les lettres sous ses yeux.**

**Ce jour-là, l'oncle Vernon n'alla pas travailler.**

«Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas aller travailler avec ses ennuyeuses perceuses... quelle honte, » fit Fred.

**Il resta à la maison et cloua une planche devant la boîte aux lettres.**

**« S'ils n'arrivent pas à nous les faire parvenir, ils finiront par laisser tomber, dit-il à la tante Pétunia, la bouche pleine de clous.**

« Heu... est-ce que le facteur ne frapperait pas simplement à la porte, » dit Hugo.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que le facteur est celui qui distribue les lettres, » répondit Rose. « Les lettres n'ont pas de timbres, tu te souviens? »

« Oh, c'est vrai, » Hugo rougit. « Mais celui qui envoyait ces lettres ne va pas être stoppé par ça de toute façon. »

**« Je ne sais pas si ça servira à grand chose, Vernon.**

**« Pétunia, ces gens-là sont très différents de nous, ils ne raisonnent pas comme toi et moi, répliqua t-il en essayant de planter un clou avec le morceau de cake que la tante Pétunia venant de lui apporter.**

« Merci Merlin, » dit Scorpius. « Nous ne voudrions pas être comme vous. »

« Hmph, » fit Rose en le foudroyant du regard.

« Je veux dire, eux... » souffla Scorpius.

« Elle sait ça, elle aime juste t'embêter à propos du préjudice des Sang-Pur, » dit Al ennuyé.

« Al... comment oses-tu dire ça! » fit Rose.

« C'est vrai, » répliqua Al.

« Et alors, » firent tous deux Rose et Scorpius, puis Scorpius ajouta, « C'est juste la façon dont nous communiquons. »

« Et bien, c'est sacrément ennuyant, » grogna Al.

« Merci pour nous dire ça, » rit Rose. « Et bien, nous avons juste à le faire plus souvent maintenant. »

_« Et c'est quelque chose dont nous sommes tous fiers, » dit Frank._

_« Sirius fit simplement la moue_

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait la moue? » demanda Fred. « Il ne veut pas être comme les Dursley, n'est ce pas? »

_pendant un minute jusqu'à ce que Remus disent, « Pour l'amour de Merlin, continue de lire et arrête de faire la moue... juste parce que Frank à dit ce que tu voulais dire._ »

« Oh, » rit Fred.

**Le vendredi, douze lettres pour Harry arrivèrent. Comme la boîte aux lettres était inutilisable, elles avaient été glissées tout autour de la porte et l'une d'elle avait même été introduite à travers un vasistas dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée.**

**Ce jour-là également, l'oncle Vernon resta à la maison. Après avoir brûlé toutes les lettres, il reprit son marteau et ses clous et boucha à l'aide de planches tous les interstices autour des portes de devant et de derrière, si bien que personnes ne pouvait plus entrer ni sortir.**

« On dirait qu'il craque vraiment cette fois, » rit Teddy.

_« Vous savez, les choses sont beaucoup plus drôle maintenant, » rit Harry aux singeries de son oncle._

« Je pari, » fit Teddy.

**Le samedi, la situation devint incontrôlable. Vingt-quatre lettres destinées à Harry furent introduites à l'intérieur de la maison: elle avaient été roulées et dissimulées à l'intérieur des deux douzaines d'œufs que le livreur, passablement déconcerté, leur avait passées par la fenêtre du salon. Pendant que l'oncle Vernon donnait des coups de téléphone furieux au bureau de poste et au crémier pour essayer de trouver un responsable auprès de qui protester, la tante Pétunia réduisit les lettres en bouillie dans son mixer.**

**« Mais qui peut bien avoir envie de t'écrire à ce point? Demanda Dudley abasourdi.**

« Beaucoup de gens, » dit Al. « Papa a une boite aux lettres en plus pour toutes les lettres de fans qu'il reçoit. »

« Mais il n'avait aucune lettre quand il était enfant, » fit remarquer Rose.

« Le Département des Aurors s'est assuré qu'aucune de ces lettres ne lui arrivait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit majeur... heu, du moins son courrier des fans. J'ai vérifié, » dit Teddy. Et il aurait l'opportunité de le faire vu qu'il était un Auror aussi maintenant.

_« Beaucoup de monde en fait, » dit Neville avant de rougir._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a? » demanda Alice, remarquant son inconfort._

_« Oh, c'est juste... Et bien, je me souviens avoir écrit à Harry Potter une fois, » dit Neville d'une voix à peine plus audible qu'un murmure._

Tout le monde éclata de rire à ça. C'était si dur d'imaginer Neville (qui était maintenant presque aussi célèbre que Harry) écrire une lettre comme ça.

_« Vraiment? » fit Harry, choqué._

_« Je suppose que tu ne l'as jamais eu, » dit Neville._

_« Non, je suppose que le Ministère ou Dumbledore doivent avoir arrêter mon courrier de fans, » dit Harry avant de sourire. « Il devrait se souvenir de demander à Ginny s'il elle lui avait jamais écrit étant enfant._

Tout le monde redoubla de rire à ça.

_« Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé, » fit Neville._

_« Qui sait, » fit Harry en haussant les épaules._

« Elle est dans une des nombreux sacs au fond du Département de Régulation des Postes, » dit Teddy.

**Le dimanche matin, l'oncle Vernon avait l'air fatigué et malade lorsqu'il s'assit à la table du petit déjeuner, mais il paraissait heureux malgré tout.**

**« La poste ne fonctionne pas le dimanche,**

« C'est ce qu'il croit, » dit Scorpius. « Pourquoi les Moldus n'ont-il pas de poste le dimanche? »

« Le dimanche est supposé être un jour pour dieu... heu.. enfin c'est que j'ai entendu, » expliqua Rose.

**dit-il d'un ton joyeux en étalant consciencieusement de la marmelade sur son journal. Aujourd'hui, pas de lettres.**

**Au même moment, quelque chose tomba dans le conduit de la cheminée avec un sifflement sonore et il sentit un coup derrière la tête. Un paquet venait d'exploser dans le foyer de la cheminée en projetant une quarantaine de lettre qui volaient dans la cuisine comme des boulets de canon. Les Dursley se baissèrent pour éviter les projectiles tandis que Harry essayait d'en attraper un au vol.**

« Pourquoi n'en a t-il pas simplement prit une sur le sol? » demanda Rose.

« Est-ce que tu plaisantes? Papa pourrait en rafler une dans les airs plus vites qu'en ramasser une, » sourit James fièrement.

« Tu as raison, là, » rit Rose.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en a pas juste ramassée une sur le sol? » demanda Frank._

_Harry rougit. Il n'y avait jamais pensé._

« Parce que ses instincts sont d'attraper des objets volants, » fit fièrement Al.

_« Frank, soit gentil, » dit Alice._

_« Désolé. »_

**« Dehors! DEHORS!**

**L'oncle Vernon saisit Harry par la taille et le projeta dans le hall d'entrée, puis, dès que Dudley et la tante Pétunia eurent pris la fuite en se protégeant le visage de leurs bras, il claqua la porte de la cuisine. Derrière le panneau, on entendait les lettres qui continuaient de voler en rebondissant contre les murs et sur le carrelage.**

**« Cette fois ci, ça suffit, déclara l'oncle Vernon qui s'efforçait de parler d'une voix calme tout en arrachant des touffes de poils de sa moustache. Je veux tout le monde prêt à partir dans cinq minutes. On s'en va. Emportez simplement quelques vêtements, et pas de discussion!**

**Il paraissait tellement menaçant, avec sa moustache dégarnie, que personne n'osa plus faire un geste. Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir arraché les planches qui condamnaient la porte, ils montèrent dans la voiture qui fonça vers l'autoroute. Dudley pleurnichait à l'arrière, à cause du coup que son père lui avait donné sur la tête pour les avoir retardé en voulant à tout prix emporter sa télévision, son magnétoscope, et son ordinateur dans son sac de sport. Ils roulèrent, roulèrent, roulèrent. La tante Pétunia elle-même n'osait pas demander à son mari où il comptait les emmener. De temps à autre, l'oncle Vernon faisait demi-tour et repartait dans la direction opposée.**

**« On va les semer, on va les semer, marmonnait-il.**

« Comme si ça allait aider, » dit Teddy. « Les lettres sont envoyées là où est Harry. Tu ne peux pas les fuir. »

_« Je n'arrive pas à le croire, mais il est devenu encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était avant, » dit Sirius, s'attirant les rires de tout le monde._

**Ils roulèrent ainsi toute la journée sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter pour boire ou manger quelque chose. À la tombée d jour, Dudley poussa de longs hurlements. Il avait faim, il avait raté cinq émissions de télévision qu'il tenait absolument à voir et il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps sans pulvériser un extraterrestre sur son ordinateur.**

_« Bienvenue dans la vie Dud, » dit Harry._

**L'oncle Vernon arrêta enfin la voiture devant un hôtel sinistre, dans la banlieue d'une grande ville. Dudley et Harry partagèrent une chambre avec des lits jumeaux et des draps humides qui sentaient le moisi. Dudley passa la nuit à ronfler, tandis que Harry, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardait les phares des voitures qui passaient dans la rue. Il se posait des questions.**

_« À quoi pensais-tu? Demanda Lily._

_« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, probablement à qui m'écrivait, et si quelqu'un allait venir m'emmener loin de la vie terne que je vivais._

« Et bien, est-ce que ça ne vous remonte pas le moral, » renifla Fred.

**Au matin, on leur servit des corn flakes rassis et des toasts froids recouverts de vieilles tomates en boîte. La patronne de l'hôtel s'approcha alors de leur table.**

**« 'Mande pardon, est-ce qu'il y aurait un Mr Potter parmi vous? Parce que j'en ai une centaine comme ça à la réception.**

**Elle tenait à la main une enveloppe sur laquelle on pouvait lire cette adresse écrite à l'encre verte:**

**Mr Harry Potter**

**Chambre 17**

**Hôtel du Rail**

**Carbone-les-Mines**

**Harry essaya de s'emparer de la lettre, mais l'oncle Vernon l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main. La patronne les regardait d'un air ahuri.**

**« Je m'en occupe, dit l'oncle Vernon en se levant et en suivant l'hôtelière hors de la salle à manger.**

« C'est illégal de prendre.. heu... d'ouvrir le courrier de quelqu'un d'autre, » dit Rose.

**« Et si nous rentrions à la maison? Suggéra timidement la tante Pétunia, quelques heures plus tard.**

« Elle doit avoir réalisé que c'était inutile de courir, » dit Teddy.

_« Il devrait l'écouter. Elle, au moins en connait un peu sur notre monde, peu importe combien elle essai d'oublier, » fit tristement Lily._

**Mais l'oncle Vernon ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il cherchait. Il les conduisit au milieu d'une forêt, sortit de la voiture, inspecta les alentours, hocha la tête, puis remonta dans la voiture et ils repartirent. Il recommença ensuite le même manège au beau milieu d'un champ, entre un pont suspendu et un parking à étage.**

« Il est en train d'essayer de trouver un endroit où les sorciers n'iront pas, » dit Teddy. « Bonne chance avec ça. »

**Vers la fin de l'après midi, l'oncle Vernon s'arrêta dans un village du bord de mer, enferma tout le monde dans la voiture et s'en alla.**

**« Papa est devenu fou? Demanda Dudley, effaré, à la tante Pétunia.**

_« Wow, il est allé si loin que même son fils s'en rend compte, » fit Frank._

**La pluie commença à tomber. De grosses gouttes martelaient le toit de la voiture. Dudley pleurnichait bruyamment.**

**« C'est Lundi, dit-il à sa mère. Le jour de mon émission préférée. Je veux qu'on aille quelque part où il y aura une télévision.**

**Lundi! - on pouvait faire confiance à Dudley, il ne se trompait jamais dans les dates, à cause des programmes de télévision. Harry se souvint tout à coup que le mardi suivant, c'est à dire le lendemain, serait le jour de son onzième anniversaire!**

« Joyeux presque anniversaire papa, » sourit Lily.

_« Vraiment? Joyeux anniversaire, » fit Lily en regardant son fils qui rougit._

_« Lily, c'est son anniversaire dans le livre, pas dans la vie réelle, » dit Sirius exaspéré. « Même moi, je sais ça. »_

« Ce serait drôle si c'était vraiment son anniversaire, » rit James.

_« Non, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, une mère sait, » fit-elle. Elle remarqua que son fils n'avait toujours rien dit et elle était sûre qu'elle avait raison. « Je te pari deux Gallions que ça l'est. »_

« Wow, grand-mère joue de l'argent, » fit James. « Je ne m'attendais pas à celle-là. »

_« Lily, tu ne paris jamais, » dit James. « Toutes ces fois où tu as brisé notre... »_

_« C'était à l'école James, c'était contre les règles, » répliqua Lily, et Harry lui sourit. C'était la mère qu'il s'était attendu à rencontrer, celle tout juste comme Mione. »_

Tout le monde rit à ça.

_« Oh, allons Lily, » dit Sirius._

_« As-tu peur? » demanda Lily, piquant sa curiosité._

_« Bien, pari tenu, » fit Sirius, et tous deux se tournèrent vers Harry._

_« Elle a raison » sourit Harry. Aujourd'hui est mon deuxième anniversaire. »_

_« Merde, » jura Sirius._

Fred, et tous les autres rirent plus fort à ça.

_« Je le savais, » couina Lily avant d'étreindre son fils. « Joyeux anniversaire Harry, »_

_« Ouais, joyeux anniversaire, » fit Sirius amèrement en donnant ses gains à Lily. « Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose avant que je ne pari, cependant. »_

_« Où serais le fun dans ce cas? » dit Harry. « Oh ouais, et c'était l'anniversaire de Neville hier, »_

_« Vraiment, » fit Alice en se tournant vers son propre fils et en l'étreignant. C'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait et cela rendit Neville plus en paix. Toutes ces fois à visiter ses parents à l'hôpital et c'était ce qu'il voulait vraiment d'eux._

« Pauvre oncle Neville, » dit Lily.

_« Je dis que nous faisons une pause et célébrons, » dit Sirius._

_« Cool, » dit James et tout le monde sembla être d'accord. Après cinq minutes de félicitations et de légères discussions, un gâteau apparut dans la pièce._

_« D'où est-ce que ça vient? Demanda Remus._

« Il doivent être dans la Salle sur Demande, » dit James.

« Ça n'expliquerait pas comment un gâteau est sorti de nulle part comme ça, » dit Teddy. « La nourriture est une exception pour la salle. »

_« Cette pièce doit être comme la Salle sur Demande, Lunard, elle nous donne ce que nous voulons, » dit Sirius._

_« Non, ça ne peut pas. La Salle sur Demande ne donne pas de nourriture, » dit Neville se souvenant trop bien du temps qu'il à passé dans cette pièce, les premiers jours sans être capable d'obtenir de la nourriture._

« Heu. Quoi? » fit Al.

« Ils sont dans une pièce qui leur donne des choses, et c'est tout ce qui importe, » dit Rose.

_« Comme j'ai dit, peut-importe, et mangeons. »_

_Ils chantèrent tous Joyeux anniversaire à Harry et Neville et procédèrent à manger le gâteau et tous les autres aliment qui apparurent quelques minutes plus tard. Cela prit environ une heure pour le groupe de se rassoir et de lire à nouveau._

**Oh, bien sûr, ses anniversaires n'avaient rien de bien réjouissant – l'année précédente, les Dursley lui avaient offert un cintre et une paire de vieilles chaussettes qui avaient appartenu à l'oncle Vernon-,**

_« C'est horrible, tu n'as jamais eu de cadeau avant? » demanda Lily._

_« Pas encore, » dit Harry en pensant à quand Hagrid lui à offert Hedwige._

« Papa aime toujours aime Hedwige.. il dit qu'elle était la meilleure chouette qu'il ait jamais eu.,» dit Lily.

**mais quand même: on n'avait pas onze ans tous les jours!**

**L'oncle Vernon revint en portant sous le bras un paquet long et fin. Il souriait,**

_« Ce n'est pas bon s'il sourit, » déclara Frank._

**mais il refusa de répondre à la tante Pétunia lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait acheté.**

**« J'ai trouva l'endroit idéal, dit-il. Allez, venez! Tout le monde dehors!**

**Dehors, il faisait très froid. L'oncle Vernon montra du doigt un gros rocher qui émergeait à bonne distance de la côte. Au sommet du rocher, on distinguait une cabane misérable, à moitié en ruine. Une chose était certaine: il ne pouvait pas y avoir de télévision là-dedans!**

**« On prévoit une tempête pour cette nuit, dit l'oncle Vernon d'un ton joyeux. Et monsieur à été assez aimable pour nous prêter son bateau!**

**Un vieil homme édenté s'approcha d'eux d'un pas raide. Avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos, il montra d'un geste de la main une vieille barque qui se balançait à la surface de la mer d'un gris métallique.**

**« J'ai déjà acheté des provisions, dit l'oncle Vernon. Il ne reste plus qu'à embarquer.**

**Il faisait un froid polaire à l'intérieur de la barque. La pluie et les embruns s'insinuaient dans leur cou et un vent glacé leur fouettait le visage. Il sembla s'écouler des heures avant qu'ils atteignent enfin le rocher. Glissant à chaque pas sur la pierre humide, l'oncle Vernon les conduisit à la masure.**

**L'endroit était épouvantable: il régnait une terrible odeur d'algues, le vent sifflait à travers les fissures des murs en planches et la cheminée humide ne comportait pas la moindre bûche. Il n'y avait que deux pièces.**

« Est-ce qu'il avait besoin de les amener ici? » demanda Victoire en remuant son nez.

« Il était en train d'essayer de se cacher des sorciers, » dit Teddy.

« Je sais mais quand même... argh, cet endroit me donne la chair de poule, » grogna Victoire.

« Je devrai me souvenir de ça quand je choisirais nos emplacement de vacance, » rit Teddy.

**Les provisions de l'oncle Vernon étaient plutôt maigre: un paquet de chips pour chacun et quatre bananes.**

« Oh, quelles brillantes ration, » se moqua Scorpius.

« Comment peuvent-il se débrouiller avec ça, » fit Hugo. Al, James et Fred eurent l'air pareillement altérés, mais Hugo était définitivement le plus gros mangeur du groupe.

**Il essaya de faire un feu, mais les emballages de chips vides se consumèrent en ne parvenant à produire qu'un peu de fumée.**

_« Ce ne sont pas des rations, » souffla Lily._

**« C'est maintenant qu'on aimerait bien avoir quelques unes de ces lettres pour faire un bon feu! Dit joyeusement l'oncle Vernon.**

_« Oh, attend toi, » marmonna Lily dans sa barbe._

**Il était de très bonne humeur. De toute évidence, il était convaincu que personne ne parviendrait à braver la tempête pour leur apporter du courrier dans cet endroit.**

« Ça montre juste qu'il sait rien, » dit Rose.

**Harry songea qu'il avait raison, mais cette pensée ne le réjouissait guère.**

« Et à propos de papa? » demanda Al amusé.

« Qu'il ne connaît rien à propos de notre monde, fit tristement Rose.

_« Tu es plutôt pessimiste Harry, » dit Remus._

« Sans rire, » dit James et tout le monde rit.

_« Tu le serais aussi si tu avait vécu ma vie, » dit Harry. « Rien de bien ne m'est jamais vraiment arriver, en tout cas, pas jusqu'à ça. »_

« Et maintenant, je suis à nouveau déprimée, » fit Lily.

**Lorsque la nuit tomba, la tempête annoncée se mit à souffler autour d'eux. L'écume des vagues qui se fracassaient contre le rocher inondait les murs de la cabane et un vent féroce faisait trembler les fenêtres crasseuses. La tante Pétunia dénicha quelques couvertures moisies dans l'autre pièce et fit un lit à Dudley sur le canapé rouge aux mites. Elle s'installa avec l'oncle Vernon dans un lit défoncé de la pièce voisine et Harry du s'efforcer de trouver un endroit où le sol n'était pas trop dur. Il s'enroula alors dans la dernière couverture qui restait, la moins épaisse, la plus déchirée.**

**La tempête devenait de plus en plus violente à mesure que la nuit avançait. Harry, couché par terre, ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Il frissonnait en se tournant et se retournant pour essayer de trouver une position qui ne soit pas trop inconfortable. Son ventre vide criait famine. Les coups de tonnerre qui avaient commencé à retentir autour de minuit étouffaient les ronflements de Dudley dans le canapé. Son bras pendait par-dessus l'accoudoir et Harry apercevait le cadran phosphorescent de sa montre sur son poignet gras. Dans dix minutes exactement, Harry allait avoir onze ans. Il garda les yeux fixés sur le cadran en se demandant si les Dursley allaient se souvenir de son anniversaire. Il se demandait également où se trouvait l'auteur des lettres en cet instant.**

**Plus que cinq minutes. Harry entendit quelque chose grincer au dehors. Il espérait que le toit n'allait pas s'effondrer, bien qu'il aurait sans doute plus chaud.**

« Non, pas du tout.. il serait tout trempé dans ce cas, » rit Fred.

« Et complètement écrasé par le bois, » ajouta James en riant également.

**Plus que quatre minutes. À leur retour, il y aurait peut-être tellement de lettres dans la maison de Privet Drive qu'il arriverait à en attraper une. Trois minutes. Était-ce la mer qui cognait ainsi contre le rocher? Plus que deux minutes. Et ce craquement, qu'est ce que c'était? Le rocher menaçait-il de s'effondrer?**

**Plus qu'une minutes et il aurait onze ans. Trente seconde... vingt... dix... neuf... Et s'il réveillait Dudley rien que pour l'énerver?**

« Oui, fais-le, » encouragea James.

**Trois... deux...un...**

**BOUM ! BOUM!**

_Sirius cria, excité, et Harry fut soulagé qu'il ne se soit pas porté volontaire pour le chapitre suivant._

James eut un très grand sourire à ce commentaire.

**La cabane se mit à trembler. Harry se redressa brusquement, le regard fixé sur la porte. Dehors, quelqu'un frappait contre le panneau.**

_« Je me demande qui ça peut-être, » dit Sirius. « C'est fini pour ce chapitre. »_

_« Je lit le prochain, » annonça Alice._

« Alors, qui veut lire? » demanda Al en tendant le livre.

« Je lit, » dit James en tendant le bras.

« Non, je pense que je devrais lire, » intervint Victoire. Elle n'aimait pas le sourire sur le visage de James.

« Désolé, mais c'est sa maison, elle à le droit de choisir, » dit Teddy, tandis que James commençait à faire la moue.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews s'il vous plait!<strong>


	4. Le Gardien des Clés

**Quatrième chapitre! J'espère que je ne vous ait pas fait trop attendre! Maintenant que j'ai arrêté ma formation, j'ai techniquement plus de temps pour écrire mais j'ai internet pour me distraire^^ Enfin bref... Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartiens, je ne fait que traduire, et de mon mieux, j'espère. Il y avait un jeu de mot fait avec "I'm armed!" ce qui veut dire, je suis armé, mais le jeu de mot allait avec "arm" qui veut dire "bras". J'espère que vous saisissez. J'ai remplacé par "l'armée", mais ça ne rend pas aussi bien, je trouve... Sinon, j'ai traduit "fllo-calling", le moyen de parler avec la poudre de cheminette et la tête dans le feu par, "parler par le feu". **

**Sinon... il y très souvent, dans toutes les fic que j'ai lues en anglais, le mot "pranksters"(différent de "troublemakers qui veut dire fauteur de trouble) pour désigner les jumeaux Weasley, les Maraudeurs ou encore, James et Fred. ça se traduit par "farceur ( et croyez moi j'ai cherché), mais ça ne me semble pas juste... Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait une suggestion? Voilà, j'ai fini avec mon blabla et vous laisse profiter.**

* * *

><p><strong>«« Le Gardien des Clés, »<strong>_ lut Alice d'une voix claire._, » lut Victoire.

_« Est-ce que ce n'est pas Hagrid? Demanda James._

«Non, sans rire, » fit James.

_« Je crois que c'est lui, Cornedrue, » dit Remus._

**BOUM! BOUM!**

« Ah... Je savais que j'aurais du lire ce chapitre, » dit James en faisant la moue tandis que Victoire avait simplement lut le «Boum» d'une voix normale.

« Et c'est pourquoi je savais que tu n'aurais pas du lire ce chapitre, » sourit Victoire. « Toi et la moitié des personnes présentes. »

« Et bien, je suis sûr que à un moment ou un autre, je vais avoir un chapitre qui crie et alors, on verra à quel point tu es suffisante, » déclara James en continua de faire la moue.

**On frappa à nouveau. Dudley se réveilla en sursaut.**

**« C'était un coup de canon? Demanda t-il bêtement.**

**Il y eu un grand bruit derrière eux et l'oncle Vernon entra dans la pièce en glissant par terre. Il tenait un fusil à la main.**

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'un fusil? » Demanda Scorpius.

« Ne prends-tu pas Études des Moldus? » Plaisanta Rose.

« Ouais, depuis environs quatre mois. Ils n'ont pas parlé des fusils encore, quoi que ce soit, » dit Scorpius.

« C'est une sorte d'arme Moldue qui tire des pièces de métal vers toi... Ils sont vraiment dangereux, » expliqua Rose.

**À présent, ils savaient ce que contenait le long paquet qu'il avait eu sous le bras la veille.**

_« Il a apporté une arme! » s'écria Lily._

_« Je ne pense pas que ça marcherais contre Hagrid, » dit James. « Sa peau est trop épaisse. »_

**« Qui est là? Cria t-il. Je vous préviens, je suis armé!**

« Il est dans l'armée? Vraiment? » Fit Al.

« Ça veut dire qu'il a une arme, espèce d'idiot, » grogna Rose. Elle savait qu'il connaissait celle-là et essayait d'être drôle/ennuyant.

**Il y eu un instant de silence, puis...**

**CRAAAAAC!**

**On cogna sur la porte avec tant de force qu'elle fut arrachée de ses gonds et tomba à plat sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant.**

**Un véritable géant**

« Non, seulement un demi-géant, » corrigea Rose.

_« Il n'est pas un géant, Harry, » dit Sirius._

_« Pas complètement du moins, » dit Lily._

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Sirius._

« Ils ne savent pas que Hagrid est un demi-géant? » fit Rose. « Je croyais que c'était de notoriété publique. »

« Je suppose que ça ne l'était pas à cette époque, » dit Teddy.

_« Et bien, je sais qu'il n'est pas un pur géant, il serait deux fois plus gros, mais je suis sûre qu'il est au moins à moitié géant, » dit Lily d'un ton qui rappela vraiment à Harry sa meilleure amie, ce qui en fait amena Harry et Neville à rire. (cependant ils le firent silencieusement pour que personne ne remarque.)_

_« Je t'en pris, tu crois vraiment qu'il est demi-géant? » demanda Sirius._

_« Oui, je le crois, » dit Lily._

_« Je te pari deux Gallions qu'il ne l'est pas, » dit Sirius._

_« Bien sûr, c'est ton argent, » dit Lily._

« Apparemment, grand-mère ne pari pas seulement, elle est aussi douée à ça, » fit Lily en souriant.

_« Alors, sais-tu s'il l'est? Fit-elle ne se tournant vers son fils._

_« Tu le sauras, » fut tout ce que Harry répondit._

**se tenait dans l'encadrement. Son visage était presque entièrement caché par une longue crinière de cheveux emmêlés et par une barbe broussailleuse, mais on voyait distinctement ses yeux qui brillaient comme deux scarabées noirs au milieu de ce foisonnement.**

**Le géant se glissa à l'intérieur de la mesure en inclinant la tête pour ne pas se cogner contre le plafond. Il se pencha, ramassa la porte et la remit sur ses gonds. Au dehors, le vacarme de la tempête s'était un peu atténué.**

**« Si vous aviez une tasse de thé, ce ne serait pas de refus, dit le géant. Le voyage n'a pas été facile.**

« J'adore Hagrid, » gloussa Lily.

« Il a un certain charme avec lui, » fit Rose, en accord avec sa cousine.

_« Typique Hagrid, » dit Lily en souriant._

**Il s'avança vers le canapé où Dudley était resté assis, pétrifié de terreur.**

**« Bouge toi un peu gros tas, dit-il.**

**Dudley poussa un petit cri et courut se réfugier derrière sa mère, toute aussi terrifiée, qui se cachait elle même derrière l'oncle Vernon.**

**« Et voilà Harry! Dit le géant.**

**Harry leva la tête vers son visage hirsute et vit de petite rides apparaître autour de ses yeux en forme de scarabée. Le géant souriait.**

_« Il est vraiment gentil Harry, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, » dit Lily._

« Ne t'inquiète pas grand-mère, papa sait ça, » dit Al.

_« Je sais ça maman, » dit Harry. « Hagrid est super. »_

_« Ouais, » convint Neville. « Même s'il est un peu effrayant quand on le rencontre au début. »_

« C'est vrai, » dit Scorpius.

**« La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé, dit-il. Tu ressemble beaucoup à ton père mais tu as les yeux de ta maman.**

« Non, il ressemble à son fils, » dit Al fièrement

« Tu veux dire que tu lui ressemble, espèce d'abruti, » dit Rose en lui frappant la tête.

« Aïe... non je veux dire ça de cette façon, » fit Al, opiniâtrement.

« C'est assez, » dit Teddy avant que Rose puisse le frapper encore.

_« C'était la première fois que j'ai entendu ça, » dit Harry._

« Mais certainement pas la dernière, » rit Teddy.

_« L'entends-tu souvent? » Demanda Lily._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? » demanda Harry._

_« Vu que c'est ce que j'ai pensé de toi dès le début, je dirais que oui, » répondit Remus._

**L'oncle Vernon laissa échapper un drôle de grognement.**

**« Monsieur, j'exige que vous sortiez d'ici immédiatement, dit-il. Vous avez commis une violation de domicile avec effraction.**

**« Ah, ça suffit, Dursley, espèce de vieux pruneau! Dit le géant.**

« Vous l'avez dit Hagrid! Acclama James.

**Il tendit le bras, arracha le fusil des mains de l'oncle Vernon, fit un nœud avec le canon aussi facilement que s'il avait été en caoutchouc et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce.**

_« Et bien, c'est ça de fait, » sourit Lily. « Je n'aimais pas qu'il ait une arme. »_

« Moi non plus, » renchérit Rose.

**L'oncle Vernon émit à nouveau un drôle de bruit, comme une souris sur laquelle on avait marché.**

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fuis pas comme une d'entre elle et laisse oncle Harry tranquille? » fit Fred.

**« Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire, Harry, dit le géant en tournant le dos aux Dursley. Je t'ai apporté quelque chose. J'ai du m'asseoir un peu dessus pendant le voyage, mais ça doit être très bon quand même.**

_« Ah, c'est vraiment gentil, » roucoula Lily. « Mais tu ne voudras peut-être pas le manger. »_

« Ouais, la cuisine de Hagrid est dangereuse la plupart du temps, » rit Al.

_« En fait, il n'était pas si mauvais, » dit Harry à la stupéfaction de tous (sauf Frank et Alice), vu qu'ils avaient tous eu l'expérience de Hagrid cuisinant. « Je sais, ça à dû être une première... et une dernière. »_

_« Peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas fait, » dit Remus._

_« Ouais, ce n'est pas dit, il a sans doute demandé à un elfe de maison de le faire, » dit Sirius._

**Il tira d'une poche de son manteau noir une boîte en carton légèrement aplatie. Harry l'ouvrit en tremblant et découvrit à l'intérieur un gros gâteau au chocolat un peu fondu sur lequel était écrit au glaçage vert: «Joyeux Anniversaire Harry».**

« Est-ce que Hagrid aime la couleur verte, ou, quelque chose? Demanda James.

« Je sais pas, » fit Al en haussant les épaules.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec la couleur verte? Demanda Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils vers James.

« C'est une horrible couleur,» fit narquoisement James avant d'être frappé à la tête par un oreiller qui suivit immédiatement cette phrase..

_« Pourquoi a-t-il choisi vert? » demanda Sirius?_

_« Peut-être en fonction de mes yeux, » supposa Harry._

« Ça a du sens en fait, » dit James toujours en train de masser sa tête à l'endroit frappé par l'oreiller.

_« Hum, peut-être »._

**Harry leva les yeux vers le géant. Il aurait voulu lui dire merci, mais le mots se perdirent dans sa gorge et il s'entendit demander:**

**« Qui êtes vous?**

_« Harry James Potter, utilises tes bonnes manières, » cria Lily vers son fils._

_« Maman... »_

_« James? » demanda James d'un ton interrogatif._

« Ils ne savent même pas le deuxième prénom de papa, » soupira Lily.

« Non, ils ont dix-huit ans et ils viennent juste de sortir de Poudlard, si je me souviens bien, » dit Teddy.

_« Ça semblait simplement juste, » dit Lily, maintenant rougissante. « Ça ne te gène pas?»_

_« Bien sûr que non, j'aime bien, » sourit James._

_« Bien, parce que c'est mon nom, » sourit Harry._

_« Où as-tu appris les bonnes manières? » demanda Lily en se souvenant de ce dont elle parlait avant que James ne l'interrompt._

_« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas que les Dursley m'aient appris, » dit Harry espérant que ça marcherait et que sa mère le laisserait._

« Bon plan, papa, » rit James.

« Dommage que tu n'es pas hérité de son intelligence, » plaisanta Fred.

« Je pense que c'est bien qu'il n'en ait pas hérité. C'est mieux de l'entendre se faire hurler dessus, » rit Al.

_« Je suis surpris qu'il ait quelque manière que ce soit, » dit Remus._

_« Je suppose, » dit Lily._

**Le géant eut un petit rire.**

**« Ah, c'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présenté, dit-il. Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard.**

**Il tendit une énorme main et serra celle de Harry en lui secouant le bras.**

**« Et ce thé? Il faudrait peut-être y penser, dit-il en se frottant les mains. Remarquez, si vous avez quelque chose de plus fort, je ne serais pas contre.**

« Ouais, je suis sûr que Harry a une bouteille de whisky dans son sac, » se moqua Teddy. « Il a onze ans! »

_« Vous ne boirez pas devant mon fils, Hagrid, » fit Lily._

_« Et bien, il a prit une lampée de quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas beaucoup, » dit Harry._

_« Hmph, » fit Lily en croisant ses bras._

**Son regard tomba sur la cheminée vide. En voyant les paquets de chips calcinés, il poussa un grognement et se pencha sur l'âtre. Personne ne put voir ce qu'il faisait, mais quand il se releva un instant plus tard, un feu d'enfer ronflait dans la cheminée, projetant des lueurs dansantes dans la cabane humide. Harry sentit la chaleur se répandre autour de lui comme s'il venait de plonger dans un bain tiède.**

**Le géant se rassit dans le canapé qui s'écrasa sous son poids et sortit toute sorte d'objets de sa poche: une bouilloire en cuivre, un paquet de saucisses, un tisonnier, une théière, des tasses ébréchées et une bouteille qui contenait un liquide ambré dont il avala une gorgée avant de préparer le thé.**

_« Elles sont grandes comment, ses poches? » demanda Frank._

_« Assez grandes pour tout ça et plus encore, » sourit Harry._

**Bientôt, l'odeur des saucisses grillées qu'on entendait grésiller dans la cheminée se répandit dans la cabane. Tout le monde resta immobile et silencieux pendant que le géant s'affairait, mais lorsqu'il fit glisser du tisonnier six grosses saucisses bien juteuses et légèrement brûlées, Dudley commença à frétiller.**

**« Dudley, ne touche à rien de ce qu'il te donnera, dit sèchement l'oncle Vernon.**

« Hagrid n'est pas susceptible de lui donner quoi que ce soit, » dit Teddy. « En supposant qu'il sache quel cochon pourri gâté est Dudley. »

_« Comme si Hagrid allait lui donner quoi que ce soit, » fit Sirius._

**Le géant eut un petit rire narquois.**

**« Votre gros lard de fils n'a pas besoin d'engraisser davantage, Dursley, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Il donna les saucisses à Harry qui avait tellement faim que rien ne lui avait jamais paru aussi délicieux,**

« Et bien, il a depuis, ou bien il a mentit à grand-mère depuis des années, » dit Lily.

**mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du géant. Finalement, comme personne ne semblait décidé à donner la moindre explication, il rompit le silence:**

**« Je suis désolé, dit-il, mais je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes.**

_« Tu vois, il a quelques manières, là, » dit Alice à Lily._

_« Oui, sourit Lily.»_

**Le géant avala une gorgée de thé et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main.**

**« Appelle moi Hagrid, dit-il, comme tout le monde. Et je te l'ai dit, je suis le Gardien des Clés de Poudlard. Tu sais déjà ce qu'est Poudlard, j'imagine?**

_« Non, il ne sait pas, parce que sa soi-disant «famille» ne lui a jamais dit, » fit Remus, vraiment en colère, maintenant._

**« Euh... non... répondit Harry.**

**Hagrid parut scandalisé.**

**« Désolé, dit précipitamment Harry.**

« Ouais, parce qu'il est celui qui devrait être désolé pour ça, » fit Scorpius.

« C'est la faute de ces stupides Dursley, » renchérit Al.

_« Ne t'excuse pas Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute, » dit Sirius, furieux lui aussi. « Comme j'aimerais t'avoir élevé! »_

« Comment aurait-il pu? Il était à Azkaban depuis que Mr... Harry à vaincu Voldemort pour la première fois, » dit Scorpius.

« Je doute qu'il sache ça, » dit Teddy.

_« C'est pensée assez effrayante, » dit Remus._

_« Mais pas aussi mauvaise que la vérité, » dit Frank, et tout le monde du en être d'accord. _

**« Désolé? Aboya Hagrid en se tournant vers les Dursley qui se tassèrent sur eux-mêmes en essayant de disparaître dans la pénombre. C'est eux qui devraient être désolé! Je savais que tu ne recevais pas les lettres mais j'ignorais que tu n'avais même pas entendu parler de Poudlard! Tu ne t'es donc jamais demandé où tes parents avaient appris tout ça?**

« Bien sûr qu'il en s'est jamais demandé ça... ils ne savait pas que ses parents pouvaient faire de la magie, » fit Al amèrement. « Je ne sais pas comme papa à survécut à ça. »

« Maman aussi à dû grandir sans connaître la magie, » fit remarquer Hugo.

« Je suppose, mais au moins, elle n'était pas haïe et forcée à vivre dans un placard à balai, » fit Al.

**« Tout ça quoi? S'étonna Harry.**

_« Hagrid ne va pas aimer ça, » sourit James._

**« TOUT ÇA QUOI ? Tonna Hagrid. Attend un peu!**

_« Hé, pourquoi n'as-tu pas hurlé? » demanda Sirius à Alice._

_« Désolé, mais ce n'est pas mon style, » dit Alice._

« Son style est stupide, alors, » fit James en faisant la moue.

« Fais attention, » prévint Teddy parce que Victoire le foudroyait du regard.

_« Allons, c'est amusant, » Sirius fit la moue._

_« Non, » dit Alice._

_« Dans ce cas, je peux lire, » proposa Sirius._

« Ça ne va pas marcher, » sourit James.

_« Non, tu as eu ton tour, » répondit Alice en lui souriant._

_« Hmph, » souffla Sirius._

**Il se leva d'un bond. Sa colère était telle qu'il semblait remplir tout l'espace de la cabane. Les Dursley s'étaient recroquevillés contre le mur.**

**« Vous n'allez pas me dire, rugit Hagrid, que ce garçon – ce garçon! - ne sait rien sur... sur RIEN ?**

« Ouais, ça semble vrai, » rit Fred. « Il ne sait rien. »

« Papa ne va pas aimer ce commentaire, » ajouta James en ricanant.

_« Je n'ai pas vraiment aimer ça. Ça me faisait me sentir comme un idiot, » dit Harry._

« Je te l'avais dit, » rit James.

_« Il veut simplement dire à propos de notre monde, » fit gentiment Lily._

_« Je sais, mais il ne l'a pas bien dit. Je veux dire, je savais des choses. » dit Harry._

**Harry pensait qu'il exagérait. Après tout, il était allé à l'école et il avait toujours eu de bonne notes.**

**« Je sais quand même certaines choses, dit-il. J'ai fait des mathématiques et tout ça...**

**Mais Hagrid eut un geste dédaigneux de la main.**

**« Je voulais dire que tu ne sais rien de notre monde, de ton monde. De mon monde. Du monde de tes parents.**

**« Quel monde?**

« Si je ne savais pas qu'il ne connaissait vraiment rien de tout ça, j'aurais peut-être pensé qu'il continuait à dire des choses comme ça juste pour mettre Hagrid hors de lui, » rit Teddy.

**Hagrid parut sur le point d'exploser.**

**« Dursley! Hurla t-il.**

**L'oncle Vernon, le teint livide, marmonna quelque chose qui aurait pu vouloir dire:**

**« Maisnonmaisquoimaispasdutout »**

**Hagrid regarda Harry d'un air effaré.**

**« Il faut absolument que tu sache qui était ton père et ta mère, dit-il. Ils sont célèbres. Et toi aussi, tu es célèbre.**

_« Non, il n'a aucune idée à propos de nous, » fit James, durement._

_« Hé Cornedrue, tu es célèbre, » dit Sirius_

« Ça devrait remonter le moral de Cornedrue, » dit Fred, sachant que ça marcherait sur James.

_remarquant la mauvaise humeur de son ami. « N'est-ce pas ce pourquoi nous avons toujours travaillé? »_

_« Ouais, » sourit James._

**« Quoi? Mais mon père et ma mère n'ont jamais été célèbres.**

**« Tu ne sais pas... tu ne sais pas...**

**Hagrid passa les doigts dans ses cheveux en fixant Harry d'un air abasourdi.**

**« Tu ne sais même pas qui tu es? Dit-il enfin.**

**L'oncle Vernon retrouva soudain l'usage de la parole.**

**« Ça suffit! Ordonna t-il. Ça suffit, monsieur! Je vous défend de dire quoi que ce soit à ce garçon!**

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Le foudroyer du regard? » se moqua Fred.

**Même un homme plus courageux que l'oncle Vernon aurait flanché devant le regard furieux que Hagrid lui adressa.**

**« Vous ne lui avez jamais rien dit? reprit-il en détachant chaque syllabe d'une voix tremblante de rage. Rien dit du contenu de la lettre que Dumbledore avait laissé pour lui? J'étais là! J'ai vu Dumbledore déposer la lettre, Dursley! Et vous lui avez caché ça pendant toutes ces années?**

**« Caché quoi? Dit précipitamment Harry.**

**« ÇA SUFFIT ! JE VOUS L'INTERDIT ! S'exclama l'oncle Vernon pris de panique.**

_« Dites lui maintenant Hagrid, ce suspense est en train de me tuer, fit impatiemment Sirius._

« Quel suspense? Ils savent déjà ce qui va se passer, » fit Teddy.

_« Sirius, tu sais ce qu'il va dire, » dit Remus avec un sourire narquois vers son ami._

_« Et alors? Je veux voir quelle va être la réaction de Harry, » sourit Sirius._

**La tante Pétunia eut une exclamation d'horreur.**

**« Je vais vous transformer en pâté, tous les deux, lança Hagrid. Harry... tu es un sorcier.**

**Un grand silence s'abattit soudain sur la cabane. On n'entendait plus que le bruit de la mère et le sifflement du vent.**

**« Je suis un quoi? Balbutia Harry.**

Tout le monde rit à la réaction de Harry.

_Tout le monde rit. « Bonne réaction Harry. »_

_« Merci Patmol, » fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel._

**« Un sorcier, bien sûr, dit Hagrid en s'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé qui craqua et s'écrasa un peu plus sous son poids. Et tu deviendras un sacré bon sorcier dès que tu auras un peu d'entrainement. Avec un père et une mère comme les tiens, ça ne peut être autrement. Mais il est temps que tu lises ta lettre.**

**Harry tendit la main pour prendre l'enveloppe de parchemin jauni que laquelle était écrit à l'encre verte émeraude: « Mr H. Potter, sur le plancher de la cabane au sommet du rocher, en pleine mer. » Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la lettre qu'elle contenait.**

_**COLLEGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**_

_**Directeur: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin**_

_**Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-Chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers**_

_**Cher Mr Potter,**_

_**Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'un inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.**_

_**La rentrée étant fixée au 1er Septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 Juillet au plus tard.**_

_**Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Directrice-adjointe.**_

« C'est la même lettre que j'ai eu, » rit James.

« Hé, moi aussi, » fit Al en riant également.

« Idiots, » dit Rose en secouant la tête. « D'ailleurs, ça ne dit pas Directrice-adjointe dans vos lettres, ça dit Directrice. »

« Peut importe, » firent les garçon Potter, toujours en train de rire.

**Harry avait tellement de questions à poser qu'elles explosaient dans sa tête comme un feu d'artifice. Il ne savait pas par où commencer et il s'écoula plusieurs minutes avant qu'il se décide enfin à parler.**

**« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire «nous attendons votre hibou»? bredouilla t-il.**

« Ce n'est pas la question que j'aurais posé, » dit Rose.

« Dans ce cas, qu'est ce que tu aurais demandé? » interrogea Hugo.

« Je ne sais pas, quelque chose qui ait plus à voir avec la magie, cependant, » fit Rose en haussant les épaules.

_« C'est ta première question? » fit Sirius._

_« Quoi? C'était la dernière chose que j'avais lue, » se défendit Harry._

_« Mais il y a beaucoup plus... de choses intéressantes que tu aurais pu demander, » dit Sirius._

_« Laisse ce pauvre garçon tranquille, Sirius, » fit Alice._

**« Mille Gorgones, j'allais oublier! S'exclama Hagrid en se donnant sur le front une tape de la main qui aurait suffit à renverser un cheval.**

**D'un poche intérieure de son manteau, il tira alors un hibou - un vrai hibou bien vivant qui avait l'air un peu froissé**

« Il a un hibou dans sa poche! » fit Lily, incrédule.

« C'est... bizarre, mais je suis sûre que le hibou est sain et sauf à l'intérieur, » dit Rose. « Tu sais que Hagrid ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche. »

_« Pauvre hibou, » firent Alice et Lily._

**-, une longue plume d'oie et un rouleau de parchemin. La langue entre les dents, il se mit à griffonner un mot que Harry, face à lui, parvint à lire à l'envers:**

_**Monsieur le Directeur,**_

_**J'ai donné sa lettre à Harry. Je l'emmène acheter ses affaires demain. Le temps est affreux. J'espère que vous allez bien.**_

_**Hagrid**_

**Hagrid roula le billet et le donna au hibou qui le prit dans son bec, puis il alla ouvrir la porte et jeta l'oiseau au dehors, en pleine tempête. Il revint ensuite s'asseoir sur le canapé comme si ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas plus étonnant que de passer un coup de téléphone.**

« Et bien, dans notre monde, ça l'est, » dit Rose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un téléphone, et en quoi est-ce normal? » demanda James.

« C'est un moyen par lequel les Moldus peuvent communiquer les uns avec les autres, un peu comme parler par le feu, » expliqua Rose.

**Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte et il s'empressa de la refermer.**

**« Où en étais-je? Dit Hagrid.**

**À ce moment, l'oncle Vernon, le teint toujours grisâtre mais l'air furieux, vint se poster devant la cheminée.**

**« Il n'est pas question qu'il s'en aille, dit-il.**

**Hagrid poussa un grognement.**

**« J'aimerais bien voir qu'un Moldu dans votre genre s'avise de l'en empêcher, dit-il.**

**« Un quoi? Demanda Harry, intéressé.**

**« Un Moldu, dit Hagrid, c'est comme ça que nous appelons les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Et manque de chance, tu as grandi dans la plus incroyable famille de Moldus que j'ai jamais rencontrée.**

« Est-ce qu'il veut dire qu'ils sont trop normal, ou bien qu'ils sont anti-sorciers? » demanda Victoire.

« Anti-sorciers, je crois, » dit Teddy. « Mais ils sont horriblement normaux et s'affament pour le rester. »

**« Quand nous l'avons pris avec nous, nous nous sommes jurés d'en finir avec ces balivernes, dit l'oncle Vernon. Juré qu'on allait le débarrasser de tout ça! Un sorcier! Et puis quoi, encore?**

**« Vous saviez? S'écria Harry. Vous saviez que je suis un... un sorcier?**

_« Bien sûre qu'il le savaient, » fit amèrement Lily. « Comment peux-tu faire ça Pétunia? »_

**« Nous le savions! Hurla soudain la tante Pétunia d'une voix perçante. Bien sûr que nous le savions! Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement quand on sait ce qu'était ma maudite sœur!**

« Grand-mère n'est pas maudite! » cria Al.

« Alors tu garde ta bouche fermée, espèce de face de cheval! » renchérit James.

_« Lily n'est pas maudite espèce de cheval, » dit James._

**Un jour, elle à reçu une lettre exactement comme celle-ci et elle est partie dans... dans cette école. Quand elle revenait à la maison pour les vacances, elles avait les poches pleines de têtard et elle changeait les tasses de thé en rats d'égout.**

« Attends, elle faisait ça en dehors de l'école, » dit James.

« Je suppose qu'ils ont changé les règles depuis, » fit Fred en faisant la moue. « Ça aurait été impressionnant si nous pouvions utiliser des sorts, nous aussi. »

« Ils n'ont pas changé les règles. Maman dit qu'il y a une une clause dedans, qui dit qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière Né-Moldu est autorisé à faire usage d'un sortilège pour montrer à leur parents qu'ils apprennent des choses, » expliqua Rose.

« Oh, je suppose que une bonne raison, » fit Fred, toujours en faisant la moue.

_« Est-ce que tu faisais vraiment ça? » demanda Sirius._

_« Oui, une fois, » dit Lily._

_« Mais et pour le décret... » fit Sirius._

_« C'était pour montrer à mes parents que j'apprenais vraiment quelque chose, » répondit Lily._

_« C'est tellement injuste, » Sirius fit la moue._

« Ouais! » renchérirent James et Fred.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment juste que les sorciers Sang-Pur puissent être tellement entourés par la magie et grandir en connaissant tout ça, » souffla Rose.

**J'étais la seule à la voir telle qu'elle était: un monstre!**

« Elle n'est pas un monstre! » fit furieusement Lily.

_« Je déteste quand elle m'appelle comme ça, » dit Lily d'une petite voix. La sœur qu'elle avait, avant qu'elle n'apprenne qu'elle était une sorcière lui manquait beaucoup._

_James, qui était sur le point de hurler pour défendre sa petite amie, mit simplement un bras autour d'elle et l'amena contre sa poitrine._

_« Je déteste ça aussi, » dit Harry en baissant les yeux. Lily se dégagea de l'emprise de James pour étreindre son fils._

**Mais avec mon père et ma mère, il n'y en avait que pour elle, c'était Lily par ci, Lily par là, ils étaient si fiers d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille!**

**Elle s'interrompit pour respirer profondément puis elle reprit sa tirade. On aurait dit qu'elle avait attendu des années avant d'oser dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.**

**« Et puis elle à rencontrée ce Potter, à l'école, reprit-elle, ils se sont mariés et tu es arrivé. Moi, je savais bien que tu serais comme eux, aussi bizarre, aussi... anormal... Et pour finir, quelqu'un l'a fait exploser et on a hérité de toi!**

_« Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle te l'ait dit comme ça, » fit Alice._

**Harry était devenu très pâle. Il mit un certain temps à retrouver sa voix.**

**« Exploser? Vous m'avez toujours dit que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture!**

**« UN ACCIDENT DE VOITURE ? Rugit Hagrid, en sursautant si violemment que les Dursley retournèrent se terrer dans un coin de la cabane. Comment simple accident de voiture aurait-il pu tuer Lily et James Potter? C'est une insulte! Un scandale! Harry Potter ne connait même pas sa propre histoire, alors que dans notre monde, tous les enfants connaissent son nom!**

« Chaque enfant... Je pense qu'il veut dire chaque personne. L'âge ne compte pas, » se moqua Teddy.

« Ni la distance, » dit Victoire. « Maman dit qu'elle avait aussi entendu parler de lui quand elle était petite. »

_« Alors Nev, suis-je à la hauteur de mon nom? » demanda Harry._

_« Je suppose, » fit Neville. « Tu es assez cool et mystérieux. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » demanda Harry._

« De toute évidence que personne ne sait ce que tu fais... ils n'ont toujours aucune idée, » dit Rose.

_« Tout le monde était toujours en train de parler de toi, en train de répandre toutes ces drôles de rumeurs, » sourit Neville._

**« Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Harry, avide de savoir.**

**La colère disparut du visage de Hagrid. Il eut soudain l'air très mal à l'aise.**

**« Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça, dit-il d'une voix inquiète. Quand Dumbledore m'a prévenu qu'il ne serait peut-être pas facile de te ramener, je ne me doutais pas que tu n'étais au courant de rien. Ah Harry, je me demande si c'est moi qui suis le mieux placé pour te révéler tout ça, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Tu ne peux pas aller à Poudlard sans savoir...**

« Je pense qu'il est une bonne personne pour lui dire, » dit Teddy. « Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui se soucie de lui et Hagrid est parfait pour ça. »

_« Je me demande ce qui se serait passé si j'y étais allé sans savoir, » songea Harry._

« Tu aurais eu l'air d'un parfait idiot, » rit Fred.

_« Tu aurais été terrifié face à toutes les personnes te fixant, » dit Neville._

_« J'étais toujours terrifié, » fit Harry avec un petit rire._

_« Dans ce cas, tu aurais eu l'air d'un idiot à ne pas connaître ton propre passé, » dit Sirius._

**Il lança un regard noir aux Dursley.**

**« Je vais essayer de te dire ce que je peux, mais je ne pourrais pas tout dire, il y a de trop grand mystères derrière tout ça...**

**Il se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé et contempla le feu pendant quelques instant avant de commencer son récit.**

**« Toute l'histoire commence à cause d'un personnage qui s'appelle... c'est vraiment incroyable que tu n'aies jamais entendu son nom alors que dans notre monde, chacun connait...**

**« Connait qui? Demanda Harry.**

**« Je n'aime pas beaucoup prononcer son nom quand je peux l'éviter. Personne n'aime ça.**

**« Pourquoi?**

_« Si innocent, » roucoula Sirius à Harry._

_« Hé! »_

_« Et on dirait qu'il est resté comme ça, » dit James en taquinant son fils._

James rit particulièrement à celle là.

_« Hé! » répéta Harry._

**« Nom d'une gargouille, Harry! Tout le monde en a encore peur. Ah, bougre de diable, c'est tellement difficile! Voilà: il y a eu un jour un sorcier qui... qui a mal tourné... très, très mal tourné... Pire que ça, même. Pire que tout ce qu'on peut imaginer de pire. Il s'appelait...**

**Hagrid avala sa salive, mais aucun nom ne sortit de sa bouche.**

« Crachez juste le morceau, Hagrid, » fit James impatiemment.

« Je pense qu'il fait juste ça pour construire le suspense, » dit Al.

« Peut-être, Hagrid aime raconter ses histoires, » rit Rose. « Et il est doué pour les raconter. »

**« Vous pourriez peut-être l'écrire? suggéra Harry.**

**« Non, je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit... Bon, allons-y, il s'appelait... Voldemort.**

_« Wow, tu l'as vraiment amené à le dire, » dit James, surpris._

**L'immense corps du géant fut parcourut d'un frisson.**

**« Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter, dit-il. Il y a une vingtaine d'année, ce... ce sorcier a commencer à chercher des adeptes. Et il à réussi à en avoir. Certains l'ont suivi parce qu'ils avaient peur, d'autres voulaient simplement profiter de son pouvoir, parce que des pouvoirs, il en avait! C'était une sombré époque , Harry. On ne savait plus à qui faire confiance, on n'osait pas se lier d'amitié avec les sorciers ou les sorcières que l'on ne connaissait pas bien... Il s'est passé des choses terribles. Il prenait le pouvoir sur les autres. Oh, bien sûr, il y en avait encore qui lui résistaient.. mais il les tuaient. Et d'une manière effroyable. L'un des seuls endroits où l'on était encore en sécurité, c'était Poudlard. Je crois bien que Dumbledore était le seul qui arrivait à faire peur à Tu-Sais-Qui. Il n'a jamais osé s'attaquer à l'école, pas à ce moment là, en tout cas.**

Tous tressaillirent à ça. Ils avaient tous, au moins, connaissance de la bataille finale.

**Ton père et ta mère étaient d'excellents sorciers. Toujours premiers de la classe à Poudlard à l'époque où ils étaient étudiants! Le mystère, c'est pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui a attendu si longtemps pour essayer de les amener dans son camp... sans doute parce qu'ils étaient trop proches de Dumbledore pour avoir quelque chose à faire dans le monde des Ténèbres.**

« Je doute qu'il essaierait même de faire ça, » dit Scorpius, ayant l'air un peu pâle mais continuant quand même. « Tout le monde sait que les Potter haïssent la magie noire et que votre grand-mère était Née-Moldue. Il est impossible qu'il ait voulu qu'ils travaillent pour lui. »

_« Comme si nous voudrions jamais le rejoindre, » dit James._

_« Jamais, » ajoura farouchement Lily._

**Et puis, il a fini par croire qu'il parviendrait à les convaincre... ou alors, il voulait simplement se débarrasser d'eux. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il y a une dizaine d'année, le jour de Halloween, il s'est rendu dans le village où vous habitiez tous les trois. Tu avais à peine un an. Il est arrivé dans votre maison et... et...**

« Peut-on passer cette partie? » fit doucement Lily. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ses grands-parents se faire tuer, son père recevoir un sortilège et en mourir presque.

« Non, » dit Teddy. « Je pense vraiment que nous devons lire chaque mot de tout ça. « De plus, il y aura sûrement des passages là-dedans qui seront bien pires que ça. »

« D'accord, » soupira Lily.

_Tout le monde était maintenant très blanc. James tenait sa petite amie contre lui. Sirius les regardait tous les deux avec une expression de pure souffrance: il ne pouvait pas perdre son frère. Remus aussi semblait souffrir: deux de ses amis, des gens qu'il aimait, allaient mourir dans moins de quatre ans._

« Ce sont des passages comme ça qui me font souhaiter que le livre n'ait pas grossi, » murmura Lily, se sentant pire qu'avant.

**Hagrid sortit soudain un mouchoir à pois très sale et se moucha en faisant un bruit de corne de brume.**

**« Excuse-moi, dit-il, mais c'est tellement triste... Je connaissais ton papa et ta maman et c'était les gens les plus charmants qu'on puisse imaginer... Enfin, c'est comme ça... Tu-Sais-Qui les a tués. Ensuite - et c'est là qu'est le vrai mystère -, il a essayé de te tuer aussi. Il voulait sans doute faire le travail jusqu'au bout, ou alors il aimait tuer tout simplement. Mais il n'a pas réussi.**

« Attends, je croyais que papa avait dit qu'il était venu là pour le tuer... que Voldemort avait tué ses parents pour l'avoir lui, » dit James.

« Vraiment? » Al eut l'air choqué.

« Ouais, j'ai entendu maman et papa en parler à Halloween, il y a quatre ans, » dit James.

« Et bien, c'est probablement vrai dans ce cas, » dit Rose, d'un air triste. « Hagrid ne le sait tout simplement pas. »

_« Pourquoi cependant? » demanda Lily. « Comment as-tu survécut? » Harry lui sourit simplement._

_« Tu vois. C'est vraiment énervant, n'est-ce pas Lils, » dit Sirius._

« Qu'est-ce qui est énervant? » demanda Rose.

« Le fait que Harry ne réponde pas à leurs questions, » rit Teddy.

« Argh, » grogna Rose. Elle pouvait tout à fait s'identifier à ça.

_« Oui, » souffla Lily._

**Tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où venait la cicatrice que tu as sur le front? Ce n'est pas un blessure ordinaire. C'est la trace du mauvais sort qu'il a lancé contre toi, un mauvais sort si puissant qu'il a détruit tes parents et leur maison. Mais avec toi, ça n'a pas marché, et c'est pour cette raison que tu es célèbre, Harry.**

« Je pensais qu'il était célèbre pour avoir stoppé Voldemort, pas seulement survivre au sortilège, » dit Fred.

« Et bien, il était dans quelques livres supplémentaires parce qu'il à survécut au sortilège de mort, » dit Rose. « Alors, d'une certaine façon, ce qu'a dit Hagrid était vrai aussi. »

**Personne n'a jamais pu lui échapper parmi ceux qu'il avait décidé de tuer, personne sauf toi. Et pourtant, il a supprimé quelques-uns des plus grand sorciers et sorcières de l'époque, les McKinnon, les Bones, les Prewett.**

_« Oh, Merlin, j'espère que ça ne veut pas dire qu'il les a tous tués, » fit Alice._

_« Non, il y a une Bones dans notre années, » dit Neville. « Mais oui, ça veut dire Marlène. Grand-mère a dit que vous étiez amies. »_

_« Non.. » fit Alice, déchirée._

_« Ça va aller, mon amour, » dit Frank en mettant ses bras autour d'elle._

_« Est-ce que ça veut dire Fabian, ou Gidéon? » demanda Sirius._

« Les deux, » dit Fred, et tout le monde baissa la tête.

_Les garçons plus âgés avaient été eux-mêmes des farceurs et avaient appris des choses aux Maraudeurs dans le passé._

_« Les deux, » fit tristement Harry. Il avait découvert récemment qu'il étaient les frères de Mrs. Weasley... non, de Molly. (elle lui avait demandé de ne plus l'appeler comme ça)_

_« C'est nul, ils étaient cool. Au moins, leur sœur aînée va bien, n'est pas? » demanda Remus._

« Oui papa, elle va parfaitement bien, » sourit Teddy.

_« Elle a épousé Arthur Weasley, si je ne me trompe pas, et ils ont trois enfants . Elle va bien, n'est-ce pas? »_

_« Ouais, je crois, » dit Harry_

« Je crois! » fit James. « Je ne savais pas que papa pouvait être aussi mesquin. »

_en essayant de ne pas sourire, ( ce qui n'était pas difficile avec le sujet déprimant)._

_« Bien, » fit Sirius. « Elle est la meilleure cuisinière que je connais, il aurait été honteux qu'elle sois partie. »_

« Oui, ça l'aurait été, et aussi délicieuse que soit sa cuisine, ce n'est pas ce qui m'aurait manqué le plus, » dit Teddy.

_« Sirius, » dit Lily en lui frappant le bras._

_« Quoi? Oh, ouais, tu es une bonne cuisinière aussi, » dt Sirius en massant son bras._

« Comme si c'était pourquoi elle t'avait frappé, » dit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que James et Fred riaient.

_C'était vraiment bon d'avoir un clown parfois, songea Harry. Ça soulageait vraiment l'ambiance. Puis, il se souvint de Fred. C'était quelque chose qu'il aurait fait, essayer de soulager les gens de leur peine, et cela le rendit triste._

Le rire de Fred s'arrêta dès que son homonyme fut mentionné et il eut l'air pensif.

_« Je pense que je devras continuer à lire maintenant, » dit Alice d'une voix sourde._

**Mais toi, qui n'étais qu'un bébé, tu as survécut.**

**Il se passait quelque chose de très douloureux dans la tête de Harry. À mesure que Hagrid approchait de la fin de son récit, il revoyait l'éclair de lumière verte plus nettement que jamais – et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rappelait aussi un rire cruel, sonore, glacé.**

« Eugh... » fit Teddy en tressaillant et tout le monde eut l'air de faire pareil. « Ça flanque la chair de poule. »

_« Emf, » fit Sirius tandis que tous les autres tressaillirent._

**Hagrid le regarda avec tristesse.**

**« C'est à moi que Dumbledore a confié la mission d'aller te chercher dans la maison en ruine. Et c'est comme ça que je t'ai amené chez ces gens...**

**« Tout ça n'est qu'un monceau de faribole, s'exclama l'oncle Vernon.**

**Harry sursauta. Il avait presque oublié la présence des Dursley. L'oncle Vernon semblait avoir retrouvé tout son courage. Les poings serrés, il lançait à Hagrid des regards furieux.**

**« Maintenant, écoute moi bien, mon garçon, lança t-il à Harry. Je veux bien qu'il y ait chez toi quelques bizarreries,**

« Quel est son intérêt? » fit Lily en grinçant les dents.

« Être aussi ennuyeux que possible, » lui sourit Scorpius.

**mais il suffirait d'une bonne correction pour arrange tout ça.**

_« Il ne t'a pas touché, j'espère, » dit Lily. Si son fils était battu physiquement en plus de l'abus mental dans lequel il avait été plongé, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait, mais ce ne serait pas joli._

_« Non, » dit Harry._

« Merci Merlin, » soupira Lily. La pièce avait été très tendue avant que Harry ne réponde.

_« Et bien, c'est déjà ça de bien, » dit James, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune joie dans sa voix._

**Quant à tes parents, c'étaient de drôles de zigotos, sans aucun doute, et à mon avis, le monde se porte beaucoup mieux depuis qu'ils ne sont plus là.**

_« Non, c'est faux! » crièrent en même temps Remus et Sirius._

_« Merci les gars, c'est sympa de savoir que ça vous importe, » dit James en souriant tristement._

**Ils ont eu ce qu'ils cherchaient, à force de fréquenter ces espèce de magiciens. Je le savais bien, d'ailleurs! J'étais sûr qu'ils finiraient mal...**

**Hagrid bondit alors du canapé, tira de son manteau un vieux parapluie rose passablement délabré et le pointa sur l'oncle Vernon comme une épée.**

_« Ça devrait être sa baguette brisée, » dit James. « As-tu jamais découvert pourquoi il a été renvoyé? »_

_« Peut-être, » fit Harry, perplexe._

« C'est un oui, non pas qu'il ne nous l'ait jamais dit, » souffla Al.

**« Je vous préviens, Dursley, rugit-il, je vous préviens... Un mot de plus et...**

**La perspective de se retrouver embrocher au bout d'un parapluie par un géant barbu fit perdre tout son courage à l'oncle Vernon. Il s'aplatit contre le mur et n'osa plus dire un mot.**

« Hagrid ne l'aurait pas épargné, il va utilisé la magie sur lui, » dit Al.

**« J'aime mieux ça, dit Hagrid en respirant profondément.**

**Il se rassit sur la canapé qui s'écrasa contre le sol. Mais Harry avait encore une foule de question à poser.**

**« Et qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Vol... enfin, je veux dire à Vous-Savez-Qui?**

_« Non Harry, tu devrais dire son nom, » dit Lily. « Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur d'un nom. »_

« Comme si papa avait peur de ça, » se moqua James.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je n'ai aucun mal à dire Voldemort, » dit Harry._

_« Bien »._

**« Bonne question, Harry. Il à tout simplement disparu. Il s'est volatilisé la nuit même où il a essayé de te tuer. Ce qui ajoute encore à ta réputation. Qu'est-il devenu, lui qui semblait au sommet de sa puissance? Mystère.**

« C'est parce qu'il à perdu son corps, » dit Al. C'est une des quelques choses que ses parents avaient confirmés.

**Certains disent qu'il est mort. À mon avis, ce sont des calembredaines. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ai eu en lui quelque chose de suffisamment humain pour mourir.**

_« Il n'est pas mort, » dit Alice en devenant livide. « Mais je croyais...»_

_« Tu verras, » dit Harry._

**D'autres pensent qu'il est toujours quelque part à attendre son heure, mais je n'y croit pas non plus. Ceux qui s'étaient ralliés à lui sont revenu de notre côté. Certains avaient été plongé dans une sorte de transe.**

« Ou ont prétendu l'être, » dit James en regardant Scorpius, qui lui rendit résolument son regard.

**Je ne pense pas qu'il auraient réussi à s'arracher à lui s'il était revenu. La plupart d'entre nous croient qu'il est toujours vivant, mais qu'il à perdu ses pouvoirs. Il est trop faible pour continuer. Il y a en toi quelque chose qui l'a détruit, Harry. Cette nuit-là, il s'est passé un phénomène auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, personne ne le sait,**

« Je pari que quelqu'un le sait, » dit Rose.

« Mon homonyme, pour être exact » dit Al.

**mais tu as réussi à le réduire à rien.**

_« Alors tu es célèbre pour avoir vaincu Voldemort, mais il n'est pas vraiment partit, » songea Remus._

« Ouais, » fit fièrement Teddy.

**Une lueur de respect et de sympathie brillait dans le regard de Hagrid, mais Harry, au lieu de ressentir de la fierté, avait la certitude que tout cela n'était qu'un horrible malentendu.**

« Ouais, ça sonne comme papa, » dit James et tout le monde rit.

**Lui, un sorcier? Comment serait-ce possible? Toute sa vie, il avait été brutalisé par Dudley et malmené par l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia. S'il était vraiment un sorcier, pourquoi ne les avait-il pas changés en crapauds chaque fois qu'ils l'enfermaient dans son placard? S'il avait été capable de vaincre le plus grand sorcier du monde, comment se faisait-il que Dudley ait pu le traiter comme un ballon de football?**

« Peut-être qu'il aurait pu s'il avait su qu'il pouvait, » rit James.

« Je ne sais pas s'il «aurait pu» les transformer en crapaud. C'est un niveau de magie plutôt avancé, » dit Rose.

« Mais il aurait pu faire quelque chose, » dit James, toujours en train de rire.

_« Ce serait drôle, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, » rit Sirius._

_« Dommage, » fit Harry._

**« Hagrid, dit-il, je crois que vous avez fait une erreur. Je ne suis pas un sorcier.**

**À sa grande surprise, Hagrid éclata de rire.**

**« Pas un sorcier? Rappelle-toi: il ne s'est jamais rien passé quand tu avais peur ou que tu étais en colère?**

**Harry contempla le feu dans la cheminée. Maintenant qu'il y pensait... Toutes ces choses étranges qui rendaient furieux son oncle et sa tante s'étaient toujours produites lorsqu'il était furieux, ou sous le coup d'une émotion... Poursuivi par la bande de Dudley, il s'était soudain retrouvé hors de leur portée... Paniqué à l'idée d'aller à l'école avec sa coupe de cheveux ridicule, il avait réussi à faire repousser sa tignasse... Et la dernière fois que Dudley l'avait frappé, ne s'était-il pas vengé, sans même sans rendre compte, en lâchant sur lui le Boa Constrictor?**

_« Tu n'as pas vraiment lâché le Boa Constrictor sur lui, » dit James. « Tu l'as juste libéré. »_

_« Je sais, » dit Harry. « Je suppose que j'aurais pu vraiment, cependant. »_

_« Ça ne semble pas quelque chose que tu ferrais, » dit James._

_« Non, mais ça aurait été drôle de voir combien effrayé Dudley aurait été, » rit Harry._

« C'est vrai, » fit James en riant très fort à cette image.

**Harry leva à nouveau les yeux vers Hagrid. Il sourit et vit que le géant rayonnait.**

**« Tu vois? Dit Hagrid. Harry Potter, pas un sorcier? Attend donc d'être à Poudlard et tu verras comme tu es célèbre!**

« Oh, et il aimera tellement ça, » rit Al.

« Je ne comprend vraiment pas ça à propos de papa, » dit James. « L'attention est fantastique! »

_« Il ne mentait pas là, » souffla Harry. « J'aimerais ne pas l'être cependant. »_

_« Pourquoi? » firent James et Sirius. Ils avaient toujours aimé leur célébrité._

_« Je n'ai pas envie d'être célèbre pour quelque chose dont je ne me souviens même pas, » dit Harry exaspéré._

« Je suppose qu'il à raison là, » dit James. « Mais je ne comprend toujours pas, »

_« Je suppose, » dit Sirius, mais il semblait toujours qu'il aurait aimé la célébrité._

« Tu sais James, ça aurait peut-être été mieux si Sirius était ton premier prénom, » plaisanta Rose.

« Il était brillant aussi, ça aurait été bien, » fit James en haussant les épaules.

**Mais l'oncle Vernon voulait pas abandonner la partie.**

**« Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il n'irai pas là-bas, dit-il d'une voix sifflante. Il fera ses études au collège de son quartier et il nous en sera très reconnaissant. J'ai lu ces lettres et j'ai vu toutes les sottises qu'on l'obligeait à acheter, des grimoires, des baguettes magiques, des...**

**« S'il a envie d'y aller, ce n'est pas un gros Moldu dans votre genre qui pourra s'y opposer, grogna Hagrid. Vous vous croyez suffisamment forts pour empêcher le fils de Lily et James Potter de faire ses études à Poudlard? Vous êtes fou! Il y est inscrit depuis sa naissance.**

« En fait, le nom de tous les sorciers et sorcières est inscrit quand ils sont nés, même les Nés-Moldus, » dit Rose en connaissance de cause.

« Merci pour cet inutile morceau de connaissance, Mlle Je-sais-tout, » taquina James. Rose lui tira la langue.

**Il va étudier dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde. Sept ans là-bas et il sera transformé. Pour changer, il aura des camarades qui appartiennent au même monde que lui, et il étudiera avec l'un des plus grand maîtres que le collège Poudlard ait jamais comptés, Albus Dumbled...**

**« JE REFUSE DE PAYER UN SOU POUR QU'UN VIEUX CINGLÉ LUI APPRENNE DES TOURS DE MAGIE ! S'écria l'oncle Vernon.**

« Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça en face de Hagrid, » rit Teddy.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Scorpius.

« Parce que Hagrid aime Dumbledore autant qu'il aime Harry, » dit Teddy.

« Oh, » Scorpius sourit narquoisement. Il avait vu comment Hagrid réagissait face aux gens qui disaient des choses sur Harry.

_« Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça, » dit Sirius, amusé._

_« Pourquoi? » demanda Frank. Il ne passait pas tellement de temps avec Hagrid._

_« Hagrid adore Dumbledore, » sourit James. « Ça devrait être bon. »_

**Mais cette fois, il était allé trop loin. Hagrid empoigna son parapluie et le fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête.**

**« JAMAIS PLUS... INSULTER... ALBUS DUMBLEDORE... DEVANT... MOI... tonna t-il.**

**Il abattit le parapluie dans un sifflement et le pointa sur Dudley. Il y eut un éclair violet, une détonation comme un pétard qui explose et un petit cri aigu. Un instant plus tard, Dudley dansait sur place en hurlant de douleur, les mains plaquées sur son volumineux postérieur. Lorsqu'il tourna le dos, Harry vit qu'une petite queue de cochon en tire-bouchon lui avait poussé à travers son pantalon.**

« Brillant, » rit James.

« Je suppose que c'est pour ça que Dudley frotte toujours son derrière quand il voit d'abord papa, quand nous venons. » ajouta Al en riant lui aussi.

_« C'est génial, » dit Sirius tandis que tout le monde riait._

**L'oncle Vernon laissa échapper un véritable rugissement. Il attrapa aussitôt Dudley et la tante Pétunia et les entraîna dans l'autre pièce. Puis il jeta un dernier regard terrifié à Hagrid et claqua la porte.**

**Hagrid regarda le parapluie en se caressant la barbe.**

**« Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça, dit-il d'un ton de regret. Mais de toute façon, ça n'a pas marché. Je voulais le changer en cochon, mais il ressemble déjà tellement à un cochon qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose de plus à faire.**

« Brillant, » répéta James, et tout le monde rit.

_« Bravo Hagrid, » rit James._

**Il lança un regard oblique à Harry sous ses sourcils broussailleux.**

**« Si tu pouvais éviter de raconter ça à qui que ce soit à Poudlard, je t'en serai reconnaissant, dit-il. Normalement, je ne suis pas censé faire de la magie. On m'a simplement donné l'autorisation de m'en servir un peu pour te retrouver et t'apporter tes lettres. C'est pour ça que j'étais tellement content qu'on me confie cette mission.**

« Oui, bien sûr, tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, c'était que ça concernait papa et il aurait sauté sur l'occasion, » rit Lily.

_« Merci, ça me fait me sentir spécial, » fit sarcastiquement Harry._

_« Allons Harry, Hagrid t'adore, » dit Neville._

**« Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas censé faire de la magie? Demanda Harry.**

**« Disons que... moi aussi, j'ai été élève à Poudlard mais, euh... pour dire la vérité, on m'a renvoyé... J'étais en troisième année. Ils ont cassé ma baguette magique en deux et tout ça... Mais Dumbledore m'a permit de rester comme garde-chasse. Un grand homme, Dumbledore.**

**« Pourquoi on vous a renvoyé?**

_« C'est assez personnel, Harry, » dit Lily._

_« J'étais curieux, » dit Harry. « D'ailleurs, ne veux-tu pas savoir? »_

_« Là n'est pas la question, » fit Lily._

_« Parfait, dans ce cas, je ne te dirais pas pourquoi, » sourit Harry. Lily le foudroya du regard mais il ne broncha pas. »_

« Tout le monde rit à ça.

_« Il peut prendre les regards de Lily, » Sirius fit à James. « Ton fils a du cran. »_

_« Non, je suis juste habitués aux regards noirs, » dit Harry._

« Comme ceux de maman et de tante Mione, » dit Al.

_« Je suis sûr que tu as du cran également Harry, » dit Neville_

« Peut-être un peu, » rit James.

_Harry haussa juste les épaules._

**« Il se fait tard et on aura beaucoup de chose à faire demain, dit Hagrid d'une voix forte. Il faut qu'on aille en ville acheter tes livres et tout le reste.**

**Il ôta son grand manteau noir et le jeta à Harry.**

**« Tu n'as qu'à dormir là-dedans, dit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas s'il remue un peu. Il doit y avoir un ou deux loir dans une des poches.**

_« C'est fini, » dit Alice._

_« Je prend la suite, » dit Lily en tendant sa main pour le livre._

« Je veux lire la suite, » dit Lily, et Victoire lui tendit le livre. « Ils devraient se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse... J'adore le Chemin de Traverse. »

« Moi aussi, mais le magasin de oncle George n'est pas encore ouvert, » James fit la moue. C'était définitivement son magasin préféré.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Alors? Laissez des Reviews!<strong>


	5. Le Chemin de Traverse

**Enfin la suite! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard! C'est inexcusable! J'ai pas mal été distraite pour ce chapitre, mais finalement le voilà et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. Encore une fois, quelques petites indications:**

**encore une fois, j'ai modifié plusieurs fois le texte original pour que ça colle aux commentaires. Je vais arrêter de les nommer à chaque fois parce que ça prend du temps et ça finirait par être saoulant. Sinon, je dois dire que c'est pas si facile de traduire des noms de balis XD^^ Vous verrez à quoi je fais référence. J'ai adapté au mieux**

**Sinon, je voulais remercier tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews! ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Plus que vous n'imaginez!**

* * *

><p><strong>««Le Chemin de Traverse, »<strong>_ lut Lily avant de sourire, »_ lut Lily. « C'est vraiment bizarre de lire «lut Lily» à voix haute » marmonna t-elle à elle-même.

_« Je me souviens de ma première visite sur le Chemin de Traverse. »_

_« C'est un endroit génial, » dit James._

_« Oui, ça l'est, mais c'était différent pour moi que ça ne l'était pour toi, » dit Lily._

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas le même endroit pour tout le monde? Demanda Fred, confus.

« Pas tout à fait, » dit Rose. « Je pense que ça doit être mieux pour les Nés-Moldus, du moins, la première fois. »

« Oui, je peux voir ça, » dit Scorpius. « Ça a dû être ahurissant de voir toute cette magie pour la première fois. »

_« Pourquoi? » fit James, confus._

_« Parce que je n'avais jamais vu la magie comme ça avant, » sourit Lily. « C'était stupéfiant. »_

_« Ouais, ça l'était, » sourit Harry. Il était le seul autre qui avait été élevé comme un Moldu._

**Harry se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Il savait qu'il faisait jour, mais il garda les yeux fermés. Dans un demi-sommeil, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé,**

« Ce n'était pas un rêve, » se moqua James. « Comment papa peut-il penser que c'est un rêve? »

« Parce qu'il est impossible de croire que tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité st réel, » dit Rose. « Je veux dire, il est enfin emmené loin des Dursley, pour la majorité de l'année en tout cas. »

« D'accord, j'ai compris, » grogna James.

**si le géant nommé Hagrid existait bien, s'il n'allait pas se retrouver dans son placard lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux.**

**Il entendit alors frapper des coups.**

**« C'est bien ce que je pensais, marmonna t-il. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Voilà la tante Pétunia qui cogne à la porte du placard pour me réveiller.**

_« C'est franchement triste, » dit Sirius._

_« C'est plutôt dur à croire au début, » dit Lily en défense de son fils._

_« Mais delà à penser que c'est un rêve... »_

_« Et bien c'est quelque chose dont j'avais rêvé avant, » se défendit Harry._

« Tu vois, » fit fièrement Rose.

_« Pas la partie magique, mais la partie où je pouvais m'en aller, j'en ai rêvé tout le temps.»_

_« Mais... »_

_« Ferme la, Sirius, » dit Lily avant de continuer à lire._

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

**Résigné, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Le gros manteau de Hagrid glissa de ses épaules et vit l'intérieur de la cabane illuminée de soleil. La tempête avait cessé. Hagrid dormait toujours sur le canapé écrasé et Harry aperçut un hibou qui tapait d'une patte au carreau de la fenêtre, un journal dans le bec.**

« Il ferait mieux de se dépêcher, les hiboux de courrier deviennent un peu mordante quand ils ne font pas une livraison rapide, » dit Al en riant. Il se souvenait d'une fois où ils n'avaient pas payé le hibou assez vite, et ce dernier avait donné des coup de bec sur la tête de James ( cependant, c'était peut-être arrivé parce que James avait essayé de nourrir le hibou avec un des bonbons de Georges, mais ça ne rendait pas ça moins amusant).

**Harry se leva en hâte. Il éprouvait une telle sensation de bonheur qu'il avait l'impression de sentir son corps flotter comme un ballon. Il se précipita sur la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.**

_« Tu es vraiment heureux, » dit Sirius. Harry le foudroya du regard. Pour la première fois, Sirius remarqua à quel point les yeux de Harry ressemblaient à ceux de sa mère, et cela le fit frissonner._

« Ouais, tu ferais mieux de faire attention à papa, Patmol, » rit James.

**Le hibou entra aussitôt et laissa tomber son journal sur Hagrid qui ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Le hibou se posa alors sur le manteau du géant et l'attaqua à coup de bec. Harry essaya de le chasser, mais l'oiseau le menaça avec des claquement de bec féroces et continua de s'en prendre au manteau.**

**« Hagrid! S'écria Harry. Il y a un hibou...**

**« Paye-le, grommela Hagrid sans bouger de son canapé.**

« Oh, c'est gentil, seulement, il ne sait pas comment, » dit Lily.

**« Quoi?**

**« Il veut qu'on le paye pour le journal. Regarde dans les poches.**

**«Le manteau du géant semblait être constitué uniquement de poches – on y trouvait des trousseaux de clés, du produit contre les limaces, des pelotes de ficelle, des bonbons à la menthe, des sachets de thé... Harry finit par dénicher une poignée de pièces de monnaie qui lui semblèrent bizarres.**

**« Donne lui cinq Noises, dit Hagrid d'une voit ensommeillée.**

**« Noises?**

**« Les petites pièces en bronze.**

**L'oiseau tendit une patte et Harry déposa cinq Noises dans la petite bourse qui y était attachée. Le hibou s'envola aussitôt par la fenêtre.**

**« On ferait bien d'y aller, dit Hagrid qui se redressa avec un bâillement sonore. On a beaucoup de choses à aire aujourd'hui. Il faut aller à Londres et acheter tes affaires pour l'école.**

« Pourquoi Hagrid n'a t-il pas payé le hibou s'il allait se lever? » s'offusqua Rose.

« Peut-être qu'il voulait que oncle Harry apprenne comment se débrouiller avec l'argent... ou les hiboux de courrier, » suggéra Hugo.

_« S'il allait se réveiller, pourquoi n'a t-il pas payé ce fichu hibou, » fit Sirius._

_« Ça suffit, » dit Lily, et elle réduit Sirius au silence avant qu'il ne sache ce qui se passait. « Tu retrouveras ta voix dans vingt minutes et j'espère que cela t'apprendras à ne pas jurer. »_

« Fichu n'est même pas si mauvais, » dit Fred.

« Il avait été prévenu, » fit Rose en haussant les épaules.

_Sirius lui fit ses meilleurs yeux de petit chiot, mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur elle. Il croisa ses bras. Il savait que Lily respecterait sa parole._

**Harry retournait les pièces de monnaie entre ses mains. Il avait l'air soudain préoccupé, comme si le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti venait de crever comme un ballon.**

« Oh non, pas le ballon, » haleta James, horrifié.

« Idiot, » dit Rose en secouant la tête.

« C'est une étrange description cependant, pourquoi un ballon? » demanda Lily.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Teddy. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'à cette époque, Harry soit habitué à être heureux et ça doit être un peu écrasant pour lui. »

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda James._

_Remus leva les yeux au ciel et frappa James sur le derrière de la tête. « Juste parce que Patmol ne peut pas parler, ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois poser ses stupides questions, Cornedrue. »_

« Bien sûr que si, » rit James. « Parce que c'est brillant. »

_« Mais si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera, et elles doivent être posée, » sourit James._

_« Non, elles ne le doivent pas, » fit Remus en secouant juste sa tête à son ami._

**« Heu... Hagrid?**

**« Oui, répondit le géant en chaussant ses immenses bottes.**

**« Comment va-t-on faire pour acheter tout ça? Demanda t-il. Je n'ai pas d'argent et l'oncle Vernon refuse de payer mes études de sorcier.**

« Mais papa a des tonnes d'argent! » dit Al, incrédule. « J'ai entendu oncle Bill dire à papa qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin de travailler... pas plus que nous ou nos enfants. »

« Mais il ne sait pas encore ça, » fit Rose d'un ton qu'elle utilisait quand elle démontrait quelque chose d'évident et était énervée qu'Al ne comprenne pas. »

« Vrai, » fit Al avec un sourire penaud.

_« Bien sûr que tu en a, » dit James. « Je ne veux pas me vanter, mais je suis plutôt aisé, et je suis sûr que je t'ai tout laissé. »_

_« Ouais, tu l'as fait, » dit Harry._

**« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Hagrid en se levant. Tu crois donc que tes parents ne t'ont rien laissé?**

**« Mais leur maison a été détruite...**

« Même les Moldus ne gardent pas leur argent à la maison, » se moqua Scorpius.

« Ah bon? » fit James.

_« Pourquoi le garderions-nous à la maison? » demanda James. « Est-ce que c'est ce que Moldus font? »_

_« Non, ils ont aussi des banques, » dit Lily._

**« Ils ne gardaient pas leur or à la maison. On va commencer par s'arrêter chez Gringotts. C'est la banque des sorciers. Mange donc une saucisse. Elles ne sont pas mauvaises quand elles sont froides. Et moi, je mangerais bien un morceau de ton gâteau d'anniversaire.**

**« Il y a des banques de sorciers?**

**« Il n'y en a qu'une seule, c'est Gringotts. Elle est dirigée par des gobelins.**

**« Des gobelins?**

**« Oui, et il faudrait être fou pour essayer de leur voler quoi que ce soit. Ne t'attire jamais d'ennuis avec les gobelins, Harry.**

_« Ouais Harry, ne t'attires jamais d'ennui avec les gobelins, marmonna Neville pour que seul son ami puisse l'entendre._

_« La ferme, » dit Harry en rougissant un peu, ce qui amena Neville à lire silencieusement_.

Teddy et Victoire riaient à ça, eux aussi, ( Bill leur avait raconté l'histoire, il y a quelques temps) mais personne d'autre ne savait ce qui était si drôle. Les gobelins avaient été capable d'empêcher cet incident de faire la Une (et vu que la bataille finale s'était déroulée quelques heures après, ça n'avait pas été trop difficile).

**Gringotts est l'endroit le plus sûr du monde. À part Poudlard, peut-être. De toute façon, je dois y passer, Dumbledore m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher quelque chose là-bas. Il me fait confiance pour toutes missions importantes, assura Hagrid avec fierté. Tu es prêt? Alors, viens.**

_« Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû dire ça en présence de Harry, » songea Neville_

_« Non, il n'aurait pas dû, » rit Harry. « Mais Hagrid ne me connaissait pas encore. »_

**Harry suivi Hagrid hors de la cabane. Le ciel était clair à présent, et la mer étincelait sous le soleil. La barque que l'oncle Vernon avait louée était toujours là, inondée d'eau de pluie.**

**« Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver jusqu'ici? Demanda Harry en cherchant des yeux une autre embarcation.**

**« En volant, répondit Hagrid.**

« En volant... Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait voler, » dit James.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait dire voler littéralement, » dit Rose.

« Moi non plus, » dit James avec un sourire narquois. « Je veux dire que je ne savais pas que quoi que ce soit pouvait supporter Hagrid... »

« Peut-être qu'il a une nouvelle fois utilisé la moto volante, » suggéra Hugo.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'est-elle pas là, » contra Rose.

« Ce n'est pas important, » dit Teddy. « Nous ne saurons pas ça à partir de ce livre. »

**« En volant?**

**« Oui, mais on va revenir en bateau. Maintenant que tu es avec moi, je ne dois plus faire de magie.**

**Ils s'installèrent dans la barque. Harry observait Hagrid en se demandant comme il pouvait bien s'y prendre pour voler.**

_« Ça semble un peu étrange, n'est ce pas, » dit James. « Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer sur un balai. »_

_« Il se briserait avant de quitter le sol, » dit Frank._

_Sirius pensait que peut-être, Hagrid avait pris sa moto, mais vu qu'il était incapable de parler, il ne fit pas de commentaire._

« Pauvre Patmol, » fit Fred en riant.

**« C'est quand même un peu idiot de ramer, dit le géant en lançant à Harry un regard de côté. Si je m'arrange pour... accélérer un peu les choses, tu n'en parleras pas quand tu seras à Poudlard?**

**« Bien sûr que non, » dit Harry qui avait hâte de voir un nouveau tour de magie.**

**Hagrid tapota alors de la pointe de son parapluie rose le bord de la barque et le bateau fila aussitôt vers le rivage.**

**« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait être fou pour essayer de voler quelque chose chez Gringotts? Demanda Harry.**

« Pourquoi, papa? C'est quelque chose que tu veux faire? » rit James. Teddy et Victoire eurent beaucoup de mal à cacher leur rire.

**« Ils n'ont pas leur pareil pour jeter des sorts, répondit Hagrid en dépliant son journal. On dit même que ce sont des dragons qui gardent la salle des coffres.**

_« Cool, » fit James à voix haute et Sirius silencieusement. « Les dragons sont géniaux! »_

« Il sont assez intéressant, » dit James.

« Ouais, tu te souviens quand nous sommes allés voir oncle Charlie, » fit Al, excité.

« Bien sûr, » sourit James. « Norberta était géniale. »

_« Je suppose, » dit Harry. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pensait des dragons après ses nombreuses rencontres avec eux._

« Combien de dragons a t-il rencontré à ce moment? » demanda Rose. « Je suis au courant juste pour Norberta et le Magyar qu'il a dut affronter dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

« Je ne sais pas, il me semble que c'est ça, » fit Al en haussant les épaules.

« Ça ne semble pas beaucoup cependant... c'est seulement deux, » songea Rose en ratant complètement le rire silencieux de Teddy qui avait connaissance d'au moins un dragon de plus.

_James donna à son fils un regard interrogatif, mais dit rien. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas obtenir de réponses alors pourquoi se fatiguer à demander._

**Et en plus, ce n'est pas facile d'y retrouver son chemin – Gringotts est à des kilomètres en sous-sol, bien plus bas que le métro de Londres. En imaginant que quelqu'un parvienne à y prendre quelque chose, il finirait par mourir de faim en cherchant la sortie.**

« À moins que tu ne chevauche un dragon... ça te sauve de beaucoup de temps et de problèmes, » murmura Teddy à sa femme, et ils rirent.

_« Ça semble difficile, » dit Neville en essayant de ne pas regarder Harry au cas ou quelqu'un remarque. « Ça démontre une autre des choses impossibles que Harry a été capable de faire, » Neville pensa à lui même._

« Wow... Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Demanda Rose.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Al. « Mais on dirait... »

« Oui, » dit Rose en hochant la tête, « Mais ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas? »

_« Je n'essayerais pas, si j'étais toi, » dit James, amusé._

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'essayerai jamais, » dit Neville tout en gardant le rictus sur son visage._

_« Arrête ça, » siffla Harry dans l'oreille de Neville. « Je suis sur le point d'abandonner, là. »_

**Harry resta assis en silence pendant que Hagrid lisait son journal, la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry avait appris au contact de l'oncle Vernon qu'il ne fallait jamais déranger quelqu'un qui lit son journal, mais il avait tant de questions à poser qu'il était très difficile de résister.**

**« Le ministère de la Magie à encore fait des bêtises, comme d'habitude, marmonna Hagrid en tournant les pages.**

**« Il y a un ministère de la Magie? Demanda Harry.**

**« Bien sûr. Ils voulaient nommer Dumbledore ministre, mais il ne quitterait Poudlard pour rien au monde et c'est ce vieux gâteux de Cornelius Fudge qui a hérité du poste. Un vrai gaffeur, celui-là. Chaque matin, il envoie un hibou à Dumbledore pour lui demander conseil.**

**« Et ça sert à quoi, un ministère de la Magie?**

**« Oh, ça sert surtout à garder nos secrets. Il ne faut pas que les Moldus sachent des mages et des sorcières d'un bout à l'autre du pays. Sinon, ils essaieraient de faire appel à nous pour résoudre leur problèmes. On préfèrent qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles.**

« Ils font beaucoup plus que ça au Ministère de la Magie, » se moqua Rose.

_« Ça fait beaucoup plus que ça, » dit Alice._

**À ce moment, le bateau heurta en douceur le quai du port. Hagrid replia son journal et ils montèrent l'escalier de pierre qui menait à la rue.**

**Tout au long du chemin qui conduisait à la gare, les passants se retournaient sur Hagrid: il était deux fois plus grand que la moyenne et ne cessaient de faire des commentaires à voix haute sur tout ce qu'il voyait.**

**« Regarde ça, disait-il en montrant les parcmètres. Les Moldus ont vraiment l'esprit tordu pour inventer des trucs pareils!**

« Hagrid, » fit Rose, exaspérée, mais en même temps souriante.

_« Tu en viens à adorer Hagrid, » dit Lily, affectueusement. « Pas une once de bon sens, mais c'est le type le plus sympa que tu rencontrera jamais. »_

« Je n'aurais pas pu mieux dire, » rit Rose.

**Il marchait si vite que Harry avait du mal à suivre.**

**« C'est vrai qu'il y a des dragons chez Gringotts? Demanda t-il un peu essoufflé.**

**« C'est ce qu'on dit, assura Hagrid. Sac à méduse, j'aimerais bien avoir un dragon! J'en rêve depuis que je suis tout petit... Ah, on est arrivé.**

**Ils étaient devant la gare et il y avait un train pour Londres cinq minutes plus tard. Hagrid, qui ne comprenait rien à «l'argent des Moldus» confia à Harry le soin d'acheter les billets.**

_« Vraiment, ce n'est pas si dur à comprendre, » dit Lily._

**Dans le train, les passagers ouvraient des yeux ronds en voyant Hagrid. Il occupait deux sièges à lui tout seul et tricotait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un chapiteau de cirque jaune canari.**

**« Tu as toujours ta lettre, Harry? Demanda t-il en comptant les mailles. Regarde un peu la liste des fournitures.**

**Harry prit dans sa poche l'enveloppe en parchemin. Elle contenait une autre feuille qu'il n'avait pas remarquée auparavant. Il lut:**

**COLLEGE POUDLARD – ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**

**Uniforme**

**Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés:**

**Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal**

**Un chapeau pointu (noir)**

**Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon, ou autre matière semblable)**

**Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)**

**Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.**

**Livres et manuels**

**Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants:**

**_Le Livre des sorts et enchantements_ (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette**

**_Histoire de la magie_, de Bathilda Tourdesac**

**_Magie théorique_, de Adalbert Lasornette**

**_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_, de Emeric G. Changé**

**_Milles herbes et champignons magiques_, de Phyllida Augirolle.**

**_Potions Magiques_, de Arsenius Beaulitron**

**_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques,_ de Norbert Dragonneau**

**_Forces Obscures: comment s'en protéger_, de Quentin Jentremble.**

**Fournitures**

**1 baguette magique**

**1 chaudron modèle standard en étain, taille 2)**

**1 boite de fiole en verre ou cristal**

**1 télescope**

**1 balance en cuivre**

**Les élèves peuvent également apporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud. **

**IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.**

« Plusieurs de ces livres sont différents des nôtres, » dit Rose.

« Et bien, ils avaient des professeurs différents, ils doivent avoir préféré des livres différents, » dit Teddy. « Ce livre de potions magiques semble intéressant. »

« Tu penses qu'il t'aurait fait apprécier Potions, dans ce cas, » taquina Victoire.

« J'ai toujours apprécier les Potions, » dit Teddy avec raideur. « Je n'ai juste jamais été bon avec elles. »

« Désolée, » rit Victoire.

_« N'a pas changé du tout, n'est ce pas, » dit Alice._

_« Je ne sais pas, le livre des «Forces Obscures» semble différent, » dit Lily._

_« C'est normal cependant, vu qu'il n'y a jamais eu le même professeur deux années de suite. »_

_« Je suppose, » admit Lily._

« Je ne sais pas comment il pouvaient supporter ça, » grogna Rose. « Je suis vraiment soulagée que nous ayons un enseignant stable. »

« Et le fait que tu pense que le professeur Connors et à faire rêver ne nuit pas, » plaisanta Al.

« Argh, » Rose grogna tout en secouant sa tête. Elle avait à faire face à celle ligne de moquerie depuis un moment maintenant, et en était vraiment ennuyée.

_« Est-ce que le poste est toujours maudit? » demanda Remus. « Vous avez dit que j'avais été votre professeur pendant un an, donc... »_

« Pourquoi es-tu si maussade, Ted, » demanda Victoire.

« Ça me fait juste souhaiter que ce soit le troisième livre que nous sommes en train de lire, » soupira Teddy. « Ça aurait été sympa de voir papa enseigner. Tu sais que même tante Mione dit qu'il était le meilleur professeur qu'elle ait eu en Défense. »

_« Oui, le poste est toujours maudit, » dit Neville. « Nous n'avons jamais eu le même professeur de Défense deux fois de suite non plus. »_

**« Et on peut trouver tout ça à Londres? Se demanda Harry à haute voix.**

**« Oui, quand on sait où aller, assura Hagrid.**

**Harry n'était encore jamais allé à Londres. Hagrid semblait connaître son chemin mais, de toute évidence, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se déplacer dans les transports en commun. Il resta coincé dans le portillon automatique du métro et se plaignit d'une voix tonitruante que les sièges étaient trop petits et les rames trop lentes.**

**« Je ne sais pas comment font les Moldus sans la magie,**

« En fait, je pense que c'est assez impressionnant, comment ils font, » dit Scorpius. « Leur techlogie... »

« Technologie, » corrigea Rose.

« C'est ça, » fit Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel. « Leur «Technologie» est vraiment remarquable et quelque fois, presque comme de la magie. »

**dit-il tandis qu'il escaladaient un escalier roulant en panne qui menait à une rue animée, bordée de magasins.**

**Sur les trottoirs, la foule était dense, mais Hagrid était si grand qu'il n'avait aucun mal à se frayer un chemin et Harry resta prudemment dans son sillage. Ils passèrent devant des librairies, des magasins de disques, des stands de hamburgers et des cinémas, mais aucune boutique ne semblait vendre de baguettes magiques. La rue dans laquelle ils marchaient paraissait aussi ordinaire que les passants qui les entouraient. Y avait-il vraiment des montagnes d'or magique enterrées à des kilomètres sous leurs pieds? Y avait-il vraiment des boutiques qui vendaient des grimoires et des balais volants? N'était-ce pas plutôt une farce énorme que lui avaient faite les Dursley?**

« Je t'en prie, ils n'ont pas l'imagination suffisante pour arriver à quelque chose comme ça, » se moqua Fred qui avait l'air presque insulté par cette simple suggestion.

_« Oui, bien sûr Harry, les Dursley n'ont pas l'imagination pour penser à quelque chose comme ça, » dit James._

**Si Harry n'avait pas su que les Dursley n'avaient pas le moindre sens de l'humour, il aurait pu le penser. Mais même si tout ce que lui avait raconté Hagrid jusqu'à maintenant était incroyable, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire confiance. Soudain, Hagrid s'arrêta net.**

**« C'est là, dit-il. _Le Chaudron Baveur_. Un endroit célèbre.**

**C'était un pub minuscule et miteux, coincé entre une grande librairie et une boutique de disques. Si Hagrid ne le lui avait pas montré, Harry ne l'aurait jamais remarqué. D'ailleurs, personne d'autre n'y faisait attention, c'était comme si Hagrid et Harry avaient été les seuls à le voir.**

« Et bien on dirait que oncle Harry est observateur, » dit Rose.

**Lorsque le géant le fit entrer à l'intérieur, Harry fut surpris qu'un endroit célèbre paraisse aussi sombre et misérable. De vieilles femmes étaient assises dans un coin et buvaient de petits verres de xérès. L'une d'elle fumait une longue pipe. Un petit homme en chapeau haut de forme parlait à un barman chauve dont la tête ressemblait à une noix scintillante. Lorsque Harry et Hagrid entrèrent, la rumeur des conversation s'interrompit. Tout le monde semblait connaître Hagrid; on lui adressait de toute part des signes de mains et des sourires.**

**« Comme d'habitude, Hagrid? Demanda le barman en tendant la main vers une rangée de verres.**

_« Je pari que tout le monde devient silencieux quand ils réalisent que Harry est là, » dit Neville._

« Je ne prendrai pas ce pari, » dit James. « C'est trop évident que c'est ce qui va se passer. »

_« Il est si célèbre que ça? » demanda Remus._

_« Ouais, » dit Neville. « Sans parler du fait que personne n'a entendu un mot sur lui depuis qu'il a vaincu Voldemort. (Harry sourit fièrement à son ami devant son utilisation du nom du sorcier le plus maléfique)..._

« Pourquoi? Oncle Neville l'a toujours dit, » dit James.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai, » dit Rose. « Il doit y avoir eu une époque où il ne le prononçait pas. »

_disons juste qu'il n'y avait pas une personne dans le monde de la sorcellerie qui ne voulait pas rencontrer Harry Potter. »_

_« Pourquoi dis-tu toujours Harry Potter? » demanda Lily. Elle avait remarqué que le garçon appelait toujours son fils de cette manière et elle ne savait pas si elle appréciait ça. »_

« Relax, grand-mère, » dit Al. « Il montre juste la différence entre l'homme et la légende. »

_« Et bien, » fit Neville en rougissant sous le regard de Lily (bien que ça n'en soit pas un mauvais), « Je ne suis pas vraiment en train de parler de Harry, n'est-ce pas? Je parlais juste de ce que tout le monde pensait que Harry Potter était. »_

_« Oh, » Lily rougit. « Ça se comprend. Désolée. »_

_« Nan, c'est cool, » dit Neville. « Ça a prit du temps pour voir que Harry était juste comme nous, et de le traiter comme n'importe qui. »_

_« Je pensais que tu m'avais toujours traité normalement, » dit Harry._

_« J'ai essayé, » dit Neville en haussant des épaules. « Je n'aurais pas voulu toute cette attention non plus, donc je me suis dit que c'était mieux de te laisser tranquille. »_

« Et c'est pourquoi Harry l'apprécie tellement, » sourit Teddy.

_« Merci, » sourit Harry._

**« Peux pas, Tom. Je suis en mission pour Poudlard, dit le géant en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Harry dont les genoux fléchirent sous le choc.**

**« Seigneur Dieu, dit le barman en regardant Harry. C'est... Est-ce que c'est vraiment?...**

**Soudain, les clients du _Chaudron Baveur_ ne dirent plus un mot, ne firent plus un geste.**

**« Par le ciel, murmura le vieux barman. Harry Potter... Quel honneur!**

**Il se hâta de contourner le comptoir et se précipita sur Harry pour lui serrer la main. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.**

**« Soyez le bienvenu, Mr Potter. Bienvenue parmi nous.**

**Harry ne savait quoi répondre. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. La vieille femme continuait de tirer sur sa pipe sans se rendre compte qu'elle s'était éteinte. Hagrid rayonnait.**

**Puis on entendit les chaises racler le plancher et, un instant plus tard, Harry se trouva entouré de gens qui tenaient à tout pris à lui serrer la main. Pas un seul client du bar n'était resté assis.**

« Pauvre papa, » fit Lily, tandis que ses frères ricanèrent.

_« Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit, » fit Neville._

_« Je crois que je peux voir où ça deviendrait agaçant, » dit James en direction de son fils._

« Dans ce cas, tu devrais voir jusqu'au ça va maintenant, » rit James.

« Mais papa le mérité maintenant, » dit Al, fièrement.

« Non pas qu'il le pense, » marmonna Teddy dans sa barbe.

**« Je suis Doris Crockford, Mr Potter, c'est extraordinaire de vous voir enfin.**

**« Je suis très fier de faire votre connaissance, dit quelqu'un d'autre.**

**« J'ai toujours rêver de vous serrer la main assura un troisième. Je suis si ému.**

**« Je suis si honoré de faire votre connaissance, Mr Potter, dit un quatrième. Je m'appelle Diggle, Dedalus Diggle.**

**« Je vous ait déjà vu, répondit Harry, tandis que le chapeau haut de forme de Dedalus Diggle tombait sous le coup de l'émotion. Vous m'avez salué un jour dans un magasin.**

**« Il s'en souvient! S'écria Diggle en regardant tout le monde autour de lui. Vous avez entendu? Il s'en souvient!**

**Harry continuait à saluer tout le monde tandis que Doris Crockford ne cessait de lui tendre la main.**

**Un jeune homme au teint pâle s'avança, visiblement nerveux. L'une de ses paupières était agitée de tics.**

**« Professeur Quirrell! S'exclama Hagrid. Harry, je te présente le professeur Quirrell qui sera un des tes maîtres à Poudlard.**

« Je ne pense pas que papa l'apprécie, » dit James.

« Pourquoi pas? » demanda Rose.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit James. « Je l'ai questionné sur ses professeur de Défense et... »

« Tu l'as vraiment interrogé sur les enseignant? » fit Rose, incrédule.

« Argh. » James grogna et leva les yeux au ciel mais autrement, ignora la question. « Quand il les a listés, il a eut l'air frustré à ce nom. En fait, il a eut l'air frustré à tous les nom, sauf pour Lupin, bien sûr. »

« Alors, tu ne sais vraiment rien sur lui, » fit Rose.

« Peut importe. » James grogna à nouveau.

_Personne, sauf Neville, ne remarqua Harry se raidir à l'évocation de leur premier professeur de Défense: le premier Mangemort, ou du moins, partisan de Voldemort qu'il avait croisé._

« Vous voyez » fit fièrement James, avant de pâlir. « Quoi? »

« Le premier professeur de Défense de papa était un Mangemort! » s'écria Al.

« Comment diable ont-il survécu à l'école si leur premier professeur était un Mangemort? » demanda Rose, incrédule.

« Je ne sais pas, mais cette année était la plus facile. » Teddy rit, vu que tout les autres le regardait avec le même regard incrédule.

**« P... P... Potter... balbutia le professeur en saisissant la main de Harry. V... V... Vous ne pou... pouvez pas savoir à... à quel point je suis heu... heureux de vous rencontrer.**

_Harry n'avait encore jamais compris pourquoi Quirrell insistait pour bégayer tout le temps. C'était vraiment agaçant quand il essayait d'enseigner._

« Tu veux dire que ce bégaiement est un faux, » dit James, toujours en train de récupérer du choc. « C'est nul! Il est agaçant exprès. »

« Comme si tu ne l'étais pas, » se moqua Fred en riant.

**« Quelle matière enseignez-vous, professeur? Demanda Harry.**

**« La dé... défense contre les for... forces du Mal, marmonna le professeur Quirrell comme s'il eût préféré ne pas en parler.**

_« Alors, il ne sera pas là longtemps. Bien. Ce bégaiement est énervant, » dit Frank._

_« Oui, ça l'était, » convint Neville._

**Mais vous... vous... vous n'en avez pas be... besoin, P... P... Potter.**

**Il eut un rire nerveux.**

**« Vous... vous êtes venus chercher vos fournitures? Je... je dois moi-même a... acheter un nouveau li... livre sur les vampires.**

**Cette perspective semblait le terrifier.**

**Les autres clients du bar n'avaient pas l'intention de laisser le professeur accaparer Harry, et Hagrid eut toute les peines du monde à se faire entendre.**

**« Il faut y aller, dit-il. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à acheter.**

**Doris Crockford lui serra la main une dernière fois et Hagrid l'entraîna hors du bar, dans une petite cour entourée de murs où il n'y avait que des poubelles et quelques mauvaises herbes.**

**« Je t'avais prévenu que tu étais célèbre, dit le géant avec un grand sourire. Même le professeur Quirrell était tout tremblant. Remarque, il n'arrête pas de trembler. Le Pauvre. C'est un esprit remarquable. Il allait très bien tant qu'il étudiait dans les livres mais depuis qu'il est allé rencontrer des vampires et des harpies dans la Forêt Noire, il a peur de tout, même de ses élèves. Voyons, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mon parapluie? Ah, le voilà.**

_« Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il enseigne? » demanda Remus. « Était-il bon? »_

_« Lunard, nous avons dit que nous ne répondrions à aucune question, » dit Harry, faussement ennuyé._

_« Pas aussi bon que vous, professeur Lupin, » dit Neville. Remus rougit._

_« Oh, je vois, tu voulais juste un compliment, » sourit Harry. _

_« Oh, la ferme, » fit Remus, toujours aussi rouge._

Teddy eut un petit rire à ça.

**Hagrid compta les briques sur le mur, au-dessus des poubelles, puis il tapota trois fois à un endroit précis avec la pointe de son parapluie.**

_« Il y est presque, » fit Lily, incapable de s'en empêcher. Harry sourit devant l'excitation de sa mère._

_« Lily... » commença James, perplexe._

_Lily rougit, puis dit d'une voix douce: « C'est juste quelque chose dont j'avais hâte: montrer à mon enfant le monde magique... »_

Les Potter, qui riaient tous une seconde auparavant, eurent l'air triste à ça.

_Harry continua de sourire à sa mère. C'était l'autre raison pour laquelle il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix en venant ici. S'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre à travers sa vie avec lui, dans ce cas, ils méritaient au moins la chance de la lire, de connaître certaines choses._

« C'est papa, » sourit Lily. Cela la rendait heureuse à nouveau.

**La brique se mit alors à trembloter et un petit trou apparut en son milieu. Le trou s'élargit de plus en plus et se transforma bientôt en une arcade suffisamment grande pour permettre à Hagrid de passer. Au-delà, une rue pavée serpentait devant eux à perte de vue.**

**« Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit Hagrid.**

**La stupéfaction de Harry le fit sourire. Ils franchirent l'arcade qui disparut aussitôt sur leur passage pour ne laisser derrière eux que le mur de pierre.**

**Le soleil brillait sur un étalage de chaudrons, devant un magasin. Une pancarte annonçait: « Chaudrons – toute taille – cuivre, étain, argent – touillage automatique – modèles pliables. »**

**« Il va falloir t'en acheter un, dit Hagrid, mais on va commencer par aller chercher ton argent.**

**Harry voulu avoir une demi-douzaine d'yeux supplémentaire,**

« Argh, » fit Rose.

« Quoi? » demanda Al en la regardant, confus.

« Ça me juste penser aux araignée, » dit Rose, toujours frissonnante.

**ils regardait de tous côtés, en essayant de tout voir à la fois: les magasins, les étals, les gens qui faisaient leurs courses. Une petite femme rondelette regardait la vitrine d'un apothicaire en hochant la tête:**

**« Dix-sept Mornilles pour trente gramme de fois de dragon, c'est de la folie... marmonna t-elle.**

_« Tu sais, je pense que c'était peut-être Mrs Wea... Molly, » murmura Harry à Neville (il avait toujours du mal à dire Molly), tandis qu'il se remémorait ce jour._

**Une ululement s'éleva d'une boutique dont l'enseigne indiquait: « Au Royaume du Hibou – hulottes, chouettes effraies, grands ducs, chouettes lapones. » Quelques garçons de l'âge de Harry avaient le nez collé contre une vitrine dans laquelle étaient exposés des balais volants.**

**« Regarde, dit l'un d'eux. Le nouveau Nimbus 2000. Encore plus rapide.**

« Oui, bien sûr, » se moqua James. « Ma Flèche de Feu le battrait à plate couture. »

« C'est dans le passé, espèce d'abruti... évidemment que les balais d'aujourd'hui seraient meilleurs, » fit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel. « D'ailleurs, mon Coup de Vent est meilleur que ton balai. »

« C'est faux, » argua James.

« C'est vrai, » dit Rose.

« C'est... » commença James mais il fut interrompu.

« Pour la dernière fois, vos balais sont tous deux excellent et sont appropriés à la position à laquelle vous jouez, » fit Teddy à travers ses dents. C'était une dispute très régulière. (heureusement, Al n'était pas encore dedans.)

_« J'en veux un, » firent James et Sirius._

« Argh, je frissonne à l'idée de ce qu'étaient leurs balais, » dit James.

« Hé, je croyais que Sirius avait été réduit au silence, » dit Rose.

« Le sort a dû se dissiper, » fit Teddy en haussant les épaules.

_« On dirait que ton temps est terminé, » dit James en regardant son ami._

_« Il était terminé depuis dix minutes, » fit Lily. « Il n'a simplement pas remarqué. »_

« Grand-mère était plutôt brillante, elle aussi, » rit James avec tout le monde.

_« Ce n'est pas juste Lily, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'a pas dit? »_

_Sirius fit la moue._

_« J'aime le silence, » répondit Lily en haussant les épaules, ce qui amena tout le monde à rire._

**On vendait de tout dans les boutiques, des balais, des robes de sorcier, des télescopes, des fois de chauve-souris et des yeux d'anguille conservés dans des barils, des piles de grimoires, des plumes d'oie, des parchemins, des potions, des globes lunaires.**

**« Ah, voilà Gringotts, dit enfin Hagrid.**

**Ils se trouvaient devant un grand bâtiment d'une blancheur de neige, qui dominait les boutiques alentour. Debout à côté du portail en bronze étincelant, vêtu d'un uniforme écarlate, se tenait un...**

_« C'est un spectacle magnifique, n'est-ce pas? » fit Lily à Harry, qui hocha simplement la tête en essayant de ne pas penser à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu la banque des sorciers._

Rose plissa les yeux à ça, vraiment désireuse de savoir ce que ça voulait dire.

**« Et oui, c'est un gobelin, dit Hagrid tandis qu'ils montaient les marches de pierre blanche qui menaient au portail.**

**Le gobelin avait environ une tête de mois que Harry. Il avait le teint sombre, le visage intelligent, une barbe en pointe, des pieds et des doigts longs et fins. Lorsqu'il pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le gobelin s'inclina sur leur passage. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une autre porte, en argent cette fois, sur laquelle étaient gravés ces mots:**

**Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir**

**Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,**

**Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner**

**De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.**

**Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,**

**D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tiens,**

**Voleur, tu trouveras en guise de richesse,**

**Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse.**

_« J'ai toujours aimé ce poème, » fit Lily._

**« Comme je te l'ait dit, il faudrait être fou pour essayer de voler quelque chose ici, dit Hagrid.**

_Neville dû tourner sa tête pour ne pas rire et Harry avait tout autant de mal à l'imiter. Il n'aurait jamais imaginer dans un million d'année qu'il volerait une chambre forte à Gringotts._

« Nom d'un chien, est-ce qu'il l'a vraiment fait! » Al fut le premier à s'exclamer mais tous les autres étaient tout aussi choqués.

« Je ne peux pas le croire... » fit Rose. « Pourquoi oncle Harry ferait-il ça? »

« Nous le découvrirons plus tard, j'en suis sûr, » rit Teddy.

« Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas?, » siffla Rose.

« Oui, je le savais, » rit Teddy.

« Papa nous l'as dit il y a longtemps, » dit Victoire. « Cependant, il n'a jamais dit pourquoi. »

« Je ne comprend pas, » dit Al. « Papa va toujours à Gringotts... les gobelins doivent savoir... »

« Oh, ils savent, » dit Teddy. « Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi Harry et tante Mione travaillent si dur pour aider les gobelins à garder les sorciers éloignés de Gringotts.. et des gobelins en général? »

« Pour faire oublier tout ce qu'il à fait, » fit James qui était resté étonnamment silencieux tout ce temps. « C'est la chose la plus brillante que j'ai jamais entendue. »

« Oui, » dit Teddy. « Mais il ne l'a pas fait tout seul, bien sûr... »

« Maman et papa l'ont fait aussi! » exclama Hugo, impressionné. « Maman! »

« Ouais, » Teddy rit de nouveau.

« Maintenant je peux voir pourquoi ils n'ont jamais voulu nous dire ça, » fit Rose avec un sourire narquois. « Comment pouvons-nous les écouter quand ils disent que quelque chose n'est pas bien après ça? »

« Ils l'ont fait pour un raison, » dit Teddy, soudain sérieux. « Il était important de faire ça pour sauver notre monde. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Teddy, je ne faisais que plaisanter, » sourit Rose.

« Je sais, mais ces idiots pourraient le prendre sérieusement, » dit Teddy en pointant du doigt James et Al qui souriaient comme deux idiots.

**Deux autres gobelins s'inclinèrent devant eux et ils entrèrent dans un vaste hall tout en marbre. Derrière un long comptoir, une centaine de gobelins étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets, écrivant dans des registres, pesant des pièces de monnaie sur des balances en cuivre, examinant des pierres précieuses à la loupe.**

**Il y avait tant de portes aménagées dans la hall qu'il était inutile d'essayer de les compter. Certaines d'entre elles s'ouvraient de temps en temps pour laisser passer des clients escortés par d'autres gobelins. Harry et Hagrid s'approchèrent du comptoir.**

**« Bonjour, dit Hagrid à un gobelin. On est venu prendre un peu d'argent dans le coffre de Mr Potter.**

**« Vous avez la clé, monsieur? Demanda le gobelin.**

**« Hagrid commença à vider ses poches, répandant quelques biscuits moisis sur le livre de compte du gobelin.**

**« La voilà, dit-il en montrant une minuscule clé d'or. J'ai aussi une lettre du professeur Dumbledore. C'est au sujet de Vous-Savez-Quoi, dans le coffre numéro 713.**

« Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça devant papa, » dit Al en souriant.

_« Oh, Hagrid, s'il est un rien comme moi, vous n'auriez pas dû dire ça en sa présence, » dit Lily. « Je me demande ce qu'est le Vous-Savez-Quoi. »_

_« Je suppose que tu es comme elle, dans ce cas, Harry, » dit Neville._

_« Il y a des gens pire à qui ressembler, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules et Lily rayonna._

**Le gobelin examina la clé et lut attentivement la lettre.**

**« Très bien, dit-il, je vais vous faire accompagner dans la salle des coffres. Gripsec!**

_Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il ressentait à propos de Gripsec_

« Pourquoi ressentirait-il quoi que ce soit pour le gobelin? » demanda Hugo.

« Si tu laissais Lily lire, je suis sûr que tu le sauras, » dit Teddy.

_maintenant que tout était terminé. Il les avait aidé. Sans le savoir du gobelin au sujet de la banque, il est impossible qu'ils auraient réussi à récupéré la coupe, mais il les avait aussi trahi, à la fin. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait faire à propos de l'épée non plus. Une part de lui estimait que le gobelin avait prit l'épée et en était arrivé à la perdre lui-même, donc ça ne concernait plus Harry ( surtout qu'il avait vraiment eu besoin de l'épée à ce moment). Mais une autre part de lui pensait qu'il avait toujours à respecter sa parole au gobelin, de lui donner l'épée, et il se sentait mal à propos de ça._

« D'accord, donc le gobelin les a aidé à entrer à l'intérieur par effraction pour récupérer une certaine coupe, mais il a prit un épée, » résuma Hugo. « Mais qu'est-ce qui est si important à propos de l'épée? »

« Je pense qu'il parlait de l'Épée de Gryffondor, » dit Rose.

« Oh, » Les yeux de Hugo s'élargirent. Tout était parfaitement compréhensible maintenant.

**Un autre gobelin apparut et les conduisit aussitôt vers l'une des portes du hall.**

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est, le Vous-Savez-Quoi dans le coffre numéro 713? demanda Harry.**

**« Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit Hagrid d'un air mystérieux. Très secret. Une affaire qui concerne Poudlard. Dumbledore m'a confié une mission mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.**

**Gripsec leur tenait la porte. Il les avait amené dans un étroit passage éclairé par des torches. Harry fut surpris de ne pas voir de marbre. Le passage était en pente raide et une voie ferrée courait en son milieu. Le gobelin siffla. Aussitôt, un wagonnet s'approcha dans un bruit de ferraille et vint s'arrêter devant eux. Lorsqu'ils y furent tous les trois – non sans difficulté pour Hagrid -, le wagonnet les emporta.**

**Tout d'abord, ils parcoururent un labyrinthe de galeries tortueuses, tournant sans cesse, gauche, droite, droite, gauche, milieu, droite, gauche, sans que Gripsec ait besoin de manœuvrer le wagonnet qui semblait connaître son chemin.**

« Il semble se souvenir du chemin plutôt bien, » fit Rose.

« Je te pari qu'il oublie dès qu'il y a pensé, cependant, » dit Al. « Avec tout les tournants rapides, tu ne peux pas vraiment te souvenir du chemin. »

**Malgré le vent glacial, Harry ouvrait grand les yeux. Pendant un bref instant, il remarqua un jet de flamme au bout d'une galerie et il se demanda si c'était un dragon, mais le wagonnet avait déjà bifurqué dans une autre direction.**

_« Penses-tu que c'était réellement un dragon? » demanda Sirius, excité._

_« Peut-être, » fit Harry en essayant de ne pas avoir une expression disant que c'était probable._

« Pourquoi? » fit Rose en levant un sourcil, mais personne ne répondit.

**Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus loin dans les profondeurs et longèrent un lac souterrain bordé de stalactites et de stalagmites.**

**« J'oublie toujours la différence entre stalactites et stalagmites, cira Harry pour couvrir le bruit du wagonnet.**

« Les stalagmites... » commença Rose.

« On s'en fiche, » plaisanta James. « Nous n'avons pas besoin d'information inutile. »

« N'importe quoi, » souffla Rose.

_« Les stalagmites sont... » commença Lily mais Harry l'interrompit._

_« Je sais déjà, maintenant. »_

**« Dans stalagmite, il y a un «m», répondit Hagrid. Et ne me pose pas de questions maintenant, je commence à avoir mal au cœur.**

_« Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, » dit Lily et Harry éclata de rire._

La plupart des personnes rirent à ça.

_« Je ne pensais pas que allait dire ça, » dit-il, amenant tout le monde à rire. « Il n'y a que Hagrid pour s'en tirer en disant quelque chose comme ça. »_

**Enfin, le wagonnet s'arrêta devant une petite porte. Le teint verdâtre, Hagrid alla s'appuyer contre le mur, les genoux tremblants.**

**« Ça me rend malade de voyager là-dedans, dit-il d'une voix sourde.**

**Gripsec ouvrit la porte. Un panache de fumée verte s'échappa aussitôt. Lorsqu'il fut dissipé, Harry découvrit avec stupéfaction des monceaux d'or, d'argent et de bronze qui s'entassaient dans une chambre forte.**

« Attends, et pour les meubles, les portraits et touts les autres trucs, » fit James, confus.

« C'est la chambre forte de confiance de Harry... il n'avait pas connaissance de l'autre jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, » expliqua Teddy. « En fait, jusqu'à ce qu'il lise ce livre, pour être précis. »

_« Ah, la chambre forte de confiance, » sourit James. « As-tu déjà été dans la chambre forte familiale? »_

_Harry le regarda, incrédule. « J'ai une autre chambre forte? »_

_« Oui, » dit James. « Il y a toute sorte de trucs dedans, tu devrais vérifier. »_

_« Ça ne va pas être facile, » songea Harry à voix haute avant de s'arrêter quand il remarqua les regards curieux de tout le monde. Zut, il n'aurait pas dû dire ça._

« Allez papa, pense à quelque chose de rapide et de raisonnable, » dit James. « Je sais que tu peux le faire. »

_« Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps libre en ce moment, » C'était vrai. Tout le monde dans le monde de la sorcellerie semblait penser qu'ils avaient un droit sur Harry Potter et il avait à peine le temps de penser. Ou tout du moins, il n'aurait pas le temps s'il n'était pas caché au Terrier avec le reste des Weasley (et Hermione aussi, bien sûr)._

« Bien sûr, » rayonna Rose.

« Je suppose que ça passe, » dit James, un peu déçu.

_« Et bien, tu devrais contrôler ça aussi vite que possible, » dit James, ne croyant pas vraiment l'excuse de son fils mais n'ayant pas autre chose à dire._

_« Ok, » fit Harry, en pensant maintenant qu'il devait trouver un moyen pour que les gobelins le pardonne d'avoir pénétré par effraction dans leur banque et, plus néfaste, d'avoir heurté leur orgueil. Peut-être que s'il leur donnait l'épée..._

« Non! Tu ne peux pas faire ça! » retentirent plusieurs voix.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous tous si excités? » demanda Rose. « Si vous lisiez, vous sauriez que l'Épée de Gryffondor est à l'heure actuelle, en sécurité dans le bureau de la directrice.

« Et bien aucun de nous ne lit, » souffla James.

« Brillante défense, là, » fit Fred en levant les yeux au ciel.

« D'ailleurs, vous deux avez été dans suffisamment de problèmes pour l'y avoir vu, » ajouta Teddy.

« Oh, ouais, » dit James en rougissant cette fois. Il l'y avait vu.

**« Tout ça t'appartient, Hagrid avec un sourire.**

**C'était difficile à croire! Dire que les Dursley n'avaient pas cessé de reprocher à Harry de leur coûter trop cher! Alors que, pendant tout ce temps, une petite fortune l'attendait dans les sous-sols de Londres! Si l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia l'avaient su...**

**Hagrid aida Harry à remplir un sac de pièces.**

**« Celles en or sont des Gallions, lui expliqua t-il. En argent, ce sont les Mornilles. Il ya dix-sept Mornilles d'argent dans un Gallion d'or, et vingt-neuf Noise de bronze dans une Mornille. C'est facile à retenir. Avec ça, tu auras de quoi couvrir tes frais pendant l'année scolaire. On va laisser le reste dans le coffre. Et maintenant, au numéro 713, s'il vous plait, ajouta t-il en se tournant vers Gripsec. Et si on pouvait y aller un peu moins vite...**

**« Désolé, monsieur, répondit le gobelin, la vitesse des wagonnets n'est pas réglable.**

**Ils repartirent dans le labyrinthe en s'enfonçant encore davantage dans les entrailles de Gringotts. La température devenait de plus en plus glaciale tandis que le wagonnet continuait sa course en prenant des virages à angle droit. Ils passèrent par dessus un ravin et Harry se pencha pour scruter ses profondeurs mais Hagrid le ramena en arrière par la peau du cou.**

« Papa ne craint vraiment rien, n'est-ce pas? » rit Al.

« Pas dans ce sens-là, non, » Teddy rit aussi mais il pouvait penser à certaines choses dont Harry avait peur.

_« Tu ne crains vraiment rien du tout, pas vrai? » dit Neville._

_« Pas quelque chose comme ça, » sourit Harry._

« De quoi papa a t-il peur, alors? » demanda Al.

« Que les personnes qu'il aime soient blessés est la plus grande peur, » dit Teddy.

**La chambre forte numéro 713 ne possédait pas de serrure.**

**« Reculez un peu, dit Gripsec d'un air important.**

**Il caressa alors la porte du bout des doigts et elle disparut soudain comme si elle s'était volatilisée.**

« Cool, » fit James.

« Ça doit être un des coffres fort de haute sécurité, » dit Victoire.

**« Si quiconque d'autre qu'un gobelin essayait d'ouvrir cette porte, il serait aspiré au travers et deviendrait prisonnier de la chambre forte.**

**« Et vous vérifier de temps en temps s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un à l'intérieur? Demanda Harry.**

**« Tous les dix ans, environ, répondit le gobelin avec un sourire mauvais.**

**Une chambre forte aussi bien protégée devrait contenir un trésor fabuleux, tel que des joyaux, pensa Harry,**

« Mais les joyaux sont si communs, » dit Rose. « Ça doit avoir plus de valeur que ça. »

**mais il fut déçu de constater qu'elle était vide. Seul un petit paquet grossièrement enveloppée dans du papier kraft était posé sur le sol.**

_« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ça, » dit Lily._

« Pourquoi? Quel est le problème avec ce paquet? » demanda Fred.

_« Moi non plus, » dit Remus, et il était clair que tous deux pensaient la même chose._

_« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Sirius. Il n'aimait pas être dans le noir pour quoi que ce soit et plus ennuyé quand davantage de gens semblaient être dans le secret._

« Tu sembles penser comme ça également, Rose, » plaisanta James.

_« Tu crois que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le titre du livre? » demanda Frank._

« Oh, » fit Rose. « C'est la Pierre Philosophale... C'est... Wow... »

« Ouais, » dit Teddy.

« Qu'est-ce que la Pierre Philosophale? » demanda Hugo, sans surprise. Il était seulement en première année, après tout, il n'avait pas encore appris ça.

« Tu verras, » dit Teddy avant que Rose ne puisse répondre. Elle haussa les épaules et suivit son exemple.

_« C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais, » dit Remus._

_« Hum... » fit Sirius. « Quel est le titre du livre? »_

_Lily leva les yeux au ciel mais lui répondit quand même. « Harry Potter et la Pierre Philosophale. »_

_« Oh, » dit-il, puis ses yeux s'élargirent. « OH! »_

_« Donc, est-ce que c'est ça? » demanda Lily._

_« Hmph, » fit Harry, vexé. Comment avaient-ils put trouver si rapidement? Ça leur avait prit des mois pour trouver._

« Et bien ça confirme ça, » rit James.

« Pour eux aussi, » fit Teddy en riant lui aussi.

_« Je prendrai ça comme un oui, » dit Lily, triomphante._

_« Ce n'est pas juste , ça nous a prit des siècles pour trouver, » gémit Harry._

_« Ils ont eu de l'aide, Harry, » rit Neville devant plaintive de son ami. « C'est le titre du livre, sans parler du fait qu'ils ont sept ans de plus. »_

_« Je suppose, » fit Harry, toujours vexé. Il devrait vraiment laissé tomber._

**Hagrid ramassa le paquet et le fourra dans une poche intérieure de son manteau. Malgré sa curiosité, Harry renonça à poser des questions: Hagrid n'était certainement pas disposé à lui révéler ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet.**

**« Allez, on retourne dans le wagonnet infernal, soupira le géant. Évite de me parler pendant le voyage, il vaut mieux que je garde la bouche fermée.**

**Après une nouvelle course endiablée dans les profondeurs de Gringotts, ils se retrouvèrent au-dehors, sous un soleil éclatant qui les fit cligner des yeux. Harry avait hâte de commencer à dépenser son argent. Peu lui importait combien valaient les Gallions en livres sterling, tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi riche. Même Dudley n'avait jamais eu autant d'argent à sa disposition.**

_« Ça a dû faire du bien, » dit Frank._

_« C'est sûr, » rit Harry._

**« On va commencer par s'occuper de ton uniforme, dit Hagrid. C'est là-bas.**

**Il montra un magasin dont l'enseigne indiquait: « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers. »**

**« Ça ne t'ennuies pas d'y aller tout seul? Demanda Hagrid qui semblait encore un peu pâle. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. J'ai besoin de prendre un petit remontant au Chaudron Baveur. J'ai horreur des wagonnets de chez Gringotts.**

**Un peu intimidé, Harry entra donc seul dans la boutique.**

« Je pense que tu trouveras ce qui va suivre intéressant, » fit Al en souriant à Scorpius.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Scorpius.

« Nous sommes sur le point de rencontrer ton père, » dit Al.

« Argh, » Scorpius gémit, sachant par le rictus qu'arborait Al sur son visage que ça n'allait pas être la meilleure des introductions.

**Madame Guipure était une petite sorcière replète et souriante, vêtue tout en mauve.**

**« C'est pour Poudlard, mon petit? Demanda t-elle avant même que Harry ait eu le temps de parler. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Il y a un autre jeune homme qui est en train d'essayer son uniforme.**

_« Oh, bien, peut-être que tu peux te faire un ami, » dit Lily et Harry ne fit que rire._

« Bien sûr, je suis sûr qu'ils seront ami rapidement, » se moqua Scorpius.

**Au fond du magasin, un garçon au teint pâle, le nez en pointe, se tenait debout sur un tabouret**

« Le nez de papa n'est pas pointu, » se moqua Scorpius.

« Je suis sûr qu'il l'était quand il avait onze ans, » fit Al avec un sourire narquois. « Je veux dire, le tien l'était, »

« N'importe quoi, » fit Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel.

**tandis qu'un autre sorcière ajustait la longue robe qu'il avait revêtue. Madame Guipure installa Harry sur un deuxième tabouret et lui fit passer une autre robe de sorcier dont elle entreprit d'épingler l'ourlet pour le mettre à la bonne longueur..**

**« Salut, dit le garçon. Toi aussi tu vas à Poudlard?**

**« Oui, répondit Harry.**

**« Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allée me chercher une baguette magique à l'autre bout de la rue, dit le garçon d'une voix traînante.**

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est allée chercher une baguette?... Tu dois tenir ta baguette toi-même pour savoir laquelle convient le mieux.

**Ensuite, je compte les emmener faire un tour du côté des balais de course. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les élèves de première année n'auraient pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai. J'arriverais bien à convaincre mon père de m'en acheter un et je m'arrangerais pour le faire passer en douce au collège.**

« Papa était vraiment un sale môme, » gémit Scorpius.

_« Je n'ai rien dit, Harry. Je ne pense pas que je veux que tu sois ami avec ce garçon, » dit Lily._

« Elle a parfaitement raison, » sourit narquoisement James.

« Je pense qu'elle apprécierait Scorpius, » dit Rose. « Il n'est pas du tout comme son père... heu... non, je ne voulais pas vraiment dire ça... Je veux dire il n'est pas comme son père agit en ce moment. »

« Merci, » fit Scorpius avec un petit rire. « Je crois aussi. »

_« Il à l'air d'un Malfoy pour moi, » dit James. Les Potter et les Malfoy n'allaient pas ensemble._

« Ce n'est plus vrai, » déclara Al.

_« Oh, tu ne sais pas ça, James, » dit Frank. « Néanmoins, je dirais qu'il est certainement un Serpentard. »_

_« Je te pari un Gallion qu'il est un Malfoy, » dit James._

_« Pari tenu, » dit Frank._

« Et bien, Frank vient juste de perdre ce pari, » rit Al.

**En l'écoutant parler, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Dudley.**

« Là, c'est vraiment une insulte, » fit James avec un rictus.

**« Et toi, tu as un balai? Poursuivit-il.**

**« Non, dit Harry.**

**« Tu joues au Quidditch?**

**« Non, répéta Harry en se demandant ce que pouvait bien être le «Quidditch».**

« Wow... Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, » dit Al. « C'est bizarre que papa ne connaisse pas le Quidditch. »

_« C'est seulement le meilleur sport au monde, Harry! » s'exclama James, excité._

_« Je sais ce qu'est le Quidditch, maintenant, papa, » dit Harry, exaspéré._

_« Et tu es d'accord que c'est le meilleur sport au monde! » James hurla presque d'enthousiasme._

« C'est sympa de savoir qu'il est tout aussi fanatique que nous tous, » sourit James.

_« C'est bien, » fit Harry en haussant les épaules._

« Ah, papa va vraiment les faire marcher, » rit James.

« Brillant, » ajouta Fred.

_Harry savait qu'il ne devrait pas se jouer de son père comme ça, mais il comprendrait. James était un Maraudeur, après tout, il comprenait les blagues._

« D'ailleurs, il va être trop soulagé que tu sois stupéfiant pour t'en vouloir, » dit Al.

_« Non, c'est le meilleur, » dit James, déçu que son fils ne partage pas sa passion du Quidditch. « Donc, tu ne joues pas. »_

_« Je joue, » dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule. C'était difficile de garder cette façade en place tout en donnant des réponses vraies, sans parler du fait que le regard incrédule de Neville lui donnait envie de rire._

« Mentir avec la vérité... Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça, » sourit James.

**« Moi, oui. Mon père dit que ce serait un scandale si je n'étais pas sélectionné dans l'équipe. Tu sais dans quelle Maison tu seras?**

**« Aucune idée, répondit Harry, de plus en plus déconcerté.**

« Tu n'es pas stupide, oncle Harry, tu n'es tout simplement pas informé, » dit Rose. « De toute façon, personne ne sait dans quelle Maison il va être. »

« Certains d'entre nous ont cependant un gros indice, » dit Scorpius.

« C'est vrai, » dit Rose. « Je savais où je voulais être. »

« Tu n'as même pas pensé à Serdaigle? » demanda Hugo.

« Non... Les Weasley appartiennent à Gryffondor, » dit Rose. « C'est la seule Maison dans laquelle je voulais être. »

« Pareil, » fit presque tout le monde.

« Et bien, je voulais vraiment être à Serpentard... » dit Scorpius.

« Nous ne retenons pas ça contre toi, » sourit narquoisement James.

« Mais j'avais un peu peur de comment les autres allaient réagir vis-à-vis de moi à cause de ça, » continua Scorpius comme s'il n'avait pas entendu James.

« Ça n'a pas dû aider que j'ai mal réagi vis-à-vis de toi, » soupira Al. Leurs premiers mois à l'école ensemble avaient été dur, et ils se battaient presque tout le temps.

« Pas vraiment. Et j'étais trop fier pour te laisser voir que j'étais différent, » dit Scorpius.

« Stupides idiots, » sourit Rose.

**« En fait, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir avant d'être sur place. Mais moi, je suis sûr d'aller à Serpentard, toute ma famille y a toujours été. Tu imagines, se retrouver à Poufsouffle? Je préférerais m'en aller tout de suite.**

Scorpius fronça les sourcils à ça. Il n'aimait le ton de préjudice présent là.

_« Il n'y a rien de mal avec Poufsouffle! » crièrent Frank et Neville._

« Ils diraient ça, n'est-ce pas? » fit Teddy. « La femme qu'ils aiment chacun d'eux sont dans cette Maison. »

_« C'est vrai, c'est une belle Maison, » dit Alice, y ayant été elle-même._

_Neville devint rouge à son cri et Harry pensa qu'il n'était pas juste en train de défendre la Maison de sa mère._

« Oh... papa ne sait pas encore que oncle Neville aime Hannah, » gloussa Lily.

_« Tu as trouvé une fille à Poufsouffle, fils? » Frank taquina son fils._

_« Quoi? » Neville eut l'air terrifié. « Non... J'ai juste.. » Il était maintenant complètement rouge._

_« Qui est-ce, Nev? »demanda Harry avec un sourire._

_« Harry! » s'exclama Neville qui cherchait de l'aide pour sortir de cette situation._

« Et bien, ne regarde pas papa, il ne t'aideras pas, » gloussa Lily.

_« Allez, est-ce que c'est Susan? » demanda Harry. « Tu l'as mentionnée plus tôt. »_

_« Non, ce n'est pas Susan, et je ne dirai rien de plus donc laisse tomber, » dit Neville, le visage toujours rouge, mais plus assuré._

« Je suppose que papa devra le savoir plus tard, » soupira Lily. Quand Neville utilisait ce ton, c'était fini.

_« D'accord, dans ce cas, » dit Harry en commençant à se sentir mal pour ses taquineries. « Désolé. »_

_« C'est cool, » dit Neville, et personne d'autre ne prit la peine de continuer à l'interroger, bien que sa mère avait l'air de vouloir savoir._

**« Mmm... marmonna Harry, incapable de trouver une réponse plus pertinente.**

**« Oh, dis donc, regarde un peu ce bonhomme! Dit soudain le garçon avec un signe de tête en direction de la vitrine du magasin.**

**Hagrid se tenait devant la boutique. Il adressa un sourire à Harry et lui montra les deux grosses crèmes glacées qu'il tenait à la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer.**

**« C'est Hagrid, dit Harry, content de savoir quelque chose que le garçon ignorait. Il travaille à Poudlard.**

**« Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler. C'est une sorte de domestique, non?**

« Il n'est pas un domestique, » gronda Al « Tu ne pensais pas ça, n'est-ce pas? »

« Non, » rétorqua Scorpius. « Mon père ne m'as rien dit le sorte. »

_« Il n'est pas un domestique, » fit James. « Je n'aime vraiment pas ce gamin. »_

Scorpius fronça les sourcils à ça. « C'est peut-être pire pour moi que ces livres comportent ça... ces gens ne vont pas aimer mon père... »

« Et ils vont sûrement le faire savoir, » dit Rose. « Mais tu n'es pas comme ça.. et il ne l'est plus non plus. »

**« Il est garde-chasse, précisa Harry qui éprouvait de plus en plus d'antipathie pour le garçon.**

**« C'est ça. On m'a dit que c'était une espèce de sauvage. Il habite dans une cabane, dans le parc de Poudlard, et il se soûle de temps en temps. Quand il est ivre, il essaye de faire des tours de magie et il finit toujours par mettre le feu à son lit.**

**« Moi je le trouve très intelligent, dit Harry avec froideur.**

**« Vraiment? Ricana le garçon. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec toi? Où sont tes parents?**

**« Ils sont morts, dit Harry qui n'avait pas envie d'aborder ce sujet.**

**« Oh, désolé, dit l'autre qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout.**

Scorpius laissa échapper un souffle. Il savait qu'il allait avoir à entendre ce genre d'attitude venant de son père et que ça allait seulement empirer.

« Tu n'es pas ton père, » dit Rose.

« Je sais, » dit Scorpius.

« Oui, » tu étais autorisé à penser pour toi-même, » dit Teddy. « Grand-mère m'a raconté qu'avant même qu'elle sache parler, ses parents répandaient leur absurde vue de notre monde. Il est difficile de ne pas écouter et répéter quand tu as à grandit comme ça. »

« Ouais, » Scorpius sourit à son cousin.

« Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas un imbécile, cependant, » dit Teddy, le coin de sa couche se crispant.

« Argh, » Scorpius grogna en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Mais ils étaient de notre monde, non?**

_« Et qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire? » fit Lily, sèchement._

_« Je crois que nous savons tous ce que ça veut dire, » dit Harry._

**« Ils étaient sorciers, si c'est ça que tu veux dire.**

**« À mon avis, Poudlard devrait leur être exclusivement réservé. Ceux qui viennent d'autres familles ne sont pas comme nous, ils n'ont pas eu la même éducation. Certains d'entre eux n'avaient même jamais entendu parler de Poudlard avant de recevoir leur lettre, tu te rends compte? Je pense que l'école ne devrait accepter que les enfants issus des vieilles familles de sorciers. Au fait, comment tu t'appelles?**

_« Stupide idiot, » dit Sirius._

_« Sirius, » fit Lily._

_« Désolé, mais il pense qu'il est meilleur qu'eux juste parce qu'il est né dans une famille de sorciers. C'est vraiment stupide. Je veux dire, regarde toi: Tu étais la meilleure de notre année et tu n'as pas une once de sang magique en toi. »_

_Tout ce que Lily put faire, fut de rougir à ça._

« Il a raison, » soupira Scorpius.

« Mais il devrait savoir mieux que personne le défi que ton père devait traverser, » soupira Teddy. « Il les a traversées aussi. »

« Mais papa n'a jamais... » fit Scorpius, découragé.

« Il a fait du mieux qu'il pouvait, » soupira Teddy. « 'est une vie plus dure que la plupart des gens ne le pense. »

**« Et voilà, c'est fait mon petit, interrompit Madame Guipure avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre.**

**Saisissant l'occasion pour mettre un terme à sa conversation avec le garçon, Harry sauta du tabouret.**

**« Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard, dit l'autre de sa voix traînante.**

**Harry ne dit pas grand-chose pendant qu'il mangeait la glace (chocolat-fraise aux noisettes) que Hagrid lui avait achetée.**

**« Quoi de neuf? Demanda le géant.**

**« Rien, mentit Harry.**

« Papa ment, » fit Lily, faussement indignée. « Mais il dit que c'est mal de mentir... »

« Il nous a aussi dit que voler était mal, mais apparemment il fait ça aussi, » dit James avec un sourire narquois.

**Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un autre boutique pour acheter du parchemin et des plumes d'oie. Harry fut ravi de découvrir qu'on pouvait acheter de l'encre qui changeait de couleur en écrivant.**

**« C'est quoi le Quidditch? Demanda Harry lorsqu'ils furent sortis du magasin.**

_James commença à rebondir d'excitation à ça, mais il ne dit rien._

« Lily, pourquoi est-ce que tu es en train de décrire ton frère? » Teddy rit et James lui fit la grimace.

« C'était dans le livre, » gloussa Lily.

**« Nom d'un vampire! J'oublie toujours que tu n'es au courant de rien. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est le Quidditch!**

**« Je sais que j'ai l'air idiot, répondit Harry.**

**Il parla à Hagrid du garçon au teint pâle qu'il avait vu chez Madame Guipure.**

**« Et il a dit que les enfants de famille moldue ne devraient pas être admis à Poudlard...**

**« Tu ne viens pas d'une famille moldue. S'il savait qui tu es... Il a dû entendre parler de toi souvent s'il appartient à une famille de sorcier – tu t'en es rendu compte au Chaudron Baveur. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il en sait, certains des meilleurs élèves que j'ai vus étaient les seuls sorciers d'une longue lignée de Moldus. Regarde ta mère, par exemple! Et regarde qui elle avait comme sœur!**

« Tu veux dire, regarde notre mère, » fit Hugo avec fierté.

« Grand-mère était douée aussi, » défendit Lily. « Patmol l'a tout juste dit. »

« Je sais, mais maman est la meilleure, » dit Hugo et rien que quiconque puisse dire pourrait le faire change d'avis.

« Je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse argumenter avec ça, » sourit Teddy.

« Il a un excellent point, là, » dit Frank.

**« Alors, c'est quoi, le Quidditch?**

**« C'est le sport des sorciers. Dans notre monde, on est tous passionnés de Quidditch, un peu comme les Moldus avec le football.**

« Ce n'est pas comme le football, » se moqua Rose.

« Ouais, sauf pour le gardien, il n'y a rien de similaire, » dit Hugo. Ils avaient souvent vu des match avec leur grand-père Duncan.

« Je pense qu'il parle du côté passionné, » dit Teddy.

« Oh, je suppose que dans ce cas, il a raison, » dut admettre Rose.

**Ça se joue avec quatre balles et les joueurs volent sur des balais. Difficile à expliquer en quelques mots.**

_« Non, ça ne l'est pas, c'est facile. Tu vois... » commença James._

_« James, il n'y a pas le temps pour ça maintenant, » dit Lily._

« Mais il y a toujours le temps pour le Quidditch, » James fit la moue.

_« Parfait, » fit James, vexé._

**« Et qu'est ce que c'est que Serpentard et Poufsouffle?**

**« Ce sont les noms de deux Maisons de Poudlard. En tout, il y en a quatre. Tout le monde dit que les cancres sont nombreux à Poufsouffle, mais...**

« Ce ne sont pas des cancres. » Hugo fronça le front. Il avait beaucoup d'amis qui était à Poufsouffle même si sa meilleure amie était Lily ( et ils étaient tous deux à Gryffondor. En fait, tout le monde dans la pièce était à Gryffondor, sauf pour Scorpius).

_« Nous ne sommes pas des cancres, » dit Alice._

**« Je pari que j'irai à Poufsouffle, dit Harry, résigné.**

_« Il n'y a aucun mal à ça, » dit Lily. « Je préférerais que tu sois là plutôt qu'à Serpentard. »_

**« Mieux vaut Poufsouffle que Serpentard. Tous les sorciers qui ont mal tourné sont passés par Serpentard. Tu-Sais-Qui, par exemple.**

« Vous savez, vous autres... heu.. je veux dire les gens à cette époque, avaient tout autant de préjugés sur les Serpentard que les Serpentard envers les Moldus, » dit Scorpius.

« Il est faux de penser que quelqu'un serait sombre ou mauvais juste parce qu'ils étaient dans cette Maison, » dit Rose.

« C'est pourquoi la guerre était tellement révélatrice, n'est-ce pas? Fit Al. « Elle a montré à tout le monde à quel point... heu.. que de mauvaises choses existaient des deux côtés.

_« Ce n'est pas vrai, » dit Remus. « Ils y a eu plein de sorcières et de sorciers qui ont mal tourné et qui venaient des autres Maison. »_

« Ton père est ouvert d'esprit, au moins, » Scorpius sourit à Teddy.

« Oui, » Teddy le rendit son sourire.

_« Ouais, » fit Sirius. « Mais la plupart venaient de Serpentard. »_

_« Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit vrai, » dit Remus._

_« Ouais, et bien, je suis toujours soulagé de ne pas avoir été plaça là, » fit sombrement Sirius._

_« Oui, moi aussi. » convint Remus._

**« Vol... pardon, Vous-Savez-Qui était à Poudlard?**

**« Oui, il y a bien des années.**

**Ils entrèrent dans une librairie qui s'appelait Fleury et Bott pour acheter les manuels scolaires.**

« Ma boutique préférée, » sourit Rose.

« Vraiment? » firent Al et Scorpius en riant.

**Sur les étagèrent s'entassaient jusqu'au plafond des livres gros comme des pavés, reliés en cuir, d'autres pas plus gros qu'un timbre-poste et recouverts de soie, des livres remplies de symboles étranges et quelques autres encore dont les pages étaient blanches. Même Dudley, qui ne lisait jamais rien, aurait eu envie de les ouvrir. Hagrid dut presque traîner Harry pour l'arracher à _Sorts et Contre-sorts (ensorcelez vos amis et stupéfiez vos ennemis avec les sortilèges de Crâne-chauve, Jambencoton, Langue de plomb et bien d'autres encore)_ par le professeur Vindictus Viridian.**

**« J'aimerais bien jeter un sort à Dudley, dit Harry. Il y a sûrement un livre qui explique comment faire?**

**« Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, répondit Hagrid, mais il vaut mieux éviter d'utiliser la magie dans le monde des Moldus, sauf dans des cas exceptionnels. De toute façon, tu n'en sais pas encore assez pour jeter des sorts. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre avant d'en arriver là.**

« Je pari que maman aurait pu le faire, » dit Hugo.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait pu, » fit Rose avec fierté.

« Je suis d'accord, vu que tu m'as jeté suffisamment de ces sort dans ta première année, » dit James.

« C'était si bien d'être enfin capable de le faire, » sourit Rose.

**Harry n'eut pas non plus la permission d'acheter un gros chaudron en or («il faut qu'il soit en étain», assura Hagrid), mais il fit l'acquisition d'un télescope pliable et d'une jolie balance pour peser les ingrédients entrant dans la composition des potions. Puis ils allèrent faire un tour dans la boutique de l'apothicaire qui fascina Harry en dépit de l'odeur pestilentielle qui y régnait, un mélange d'œufs pourris et de choux avariés. Des tonneaux contenant des substances gluantes s'alignaient sur le sol. Disposés sur des étagères, on voyait des bocaux remplis d'herbes, de racines séchées et de poudres brillantes. Des plumes d'oiseaux, des crochets de serpents des serres de rapaces pendaient au plafond. Pendant que Hagrid demandait les ingrédients de base nécessaires à la fabrication des potions, Harry examina des cornes argentées de licornes à vingt et un Gallions pièce et de minuscules yeux de scarabées d'un noir brillant (cinq Noises la poignée).**

**Ils continuèrent leurs emplettes dans les boutiques qui s'alignaient le long de la rue et bientôt, il ne resta plus que la baguette magique à acheter.**

**« Il faut aussi que je t'offre un cadeau pour ton anniversaire, ajouta Hagrid.**

**Harry se sentit rougir.**

_« Mon premier cadeau, » dit Harry, tout aussi rouge que dans le livre._

**« Vous n'êtes pas obligé, dit-il.**

**« Je le sais bien, mais je veux t'offrir un animal. Pas un crapaud, les crapauds ne sont plus à la mode, on se moquerait de toi.**

« Est-ce que ça ne vous fait pas juste vous sentir triste pour oncle Neville et Trevor? » rit Al.

_« Il n'y a aucun problème avec les crapaud, » fit Neville pour défendre son crapaud Trevor._

_« Non, je suppose que non, » Harry sourit à son ami._

**Ni un chat, les poils de chat me font éternuer. Je vais t'acheter un hibou. Tous les enfants veulent des hiboux, ils sont très utiles, on peut s'en servir pour le courrier.**

**Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry sortit du magasin de hibou avec une grande cage à l'intérieur de laquelle une magnifique chouette aux plumes blanches comme la neige dormait paisiblement, la tête sous l'aile. Harry bégayait de reconnaissance. On aurait cru entendre le professeur Quirrell.**

_« J'ai une chouette des neiges, moi aussi, » dit Lily. « C'est la meilleure. »_

_« Hedwige est une bonne chouette, » dit Harry en essayant d'empêcher la tristesse de se répercuter dans sa voix. Sa pauvre chouette lui manquait beaucoup._

**« Ce n'est rien, répondit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. J'imagine que tu n'as jamais eu beaucoup de cadeau, chez les Dursley. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller chez Ollivanders, la meilleure boutique de baguettes magiques. Il te faut ce qu'il y a de mieux.**

**Une baguette magique... le rêve de Harry.**

« Je sais comment tu te sens, » dit Rose.

« Ha, tu parles au livre, » rit Scorpius.

« N'importe quoi, » siffla Rose.

_« Je crois que c'est le rêve de tout le monde, » dit Frank._

_« Je sais que je ne pouvais pas attendre, » dit Lily. « C'est ce qui a tout rendu réel. »_

**La dernière boutique dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était étroite et délabrée. Au-dessus de la porte, des lettres d'or écaillées indiquaient: « Ollivanders – Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. » Dans la vitrine poussiéreuse, une simple baguette de bois était exposée sur un coussin pourpre un peu râpé.**

**À leur entrée, une clochette retentit au fond de la boutique. L'intérieur était minuscule. Une unique chaise de bois mince était réservée aux clients et Hagrid s'y assit en attendant. Harry éprouvait une étrange sensation, comme s'il venait d'entrer dans une bibliothèque particulièrement austère. Il renonça à poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit et se contenta d'observer les milliers de boites étroites qui s'entassaient presque jusqu'au plafond. Il sentit un frisson dans la nuque.**

« Peut-être qu'il peut sentir la magie présente là, » fit Teddy, pensif.

« Sentir la magie... des baguettes? » demanda Rose en levant un sourcil.

« Je sais, ça ne s'est pas vraiment déjà vu, n'est-ce pas? » fit Teddy avec un petit rire. « Mais j'ai vu, à plus d'une occasion, Harry sentir quelque chose quel le reste d'entre nous n'avait pas sentit.

**La poussière et le silence du lieu semblaient receler une magie secrète.**

**« Bonjour, dit une voix douce.**

**Harry sursauta. La chaise sur laquelle Hagrid était assis craqua bruyamment et il se leva d'un bond.**

**Un vieil homme se tenait devant eux. Ses grands yeux pâles brillaient comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la boutique.**

**« Bonjour, dit Harry, mal à l'aise.**

**« Ah, oui, oui, bien sûr, dit l'homme. Je pensais bien que j'allais vous voir bientôt. Harry Potter. Vous avez les yeux de votre mère. Je me souviens quand elle venue acheter sa première baguette, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier, 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements.**

« Je ne sais pas comment il fait ça, » dit Scorpius. « Je lui ait demandé s'il savait ce qu'étaient les baguettes de mes arrière grands-pères du côté de ma mère, et il a été capable de me le dire en une seconde.

_« Wow, comment est-ce qu'il se souvient de ça? » demanda Lily._

_« C'est sa vie, » dit Harry. « Étais-tu douée en Sortilèges? »_

_« C'était ma matière préférée, enfin, ça et les potions, » sourit Lily._

_« Personne n'est meilleur en sortilèges que Lily, » dit James, ce qui amena la sorcière à rougir._

« Je ne suis pas sûre de ça, » dit Rose en pensant à sa mère.

« Victoire pourrait aussi prétendre au titre, » dit Teddy, fier de sa jolie femme. (c'était de loin sa meilleure matière, elle aussi.)

**Mr Ollivanders s'approcha de Harry. Les yeux argentés du vieil homme avait quelque chose d'angoissant.**

**« Votre père, en revanche, avait préféré une baguette d'acajou, 27,5 centimètres. Flexible. Un peu plus puissante et remarquablement efficace pour la métamorphose. Enfin, quand je dis que votre père l'avait préférée... en réalité, c'est bien entendu la baguette qui choisit son maître.**

« La science des baguette est vraiment fascinante, » dit Teddy. « Les choses subtiles qui entrent dans la fabrication d'une bonne baguette... comment elles réagissent différemment à chaque personne.. »

« Est-ce que tu as un de ces livre? » demanda Rose d'un air excité.

« Oui, je t'en donnerait quelques uns avant que vous partiez, » rit Teddy.

**Mr Ollivanders était si près de Harry à présent que leur nez se touchaient presque. Harry distinguait son reflet dans les yeux couleur de brume du vieil homme.**

**« Ah, c'est ici que...**

**D'un doigt long et blanc, Mr Ollivanders toucha la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de Harry.**

**« Je suis désolé, mais c'est moi qui ai vendu la baguette responsable de cette cicatrice, dit-il d'une voix douce. 33,75 centimètres. En bois d'if. Une baguette puissante, très puissante, et entre des mains maléfiques... Si j'avais su ce que cette baguette allait faire en sortant d'ici...**

**Il hocha la tête puis, au grand soulagement de Harry, il se tourna vers Hagrid.**

**« Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! Quel plaisir de vous revoir... C'était du chêne, 40 centimètres, plutôt flexible, n'est-ce pas?**

**« En effet, dit Hagrid.**

**« Une bonne baguette. Mais ils ont dû la casser en deux quand vous avez été exclu du collège? Demanda Mr Ollivanders d'un ton soudain grave.**

**« Euh... oui... oui, c'est ça... répondit Hagrid, mal à l'aise. Mais j'ai gardé les morceaux, dit-il d'une voix plus assurée.**

**« J'imagine que vous ne vous en servez pas? Interrogea sèchement Mr Ollivanders.**

**« Oh, non, bien sûr que non, monsieur, répondit précipitamment Hagrid.**

**Harry remarqua que ses mains s'étaient crispées sur le parapluie rose.**

« Non, jamais, » rit James.

« Il a le droit maintenant, tu sais, » fis Rose.

« Oh, ouais, c'est vrai, » dit James en souriant.

_« Nous l'avons vu l'utiliser deux fois déjà dans ce livre, » dit Sirius._

**« Mmmmm, marmonna Mr Ollivanders en jetant à Hagrid un regard perçant. Bien, revenons à vous, Mr Potter. Voyons un peu... **

**Il sortit de sa poche un mètre ruban avec des marques en argent.**

**« De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette? Demanda t-il.**

**« Euh.. je suis droitier, répondit Harry.**

**« Tendez le bras. Voilà.**

**Il mesura le bas de Harry, de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude, puis de la hauteur de l'épaule jusqu'au pieds, puis du genou à l'aisselle et enfin, l prit son tour de tête.**

**« Chaque baguette de chez Ollivanders renferme des substances magiques très puissantes, Mr Potter. Nous utilisons du poil de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des ventricules de cœur de dragon. Et de même qu'on ne trouve pas deux licornes, deux dragons ou deux phénix exactement semblable, il n'existe pas deux baguette de chez Ollivanders qui soient identiques. J'ajoute, bien entendu, qu'aucune autre baguette magique ne vous donnera des résultats aussi satisfaisants que les nôtres.**

**Le vieil homme alla prendre des boites disposées sur des étagères tandis que le ruban continuait tout seul de prendre les dernières mesures nécessaires – l'écartement des narines, notamment.**

**« Ça ira comme ça, dit l'homme, et le ruban tomba en un petit tas sur le sol. Essayez donc celle-ci, Mr Potter. Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main. Prenez-là, et agitez-la un peu.**

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, » dit Al. Tout le monde savait de quoi était faite la baguette de Harry.

**Harry prit la baguette et la fit tournoyer légèrement en se sentant parfaitement idiot. Mais Mr Ollivanders la lui arracha presque aussitôt des mains et lui en fit essayer un autre.**

« J'ai détesté quand il a fait ça, » dit Al. Il avait fallu plusieurs fois avant qu'il ait sa baguette.

**« Bois d'érable et plume de phénix, 17,5 centimètres, très flexible. Essayez...**

« Plus près, mais toujours pas ça, » dit Al.

**Harry l'essaya mais à peine avait-il levé la baguette que Mr Ollivanders la lui arracha également des mains.**

**« Non, plutôt celle-ci, bois d'ébène et crin de licorne, 21,25 centimètres, très souple. Allez-y, essayez.**

_« Combien de baguettes t'a t-il fait essayer? » demanda James._

_« Un certain nombre » sourit Harry._

**Harry l'essaya, puis une autre encore. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait Mr Ollivanders. Bientôt, il y eut un monceau de baguettes magiques posées sur la chaise en bois mince, mais aucune ne convenait. Cependant, plus les baguettes s'amoncelaient, plus Mr Ollivanders semblait heureux.**

« Et c'est pourquoi papa et moi avons mis si longtemps pour avoir nos baguettes. Nous nous assurerions qu'il s'amusait, » rit Al.

**« Un client difficile, commenta Mr Ollivanders d'un air satisfait. Mais nous finirons bien par trouver celle qui vous convient. Voyons celle-ci. Une combinaison originale: bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple.**

« C'est ça, » sourit Al.

« Bien. Maintenant nous n'avons plus à t'entendre faire tes stupides commentaires à propos de ça, » dit Scorpius.

**Harry prit la baguette et sentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts.**

_« Ça doit être la bonne dans ce cas, » dit Lily. « Je me souviens que la mienne à fait ça aussi. »_

**Il la leva au-dessus de sa tête, puis l'abaissa en la faisant siffler dans l'air. Une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or jaillit alors de l'extrémité de la baguette, projetant sur le mur des lueurs mouvantes.**

« Une plutôt bonne réaction, également, » sourit Teddy. « Mais je n'aurais rien attendu de moins de la part de Harry. »

**Hagrid applaudit en poussant une exclamation enthousiaste.**

**« Bravo! S'écria Mr Ollivanders. Très bien, vraiment très bien. Étrange... très étrange...**

**Il reprit la baguette et la remit dans sa boite qu'il enveloppa de papier kraft en continuant de marmonner: « Étrange... vraiment étrange... »**

**« Excusez-moi, dit Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui est donc si étrange?**

**Le vieil homme fixa Harry de ses yeux pâles.**

**« Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, Mr Potter, répondit-il. Or, le phénix sur lequel a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette a également fourni une autre plume à une autre baguette. Il est très étrange que ce soit précisément cette baguette qui vous ait convenu, car sa sœur n'est autre que celle qui... qui vous a fait cette cicatrice au front.**

« QUOI ? » fit Al et tout le monde, sauf Teddy et Scorpius eurent l'air également choqués.

« Tu ne savais pas ça? » demanda Scorpius en levant un sourcil. « Je croyais que c'était de notoriété commune. »

« Non, la plupart des gens ne savent pas, bien que ce soit connus parmi les Mangemorts, » dit Teddy en baissant la tête pour s'excuser de son évocation de la famille de Scorpius.

_Tout le monde en eut le souffle coupé._

_« Mince, Harry, je ne savais pas ça, » dit Neville._

« Au moins, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à qui il n'a pas dit, » fit James, offusqué.

_« Je ne voulais pas vraiment que ça se répande, » dit Harry._

**Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté.**

**« L'autre faisait 33,75 centimètres. Elle était en bois d'if. Curieux, vraiment, la façon dont les choses se produisent. Souvenez-vous, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas le contraire... Je crois que vous avez un bel avenir, Mr Potter...**

« Naturellement, il est un Potter après tout, » dit fièrement James.

**Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Voit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses, des choses terribles, certes, mais quelle envergure!**

« Ugh, » fit Al. « C'est plutôt effrayant comme réflexion. »

_« C'est quelque chose d'assez étrange à dire, » fit Frank. « On a presque l'impression qu'il admire Voldemort, ou quelque chose. »_

_« Je pense qu'il admire juste la magie, » dit Harry. « Mais oui, c'est assez bizarre. »_

**Harry frissonna. Il n'était pas sûr d'éprouver une grande sympathie pour Mr Ollivanders. Il paya les sept Gallions que coûtait la baguette et le vieil homme les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa boutique.**

**Lorsque Hagrid et Harry reprirent le chemin de Traverse dans l'autre sens, le soleil descendait déjà vers l'horizon. Ils franchirent le mur en sens inverse et traversèrent à nouveau le Chaudron Baveur, vide à cette heure.**

**Harry ne dit pas un mot lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la rue. Dans le métro, il ne remarqua même pas les autres passagers qui les regardaient bouche bée en voyant tous leur paquets aux formes bizarres et la chouette blanche qui somnolait sur ses genoux. Ils montèrent un autre escalier mécanique et arrivèrent à la gare de Paddington. Il fallut que Hagrid tapote l'épaule de Harry pour que celui-ci réalise enfin qu'ils étaient arrivés.**

**« On a le temps d'avaler quelque chose avant le départ du train, dit Hagrid.**

**Il offrit à Harry un hamburger et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur des sièges en plastique pour manger. Harry ne cessait de regarder autour de lui. Tout lui paraissait si étrange.**

**« Ça va Harry? Demanda Hagrid. Tu ne dis rien.**

**Harry ne savait pas très bien comment s'expliquer. Il avait eu le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie, et pourtant...**

**« Tout le monde pense que je suis quelqu'un d'exceptionnel,**

« C'est parce que tu es exceptionnel, » dit James en levant les yeux au ciel.

**dit-il enfin en mâchonnant sa viande caoutchouteuse. Tous ces gens au Chaudron Baveur, le professeur Quirrell, Mr Ollivanders... Mais moi, je sais bien que je ne connais rien à la magie. Comment peuvent-ils croire que j'ai un bel avenir? Je suis célèbre, mais je ne me rappelle pas pourquoi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé quand Vol... pardon... je veux dire le soir où mes parents sont morts.**

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, tout ira bien, » dit James._

_« Merci papa, » fit sarcastiquement Harry._

**« Te t'inquiète pas, Harry, répondit Hagrid avec un sourire bienveillant, tu apprendras très vite. À Poudlard, tout le monde commence au même niveau. Tu t'en sortiras très bien. Reste toi-même, c'est tout. Je sais que c'est difficile. Tu as été choisi et c'est toujours difficile. Mais tu seras très content à Poudlard. Moi aussi, j'étais content... Et je le suis toujours...**

« Et c'est pourquoi nous aimons tous Hagrid, » dit Rose. « Ils sait toujours comment te remonter le moral. »

_« Il a raison. Poudlard est super! » fit James._

_« Ouais, ça l'est, » rit Harry._

« Papa dit toujours que c'est le premier endroit qui a été comme un foyer pour lui, » dit Lily.

**Hagrid accompagna Harry jusqu'au train qui devait le ramener chez les Dursley, puis il lui donna une enveloppe.**

**« Ton billet pour Poudlard, dit-il. 1er Septembre, gare de King's Cross, tout est écrit sur le billet. Si jamais tu as un problème avec les Dursley, envoie-moi une lettre avec ta chouette. Elle saura où me trouver. À bientôt, Harry.**

**Le train s'ébranla. Harry voulait regarder Hagrid jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Il se leva de son siège et colla le nez contre la vitre, mais le temps de cligner des yeux, Hagrid avait disparu.**

_« C'est fini, » dit Lily._

_« Super, maintenant c'est mon tour, » dit James en prenant le livre._

« Qui veut lire? » demanda Lily en levant le livre.

« Moi, » dit James en prenant le livre. Hugo fit la moue. Il voulait vraiment lire le prochain chapitre mais James avait été trop rapide pour lui.

« Tu voulais juste faire comme eux, n'est-ce pas? » fit Rose. « Lire quand ton grand-père le fait. »

« Non, je voulais lire ce chapitre, » dit James. « C'est celui où papa rencontre tout le monde. »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Encore des reviews s'il vous plait!<strong>


	6. Rendezvous sur la Voie 9 TroisQuart

**6ème chapitre! Voyez ça comme un cadeaux pour la Nouvelle Année! Comme toujours rien ne m'appartient. Les mots en gras sont à J.K Rowlings,** _les mots en italique sont à jlmill9 _et les mots normaux sont à Choices HP.** Je e suis que traductrice. Ce chapitre était vraiment long, je suis contente de l'avoir fini. Je n'ai eu vraiment qu'un seul gros problème de traduction et je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai fait:**

**Le nom Animagus de Peter Pettigrow, c'est Queudver, "Wormtail" en anglais. Au moment où Crtoùtard est mentionné pour la première fois, dans le texte vo, Sirius dit "Wormy". Le "y" a une connotation affective et il a tojours un rapport avec le surnom. Mais je ne savais pas du tout comme traduire ça. J'ai mis "p'tit ver" en désespoir de cause mais ça ne me plait toujours pas. Si quelqu'un a une milleure suggestion, je serais ravie de l'entendre. Voilà!**

* * *

><p><strong>«« Rendez-vous sur la Voie 9 ¾, »<strong>_ lut James, » _lut James.

_« Bien, l'histoire va être plus relevée à partir d'ici. »_

« Ouais, parce que maman et papa vont être dedans. » Hugo sourit, mais il était toujours un peu contrarié de ne pas pouvoir lire ce chapitre.

_« Que veux-tu dire? » demanda Sirius à son ami._

_« Harry va partir de chez ces stupides Dursley et va rencontrer plein de gens cool et... »_

« Des personnes vraiment cool, » ajouta Rose.

_« Ok, on a compris. Maintenant, peux-tu continuer? » fit Lily._

**Le dernier mois que Harry passa chez les Dursley n'eut rien de très amusant. Dudley avait à présent si peur de lui qu'il ne voulait jamais se trouver dans la même pièce. Quant à l'oncle Vernon et à la tante Pétunia, ils avaient tout simplement décidé de ne plus lui adresser la parole.**

« Ça semble un peu déprimant, » dit James. Il n'aurait jamais supporté autant de temps tout seul.

**Ils ne l'enfermaient plus dans son placard, ne le forçaient plus à faire quoi que ce soit, ne le réprimandaient même plus. À moitié terrifiés et furieux, ils agissaient comme si la chaise de Harry était vide.**

_« C'est un progrès, » sourit James._

_« Mais on se sent un peu seul, » fit tristement Lily. « Pétunia me le faisait toujours et ça devient déprimant. »_

**D'une certaine manière, c'était mieux qu'avant, mais un peu déprimant malgré tout. **

_« Je suppose que Harry est d'accord, » sourit tristement James._

**Harry restait donc dans sa chambre en compagnie de sa chouette qu'il avait baptisée Hedwige, un nom trouvé dans son Histoire de la magie Il passait ses journées à lire ses manuels scolaires**

« Papa les a vraiment lus avant d'aller à l'école? » fit James, indigné, avant de rire. « Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas de tante Mione qu'on parle?

« Ce monde est nouveau pour lui, idiot! Bien sûr qu'il va lire ce qui en parle, » siffla Rose.

**tandis qu'Hedwige allait se promener, sortant et rentrant par la fenêtre ouverte. Fort heureusement, la tante Pétunia ne venait plus faire le ménage car Hedwige ne cessait de ramener des cadavres de souris. Tous les soirs avant de se coucher, Harry barrait un jour sur le calendrier de fortune qu'il avait fait lui-même sur un morceau de papier accroché au mur. Il attendait le 1er septembre. **

« Il attendait d'être libre de cet enfer où il vivait, » dit amèrement Lily.

**La veille du jour où il devait partir à Poudlard, Harry descendit voir l'oncle Vernon pour lui demander s'il voulait bien le conduire à la gare le lendemain.**

**Dans le salon, les Dursley regardaient un jeu télévisé et il toussota pour signaler sa présence. En le voyant, Dudley poussa un hurlement et sortit de la pièce en courant. **

« Quelle mauviette, » renifla Fred.

**« Heu... Oncle Vernon ? **

**L'oncle Vernon grogna pour indiquer qu'il l'avait entendu. **

**« Heu... Il faudrait que je sois à la gare de King's Cross demain pour... pour aller à Poudlard. **

**L'oncle Vernon grogna à nouveau. **

**« Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'y conduire ? **

**Grognement. Harry pensa que c'était sa façon de dire oui. **

«Pensa? » dit Rose, incrédule. « Et si ce n'était pas ça? »

« Du calme, Rose, » dit Teddy. « Tu sais que Harry y est arrivé. »

« Je sais, » dit Rose, et elle eut l'air de se détendre. « C'est juste stupide de sa part de prendre ça comme un oui »

_« Tu aurais vraiment dû attendre jusqu'à ce que tu ais une réponse verbale, » dit Lily. « Connaissant ce porc, il serait probablement heureux de ne pas t'emmener. »_

**« Merci.**

**Il s'apprêtait à remonter l'escalier lorsque l'oncle Vernon se mit à parler.**

**« Drôle de façon d'aller dans une école de sorciers, le train. Les tapis volants sont en panne ? **

« Mais le train est super! Qui voudrait manquer ça? » dit Al.

« D'ailleurs, tu aurais besoin d'une centaine de tapis pour aller à Poudlard, » ajouta Hugo.

« Sans parler du fait qu'ils sont illégaux, » dit Rose.

« Ça aussi, » rougit Hugo.

_« Non, ils sont illégaux, » dit Frank._

**Harry ne répondit rien.**

**« D'ailleurs, où se trouve-t-elle, cette école ?**

**« Je ne sais pas, dit Harry en prenant conscience pour la première fois de son ignorance à ce sujet.**

« Ce n'est pas sur sur le billet. Tu aurais du demander à Hagrid, » dit Rose.

_« Quelque part en Écosse, » répondit Lily._

**Je dois prendre le train à la gare de King's Cross à onze heures, sur la voie 9¾, ajouta-t-il en regardant le billet que Hagrid lui avait donné. **

« Et les Moldus vont être déconcertés par celle-là, » sourit Rose. « En tout cas, grand-père l'était. »

**Son oncle et sa tante l'observèrent avec des yeux ronds. **

**« La voie combien ? **

**« 9 ¾.**

**« Ne dis pas de bêtises, dit l'oncle Vernon. La voie 9 ¾ n'existe pas. **

_« Oh non, je n'aime pas ça, » dit Lily. « Mais Pétunia sait pour la voie. A-t-elle aidé? »_

« Oh, c'est vrai, » dit Rose.

« Ne ne te fais pas d'illusions, Rose, » fit froidement Al. « Pétunia ne va pas dire quoi que ce soit pour aider papa. »

_« Est-ce qu'elle a vraiment l'air prête à aider? » demanda froidement Harry. _

_« Non, pas vraiment, » fit tristement Lily._

**« C'est écrit sur mon billet.**

**« Ils sont tous fous ! décréta l'oncle Vernon. Enfin, tu as de la chance, je devais de toute façon aller à Londres demain matin. **

**« Pour le travail ? demanda Harry, essayant d'être aimable. **

**« Non, j'emmène Dudley à l'hôpital. Il faut lui faire enlever cette queue en tire-bouchon avant qu'il entre au collège.**

« Non il devrait y aller avec la queue. De cette façon, ils pourront l'appeler porcinet... C'est toujours bon d'avoir un surnom, » rit Fred.

**Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla dès cinq heures du matin**

« Il ressemble vraiment à tante Mione, » dit Al.

« Tu plaisantes! Maman s'est probablement réveillée à deux heures, ou bien ne s'est jamais couchée, » dit Rose.

**et s'habilla d'un jean. Inutile de se faire remarquer en revêtant une robe de sorcier ! Il se changerait dans le train.**

« Bonne idée, oncle Harry. Tu ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur toi, » dit Rose.

**Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa liste pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié, vérifia qu'Hedwige était bien enfermée dans sa cage puis fit les cent pas dans la chambre en attendant que les Dursley se réveillent.**

_« Tu es un peu excité, n'est-ce pas? » sourit Frank._

_« Je voulais partir d'ici, » rit Harry. « Ajoute au fait que j'allais étudier la magie... Je pense que tu agirais de la même façon. »_

_« Je me demande comment était Hermione, » Harry murmura à Neville. Toux deux rirent à cette pensée._

« Vraiment mal, » rit Hugo. « Grand-père Duncan adore nous raconter cette histoire. »

« Surtout quand maman et papa sont là. De cette façon, il peut faire rougir maman et rire papa, » ajouta Rose.

_« Quoi? » demanda Sirius._

_« Rien. Continuez de lire, Mr Potter, » dit Neville._

_« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, » dit James avec un frisson. « C'est James ou Cornedrue.»_

_« D'accord, » dit Neville._

**Deux heures plus tard, l'oncle Vernon chargea son énorme valise pleine de livres et de fournitures scolaires dans le coffre de la voiture et ils prirent la direction de Londres après que la tante Pétunia eut convaincu Dudley qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à s'asseoir à côté de Harry.**

**A dix heures et demie, ils étaient devant King's Cross. L'oncle Vernon mit la grosse valise sur un chariot et accompagna Harry jusqu'à l'entrée des voies.**

« Pourquoi est-il si gentil? » demanda Teddy en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Et voilà, mon garçon, dit-il. La voie 9 est ici, la voie 10 juste à côté. J'imagine que la tienne doit se trouver quelque part entre les deux, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit pas encore construite. **

« Hmph, » et il se moque de lui pour ça, » fit Teddy.

« Mais la voie existe, donc, tout ira bien pour papa, » dit Lily.

**Il avait raison, bien sûr. Il y avait un gros chiffre en plastique au-dessus de chacun des deux quais et rien du tout au milieu. **

**« Bon voyage ! **

**Et l'oncle Vernon repartit vers la voiture sans ajouter un mot. Harry se retourna et vit les Dursley repartir dans leur voiture en éclatant de rire.**

_« C'est horrible. Comment peux-tu faire ça Pétunia? » fit Lily avec colère._

« C'est une personne horrible personne , » répondit Teddy comme si c'était évident.

**La gorge sèche, Harry se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. La chouette enfermée dans sa cage intriguait les autres voyageurs et il sentait des regards se tourner vers lui. **

**Il demanda à un employé où se trouvait le train à destination de Poudlard, mais l'homme n'avait jamais entendu ce nom. Harry étant incapable de lui dire dans quelle région l'endroit était situé, l'employé s'énerva, croyant qu'il se moquait de lui. Harry n'osa pas parler de la voie 9 ¾,**

_« Bien pensé. Je doute qu'il aurait apprécié, » dit Frank._

**il se contenta de demander d'où partait le train de onze heures mais l'employé lui répondit qu'aucun train ne partait à cette heure-là et il s'éloigna en maudissant tous ces gens qui lui faisaient perdre son temps.**

« Et bien, même s'il y avait un train à cette heure, ça aurait juste dirigé Harry dans la mauvaise direction, » dit Teddy. « Les Moldus ne savent rien du Poudlard Express. »

**Harry s'efforça de ne pas céder à la panique. La grosse horloge, au-dessus du tableau des arrivées, lui indiqua qu'il lui restait dix minutes avant le départ du train mais il ne savait absolument pas comment faire pour y monter. Il était seul au milieu de la gare, avec une valise qu'il pouvait à peine soulever, la poche pleine ****d'argent qui n'avait cours que chez les sorciers et une grande cage avec une chouette à l'intérieur. **

« Pauvre papa... Comment est-il arrivé jusqu'à la voie? » demanda Lily.

« Je crois que tu vas aimer cette partie, » lui sourit Teddy.

« Qu'est-ce ce qui va se passer? » demanda Lily.

« Tu verras, » dit Teddy, toujours souriant.

**Il se demanda si Hagrid n'avait pas oublié de lui dire quelque chose d'important sur la façon dont il devait s'y prendre pour trouver son train, comme lorsqu'il avait tapé sur la troisième brique à gauche pour pénétrer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il se demandait s'il convenait de sortir sa baguette magique pour en tapoter le composteur situé entre les deux quai**

_« Non, ne fait pas ça, » dit Sirius. « Ça attirerait beaucoup trop l'attention. »_

_Tout le monde fixa Sirius du regard._

_« Quoi? »_

_« Rien, » répondit Lily. « C'était seulement un bon conseil. »_

« Et venant de Patmol. C'est très révélateur, » rit Teddy.

**lorsqu'il entendit un groupe de voyageurs parler derrière lui. **

**« La gare est pleine de Moldus, il fallait s'y attendre, dit une voix.**

_« Bien, des sorciers que tu peux suivre, » fit Lily. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter._

**Harry fit aussitôt volte-face. Une petite femme replète parlait à quatre garçons aux cheveux roux flamboyants.**

« Grand-mère! » tout le monde s'exclama à l'exception de Scorpius et Teddy, ce dernier n'ayant pas crié, uniquement parce qu'il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer.

_« On dirait les Weasley si tu veux mon avis, » dit Sirius._

_« Si tu veux mon avis, on dirait Molly, » fit Remus en regardant Harry._

« Comment connait-il grand-mère? » demanda Al.

**Chacun des garçons poussait un chariot sur lequel était posée une grosse valise semblable à celle de Harry. Et chacun d'eux avait un hibou. **

**Le cœur battant, Harry alla se placer derrière eux avec son propre chariot et décida de les suivre. Il était suffisamment près pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient. **

« Toujours à écouter aux portes. Ah... Harry... » sourit Teddy.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-il si en colère à chaque fois que nous le faisons? » s'offusqua James.

**« C'est quoi, le numéro de la voie ? demanda la mère des quatre garçons. **

**« 9 ¾, dit une fillette également rousse qui tenait la main de la petite femme replète. Moi aussi, je veux aller à Poudlard. **

« Maman te ressemble vraiment, » sourit Al.

« Et bien, c'était nul de ne pas pouvoir y aller quand tu es parti aussi. » Lily fit la moue.

« Mais au moins, tu avais Hugo avec qui jouer, » Rose. « Ta mère va être toute seule cette année. »

_« Une fille? » fit James. « Les Weasley n'ont pas de filles. Tout du moins, pas depuis environ six générations. »_

« Oh! C'est vrai.. Maman était la première fille à être née en sept génération, » dit Lily.

« Et bien, il y a plein de filles Weasley, maintenant, » dit Victoire. Il y en avait trois présentes (si vous comptiez Lily, même si elle était une Potter) en train de lire le livre et quatre autres qui n'étaient pas là ( il y avait encore plus de filles que de garçons, maintenant).

_« Et pourquoi saurais-tu ça? » demanda Alice, amusée._

_« Et bien... » commença James en rougissant, « Heu... Les Potter sont en quelque sorte attirés par les rousses_

« Vraiment? » demanda Rose ne regardant les deux garçon Potter.

Al haussa ses épaules (il n'avait été attiré par personne pour l'instant), mais James se mit à rougir.

« C'est peut-être vrai, » marmonna James en rougissant encore plus qu'avant.

« Dis-le, James.. Qui est la fille chanceuse? » le taquina Teddy.

« Tu veux dire, la fille malchanceuse, » plaisanta aussi Rose.

« La ferme! » cria James et Fred se mit à rire de façon hystérique.

« C'est... » commença Fred mais James plaça sa main sur sa bouche.

« J'ai dit, la ferme, » gronda James.

« Lauren McMillan, » rigola Fred dès qu'il put échapper à James.

« Espèce d'abruti! »fit James en se levant pour pourchasser son «ancien» meilleur ami.

« Hé stop!, » cria Teddy après que Fred soit rentré dans un vase pendant qu'il courrait. « Impedimenta! » Les deux garçons furent touchés par le sort et leurs mouvement furent ralentis. Teddy se dirigea vers le vase renversé, murmura quelque chose et il se répara. « Maintenant, je ne veux pas de ça à l'intérieur. »

« C'est vraiment drôle que ça vienne de Teddy, » Al murmura à Scorpius. « C'est en général lui qui cause les problèmes. »

« C'est différent quand c'est ta propre maison, » dit Teddy en foudroyant Al du regard ( ce dernier essayant fortement de ne pas ricaner). Son ouïe était meilleure que celle de la plupart des gens. «Maintenant, est-ce que vous allez vous tenir tranquille tous les deux? »

« Parfait, » fit James après avoir frappé Fred sur le bras.

« Bien sûr, » dit Fred en ayant toujours le plus grand des sourires sur le visage.

« Donc, je suppose que les cheveux roux sont un indicateur, » dit Rose en regardant Al à présent. « Je me demande qui tu vas aimer. »

« Laisse tomber, » gémit Al.

« Il y a cette fille timide à Serdaigle, » dit Scorpius en reprenant la plaisanterie. « Elle semble vraiment t'apprécier... toujours à te demander d'étudier... »

« La ferme, » dit Al en devant rouge.

« Tu veux dire Sarah? Oh, je l'aime vraiment. Elle est intelligente, » fit Rose avec excitation. « Je pourrais avoir quelqu'un d'intelligent avec qui parler pour une fois. »

« Hé! » s'écria Scorpius, indigné.

« La ferme, » gronda à nouveau Al.

« Je pense que nous devrions continuer à lire, maintenant, » dit Teddy. Il ne voulait pas avoir à arrêter une autre dispute.

_et les Weasley sont la famille aux cheveux roux la plus notable. »_

« C'est toujours vrai, » dit Fred en souriant fièrement.

« Néanmoins, il y en a quelque uns qui n'ont pas les cheveux roux des Weasley, » dit Victoire. Elle et sa sœur avaient des cheveux blonds brillants et Roxanne, la petite sœur de Fred, avait les cheveux noirs.

« Si tu veux, » fit Fred en haussant les épaules.

_« Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes? » demanda Lily, offensée._

_« Bien sûr que nous, » dit James. « Je t'aime parce que... je ne sais pas. Je t'ai toujours aimée. »_

_« Alors, Harry, est-ce que tu as une petite amie rousse? » demanda Sirius._

« Oui, » firent tous les Potter en ricanant.

_Harry devint tout rouge et Neville éclata de rire, mais aucun d'eux ne répondit._

« Ils n'ont vraiment pas besoin après cette réaction, » sourit Teddy.

**« Tu n'es pas encore assez grande, Ginny, ce sera pour plus tard. Vas-y, Percy, passe le premier. **

**Celui qui semblait être l'aîné des quatre garçons se dirigea vers les voies 9 et 10,**

_« Est-ce que le nom de l'aîné de Molly et Arthur n'est pas Bill? Je ne pense pas que ce soit les Weasley, » dit Remus._

« Papa semble en savoir beaucoup sur les Weasley, » dit Teddy. Je me demande s'il les connait bien. »

_« Il est probablement déjà diplômé, à présent, » raisonna Lily._

_« Dans ce cas, ça veut dire qu'ils ont au moins six enfants, » dit James._

**Harry l'observa attentivement, mais un groupe de touristes arriva au même moment et lui boucha la vue. Lorsque le dernier touriste fut passé, le garçon avait disparu. **

« Ouais, disparu, » sourit Fred. « Directement à travers le mur. »

**« Fred, à toi maintenant, dit la mère.**

**« Fred, c'est pas moi, moi, c'est George, dit le garçon. Franchement, tu crois que c'est digne d'une mère de confondre ses enfants ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis George ? **

« Papa m'a dit que c'était leur blague préférée, » sourit tristement Fred.

_« Des jumeaux! » rigola Sirius. « Je crois que je vais les aimer! » Harry se contenta de sourire tristement. C'était douloureux d'entendre les singeries des jumeaux à présent, sachant que Fred était parti pour toujours et que George ne serait peut-être plus jamais le même avec la perte de son jumeau. »_

« Là, ça donne l'impression d'une douche froide sur ma bonne humeur, » fit Fred. Il essayait de plaisanter mais il avait réellement l'air déprimé.

**« Désolée, mon chéri.**

**« C'était pour rire, dit le garçon. En fait, Fred, c'est moi.. **

**Il s'avança à son tour vers les voies tandis que son frère jumeau lui disait de se dépêcher. Et il se dépêcha si bien qu'un instant plus tard, il avait disparu. Le troisième garçon se volatilisa de la même manière, sans que Harry comprenne comment il s'y était pris. **

« C'est de la magie, » fit James d'une voix impressionnée.

**« Excusez-moi, dit alors Harry à la petite femme replète. **

**« Toi, je parie que c'est la première fois que tu vas à Poudlard, Ron aussi est nouveau,**

« Papa », acclama Hugo.

_« C'est décidé, c'est obligé que ce soit Molly, » dit Remus. « Elle seule peut être aussi maternelle envers ceux qu'elle rencontre. »_

« Vrai, » fit Scorpius. Il était le seul qui ne l'avait pas connue toute sa vie, mais elle le traitait avec tout autant de chaleur et d'affection. »

_« Je ne savais pas que tu étais si proche de Molly, » dit Frank. « Je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle n'a pas dix ans de plus que toi? »_

_« Elle a veillé sur moi quand j'étais plus jeune, » rougit Remus._

« Vraiment? » fit Teddy. « Je me demande pourquoi grand-mère Weasley ne m'a jamais dit ça. »

_« Disons juste qu'elle était la première à savoir pour... mon problème. »_

_« Tu veux dire, le fait que tu sois un loup-garou? » demanda Alice._

« Wow, je croyais que personne ne savait qu'il était un loup-garou jusqu'à ce qu'il enseigne à Poudlard, » dit Teddy.

_« Tu sais que je suis un loup-garou! » dit Remus avec stupéfaction._

_« Frank m'a dit que tu en étais un, » fit Alice en haussant les épaules._

_« Et comment le savais-tu? » demanda Remus, toujours choqué._

_« Ça semblait juste concorder avec ta situation... et ton surnom aussi, Lunard, » fit Frank en riant._

_« Et ça ne vous dérange pas? » leur demanda Remus._

_« Tu es un type sympa, » dit Alice. « En quoi le fait que tu sois un loup-garou devrait-il être important? Je dois admettre que j'étais un peu méfiante au début, quand Frank a mentionné ça. Mais tu ne semble pas du tout être comme ce que je craignais qu'un loup-garou ne soit. »_

« C'est bon de savoir qu'ils sont si acceptant, » sourit Teddy. « Ce n'est pas étonnant que Neville soit si ouvert d'esprit.

_« Et vous deux, vous savez aussi? » demanda Remus en remarquant qu'ils n'étaient pas choqués par cette révélation. « Et ça ne vous dérange pas? »_

_« Ouais, » dit Neville. « Sauf que c'est la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas pu être notre professeur plus longtemps, et c'est vraiment nul. »_

_« Quoi... » Remus pâlit._

_« Quelqu'un a laissé échappé que tu étais un loup-garou et tu es parti, » expliqua Harry. « Mais je n'ai aucun problème avec ton petit problème de fourrure. »_

« Bien trouvé Harry, » rigola Teddy.

_Les Maraudeurs se mirent à rire._

_« Tu vois Lunard, je t'avais dit que personne, t'ayant déjà connu, ne se soucierait que tu soit un loup-garou. »_

_« Merci Patmol. »_

_« Donc, Molly a été la première à t'accepter? » demanda Alice._

_« Oui, mais c'était plus que ça, » dit Remus « Elle m'a fait comprendre que c'était bon... tu sais, d'être moi... et que ce n'était pas ma faute... De toute façon, je suis sûr que c'est Molly. »_

Teddy sourit à ça et Victoire enveloppa ses bras autour de lui et sourit également.

_« Sans vouloir jeter un froid, Molly est la meilleure, mais il y a plein de gens qui peuvent l'être, » dit Sirius. « Maintenant, s'il est dit qu'elle fait les meilleurs gâteaux que Harry ait jamais goûté, là, d'accord, mais... »_

Tout le monde rit à ça.

_« Sois tu mets ton argent dans ce que tu dis, sois tu la ferme, Patmol, » dit Remus. Il était sûr d'avoir raison._

_« Parfait, deux Gallions, » dit Sirius._

_« Bien. »_

**dit la femme en montrant son plus jeune fils, un grand dadais avec de grands pieds, de grandes mains et des taches de rousseur. **

« Pas la meilleure des description, » dit Hugo en fronçant le nez.

« Mais d'après ce que maman dit toujours, à savoir que tu ressemble exactement à papa, ça doit être vrai, » rit Rose.

« Attend jusqu'à ce que maman soit décrite, » fut tout ce que Hugo trouva à dire.

_« Bonne description, » ricana Neville._

_« Attends la tienne, » rit Harry._

_« Zut, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. »_

« Et apparemment, Rose non plus, » rit Al.

« La ferme, » gronda Rose.

**« C'est... C'est ça, dit Harry et je... je ne sais pas commet on fait pour...**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit la femme. Il suffit de marcher droit vers la barrière qui est devant toi, entre les deux tourniquets. Ne t'arrête pas et n'aie pas peur de te cogner, c'est très important.**

« Ouais, ça devrait aider, » se moqua Fred.

**Si tu as le trac, il vaut mieux marcher très vite. Vas-y, passe devant Ron. **

_« Qui que ce soit, je vais devoir la remercier, » dit Lily. Elle était soulagé que quelqu'un soit gentil avec son bébé. »_

**« Euh... oui, d'accord... dit Harry. **

**Il fit tourner son chariot et regarda la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10. Elle paraissait très solide.**

**Il s'avança alors en poussant son chariot et marcha de plus en plus vite, bousculé par les voyageurs qui se hâtaient vers les voies 9 et 10. Penché sur son chariot, il se mit à courir. La barrière se rapprochait dangereusement. Trop tard pour freiner, à présent. Il n'était plus qu'à cinquante centimètres. Il ferma les yeux et attendit le choc.**

« Boum! » fit James dans sa voix de lecture. « Il s'écrasa dans le mur. »

« Quoi? » fit Rose plissant ses yeux. « Ça n'est pas arrivé. »

« Non, mais ça aurait été drôle, » dit James.

**Mais il n'y eut pas de choc. Il continua de courir sans rencontrer aucun obstacle et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit une locomotive rouge le long du quai où se pressait une foule compacte. Au-dessus de sa tête, une pancarte signalait: « Poudlard Express—11 heures ». En regardant derrière lui, Harry vit une grande arche de fer forgé à la place de la barrière et des tourniquets. Un panneau indiquait: « Voie 9¾ ». Il avait réussi à trouver son train.**

**De la fumée s'échappait de la locomotive et se répandait au-dessus de la foule, des chats de toutes les couleurs se glissaient çà et là entre les jambes des passagers et la rumeur des conversations était ponctuée par le bruit des valises traînées sur le quai et des ululements que les hiboux échangeaient d'un air grognon. **

**Les premiers wagons étaient déjà pleins d'élèves. Certains, penchés aux fenêtres, bavardaient avec leurs parents pendant que d'autres se battaient pour une place assise. Harry poussa son chariot le long du quai, à la recherche d'une place libre. Il passa devant un garçon au visage joufflu qui disait: **

**« Grand-mère, j'ai encore perdu mon crapaud. **

« Oncle Neville, » sourit Rose.

_« Ce n'est pas si mauvais, » dit Neville._

_« C'est toi, » fit Alice en étreignant son fils._

_« Tu as amené un crapaud, » plaisanta Sirius._

_« Laisse le tranquille, » fit Alice, si sèchement que ça choqua tout le monde. Elle était généralement une fille au tempérament calme. Ça démontrait que personne ne devait déranger la mère d'un enfant._

_« Merci, » rougit Neville. Il n'était pas habitué que les gens le défendent._

**« Neville ! soupira la vieille dame.**

**Un petit groupe se pressait autour d'un garçon coiffé avec des dreadlocks. **

**« Allez, montre-nous ça, Lee, vas-y. **

« Ça doit être l'ami de maman et papa, Lee Jordan, » dit Fred. Il était souvent chez eux.

**Le garçon souleva le couvercle de la boîte qu'il tenait dans les mains et tout le monde se mit à hurler en voyant surgir une longe patte velue. **

« Argh! » Rose tressaillit en pensant aux araignées.

**Harry se fraya un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'au dernier wagon où il trouva enfin un compartiment vide. Il posa d'abord la cage d'Hedwige à l'intérieur du wagon, puis il essaya de hisser sa valise sur le marchepied mais il ne parvint qu'à la laisser tomber sur son pied.**

« Pauvre papa, » dit Lily.

« C'est bizarre de penser que papa n'était pas capable de soulever sa valise, » dit Al.

**« On peut t'aider ? demanda l'un des jumeaux roux qu'il avait suivis à travers la barrière.**

« Fais attention, ils mijotent probablement quelque chose, » prévint Rose.

« Nan, ils sont juste en train de l'aider, » dit Fred. « Tu sais, nous, les blagueurs je veux dire, pouvons être sympa de temps en temps. »

« Surtout avec les étranger, » dit James. « Ça ne sert à rien de jouer un tour à quelqu'un comme ça. »

_« C'est... gentil, » fit Neville avec hésitation._

_« Ils peuvent l'être une fois de temps en temps, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules._

_« Et qui sont-ils en temps normal? » demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire. Il pensait connaître la réponse._

_« La prochaine génération de Maraudeurs, » sourit Harry._

« Et nous sommes la génération encore après, » fit James avec fierté.

_« Je le savais, » fit James, et tous les autres Maraudeurs sourirent._

**« Je veux bien, répondit Harry, le souffle court.**

**« Hé, Fred, viens nous donner un coup de main. **

**Avec l'aide des jumeaux, Harry parvint à s'installer avec sa valise dans un coin du compartiment libre. **

**« Merci, dit Harry en relevant d'un doigt une mèche de cheveux trempés de sueur.**

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda soudain l'un des jumeaux en montrant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.**

« Ils semblent tout aussi mal élevés que les autres de ce point de vue là, » dit Al, sachant combien Harry détestait que les gens pointent du doigt sa cicatrice..

**« Ça alors ! s'exclama l'autre frère, ce ne serait pas... **

**« Si, c'est sûrement lui, dit le premier jumeau. C'est bien ça ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry. **

**« Quoi ? demanda celui-ci. **

**« Harry Potter, dirent en chœur les deux frères. **

**« Oui, oui, c'est lui, répondit Harry.**

« C'est lui, » rit James. « Papa ne sait même pas qui il est. »

« Et bien... c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas? » dit Rose. « Il ne sait pas qui il est pour tout le monde. »

« Je suppose, » dit James. Mais il trouvait toujours ça extrêmement drôle.

_« Tu ne sais même pas qui tu es, » ricana Sirius, et les autres garçons eurent un petit rire._

_« Et bien, je n'étais pas habitué à être remarqué. D'ailleurs, à la maison, j'étais la plupart du temps appelé «garçon», » dit Harry en devenant rouge. Les ricanements stoppèrent immédiatement._

Le rire de James également.

_« Mince Harry, désolé pour ça, » dit Sirius._

**Enfin, je veux dire... c'est moi.**

**Les deux frères le regardèrent bouche bée et Harry se sentit rougir. Puis, à son grand soulagement, une voix retentit à la porte du wagon. **

**« Fred ? George ? Vous êtes là ? **

**« On arrive, M'man.**

**Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à Harry, les jumeaux se hâtèrent de redescendre sur le quai. **

**Harry s'assit dans le coin près de la fenêtre. A demi-caché, il pouvait observer et entendre la famille aux cheveux roux sans être vu.**

« Et bien sûr, il va les écouter, » sourit Teddy.

_« Je t'avais dit que c'était Molly. C'est obligé que la famille aux cheveux roux soit les Weasley, » dit Remus._

**La mère venait de sortir son mouchoir.**

**« Ron, dit-elle, tu as quelque chose sur le nez.**

« Quoi que ce soit, elle ne va pas réussir à l'enlever, » dit Rose. Son père adorait raconter l'histoire de comment il avait rencontré sa mère.

**Le plus jeune des quatre frères essaya de se dérober mais sa mère l'attrapa par le bras et se mit à lui frotter le bout du nez. **

_Les deux garçons du futur éclatèrent de rire à ça._

**« M'man ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! dit-il en parvenant à se dégager. **

—**Ma parole, le petit Ron à sa maman a quelque chose sur son nez ?** **dit l'un des jumeaux.**

**« Ferme-la, répliqua Ron. **

**« Où est Percy ? demanda leur mère. **

**« Il arrive.**

**L'aîné des garçons apparut, la démarche décidée. Il avait déjà revêtu la robe noire de Poudlard et Harry remarqua, épinglé sur sa poitrine, un petit insigne brillant qui portait la lettre P. **

_« Pouah! Préfet, » fit Sirius._

« Il n'y a rien de de mal à être Préfet tant que tu fais ça de la façon qu'il faut, » sourit Teddy.

« Je ne crois pas que tu l'ais fait de la bonne façon, » sourit Victoire. (Elle aussi avait été Préfète) « Tu as causé toute sorte de problèmes. »

« Je sais, c'est pourquoi j'avais raison, » rayonna Teddy. « D'ailleurs, ça ne m'a pas empêcher de devenir Préfet-en-Chef. »

« Je ne sais toujours pas ce que McGonagall avait en tête quand elle t'a donné le poste, » dit Victoire en secouant la tête.

« Elle savait que j'étais le meilleur, » fit Teddy avec suffisance.

« C'est plutôt qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre à qui donner la responsabilité, » dit Scorpius, et tout le monde rit.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça? » firent Lily, Alice, Frank et Remus._

_« Ce sont des idiots, » dit Sirius. Avec courage, pensa Harry, vu le nombre de Préfets qui étaient dans la pièce._

_« C'est toi l'idiot, » dit Remus en lui frappant la tête._

**« Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, Maman, dit-il. Je dois aller à l'avant du train, les préfets ont un compartiment réservé.**

**« Tu es préfet, Percy ? dit l'un de jumeaux avec surprise. Tu aurais dû nous prévenir, on n'en savait rien.**

**« Attends, je crois bien qu'il nous en a soufflé un mot, une fois, dit l'autre ****jumeau.**

**« Peut-être même deux fois.**

**« Maintenant que tu me le rappelles, je crois même qu'il nous en a parlé pendant une minute entière. **

**« Et même pendant tout l'été, à bien y réfléchir...**

« Ils sont tout aussi énervant que vous deux, » grogna Rose.

« Je sais, » fit fièrement Fred.

_« Oh, ils sont bons, » dit Sirius. « Je peux affirmer que nous sortons du même moule. »_

_« Merlin, je me sens désolé pour toi, » dit Remus._

_« Hé! » firent à la fois James et Sirius, parce que même s'il n'avait rien dit, James savait qu'il était comme les jumeaux lui aussi._

« Ça doit être quelque chose qui tient aux blagueurs, » rit Fred.

**« Ça suffit, dit Percy le préfet.**

**« Comment ça se fait que Percy ait une robe neuve ? s'étonna l'un des jumeaux. **

**« Parce qu'il est préfet, répondit leur mère d'une voix émue. Fais bon voyage, mon chéri, et envoie-moi un hibou quand tu seras arrivé. **

**Elle embrassa Percy sur la joue et celui-ci s'éloigna. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les jumeaux.**

« On dirait que grand-mère donne l'avertissement elle aussi, » sourit James. « Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait aider. »

**« Vous deux, vous allez être sages, cette année ! lança-t-elle. Si jamais je reçois un hibou qui me dit que vous avez fait exploser les toilettes...**

« Oh, nous devrions faire ça, » fit James avec excitation.

« Absolument, » sourit Fred.

« Argh, j'aimerais qu'elle n'ait pas dit ça, » gémit Rose.

« Au moins, attendez jusqu'à ce que vous retourniez à Poudlard, » dit Teddy en pensant qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas voir ses propres toilettes exploser. Et il savait que ni Ginny, ni tante Angelina n'apprécierait ça.

_« Elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça, » dit James avec un rictus._

_« Ouais, il ne faut jamais donner d'idées aux blagueurs, » dit Sirius._

**« Faire exploser les toilettes ? On n'a jamais fait ça. **

**« Mais c'est une bonne idée. Merci, M'man ! **

**« Et occupez-vous bien de Ron. **

« Je suis sûr que oncle Ron ne veut pas que papa s'occupe de lui, » rit Fred.

« Vu que «s'occuper » voudrait sûrement dire «jouer des tours», je suis sûre que tu as raison, » sourit Rose.

**« Ne t'en fais pas, le petit Ron à sa maman n'aura rien à craindre avec nous.**

**« Ça suffit, dit Ron.**

**Il était presque aussi grand que les jumeaux et son nez était tout rose à l'endroit où sa mère l'avait frotté. **

**« Hé, M'man, devine qui on vient de voir dans le train ? dit l'un des jumeaux. **

« Le célèbre Harry Potter! » cria James. « Je n'avais jamais réalisé que même notre famille était folle à propos de papa. »

« Dans ce cas, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer ce qui va suivre, » rit Teddy.

**Harry se blottit un peu plus dans son coin pour être sûr qu'ils ne le voient pas.**

**« Le petit brun qui était à côté de nous, à la gare ? Tu sais qui c'est ?**

**« C'est qui ?**

**« Harry Potter ! **

**Harry entendit la voix flûtée de la petite fille.**

**« Oh, M'man, je peux monter dans le train pour aller le voir ? Demanda-t-elle.**

Tout le monde sans exception rit à ça.

« Je ne peux pas croire que maman ait dit ça, » gloussa Lily.

« Elle était une des plus grandes fan de Harry, » fit Teddy en riant plus fort.

« La suite devrait être géniale alors, » dit James en riant plus fort lui aussi.

_Neville éclata de rire à ça. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait dit ça, » dit-il en devenant rouge._

_Harry eut un petit rire. Il avait oublié que le coup de foudre de Ginny était aussi fort. Bien qu'à l'époque, il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, il trouvait ça plutôt mignon maintenant. (Il ne pouvait pas attendre qu'elle arrive ici et qu'il puisse la voir rougir)._

« Moi non plus, » rit James.

_« Une amie à toi? » demanda James avec un sourire narquois en direction de son fils._

_« Tu peux dire ça, » dit Harry en lui retournant son sourire._

_« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit: les rousses, » dit James en direction de Alice tandis que Lily souffla, offusquée._

**« Tu l'as déjà vu, répondit sa mère, et d'ailleurs, ce pauvre garçon n'est pas une bête curieuse qu'on va voir au zoo.**

**« Comment tu sais que c'est lui, Fred ? **

**« Je lui ai demandé. J'ai vu sa cicatrice. Elle a vraiment la forme d'un éclair. **

**« Pauvre petit, pas étonnant qu'il soit tout seul, je me disais bien. Il était tellement poli quand il m'a demandé où se trouvait le quai. **

« Et grand-mère adore déjà papa, » sourit Lily.

**« Tu crois qu'il se souvient de la tête qu'avait Tu-Sais-Qui ?**

**Leur mère devint soudain grave.**

**« Je t'interdis de lui poser cette question, Fred. Il n'a vraiment pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle ça pour son premier jour d'école.**

_« Je l'aime vraiment, » dit Lily. Elle aimerait n'importe qui s'occupant de son fils._

**Un sifflet retentit.**

**« Dépêchez-vous, dit la mère.**

**Les trois garçons montèrent dans le wagon. Percy, l'aîné, était déjà parti s'installer en tête du train. En voyant partir ses frères, la petite fille se mit à pleurer. **

« Maman pleurait! » firent tous les Potter, incrédule.

« Elle allait être seule, maintenant, » dit Rose. Mais elle était choquée elle aussi. Ginny n'était vraiment pas du genre à pleurer.

**« T'en fais pas, lui dit l'un des jumeaux par la fenêtre verte. On t'enverra plein de hiboux. **

**« Et un siège de toilettes de Poudlard, ajouta son frère.**

« Très drôle, » fit Fred à travers son rire.

**« George ! s'indigna sa mère. **

**« C'était pour rire, M'man. **

_« Je pari qu'ils lui en envoie un, » dit Sirius. Il pensait avoir une bonne main avec les jumeaux et se sentait assuré en disant qu'il était probable qu'ils lui en envoie un._

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils l'aient fait, » dit Fred. « Je n'ai vu aucun siège de toilettes de Poudlard à la maison et papa aime conserver ses trophées s'il en a. »

_« Nan, mais je suis sûr qu'il en font exploser un, » dit James. Il avait lui aussi une bonne idée des jumeaux, mais il avait plus d'expérience avec une mère rousse, et il savait que ce n'était pas prudent de les contrarier._

« Celle-là est définitivement vraie, » ricana James.

_« Deux Gallions qu'elle en obtient un, » dit Sirius._

_« Pari tenu. »_

_« Attends, je n'avais pas fini, » dit Sirius. « Tu ne gagnes que s'ils en font exploser un. »_

_« C'est assez juste, » accorda James._

_« Les garçons, vous pariez sur tout, » dit Lily._

« Est-ce qu'elle n'a pas parié beaucoup, elle aussi? » dit Teddy.

_« Dit la fille qui à déjà parié deux fois, » la taquina James. Elle ne fit que lui tirer la langue._

**Le train s'ébranla. Harry vit la mère des garçons faire de grands signes de la main tandis que la petite soeur, pleurant riant à la fois, courait le long du quai pour suivre le wagon.**

_Harry ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de la scène et il sourit à l'image dans son esprit. Ginny était vraiment une petite fille très mignonne._

« C'est pourquoi papa m'aime plus, » sourit Lily.

« C'est pas vrai! » firent James et Al.

« Pauvre James, » dit Teddy. Tous les Potter le regardèrent, un peu confus. « Lily ressemble à Ginny et Al à les yeux de la mère de Harry... Mais James n'a rien qui fait de lui le favori. »

« Hé! » James fit la moue tandis que Lily et Al commencèrent à rire fort.

**Lorsque le train prit de la vitesse, Harry regarda la mère et la fillette devenir de plus en plus petites, puis disparaître. Les maisons qui bordaient la voie défilaient devant la fenêtre du compartiment. Harry éprouvait un sentiment d'excitation. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais c'était certainement mieux que ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. **

**La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et le plus jeune des frères aux cheveux roux entra. **

**« La place est libre ? demanda-t-il en montrant le siège en face de Harry. Les autres compartiments sont pleins. **

« Oh super, une bonne façon de le faire se sentir spécial, » fit sarcastiquement Fred.

_« Oh bien, deviens ami avec lui, » dit Lily._

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, il le fera, » dirent Rose et Al.

_« D'accord maman, je le ferai, » dit Harry en riant de bon cœur._

_« Oui, les Weasley font de vraiment bons amis, » dit Remus._

« C'est certainement vrai, bien qu'avec les Potter ce soit un peu plus dur, » sourit narquoisement Scorpius.

_« Ce ne sont pas les Weasley, Lunard. » Sirius fit la moue. Il était sûr qu'il avait tort._

**Harry hocha la tête et le garçon s'assit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry puis se tourna du côté de la fenêtre d'un air indifférent. Il avait toujours une tache noire sur le bout du nez. **

« Et bien sûr, oncle Harry ne va rien lui dire à propos de ça, » rit Hugo.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si drôle? » demanda Lily.

« Tu verras, » sourit Hugo.

—**Hé, Ron.**

**Les jumeaux étaient de retour.**

**« On va dans le wagon du milieu, dit l'un. Lee Jordan a une tarentule géante, on va aller voir ça. **

« Argh, » Rose frissonna.

**« D'accord, marmonna Ron.**

« Je suis surpris qu'il n'ait pas sur-réagit lui aussi, » rit Hugo.

**« Harry, dit l'autre jumeau, je ne sais plus si nous nous sommes présentés. Fred et George Weasley. Et lui, c'est Ron, notre frère. A plus tard. **

_« Je te l'avais dit! Paye, » dit Remus._

_« Nous ne savons toujours pas si c'était Molly, » argua Sirius. Mais il était déjà en train de fouiller sa poche pour payer son ami souriant._

_« Pour l'amour de Merlin, c'est Molly, » dit Harry en souriant. « Et Remus a raison, c'est la meilleure. »_

_« Merci Harry. »_

**Les jumeaux s'en allèrent après avoir refermé la porte du compartiment. **

**« C'est vrai que tu es Harry Potter ? demanda brusquement Ron. **

« Non, il est Parry Hotter, » rigola James.

**Harry confirma d'un signe de tête. **

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait? Que ses frères... Oh, je n'ai rien dit, » dit Frank, sa voix se perdant sur la fin tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il était probable que ses frères le piège comme ça._

« C'est vrai, » sourit Fred.

**« Je m'étais dit que c'était peut-être une blague de Fred ou George. Et tu as vraiment cette... tu sais, la...**

**Il pointa le doigt vers le front de Harry.**

« Papa n'a jamais eu beaucoup de tact, n'est-ce pas, » rit Rose.

**Celui-ci releva sa mèche pour lui montrer la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ron la contempla avec des yeux ronds. **

**« Alors, c'est là que Tu-Sais-Qui... **

_« Est-ce que sa mère ne lui a pas dit de ne pas demander à propos de ça? » dit Lily._

_« Ouais, enfin, Ron n'a jamais eu beaucoup de tact, » dit Harry._

« D'ailleurs, c'est aux jumeaux qu'elle a dit ça, pas à oncle Ron, » dit Al.

**« Oui, dit Harry, mais je ne m'en souviens pas.**

**« Vraiment pas ? demanda avidement Ron.**

**« Je me souviens d'une lumière verte éblouissante, c'est tout.**

**« Eh ben, dis donc...**

**Il fixa Harry pendant quelques instants puis, comme s'il s'était soudain rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. **

**« Ils sont tous sorciers dans ta famille ? demanda Harry qui s'intéressait autant à Ron que Ron à lui. **

_« Je me demande si Ron sait ça, » songea Neville._

_« Je ne sais pas, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules._

**« Oui, je crois, répondit Ron. Il paraît que M'man a un cousin qui est comptable, mais on ne parle jamais de lui à la maison. **

_« Pourquoi? » demanda Lily, ennuyée qu'il oublient leur famille s'ils étaient des Moldus._

« Ce n'est pas pour ça, » dit Rose avec ardeur. « N'est-ce pas? » ajouta t-elle plus faiblement en réalisant qu'elle n'en savait rien.

« Ça ne semble pas quelque chose qu'ils feraient, » dit Teddy. « Donc, ça ne doit pas être vrai. »

_« Je suis presque sûr qu'il voulait être laissé tranquille, » dit Remus. « Molly a été assez bouleversée quand c'est arrivé. »_

« Tu vois, » dit Teddy. Rose sourit.

**« Alors tu dois être déjà très fort en magie.**

**Les Weasley étaient certainement l'une de ces vieilles familles de sorciers auxquelles faisait allusion le garçon au visage pâle qu'il avait rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse.**

« Heu.. je ne pense vraiment pas que papa aurait pensé ça, » dit Scorpius d'une petite voix. (Peut-être n'était-ce pas le meilleur endroit pour parler de ça vu qu'il était dans une pièce remplie de Weasley) « J'ai l'impression qu'il ne pensait pas que les Weasley aient la bonne fierté... »

« Es-tu sûr que tu n'es pas un Gryffondor? » rit Teddy. « Tu as vraiment du cran pour parler de ça ici. »

« J'étais proche d'être à Gryffondor, mais je suis fier de qui je suis, » dit Scorpius.

« Heureusement, nous nous fichons de ne pas être ce que la plupart des gens considèrent comme des sorciers décents. Nous avons plus de jugeote, » dit Victoire.

**« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais vécu dans une famille de Moldus. Ils sont comment, ces gens-là ? **

**« Horribles, répondit Harry. Enfin, pas tous. En tout cas, ma tante, mon oncle et mon cousin sont abominables. J'aurais bien voulu avoir trois frères sorciers. **

**« Cinq, rectifia Ron.**

**Son visage s'était soudain assombri.**

« Pourquoi as-t-il un air sombre? » demanda Al.

« Papa adore notre famille, » fit Hugo avec confusion. Ron était, après tout, celui qui s'assurait avec tout ce qu'il avait que sa famille était heureuse.

**« Je suis le sixième à aller à Poudlard, dans la famille.**

_« Merlin, c'est beaucoup d'enfants, » dit Sirius. Harry fut heureux que Ron n'était pas là pour entendre ça parce qu'il était sûr que son ami aurait mal réagi._

« Pourquoi? » demanda encore Al, mais personne n'avait de réponse à ça.

**J'ai intérêt à être à la hauteur. Bill et Charlie, mes deux frères aînés, ont déjà fini leurs études. Bill était Préfet en chef et Charlie capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.**

_« Au moins, l'un d'entre eux avait ses priorités en ordre, » dit Sirius._

_« Il n'y a rien de mal à être Préfet-en-Chef, » dit James de sa voix la plus sérieuse._

« Je suppose que c'est vrai, » dit James. « Grand-père et Teddy étaient Préfet-en-Chef et ils sont bien. »

« Merci, » fit sarcastiquement Teddy.

**Maintenant, c'est Percy qui est préfet.**

**« Préfet ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Harry. **

**« C'est un élève chargé de maintenir la discipline, répondit Ron. Une sorte de pion... Tu ne savais pas ça ? **

**« Je ne suis pas beaucoup sorti de chez moi, confessa Harry.**

**« Fred et George font pas mal de bêtises, poursuivit Ron, mais ils ont de bonnes notes et tout le monde les trouve très drôles. Et moi, on voudrait que je fasse aussi bien que les autres, mais même si j'y arrive, personne ne s'en apercevra, parce que je serai le sixième à le faire et on trouvera ça normal.**

« Je ne savais pas que papa manquait autant d'assurance, » fit Rose d'un air triste.

« Mais papa est tellement mieux que ses frères, » dit Hugo.

« Hé! » s'exclamèrent Fred et Victoire.

« Mais au moins, il n'a aucune raison pour manquer d'assurance, » dit Rose. « Je me demande combien de temps ça va durer. »

_« On dirait qu'il a un complexe d'infériorité, » dit tristement Frank._

_« Je suis sûre qu'il est meilleur qu'il ne le pense, » dit Lily._

« C'est définitivement vrai, » fit Hugo, offensé.

_Harry resta assis, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu Ron dire ça la première fois, mais ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. Ron s'inquiétait toujours de ce que tout le monde pensait et il pensait qu'il n'était pas assez bon, sans réaliser à quel point il l'était. À quel point il était important. Ron n'avait jamais réalisé que Harry n'aurait jamais put faire quoique ce soit sans son soutien et que Harry et Hermione avaient besoin de lui pour rester sains d'esprit._

« Mais maman dit toujours que papa la rend folle, » dit Hugo en riant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que oncle Harry ne le dit pas à papa s'il ne le sait pas? » s'offusqua Rose.

« Il n'avait pas dû réaliser que c'était un problème, » dit Teddy.

_« Il y a un problème, mon chéri? » demanda Lily en posant un main sur l'épaule de Harry._

_« Non, ce n'est rien, » dit Harry. Il allait avoir à parler à Ron quand tout serai fini. Bien que Harry ne se sente pas très confortable à cette idée, Ron était plus important que son confort._

**Quand on a cinq frères, on n'a jamais rien de neuf. J'ai les vieilles robes de sorcier de Bill, la vieille baguette magique de Charlie et le vieux rat de Percy. **

« Je ne savais pas que papa avait un rat, » dit Hugo. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses qu'il était si en colère quand j'en voulais un? »

« Il a dû avoir une mauvaise expérience avec ce rat, » dit Rose en haussant les épaules.

**Ron sortit de sa poche un gros rat gris qui dormait.**

_« Ah, p'tit ver, » fit joyeusement Sirius. Les autres Maraudeurs rirent, bien que Remus adressa à Sirius un regard d'avertissement._

« Heu... à quoi est-ce que..? » demanda Al. Aucun deux ne savaient que les Maraudeurs avaient été des Animagi, sauf Teddy, et ce dernier ne savait rien de Peter Pettigrow.

_Ils ne remarquèrent pas le regard furieux qui passa sur le visage de Harry à la mention, à la fois du rat et du surnom employé par Sirius._

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » demanda encore une fois Al, et encore une fois, personne ne sembla savoir.

**« Il s'appelle Croûtard et il ne sert à rien. Il dort tout le temps.**

_« Il me le rappelle, » dit Sirius._

_« Oui c'est vrai, » dit Remus en riant avec son ami._

**Mon père a offert un hibou à Percy quand il a été nommé préfet, mais il n'avait pas les moyens de... Enfin, je veux dire, c'est moi qui ai hérité de Croûtard. **

**Les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates,**

« Il doit être embarrassé, » dit Rose en riant. Elle savait que les oreilles de son père et de son frère faisaient ça.

« Mais à propos de quoi? » demanda Hugo. « Il n'avait pas les moyens pour tout acheter, et alors? Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. »

« Je sais, mais nous obtenons la plupart des choses que nous voulons, » dit Rose. « Il est difficile de savoir comment on se sent.

**comme s'il avait eu le sentiment d'en avoir trop dit et il détourna la tête.**

**Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait fallu se sentir honteux de n'avoir pas les moyens d'acheter un hibou. Lui-même n'avait jamais eu d'argent jusqu'au mois dernier et il raconta à Ron qu'il devait se contenter de porter les vieux vêtements de Dudley, et n'avait jamais eu de vrai cadeaux d'anniversaire. Ça sembla remonter le moral à Ron.**

« Quel imbécile, » fit Rose d'une voix affectueuse.

_« C'est sympa, » dit Frank._

**« Jusqu'à ce que Hagrid me l'annonce, je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier, je ne savais même rien de mes parents, ni de Voldemort. **

**Ron laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée.**

**« Tu as prononcé le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui !**

« Papa avait peur de prononcer le nom! » Hugo avait l'air complètement choqué.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais arrêter de m'embêter autant à propos de ça, maintenant, » dit Scorpius en regardant Rose.

« Je ne t'embête pas tant que ça. Ce sont eux, » dit Rose en pointant du doigt Al et James. « D'ailleurs, Voldemort était toujours vivant à l'époque. Il y avait au moins une raison d'avoir peur. »

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

**dit-il d'un air à la fois choqué et admirait. Je pensais que tu serais le dernier à... **

**« Ce n'est pas pour faire le malin, dit Harry. Simplement, je ne me suis pas encore habitué à ne pas dire son nom. J'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre... Je suis sûr que je serai le plus mauvais élève de ma classe. **

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Personne ne sait vraiment quoi que ce soit avant d'arriver à Poudlard, » dit James._

« Je sûre que ce n'est pas vrai, » dit Al en regardant sa cousine sachant combien elle savait déjà avant même de commencer les cours.

« D'après papa, j'étais moins pire que maman, » dit Rose en essayant de ne pas rougir sous ce regard.

**« Oh non, dit Ron d'un ton rassurant. Il y a plein d'élèves qui ont vécu dans des familles de Moldus et ils apprennent très vite.**

**Le train était sorti de Londres, à présent. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent silencieux, contemplant les vaches et les moutons qui paissaient dans les prés, le long de la voie. **

**Vers midi et demi, ils entendirent un chariot tintinnabuler dans le couloir du wagon et une jeune femme souriante avec des fossettes fit glisser la porte du compartiment. **

« Elle n'a pas l'air familière, » dit Hugo.

« Il doit y avoir une nouvelle dame pour le chariot dans ce cas, » dit Rose en haussant les épaules.

**« Vous désirez quelque chose, les enfants ? demanda-t-elle en montrant les marchandises disposées sur le chariot. **

**Harry, qui n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner, se leva d'un bond.**

**Ron, les oreilles à nouveau écarlates, marmonna qu'il avait apporté des sandwiches. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry avait les poches pleines d'argent et il était décidé à s'en servir pour s'acheter autant de Mars qu'il lui plairait.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Mars? » demanda James.

« Ça doit être une sucrerie moldue, » dit Rose.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas! » haleta James, choqué.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de bonbons chez les Granger, » dit Hugo.

« Rien de bon, tout du moins, » ajouta Hugo en pensant aux bonbons sans sucre qu'ils avaient là-bas.

**Mais en examinant les friandises que vendait la jeune femme, il s'aperçut qu'elles lui étaient totalement inconnues. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des Ballongommes du Bullard, des Chocogrenouilles, des Patacitrouilles, des Fondants du Chaudron ou des Baguettes magiques à la réglisse. Comme il ne voulait rien manquer, il acheta un peu de tout et donna à la jeune femme les onze Mornilles et sept Noises qu'elle lui demanda. **

**Ron ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque Harry revint avec ses acquisitions et les étala sur la banquette.**

_« Tu as intérêt à partager, » le réprimanda Lily._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai partagé, » rit Harry._

« Ce n'est pas étonnant que papa soit devenu ami avec oncle Harry si vite, » rigola Hugo.

**« Tu as faim ? dit Ron. **

**« Je suis affamé, dit Harry en mordant avidement dans un Patacitrouille. **

**Ron était en train de déballer un paquet qui contenait quatre sandwiches. Il en prit un et fit la grimace. **

**« Ma mère oublie toujours que j'ai horreur du corned-beef, soupira-t-il.**

**« Si tu veux, je te l'échange contre ce qui te plaira.**

**« Il ne faut surtout pas manger ça, c'est tout sec, dit Ron. Ma mère n'a pas beaucoup le temps de faire la cuisine, nous sommes cinq enfants à la maison. **

**« Vas-y, sers-toi, proposa Harry, ravi de pouvoir partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un pour la première fois de sa vie.**

_« C'est tout ce que ça a prit pour être ami avec lui? » fit Neville. « Partager quelques bonbons, et vous êtes meilleurs amis. Comme ça? »_

« Ça marcherait à chaque fois avec papa, » rit Rose.

_« Ouais, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Certaines fois c'est facile, et d'autres... ça prend plus de temps, » dit-il en pensant combien de temps cela avait pris avec son autre meilleure amie ( et en vérité, quiconque qui n'était pas Ron)._

« Combien de temps ça a prit? Je croyais qu'ils avaient toujours été amis eux aussi, » dit Fred.

« Je ne sais pas, mais c'était avant la fin de l'année, » dit Teddy en haussant les épaules.

**C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il en montrant un paquet de Chocogrenouilles.**

« Ah, les préférés de papa, » dit Hugo.

**Ce ne sont pas de vraies grenouilles, j'espère ? **

**« Non, mais regarde la carte qui est à l'intérieur, j'en fais collection. Il me manque Agrippa. **

**« La carte ?**

**« Dans chaque paquet de Chocogrenouille, il y a une carte sur un sorcier ou une sorcière célèbre. J'en ai déjà cinq cents, mais il m'en manque encore quelques-unes, Agrippa et Ptolémée, par exemple.**

« Ils en ont ajouté quinze depuis la fin de la guerre, » dit Rose. « Et papa est extatique d'en faire partie avec oncle Harry, maman, oncle Neville... »

« On sait, Rose, » dit Al, exaspéré.

**Harry ouvrit un paquet de Chocogrenouille et trouva la carte. Elle montrait la photo d'un homme avec des lunettes en demi-lune, un long nez aquilin, une chevelure argentée, une barbe et une moustache. Sous le portrait était écrit le nom du personnage: Albus Dumbledore. **

**« C'est lui, Dumbledore ? s'exclama Harry **

**« Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ? Tiens, passe-moi un autre Chocogrenouille, j'y trouverai peut-être une carte qui me manque. **

_« Il n'a pas beaucoup changé, n'est-ce pas? » dit Neville en souriant._

_« Pas beaucoup, » rit Harry._

« Et apparemment, il ne changera jamais, » ajouta Teddy en riant

**Harry retourna la carte et lut: **

**« ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, ACTUEL DIRECTEUR DU COLLEGE POUDLARD. **

**Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon. Les passe-temps préférés du professeur Dumbledore sont le bowling et la musique de chambre. » **

**Harry regarda à nouveau la photo et fut stupéfait de constater que Dumbledore avait disparu. **

**« Il est parti ! s'écria-t-il. **

_« Bien sûr qu'il est parti, il n'allait pas rester là toute la journée, » dit Sirius._

**« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il reste là toute la journée, dit Ron.**

_« Oh non, je suis désolé Harry, mais ton ami semble être comme ce clébard, » dit Remus en riant avec James._

« Pauvre papa, » ajouta James en riant lui aussi.

**Mais ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir. Oh non, je suis encore tombé sur Morgane. J'en avais déjà six... Tu la veux ? Tu pourras commencer une collection. **

**Ron regarda avec envie la pile de Chocogrenouilles qui attendaient d'être ouverts.**

**« Vas-y, sers-toi, dit Harry, Tu sais, chez les Moldus, les gens restent immobiles sur leurs photos, expliqua-t-il. **

« Ils ne bougent pas? » demanda Fred. « Wow, c'est bizarre! »

_« Quoi? » fit Sirius après que Lily l'ait regardé dans l'attente d'un commentaire. « Je sais que les photos moldues ne bougent pas, j'ai pris Études des Moldus, vous vous souvenez? »_

**« Ah bon ? Ils ne vont jamais faire un tour ? demanda Ron, étonné. Ça, c'est vraiment bizarre. **

**Harry vit alors Dumbledore reprendre sa place sur la photo et lui adresser un petit sourire. Ron avait beaucoup plus de plaisir à manger les Chocogrenouilles qu'à regarder les portraits des sorcières et sorciers célèbres mais Harry, lui, n'arrivait pas à en détacher les yeux. Bientôt, en plus de Dumbledore et de Morgane, il trouva les cartes de Hengist, de Woodcroft, d'Alberic Grunnion, de Circé, de Paracelse et de Merlin. Il s'arracha enfin à la contemplation de la druidesse Cliodna qui se grattait le nez pour ouvrir un sachet de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.**

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ça, » dit Teddy en fronçant le nez.

**« Fais attention avec ça, dit Ron. On peut vraiment avoir des surprises en mangeant ces trucs-là. Il y a toutes sortes de parfums. Si tu as de la chance, tu peux avoir chocolat, menthe ou orange, mais parfois, on tombe sur épinards ou foie et tripes. George dit qu'un jour il en a eu un au sang de gobelin.**

**Ron prit une dragée verte, l'examina attentivement et en mordit prudemment l'extrémité. **

« N'en prend pas une verte.. ce sera un légume, » avertit Hugo.

**« Beuârk ! s'exclama-t-il. Du chou de Bruxelles !**

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, » fit Hugo avec suffisance.

**Pendant un bon moment, ils s'amusèrent à manger les Dragées surprises. Harry tomba sur divers parfums, toast grillé, noix de coco, haricots blancs, fraise, curry, gazon, café, sardine. Il eut même le courage d'en goûter une qui avait une étrange couleur grise et que Ron refusa de toucher. C'était une dragée au poivre.**

**Après avoir traversé des paysages de campagne aux champs bien dessinés, le train abordait à présent une région plus sauvage, avec des forêts, des collines, des rivières qui serpentaient parmi les arbres. **

**Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment et le garçon joufflu que Harry avait déjà vu sur le quai 9¾ entra. Il avait l'air de pleurer.**

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à oncle Neville? » demanda Lily, inquiète.

_« Bien, Neville est de nouveau là, » dit Alice._

_« Tu ne vas pas dire ça à chaque fois que Neville sera là, n'est-ce pas? » fit Sirius._

_« Et alors? Et si je le fais? » fit Alice presque sèchement sans pourtant y arriver complètement._

_« C'est assez embarrassant, » murmura Neville._

_« J'essayerai d'éviter, » dit doucement Alice à son fils._

**« Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? demanda-t-il. **

**Ils firent « non » de la tête.**

**« Je l'ai perdu, se lamenta le garçon. Il n'arrête pas de s'échapper. **

**« Il va sûrement revenir, dit Harry.**

_« C'est gentil, » rayonna Lily en direction de son fils._

_« Harry a toujours été gentil avec moi, » dit Neville._

_« Bien! » Lily rayonna encore davantage._

**« Oui, soupira le garçon d'un air accablé. Mais si tu le vois... **

**Et il sortit.**

**« Je me demande pourquoi il s'inquiète tellement, dit Ron. Si j'avais un crapaud, je ferais tout mon possible pour le perdre.**

« Apparemment, papa n'est pas aussi sympa, » rigola Rose/

**Remarque, je n'ai rien à dire, avec Croûtard. **

_« Ron, d'un autre côté... » dit Harry, entraînant tout le monde à rire._

_« Harry, je voulais demander... » James commença, mais il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas si cela allait sonner bizarre._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa? » demanda Harry._

_« Heu... tu vois, je me demandais... si nous allions rencontrer davantage de tes amis, comme ce Ron... »_

« Ouais, » dit Teddy.

« J'espère que ce sera bientôt, » dit Hugo. « Je veux voir comment ils vont réagir ça tout ça eux aussi. »

_« Oui, » sourit Harry. « Ils seront avec nous bientôt. Je voulais juste avoir une chance de vous connaître tous avant que tout le monde soit là. Neville est venu directement avec moi parce que je pensais qu'il méritait de voir ses parents lui aussi. »_

_« Alors, combien de tes amis vont-ils encore venir? » demanda Remus._

_« Le même nombre de personnes en provenance des deux époques doit venir, » dit Harry._

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a répondu comme ça? Demanda Victoire. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas juste répondu quatre de plus? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais on dirait presque qu'il imite tante Mione, là, » dit Teddy en haussant les épaules.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas dit quatre de plus, dans ce cas? » demanda Frank, mais Harry ignora sa question._

**Pendant tout ce temps, le rat de Ron avait continué de dormir sur les genoux de son maître. **

**« Il pourrait aussi bien être mort, on ne verrait pas la différence, soupira Ron. Hier, j'ai essayé de lui jeter un sort, je voulais changer sa couleur en jaune pour le rendre un peu plus drôle, mais ça n'a pas marché. Je vais te montrer. Regarde... **

**Il fouilla dans sa valise et en sortit une vieille baguette magique tout abîmée. Quelque chose de blanc brillait à son extrémité. **

**« Elle est tellement vieille que le poil de licorne commence à sortir. **

« Elle ne ressemble pas à la baguette de papa, » dit Hugo en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Cette baguette à l'air vieille, » dit Lily. « Est-ce que les baguettes ne marchent-elles pas mieux si on les choisit soi-même? »_

_« Si, » dit Neville en connaissance de cause. Il avait utilisé la baguette de son père pour ses cinq premières années d'école et tout avait été beaucoup plus facile avec la sienne._

« Pourquoi a-t-il eu sa propre baguette après sa cinquième année? » demanda Rose. « Ça semble drôle de moment pour commencer avec une nouvelle baguette. »

« Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le choix, » dit Teddy. « Peut-être que sa baguette s'est brisée. »

« Oh, c'est logique, » dit Rose.

_« Comment le sais-tu? » demanda Frank. Mais Neville se contenta de secouer la tête._

**Au moment où il brandissait sa baguette, le garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud revint à la porte du compartiment, accompagné d'une fille vêtue de sa robe de Poudlard. **

« Maman! » acclamèrent Rose et Hugo.

**« Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien, dit la fille. **

**Elle avait d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés, de grandes dents et un ton autoritaire.**

Al, Hugo, Scorpius et James rirent à cette description tandis que Rose baissa la tête. Ça la décrivait vraiment sauf pour les cheveux bruns.

_« On dirait une future Préfète, » dit Sirius avec une grimace._

_« On dirait une fille gentille qui aide mon garçon, » répliqua Alice._

_« Wow, Sirius, tu es vraiment quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais vu Alice aussi sèche avec qui que ce soit auparavant, » dit Frank en riant._

**« On n'a rien vu du tout, répondit Ron. **

**Mais la fille ne l'écoutait pas. Elle regardait la baguette magique qu'il tenait à la main. **

**« Tu étais en train de faire de la magie ? demanda-t-elle. On va voir si ça va marcher. **

**Elle s'assit sur la banquette. Ron sembla pris au dépourvu.**

_« Un peu impatiente, là, » marmonna Sirius._

« Hé!, » fit Hugo en défense de sa mère. Ça n'avait pas d'importance que ce soit vrai ou non.

**Il s'éclaircit la gorge. **

**« Bon, dit-il, allons y:**

**Soleil, jonquille et canari,**

**Que ce gros gras rat gris**

**En jaune soit colorié**

**De la tête jusqu'aux pieds.**

« Papa... » rigola Rose.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait cru que c'était réel, » ajoura James en riant lui aussi.

_« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait cru que c'était un sort » rit Sirius._

_« Je pari que ce sont les jumeaux qui lui ont donné, » s'étrangla James._

**Il agita sa baguette, mais rien ne se produisit. Croûtard était toujours aussi gris et n'avait même pas ouvert un œil. **

**« C'est ça que tu appelles jeter un sort ? dit la fille. Pas très brillant, comme résultat.**

« En parlant d'absence de tact... » fit Teddy en riant.

**Moi, j'ai essayé de jeter des sorts pour m'entraîner et à chaque fois, ça a marché. Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre, mais j'étais tellement contente ! On m'a dit que c'était la meilleure école de sorcellerie. J'ai déjà appris par coeur tous les livres qui sont au programme,**

_James essaya de lire tout le paragraphe sans reprendre son souffle mais en fut incapable. « Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle parle! Elle n'a même pas fait de pause. »_

_« Elle a lut tous les livres par cœur? Elle est folle! » s'étrangla Sirius._

« Hé! » s'offusqua à nouveau Hugo.

« Pourquoi est-ce que oncle Harry ne la défend t-il pas? » demanda Rose, tout autant offensée.

« Parce que Harry a un sens de l'humour tordu, » rit Teddy.

_« Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Sirius, » dit Lily._

_« Oh, je t'en prie Lily, même moi je ne lis pas autant, » dit Remus. « Est-ce que toi, tu le faisais? »_

_« Non, je suppose que non. »_

**j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour débuter. Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous ?**

**Elle avait dit tout cela très rapidement, sans reprendre souffle. Harry jeta un coup oeil à Ron et fut soulagé. Son expression stupéfaite montrait que lui non plus n'avait pas appris par coeur tous les livres du programme.**

« Oui, bien sûr, je doute que oncle Ron ait même ouvert ses livres de cours, » rit Teddy.

**« Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, marmonna Ron. **

**« Moi, c'est Harry Potter, dit Harry. **

**« C'est vrai ? s'exclama Hermione.**

_« Tu vois, même les Nés-Moldus te connaissaient, » dit Neville. Il aimait bien taquiner Harry comme ça._

_« Merci, » dit Harry. « Mais je ne pense pas que la plupart en sache autant qu'Hermione._

« Personne ne sait autant qu'elle, » dit Teddy.

**Je sais tout sur toi, j'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale et je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans Histoire de la magie moderne, Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire et Les Grands Evénements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle. **

« C'est peut-être vrai, mais c'est du total n'importe quoi là-dedans, » dit Rose.

**« Ah bon ? dit Harry, abasourdi.**

**« Tu ne savais pas ? Si c'était à moi que c'était arrivé, j'aurais lu tous les livres où on en parlait, dit Hermione. Vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez ? Moi, j'espère bien aller chez les Gryffondor, ça m'a l'air d'être la meilleure.**

« Évidemment, » dit James.

« N'importe quoi, » gémit Scorpius.

_« C'est parce qu'elle l'est, » dit James. « Peut-être que cette fille n'est pas si mauvaise après tout. »_

_« Non, cette fille va définitivement être à Serdaigle, » dit Sirius. « Elle a lut tous les livres, plus des livres supplémentaires.. »_

« Tu sais, il a raison, là, » dit Teddy, pensif. « Tante Mione a vraiment beaucoup de caractéristiques de Serdaigle.

« Ça montre juste qu'elle est plus courageuse qu'elle n'est intelligente, » dit Rose.

« Wow, c'est presque une pensée terrifiante, » dit James.

« Mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu ais raison, là, » dit Teddy à Rose. « Ça veut juste dire que quelque part en elle, elle pense que le courage est plus important que l'intelligence. »

_« Ouais, tu as probablement raison, » dit James._

_« Elle a vraiment l'air un peu obsédée sur les leçons, n'est-ce pas? » sourit Remus._

_« Je pari qu'elle est à Gryffondor, » fit soudainement Lily._

_« Allons, Lily, » fit James. « Elle personnifie en quelque sorte Serdaigle, tu ne penses pas? »_

_« Je vous pari tout un Gallion pièce qu'elle est à Gryffondor, » dit Lily, confiante._

_« Ok, » dit Sirius avec un sourire suffisante, et James hocha la tête._

_« Je ne sais pas, » dit Remus. Il fit une pause. Il ne parierait généralement pas contre les sens de Lily vu qu'elle était vraiment douée pour lire les gens, mais cette fille semblait vraiment être à Serdaigle. « D'accord, je te suis. »_

« Dommage papa, » rit Teddy.

**On m'a dit que Dumbledore y a fait toutes ses études, mais les Serdaigle ne doivent pas être mal non plus. Enfin, bon, on va essayer de retrouver le crapaud de Neville. Vous feriez bien de mettre vos robes de sorcier, vous deux, on ne va pas tarder à arriver. **

**Et elle s'en alla en emmenant le garçon joufflu abandonné par son crapaud.**

**« J'espère en tout cas qu'elle ne sera pas dans la même maison que moi, celle-là, dit Ron un rangeant sa baguette magique dans sa valise.**

« Ouch, » rigola James. « Je suppose que oncle Ron était chanceux que tante Mione n'était pas là pour entendre ça. »

_Neville dû se retenir très fort pour ne pas rire à ça. « C'est une bonne chose qu'elle ne soit pas là pour entendre ça, » murmura t-il dans l'oreille de Harry._

_« Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi je voulais qu'elle attende, » sourit Harry._

**« Complètement idiot, ce sortilège. C'est George qui me l'a appris, il devait savoir que ça ne marchait pas. **

« Naturellement, » dit Fred. « Tu penserais qu'il aurait appris à arrêter de faire confiance à papa, maintenant. »

**« Tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus sur les maisons de Poudlard ? demanda Harry. **

**« L'école est divisée en quatre maisons, répondit Ron. Les élèves sont répartis dans chaque maison selon leur personnalité. Il y a les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle, les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle. **

**« Et tes frères, ils sont dans quelle maison ? **

**« Gryffondor, dit Ron. **

**Cette fois encore, son visage s'assombrit. **

**« Mon père et ma mère y étaient aussi. Je me demande ce qu'ils diront si jamais je n'y suis pas. J'imagine que ce ne serait pas trop grave si je me retrouvais chez les Serdaigle, mais si jamais ils me mettent chez les Serpentard...**

« Argh, » Hugo fit la grimace.

« Merci, » fit Scorpius. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, même s'ils ne se parlaient pas souvent.

« Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Je pense juste que papa n'irait pas là-bas, » dit Hugo.

**C'était là qu'était Tu-Sais-Qui. **

**« Vol... je veux dire, Tu-Sais-Qui a fait ses études à Serpentard ?**

**« C'était il y a très longtemps.**

**Ron se laissa aller contre la banquette. La conversation sur les maisons de Poudlard semblait le démoraliser complètement.**

**« On dirait que le bout des moustaches de Croûtard a un peu jauni, dit Harry pour changer de sujet.**

_« C'est gentil de ta part, Harry » roucoula Lily._

**Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, tes frères aînés, depuis qu'ils ont fini leurs études ? **

**Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien devenir un sorcier une fois ses diplômes en poche.**

**« Charlie est en Roumanie pour faire des recherches sur les dragons et Bill est en Afrique, en mission pour Gringotts.**

_« Charlie a l'air stupéfiant, » s'exclama Sirius._

« Il l'est, » fit tout le monde. Ils aimaient tous leur oncle aventureux.

_« Qu'est-ce que fait Bill pour Gringotts? » demanda Remus._

_« Il est briseur de sorts, » répondit Harry._

_« C'est plutôt cool aussi, » admit Sirius._

« Il n'est pas mauvais, » fit Teddy en haussant les épaules. Victoire le frappa et il rit.

**A propos de Gringotts, tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé ? Il y a tout un article dans La Gazette du sorcier, mais j'imagine qu'on ne lit pas ça chez les Moldus. Des voleurs ont forcé un coffre. **

_« Quelqu'un est entré par effraction chez Gringotts! » s'exclama Sirius._

« Je me demande comment ils vont réagir quand ils apprendront que Harry est entré par effraction chez Gringotts, lui aussi. » sourit Teddy.

**Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. **

**« Et qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? **

—**Rien, ils ne se sont pas fait prendre, c'est pour ça qu'on en parle tellement.**

_« Et ils se sont enfuis! C'est incroyable, » dit Sirius. «Cette personne doit être dingue. »_

_« Bien sûr, » dit Remus. « Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne tenterait même de voler Gringotts. »_

Tout le monde rit à ça.

_« Non, c'est vrai, » dit Neville. Il avait un visage impassible mais il craquait à l'intérieur._

Tout le monde rit encore plus fort.

**Mon père dit qu'il faut être un grand expert en magie noire pour s'introduire chez Gringotts, mais apparemment, ils n'ont rien emporté. C'est bizarre. Bien sûr, quand ce genre de chose arrive, tout le monde a peur que Tu-Sais-Qui soit dans le coup.**

**Harry retourna dans sa tête la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il commençait à ressentir un frisson de crainte chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de Vous-Savez-Qui. C'était sans doute la conséquence de son entrée dans le monde magique. Il se sentait beaucoup moins à l'aise qu'au temps il pouvait prononcer le nom de Voldemort sans s'inquiéter. **

**« C'est quoi, ton équipe de Quidditch préférée ? demanda Ron. **

**« Heu... Je ne connais pas les équipes, avoua Harry.**

« Ça devrait faire bondir papa, » sourit Hugo.

_James commença à marmonner mais ne dit rien._

**« Quoi ? s'exclama Ron, abasourdi. Tu ne sais rien du Quidditch ? C'est le plus beau jeu du monde ! **

**Il entreprit alors de lui en expliquer les règles, les quatre balles en jeu, les différents postes occupés par les joueurs. Il lui raconta les plus beaux matches qu'il avait vus en compagnie de ses frères et lui décrivit en détail le balai volant qu'il aurait aimé acheter s'il avait eu assez d'argent pour ça. Il était en train de lui expliquer les aspects les plus complexes du jeu lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, ce n'étaient ni Neville, ni Hermione Granger.**

_« Tu devrais écouter Ron, Harry » dit James, incapable de s'en empêcher._

_« L'équipe de Ron est les Canons, » dit Harry tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Sirius._

« Il n'y a rien de mal à supporter les Canons, » s'indigna Hugo.

« Il y a beaucoup de problèmes avec eux, comme le fait qu'ils ne gagnent jamais, » plaisanta Rose.

« Quel est le problème avec ça? Il vont remonter n'importe quand, maintenant, » dit-il.

**Trois élèves de Poudlard entrèrent et Harry reconnut parmi eux le garçon au teint pâle dont il avait fait la connaissance dans la boutique de vêtements de Madame Guipure.**

« Argh, » gémit Scorpius.

« Je croyais que tu étais là parce que tu voulais savoir comment était ton père, » fit Al.

« C'est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais aimer, » dit Scorpius en haussant les épaules.

**Cette fois, il regardait Harry avec beaucoup plus d'intérêt que lors de leur première rencontre. **

_« On dirait que nous allons savoir s'il est un Malfoy ou non, » dit James._

**« Alors, c'est vrai ? lança-t-il. On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ? **

**« Oui, dit Harry. **

**Il regarda les deux autres garçons. Tous deux étaient solidement bâtis et avaient l'air féroce. Debout de chaque côté du garçon au teint pâle, ils avaient l'air de gardes du corps. **

Scorpius leva un sourcil. Il ne connaissait aucune de ces deux personnes et ne savaient pas qui ils avaient pu être.

**« Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle, dit le garçon d'un air détaché. Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. **

_« Ha! J'avais raison! » dit James. « Par ici la monnaie, Frank! »_

_« Je ne crois pas que je vais continuer à parier, » marmonna ce denier pour lui-même._

**Ron eut une toux discrète qui ressemblait à un ricanement. Drago Malefoy tourna les yeux vers lui. **

« Ouais, mais ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que celui de son fils, » rit James.

Scorpius ne dit rien, sachant que ça énerverait encore plus James.

**« Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir. **

Tout le monde dans la pièce eu l'air furieux, y compris Scorpius.

**Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.**

**« Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils. **

« Je me demande ce que le monde aurait été s'il avait pris cette main, » songea Teddy.

« Un endroit où je ne voudrait pas vivre, » dit James.

« Ça aurait put être un endroit où tu n'aurait pas vécu, » dit Al, pensif lui aussi. « Papa n'aurait probablement pas été avec maman dans ce cas. »

« Je pense que c'est assez avec les «et si», » dit Rose qui n'aimait pas vers où tout ça se dirigeait.

_« Quel imbécile arrogant, » dit Lily._

_« Ouais, les Weasley sont une famille génial, » dit Sirius._

_« Toi, plus quiconque d'autre, devrait soir ce que les Malfoy pensent des Weasley, » fit Harry._

_« Ça ne rend pas ça vrai. » dit Sirius._

_« Non, définitivement pas. »_

**Malefoy lui tendit la main, mais Harry refusa de la serrer. **

**« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, dit-il avec froideur.**

**Les joues pâles du garçon rosirent légèrement.**

« Je pari que c'est sur ce point que papa a haït Harry, » dit Scorpius. « Pour l'avoir fait se ridiculiser comme ça. »

« Ton père a une certaine fierté, n'est-ce pas? » fit Rose.

« Pas plus que toi, » sourit Scorpius.

« Tu aurais put simplement dire «oui», » fit Rose en souriant. elle aussi.

**« Si j'étais toi, je serais un peu plus prudent, Potter, dit-il lentement. Si tu n'es pas plus poli, tu vas finir comme tes parents.**

Beaucoup de personnes semblèrent être en colère à ça, surtout Scorpius.

**Eux aussi ont manqué de prudence. Si tu trames avec de la racaille comme les Weasley ou ce Hagrid, ils finiront par déteindre sur toi. **

**Harry et Ron se levèrent en même temps. Le visage de Ron était aussi rouge que ses cheveux. **

**« Répète un peu ça, dit-il. **

_« Les garçons, » réprimanda Lily. « Tout ne se résout pas par la violence. »_

**« Vous voulez vous battre, tous les deux ? lança Malefoy avec mépris. **

**« Vous feriez mieux de filer d'ici, dit Harry en s'efforçant de paraître plus assuré qu'il ne l'était, car Crabbe et Goyle étaient beaucoup plus grands que Ron et lui.**

**« Oh, mais on n'a pas du tout l'intention de s'en aller, pas vrai, les gars ? On a fini toutes nos provisions et vous avez l'air d'en avoir encore. **

**Goyle tendit la main vers les Chocogrenouilles qui se trouvaient à côté de Ron. Ron se jeta aussitôt sur lui, mais avant qu'il ait pu toucher son adversaire, celui-ci poussa un hurlement épouvantable. **

**Croûtard le rat était suspendu à un doigt de Goyle, ses dents pointues profondément plantées dans une phalange.**

« Brillant! » rit Fred.

_« Ouais! Vas-y p'tit ver! » fit Sirius._

_« Je croyais qu'il s'appelait Croûtard, » dit Lily, confuse._

_« C'est vrai Lils. Patmol est juste stupide, » dit James en foudroyant son ami du regard._

**Crabbe et Malefoy reculèrent d'un pas tandis que Goyle, toujours hurlant, agitait la main en tous sens pour essayer de se débarrasser de Croûtard. Le rat finit par lâcher prise et fut projeté contre la fenêtre. Les trois garçons s'éclipsèrent aussitôt, craignant sans doute que d'autres rats se soient cachés parmi les friandises. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione Granger arriva à son tour dans le compartiment. **

**« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? demanda-t-elle en voyant les friandises étalées par terre et Ron qui tenait Croûtard la queue. **

**« Je crois bien qu'il est assommé, dit Ron. **

**Il examina le rat de plus près.**

**« Ça, c'est incroyable ! s'exclama-t-il. Il n'est pas assommé, il s'est tout simplement rendormi ! **

**En effet, Croûtard dormait paisiblement.**

**« Tu le connaissais déjà, ce Malefoy ? demanda Ron. **

« Donc, ils vont tout simplement ignorer maman? » fit Rose en foudroyant le livre du regard.

« Apparemment, » dit Teddy avec un sourire narquois.

**Harry lui raconta sa rencontre avec lui sur le Chemin de Traverse. **

**« J'ai entendu parler de sa famille, dit Ron d'un air sombre. Ils ont été parmi les premiers à revenir de notre côté quand Tu-Sais-Qui a disparu. Ils ont prétendu qu'ils avaient été victimes d'un mauvais sort, mais mon père n'y croit pas. Il dit que le père de Malefoy n'a pas besoin de mauvais sort pour se mettre dans le camp des forces du Mal. **

**« Vous feriez bien de vous changer, dit Hermione. Je suis allée voir le machiniste dans la locomotive et il m'a dit que nous étions presque arrivés. Vous ne vous êtes quand même pas battus, j'espère ? Vous cherchez les ennuis avant même qu'on soit là-bas !**

« Elle leur fait déjà la leçon et ils ne sont même pas encore devenus amis, » rit Teddy.

« Je suppose que maman a toujours été comme ça, » sourit Hugo.

_« Oh, occupe -toi de tes affaires, » dit Sirius. Cela fit réaliser à Harry à quel point il allait être difficile pour lui de ne pas défendre son amie. Elle était envahissante en quelque sorte (et assez énervante) mais tout ce à quoi Harry pouvait penser, c'était de dire à Sirius de la laisser tranquille._

« Au moins, oncle Harry veut la défendre, » dit Hugo.

« Mais pourquoi ne le fait-il pas » s'offusqua Rose.

« Parce que ce sera beaucoup plus drôle lorsque les gens du passé apprendront qu'elle est la meilleure amie de Harry, » rit Teddy.

« Ça à l'air amusant, » sourit Rose.

**« C'est Croûtard qui s'est battu, pas nous, répliqua Ron en lui lançant un regard noir. Ça ne t'ennuierait pas de nous laisser tranquilles pendant qu'on se change ? **

**« D'accord, je m'en vais, dit Hermione d'un air hautain. J'étais venue vous voir parce que les autres ne font que des bêtises, ils courent dans le couloir comme des idiots**

_Il apparut soudainement à Harry que Hermione devait probablement essayer d'être amie avec lui et ça le rendit un peu triste._

« Il a sûrement raison, » dit Rose. Mais elle ne le savait pas vraiment. Elle avait toujours eu des amis.

_Et bien, au moins, il étaient amis maintenant. Il avait suffi d'unTroll des Montagnes._

« Heu... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » demanda Victoire, confuse, de même que Scorpius et Fred.

« Une histoire d'enfer, » rit Rose.

**et toi, tu as une saleté sur le nez, si tu veux savoir. **

« J'adore cette ligne, » rit Hugo.

« Je sais que c'est aussi ma préférée, » sourit Rose.

_Et bien, ça ne l'avait pas aidée non plus, pensa Harry en essayant de ne pas rire. Il remarqua que Neville était dans le même état. « Ils se connaissaient depuis seulement cinq minutes et ils sont déjà en train de se disputer, » murmura Neville._

« C'est juste comment ils sont, » dit Al. Tout le monde dans la pièce riait parce que Ron et Hermione n'arrêtaient jamais de se disputer.

**Ron lui adressa un regard féroce tandis qu'elle sortait du compartiment. Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber. Des montagnes et des forêts défilaient sous un ciel pourpre et le train semblait perdre de la vitesse. **

**Ron et Harry enfilèrent leur robe de sorcier. Celle de Ron était un peu trop courte pour lui, on voyait ses chaussures et le bas de son pantalon. **

**Une voix retentit alors dans le train: **

**« Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires. **

**Harry sentit son estomac se contracter et il vit Ron pâlir sous ses taches de rousseur. Après avoir rempli leurs poches des dernières friandises qui restaient, ils rejoignirent la foule des élèves qui se pressaient dans le couloir. **

**Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie et descendit sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre. L'air frais de la nuit fit frissonner Harry. Une lampe se balança alors au-dessus de leur tête et Harry entendit une voix familière: **

**« Les première année, par ici. Suivez-moi. Ça va, Harry ? **

**La grosse tête hirsute de Hagrid, le regard rayonnant, dominait la foule des élèves. **

**« Les première année sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !**

**Glissant et trébuchant, la file des élèves suivit Hagrid le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Harry pensa qu'ils devaient se trouver au coeur d'une épaisse forêt. Personne ne parlait beaucoup. Neville, celui qui avait perdu son crapaud, renifla à plusieurs reprises. **

_« Assez avec ce crapaud, maintenant, » dit Sirius. « Est-ce vraiment si important? »_

_« Oui, » dit Neville en haussant les épaules._

**« Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, dit Hagrid en se retournant vers eux. Après le prochain tournant. **

**Il y eut alors un grand « Oooooh ! ».**

_« C'est un spectacle magnifique, » dit Lily._

**L'étroit chemin avait soudain débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait, de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé. **

**« Pas plus de quatre par barque, lança Hagrid en montrant une flotte de petits canots alignés le long de la rive. **

**Harry et Ron partagèrent leur barque avec Hermione et Neville. **

« Je me demande si papa s'est plaint à propos de ça, » sourit Hugo.

**« Tout le monde est casé ? cria Hagrid qui était lui-même monté dans un bateau. Alors, EN AVANT !**

**D'un même mouvement, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac dont la surface était aussi lisse que du verre. Tout le monde restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la haute silhouette du château, dressé au sommet d'une falaise. **

**« Baissez la tête, dit Hagrid lorsqu'ils atteignirent la paroi abrupte.**

« Tu te souviens quand tu ne t'es pas baissé? » demanda James à Fred.

« Non... mais je me souviens être revenu à moi et entouré par des personnes ayant l'air inquiets, » rit Fred.

**Tout le monde s'exécuta tandis que les barques franchissaient un rideau de lierre qui cachait une large ouverture taillée dans le roc. Les bateaux les emportèrent le long d'un tunnel sombre qui semblait les mener sous le château. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux.**

**« Hé, toi, là-bas, c'est à toi ce crapaud ? dit Hagrid qui regardait dans les barques pour voir si personne n'avait rien oublié, **

« Comment est-ce qu'il savait à qui était le crapaud? » demanda Hugo.

« Peut-être qu'il avait interrogé Hagrid, » fit Rose en haussant les épaules.

« Ou plutôt, tante Mione l'a fait, » sourit Teddy.

_« Voilà, tu l'a trouvé, maintenant tu peux arrêter d'en parler, » dit Sirius._

_« Je n'ai pas vraiment de contrôle sur ça, » dit Neville qui n'était pas sûr si cet homme était bien._

**« Trevor ! s'écria Neville en tendant les mains. **

**Guidés par la lampe de Hagrid, ils grimpèrent le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et arrivèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait à l'ombre du château. Ils montèrent une volée de marches et se pressèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif. **

**« Tout le monde est là ? demanda Hagrid. Toi, là-bas, tu as toujours ton crapaud ? **

« Argh, » grogna Sirius.

**Puis le géant leva son énorme poing et frappa trois fois à la porte du château. **

_« C'est fini, » dit James. « Lequel d'entre vous veut lire? »_

_« Après toi, » fit Harry à Neville. Il ne voulait pas vraiment lire le moment où le Choixpeau avait essayé de le mettre à Serpentard._

« Quoi! » fit tout le monde à l'exception de Al.

« Il aurait pu être répartit à Serpentard! » exclama James. « Je ne peux pas croire ça! »

« C'est vrai, » dit Al.

« Comment le saurais-tu? » demanda James en se tournant vers son frère.

« Papa me l'a dit, » dit Al en haussant des épaules. « Ce n'est pas vraiment important. Papa est toujours papa. »

« Je suppose que tu as raison, » dit James. « Je n'aurais juste jamais pensé ça. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, » dit Scorpius. « Harry ne me semble être rien d'autre qu'un Gryffondor. »

_il se demanda comment ses parents allaient prendre ça. Et Sirius?_

« C'est la fin du chapitre, » dit James.

« Je veux lire, » dit Hugo.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews! S'il vous plait! ça me fait vraiment plaisir!<strong>


	7. Le Choixpeau Magique

**La suite! J'ai mis longtemps pour celui-là mais en ce moment je lis une fic et quand je lis j'ai vraiment du mal à m'arrêter pour faire autre chose^^.**

**Sinon, il y a une blague qui risque de revenir assez souvent et que je dois expliquer: en anglais, Sirius, et "Serious" (sérieux) se prononcent pareils, et Sirius utilise cette blague assez souvent. J'ai traduit en gardant la blague même si ça ne rend pas aussi bien en français. Voilà.**

**Pour parler siriusement, _(ne me regardez pas comme ça, je n'ai rien dit^^)_ rien ne m'appartient.. etc... et bon chapitre!**

* * *

><p><strong>«« Le Choixpeau Magique, »<strong> _lut Neville, »_ lut Hugo.

_« Oh, je me demande dans quelle Maison ils seront, » fit Lily avec excitation._

« Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment un doute? » demanda James.

« Tu viens juste d'entendre qu'il y en avait un, » dit Al, un sourcil levé en direction de James.

« N'importe quoi, » James fit la moue.

_« Harry sera à Gryffondor, » déclara fièrement Sirius._

_« Je ne sais où sera Neville, » dit Alice. « Je pense qu'il conviendrait dans chacune de nos deux Maisons. Qu'en penses-tu Frank? »_

« Oncle Neville est tout autant un Gryffondor que papa, » dit Lily.

_« Il semble être plus comme toi, » sourit Frank. « Mais je pense qu'il sera à Gryffondor, lui aussi. »_

_« Pourquoi? » demanda Alice, confuse._

_« C'est juste la façon dont il parle, » fit Frank en haussant les épaules._

**La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude se tenait dans l'encadrement. Elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier, pensa aussitôt Harry.**

« Alors, ça doit être McGonagall, » sourit Teddy.

_« Crois-moi, fils, tu ne veux pas faire ça, » dit James. « Même si parfois, c'est nécessaire. »_

_« James, aucune des choses que tu as faites et qui ont contrarié McGonagall n'étaient nécessaires, » dit Lily._

_« Je me permet de te contredire: c'était amusant et par conséquent nécessaire, » fit James avec un sourire narquois._

« J'aime vraiment ton grand-père, » rit Fred.

« Moi aussi, » dit James en riant lui aussi.

_« N'importe quoi, » fit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel._

**« Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid. **

**« Merci, Hagrid, dit la sorcière, je m'en occupe.**

**Le hall d'entrée du château était si grand que la maison des Dursley aurait pu y tenir tout entière et le plafond si haut qu'on n'arrivait pas à l'apercevoir. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre, comme à Gringotts, et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages. **

**Guidés par le professeur McGonagall, ils traversèrent l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année. Harry entendait la rumeur de centaines de voix qui lui parvenaient à travers une porte située sur sa droite. Les autres élèves devaient déjà être là. L'exiguïté des lieux les obligea à se serrer les uns contre les autres et ils restèrent debout en silence, lançant autour d'eux des regards un peu inquiets.**

_« Aw, est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas mignons, » railla Sirius._

« C'était ce que je pensais, » dit James en faisant la moue.

« Dans ce cas, tu aurais du le dire, » dit Fred avec un sourire narquois.

**« Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette partition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille.**

« Et c'est vraiment vrai dans la Tour de Gryffondor à présent. Vu que la moitié d'entre eux sont de votre famille, » fit Scorpius avec un sourire narquois.

_« Elle avait raison à propos de ça, » sourit Harry. Il avait trouvé ici les deux premiers membres de ce qu'il appelait maintenant sa famille ( et la plupart des autres membres étaient à Gryffondor également)._

**Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points.**

« Un fait que James et Fred ne semblent pas comprendre, » siffla Rose.

« Oh, nous comprenons ce fait... »dit James.

« Nous avons juste décidé de ne pas y faire attention, » ajouta Fred en riant.

« Idiots, » fit Rose en secouant la tête.

**A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à coeur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.**

« Ça ne va pas faire beaucoup de différence, » se moqua Fred.

_« Comme si le Choixpeau s'en souciait, » se moqua Sirius._

**Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur Neville dont la cape était attachée de travers et sur Ron qui avait toujours une tache sur le nez.**

« De toute évidence, il n'est pas très doué pour garder son nez propre, » rit Teddy.

**D'un geste fébrile, Harry essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux. **

« Ça ne marchera jamais, » Al gémit et James sourit.

**« Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, dit le professeur McGonagall. Attendez-moi en silence. **

**Elle quitta la salle. Harry avait la gorge serrée. **

**« Comment font-ils pour nous sélectionner ? demanda-t-il à Ron.**

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne sait pas? » demanda Hugo.

« Grand-père Weasley m'a dit qu'il pensait que ce serait plus drôle pour ses enfants d'avoir la surprise, » dit Teddy. « Il aimait aussi que que ce soit ce que les Nés-Moldus avaient à traverser. »

_« Tu dois simplement porter un chapeau. »_

_« Sirius, voudrais-tu arrêter de dire ce qui est évident? »_

_« Désolé, Lily, »_

**« J'imagine qu'ils vont nous faire passer des tests. Fred m'a dit que ça faisait très mal, mais je crois que c'était pour rire. **

_« Ron devrait arrêter d'écouter ses frères, » rit James._

« Apparemment, ça n'arrivera jamais, » dit Rose. Son père continuait de tomber dans les pièges de George tous les jours.

_« Ils sont probablement des farceurs suffisamment intelligents pour dire la vérité une fois de temps en temps. De cette façon, tu ne sais pas quand tu peux les croire ou non,» dit Remus en souriant à ses amis._

**Harry eut un haut-le-corps. Des tests ? Devant tout le monde ? Alors qu'il ne savait pas faire le moindre tour de magie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devoir faire? Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça quand il était arrivé.**

« Oh là, du calme papa, » dit James. « On dirait que tu as hérité tes sur-réactions et tes crises de panique de papa. »

« Même si j'ai un peu tendance à regarder les choses avec scepticisme, ça ne veut pas dire que je panique, » rétorqua Al.

**Il regarda autour de lui: les autres élèves avaient l'air terrifié, eux aussi. Personne ne disait grand-chose, à part Hermione Granger qui chuchotait à toute vitesse qu'elle avait appris par cœur tous les sorts possibles et qu'elle se demandait bien lequel il faudrait jeter.**

_« Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout, » fit Sirius._

« Je ne crois pas que je l'aime, » fit Hugo, offensé.

« Ne le juge pas de cette façon, » dit Teddy. « Il ne la connait pas, et je suis sûre que une fois que ce sera fait, il appréciera ta mère. »

« Je suppose, mais je ne peux vraiment pas supporter les gens qui disent du mal d'elle, » grommela Hugo.

« De ce point de vue là, tu es vraiment comme papa, » dit Rose en souriant à son frère. « Il n'a jamais pu le supporter si quelqu'un d'important pour lui est pris pour cible. »

« Oui mais ça ne l'a jamais empêché de les prendre pour cible lui-même, » fit Teddy en riant.

**Harry s'efforça de ne pas écouter ce qu'elle disait. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle appréhension, même le jour où il avait dû rapporter à la maison son carnet scolaire dans lequel il était expliqué que la perruque d'un de ses professeurs avait mystérieusement pris une couleur bleu vif et qu'on le soupçonnait d'y être pour quelque chose.**

« Cool, » dit James.

« Il semble que Harry ait causé beaucoup d'accidents magiques quand il était jeune, » dit Scorpius.

« C'est normal, vu la façon dont il a été forcé de vivre, » dit Teddy.

**Il gardait les yeux fixés sur la porte. A tout moment, maintenant, le professeur McGonagall allait entrer et l'emmener vers son destin fatal.**

_« Tu es un petit peu trop dramatique, Harry, » dit James._

_« Tu sais, je n'aime pas que vous puissiez tous entendre mes pensées. C'est franchement nul, » dit Harry en faisant la moue._

« Je pense que c'est génial, » rit James.

**Tout à coup, des cris s'élevèrent derrière Harry. Il se retourna et resta bouche bée, comme les autres. Une vingtaine de fantômes venait d'apparaître en traversant le mur du fond. D'un blanc nacré, légèrement transparents, ils flottaient à travers la salle sans accorder un regard aux élèves rassemblés. Ils paraissaient se disputer.**

« Ils sont toujours en train de se disputer, » dit James. « Et c'est toujours à propos des mêmes choses. »

**L'un d'eux, qui ressemblait à un petit moine gras, lança: **

**« Oublions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui donner une deuxième chance.**

**« Mon cher Frère, n'avons-nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? répondit un autre spectre, vêtu de hauts-de-chausse et le cou entouré d'une fraise. Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là ? **

« Ils attendent d'être répartis, évidemment, » dit Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ils n'ont pas le temps pour se préoccuper de se souvenir des petits détails comme ça quand ils sont en train d'avoir une importante dispute, » sourit Fred.

**Il venait de remarquer la présence des première année qui se gardèrent bien de prononcer le moindre mot. **

**« Ce sont les nouveaux élèves, dit le gros moine en leur souriant. Vous attendez la Répartition, j'imagine ? **

**Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête en silence.**

**« J'espère vous voir à Poufsouffle, dit le moine. C'était ma maison, dans le temps. **

« Vous savez, je pense savoir ça, » dit Fred. « Vu qu'il est le Fantôme de Poufsouffle... »

**« Allons-y, maintenant, dit une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer. **

**Le professeur McGonagall était revenue. Un par un, les fantômes quittèrent la salle en traversant le mur opposé. **

**« Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, dit le professeur aux élèves. **

**Harry éprouvait une sensation bizarre, comme si ses jambes s'étaient soudain changées en plomb. Il se glissa entre Ron et un garçon aux cheveux blonds et la file des élèves quitta la salle, traversa à nouveau le hall, puis franchit une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle. **

**L'endroit était étrange et magnifique.**

« J'adore la Grande Salle, » dit Lily.

« Oui, et elle est tellement mieux que simplement en lire la description, ou en entendre parler, » dit Rose. « Elle est ahurissante. »

_« C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas? » fit Lily en souriant. « J'ai passé la plus grande partie de mon temps libre la première semaine à simplement la regarder avec émerveillement. »_

_« Et James à passé la plus grande partie de sa première semaine à **te** regarder avec émerveillement, » dit Sirius._

Tout le monde ricana à ça.

_« Je pensais presque qu'il était un peu lent quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, au début, » rit Remus._

Tout le monde se mit à rire encore plus fort.

**Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table. **

**Le professeur McGonagall aligna les première année face à leurs camarades derrière lesquels se tenaient les professeurs. Dans la clarté incertaine des chandelles, les visages les observaient telles des lanternes aux lueurs pâles. Dispersés parmi les étudiants, les fantômes brillaient comme des panaches de brume argentée. Gêné par les regards fixés sur les nouveaux, Harry leva la tête vers un plafond d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles. **

**« C'est un plafond magique, murmura Hermione. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans L'Histoire de Poudlard.**

« J'adore ce livre, » dit Rose et Hugo hocha la tête, d'accord avec elle.

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez vraiment lut ce livre, » se moqua Scorpius. Et bien que personne ne dit rien, la plupart d'entre d'eux n'avaient jamais lu le livre non plus. »

_« Combien de satanés livres a-t-elle lu? » demanda Sirius._

_« Un certain nombre, il me semble, » répondit Remus. Cette Hermione était mentionnée un peu trop pour être un personnage mineur. Ce qui voulait dire que Lily avait probablement raison: elle était à Gryffondor._

« Papa à de bon instincts, » sourit Teddy.

« Et il est très observateur, » ajouta Victoire. « Ça doit être d'où tu tiens ça. »

« Oui. » Le sourire de Teddy s'élargit.

**On avait du mal à croire qu'il existait un plafond. On avait plutôt l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert. **

**Harry regarda à nouveau ce qui se passait devant lui lorsque le professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur le tabouret, elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le chapeau était râpé, sale, rapiécé. La tante Pétunia n'en aurait jamais voulu chez elle.**

« Pétunia se serait probablement enfuie loin du Choixpeau en hurlant dès qu'il aurait ouvert la bouche, » dit Fred.

**Peut-être allait-on leur demander d'en faire sortir un lapin ? pensa Harry.**

« Tu penses au mauvais type de sorciers, oncle Harry, » rigola Rose.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles? » demanda Scorpius.

« C'est le concept que les Moldus ont de la magie, » répondit Rose en haussant les épaules.

_« Pourquoi diable ferions-nous ça? » demanda Frank._

_« C'est ce que les magiciens moldus font, » dit Lily._

_« Oh... Je suppose que ça va dans ce cas. »_

**Tout le monde, à présent, avait les yeux fixés sur le chapeau pointu. Pendant quelques instants, il régna un silence total. Puis, tout à coup. le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter: **

_**Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême **_

_« Allez Neville, tu dois chanter, » dit Sirius._

_« Non, » fut tout ce que répondit Neville avant de continuer à lire._

« Ah... Neville ne chante pas, » James fit la moue.

« Mais au moins, Hugo chante, » ajouta Fred.

« Pourquoi ne chanterais-je pas?... C'est la façon dont ça doit être lut, » dit Hugo.

_**Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit **_

_**Je veux bien me manger moi-même **_

_**Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi**_

« Crois-tu qu'il ferais toujours ça? » demanda Fred en se tournant vers James.

« Je en sais pas, » rit James. « Mais ça vaut peut-être le coût d'essayer de trouver un chapeau plus intelligent. »

« Oui, faites ça, » fit Rose à voix haute avant d'ajouter pour elle-même: « Ça peut les garder occupés pour un moment et ils auront moins de temps pour faire des blagues. »

_**Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides **_

_**Font pâl'figure auprès de moi **_

_**Car à Poudlard, quand je décide, **_

_**Chacun se soumet à mon choix. **_

_**Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête **_

_**Le Choixpeau a toujours raison **_

_**Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête **_

_**Pour connaître votre maison. **_

_**Si vous allez à Gryffondor**_

_**Vous rejoindrez les courageux,**_

_**Les plus hardis et les plus forts **_

_**Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.**_

_**Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,**_

_**Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal **_

_**Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler **_

_**Et leur patience est proverbiale.**_

« J'ai toujours pensé que papa ferait un bon Poufsouffle, » dit Rose, pensive. « La façon dont il agit envers notre famille et oncle Harry... mais Gryffondor est vraiment faite pour lui aussi. »

_**Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi** _

_**Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être** _

_**Là-bas, ce sont des érudits** _

_**Qui ont envie de tout connaître.**_

_**Vous finirez à Serpentard** _

_**Si vous êtes plutôt malin,** _

_**Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards **_

_**Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.**_

« Argh, même le Choixpeau Magique donne une mauvaise impression, » s'offusqua Scorpius.

« Ce n'était pas si mauvais, » le contredit Rose.

« _Sont des vrais roublard qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins,_ » dit Scorpius. « Ce n'est pas forcément mauvais mais c'est comme s'ils se fichaient de tout sauf d'atteindre leur but, et ce n'est tout simplement pas vrai. »

« Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que ça veut dire, » soupira Rose. Mais elle n'avait rien d'autre dire.

_**Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant** _

_**Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein** _

_**Tu seras en de bonnes mains** _

_**Car je suis un chapeau pensant !** _

**Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau. **

_« C'en était une plutôt bonne, » dit James._

_« Pas aussi sombres que celles que nous avons eu, » ajouta Remus._

« Pourquoi est-ce que leurs chansons étaient sombres? » demanda Al.

« Ils étaient à l'école au milieu de la guerre, » dit Teddy. « Le Choixpeau a dû mettre en garde contre cela. »

**« Alors, il suffit de porter le chapeau ! murmura Ron à l'oreille de Harry. Fred m'avait parlé d'un combat avec un troll... J'ai bien envie d'aller lui casser la figure!**

_Harry cligna des yeux à ça, en se souvenant du troll qu'il allait affronter dans quelques mois._

« Ils... vont affronter un troll.. en première année! » s'exclama Scorpius.

« Tu ne crois pas que nous aurions pu y faire face, » dit Rose en faisant la moue.

« Je ne veux même pas y penser, » dit Scorpius.

_« Il prédit toute sortes de choses quand il plaisante, n'est-ce pas? » murmura Neville._

_« Oui, nous devrions faire plus attention à ce qu'il dit, » sourit Harry._

« Oh! C'est pour ça que maman écrit toutes les choses bizarres que papa raconte? » fit Rose.

« Et peut-être que celles qu'elle a barré sont celles qui sont devenues vraies, » dit Hugo.

**Harry eut un faible sourire. Essayer un chapeau valait beaucoup mieux que d'être obligé de jeter un sort, mais il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à le faire devant tout le monde.**

« Il ne peut vraiment pas supporter aucune attention, » fit James, incrédule.

**Le chapeau l'impressionnait et Harry ne se sentait plus le moindre courage.**

« Ça n'a pas d'importance comment tu te sens sur le moment. C'est ce que tu es, » dit Rose.

**S'il avait existé une maison pour les élèves au bord de la nausée, il y serait allé tout de suite. **

« La plupart des gens se sentent un peu nauséeux avant d'être répartit, » dit Teddy. « Je l'étais, »

_« Oh, relax Harry, ce n'est pas si mauvais, » dit Sirius._

« Dit le gars qui était probablement le plus nerveux d'entre tous, » fit Teddy avec un sourire narquois.

« Pourquoi aurait-il été nerveux? » demanda Al.

« Parce qu'il ne voulait pas être à Serpentard mais savait qu'il avait de grandes chances d'y être à cause de la famille d'où il venait, » dit Scorpius.

**Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin. **

**« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence: Abbot, Hannah ! **

_Neville rougit mais seule sa mère remarqua._

**Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret. **

**« POUFSOUFFLE ! cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.**

**Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir, parmi les autres étudiants de Poufsouffle. Harry vit le fantôme du moine gras lui faire de grands signes enthousiastes. **

**« Bones, Susan !**

« Poufsouffle! » cria James.

« Tu ne vas pas faire ça à chaque fois, j'espère, » demanda Victoire, agacée.

« Tant que je sais où ils vont, » dit James en haussant les épaules.

**« POUFSOUFFLE ! cria à nouveau le chapeau.**

**Susan se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'Hannah.**

**« Boot, Terry ! appela le professeur McGonagall.**

**« SERDAIGLE ! cria le chapeau.**

**Cette fois, les applaudissements s'élevèrent de la deuxième table à gauche. Des élèves de Serdaigle accueillirent Terry en lui serrant la main. **

**Brocklehurst, Mandy fut également envoyée à Serdaigle. Brown, Lavande**

« Gryffondor! » cria James.

**fut la première à se retrouver à Gryffondor.**

_« Ouais! » Sirius et James l'acclamèrent. « Quoi? Elle est à Gryffondor. »_

« Je suppose que nous savons d'où tu tiens tes agaçantes qualités, » soupira Victoire.

**Une ovation monta de la table située à l'extrême gauche. Les jumeaux se mirent à siffler d'un air joyeux pour saluer son arrivée.**

**Bulstrode, Millicent fut envoyée à Serpentard. Peut-être était-ce dû à son imagination, après tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur eux, mais Harry éprouva une impression désagréable en regardant les élèves de Serpentard. **

« Nan, ce n'est pas ton imagination, » sourit narquoisement James. « C'est un groupe hargneux. »

« N'importe quoi, » Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

**Il commençait vraiment à avoir la nausée, maintenant. Il se souvenait des séances pendant lesquelles on composait les équipes sportives dans son ancienne école. Il était toujours le dernier à être choisi, non parce qu'il était le plus mauvais, mais parce que personne ne voulait prendre le risque de lui manifester la moindre sympathie en présence de Dudley. **

**« Finch-Fletchey, Justin !**

**« POUFSOUFFLE !**

« Poufsouffle! » cria James.

**Plusieurs élèves furent ainsi répartis dans les différentes maisons. Harry remarqua que le chapeau prenait parfois le temps de la réflexion avant de se décider. Finnigan Seamus,**

James essaya de crier «Gryffondor» mais Victoire lui avait jeté le sortilège de Mutisme. James la foudroya du regard mais elle lui répondit avec un doux sourire.

**le garçon aux cheveux blonds à côté de Harry resta assis pendant presque une minute avant que le Choixpeau ne l'envoie finalement à Gryffondor.**

_« Ouais! » tous les Maraudeurs acclamèrent._

**« Granger, Hermione ! **

« Gryffondor! » cria joyeusement Hugo.

Victoire fronça les sourcils mais laissa passer pour cette fois parce que c'était sa mère.

**Hermione courut presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête.**

_« Le moment de vérité, » dit Sirius qui tendait déjà la main pour ses gains._

« Dommage qu'il perde, » fit Rose avec un sourire narquois.

**« GRYFFONDOR ! cria le chapeau. **

**Ron émit un grognement.**

« Une autre chose que papa ne voudrait pas que maman sache, » ricana Hugo.

_« Quoi! C'est pas possible! » s'exclama Sirius avec incrédulité._

_« Paye, perdant, » rit Lily._

_« Ne te mets pas à trop gagner Lily, » dit James. Mais il souriait._

_« Mais... ce n'est pas possible... elle a lut tout les livres..., » fit Sirius, toujours en état de choc._

« Argh, elle est une Gryffondor, habitues-toi à ça, » dit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

_« Désolé, mais elle est à Gryffondor et une de mes amies donc, j'apprécierais si tu arrêtais de la dénigrer tout le temps, » dit Neville en souriant._

« Merci oncle Neville. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais put supporter ça encore longtemps, » dit Hugo.

_Harry était vraiment heureux, maintenant, d'avoir emmené Neville avec lui. Il pouvait servir de tampon vu que Harry était incapable de défendre son amie pour l'instant._

**Harry eut soudain une de ces horribles pensées qui accompagnent généralement les états de panique. Et s'il n'était pas choisi du tout ?**

« Oui, bien sûr papa, comme si ça allait arriver, » dit James en levant les yeux au ciel.

**S'il restait là avec le Choixpeau sur la tête sans que rien ne se passe et que le professeur McGonagall finisse par lui annoncer qu'il y avait une erreur et qu'il devait rentrer chez lui par le prochain train ?**

« Et ça c'est encore plus absurde, » dit Al. « Elle annoncerait tout simplement une Maison pour toi elle-même avant de te laisser partir. »

**Lorsque Neville Londubat, le garçon qui ne cessait de perdre son crapaud, fut appelé, il trébucha et tomba en s'approchant du tabouret.**

_« Fais attention mon chéri, » roucoula Alice._

_« Maman, ça ne sert à rien, » dit Neville. « Je suis assez maladroit et je tombe beaucoup. »_

**Le Choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider.**

« Je me demande ce qu'il pensait, » songea Rose.

**Enfin, il cria: « GRYFFONDOR. » Neville se précipita aussitôt vers ses camarades sans enlever le chapeau de sa tête et dut revenir le donner à MacDougal, Morag, sous les éclats de rire.**

_« Je suis fière de toi, » dit Alice._

_« Oui, bien joué, fils, » dit Frank._

_« Bravo, » acclama Sirius._

**Lorsque son nom fut appelé, Malefoy s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret. Dès qu'il lui eut frôlé la tête, le chapeau s'écria: **

**« SERPENTARD !**

« Il a mit plus de temps avec toi, » dit Rose.

« Je sais. Comme je l'ai dit, je n'étais pas sûr si je voulais être à Serpentard à cause de la réputation qu'elle avait, mais je savais que c'était la meilleure Maison pour moi, » dit Scorpius. « Le Choixpeau m'a simplement aidé à voir ça. »

**La mine satisfaite, Malefoy alla rejoindre ses amis Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient été envoyés à Serpentard, eux aussi. Harry ne savait pas si c'était un effet de son imagination, mais en tout cas, il trouva que les élèves de Serpentard n'avait pas l'air très sympathique. **

**Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la file des nouveaux. **

**« Moon... Nott... Le professeur McGonagall appela les noms qui commençaient par « P ». Parkinson... les jumelles Patil... Perks, Sally-Anne... et, enfin... **

**« Potter, Harry !**

« Gryffondor! » crièrent Al et Lily en souriant. James fit encore plus la moue qu'avant parce qu'il était incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

**Lorsque Harry sortit du rang, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle. **

**« Elle a bien dit Potter ?**

**« Le Harry Potter ?**

**Avant que le chapeau lui tombe devant les yeux en le plongeant dans le noir absolu, Harry eut le temps de voir les têtes qui se tendaient pour mieux le regarder.**

**« Hum, ce n'est pas facile, dit une petite voix à son oreille. C'est même très difficile.**

_« Non, ce n'est pas difficile, il est un Gryffondor, » fit Sirius._

**Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également, Il y a du talent et... ho ! ho ! mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant... Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ? **

« Donc, théoriquement, Harry aurait put aller n'importe où, » dit Scorpius.

« Mais il a dit le courage en premier, » dit Al. « Je pense que ça veut dire qu'il était vraiment supposé être à Gryffondor. »

« Mais ensuite il a mentionné une avidité à faire ses preuves, » Scorpius. « Donc Serpentard viendrait en second. »

_« Gryffondor, » dit Sirius._

**Harry crispa les doigts sur les bords du tabouret. «Pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard», pensa-t-il avec force. **

**« Pas à Serpentard ? dit la petite voix. Tu es sûr ? Tu as d'immenses qualités, sais-tu ? Je le vois dans ta tête et Serpentard t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, ça ne fait aucun doute. Alors ? Non ?** **Vraiment ?**

« Est-ce que tu penses que s'il n'avait pas dit qu'il ne voulait pas être à Serpentard, il aurait été placé là? » demanda James.

« Non, » répondit Scorpius. « Je crois que le Choixpeau n'aime pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'il doit faire et que c'est pour ça qu'il a dit ça. »

_« Non, il ne veut pas être à Serpentard! » fit Sirius en criant cette fois._

**Très bien, si tu es sûr de toi, il vaut mieux t'envoyer à... GRYFFONDOR !**

_« Merlin Harry, tu m'a fait peur pendant une minute, là, » dit Sirius._

_« Je dois admettre que j'étais inquiet pendant une minute ou deux aussi, » dit James._

_« Est-ce que ça aurait vraiment été aussi mal? » demanda Harry._

« En général non, mais pour toi je pense que ça aurait été désastreux pour notre monde, » répondit Teddy. « Il y aurait eu beaucoup de doutes si Harry avait été à Serpentard et je ne pense pas qu'il aurait eu un seul ami, que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de la Maison. »

_D'aucune façon il n'avait envie d'être à Serpentard, mais il commençait à se demander si sa famille l'aurait accepté quoi qu'il arrive, ou seulement s'il était Gryffondor (ou du moins, pas à Serpentard)._

_« Personnellement, j'aurais préféré si tu n'étais pas à Serpentard, » dit James. « Cependant, si tu l'avais été, ça n'aurait pas changé qui tu es... tous les Serpentard ne sont pas mauvais. »_

_« Je suppose, » dit Sirius. « Ça aurait été plus dur pour moi... Je n'aime vraiment pas les Serpentard mais tu es mon filleul... C'est tout ce qui importe. »_

_« Tu sais que je m'en moquerais, » fit Lily en souriant à son petit ami et son ami._

_« Oh, tu veux que je réponde aussi? » fit Remus quand il remarqua que Harry le fixait._

« Bien sûr papa. Harry te considère comme une figure paternelle tout autant que Sirius, » sourit Teddy.

_« Je n'ai jamais vraiment regardé les gens en me préoccupant de quelle Maison ils venaient... Je veux dire, je suis l'une des créatures les plus sombres qui existent... Quel droit ais-je de les juger en me basant sur la Maison d'où ils viennent. »_

« La meilleure réponse du lot, » dit Scorpius. « Ça n'a pas d'importance si c'est une personne qu'ils aiment déjà ou non, il est suffisamment ouvert d'esprit pour leur donner une chance. »

_« C'est bien, » dit Harry. « Mais dieu merci, je ne suis pas à Serpentard. »_

« Harry! » s'exclama Teddy en riant avec tout le monde.

**Harry entendit le dernier mot résonner dans la Grande Salle. Il ôta le chapeau et se dirigea, les jambes tremblantes, vers la table des Gryffondor. Soulagé d'avoir échappé à Serpentard, il remarqua à peine qu'on lui réservait la plus longue et la plus bruyante ovation de la soirée. Percy le Préfet se leva et lui serra vigoureusement la main tandis que les jumeaux Weasley scandaient: **

**« Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous ! **

James ouvrit la bouche pour faire un commentaire mais il ne pouvait toujours pas parler.

« Je pense que ça a duré suffisamment longtemps, mon amour, » fit Teddy à Victoire.

« Une fois que le Choixpeau Magique a été emmené, je lèverai le sort, » promit Victoire.

**Harry s'assit face au fantôme qui portait une fraise autour du cou. Le spectre lui tapota amicalement le bras et Harry eut soudain l'horrible impression d'avoir plongé la main jusqu'au coude dans un seau d'eau glacée. **

**A présent, il voyait distinctement la Grande Table des professeurs. Hagrid, qui était assis à l'une des extrémités, lui fit un clin d'oeil en levant le pouce. Harry lui sourit. Au centre de la table, trônait dans un large fauteuil d'or massif Albus Dumbledore en personne. Harry le reconnut immédiatement, grâce à la carte qu'il avait trouvée dans le Chocogrenouille. La chevelure argentée de Dumbledore brillait avec autant d'éclat que les fantômes. Harry reconnut également le professeur Quirrell, le jeune homme émotif qu'il avait rencontré au Chaudron Baveur. Il portait un grand turban violet qui lui donnait un air bizarre.**

**Il ne restait plus que quatre élèves à répartir. Thomas, Dean, un garçon noir encore plus grand que Ron rejoignit Harry à la table des Gryffondor.**

_« Bravo! » acclama Sirius._

**Turpin, Lisa fut envoyée à Serdaigle, puis ce fut le tour de Ron. Il avait le teint verdâtre**

« Je t'en pris papa, tu sais que tu es à Gryffondor, » dit Hugo. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il serait tout aussi nerveux que moi. »

« Je sais, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était si sûr de lui... c'est bizarre de le voir comme ça, » dit Rose.

**et Harry croisa les doigts sous la table. Un instant plus tard, le chapeau annonça: **

**« GRYFFONDOR !**

**Harry applaudit bruyamment avec les autres tandis que Ron se laissait tomber sur une chaise à côté de lui. **

_« Bravo! » fit Sirius._

_« Alors, lesquels de ses personnes sont les amis qui vont venir? » demanda James._

_« Et tu crois que je vais te répondre parce que...?_

« Papa est vraiment mesquin, » dit Lily en riant.

_« D'accord, donne moi un indice, » dit James en faisant la moue._

_« Heu... » fit Harry. Il ne pouvait pas résister au visage pathétique de son père. « Deux personnes de ce lot vont venir et c'est tout ce que je vais révéler, donc, arrêtez de demander. »_

« Maman et papa, » acclama Hugo.

**« Bravo, Ron, très bien vraiment, dit Percy d'un ton pompeux**

Tout le monde ricana à ça.

**tandis que Zabini, Blaise, était envoyé à Serpentard.**

**Lorsque tous les élèves eurent été répartis, le professeur McGonagall roula son parchemin et emporta le Choixpeau.**

« Argh, » grogna James dès qu'il eut retrouvé sa voix. « C'était pas juste.. les autres ont applaudit aussi. »

« Pas à chaque fois, » dit Victoire, et il y avait quelque chose dans son regard froid qui disait à James qu'il ne devrait pas la défier comme ça.

**Harry contempla alors son assiette d'or désespérément vide et se rendit compte à quel point il était affamé. **

« J'ai faim, » dit Hugo.

« Tu viens juste de réaliser ça? » demanda Rose, amusée.

« Peut-être, » admit Hugo en rougissant. « Mais ça ne change pas le fait que je soit affamé maintenant. »

« Nous mangerons quand ce chapitre sera fini, » dit Teddy en regardant sa montre. « C'est presque l'heure du déjeuner de toute façon. »

**Albus Dumbledore s'était levé, le visage rayonnant, les bras largement ouverts. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait lui faire davantage plaisir que de voir tous les élèves rassemblés devant lui. **

**« Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici: Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !**

« Quel cinglé, » fit James.

« Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être brillant, » le défendit Al.

**Et il se rassit tandis que tout le monde applaudissait avec des cris de joie. Harry se demanda s'il fallait rire ou pas. **

**« Il est... un peu fou, non ? demanda-t-il timidement à Percy. **

_« Oui, il l'est, » dit Sirius en riant._

_« Il a définitivement son propre style, » sourit Remus._

**« Fou ? dit Percy d'un ton léger. C'est un génie ! Le plus grand sorcier du monde ! Mais c'est vrai, il est un peu fou. Tu veux des pommes de terre ? **

**Harry resta bouche bée.**

Je suppose qu'il n'a pas réalisé que la nourriture était apparue, » dit Al.

**Les plats disposés sur la table débordaient à présent de victuailles: roast-beef, poulet, côtelettes de porc et d'agneau, saucisses, lard, steaks, gratin, pommes de terres sautées, frites, légumes divers, sauces onctueuses, ketchup et, il ne savait pour quelle raison, des bonbons à la menthe.**

« Argh, je ne peux pas supporter ça, » grogna Hugo.

« Alors lis plus vite pour que nous puissions aller manger, » dit Fred. Lui aussi avait l'air d'avoir faim.

**Les Dursley n'avaient jamais privé Harry de nourriture, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de manger à sa faim. Dudley se précipitait toujours le premier sur ce que Harry aimait le mieux, même si cela le rendait malade. Harry remplit son assiette d'un peu de tout, sauf de bonbons à la menthe, et se mit à manger avec appétit. Tout était délicieux. **

**« Tout ça me paraît bien appétissant, soupira le fantôme à fraise en regardant Harry trancher son steak. Il y a presque quatre cents ans maintenant que je n'ai plus rien mangé. Je n'en ai pas besoin, bien sûr, mais ça me manque...**

« Et c'est pourquoi Hugo ne sera jamais un fantôme, » fit Rose avec un sourire narquois. Hugo ne se soucia même pas de la foudroyer de regard... il essayait de lire le plus vite possible.

**Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, pour vous servir. Fantôme résident à la tour de Gryffondor. **

**« Je vous connais, s'exclama Ron. Mes frères m'ont parlé de vous. C'est bien vous, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ? **

« Il déteste être appelé comme ça, » sourit Al.

**« Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Sir Nicholas de Mimsy, dit le fantôme d'un air pincé. **

**« Quasi-Sans-Tête ? l'interrompit Seamus Finnigan, le garçon aux cheveux blonds. Comment peut-on être quasi sans tête ? **

« Je pense que Nick aime secrètement cette question, » rit James. « De cette façon il peut choquer tout le monde. »

« Tu es en train de parler de Nick, pas de toi James, » sourit narquoisement Victoire. « Tout le monde n'essaie pas de choquer les gens. »

_« Il n'aurait pas dû demander ça, je déteste quand Nick détache sa tête, » dit Lily._

**Sir Nicholas sembla offensé. Visiblement, la conversation ne se déroulait pas selon ses voeux. **

**« Comme ceci, dit-il d'une voix agacée. **

**Il prit son oreille gauche entre deux doigts et la tira vers le haut. Sa tête bascula alors vers la droite et tomba sur son épaule comme si elle était rattachée à son cou par une charnière. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait essayé de le décapiter, sans réussir à terminer le travail. Satisfait de voir les regards ébahis des nouveaux élèves,**

« Tu vois, » dit James avec suffisance.

« N'importe quoi, » fit Victoire en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Quasi-Sans-Tête remit son chef en place. **

**« Alors, les nouveaux Gryffondor, dit-il, j'espère que vous allez nous aider à gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons, cette année ? Il y a tellement longtemps que Gryffondor ne l'a pas obtenue ! Les Serpentard l'ont remportée six fois de suite ! Le Baron Sanglant en est devenu insupportable de prétention. C'est lui, le fantôme des Serpentard. **

**Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard et aperçut un horrible fantôme, les yeux vides, le visage émacié, les vêtements maculés de taches de sang aux reflets d'argent.**

« Il est assez effrayant, » fit Lily.

« Mais il ne fait pas vraiment quoi que ce soit... tu ne devrait pas avoir peur de lui, » dit gentiment Scorpius.

**Il était assis à côté de Malefoy qui, à la grande satisfaction de Harry, n'avait pas l'air enchanté d'occuper cette place. **

**« Comment a-t-il fait pour être couvert de sang ? demanda avec grand intérêt Seamus Finnigan, le garçon blond. **

**« Je ne le lui ai jamais demandé, répondit Quasi-Sans-Tête avec délicatesse.**

_« Moi oui, mais il ne m'a jamais dit, » dit Sirius, déçu._

« Il ne m'a pas dit non plus, » dit Fred en faisant la moue.

_« Hum, » fit Harry avec un sourire narquois en direction de Sirius._

« Papa sait... comment? » demanda James, incrédule.

« Ne me le demanda pas, » dit Teddy en haussant les épaules.

_« Tu sais, » fit Sirius._

_« Peut-être, » rit Harry._

_« Non, tu ne sais pas, tu essaies juste de me rendre fou, » fit Sirius._

_« Peut-être que je fais ça aussi. »_

« Diabolique, » rit Lily.

_« Hmph, » Sirius souffla et croisa ses bras._

_« Est-ce que tu sais? » demanda Lily._

_« Peut-être, » dit Harry de la même façon qu'avec Sirius._

_« Au moins, tu as la même opportunité, » fit Sirius._

Tout le monde rit.

« Donc, est-ce qu'il sait, ou non? » demanda Scorpius en riant

« Il sait, » firent tous les Potter et Teddy.

**Lorsque tout le monde se fut bien rempli l'estomac, ce qui restait dans les plats disparut peu à peu et la vaisselle devint étincelante de propreté. Ce fut alors le moment du dessert: crèmes glacées à tous les parfums possibles, tartes aux pommes, éclairs au chocolat, beignets, babas, fraises, gâteau de riz. **

Hugo lut tout ça très vite entre ses dents.

**Harry se servit. Tandis qu'il prenait un morceau de tarte à la mélasse,**

« C'est la préférée de papa, » dit Lily. « La mienne aussi. »

« C'est la mienne aussi, » dit James.

**les autres se mirent à parler de leurs familles.**

_« Les tartes à la mélasse sont mes préférées aussi, » sourit Lily._

**« Moi, je suis moitié-moitié, expliqua Seamus. Mon père est un Moldu et ma mère a attendu qu'ils soient mariés pour lui dire qu'elle était une sorcière. Ça lui a fait un choc. **

_« Ce n'était pas vraiment intelligent. Il a de la chance que son père l'ait bien prit, » dit Lily en sachant que son ex-meilleur ami avait été pris dans une situation identique mais que son père lui en avait voulu pour ça. »_

« Qui était son ex-meilleur ami? » demanda Al.

« Tu verras, » soupira Teddy.

_« Ouais, c'est vrai, » dit Harry. Il regarda sa mère d'une façon qui fit penser à cette dernière qu'il savait ce qu'elle avait juste penser._

**Tout le monde éclata de rire. **

**« Et toi, Neville ? demanda Ron. **

**« C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a élevé et c'est une sorcière, répondit Neville. Mais pendant des années, la famille a cru que j'étais un Moldu.**

« Est-ce qu'il ne veut pas dire un Cracmol? » demanda Rose.

**Algie, mon grand-oncle, essayait toujours de me prendre par surprise pour voir s'il y avait un peu de magie en moi. Un jour, il m'a poussé dans l'eau, au bout de la jetée de Blackpool et j'ai failli me noyer.**

« C'est horrible, il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, » dit Lily, indignée.

**Jusqu'à l'âge de huit ans, je n'avais montré aucun don pour la magie. Et puis, un jour, mon grand-oncle qui était venu prendre le thé à la maison m'a pris par les chevilles et s'est amusé à me pendre par une fenêtre du premier étage. Ma grand-tante Enid est venue lui apporter une meringue et il m'a lâché sans le faire exprès. Mais au lieu de tomber normalement, j'ai rebondi dans le jardin jusque sur la route et tout le monde était ravi. Ma grand-mère pleurait de joie.**

« Je peux comprendre pourquoi elle serait heureuse, mais quand même... ce n'est pas une façon de traiter un enfant, » fit Lily offensée.

**Et je ne les avais jamais vus aussi heureux quand j'ai été appelé à Poudlard. Ils avaient eu peur que je ne sois pas assez doué pour qu'on m'accepte à l'école. Mon grand-oncle Algie était tellement content qu'il m'a acheté un crapaud.**

_« Ça n'a pas l'air si bien, » dit Alice._

_« Ce n'était pas si mauvais, » fit Neville en haussant les épaules._

_« Je suis désolée Neville, » dit Alice. « La magie arrive lentement dans ma famille... elle devient plus forte plus tard dans la vie. »_

_« Maman, » dit Neville en lui souriant. « Tout va très bien. J'ai peut être eu beaucoup de difficulté avec ça, mais j'ai trouvé qui j'étais et je suis heureux tel que je suis. »_

« N'importe qui le serait. Oncle Neville est formidable, » dit Teddy.

_« D'accord, » sourit Alice._

**Assis de l'autre côté de Harry, Percy Weasley et Hermione parlaient des cours.**

« Mon dieu, quel choc, » rit Al et Rose le foudroya du regard.

**« J'espère qu'ils vont tout de suite commencer, dit Hermione, il y a tellement de choses à apprendre. Ce qui m'intéresse le plus, c'est la métamorphose.**

« Je croyais que les Sortilèges étaient ce que maman préférait, » dit Hugo.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que maman préférait mais les Sortilèges étaient son point fort, » déclara Rose.

_« Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas si mauvaise, » dit James. « Quiconque aimant la Métamorphose... »_

« Là, je vais m'avancer et dire qu'il est possible qu'il soit bon en Métamorphose, » rit Fred.

_« James, juste parce que c'est ce à quoi tu es le plus doué, ça ne veut pas dire que tu devrais aimer ou non quelqu'un parce que c'est ce qui les intéresse, » dit Lily._

_« Et elle a toujours l'air un peu trop obsédée par le travaille, tu ne crois pas? » fit Sirius._

_« Peut-être, » dit James._

**Ça doit être passionnant de transformer quelque chose en quelque chose d'autre. Bien sûr, il parait que c'est très difficile. **

**« Il faudra commencer avec de petits objets, par exemple changer une allumette en aiguille... expliqua Percy. **

**Harry se sentait parfaitement à l'aise, à présent. Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à la Grande Table. Hagrid vidait son gobelet, le professeur McGonagall bavardait avec Albus Dumbledore et le professeur Quirrell, avec son turban ridicule, parlait à l'un de ses collègues, un homme aux cheveux noirs et gras, le nez crochu, le teint cireux.**

« Et ça devrait être mon autre homonyme, » dit Al. Mais il était un petit peu appréhensif à propos de celui-là.

« Je ne sais pas si tu va l'apprécier dans ces livres, » dit Teddy.

« Mais Severus Rogue n'était pas un homme mauvais, » dit Scorpius. Son père lui avait beaucoup parlé de Rogue en grandissant.

_« Non, ça ne peut pas...! » cria Sirius._

_« Non, c'est impossible, » fit James en pâlissant. Si c'était qui il pensait que c'était, Harry avait de sérieux ennuis._

« Mais je ne pense pas que Patmol et Cornedrue vont l'aimer, » sourit Teddy.

**Tout se passa en un éclair. Le professeur au nez crochu regarda Harry dans les yeux et celui-ci ressentit aussitôt une douleur aiguë, fulgurante, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice.**

« Je ne savais pas que la cicatrice de papa lui faisait mal, » fit Lily, inquiète.

_« Attends, qu'est-ce que c'était? » demanda Lily, inquiète._

**« Aie ! s'écria Harry en se plaquant une main sur le front. **

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Percy. **

**« R... rien... **

**La douleur avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue. En revanche, Harry n'arrivait pas à chasser la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée en croisant le regard du professeur—la sensation que cet homme ne l'aimait vraiment pas. **

_« Nom d'un chien, c'est lui! » fit Sirius._

_« Sirius! » hurla Lily, mais Sirius ne tressaillit même pas. Il était trop inquiet pour son filleul._

**« Qui c'est, le prof qui parle avec Quirrell ? demanda-t-il à Percy. **

**« Tu connais déjà Quirrell ? Pas étonnant qu'il ait l'air si nerveux, l'autre, c'est le professeur Rogue.**

_« Non... » gémit James._

_« Ce n'est définitivement pas bon, » dit Remus._

_« Vous n'en savez rien, il est peut-être supportable, » dit Lily tristement. Elle allait devoir entendre combien cruel son ex-ami allait devenir._

« Grand-mère était amie avec Severus? » demanda Al.

« Oui... jusqu'à ce qu'ils se brouillent en quelque sorte, » dit Teddy. « Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce qui est arrivé. »

_« Il est impossible que Rogue soit civil envers mon fils.. surtout un qui me ressemble autant, » dit James amèrement._

« Pourquoi? » soupira Al.

« Parce qu'ils étaient tout autant ennemis que mon père et le tien ne l'étaient, » dit Scorpius. « Probablement encore pire. »

**Il est chargé des cours de potions, mais ça ne lui plaît pas. Tout le monde sait qu'il essaye de prendre la place de Quirrell. Il en connaît un rayon en magie noire, ce Rogue.**

**Harry observa longuement le professeur Rogue, mais celui-ci ne tourna plus les yeux vers lui.**

**Lorsque les desserts eurent à leur tour disparu, Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la salle. **

**« Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif,**

« Rassasiés et étanchés, » rit James. « Est-ce qu'ils sont des animaux? »

**je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir. **

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? » demanda Fred? « Qu'est-ce qu'il vient juste de dire? »

« Je n'en ait aucune idée, » fit James avec sourire narquois. « Ça ne doit pas être important si aucun d'entre nous n'a entendu. »

« Idiots, » fit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Dumbledore tourna ses yeux étincelants vers les jumeaux Weasley.**

_« Pour quelque raison, il nous regardait toujours quand nous étions là, » dit Sirius avec un grand sourire._

_« Peut-être parce qu'il savait que vous étiez toujours en train de roder pour aller là-bas, » suggéra Lily._

**« Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours.**

« Personne n'écouteras jamais cette règle, » se moqua Fred.

**La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.**

« Quelle joyeuse chose à dire, » rit James.

« Mais ça doit être sérieux, » dit Teddy d'un air sinistre. Et si c'était aussi sérieux et dangereux que ça semblait l'être, il savait que Harry et les autres allaient être impliqués d'une façon ou d'une autre.

_« C'est nouveau, » dit Frank._

_« Pourquoi est-ce interdit? » demanda Sirius._

_« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais ça a peut-être quelque chose à voir avec la pierre, » songea Remus, et Harry fit à nouveau la moue._

« Oh, c'est logique, » fit Rose. « J'aurais dû y songer. »

_« On dirait que j'ai raison. »_

_« Ce n'est pas juste que vous ayez put trouver aussi facilement »_

« C'est ce que tu reçoit pour être aussi mesquin, papa, » sourit Lily.

**Harry éclata de rire, mais il ne fut guère imité. **

**« Il n'est pas sérieux ? murmura-t-il à Percy. **

_« Non, il est Dumbledore. Je suis Sirius. »_

« Argh, est-ce qu'il fait ça souvent? » demanda James à Teddy.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le demanda? Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment rencontré avant, » fit Teddy en haussant les épaules.

**« Je crois que si, répondit Percy en fronçant les sourcils. C'est bizarre, d'habitude, il nous explique pourquoi on n'a pas le droit d'aller dans certains endroits. La forêt, par exemple, est remplie de bêtes féroces, tout le monde le sait. Il aurait au moins pu nous le dire à nous, les préfets. **

**« Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! s'écria Dumbledore, **

**Harry remarqua que le sourire des autres professeurs s'était soudain figé. Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette magique, comme s'il avait voulu faire partir une mouche posée à son extrémité, et il s'en échappa un long ruban d'or qui s'éleva au-dessus des tables en se tortillant pour former les paroles de la chanson. **

**« Chacun chantera sur son air préféré, dit Dumbledore. Allons-y ! **

**Et toute l'école se mit à hurler:**

_**Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,**_

Hugo n'était plus le seul à chanter la chanson, maintenant. James et Fred le faisant en un rythme extrêmement lent.

_**Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir, **_

_**Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve **_

_**Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve, **_

_**On veut avoir la tête bien pleine **_

_**Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine **_

_**Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne, **_

_**Qui mijote dans nos crânes, **_

_**Oblige-nous à tout étudier, **_

_**Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié, **_

_**Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse **_

_**Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce. **_

**Tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents. Les jumeaux Weasley furent les derniers à chanter, au rythme de la marche funèbre qu'ils avaient choisie.**

**« Ah, la musique, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, au trot. **

« Je suppose que des chevaux sont les animaux qu'il pense qu'ils sont, » fit James avec un grand sourire.

**Les nouveaux de Gryffondor suivirent Percy hors de la Grande Salle puis montèrent derrière lui le grand escalier de marbre. Harry eut à nouveau l'impression d'avoir des jambes de plomb, mais cette fois, seuls la fatigue et le plantureux repas en étaient la cause. Il avait tellement sommeil qu'il ne fut même pas surpris de voir les personnages des tableaux accrochés aux murs des couloirs chuchoter et montrer les élèves du doigt sur leur passage. Il ne fut pas davantage étonné de voir que Percy les faisait passer par des portes cachées derrière des tapisseries ou des panneaux coulissants.**

« Papa va être perdu le lendemain, » sourit James.

« Je pari que tu aurais été perdu aussi si papa ne t'avait pas donné la carte, » souffla Al.

« Papa ne me l'a pas donné, » se moqua James. « C'est Teddy. »

« Oui, et il a dû se montrer digne de l'avoir, » sourit narquoisement Teddy.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas eu ma chance? » s'offusqua Al.

« Désolé, James était plus âgé et il a eu sa chance en premier, » fit Teddy en haussant les épaules. « Mais n'ai pas l'air aussi sombre: Harry avait dit qu'il donnerait la cape à celui qui n'avait pas la carte, donc tout à marché, non? »

« Oui, » sourit Al. « Je préfère la cape de toute façon. »

« Et bien, j'aime la carte, » fit James avec suffisance.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'ai, moi? » s'offusqua Lily, indignée.

« Tu auras la carte et la cape dès que tes frères partent, » dit Teddy.

« Super, donc je vais encore devoir attendre trois ans et demi avant d'avoir quoique ce soit, » souffla à nouveau Lily.

« Oui, mais tu auras les deux pendant deux ans. Pense à tout ce que tu pourras faire avec, à ce moment, » dit Al.

« Oui, » fit Lily un peu plus heureuse.

« Au moins, tu as quelque chose, » Hugo fit la moue. « Je n'aurais jamais rien. »

« C'est vrai, » dit Lily, souriante à présent (tout comme Hugo).

**Ils parcoururent ainsi une distance interminable avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Des cannes apparurent soudain devant eux, flottant dans les airs, et se ruèrent sur Percy qui dut faire un pas de côté pour les éviter. **

« Bon vieux Peeves, » sourit James.

_« Peeves, » dit Sirius. « Il n'est pas si mauvais une fois que tu es de son côté. »_

_« Oui, mais il se retournera contre toi si ça l'amuse, » fit remarquer Remus._

**« C'est Peeves, murmura Percy. Un esprit frappeur. Peeves, montre-toi, dit-il en élevant la voix. **

**Pour toute réponse, un bruit grossier résonna dans le couloir. **

**« Tu veux que j'aille prévenir le Baron Sanglant ? menaça Percy. **

_« Les Préfets! Amener la carte du Baron dès le début! » souffla Sirius._

**Il y eut alors un bruit sec et un petit homme au regard noir et méchant, avec une grande bouche, se dessina dans les airs. Il avait les jambes croisées et se cramponnait aux cannes. **

**« Ooooooooh ! lança-t-il en accompagnant son cri d'une sorte de caquètement. Voilà les petits nouveaux ! On va bien s'amuser ! **

**Il fondit alors sur eux, obligeant les élèves à se baisser. **

**« Va-t'en, Peeves, sinon, le Baron sera prévenu. Et je ne plaisante pas ! s'exclama Percy. **

« Idiot, » fit James. C'était l'oncle qu'il aimait le moins parce que Percy lui faisait toujours la leçon à chaque fois qu'il était prit à faire quelque chose de mal.

**Peeves tira la langue et disparut en laissant tomber les cannes sur la tête de Neville. Des armures cliquetèrent sur son passage.**

**« Il faut faire attention à Peeves, dit Percy en poursuivant son chemin. Le Baron Sanglant est le seul à qui il obéisse. Même nous, les préfets, il ne nous écoute pas. Voilà, on y est. **

**Tout au bout du couloir était accroché un tableau qui représentait une très grosse dame vêtue d'une robe de soie rose. **

**« Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle. **

**« Caput Draconis, dit Percy et le tableau pivota aussitôt, laissant voir un trou rond découpé dans le mur. **

**Ils s'y engouffrèrent un par un et se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, une salle ronde, confortable et accueillante, remplie de gros fauteuils moelleux. **

_« J'adore notre Salle Commune, » s'exclama Sirius._

_« C'est la meilleure de celles que j'ai vue, » dit Harry._

_« Tu as vu d'autres Salles Communes? » interrogea Sirius et Harry lui sourit en retour. « Je ne crois pas que j'aime ton fils, Cornedrue. Il est vraiment mesquin. »_

« Allez, il est drôle, » rit James.

« Beaucoup plus drôle que je ne pensais qu'il était, » ajouta Fred en riant lui aussi.

_« Je pense qu'il est drôle, » rit James._

_« Tu peux ne pas penser qu'il est si drôle quand tu es victime de ses blagues, » souffla Sirius, vexé._

**Percy montra aux nouveaux les deux dortoirs qui leur étaient réservés, celui des filles et celui des garçons. Les garçons montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au sommet d'une tour et trouvèrent des lits à baldaquin avec des rideaux de velours rouge. Leurs valises avaient déjà été amenées. Trop fatigués pour parler longtemps, ils enfilèrent leur pyjama et se mirent au lit. **

**« On mange bien ici, hein ? chuchota Ron à Harry à travers les rideaux. Hé, laisse-moi tranquille, Croûtard ! Il est en train de ronger mes draps.**

_Les Maraudeurs rirent et Harry supposa que ça voulait dire que Queudver devait ronger ses draps quand il était humain aussi._

« Queudver? Fit James. « Comme celui des Maraudeurs? »

« Je pense que oui, » dit Al.

« Qu'est-ce que tu pense qu'il se passe, là? » demanda James.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que nous allons peut-être découvrir pourquoi personne ne mentionne jamais Queudver, » répondit Al.

**Harry voulut répondre, mais il tomba endormi. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son trop copieux repas qu'il fit un rêve étrange.**

**Il portait le turban du professeur Quirrell et le turban ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ferait mieux de se faire transférer à Serpentard, car telle était sa destinée. Harry répondait qu'il ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard. Le turban devenait alors de plus en plus lourd. Harry essayait de l'enlever mais il lui serrait douloureusement la tête et il voyait Malefoy qui riait en le regardant s'escrimer en vain, puis Malefoy prenait l'apparence de Rogue, le professeur au nez crochu, et son rire devenait de plus en plus sonore, de plus en plus glacé. Un éclair de lumière verte avait alors jailli et Harry s'était réveille, le corps tremblant, baigné de sueur. **

_« C'était un rêve bizarre, Harry, » dit Frank._

_« Tu ne devrais probablement pas manger autant avant d'aller au lit, » roucoula Lily._

_« Ouais, » fit Harry en pensant à ce rêve et combien, en un sens tordu, c'était logique._

« Ça n'avait aucun sens pour moi, » dit James.

« Peut-être que ça en aura après ce livre, » dit Teddy en haussant les épaules.

**Il s'était tourné de l'autre côté et s'était rendormi. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir du rêve. **

_« C'est fini, » fit Neville avec un air soulagé. « Allez Harry, tu va devoir lire à propos de notre professeur préféré. »_

« Ok, allons manger, » dit Hugo en posant et le livre et en se dirigeant immédiatement vers la cuisine.

« D'accord, mais je lirai après, » dit Fred en suivant son plus jeune cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! Alors?<strong>

**Reviews, s'il vous plait!**


	8. Le Maître des Potions

**Chapitre 8! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient, je ne suis que la traductrice, et je fais de mon mieux. (le professeur Deauclaire est Pénélope Deauclaire, l'ex-petite amie de Percy)**

* * *

><p>Tout le monde mangea rapidement. Ils voulaient tous revenir au livre, et seulement une demi-heure plus tard, Fred prit le livre et lut, <strong>«« Le Maître des Potions, »<strong> _lut Harry. »_

_« Cet idiot à son propre chapitre, » se moqua Sirius._

_« Il a intérêt à ne pas être horrible avec toi, » fit Lily._

« Je ne crois pas que ça va marcher, » soupira Teddy.

**« Là, regarde. **

**« Où ?**

**« A côté du grand type roux.**

**« Avec les lunettes ?**

**« Tu as vu sa cicatrice ?**

_« Est-ce qu'ils te suivaient toujours partout? » demanda Frank. Il n'avait jamais aimé les admirateurs._

« Ouais, pas mal, » grogna Al.

_« Ça va, ça vient, » répondit Harry._

_« Ça dépend des choses folles dans lesquelles Harry est impliqué, » plaisanta Neville._

**Le lendemain, dès qu'il eut quitté le dortoir, Harry entendait murmurer sur son passage. Les élèves qui attendaient à la porte des salles de classe se levaient sur la pointe des pieds pour le voir ou revenaient sur leurs pas pour le croiser à nouveau.**

« Allez James, même toi, tu dois admettre que ce serait agaçant, » dit Rose.

« Peut-être un peu, » dit James en haussant les épaules.

**Harry, pendant ce temps, essayait de trouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe du château. Il y avait cent quarante-deux escaliers à Poudlard,**

« Est-ce qu'il les a comptés? » demanda Fred avec scepticisme.

« J'en doute, » répondit Teddy avec un sourire narquois. « Mais je pari que tante Mione, elle, l'a fait. »

**des larges, des étroits, des courbes, des carrés, des délabrés, certains avec une ou deux marches escamotables qu'il fallait se souvenir d'enjamber pour ne pas tomber. Il y avait aussi les portes qui refusaient de s'ouvrir si on ne le leur demandait pas poliment, ou si on ne les chatouillait pas au bon endroit, et d'autres qui n'étaient que des pans de mur déguisés en portes. Il était aussi très difficile de se souvenir où les choses se trouvaient car tout bougeait sans cesse.**

_« Dans ce cas, peut-être que tu devrais trouver une carte, » rit James._

_« Quelqu'un devrait vraiment créer une carte de Poudlard, » dit Alice, ce qui amena les Maraudeurs et Harry à rire._

Tout comme la plupart des personnes dans la pièce.

_« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle? »_

_« Oh, ils ont juste créer une carte, » dit Lily. « Ce n'est pas vraiment drôle. Même si c'est une carte remarquable. »_

_« Venant de toi, ça veut dire beaucoup, » sourit Sirius._

_« D'après ce qu'à dit James, c'est Remus qui a fait le plus gros du travail, donc je ne te complimentait pas vraiment. » dit Lily._

« Je ne savais pas ça, » dit Teddy en souriant.

_« Hmph, » Sirius fit la moue._

**Les gens représentés sur les tableaux accrochés aux murs passaient leur temps à se rendre visite les uns aux autres et Harry était persuadé que les armures se promenaient parfois dans les couloirs. **

**Quant aux fantômes, ils ne facilitaient pas la tâche. C'était toujours un choc désagréable lorsque l'un d'eux traversait une porte au moment où on essayait de l'ouvrir. Quasi-Sans-Tête était toujours heureux d'aider les nouveaux de Gryffondor à trouver leur chemin, mais Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, bombardait les nouveaux de morceaux de craie, tirait les tapis sous leurs pieds, renversait des corbeilles à papier sur leur tête ou se glissait silencieusement derrière eux et leur attrapait le nez en hurlant: « JE T'AI EU ! » d'une voix perçante.**

« Ouais, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être brillant, » rit Fred.

**Mais pire encore que Peeves, si toutefois c'était possible, il y avait Argus Rusard, le concierge. Harry et Ron avaient réussi à se le mettre à dos dès le premier jour,**

« Excellent, » dit James. « Papa beaucoup plus un fauteur de trouble que je ne le pensais.»

« Papa n'était pas un fauteur de troubles, James, » gémit Lily. « Du moins, pas comme tu l'es. »

_« C'était rapide. Est-ce que nous avons davantage de futurs Maraudeurs? » demanda James._

_« Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais eu le temps pour causer des ennuis, du moins, intentionnellement, » dit Harry._

« Tu vois? » fit Lily avec suffisance.

**Rusard les avait surpris alors qu'ils essayaient d'ouvrir une porte qui, par malchance, s'était révélée être l'entrée du couloir interdit du troisième étage.**

« Oui, ça leur attirerait des ennuis, » rit Teddy.

**Il avait refusé de les croire lorsqu'ils lui avaient expliqué qu'ils s'étaient perdus. Il était convaincu qu'ils avaient tenté de la forcer exprès et il les avait menacés de les enfermer au cachot. Heureusement, le professeur Quirrell qui passait par là était venu à leur secours.**

**Rusard avait une chatte qui s'appelait Miss Teigne, une créature grisâtre et décharnée avec des yeux globuleux qui brillaient comme des lampes, à l'image de ceux de son maître. Elle sillonnait les couloirs toute seule et dès qu'elle voyait quelqu'un commettre la moindre faute, ne serait-ce que poser un orteil au-delà d'une ligne interdite, elle filait prévenir son maître qui accourait aussitôt en soufflant comme un bœuf.**

« Ce gars, Rusard à l'air encore pire que notre concierge, » dit James.

« Nous, au moins, nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter d'un chat espion, » renchérit Fred.

**Rusard connaissait les passages secrets de l'école mieux que personne (à part peut-être les jumeaux Weasley)**

« Naturellement, » sourit Fred.

**et pouvait apparaître aussi soudainement que l'un des fantômes. Tous les élèves le détestaient et nombre d'entre eux auraient été ravis de donner un bon coup de pied à Miss Teigne. Lorsqu'on avait enfin réussi à trouver la salle de classe, il fallait arriver à suivre les cours et Harry découvrit très vite que l'exercice de la magie ne consistait pas seulement à brandir une baguette magique en marmonnant quelques paroles un peu bizarres.**

« Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment que ce serait aussi facile? » se moqua Scorpius.

_« C'est vraiment dommage, n'est-ce pas? » fit Sirius._

_« Tu es juste paresseux, » dit Remus._

**Chaque mercredi soir, ils observaient le ciel au télescope et apprenaient les noms des étoiles ainsi que le mouvement des planètes. Trois fois par semaine, ils étudiaient les plantes dans les serres situées à l'arrière du château, sous la direction d'une petite sorcière joliment potelée qui s'appelait le professeur Chourave.**

_« Oh, elle est nouvelle, » fit tristement Alice. Elle était vraiment proche de son professeur de Botanique, vu que c'était la matière où est était la plus douée. « Est-elle bien? »_

« Pas aussi bien que oncle Neville, » fit tout le monde.

_« Elle est vraiment bien, et gentille aussi, » répondit Neville en souriant._

**Les cours les plus ennuyeux étaient ceux d'Histoire de la Magie**

« J'aime les cours d'Histoire de la Magie, » dit Rose en faisant la moue.

« Je ne pense pas que même toi, tu aurais aimé si tu avais dû avoir le professeur Binns, » dit Teddy.

« C'est vrai. Maman dit qu'il était horrible, » admit Rose.

**qui était enseignée par le seul professeur fantôme du collège. Alors qu'il était déjà très vieux, le professeur Binns s'était endormi devant la cheminée et quand il s'était levé le lendemain matin pour aller faire sa classe, il avait laissé son corps derrière lui. Binns parlait sans cesse d'une voix monocorde tandis que les élèves griffonnaient des noms de sorciers célèbres en confondant Émeric le Hargneux et Ulric le Follingue.**

**Flitwick, le professeur d'enchantements, était un minuscule sorcier qui devait monter sur une pile de livres pour voir par-dessus son bureau.**

« Aw, il a l'air adorable. J'aimerais qu'il soit notre professeur, » roucoula Lily.

« Maman dit que c'était un excellent enseignant, mais elle a aussi un grand respect pour le professeur Deauclaire, » dit Rose.

**Au début de leur premier cours, pendant qu'il faisait l'appel, il poussa un petit cri aigu en voyant le nom de Harry et tomba à la renverse.**

_« Bon vieux Flitwick, » rit Sirius._

_« Il est vraiment un bon professeur, » rayonna Lily._

**Le professeur McGonagall était très différente. Harry avait vu juste en pensant qu'il valait mieux éviter de la contrarier. Elle était stricte, intelligente et leur parla très directement dès le début du premier cours. **

« Vous savez, je suis soulagé qu'elle soit soit juste notre Directrice et pas un des nos professeurs, » dit James.

« Mais je pari que ça aurait été génial d'être enseigné par McGonagall..., » sourit Rose.

« Peu importe. Je pari que j'aurais probablement été en retenue tous les jours si elle était notre professeur, » fit James en haussant les épaules.

**« La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier, avait-elle dit. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Elle avait alors changé son bureau en cochon puis lui avait redonné sa forme d'origine. La démonstration était impressionnante et les élèves avaient hâte de commencer les cours au plus vite, mais ils s'étaient bientôt rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'en faire autant.**

« C'est mesquin de leur donner de faux espoirs comme ça, » fit James en fronçant le front.

« Mais ça les rends intéressés, » sourit Teddy. « Ça les fait travailler plus dur. »

**Après avoir suivi des explications très compliquées, ils avaient commencé à s'exercer en essayant de changer une allumette en aiguille, mais seule Hermione Granger avait obtenu un résultat.**

« Pas de surprise, là, » sourit Hugo.

« J'ai pas mal réussi avec mon aiguille, moi aussi. Je l'ai presque changée complètement, » sourit Teddy.

**Le professeur McGonagall avait montré à toute la classe l'allumette qui avait pris une couleur argentée et dont l'extrémité était devenue pointue et elle avait même accordé à Hermione un de ses rares sourires.**

_« J'en déduit que tu n'as pas hérité de mes dons en Métamorphose? » demanda James._

_« Pas vraiment, je suis juste moyen, » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules._

_« J'étais capable de changer cette allumette pratiquement en aiguille du premier coup, » songea James._

**Le cours que tout le monde attendait avec impatience, c'était celui de la défense contre les forces du Mal,**

« Dommage que ce ne soit pas tellement intéressant la première année, » soupira AL. C'était sa matière préférée, lui aussi.

**mais l'enseignement de Quirrell tournait plutôt à la farce. La salle de classe était imprégnée d'une forte odeur d'ail destiné à éloigner le vampire que le professeur avait rencontré en Roumanie et qu'il craignait de voir arriver un jour à Poudlard. Son turban, avait-il expliqué à ses élèves, lui avait été offert par un prince africain pour le remercier de l'avoir débarrassé d'un zombie, mais son histoire sonnait faux. Quirrell, en effet, avait été incapable de raconter comment il avait combattu le zombie. En plus, le turban dégageait la même odeur que la salle de classe, ce qui avait fait dire aux jumeaux Weasley que le professeur l'avait rempli d'ail pour se protéger en permanence des vampires.**

« Je me demande quel est le vrai problème avec ce turban, » songea Teddy.

_Remus fronça les sourcils à ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'aimait pas Quirrell et son turban qui semblait être mentionné un peu trop à son goût._

« Je suppose que papa se demande la même chose, » sourit Teddy.

**Harry constata avec un grand soulagement qu'il n'avait guère de retard sur ses camarades. Nombre d'entre eux avaient également été élevés dans des familles de Moldus et, tout comme lui, ne s'étaient jamais doutés qu'ils appartenaient au monde de la sorcellerie. Il y avait tant de choses à apprendre que même quelqu'un comme Ron ne tirait pas grand avantage de son appartenance à une vieille famille de sorciers.**

« Surtout vu qu'il est paresseux, » dit Teddy.

« Hé! » s'offusqua Hugo.

« Désolé, » s'excusa Teddy avec un petit rire.

**Le vendredi, Harry et Ron avaient trouvé tout seuls le chemin de la Grande Salle où était servi le petit déjeuner.**

« Pathétique, » se moqua James. « Je l'ai parfaitement trouvé le premier jour. »

« Il n'a eu aucune aide, » grogna Al. Il s'était perdu seulement le premier jour jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de suivre James afin de connaître la meilleure façon d'y descendre ( Rose et lui s'était dissimulés sous la cape pour s'assurer que James ne les remarque pas et ne prenne un très long chemin pour atteindre la Grande Salle). « Tu avais la Carte. »

**« Qu'est-ce qu'on a, aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry. **

**« Un cours commun de potions magiques avec les Serpentard, dit Ron. C'est Rogue qui est leur directeur. On dit qu'il essaye toujours de les avantager, on verra bien si c'est vrai.**

« C'est vrai, » dit Scorpius. « Mais à l'époque c'était nécessaire. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Al.

« Parce que tout le monde haïssait Serpentard, » répondit Scorpius. « Je veux dire, les professeurs essayaient de rester neutres, mais c'était dur de faire ça, donc tout ce que les Serpentard avaient, c'était les uns les autres... Rogue était obligé de les favoriser. »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça? » demanda James.

« Mon père, évidemment, » fit Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est vrai mais ça correspond à comment les choses étaient alors. »

_« Merlin, comme si ça ne suffisait pas d'avoir Rogue en train d'enseigner, vous êtes obligés d'être dans la même classe que les Serpentard, » dit Sirius._

« Argh, » gémit Scorpius.

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, » fit Al en gémissant lui aussi.

_« Tu n'as vraiment pas beaucoup de chance, Harry, n'est-ce pas? »_

_« Je crois que j'ai les deux extrêmes de chance à la fois, » dit Harry ce qui confondit tout le monde._

« Quoi? » demanda Fred.

« Il est à la fois très chanceux et très malchanceux, » répondit Rose.

« Il a eu beaucoup de hauts et de bas, » dit Teddy. « Mais je pense qu'il est plus chanceux que malchanceux. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda James.

« Il a survécut, » répondit Teddy en fronçant le front.

**« J'aimerais bien que McGonagall ait envie de nous avantager, dit Harry.**

_« Aucune chance que ça arrive, » rit Sirius. « Elle aime beaucoup trop les règles. »_

« Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé, n'est-ce pas? sourit Fred.

**Le professeur McGonagall était la directrice des Gryffondor, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée de leur donner une montagne de devoirs à faire.**

**Au même moment, le courrier arriva. Harry s'était habitué à voir entrer chaque matin dans la Grande Salle, au moment du petit déjeuner, une centaine de hiboux qui tournoyaient au-dessus des tables en laissant tomber lettres et paquets sur les genoux de leur propriétaire. Même si ça lui avait fait un choc le premier matin.**

« C'est trop bizarre, » dit Al en secouant la tête.

**Jusqu'à présent, Hedwige n'avait rien apporté à Harry. Parfois, elle venait le voir pour lui mordiller l'oreille et grignoter un morceau de toast avant de retourner dans la volière réservée aux hiboux.**

_« Aw, ta chouette semble vouloir te remonter le moral, » roucoula Lily._

_« Oui, elle est géniale, » sourit Harry. Hedwige lui manquait vraiment._

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? » demanda Rose.

« Elle a été tué dans l'une des attaques contre papa, » répondit tristement Al, tandis que Lily soupirait, très triste elle aussi.

**Ce matin-là, cependant, elle vint voleter entre la confiture et le sucrier et déposa une lettre dans l'assiette de Harry.**

« C'est vrai, papa va aller chez Hagrid pour son premier vendredi là-bas, » dit Al.

« Ouais, comme il nous l'a fait faire, » dit James.

« Fait faire.. tu ne voulais pas voir Hagrid? » demanda Al.

« Bien sûr que je voulais voir Hagrid, » s'offusqua James « Je n'aime simplement pas qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire. »

« Oh... ouais, je le savais, » rit Al.

**Il déchira aussitôt l'enveloppe et en sortit un mot griffonné à la hâte: **

_**Cher Harry, **_

_**Je sais que tu es libre le vendredi après-midi. Est-ce que tu aurais envie de venir prendre une tasse de thé avec moi aux alentours de trois heures ? Je voudrais bien savoir comment s'est passée ta première semaine. Réponds-moi en m'envoyant Hedwige. **_

_**Hagrid **_

_« C'est bien, je suis soulagée qu'il soit là pour toi, » sourit Lily._

**Harry emprunta la plume de Ron et écrivit rapidement au dos du morceau de papier: « D'accord, à tout à l'heure. » Puis il confia le message à Hedwige qui l'emporta vers son destinataire. **

**La perspective de prendre le thé avec Hagrid mit un peu de baume au cœur de Harry. Car le cours de potions magiques fut sans nul doute la pire épreuve qu'il ait eu à subir depuis son arrivée au collège.**

« Oh, super, » firent à la fois Al et Scorpius.

**Lors du banquet de début d'année, Harry avait senti que le professeur Rogue ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. A la fin du premier cours de potions, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé: en réalité, Rogue le haïssait.**

« Pourquoi est-ce que papa m'a donné le nom de quelqu'un qui le haïssait? » demanda Al, confus.

« Je ne crois pas que Rogue le haïssait, » dit Teddy. « C'était juste plus facile d'agir comme si c'était le cas. »

« Quand même, » dit Al en faisant la moue.

« Parce que notre monde n'est pas soit noir, soit blanc, Al, » dit Teddy. « Il y a beaucoup de gris à l'intérieur et je crois que Harry doit avoir vu l'énergie que cela prenait à Rogue d'avancer dans ça.

« D'accord, » dit Al. « Papa m'a dit qu'il était peut-être l'homme le plus courageux qu'il ait jamais connu... »

« Oui, bien sûr, » se moqua James.

« Il a dû faire quelque chose de vraiment important pour que papa dise quelque chose comme ça, » dit Al plus gaiement.

« Ouais, souviens-toi juste de ça pour les prochains chapitres... ou le livre entier, plutôt, » dit Teddy.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Al, confus.

« Parce qu'il va agir comme un vrai salaud, et que pire il deviendra, plus gros le changement devra être, » répondit Teddy.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il a fait? » demanda Al.

« Non, » fit Teddy en secouant la tête.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils. Il savait ce que Severus avait fait, le bon comme le mauvais ( les gros trucs, du moins,) mais il n'allait pas leur dire.

_« Oh, Sev, pourquoi dois-tu le haïr? » fit tristement Lily._

_« Je ne savais pas que tu étais proche de Rogue, » dit Frank. « Je veux dire, tout le monde sait à quel point ceux-là et Rogue et battaient mais... »_

_« Nous étions amis... mais nous nous sommes séparés, » fit tristement Lily._

_« C'est un peu étrange, » dit Frank. « Je veux dire, il était à Serpentard et semblait suivre les croyances de Voldemort, et tu es Née-Moldue... »_

_« C'est pourquoi notre amitié est tombée, » dit Lily, et James la prit dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il avait joué un rôle dans la séparation de Lily avec son ami, et même s'il détestait l'idiot graisseux et pensait qu'elle était mieux sans lui, il se sentait toujours mal pour ça (vu que ça la blessait autant)._

**Le cours avait lieu dans l'un des cachots. Il y faisait plus froid que dans le reste du château et les animaux qui flottaient dans des bocaux de formol alignés le long des murs rendaient l'endroit encore plus effrayant. **

**Rogue commença par faire l'appel. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au nom de Harry, il marqua une pause. **

**« Ah oui, dit-il. Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle... célébrité.**

« Et bien... C'est vrai, » sourit James.

« Tu sais que papa ne va pas aimer, » grommela Al.

_« Et ici commence ma torture, » grimaça Harry._

_« C'était si mauvais? » demanda Alice._

_« C'était pire, » fit sinistrement Neville. « Une torture quotidienne. »_

**Drago Malefoy et ses amis Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent en se cachant derrière leurs mains. Rogue acheva de faire l'appel et releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de Hagrid mais ils n'avaient pas la même chaleur. Ils étaient vides et froids comme l'entrée d'un tunnel. **

« Argh, ça flanque la chair de poule, » dit Victoire. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il regardait autant les yeux de Rogue, de toute façon? »

**« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il. **

**Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais on entendait distinctement chaque mot. Tout comme le professeur McGonagall, Rogue avait le don de maintenir sans effort le silence dans une classe.**

_« Arrête de le comparer aux personnes que nous aimons, Harry, » cria Sirius ce qui entraîna tout le monde à rire._

_« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais McGonagall, » dit Frank._

« Bien sûr qu'il aime McGonagall. Tu es obligé d'avoir un bon adversaire pour jouer des tours et essayer de l'éviter, » dit James.

_« Tu plaisantes? » rit Sirius. « C'est la meilleure! C'est super de voir jusqu'où tu peux la pousser avant qu'elle ne se lâche. »_

_« D'ailleurs, au bout d'un moment, nous avons découvert que la plupart du temps où nous avons les plus gros ennuis, c'est quand elle trouve, en fait, que ce que nous avons fait était drôle, » sourit James._

« Vraiment? » fit James.

« Dans ce cas, je crois qu'elle nous a trouvé drôle plus d'une fois, » rit Fred.

**« Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon**

« Wow, je pense que j'aurais peut-être aimé qu'il soit mon professeur. Ça a l'air cool, » dit Teddy.

« Désolée de te dire ceci mon amour, mais je ne crois pas qu'il t'aurais apprécier plus qu'il n'aurait apprécié Harry, » sourit Victoire. « Surtout étant donné que tu es nul en potions. »

« Tu as raison... et je suis a Gryffondor et le fils d'un Maraudeur, » sourit Teddy.

**si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. **

_« Ce n'était pas un si mauvais discours jusqu'à ce qu'il vous traite de bande de cornichons, » dit Frank._

**Cette entrée en matière fut suivie d'un long silence. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard en levant les sourcils. Hermione Granger était assise tout au bord de sa chaise et avait visiblement hâte de prouver qu'elle n'avait rien d'un cornichon.**

« Naturellement, » rit Hugo.

_« Bien sûr, petite Miss Parfaite, » fit Sirius._

« Hé, la ferme, » grogna Hugo.

« Hugo, tu as pratiquement dit ce qu'il a dit, » fit Rose en secouant la tête.

« C'est faux, » s'offusqua Hugo. « Du moins, pas de la façon dont il l'a dit. »

_« Hé! » s'exclama Neville._

**« Potter ! dit soudain Rogue. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?**

« Nous venons tout juste d'apprendre ça! » s'exclama Rose. « D'accord, je le savais en première année, au bout d'un certain temps, mais il est impossible que oncle Harry le sache! »

« Mais je pari que tante Mione le sait, » sourit Teddy.

_« La Goutte du Mort Vivant, » répondit immédiatement Lily. « Mais ce n'est pas une potion de première année, Sev. »_

**Poudre de quoi, infusion de quoi ? Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui parut aussi décontenancé que lui. La main d'Hermione s'était levée à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.**

_Lily leva les écarquilla les yeux à ça. Cette fille devait avoir mit la main sur des livres avancés si elle savait ça._

« Ouais, maman s'est procurée des livres avancés dans toutes les matières parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être derrière, » sourit Rose.

**« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, répondit Harry. **

**Rogue eut un rictus méprisant. **

**« Apparemment, la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie,**

« Hmph, » firent tous les Potter.

**dit-il sans prêter la moindre attention à la main levée d'Hermione. **

**« Essayons encore une fois, Potter, reprit Rogue. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ? **

« Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, » répondit Rose. « C'est un peu plus raisonnable. »

_« Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre. Au moins, ça c'est enseigné en première année, » fit Lily._

_« Oui, mais pas avant le dernier trimestre, » dit Remus._

**Hermione leva à nouveau la main comme si elle essayait de toucher le plafond, mais Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait bien être un bézoard. Il essaya de ne pas regarder Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient secoués d'un fou rire.**

« Comme s'ils savaient! » se moqua James.

« Je doute que Crabbe et Goyle le saurait, ils ont l'air d'idiot, » dit Scorpius. « Mais papa était très bon en potions, il devait savoir ça. »

**« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, dit-il.**

**« Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? **

« Il le raille en plus des insultes, » fit James avec un regard noir en direction du livre.

**Harry se força à ne pas baisser les yeux devant le regard glacé du professeur. En fait, il avait bel et bien ouvert ses livres quand il était encore chez les Dursley, mais Rogue ne pouvait pas exiger de lui qu'il ait retenu tout ce que contenait le manuel intitulé Mille herbes et champignons magiques. Rogue ne faisait toujours pas attention à la main frémissante d'Hermione. **

**« Potter, reprit le professeur, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?**

« Est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas la même chose? » demanda Rose.

_« Ce n'est pas juste, c'est une question piège, » dit Lily. « C'est la même plante connue aussi sous le nom d'aconit. »_

**Cette fois, Hermione se leva, la main toujours tendue au-dessus de sa tête.**

_« Mon dieu, elle est vraiment pressée, » rit Sirius. « Lily, tu savais ces réponses en première année? »_

_« Oui, mais probablement pas le premier cours. »_

_« Alors cette fille est pire que toi et Remus combinés. »_

« Ce n'est pas pire... » siffla Rose.

**« Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry avec calme. Mais je crois qu'Hermione le sait. Vous aurez peut-être plus de chance avec elle.**

« C'est bien papa, ne laisse pas ça te démoraliser! » applaudit James.

_« Désolé Cornedrue, mais il a définitivement hérité de l'impertinence de Lily, » rit Sirius._

**Il y eut quelques rires. Rogue, en revanche, n'avait pas l'air content. **

**« Asseyez-vous ! lança-t-il à Hermione. Pour votre information, Potter, sachez que le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant. Un bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Quant au napel et au tue-loup, il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre note ?**

« Tu ne leur a pas dit de le faire, » rétorqua Fred.

**Il y eut un soudain bruissement de plumes et de parchemins. **

**« Et votre impertinence coûtera un point à Gryffondor, Potter, ajouta Rogue.**

_« Ce n'est pas juste, » dit Sirius en faisant la moue._

_« En fait, ce n'était pas si mauvais, » fit Harry en haussant les épaules. « J'ai répondu en quelque sorte. »_

« Mais il t'a complètement incité à le faire, » s'indigna Al.

_« Mais... »_

**Il répartit alors les élèves deux par deux et leur fit préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Il passait et repassait parmi les élèves, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui, en les regardant peser des orties séchées et écraser des crochets de serpent. Chacun eut droit à de sévères critiques, sauf Malefoy pour qui il semblait éprouver de la sympathie. **

« Papa dit qu'il venait au Manoir de temps en s'entendait bien avec grand-père, » dit Scorpius ( le dernier mot sortit amèrement. Il haïssait vraiment son grand-père, même s'il aimait chèrement sa grand-mère ).

**Brusquement, un nuage de fumée verte accompagné d'un sifflement sonore emplit le cachot. Neville Londubat s'était débrouillé pour faire fondre le chaudron de Seamus et leur potion se répandait sur le carrelage en rongeant les chaussures des élèves. Un instant plus tard, toute la classe était debout sur les tabourets et Neville, aspergé de potion lorsque le chaudron avait fondu, gémissait de douleur tandis que des furoncles lui poussaient sur les bras et les jambes.**

« Pauvre oncle Neville, » soupira Lily.

**« Imbécile !**

_« Hé! Ne t'avises pas de dire ça! » cria Alice._

_« Je pense que Slughorn était un meilleur enseignant. Il avait peut-être ses favoris, mais au moins il était assez sympathique avec le reste d'entre nous, » dit Remus._

_« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu n'étais pas un de ses favoris, Remus, » fit gentiment Lily. Il avait toujours été le Maraudeur avec lequel elle s'entendait le mieux. En fait, elle pouvait dire qu'elle le considérait comme son ami depuis leur troisième année._

_« Ce n'est vraiment pas si dur à deviner: J'étais un loup-garou, donc je n'avais pas vraiment d'avenir, » dit Remus tandis que les deux autres Maraudeurs s'offusquaient._

Teddy fronça les sourcils à ça. Il n'aimait vraiment pas les préjugés qu'il entendait sur les loup-garous (et même certains étaient dirigés contre lui).

_« C'est pourquoi tu avais autant d'antipathie envers Slughorn, » Lily sourit à James. « À défaut d'autre chose, James, tu es un bon ami. »_

**gronda Rogue en faisant disparaître d'un geste de la main la potion répandue sur le sol. J'imagine que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu ? **

**Neville pleurnichait et des furoncles lui poussaient à présent sur le nez.**

**« Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, ordonna Rogue à Seamus. **

**Puis il se tourna vers Harry et Ron qui avaient préparé leur potion à côté de Neville.**

**« Potter, pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas ajouter les épines tout de suite ?**

« Parce qu'il était trop occupé à sa propre potion, » se moqua Rose.

**Vous pensiez que s'il ratait sa potion, vous auriez l'air plus brillant ? Voilà qui va coûter un point de plus à Gryffondor. **

_« Là, c'était complètement injuste! » cria Sirius._

« Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi, » fit James, d'une voix pleine de venin.

_« C'est horrible, » dit Alice._

**C'était tellement injuste que Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Ron lui donna un petit coup de pied pour l'en dissuader. **

**« Laisse tomber, chuchota-t-il. Il paraît qu'il peut devenir très méchant quand il s'y met.**

« Il le peut vraiment, » dit Scorpius. « C'était intelligent de la part de Mr Weasley. »

« Appelle le Ron, » dit Rose.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le voudrait, » dit Scorpius. Ron l'acceptait beaucoup moins que Harry.

« Ça lui passera, » fit Rose en haussant les épaules. « D'ailleurs, il ne peut pas t'entendre. »

« D'accord, » soupira Scorpius.

**Lorsqu'ils remontèrent du cachot, une heure plus tard, Harry remuait de sombres pensées et son moral était au plus bas. Il avait fait perdre deux points à Gryffondor dès la première semaine.**

« Deux points, » se moqua James. « C'est rien. »

**Pourquoi Rogue le haïssait-il ainsi ?**

_« Désolé, » dit James. « C'est ma faute. »_

_« Il devrait pourtant être suffisamment adulte pour ne pas s'en prendre à ton enfant, » fit Alice avec colère. « Et qu'est-ce que Neville a fait pour mériter sa colère? »_

« C'est juste son attitude anti-Gryffondors et toutes les autres Maisons qui sort, » soupira Scorpius.

**« Ne t'en fais pas, dit Ron. Rogue enlevait aussi des points à Gryffondor à cause de Fred et George. Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi chez Hagrid ?**

_« Peut-être que Ron n'est pas aussi aveugle que Sirius, » plaisanta Lily. _

_« Pas nécessairement, Sirius est doué pour te remonter le moral quand tu es bouleversé, » dit Remus._

« Papa est doué pour ça, lui aussi, » sourit Rose.

**A trois heures moins cinq, ils quittèrent le château et traversèrent le parc. Hagrid habitait une petite maison de bois en bordure de la Forêt interdite. Une arbalète et une paire de bottes en caoutchouc étaient posées à côté de la porte. **

**Lorsque Harry frappa, un grand fracas retentit à l'intérieur de la maison, accompagné d'aboiements sonores. Puis, la voix de Hagrid domina le vacarme: **

**« Ça suffit, Crockdur ! dit-il. Va-t'en de là.**

« Wow, tu veux dire que Crockdur aboyait, » fit Fred d'une voix incrédule. Tout ce que faisait ce chien, c'était rester étendu sur son lit en se levant uniquement pour manger.

**Le visage hirsute de Hagrid apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. **

**« Du calme, Crockdur !**

**Il fit entrer Harry et Ron en s'efforçant de retenir par son collier un énorme ****molosse noir.**

**La maison ne comportait qu'une seule pièce. Des jambons et des faisans étaient suspendus au plafond, et une bouilloire en cuivre était posée sur le feu. Un coin de la pièce était occupé par un lit massif recouvert d'une courtepointe en patchwork. **

**« Faites comme chez vous, dit Hagrid en lâchant Crockdur qui bondit aussitôt sur Ron et entreprit de lui lécher consciencieusement les oreilles. A l'image de son maître, Crockdur était beaucoup moins féroce qu'il ne le paraissait. **

_« Oui, son nom sonne dangereux mais il est inoffensif. Ce sont les... créatures avec des noms mignons ou normaux dont il faut s'inquiéter, » rit Remus._

« Ne m'en parle pas, » fit Teddy. Il avait eu affaire avec plus d'un des animaux dingues de Hagrid, surtout vu qu'il était doué avec eux.

**« Je vous présente Ron, dit Harry à Hagrid qui versait de l'eau chaude dans une grande théière et disposait des biscuits maison sur une assiette.**

**« Encore un Weasley, à ce que je vois, remarqua Hagrid en regardant les taches de rousseur de Ron.**

_« Oh, belle façon de le faire se sentir spécial, Hagrid, » fit sarcastiquement Lily._

**J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à poursuivre tes frères jumeaux quand il leur prenait l'envie d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt.**

**Les biscuits faillirent leur casser les dents, mais Ron et Harry firent semblant de les trouver délicieux.**

« Ce qu'il y a de mieux à connaître Hagrid toute sa vie, c'est que tu n'as jamais à essayer sa cuisine, » dit Al.

« Une information que vous auriez pu partager avec moi avant que j'aille manger là-bas, » s'offusqua Scorpius.

« Mais c'était drôle, » rit Rose. « Surtout quand tu essayais d'être poli avec lui. »

« Quels supers ami, j'ai hérité, » gémit Scorpius.

**Ils lui racontèrent leur première semaine de classe pendant que Crockdur, la tête posée sur les genoux de Harry, bavait abondamment sur sa robe de sorcier. **

**Harry et Ron furent enchantés d'entendre Hagrid qualifier Rusard de « vieille ganache ».**

**« Et un de ces jours, j'aimerais bien présenter son horrible Miss Teigne à Crockdur. A chaque fois que j'entre dans l'école, elle me suit partout. Impossible de se débarrasser d'elle. C'est Rusard qui me l'envoie. **

**Lorsque Harry lui raconta ce qui s'était passé pendant le cours de Rogue, Hagrid lui fit la même réponse que Ron: il ne fallait pas y prêter attention, Rogue n'avait jamais aimé grand monde parmi ses élèves.**

**« Mais moi, on dirait vraiment qu'il me hait, insista Harry.**

**« Tu dis des bêtises, assura Hagrid. Pourquoi donc te haïrait-il ? **

**Mais Harry remarqua que Hagrid avait détourné les yeux en disant cela. **

« Hagrid n'a jamais été un très bon menteur, » sourit Al

_« Ouais, Hagrid serait au courant de sa haine envers moi, » rit James d'une voix douloureuse._

**« Comment va ton frère Charlie ? demanda Hagrid à Ron. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Il savait très bien s'y prendre avec les animaux. **

_« Il n'est pas très subtile dans ses tactiques de diversion, » rit Remus._

**Pendant que Ron lui parlait de Charlie, Harry prit un morceau de journal posé sur la table, C'était un article découpé dans La Gazette du sorcier: **

_**« LE CAMBRIOLAGE DE GRINGOTT'S »** _

_**L'enquête sur le cambriolage qui s'est produit le 31 juillet dans les locaux de la banque Gringotts se poursuit. La piste suivie par les enquêteurs devrait les mener dans les milieux de la magie noire. **_

_**Les gobelins de Gringotts ont répété que rien n'avait été volé. La chambre forte fracturée avait en effet été vidée le même jour. **_

_**« Mais nous ne vous révélerons pas ce qu'elle contenait et, dans votre propre intérêt, nous vous conseillons vivement de ne pas vous mêler de cette affaire », a ****déclaré le porte-parole des gobelins.** _

« Oui, les gobelins sont vraiment charmants, n'est-ce pas? » rit Fred.

**Harry se souvenait de ce que Ron lui avait dit dans le train: il y avait eu une tentative de cambriolage à Gringotts. Mais il ne lui avait pas précisé la date à laquelle elle avait eu lieu.**

**« Hagrid ! s'exclama Harry. Ce cambriolage à Gringotts s'est passé le jour de mon anniversaire ! Ça aurait pu arriver pendant qu'on y était ! **

_« Ton anniversaire est le 31 Juillet, » sourit Lily._

_« Hé! Attends! Ce n'est pas le 31 Juillet, aujourd'hui! Je veux mon argent! » fit Sirius sans vraiment se soucier de l'argent._

_« Et bien, c'est de mon point de vue, » dit Harry. « J'ai quitté mon époque à mon anniversaire. »_

_« Ok, » convint Sirius._

**Cette fois, il n'y avait vraiment aucun doute: Hagrid fuyait le regard de Harry. Il poussa un grognement et lui offrit un autre biscuit. Harry relut l'article. La chambre forte fracturée avait été vidée le même jour. Hagrid avait vidé la chambre forte numéro 713, si on pouvait appeler ça vider. Il n'avait pris qu'un petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft. Était-ce donc cela que les voleurs avaient voulu dérober ?**

« Il semble que l'esprit de Harry fonctionnait déjà comme celui d'un Auror, » sourit Teddy.

_« Je vois que tu mets les pièces ensembles rapidement, toi aussi, » sourit Remus._

_« Mais pas aussi vite que vous, » fit Harry en faisant la moue._

**Lorsqu'il revint au château avec Ron, leurs poches pleines de biscuits qu'ils avaient été trop polis pour refuser, Harry estima qu'aucun des cours qu'il avait suivis jusqu'à présent ne lui avait donné autant à penser que cette visite chez Hagrid. Il se demanda où pouvait bien se trouver le fameux paquet, à présent. Si c'était bien ce que cherchaient les voleurs, Hagrid l'avait emporté juste à temps ! Harry se posait aussi une autre question: Hagrid avait-il quelque chose à lui cacher au sujet de Rogue et de l'antipathie qu'il lui avait manifestée ?**

_« C'est fini, » dit Harry. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est à nouveau ton tour, Lunard, ou est-ce que nous commençons un nouvel ordre? »_

_« Peu importe, » dit Remus en prenant le livre. « Mais je lis la suite. »_

« De toute évidence, papa est un grand lecteur, lui aussi. » souri Teddy.

« C'était la fin du chapitre, » dit Fred en tendant le livre à Scorpius. « Tu es le seul qui reste. »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors?<strong>

**Reviews, s'il vous plait!**


	9. Duel à Minuit

**Chapitre 9! J'espère que vous l'aimerez parce qu'il est vraiment long celui-là! Je m'efforce de continuer à poster à interval régulier et je suis vraiment désolée si parfois, ça met plus de temps que prévu.**

**Comme toujours, rien n'est à moi.. blabla bla...**

* * *

><p><strong>«« Duel à minuit, »<strong>_ lut Remus. Ça semble intéressant, »_ lut Scorpius.

« On dirait que nos pères vont se battre, » dit Al.

« Et bien, s'ils sont comme nous, ils ne peuvent pas encore faire grand-chose à l'autre, » dit Scorpius. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un duel et aucun d'eux n'avait put jeter un sort capable de blesser l'autre.

« Je suppose, » rit Al. « Je pense toujours que tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir défier Rose... tu aurais eu ton... »

« Ça n'arrivera jamais alors de ramener ça sur le tapis, » s'offusqua Rose. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ais affronté. »

_« Ça semble stupide, » fit Lily en foudroyant son fils du regard._

« C'est exactement mon sentiment, » souffla à nouveau Rose.

**Harry avait toujours cru qu'il était impossible de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi détestable que Dudley, mais c'était avant de faire la connaissance de Drago Malefoy. Les Gryffondor pensaient n'avoir que le cours de potions en commun avec les Serpentard.**

« La plupart de nos cours à nous sont communs, » dit Al.

« Ça change tous les ans, Al, » fit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel. « James et Lily n'ont pratiquement pas de classes en commun avec les Serpentard. »

« Je sais, je me demandais juste pourquoi nous en avions autant avec eux, » dit Al, pensif. « Tu crois que McGonagall voulait voir si nous pouvions nous entendre? »

« Peut-être, » fit Rose, elle aussi pensive. « Elle semblait particulièrement intéressée à ce que Scorp et toi fassiez la paix. »

« C'était juste parce qu'elle n'aimait pas le chaos que vous causiez tous les deux, » dit Victoire qui avait été Préfète-en-Chef cette année-là. « Mais ça ne me surprendrait pas de McGonagall d'avoir voulu que vous vous entendiez... cela à conduit, d'avoir deux personnes aussi prestigieuses s'appréciant, à ce que l'animosité entre les deux Maisons baisse dramatiquement. »

« Et bien, ça donne à notre amitié une sonorité charmante, » fit sarcastiquement Scorpius.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment important pour nous de toute façon, » dit Al en haussant les épaules. « Si je ne t'aimais je n'aurais jamais été ton ami. »

« C'est vrai, » sourit Scorpius.

**Hélas, une note au tableau d'affichage les informa que les cours de vol sur balai seraient également communs entre les deux maisons.**

**« On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, marmonna Harry. Je n'attendais que ça: me ridiculiser devant Malefoy en essayant de manier un manche à balai. **

« Comme si papa pouvait se ridiculiser quand il est sur un balai, » se moqua James.

_« Es-tu doué sur un balai? » demanda James toujours déçu que son fils ne partage pas son obsession du Quidditch. »_

_« Ouais, je suis plutôt doué, » fit Harry en haussant les épaules._

**Les leçons de vol étaient celles qu'il attendait avec le plus d'impatience.**

**« Qui te dit que tu vas te ridiculiser ? répondit Ron. Je sais que Malefoy se vante toujours d'être un grand joueur de Quidditch, mais ça ne coûte rien de le dire. Il faudra voir sur le terrain. **

« Ce n'est pas que de la vantardise, » fit Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel. « Papa est vraiment bon au Quidditch, lui aussi. »

_« Il a probablement raison, Harry, » dit Sirius._

**Il est vrai que Malefoy parlait beaucoup de balais volants. Il se plaignait à haute voix du fait que les premières années n'étaient jamais dans l'équipe de leur Maison**

« Dans ce cas, il ne va pas aimer ce qui va arrive ensuite, » ricana James.

**et il racontait sans cesse des histoires dont il était le héros et qui se terminaient invariablement par une poursuite haletante à l'issue de laquelle il échappait de justesse à un hélicoptère piloté par des Moldus.**

« Comment est-ce qu'il sait, pour les hélicoptères? » demanda Rose.

« Heu... c'est une longue histoire. Disons juste que grand-père Malfoy a eu... quelques ennuis avec les plissés Moldus une fois, » fit Scorpius avec un sourire narquois.

« Policiers, » corrigea Rose, un peu ennuyée par le manque de réelles informations.

**Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à se vanter, A l'en croire, Seamus Finnigan avait également passé le plus clair de son enfance à faire des acrobaties aériennes en pleine campagne. Même Ron racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait failli, entrer en collision avec un deltaplane alors qu'il pilotait le vieux balai de Charlie. Tous les élèves issus de familles de sorciers parlaient sans cesse de Quidditch.**

_« Le Quidditch. C'est tout ce à quoi vous, les garçons, pouvez pensez? » renifla Lily. « Et vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne vous ait jamais fait savoir que je n'y était pas complètement inutile? Qui voudrait parler du Quidditch toute la journée? »_

« Moi, » dit James et tout le monde sembla être d'accord avec lui, sauf Victoire ( qui n'avait jamais beaucoup joué) et Rose ( qui était une excellente joueuse et adorait ce sport mais qui pouvait penser à beaucoup de chose dont elle préfèrerait faire plutôt que «parler» de Quidditch).

**Ron avait déjà eu une longue dispute avec Dean Thomas, qui partageait leur dortoir, à propos du football. Ron ne voyait pas ce qu'on pouvait bien trouver d'intéressant à un jeu qui ne comportait qu'une seule balle et où il était interdit de voler.**

« Mais papa aime le football, maintenant, » dit Hugo.

« Oui, après que grand-père Duncan lui ait appris les subtilités du jeu, » dit Rose. Elle avait entendu son père le dire assez souvent pour savoir que c'était vrai. « Mais il pense toujours que le Quidditch est beaucoup mieux. »

« C'est parce que ça l'est! » firent Hugo et James.

**Un soir Harry avait surpris Ron en train de tapoter une affiche de Dean représentant l'équipe de football de West Ham pour essayer, en vain, de faire bouger les joueurs.**

Rose leva les yeux au ciel tandis que tout le monde riait à ça.

_Tout le monde rit à ça._

**Neville, en revanche, n'était jamais monté sur un balai. Sa grand-mère s'y était toujours opposée. Harry songeait en son for intérieur que c'était une sage décision, étant donné le nombre incroyable d'accidents que Neville avait déjà eu dans sa vie en restant les deux pieds sur terre.**

_« Ce n'est pas très gentil, » firent Alice et Lily._

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, c'est plutôt vrai, » dit Neville en se souvenant de sa première leçon de vol._

« Ça sonne prometteur, » sourit narquoisement Fred.

**Quant à Hermione, elle redoutait autant que Neville la première leçon de vol,**

_« Oui, parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux apprendre à partir d'un livre, » rit Sirius._

« Non, mais papa dit qu'elle a beaucoup essayer, » rit Hugo.

« Ça n'a pas beaucoup aidé, » sourit Rose.

« Elle n'est pas heu... horrible, » dit Hugo.

**car c'était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas apprendre par cœur dans un livre — et pourtant elle avait essayé ! **

**Le premier cours de balai volant devait avoir lieu le jeudi. Au petit déjeuner, elle leur infligea les stupides conseils en matière de vol qu'elle avait trouvés à la bibliothèque dans un livre intitulé Le Quidditch à travers les âges.**

« C'est un livre génial, » dit James. « Il te dit tout sur les jeux et les règles et te donne des conseils pour commettre des fautes. »

« Il ne te donne pas des conseil sur comment commettre des fautes, » siffla Rose. « Il y a la liste de toutes les fautes qui ont été commises, mais... »

« Comme je disais... il te dit comment commettre des fautes, » fit James avec un sourire narquois.

« N'importe quoi, » souffla Rose.

_« Oh, fiche leur un peu la paix, » dit Sirius._

_« Et pourquoi pas toi, » fit froidement Neville, ce que Harry apprécia. Peu importe combien il aimait son parrain, s'il ne laissait pas Hermione tranquille bientôt, Harry allait mordre._

« Il devrait mordre maintenant, » marmonna Hugo.

**Neville buvait ses paroles, dans l'espoir d'apprendre quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à tenir sur un balai mais tous les autres furent ravis que l'arrivée du courrier interrompe la conférence d'Hermione.**

**Harry n'avait pas reçu la moindre lettre depuis le petit mot de Hagrid, ce que Malefoy avait tout de suite remarqué. Le hibou grand duc de celui-ci lui apportait sans cesse des colis de bonbons qu'il ouvrait avec jubilation à la table des Serpentard.**

« Abruti, » marmonna James.

« Est-ce que tu vas faire ça souvent? » gémit Scorpius.

« Aussi souvent qu'il sera un abruti, » sourit narquoisement James.

**Ce matin-là, un hibou apporta à Neville un paquet que lui envoyait sa grand-mère. Il l'ouvrit fébrilement et montra à tout le monde une boule de verre de la taille d'une grosse bille qui semblait remplie de fumée.**

« C'est un Rapeltout, » dit Teddy. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens pensent que c'est une si bonne invention. Tout ce que ça fait, c'est te dire que tu as oublié quelque chose, ça ne t'aides pas à te souvenir de ce que t'as oublié. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, » dit Rose.

**« C'est un Rapeltout ! expliqua-t-il. Ça sert à se souvenir de ce qu'on a oublié de faire. Ma grand-mère me l'a envoyé parce qu'elle trouve que je suis étourdi. Regardez, il suffit de la tenir dans sa main, comme ça et si on a oublié quelque chose, elle devient rouge.**

_« Je n'ai jamais vu l'utilité d'un Rapeltout, » dit Remus. « Ça te dit que tu as oublié quelque chose, pas ce que tu as oublié. »_

Teddy sourit à ça, mais ne dit rien.

**Neville fronça les sourcils: dans sa main, la boule était devenue écarlate. Pendant qu'il essayait de se rappeler ce qu'il avait oublié, Drago Malefoy passa près de la table des Gryffondor et prit le Rapeltout des mains de Neville.**

« Abruti, » répéta James avec un sourire narquois en direction de Scorpius, qui, cette fois, ne gémit pas ou ne donna quelconque réaction que James recherchais ( c'était la meilleure façon de traiter avec lui dans cette situation).

**Harry et Ron se levèrent d'un bond. Ils n'auraient pas été mécontents d'avoir un prétexte pour se battre avec Malefoy,**

« Idiots, vous êtes dans la Grande Salle, » gémit Rose.

**mais le professeur McGonagall accourut aussitôt.**

_« C'est bien, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous battre, les garçons, » dit Lily._

_« Je sais maman, mais Malfoy me tape vraiment sur les nerfs parfois, » sourit Harry._

« Je ne te le fais pas dire, » fit Al avec un sourire narquois tandis que Scorpius émettait un petit rire.

_« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais quand même, » fit Lily en haussant les épaules._

**« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle. **

**« C'est Malefoy qui m'a pris mon Rapeltout, gémit Neville. **

**Malefoy fit une grimace et laissa retomber la boule de verre sur la table. **

**« C'était simplement pour jeter un coup d'œil, dit-il avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Crabbe et de Goyle.**

**A trois heures et demie, cet après-midi-là, les élèves de Gryffondor sortirent dans le parc pour se rendre sur le lieu de leur première leçon de vol. Le ciel était clair et les vastes pelouses ondulaient sous une faible brise. Le terrain se trouvait du côté opposé à la Forêt interdite dont on voyait les arbres se balancer au loin. **

**Les Serpentard étaient déjà là, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de balais soigneusement alignés sur le sol. Harry avait entendu Fred et George se plaindre de la qualité des balais de l'école**

« Ouais, c'est parce qu'ils sont horribles, » dit James. « J'ai même eu un peu de mal à voler avec eux pendant la première leçon. »

« Et bien, c'est parce que tu ne sais pas voler, » sourit narquoisement Al.

« La ferme, » fit James. Il essaya de lui lancer un oreiller mais se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger (Teddy, en voyant les signes de dangers, avait produit un sortilèges pour empêcher James de riposter).

**qui se mettaient à vibrer quand on volait trop haut ou qui tiraient un peu trop à gauche.**

**Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol, arriva bientôt. Elle avait des cheveux courts et gris et des yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon.**

« Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi ils étaient comme ça, » songea Rose.

« Elle ne te le dira pas si tu lui demandes, » dit James en faisant la moue.

**« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? aboya-t-elle. Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Allez, dépêchez-vous ! **

**Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son balai: il était vieux et pas en très bon état.**

**« Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai, ordonna Madame Bibine, et dites : « Debout ! » **

**« Debout ! crièrent les élèves à l'unisson. **

**Le balai de Harry lui sauta aussitôt dans la main, mais ce fut un des rares à le faire.**

_« Tu l'as fait faire sauter directement. Ça veut dire que tu as un don, » dit James en devenant encore plus triste par le fait que son fils n'aimait pas le Quidditch. Il aurait probablement été bon._

« Aw, pauvre grand-père, » fit Lily avec un sourire narquois tandis que James riait à gorge déployée.

**Celui d'Hermione Granger fit simplement un tour sur lui-même et celui de Neville ne bougea pas. Les balais étaient peut-être comme les chevaux, songea Harry, quand on avait peur, ils le sentaient**

« C'est une intéressante théorie, » dit Teddy. « Peut-être que je ferais quelques recherches. »

**et le tremblement dans la voix de Neville indiquait clairement qu'il aurait préféré garder les deux pieds sur terre.**

_« J'ai toujours pensé ça moi aussi, » dit Remus._

**Madame Bibine leur montra ensuite comment enfourcher le manche sans glisser. Elle passa devant chacun pour corriger la position et Harry et Ron furent enchantés de l'entendre dire à Malefoy qu'il tenait très mal son balai.**

« Les Malfoys ont juste une différente façon de faire les choses, » dit Scorpius. « Ce n'est peut-être pas la façon standard, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est fausse. »

« D'ailleurs, pour chacune des différentes positions, la prise est un peu différente, » dit Rose. « Peut-être qu'il a prit cette prise pour correspondre à la position qu'il sait il jouera. »

« Tous les Malfoys sont des Attrapeurs, » fit fièrement Scorpius. « Ça peut expliquer la prise que nous apprenons. »

_« Bon à savoir, » rit Sirius._

**« Et maintenant, dit le professeur, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux...**

**Mais Neville était si nerveux et il avait si peur de ne pas réussir à décoller qu'il se lança avant que Madame Bibine ait eu le temps de porter le sifflet à ses lèvres. **

_« Oh non, je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas ça du tout, » dit Alice, inquiète._

**« Redescends, mon garçon ! Ordonna-t-elle.**

**Mais Neville s'éleva dans les airs comme un bouchon de champagne. Il était déjà à trois mètres. Il monta jusqu'à six mètres. Harry vit son visage se décomposer tandis qu'il regardait le sol s'éloigner. Il eut un haut-le-corps, glissa du balai et... **

**BAM !**

**Il y eut un bruit sourd, puis un horrible craquement et Neville se retrouva face contre terre, le nez dans le gazon.**

« Pauvre oncle Neville, » dit Neville.

_« Est-ce que ça va? » demanda Alice en étreignant son fils._

« C'est arrivé il y des années... heu.. pour le Neville dans la pièce, du moins. Bien sûr qu'il va bien, » dit Fred.

_« Je vais bien, maman, » dit Neville, le visage rouge. « Je me suis juste blessé au bras. »_

**Son balai continua de s'élever de plus en plus haut, puis dériva lentement vers la Forêt interdite avant de disparaître à l'horizon. **

**Madame Bibine était penchée sur Neville, le teint aussi pâle que lui.**

**« Poignet cassé, murmura-t-elle. Allez, viens mon garçon, lève-toi, ce n'est pas grave. **

**Elle se tourna alors vers les autres élèves.**

**« Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie, dit-elle. Et vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon, je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard.**

**Neville, le visage ruisselant de larmes, la main crispée sur son poignet, clopina à côté de Madame Bibine qui le tenait par l'épaule. Dès qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, Malefoy éclata de rire.**

**« Vous avez vu sa tête, à ce mollasson ? S'exclama-t-il.**

« Abruti, » marmonna à nouveau James.

_« La ferme, idiot! » hurla Sirius qui semblait vraiment furieux._

_« Sirius, je ne savais pas que c'était important pour toi, » dit Alice à moitié en plaisantant et à moitié sérieuse._

_« C'est un type bien, et un ami de Harry, » dit Sirius comme si c'était la seule raison dont il avait besoin._

« Ou plutôt la seule raison dont il avait besoin, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un Malfoy, » fit James avec un sourire narquois.

_« Bien que la plupart des gens pensent que la principale qualité des Maraudeurs est de semer la pagaille, c'est en réalité leur amitié, » dit Lily en s'appuyant contre son petit ami._

_« Tu peux parler, tu étais une des plus venimeuses partisanes pour haïr les Maraudeurs, » plaisanta Sirius._

_« Jusqu'à ce que je découvre la chose sur l'amitié et réalise que vous n'étiez pas les idiots que faisiez croire à tout le monde que vous étiez, » dit Lily._

**Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire à leur tour. **

**« Tais-toi, Malefoy, lança sèchement Parvati Patil.**

**« Tu prends la défense de Londubat, Parvati ? s'exclama Pansy Parkinson, une fille de Serpentard au visage dur. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les gros pleurnichards.**

**« Regardez ! s'écria Malefoy. **

**Il se précipita soudain à l'endroit où Neville était tombé et ramassa quelque chose dans l'herbe. **

**« C'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé, dit-il en montrant le Rapeltout qui étincelait dans sa main. **

**« Donne-moi ça, Malefoy, lança Harry d'une voix très calme.**

**Tout le monde cessa de parler pour regarder la suite des événements.**

« Oh, je sens une bagarre qui arrive, » sourit James.

**Malefoy eut un sourire mauvais. **

_« Hm, quelle genre de problème va arriver? » sourit Sirius._

**« Je vais le laisser quelque part pour que ce pauvre Neville puisse le retrouver. Au sommet d'un arbre, par exemple.**

**« Donne ça ! s'écria Harry. **

**Mais Malefoy avait déjà enfourché son balai et décolla aussitôt. Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il savait voler. **

« Naturellement, » fit Scorpius avec un sourire narquois.

**« Si tu y tiens tellement, viens le chercher, Potter, cria-t-il en volant autour de la cime d'un chêne.**

**Harry empoigna son balai.**

**« Non ! cria Hermione Granger. Madame Bibine nous a dit de ne pas bouger. Tu vas nous attirer des ennuis.**

« Comme si ça comptait, » dit Al.

« Argh, on dirait que oncle Harry écoutait maman tout autant que vous m'écoutez, » souffla Rose tandis que Al et Scorpius lui rendait un sourire narquois.

_« Oh, reste en dehors de ça, » fit Sirius. « Vas-y Harry et récupère le Rapeltout! »_

_« Non Harry, c'est juste stupide, » le réprimanda Lily._

**Mais Harry ne fit pas attention à elle. Il enfourcha le balai, donna un grand coup de pied par terre et s'éleva à toute vitesse. L'air lui sifflait aux oreilles et sa robe de sorcier flottait derrière lui. **

**Il ressentit une joie intense en découvrant soudain qu'il savait faire voler un balai sans avoir eu besoin d'apprendre. C'était quelque chose qui lui paraissait très naturel, très facile, et qui lui donnait une sensation merveilleuse.**

_« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch! » hurla James, incapable de s'en empêcher._

_« Neville rit à ça et tout le monde fixa Harry._

_« Harry, est-ce que tu joues au Quidditch? » demanda James, soudain suspicieux._

_« J'ai dit que je jouais, non? » se défendit Harry, sans regarder son père dans les yeux._

« Et il continue, » fit James en riant plus fort que jamais. « Papa est diabolique. »

**Lorsqu'il tira sur le manche pour monter encore un peu plus haut, il entendit s'élever de la pelouse les hurlements des filles qui le suivaient des yeux et une exclamation admirative de Ron. **

**Harry prit alors un virage serré pour faire face à Malefoy qui paraissait stupéfait.**

**« Donne-moi ça, s'écria Harry, ou je te fais tomber de ton balai ! **

**« Vraiment ? répliqua Malefoy qui essayait d'avoir l'air méprisant mais semblait plutôt inquiet.**

« Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry sache voler, » dit Scorpius.

**D'instinct, Harry savait parfaitement ce qu'il fallait faire. Il se pencha en avant, serra les mains sur le manche et son balai fonça sur Malefoy comme un javelot. Malefoy parvint de justesse à éviter Harry qui prit un virage en épingle à cheveux et fondit à nouveau sur son adversaire. En bas, des élèves applaudirent. **

_« Harry a un don, » dit Sirius en fixant son filleul d'un œil critique. Peut-être qu'il mentait pour son appréciation du Quidditch._

« Tu crois? » ricana Fred et tout les autres rirent.

**« Alors, Malefoy ! Crabbe et Goyle ne sont plus là pour te sauver la mise ? lança Harry. **

**Il sembla que Malefoy avait eu la même pensée.**

**« Attrape, si tu en es capable, cria-t-il.**

**Et il lança la boule de verre le plus haut possible.**

**Comme dans un film au ralenti, Harry vit la boule s'élever dans les airs puis amorcer sa chute. Il se pencha aussitôt en avant, abaissa le manche à balai et poursuivit la boule en fonçant vers le sol. Des cris se mêlaient au sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles, tandis qu'il fendait l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse. Soudain, il tendit la main et réussit à attraper la boule à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol, juste à temps pour pouvoir redresser le manche de son balai et atterrir en douceur sur la pelouse, en tenant le Rapeltout au creux de son poing.**

« Wow, c'était stupéfiant, » fit James et tout le monde eut l'air tout autant impressionné. « Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi doué... et il était sur un balai de l'école, nom d'un chien! »

« C'est plus impressionnant que je ne le pensais, » fit Al avec respect. « Pas étonnant qu'il soit entré dans l'équipe en première année. »

_« Mon dieu Merlin, cette prise était incroyable, » haleta James. « Dis moi que tu joues pour l'équipe de la Maison. »_

_« Harry est le meilleur Attrapeur que j'ai jamais vu, » rit Neville. _

_« J'adore le Quidditch, papa, » dit Harry, en riant lui aussi devant l'expression de tout le monde._

_« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! » hurla Lily après avoir surmonté son choc. « Ne fais plus jamais quelque chose aussi... aussi stupide à nouveau! Tu aurais pu te rompre le cou, tout ça pour un stupide Rapeltout...! »_

« C'était assez dangereux, » dit Rose. Mais elle était tellement habitué à ce que Harry soit si bon que ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment.

_« On s'en fiche Lily! Harry aime le Quidditch! » cria James en sautant sur place avant d'étreindre son fils._

_« Pas une mauvaise blague non plus, » rit Remus. « Tout le monde s'y est prit, Harry. »_

« C'était sacrément brillant, n'est-ce pas? » rit James.

_« C'était brillant, » fit Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry (non que ça fasse une différence)._

_« Garçons stupides, » souffla Lily. Mais si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle état heureuse du jeu de Harry. Elle n'avait pas vu son fils aussi heureux que maintenant, recevant les compliment des autres garçons._

**« HARRY POTTER !**

**Cette fois, ce fut son coeur qui sembla plonger dans sa poitrine à la même vitesse que le balai. Le professeur McGonagall courait vers lui.**

« Heureusement que c'était à propos du Quidditch, ou papa aurait été condamné, » dit Al. Tout le monde savait que le Professeur McGonagall était une grande fan de Quidditch.

**Harry se releva, les jambes tremblantes. **

**« Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard...**

**Elle étant dans un tel état de choc qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à parler et ses lunettes lançaient des éclairs furieux. **

**« Comment avez-vous pu oser... ? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou... **

_« Et voilà, tu ressemble à nouveau à McGonagall, » fit Sirius en taquinant Lily._

**« Ce n'est pas sa faute, professeur, intervint Ron, c'est Malefoy qui... **

**« Taisez-vous, Weasley. Venez avec moi, Potter.**

**Harry aperçut Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui arboraient un air triomphant en le regardant partir sur les talons du professeur McGonagall. Harry savait qu'il allait être renvoyé.**

« Non, tu vas être mis dans l'équipe de Quidditch, » fit Al avec un sourire narquois.

« Pas la meilleure façon de le décourage de faire quelque chose comme ça à nouveau, » souffla Rose.

_« Du calme Harry, elle ne va pas te renvoyer pour ça, » dit James en connaissance de cause. « Tu auras juste une retenue. »_

_« Non, » fit Harry en souriant et James se demanda ce que ça voulait dire._

**Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour se défendre, mais il avait l'impression que sa voix refusait de lui obéir. Le professeur McGonagall avançait à grands pas sans même le regarder et il lui fallait courir pour la suivre. Il n'avait pas tenu deux semaines. Dans dix minutes, il devrait faire sa valise. Que diraient les Dursley quand ils le verraient sur le pas de la porte ?**

« Oh, bougre, que diable fais-tu ici? » se moqua Fred.

**Il monta les marches de pierre, puis l'escalier de marbre. Le professeur McGonagall ne disait toujours rien.**

« C'était probablement sa façon de le punir... vu qu'elle allait le laisser s'en tirer facilement, elle était obligée de le torturer un peu, » fit James.

**Elle ouvrait les portes à la volée et arpentait les couloirs, Harry sur ses talons. Peut-être l'emmenait-elle dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il pensa à Hagrid qui s'était fait renvoyer mais qui avait pu rester à Poudlard comme garde-chasse. Peut-être pourrait-il devenir son assistant ? Il sentit son estomac se nouer à l'idée de voir Ron et les autres devenir sorciers tandis qu'il serait condamné à suivre Hagrid en portant son sac.**

« Ça serait horrible, » dit Lily.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas voir Harry Potter faire ça, » rit Scorpius.

**Le professeur s'arrêta soudain devant une salle de classe. Elle ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement. **

**« Excusez-moi, dit-elle au professeur qui donnait son cours dans la salle. **

**C'était Flitwick, le professeur d'enchantements. **

**« Puis-je vous emprunter du bois quelques instants ?**

**Du bois ? Avait-elle l'intention de lui donner des coups de bâton ? se demanda Harry, déconcerté.**

« Ils n'utilisent pas la cane à Poudlard, » se moqua Fred.

« Et tu le saurais, » sourit narquoisement Teddy.

_« Non, c'est impossible, » s'exclama James._

_Harry se contenta de rayonner._

**Mais Dubois était en fait un élève de cinquième année, un garçon solide qui avait l'air très étonné d'être ainsi arraché à son cours. **

**« Venez avec moi, tous les deux, dit le professeur McGonagall. **

**Ils la suivirent le long du couloir. Dubois lançait à Harry des regards surpris. **

**« Entrez là, ordonna le professeur. **

**Elle les fit entrer dans une classe vide où Peeves était occupé à écrire des gros mots au tableau.**

**« Dehors, Peeves ! Aboya-t-elle.**

**Peeves lança la craie dans une corbeille et fila dans le couloir en poussant des jurons. Le professeur McGonagall claqua la porte derrière lui et se planta devant les deux garçons. **

_« Allez, faites vite, » fit James, en bondissant._

**« Potter, je vous présente Olivier Dubois. Dubois, je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur.**

_« Oui! Tu es dans l'équipe en première année! » cria James tout excité._

_« Ouais, » sourit Harry._

_« C'est incroyable, » fit Frank, impressionné._

_« Tu es le meilleur! » cria James en étreignant son fils._

_Il fallut dix minute à James pour se calmer._

_« Tu crois qu'il sera plus fier de moi pour vaincre Voldemort ou entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch? » murmura Harry à Neville._

« C'est une question difficile, » dit James.

« Bien sûr que non, idiot... c'est évidemment entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, » fit Fred avec un visage impassible avant d'éclater de rire.

_« Je ne sais pas, » dit Neville, « mais je ne le vois pas être encore plus excité que ça._ »

**L'expression de Dubois passa de la surprise au ravissement. **

**« Vous parlez sérieusement, professeur ?**

**« Très sérieusement, répliqua sèchement le professeur McGonagall. Ce garçon a un don. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable. C'était la première fois que vous montiez sur un balai, Potter ? **

**Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait, mais apparemment, on n'avait pas l'intention de l'exclure.**

« Comment ne peut-il pas comprendre ce qui se passe? » fit James, presque indigné.

**« Il a attrapé cette boule de verre après une descente en piqué de quinze mètres, dit le professeur McGonagall. Et il s'en est tiré sans la moindre égratignure. Même Charlie Weasley n'aurait pas été capable d'en faire autant. **

**Dubois avait à présent la tête de quelqu'un dont le rêve le plus cher vient de se réaliser.**

**« Tu as déjà assisté à un match de Quidditch, Potter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enthousiaste. **

**« Dubois est le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, précisa le professeur McGonagall. **

**« Il a le physique parfait pour un attrapeur, dit Dubois qui tournait tout autour de Harry pour l'examiner en détail. Léger, rapide... Il va falloir lui trouver un bon balai. Peut-être un Nimbus 2000 ou un Astiqueur 7. **

_« Prenez lui le Nimbus, il avait l'air super, » dit James._

« Il l'était... autrefois, » fit James en levant les yeux au ciel.

**« Je vais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander si on peut faire une entorse au règlement et fournir un balai à un élève de première année.**

_« Le Quidditch est la seule chose pour laquelle McGonagall est prête à enfreindre les règles, » dit James avec un grand sourire. « C'est une vraie fan. »_

**Dieu sait que nous avons besoin d'une meilleure équipe que celle de l'année dernière. Nous avons été littéralement écrasés par les Serpentard. Pendant des semaines, je n'ai plus osé regarder Severus Rogue en face...**

_« C'est pas vrai, Harry tu dois battre les Serpentard, » s'indigna Sirius._

« Il n'aurait pas pu affirmer quelque chose de plus vrai, » dit James avec un sourire narquois en direction de Scorpius.

« Et au Quidditch, c'est quelque chose qui ne changera jamais, » dit Al, en souriant lui aussi.

« C'est vrai, il n'y a pas de retenue au Quidditch, » fit Scorpius en regardant Al, vu qu'ils jouaient tous les deux à la même position. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qu'ils avaient tous les deux été admis dans l'équipe de leur Maison en tant qu'Attrapeurs qu'ils joueraient au maximum de leurs capacités l'un contre l'autre, mais laisserait leur animosité sur le terrain, là où était sa place. Dans les deux matchs qu'ils avaient joué contre l'autre, ils avaient chacun attrapé le Vif d'Or une fois, même si Gryffondor avait gagné les deux matchs ( La première année, les Poursuiveurs de Serpentard étaient nuls et le temps que Scorpius attrape le Vif (Al l'avait bloqué plus d'une fois) le match était hors de leur possibilité de gagner). Rose était elle aussi entrée dans l'équipe, en tant que Gardien, comme son père, tandis que Hugo, quand il pourrait jouer bien sûr, avait hâte d'être Batteur, comme Fred. James et Lily, même si elle n'était pas encore dans l'équipe non plus, était tous deux Poursuiveurs (bien que Lily aimât être Attrapeur également).

**Le professeur McGonagall observa Harry d'un air grave par-dessus ses lunettes. **

**« Je veux que vous suiviez un entraînement intensif, Potter. Vous avez intérêt à vous donner du mal, sinon, je pourrais revenir sur ma décision de ne pas vous punir pour ce que vous venez de faire. **

**Puis elle eut soudain un sourire.**

**« Votre père aurait été fier de vous, ajouta-t-elle. Lui aussi était un excellent joueur de Quidditch.**

**« Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?**

_« Non, je doué, » s'indigna James._

_« James, je ne crois pas qu'ils étaient en train de parler de ça chéri, » fit doucement Lily._

Tous les Potter ricanèrent à ça.

**C'était l'heure du dîner et Harry venait de raconter à Ron ce qui s'était passé avec le professeur McGonagall.**

**« Attrapeur ? s'exclama Ron. Mais les première année ne jouent jamais... Tu vas être le plus jeune joueur depuis... **

**« Un siècle, acheva Harry. C'est Dubois qui me l'a dit. **

**Ron était tellement stupéfait qu'il en oublia de manger ce qu'il avait dans son assiette.**

« Seul le Quidditch est capable d'enlever la nourriture de l'esprit d'oncle Ron, » sourit Teddy.

**« Je commence l'entraînement la semaine prochaine, dit Harry. Mais ne le dis à personne. Dubois tient à garder le secret.**

« Je doute qu'une nouvelle aussi importante restera secrète très longtemps, » se moqua James.

**Fred et George Weasley venaient d'entrer dans la salle. Ils se précipitèrent sur Harry. **

**« Bravo, dit George à voix basse. Dubois nous a raconté. Nous aussi, on est dans l'équipe. Comme batteurs.**

_« Je pari qu'ils sont doués à ça, » dit Sirius. Lui aussi était Batteur._

« Naturellement, » rayonna Fred.

**« Cette année, on gagne la coupe, c'est sûr, dit Fred. On n'avait plus jamais gagné depuis le départ de Charlie, mais cette fois, on a une équipe formidable. Tu dois être vraiment très bon, Harry ! Dubois en sautait de joie.**

**« Il faut qu'on y aille, dit George. Il paraît que Lee Jordan a trouvé un nouveau passage secret pour sortir de l'école. **

« Comme s'il pouvait surprendre quelqu'un qui a la Carte du Maraudeur, » se moqua encore James.

« Hé, ça montre toujours qu'il est prometteur s'il peut trouver des passages secret par lui-même, » raisonna Teddy. « Ce qui est plus que ce que je peux dire pour toi. »

**« Je parie que c'est celui qui se trouve derrière la statue de Gregory le Hautain. On l'avait déjà repéré dès la première semaine. A tout à l'heure. **

_« Première semaine. Ils sont doués, » fit Sirius, réellement surpris._

« Mais c'est tout grâce à votre aide, Patmol, » sourit Fred

**Fred et George étaient à peine partis que quelqu'un de beaucoup moins sympathique apparut: c'était Malefoy, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle. **

**« Alors, c'est ton dernier repas, Potter ? Quand est-ce que tu retournes chez les Moldus ?**

« Abruti, » fit James.

« D'accord, arrête de faire ça, » dit Victoire. « Ou je devrais te réduire au silence encore une fois. »

« Argh, » James fit la moue.

**« Tu faisais moins le fier quand tu n'avais pas tes petits copains avec toi, répliqua Harry avec froideur.**

**Le qualificatif de « petit » ne convenait guère à Crabbe et à Goyle, mais les professeurs étaient nombreux autour de la Grande Table et ni l'un ni l'autre ne put faire grand-chose à part froncer les sourcils.**

**« Je te prends quand tu veux, dit Malefoy, vexé. Cette nuit si ça te convient. Duel de sorciers. Baguettes magiques uniquement, pas de contact physique.**

« Quoi? On a peur de se faire frapper? » rit James.

« Scorpius n'avait pas peur, » fit Al. Il souriait, mais il avait l'air un peu honteux de leur bagarre aussi.

« Je ne crois pas que mon père prévoit de se battre avec Harry du tout, » dit Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi? » fit James. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? »

« Il attend que ce soit la nuit... s'il voulait vraiment avoir un duel, il le ferait maintenant, » dit Scorpius.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il prévoit? » demanda James avec dureté.

« Si je dois deviner... c'est un piège pour attirer des ennuis à Harry, » gémit Scorpius. « Écarter ton ennemi sans poser un doigt sur lui. »

« C'est méprisable, » siffla James. « Satané Serpentard. »

« As-tu même pensé à me faire ça à moi? » demanda Al.

« Non, » Scorpius secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas aussi sournois que mon père... d'ailleurs, j'ai toujours su que nous étions de force égale. »

« Est-ce que tu crois que papa est meilleur que Mr Malfoy... heu.. d'accord, Drago? » fit Al ( Scorpius avait levé un sourcil dans sa direction quand il avait essayé de l'appelé Mr Malfoy. Il était obligé d'appeler leurs parents par leur prénom, donc eux aussi).

« Après tantôt aujourd'hui, quand Harry a prouvé qu'il était plus doué sur un balai que quiconque aurait pensé, je pense que papa aurait été prudent, » fit Scorpius en haussant les épaules.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un duel de sorciers ?**

_« Non Harry, ne fais pas ça, » dit Lily._

**« Bien sûr que si, intervint Ron. Et je veux bien être son second. Et toi, qui tu prends comme second ?**

**Malefoy se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle et les évalua du regard.**

**« Crabbe, dit-il. A minuit, d'accord ? On se retrouve dans la salle des trophées, elle n'est jamais fermée.**

**Lorsque Malefoy et ses amis furent partis, Ron et Harry se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.**

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, un duel de sorciers ? demanda Harry. Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par second ?**

**« Le second est là pour prendre ta place si tu es tué, répondit Ron d'un ton dégagé.**

« Et bien, c'est une super et relaxante façon d'annoncer ça, » fit Rose en secouant la tête.

**Mais on ne meurt que dans les vrais duels, avec de vrais sorciers. Tout ce que vous arriverez à faire, Malefoy et toi, c'est à vous envoyer des étincelles. Vous ne vous y connaissez pas suffisamment en magie pour vous faire du mal. Je suis sur qu'il s'attendait à ce que tu refuses. **

« Non, il savait que Harry accepterait, » fit Scorpius d'un air maussade.

« Ne t'inquiète pas... papa est excellent pour se sortir de situations compliquées comme ça. Tout ira bien, » dit Al.

_« Je ne suis pas sûr de ça, » fit sombrement Remus._

**« Et si rien ne se passe quand j'agiterai ma baguette ? **

**« Jette-la par terre et donne un coup de poing sur le nez de Malefoy, suggéra Ron.**

_« Et bien, ça marche toujours, » rit Frank._

« Ça a semblé être la réponse de Al, en tout cas, » rit Scorpius.

« Tu as fait la même chose, » dit Al en faisant la moue.

**« Excusez-moi, dit une voix.**

**Harry et Ron levèrent la tête. C'était Hermione Granger. **

_« Argh, » grogna Sirius. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne vous laisse pas juste tranquille? »_

« Parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour eux, abruti, » fit Hugo d'une voix pleine de colère.

_Harry haussa les épaules, ne se faisant pas confiance pour garder la colère dans sa voix._

**« On ne peut pas dîner en paix ? grommela Ron. **

**Hermione ne fit pas attention à lui et s'adressa à Harry:**

**« J'ai entendu ce que vous vous disiez avec Malefoy. Il n'est pas question que vous vous promeniez la nuit dans le château. Vous avez pensé aux points que vous ferez perdre aux Gryffondor si jamais vous êtes pris ? Et vous serez forcément pris. C'est vraiment très égoïste de votre part.**

_« Et de toi aussi de toute façon, » dit James._

**« Et ça ne te regarde vraiment pas, ajouta Harry.**

**« Au revoir, bonne soirée, dit Ron.**

**La nuit promettait de ne pas être de tout repos, pensa Harry tandis qu'il attendait, allongé sur son lit, l'heure d'aller au rendez-vous. Ron avait passé la soirée à lui donner des conseils. **

**« S'il essaye de te jeter un sort, arrange-toi pour esquiver. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il faut faire pour les neutraliser.**

« Ouais, c'est utile, » se moqua James.

_« C'est vraiment un bon conseil, » fit sarcastiquement Sirius._

_« Et bien, ce n'est pas si mauvais. Au moins, il lui a dit d'esquiver au lieu d'essayer de faire quelque chose, » dit Remus en fixant délibérément Sirius qui se contenta de sourire honteusement._

« C'est vrai, » sourit Rose. « Au moins, papa était en quelque sorte utile. »

**Il y avait de grands risques qu'ils se fassent prendre par Rusard ou Miss Teigne et Harry pensa qu'il tentait un peu trop la chance, mais il avait enfin l'occasion de battre Malefoy une bonne fois pour toutes et il ne fallait pas la laisser échapper.**

« Juste ce à quoi mon père s'attendait, » gémit Scorpius.

_« Non, il est probablement juste en train de te piéger, » dit Lily._

**« Onze heures et demie, murmura Ron. Il est temps d'y aller. **

**Ils enfilèrent leur robe de chambre, prirent leurs baguettes magiques et descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la salle commune. Quelques braises rougeoyaient encore dans l'âtre et les fauteuils avaient l'air de créatures informes, tapies dans la pénombre. Ils avaient presque atteint le trou qui permettait de sortir de la pièce lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière eux. **

**« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses faire une chose pareille, Harry. **

_« Oh, bon sang, laisse les tranquille! » fit Sirius._

« Est-ce qu'il était vraiment surpris qu'elle soit là? » fit James avant que Hugo ne puisse grommeler de trop. « Elle savait ce qu'ils projetaient et elle est tenace, donc bien sûr qu'elle est là. »

_« Elle essaye juste de leur éviter les ennuis, » répliqua Lily._

_« Elle est juste énervante, » contra Sirius_.

**La lueur d'une lampe tremblota dans l'obscurité et Hermione Granger apparut, vêtue d'une robe de chambre rose, les sourcils froncés.**

**« Retourne te coucher, toi ! lança Ron avec fureur. **

**« J'ai failli tout raconter à ton frère, répliqua Hermione. Percy est préfet, il pourrait empêcher ça. **

_« Tu vois, ça va trop loin, » fit remarquer Sirius._

_« Elle ne lui a pas vraiment dit, n'est-ce pas? » fit Lily._

_« Écoutes, personne n'aime avoir une insupportable je-sais-tout leur tourner autour, » souffla Sirius._

Hugo et Rose était furieux, et tout le monde assez en colère également.

_« Hé! » cria Neville en foudroyant Sirius du regard. « Arrête ça. »_

_« C'est vrai, c'est ton amie. »_

**Harry n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un montrer une telle obstination à se mêler des affaires d'autrui.**

_« Tu vois, Harry est d'accord avec moi, » marmonna Sirius. Si quiconque avait regardé Harry, ils aurait vu à quel point il n'était pas d'accord avec ce que disait Sirius._

« Je suis surpris que Harry ait pu garder son calme après ça, » dit Teddy.

**« Viens, dit-il à Ron.**

**Il fit pivoter le portrait de la grosse dame et passa par le trou. Mais Hermione n'était pas décidée à abandonner la partie aussi facilement et elle franchit le trou à la suite de Ron en émettant des sifflements d'oie furieuse.**

_« Laisse les tranquille, » fit Sirius._

_« Je suis en quelque sorte d'accord avec lui, là. À présent, il est impossible que tu leur fasse changer d'avis. Tu devrais abandonner le mauvais rôle, » dit Lily._

_« Je n'aime pas abandonner, » dit une fille aux cheveux ondulés_

« Maman, » acclamèrent Rose et Hugo.

« Maintenant, elle va les remettre à leur place pour ça, » souffla Hugo.

_tandis qu'elle entrait dans la pièce avec un garçon aux cheveux roux la suivant. Tous deux avaient l'air ennuyés._

« Bien sûr qu'ils le sont. Ils étaient en train de se moquer de maman, » s'indigna à nouveau Hugo.

_Tout le monde sursauta, ne s'étant pas rendus compte qu'ils étaient là. Le visage de Sirius devint rouge et il eut l'air plus que choqué que la fille ( il supposait) de qui il avait dit du mal se tenait maintenant dans la pièce. Si quiconque regardait Harry ou Neville, ils auraient vu qu'ils tenaient leur main devant leur bouche pour s'empêcher de rire._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » demanda Harry_

« Je croyais que ça faisait partie de leur plan qu'ils viennent, » fit Rose.

« Je suppose que c'était plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait, » dit Teddy en haussant les épaules.

_et sa voix sonna plus dure qu'il ne le voulait parce qu'il essayait de ne pas rire._

_« Je suis là pour soutenir mon ami, comme nous en avions discuté, Potter, » fit la fille, toujours ennuyée._

« Je n'ai jamais entendu maman appeler oncle Harry, Potter avant, » dit Rose d'un air incrédule.

« Il les laissait se moquer d'elle, » dit Hugo.

« Je crois que c'est une des quelques fois ou votre mère plaisante, » sourit Teddy.

« Oh, » fit tout le monde dans la pièce avant de commencer à sourire.

_Mais Harry pouvait voir l'amusement dans ses yeux. Elle était plutôt contente que Harry ait posé la question comme ça. Après tout, ça allait avec son plan, celui sur lequel le garçon et elle avait travaillé pendant les dix dernière minutes. _

_**Dix minutes tôt:**_

_À l'insu des huit personnes en train de lire dans la plus grande pièce, une autre pièce avait soudainement apparut. Le but de cette salle était de donner aux nouveaux arrivant quelque intimité avant de rejoindre les autres. Les deux adolescent apparurent de nulle part, tout comme leurs amis avant eux, et regardèrent autour d'eux._

_« Tu sais, je pensais que la pièce serait plus grande, » fit le garçon aux cheveux roux._

« Papa, » dit Rose, exaspérée, mais avec un sourire.

_« Ce n'est de toute évidence pas la pièce où tout le monde est en train de lire, Ron. Autrement, ils seraient là aussi, » dit la fille aux cheveux ondulés._

_« Où sont-ils, alors, Hermione? » demanda Ron._

_« Je pense qu'ils sont de l'autre côté de cette porte. Tais-toi une minute et nous pourrons peut-être les entendre._

_**« Dubois est le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, précisa le professeur McGonagall. **_

_**« Il a le physique parfait pour un attrapeur, dit Dubois qui tournait tout autour de Harry pour l'examiner en détail.**, » ils écoutèrent lire Remus._

_« Oh non, je crois que nous sommes là trop tôt, » dit Hermione._

_« Super. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fais maintenant? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. Harry ne voulait pas que je sois là jusqu'à ce que qu'on soit amis._

_« Oh. Donc ça va si je vais là bas, » dit Ron en se dirigeant vers la porte._

Rose et Hugo ricanèrent à ça.

_« Je ne crois pas. Si je dois attendre, alors toi aussi, » dit Hermione en se mettant devant la porte._

_« Ça ne me dérange pas, je suppose, » dit-il en la prenant contre lui. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps seuls en ce moment, » Il entreprit ensuite de l'embrasser._

« Beurk, » fit Hugo et Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ils sont mariés Hugo, et ils s'embrassent tout le temps à la maison. » dit Rose.

« Et c'est toujours dégoûtant, » affirma Hugo.

« Grandis un peu, » fit Rose.

_« Ron, » fit-elle après quelques minutes, « je crois que nous devrions aller là-bas. »_

_« Quoi? Tu n'aimes pas m'embrasser? » fit-il avec un sourire arrogant, sachant que sa petite amie adorait l'embrasser._

Hugo fit une grimace. Vous savez, s'ils vont faire ça souvent, je crois que je préfèrerait qu'ils ne soient pas là. »

_« Bien sûr que ce n'est pas ça, espèce d'andouille. Je ne veux juste pas m'emporter. D'ailleurs, nous sommes venus ici pour soutenir Harry, nous devrions vraiment aller là-bas. »_

_« Mais comme tu l'as dit, Harry ne voulait pas que tu... » essaya Ron sans résultat._

_« Et bien dans ce cas, Harry vas juste être déçu, » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte._

« Elle ne peut pas rester loin d'un livre ouvert pendant trop longtemps, n'est-ce pas? » sourit Teddy.

_**« J'ai failli tout raconter à ton frère, répliqua Hermione. Percy est préfet, il pourrait empêcher ça. **_

_«« Tu vois, ça va trop loin, » fit remarquer Sirius.»_

_«« Elle ne lui a pas vraiment dit, n'est-ce pas? » fit Lily.»_

_«« Écoute, personne n'aime avoir une insupportable je-sais-tout leur tourner, »» ils entendirent lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte._

« Maman ne va pas aimer ça, » fit tristement Rose.

_" Ils me détestent, " fit tristement Hermione._

_" Ils ne te comprennent tout simplement as encore, mon amour, " dit Ron. Il pouvait être vraiment doux quand il le voulait (non qui quiconque sauf Hermione le sache)._

" Je le savais, " dit Rose.

« Je crois que tu es une exception dans cette catégorie, toi aussi, » sourit Teddy. « Tu es aussi la prunelle des yeux de ton père. »

_«« Hé! » cria Neville en foudroyant Sirius du regard. « Arrête ça. »»_

_«« C'est vrai, c'est ton amie. »»_

_« C'est ça, je peux être l'amie de Neville. Je veux dire, juste l'amie de Neville, » dit Hermione en souriant à nouveau. « De cette façon, Harry pourra toujours faire ce qu'il voulait faire et nous pourrons aller lire avec les autres. »_

« Brillant, » dit James. « Je n'aurais vraiment jamais pensé que tante Mione pouvait être aussi sournoise... tu apprends quelque chose tous les jours. »

_« Oui, mais... » commença Ron. Il préfèrerait vraiment juste l'embrasser pendant un moment. « Tu n'est pas vraiment la meilleure des actrices, tu sais. Tu crois que tu peux le faire? »_

« Ouais, et la meilleure façon de la faire rester est de lui lancer un défi, » se moqua Rose. « Quel idiot. »

_« Es-tu en train de dire que je ne peux pas le faire? » s'indigna Hermione._

_« Non... c'est..., » fit Ron en reculant. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était avoir sa petite amie en colère contre lui._

« Et c'est toujours très vrai, » rit Hugo.

_« Bien, dans ce cas c'est entendu, » dit Hermione en sortant de la pièce, Ron après elle. « Souviens-toi, tu devras agir comme si tu ne m'aime pas beaucoup, maintenant. »_

_« Je le ferais, » souffla Ron._

_«« Laisse les tranquille, » fit Sirius._

_«« Je suis en quelque sorte d'accord avec lui, là. À présent, il est impossible que tu leur fasse changer d'avis. Tu devrais abandonner le mauvais rôle, » dit Lily._

_« Je n'aime pas abandonner, » dit Hermione ennuyée et espérant qu'elle pourrait transmettre à Harry ce qu'elle préparait._

« Ça devrait être assez facile. Harry et tante Mione semblent toujours savoir ce que pense l'autre. »

**Retour au temps présent.**

_Hermione se dirigea vers Neville et sourit tandis que Ron se dirigeait vers Harry. _

_« Bon sang... les femmes..., » marmonna-t-il en se frottant la tête. « Pousse-toi un peu, Harry. »_

_« Tout le monde, voici mon meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, » sourit Harry._

_« Salut Neville, comme ça va? » fit Hermione tandis qu'elle étreignait son ami et s'asseyait près de lui._

_« Plutôt bien, » sourit Neville. Il était un peu surpris qu'elle s'asseye près de lui mais décida de faire comme si de rien n'était._

« On dirait qu'ils ont compris le plan de maman assez rapidement, » sourit Rose.

« Et j'ai toujours pensé que ton côté espiègle venait seulement d'oncle Ron, » dit James.

« Non, maman peut-être assez impitoyable quand elle le veut, » sourit Hugo en pensant à toutes les fois où ils en avaient été la cible. « Mais Rose est bien pire que maman. »

_« Maman, papa, j'aimerais vous présenter mon amie, Hermione Granger, » dit Neville._

_« Enchantée de te rencontrer, » sourit Alice. Elle se demanda s'il y avait quelque chose entre cette fille et son fils,_

« Hé, non! » Rose et Hugo firent la grimace

_mais quelque part, elle pensait que non. « Je suis Alice, et voici mon petit ami, enfin futur mari, je suppose, Frank. »_

_« Mon plaisir, » dit Frank en devenant rouge du fait de l'antérieure déclaration d'Alice._

_« Le plaisir est pour moi, » fit Hermione en souriant gentiment. Puis elle se tourna vers Lily et dit. « Et merci, Mrs Potter pour m'avoir défendu. »_

_Lily rougit à être appelée Mrs Potter (ça sonnait si bien, n'est-ce pas?). « Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas encore une Potter, et deuxièmement, je préfèrerait que tu m'appelles Lily. Enfin, entre filles intelligentes, on s'entraide. »_

_« Est-ce qu'on va lire ou rester à parler toute la journée? » demanda Ron_

Tout le monde ricana. C'était vraiment Ron tout craché.

_« Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, » rit Harry. Il aimait que ses deux meilleurs amis soit finalement là, et il avait le sentiment que ce serait plutôt amusant de voir tout le monde découvrir que Hermione était aussi sa meilleure amie. »_

« Très amusant, c'est vrai, » rit Fred.

_« La ferme, Harry, » dit Ron en foudroyant son ami du regard._

**« Vous vous en fichez de Gryffondor ? Vous ne pensez qu'à vous-mêmes ? Je ne veux pas que ce soit Serpentard qui gagne la coupe et que vous nous fassiez perdre tous les points que j'ai gagnés avec McGonagall. **

**« Va-t'en. **

**« Très bien, mais je vous aurai prévenus. Demain, quand vous serez dans le train parce qu'on vous aura renvoyés, vous vous souviendrez de ce que je vous ai dit. Vous êtes vraiment des... **

_Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais s'en empêcha, se souvenant que la fille en question était maintenant assise en face de lui. Il y avait aussi le fait que la fille en question était très jolie et pas du tout le type de fille dont il se moquerait._

Hugo plissa les yeux, n'aimant pas ça du tout.

**Mais ils ne surent pas ce qu'ils étaient car en voulant faire à nouveau pivoter le portrait de la grosse dame pour retourner dans son dortoir, Hermione s'aperçut que la toile était vide. ****La grosse dame était allée se promener, laissant Hermione à la porte.**

« Je suppose que maman va dans cette aventure avec eux, alors, » soupira Rose.

« Normal... si elle ne le faisait pas, ils auraient probablement des ennuis, » sourit Teddy. « Les idiots courageux ne peuvent aller nulle part sans une fille intelligente pour les aider. »

« Hé! » firent Al et Scorpius tandis que Rose sourait.

**« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? dit-elle d'une petite voix aiguë.**

**« Ça te regarde, répondit Ron. Nous, il faut qu'on y aille, sinon on va être en retard. **

**Mais avant qu'ils aient atteint le bout du couloir, Hermione les avait rattrapés. **

**« Je viens avec vous, dit-elle. **

_« Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire ça? » demanda Sirius._

_« Je préférais ça qu'être laissée toute seule, » répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules._

**« Certainement pas. **

**« Vous ne croyez pas que je vais attendre là que Rusard vienne me chercher ? S'il nous trouve tous les trois, je lui dirai la vérité, que j'ai essayé de vous faire revenir mais que je n'ai pas pu. Vous pourrez témoigner en ma faveur. **

« Je peux imaginer que Harry ferait ça, » dit Teddy. « Il ne voudrait pas avoir le renvoi d'autres élèves sur la conscience. »

_« C'est osé pour toi de dire ça, » dit Sirius._

_Hermione se contenta de le fixer pendant une minute. Elle n'avait aucune idée qu'il ressemblait autant à Ron._

« Il n'est pas comme papa, » s'offusqua Hugo.

« Bien sûr que si, » sourit James. « Il parle sans réfléchir et ses amis sont vraiment importants pour lui... »

« N'importe quoi, » souffla à nouveau Hugo.

_Puis elle dit d'une voix monocorde (comme si elle énonçait un fait), « Potter est trop noble pour laisser quelqu'un s'attirer des ennuis pour quelque chose dont il est responsable. »_

_« Tu as probablement raison, Granger, » dit Harry en essayant de ne pas rougir au compliment de son amie. »_

« C'est vraiment pas possible des les entendre s'appeler par leur nom de famille, » fit Lily en secouant la tête.

**« Tu ne manques pas de culot ! répliqua Ron à voix haute. **

**« Taisez-vous, tous les deux, dit sèchement Harry. J'ai entendu quelque chose.**

**On aurait dit quelqu'un qui reniflait. **

**« Miss Teigne ? chuchota Ron en scrutant l'obscurité. **

**Mais ce n'était pas elle. C'était Neville Londubat. Il était couché sur le sol, en chien de fusil, et dormait profondément. Lorsque les trois autres s'approchèrent, il se réveilla en sursaut.**

_« Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » demanda Alice._

**« Ah ! Vous m'avez enfin retrouvé ! dit-il. Ça fait des heures que je suis là. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir du mot de passe pour retourner au dortoir.**

**« Ne parle pas trop fort, dit Ron. Le mot de passe, c'est Groin de porc, mais ça rie te servira à rien, la grosse dame est allée se promener. **

**« Comment va ton poignet ? demanda Harry.**

_« Quel garçon attentionné, » roucoulèrent Alice et Lily. Ron éclata de rire à ça mais s'arrêta net après avoir reçu son premier regard noir de Lily._

« Tu penserais qu'il se serait habitué aux regards noirs, maintenant, » rit Hugo.

**« Très bien, dit Neville. Madame Pomfresh m'a arrangé ça en deux minutes. **

**« Parfait. A plus tard, Neville, on a quelque chose à faire. **

« Et bien, c'est sympa, » se moqua Fred.

« Je pense qu'à la fin, oncle Neville aurait été plus heureux s'il n'était pas allé avec eux, » soupira Al.

**« Ne me laissez pas tout seul ! dit Neville en se relevant. Le Baron Sanglant est déjà passé deux fois.**

_« J'aimerais être resté, » dit Neville._

_« Oui, moi aussi, » fit Hermione. Mais elle n'était pas sûr d'en être certaine._

**Ron regarda sa montre et jeta un coup d'œil furieux à Hermione et à Neville.**

**« Si on se fait attraper à cause de vous, dit-il, je vous jure que j'apprendrai à vous jeter le sortilège des Chauves-souris dont Quirrell nous a parlé et vous ne vous remettrez pas.**

« Est-ce qu'il parle du Sortilège de Chauve-Furie que maman utilise toujours? » demanda Lily.

« Peut-être. Je ne connais pas beaucoup d'autres sorts qui utilisent des chauves-souris, » sourit Teddy.

**Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre, peut-être pour demander à Ron comment utiliser ce sort,**

_« Je n'allais pas demander ça, même si je savais comme l'utiliser, » dit Hermione._

**mais Harry lui fit signe de se taire et se remit en chemin. Ils parcoururent des couloirs zébrés de rayons de lune qui projetaient l'ombre des croisées sur le sol. A chaque tournant, Harry s'attendait à se trouver nez à nez avec Rusard ou Miss Teigne, mais ils eurent de la chance et parvinrent à monter sans encombre au deuxième étage où se trouvait la salle des trophées. **

**Malefoy et Crabbe n'étaient pas encore arrivés.**

« Et ils n'arriveront jamais, » dit Scorpius un fronçant le front.

**Derrière les vitrines de cristal, des coupes, des écus, des plateaux, des statuettes d'or et d'argent étincelaient dans la pénombre, à la lueur du clair de lune. Harry sortit sa baguette magique, au cas où Malefoy se serait caché quelque part pour l'attaquer par surprise.**

« Une tactique judicieux, » dit Teddy.

« Il ne sera pas là, » dit Scorpius.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que ça n'est pas bonne tactique, » répliqua Teddy.

**Ils attendirent quelques minutes, mais rien ne se produisit.**

**« Il est en retard. Peut-être qu'il s'est dégonflé, murmura Ron. **

**Au même instant, un bruit dans la pièce voisine les fit sursauter. Harry brandit sa baguette et ils entendirent une voix, mais ce n'était pas celle de Malefoy. **

**« Cherche ma belle, cherche bien, ils doivent se cacher dans un coin.**

_« Merde! Courez! » hurla Sirius._

_« Sirius! » réprimanda Lily._

_« Désolé. »_

« Laisse-le jurer, » fit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais l'en empêcher de toute façon. »

**C'était Rusard qui parlait à Miss Teigne. Frappé d'horreur, Harry fit des signes désespérés aux trois autres pour qu'ils s'enfuient le plus vite possible. Ils filèrent en silence jusqu'à la porte opposée et parvinrent tout juste à la franchir avant que Rusard entre dans la salle des trophées. **

**« Il y a quelqu'un qui doit se cacher quelque part, marmonna-t-il derrière eux.**

**« Par ici, » articula Harry en silence.**

**Suivi des trois autres, pétrifiés,**

_« Non, pas encore, » marmonna Hermione à elle-même._

Tout le monde tressaillit à ça. Ils avaient entendu parler de l'incident de la Chambre Secrets, bien qu'ils ne sachent rien de l'implication de Ginny.

**Harry s'engagea dans une longue galerie où s'alignaient des armures. Ils entendaient Rusard qui se rapprochait et Neville poussa brusquement un cri apeuré. Il se mit à courir, trébucha, essaya de se rattraper en saisissant Ron par la taille et tous deux tombèrent en renversant une armure**

« Ils ne sont pas vraiment comme ils sont maintenant, n'est-ce pas? » sourit Teddy.

« Pas du tout, » rit Rose.

**Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit aurait suffi à réveiller tout le château. **

**« ON FILE ! cria Harry et ils se mirent à courir sans se donner le temps de se retourner. **

**Parvenus à l'extrémité de la galerie aux armures, ils prirent un virage serré et foncèrent à toutes jambes à travers un dédale de couloirs. Harry avait pris la tête du groupe sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ni de la direction qu'ils suivaient. Ils passèrent derrière une tapisserie et s'engouffrèrent dans un passage secret qu'ils parcoururent sans ralentir l'allure. Ils se retrouvèrent alors près de la salle où avaient lieu les cours d'enchantements et qui était située à des kilomètres de la salle des trophées. **

« Wow, ils ont dû utiliser plus d'un passage secret pour arriver ici, » fit Fred, impressionné.

« Dommage qu'ils ne se souviendront probablement pas de l'un d'entre eux, » fit remarquer James.

**« Je crois bien qu'on l'a semé, dit Harry, hors d'haleine. **

**Neville, plié en deux par un point de côté, essayait de retrouver sa respiration en émettant toutes sortes de bruits bizarres. **

**« Je... vous... avais prévenus ! dit Hermione, le souffle court. **

_« Ce n'est pas le moment pour les «je vous avais prévenu», » dit Sirius._

_Hermione se contenta de le foudroyer du regard._

« Il a raison, » dit James. « Ils ne sont pas encore hors de danger après tout. »

**« Il faut retourner à la tour de Gryffondor, dit Ron. Et on a intérêt à se dépêcher. **

**« Malefoy t'a tendu un piège, dit Hermione à Harry, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'aller au rendez-vous. Mais il a dû dire à Rusard que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle des trophées. **

« Tu aurais put penser à ça avant que vous partiez tous, » dit James.

« Mais si elle l'avait fait, je doute que Harry l'aurait écoutée, » sourit Teddy. « Pas encore, en tout cas. »

_« C'est ce que je pensais, » dit Remus._

**Harry pensa qu'elle avait sans doute raison, mais il n'allait certainement pas le reconnaître.**

**« Allons-y, dit-il.**

_« Les garçons, » firent les trois filles._

**Ce n'était pas si simple, cependant. Il avait à peine fait dix mètres qu'ils virent quelque chose jaillir d'une salle de classe, juste devant leur nez. C'était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur.**

« C'est pas bon, » dit James. « Il est impossible qu'il les laisse partir comme ça. »

« Mais il ne va pas aider Rusard non plus, » dit Fred.

**En les voyant, il poussa une exclamation ravie. **

**« Alors, les petits nouveaux, on se promène dans les couloirs à minuit ? Je devrais le dire à Rusard, déclara-t-il d'une voix vertueuse. Pour votre propre bien, ajouta-t-il, les yeux brillants de malice. **

**« Fiche le camp, laisse-nous passer, lança Ron en faisant un geste pour écarter Peeves.**

**C'était une grave erreur.**

_« C'était à peu près la pire chose que tu aurais pu faire, » dit Sirius en regardant Ron._

« Ce n'était vraiment pas le plus intelligent des mouvements, » dit James en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais Peeves les aurait dénoncés, peu importe quoi donc ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. »

**« ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR ! hurla aussitôt Peeves. ELEVES HORS DU DORTOIR DANS LE COULOIR DES ENCHANTEMENTS ! **

**Ils se baissèrent pour passer sous l'esprit frappeur et coururent à toutes jambes jusqu'au bout du couloir où ils tombèrent sur une porte verrouillée.**

**« On est fichus, gémit Ron tandis qu'ils essayaient vainement d'ouvrir la porte. C'est la fin, pour nous ! **

_« Utilise simplement Alohomora, » dit Lily._

« Ouais papa, ne connais-tu pas ce simple sortilège? » fit Rose avec un sourire narquois.

**Ils entendaient les bruits de pas de Rusard qui courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait dans la direction d'où provenaient les cris de Peeves. **

**« Pousse-toi, grogna Hermione.**

_« Ça serait elle qui connait le sort, » marmonna Sirius._

« Argh.. il continue de faire ça, » grogna Hugo.

_« Est-ce qu'il réalise que je suis dans la pièce? » fit Hermione en le foudroyant du regard._

_« Sirius sursauta et la regardant avec un sourire penaud. « Désolé. »_

Tout le monde rit à ça.

_« Il s'est juste laissé entrainé par l'histoire Il ne réalise même pas qu'il parle à un livre, » expliqua Remus en riant de son ami._

**Elle prit la baguette magique de Harry, tapota la serrure et murmura: **

**« Alohomora !**

« Hm... » fit pensivement Teddy.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Rose. Elle pouvait affirmer, par l'expression de son visage que c'était quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Et bien, c'est un sortilège simple donc ça n'a peut-être pas d'importance, mais c'est quand même étrange qu'elle ait été capable d'utiliser la baguette de Harry aussi facilement, » dit Teddy.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Rose, toujours confuse.

« Et bien, tu sais que tu obtiens les meilleurs résultats avec ta propre baguette, n'est-ce pas? » fit Teddy et Rose hocha la tête. « Mais de toute évidence, quiconque ayant une certaine compétence devrait être capable d'utiliser la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« C'est logique, » dit Rose. « Donc tu penses que maman démontre ses compétences, là? »

« Peut-être, » dit Teddy. « Mais ça il est aussi possible que Harry et tante Mione aient déjà formé un lien. Après tout, la deuxième raison pour laquelle une baguette fonctionnerait correctement serait d'être proche de son propriétaire. »

« C'est vraiment fascinant, » fit Rose avec excitation et avec un air de vouloir en savoir plus. « Et c'était dans tous ces livres sur la Science des baguettes dont tu m'a parlé? »

« Naturellement, » sourit Teddy.

**Il y eut alors un déclic et la porte pivota sur ses gonds. Ils se précipitèrent dans l'ouverture, refermèrent aussitôt derrière eux et collèrent l'oreille contre le panneau pour écouter ce qui se passait. **

**« Où sont-ils allés, Peeves ? demandait Rusard. Vite, dis moi. **

**« On dit: où sont-ils allés s'il te plaît, quand on est poli. **

_« Bien, il ne dira pas, » sourit James._

_« Combien de fois es-tu rentré dans Peeves? » demanda Lily_

_« Un certain nombre, » répondit James avec un sourire._

**« Ça suffit, Peeves, ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'idiot. Par où sont-ils partis ? **

**« Je dirai quelque chose quand on me dira s'il te plaît, chantonna Peeves de son ton le plus exaspérant.**

**« Bon, d'accord. S'il te plaît. **

**« QUELOUE CHOSE ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je vous avais prévenu. Je dirai « quelque chose » quand on me dira s'il te plaît ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! **

« Il peut être brillant parfois, n'est-ce pas? » rit Fred.

**Harry et les trois autres entendirent un bruit semblable à une rafale de vent. C'était Peeves qui prenait la fuite tandis que Rusard lançait des jurons furieux. **

**« Il pense que la porte est verrouillée, chuchota Harry. Je crois qu'on va s'en tirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-il à Neville qui le tirait par la manche depuis un bon moment.**

« Oh non, » fit Teddy, ses yeux s'élargissant.

« Quoi? » firent tous les autres.

« Le couloir du troisième étage, » répondit Teddy.

« Oh non! » firent plusieurs personnes.

**Comme Neville insistait, Harry se retourna. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il ne faisait pas un cauchemar. Avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, c'en était trop ! **

_« Oh non, qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Lily, effrayée._

_« Rie de bon, j'en suis sûr, » dit Remus. « Je crois qu'ils sont dans le couloir du troisième étage. »_

**Car ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une salle, comme il l'avait cru tout d'abord, mais dans un couloir. Plus précisément, dans le couloir interdit du deuxième étage. Et à présent, ils comprenaient pourquoi l'endroit était interdit.**

**Devant leurs yeux, un chien monstrueux remplissait tout l'espace entre le soi et le plafond. L'animal avait trois têtes : trois paires d'yeux étincelant d'une lueur démente, trois museaux qui les flairaient en frémissant avec avidité et trois gueules bavantes hérissées d'énormes crocs jaunâtres d'où pendaient des filets de salive épais comme des cordes.**

_« Que diable fait cette chose dans l'école? » s'exclama Sirius._

_« Sortez de là, vite! » cria Lily._

**Le chien se tenait immobile, ses six yeux fixés sur eux. S'il ne les avait pas encore dévorés, c'était sans doute parce qu'ils l'avaient pris par surprise, pensa Harry, mais à en juger par ses grognements qui roulaient comme le tonnerre, il n'allait pas tarder à leur bondir dessus.**

« Ce qui veut dire que vous devriez vraiment sortir d'ici, » dit James « Alors bougez maintenant! »

**Harry chercha à tâtons la poignée de la porte. Entre Rusard et la mort, il choisissait Rusard.**

« Un choix judicieux, » dit Fred.

**Ils sortirent à reculons, claquèrent la porte derrière eux et se mirent à courir le long du couloir à une telle vitesse qu'ils avaient presque l'impression de voler. Rusard avait dû les chercher ailleurs, car ils ne l'aperçurent nulle part, mais peu leur importait, ils n'avaient plus qu'une idée en tête: mettre le maximum de distance entre le monstre et eux. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de courir que lorsqu'ils furent revenus devant le portrait de la grosse dame, au sixième étage. **

**« Où êtes-vous donc allés ? demanda le portrait en voyant leurs robes de chambre qui pendaient sur leurs épaules et leurs visages écarlates, luisants de sueur.**

« Oh, tu sais, ils ont juste fait une ballade de minuit et son rentrés dans un chien tueur géant, » dit Fred.

« Tu oublies de mentionner les trois têtes, » dit James.

**« Aucune importance, répliqua Harry, pantelant. Groin de porc, Groin de porc. Vite !**

**Le tableau pivota aussitôt. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle commune et se laissèrent tomber dans des fauteuils, tremblant de tous leurs membres. **

**Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux. Neville avait l'air d'avoir perdu à tout jamais l'usage de la parole. **

_« Tout va bien, tout va bien maintenant, » roucoula Alice._

_« Je crois que c'est toi qui est bouleversée, chérie, » dit Frank en serrant sa petite amie contre lui._

« Et bien, c'est assez bouleversant, » dit Lily.

**« Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend de garder un truc pareil dans une école ? dit enfin Ron. S'il y a un chien au monde qui a besoin d'exercice, c'est bien celui-là ! **

_« C'est bon Harry. Ton meilleur ami est tout comme le mien, » fit fièrement James. « Maintenant, tu as juste besoin de trouver un Remus et un Peter et tout sera super. »_

_« Ouais, je chercherais ça, » sourit Harry. Il était sûr d'avoir trouvé son «Remus» chez Hermione et il n'allait en aucun cas chercher un «Peter» (bien que du point de vue de son père, Neville pourrait remplir ce rôle)._

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec «Peter»? » demanda Teddy en plissant les yeux. « Je n'aime pas la façon dont ils continuent à le mentionner. »

**Hermione avait retrouvé à la fois son souffle et son mauvais caractère. **

**« Ça vous arrive de vous servir de vos yeux ? lança-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas vu sur quoi il était ?**

« Pourquoi est-ce que quiconque remarquerait quoique ce soit quand il y a un géant chien à trois tête en train d'essayer de les tuer? » fit James.

**« Il était par terre, non ? répondit Harry. Je n'ai pas regardé ses pattes, j'avais suffisamment à voir avec ses têtes.**

_« Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille dire le sol, Harry, » dit Frank._

_« Il se tenait probablement sur une trappe ou quelque chose. Je suis sûr que c'est là qu'ils cache la Pierre Philosophale, » dit Remus._

_« Vous savez déjà pour la Pierre? » demanda Ron qui avait vu le regard interrogatif dans les yeux de sa petite amie et savait qu'elle avait besoin d'une réponse._

« Ah, papa utilise ses capacités à déchiffrer maman, » dit Rose.

« Ouais, il ne tombe pas toujours juste, » rit Hugo.

« Non, c'est vrai, » fit Rose en riant elle aussi. « Mais on dirait qu'il est tombé juste cette fois. »

_« Oui, ils ont trouvé quand Hagrid l'a retiré du coffre, » souffla Harry, vexé._

_« Comment est-ce qu'ils savent? » demanda Ron. « Ça nous a prit des lustres pour trouver. »_

_« C'est le nom de ce livre, » dit Remus._

_« Oh, » fit Ron et Hermione se détendit après ça. Elle s'était senti un peu irritée qu'il aient déjà trouvé pour la Pierre, mais si ce qu'ils disaient étaient vrai, alors ce n'était pas si dur pour eux à trouver._

**« Non, il n'était pas par terre, il était sur une trappe. On l'a mis là pour garder quelque chose, c'est évident. **

**Elle se leva et les fixa d'un regard flamboyant.**

**« J'espère que vous êtes contents de vous. On aurait pu se faire tuer, ou pire, être renvoyés. Et maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher. **

« Ça semble un peu inversé, n'est-ce pas? » fit Fred avec un sourire narquois.

_« Être renvoyé est pire que se faire tué? » demanda Sirius en se tournant vers la fille en question._

_« Pas vraiment, mais c'est presque aussi mauvais, » dit Hermione, pensive. Il ne servait à rien de dire que risquer sa vie pour ses amis était aussi bien plus important._

« C'est vrai, » dit Rose et Al et Scorpius lui sourirent.

**Ron la regarda partir, bouche bée.**

_« Il fait toujours ça maintenant, » murmura Neville dans l'oreille d'Hermione, et cette dernière rougit._

« Et ça ne changera jamais, » rit Rose tandis que Hugo faisait la grimace.

**« Non, ça ne nous dérange pas, dit-il. On dirait vraiment que c'est nous qui l'avons obligée à venir ! **

**Harry, lui, remonta dans le dortoir en pensant à ce qu'avait dit Hermione.**

**Le chien était là pour garder quelque chose. Qu'avait dit Hagrid, déjà ? Que Gringotts était le meilleur endroit pour cacher un objet—en dehors de Poudlard, peut-être. **

**Apparemment, Harry avait découvert où se trouvait désormais le petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft que Hagrid était allé chercher dans la chambre forte numéro 713.**

_« Tu vois Harry, tu as compris, tout comme nous, » roucoula Lily._

_« Merci maman, » fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Cependant, il lui souriait tendrement._

_« C'est la fin du chapitre, » dit Remus. « Est-ce qu'un de vous deux veut lire? »_

_« C'est bon, » dit Harry avant qu'un seul de ses deux amis puissent répondre. « Je crois que nous devrions continuer à lire dans l'ordre. »_

_« Dans ce cas, je suppose que ça veut dire que c'est mon tour, » dit Frank._

« Et je pense que nous devrions suivre son exemple, » dit Teddy en prenant le livre des mains de son cousin.

« Tu dis ça juste parce que tu veux lire maintenant, » fit Victoire avec un sourire narquois.

« Ouais, » fit Teddy en souriant comme un idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Vous aimez? Qu'est-ce que vous préférez?<strong>

**Laissez des Reviews s'il vous plait!**


	10. Halloween

**Chapitre 10! Un nombre rond! XD^^ J'ai fait plus de la moitié du premier livre maintenant et j'espère continuer sur un aussi bon rythme.**

**Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient... etc... et j'espère que vous autoriserez les quelques modification du texte originel que je fais parfois pour coller avec les commentaires des lecteurs en anglais. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez!**

* * *

><p><strong>««Halloween, »<strong> _lut Frank, »_ lut Teddy.

_« J'ai toujours aimé Halloween. »_

_« Pas moi, » dit Harry en se souvenant de toutes les choses qui avaient mal tourné à Halloween. »_

_« Oh, ça devrait être un heureux chapitre, dans ce cas, » dit James._

_« Ça dépend de comment tu vois ça, » dit mystérieusement Harry. Oui, le troll était mauvais, mais l'amitié d'Hermione valait tellement plus. »_

« Ouais, comme sauver sa vie plus d'une centaine de fois, » dit Teddy.

**Le lendemain, Malefoy n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit que Harry et Ron étaient toujours à Poudlard, l'air fatigué, mais la mine joyeuse.**

« Hmmm... Papa a été fait encore une fois, » dut Scorpius. « Il s'est encore une fois ridiculisé. »

« Comment est-ce qu'il s'est ridiculisé? » demanda Al.

« Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se soit vanté dans la Salle Commune à propos de ça, » dit Scorpius. « Mais même s'il ne l'a pas fait, il a ses deux hommes de main qui le savent et il n'aimera pas ça. »

**Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Harry et Ron trouvaient que cette rencontre avec le chien aux trois têtes était finalement une belle aventure et ils avaient hâte d'en connaître d'autres.**

_« Vous n'avez rien appris, » fit Hermione en secouant la tête._

_« Nan, c'était plutôt marrant, » sourit Ron._

« Idiot, » fit Rose en secouant la tête, elle aussi.

**Harry avait révélé à Ron l'existence du paquet transféré de Gringotts à Poudlard et ils s'étaient longuement demandé ce qui pouvait bien justifier une protection aussi dissuasive. **

**« Ou bien c'est quelque chose qui a beaucoup de valeur, ou bien c'est un truc très dangereux, dit Ron.**

« Ou bien les deux, » dit Al.

_« Ou bien les deux, » fit James._

**« Ou bien les deux, ajouta Harry.**

« Regardez, on dirait que trois générations sont d'accord avec ça, » ricana Rose.

_James sourit à son fils._

**Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'ils savaient de cet objet mystérieux, c'était qu'il était long d'une soixantaine de centimètres. Et sans indice supplémentaire, ils n'avaient aucune chance d'en savoir davantage.**

_« C'est la Pierre Philosophale, Harry, » taquina Sirius._

_« La ferme, Patmol, » dit Harry en faisant la moue._

**En revanche, ni Hermione, ni Neville ne montraient le moindre intérêt pour ce qui se trouvait sous la trappe.**

« C'est presque choquant.. pourquoi est-ce que maman n'est pas intéressée? » fit Rose.

« Elle ne sait pas tout ce que sait Harry, » dit Teddy.

**Tout ce qui comptait, pour Neville, c'était de ne plus jamais se retrouver en présence du chien.**

_« Là, ça c'est un garçon intelligent, » sourit Lily en direction de Neville._

« Contrairement aux deux autres, » sourit narquoisement Fred.

**Hermione refusait désormais de parler à Ron et Harry, ce qui leur paraissait plutôt avantageux.**

« Hé! » fit Rose.

« Ils ne penseront pas ça pendant longtemps, » dit Teddy.

_Hermione lança un regard noir à ses garçons._

« Ses garçons, » fit Lily. « Je me demande si elle pense toujours à papa comme «ses garçons», maintenant. »

« Nan... je pense que papa et Hugo sont «ses garçons» maintenant, » sourit Rose. Elle considérait Al et Scorpius comme «ses garçons», elle aussi.

**Tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient, à présent, c'était se venger de Malefoy et l'occasion leur en fut donnée une semaine plus tard, à l'heure de la distribution du courrier.**

**Au moment où les hiboux envahirent la Grande Salle, comme chaque matin, l'attention des élèves fut aussitôt attirée par un long paquet que portaient une demi-douzaine de hiboux grands ducs. Harry était aussi intrigué que les autres et il fut stupéfait lorsque les hiboux laissèrent tomber le paquet devant lui, en envoyant au passage son assiette d'œufs au bacon sur le carrelage.**

« Hmmm... je me demande ce que ça peut être, » dit James.

« Je pense que c'est un livre, » dit Fred.

« Tu dois avoir raison... ça ne peut pas être le Nimbus de papa, c'est sûr, » fit James en riant.

**Un autre hibou passa juste après pour déposer une lettre sur le paquet. **

**Harry eut la bonne idée de commencer par lire la lettre dans laquelle il était écrit:**

_**N'OUVREZ PAS LE PAQUET PENDANT QUE VOUS SEREZ À TABLE. **_

_« Ne l'ouvrez pas, » se moqua Hermione. « Ça avait la forme d'un emballage de balai, qu'est-ce que ça aurait put être d'autre? »_

_« Je ne sais pas mais tout le monde n'est pas aussi observateur que toi, donc ne pas l'ouvrir était probablement une bonne idée. » dit Harry_

_**Il contient votre nouveau Nimbus 2000, mais je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que vous avez votre propre balai. Sinon, les autres en voudront un aussi. Olivier Dubois vous attend ce soir à sept heures sur le terrain de Quidditch pour votre première séance d'entraînement. **_

_**Professeur McGonagall.**_

**Harry montra la lettre à Ron en éprouvant les plus grandes difficultés à ne pas laisser éclater sa joie.**

**« Un Nimbus 2000, marmonna Ron avec envie. Je n'ai même jamais eu l'occasion d'en toucher un. **

« Et bien, si tu es sympa, je suis sûr que oncle Harry te laisseras toucher le sien, » rit Fred.

**Ils se hâtèrent de quitter la salle pour aller déballer le paquet loin des regards. Mais Crabbe et Goyle leur barrèrent le chemin de l'escalier et Malefoy prit le paquet des mains de Harry.**

« Laisse le tranquille, maintenant, » grogna James.

« Il va souhaiter l'avoir fait dès qu'il saura ce que c'est et qu'il est autorisé à l'avoir, » dit Scorpius.

« Ouais, » fit James, maintenant souriant.

**« Ça m'a l'air d'être un balai, dit Malefoy en tâtant le paquet. **

**Il le lui rendit avec une expression de mépris mêlée d'envie. **

**« Cette fois, tu es fichu, Potter, les première année n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de balai.**

« Il a le droit! Il va être Attrapeur! » cria James, excité.

**Ron ne put se retenir.**

**« Ce n'est pas n'importe quel balai, dit-il, c'est un Nimbus 2000. C'est quoi, déjà, la marque du tien ? Un Comète 260, c'est ça ?**

« Argh... comment est-ce qu'ils ont survécut sur ces choses? » tressaillit James.

**Les Comètes, c'est pas mal quand on n'y regarde pas de trop près. Mais évidemment, les Nimbus, c'est une autre classe. **

**« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Weasley, répliqua Malefoy. Tu n'aurais même pas de quoi te payer la moitié d'une poignée. Toi et tes frères, vous les achetez brindille par brindille.**

_« Stupide Malfoy, au moins ils ont le talent, » fit Sirius._

« Papa a du talent aussi, » le défendit Scorpius.

**Avant que Ron ait eu le temps de répondre, le professeur Flitwick apparut à côté de Malefoy.**

**« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de vous disputer ? couina le professeur.**

**« Potter s'est fait envoyer un balai, dit Malefoy.**

« Rapporteur, » s'offusqua James.

**« Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit le professeur Flitwick en gratifiant Harry d'un sourire rayonnant. Le professeur McGonagall m'a mis au courant. De quel modèle s'agit-il ? **

**« C'est un Nimbus 2000, Monsieur, dit Harry qui s'efforça de ne pas éclater de rire devant l'expression horrifiée de Malefoy. Et c'est grâce à Malefoy que j'ai pu l'avoir.**

« Celle-la va sérieusement le blesser dans son orgueil, » rit James.

_« Elle est bonne, fais le se sentir comme l'idiot qu'il est, » rit James._

**Puis Harry et Ron montèrent l'escalier en essayant de ne pas rire trop fort, tandis que Malefoy ne parvenait pas à dissimuler sa rage. **

**« S'il n'avait pas volé le Rapeltout de Neville, je ne ferais pas partie de l'équipe, dit Harry.**

**« Alors, j'imagine que tu prends ça comme une récompense pour avoir violé le règlement ? lança une voix courroucée derrière eux.**

**Hermione montait l'escalier à grands pas en jetant un coup d'œil désapprobateur au paquet que portait Harry. **

_« Aller Hermione, il vole brillamment, tu ne peux pas être en colère contre lui pour ça, » fit James._

_« Ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème est qu'il a brisé le règlement et qu'au lieu d'être puni, il est récompensé, » dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils._

« Oui, comment est-ce qu'il est supposé apprendre? » fit Rose.

_« Mais ce n'est pas sa faute, » dit Lily. « Tu devrais être en colère contre McGonagall. »_

_« Je suppose, » admit Hermione._

« Oh... c'est logique aussi, » fit Rose.

**« Je croyais que tu ne nous parlais plus ? dit Harry.**

**« Oui, tu devrais continuer, dit Ron, ça nous fait beaucoup de bien.**

« Argh... papa est un véritable abruti, » grogna Rose.

« Ils ne sont pas encore amis, » dit Al. « Et tante Mione se montre un peu trop... heu... autoritaire. »

**Hermione s'éloigna d'eux, le nez en l'air.**

**Ce jour-là, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ce qui se passait en classe. Il ne cessait de penser à son balai rangé sous son lit ou au terrain de Quidditch où il allait apprendre à jouer le soir même.**

_« Bon garçon, Harry, » rayonna James._

_« Harry, tu devrais prêter attention à tes cours, » fit Lily._

« Nan, le Quidditch est plus important, » fit James et Rose lui lança un regard noir.

**Il avala son dîner sans faire attention à ce qu'il mangeait et se rua avec Ron dans le dortoir pour déballer enfin le Nimbus 2000. **

**« Eh ben dis donc, soupira Ron avec admiration.**

**Même aux yeux de Harry qui n'y connaissait rien, le balai paraissait superbe. Il avait une forme élégante, avec un manche d'acajou étincelant et un long faisceau de brindilles droites et lisses. La marque Nimbus 2000 était gravée en lettres d'or à une extrémité du marche.**

**Peu avant sept heures, il quitta le château et se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch dans la lumière du crépuscule. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans le stade. Il était entouré de gradins installés en hauteur qui permettaient aux spectateurs d'être suffisamment haut placés pour ne rien perdre du spectacle. A chaque bout du terrain, étaient plantés des poteaux en or surmontés de larges cercles verticaux. Ils ressemblaient un peu à ces bâtonnets en plastique à travers lesquels les enfants moldus soufflent des bulles, sauf que ces poteaux-là faisaient quinze mètres de hauteur.**

« J'ai toujours pensé ça, moi aussi, » sourit Hugo.

_« Oui, ils ressemblent un peu à ça, » rit Lily en cœur avec Hermione._

**Impatient d'essayer son balai. Harry l'enfourcha sans attendre l'arrivée de Dubois et décolla aussitôt. La sensation était extraordinaire, le Nimbus 2000 enchaînait les virages à la moindre caresse, montait en chandelle, descendait en piqué, passait à travers les cercles d'or, fonçait à toute vitesse sur toute la longueur du terrain.**

**« Hé, Potter ! Redescends ! **

**Olivier Dubois venait d'arriver avec une grosse boîte sous le bras. Harry atterrit auprès de lui. **

**« C'était vraiment très bien, dit-il, les yeux étincelants. Je comprends ce que McGonagall voulait dire... Tu as vraiment un don. Ce soir, je vais simplement t'apprendre les règles, ensuite, tu participeras aux entraînements trois fois par semaine.**

« C'est un temps raisonnable d'entrainement jusqu'à ce qu'un match approche, » dit James.

**Il ouvrit la boîte. A l'intérieur, il y avait quatre balles de tailles différentes. **

**« Alors, voilà, dit Dubois. Le Quidditch a des règles très simples même s'il est très difficile d'y jouer. Chaque équipe comporte sept joueurs. Trois d'entre eux sont des poursuiveurs.**

« Ce qui est évidemment la meilleur position, » dit James et Lily hocha la tête.

« Oui, bien sûr... l'Attrapeur est le meilleur, » firent Al et Scorpius avec un sourire narquois.

« Après tout, nous finissons le jeu et faisons gagner 150 points en une seule fois, » dit Scorpius.

« Ouais, comment est-ce que ça marchait pour ta première année, Scorp? » demanda James avec un sourire narquois.

« Hé, nous avons eu la deuxième place et j'étais le seul joueur décent de l'équipe, donc je pense que c'était aussi bon que ça pouvait être, » s'indigna Scorpius.

_« Je suis Poursuiveur! » laissa échapper James._

_« Je suis Batteur! » ajouta Sirius._

_« Je suis Attrapeur! » fit Harry en se moquant de son père et son parrain._

**« Trois poursuiveurs, répéta Harry pendant que Dubois prenait une grosse balle rouge vif de la taille d'un ballon de football.**

**« Cette balle s'appelle un Souafle, expliqua Dubois. Les poursuiveurs se passent le Souafle les uns aux autres et essayent de le lancer à travers un des cercles d'or pour marquer un but. Chaque but rapporte dix points. Tu me suis ? **

« Oui, c'est vraiment difficile à suivre, même moi je sais ça, » dit Victoire.

**« Le poursuiveur lance le Souafle à travers les cercles pour marquer un but. En fait c'est une sorte de basket-ball à six paniers qu'on joue sur des balais. **

« C'est quoi le basket-ball? » demanda Scorpius.

« Ça t'intéresse vraiment? Demanda Rose.

« Oui, » répondit Scorpius.

« Alors je suppose que tu vas devoir attendre jusqu'à ce que tu l'apprenne en Étude des Moldus, » fit Rose avec un sourire narquois.

**« C'est quoi, ça, le basket-ball ? demanda Dubois, intéressé.**

**« Peu importe, continue.**

**« Dans chaque équipe, il y a un autre joueur qu'on appelle le gardien. Le gardien de l'équipe des Gryffondor, c'est moi. ****Mon rôle consiste à tourner autour des poteaux pour empêcher les poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse de marquer. **

_James avait l'air de vouloir faire un commentaire à ça mais il était trop excité pour parler._

« Pourquoi est-ce que papa n'a pas dit qu'il était Gardien? » demanda Hugo.

« Il ne veut probablement pas qu'ils le sachent pour le moment, » répondit Rose en haussant les épaules.

**« Trois poursuiveurs, un gardien, dit Harry qui était bien décidé à faire entrer tout ça dans sa tête. Et ils jouent avec le Souafle. D'accord, compris. Et les autres balles, elles servent à quoi ? **

**« Je vais te montrer. Tiens, prends ça. **

**Dubois lui tendit une batte un peu plus courte que les battes de base-ball.**

**«Je vais t'expliquer ce que sont les Cognards, **

**Il montra à Harry deux balles noires identiques, légèrement plus petites que le Souafle rouge. Harry remarqua que les deux balles essayaient de se dégager des lanières qui les maintenaient dans la boue. **

**« Recule un peu, dit Dubois.**

**Il se pencha et libéra l'un des Cognards.**

**Aussitôt, la balle noire sauta en l'air et se précipita droit sur la figure de Harry. Celui-ci donna un grand coup de batte dans la balle pour l'empêcher de lui casser le nez et l'envoya zigzaguer un peu plus loin. La balle revint alors à la charge et s'attaqua cette fois à Dubois qui plongea sur elle et parvint à l'immobiliser sur le sol.**

**« Tu vois ? dit Dubois, le souffle court en forçant le Cognard à rentrer dans sa boîte. Les Cognards essayent de frapper les joueurs pour les faire tomber de leur balai. C'est pourquoi chaque équipe comporte également deux batteurs. Dans la nôtre, ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui occupent ce poste. Leur rôle consiste à protéger les joueurs de leur équipe des attaques des Cognards et de les renvoyer dans le camp d'en face. Ça va, tu as tout compris ? **

**« Trois poursuiveurs essayent de marquer des buts avec le Souafle. Le gardien protège les buts, les batteurs tiennent les Cognards à distance, récita Harry **

**« Très bien.**

**« Euh... Est-ce que les Cognards ont déjà tué quelqu'un ? demanda Harry en essayant d'adopter un ton dégagé. **

« Pas à Poudlard.. ils utilisent des Cognard en bois à la place de ceux en fer que les pros utilisent, » dit Rose.

« Maman dit que c'était la partie la plus dure dans le changement en pro... ils font beaucoup plus mal, » dit Lily.

_« Pas à Poudlard, » dit Sirius. « Le pire que nous ayons vu, c'étaient des côtes brisées, hein James? »_

_James hocha frénétiquement la tête, enthousiaste._

**« Jamais à Poudlard. On a déjà eu des mâchoires fracturée, mais rien de plus. Passons au dernier membre de l'équipe. Il s'agit de l'attrapeur. C'est-à-dire toi. Et tu n'auras pas à te soucier du Souafle ni des Cognards. **

**« Sauf s'ils me fracassent le crâne...**

« C'est vrai, » dit Al. « Les Cognards peuvent être un peu dangereux, parfois. »

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux faire confiance aux Weasley pour s'occuper des Cognards. Eux-mêmes sont des espèces de Cognards humains.**

« Des trucs jumeaux destructeux... je peux voir ça, » rit Fred

_« Ah bien, dans ce cas ils peuvent conserver mes extraordinaires capacités, » dit Sirius._

**Dubois prit dans la boîte la quatrième et dernière balle. Comparée aux trois autres, elle paraissait minuscule. De la taille d'une grosse noix, elle était d'un or étincelant et pourvue de petites ailes d'argent qui battaient sans cesse. **

**« Ceci, dit Dubois, c'est le Vif d'or, la plus importante des quatre balles. Elle est très difficile à attraper à cause de sa rapidité et de sa petite taille. C'est l'attrapeur qui est chargé de la saisir. Il doit se faufiler parmi les autres joueurs pour essayer de l'attraper avant l'équipe adverse. Car l'attrapeur qui parvient à s'emparer du Vif d'or fait gagner cent cinquante points à son équipe, ce qui lui assure pratiquement la victoire.**

_« Donc, en d'autres termes, tous les autres joueurs sont inutiles, » commenta Lily, s'attirant des regards noir en provenance de James, Sirius et Ron._

« Bien trouvé, Grand-mère, » rit Al (en cœur avec Scorpius et Lily) tandis que les autres faisaient la moue.

**Un match de Quidditch ne se termine que lorsque le Vif d'or a été attrapé. C'est pour ça que les matches peuvent durer indéfiniment. Je crois que le record est de trois mois. Il fallait sans cesse fournir des remplaçants pour que les joueurs puissent dormir un peu. Voilà. Tu as des questions à poser ? **

**Harry fit non de la tête. Il avait très bien compris ce qu'il avait à faire, le problème, c'était d'y arriver. **

« Pas pour toi, » dit Al.

**« On va commencer l'entraînement sans le Vif d'or, dit Dubois en rangeant soigneusement la petite balle dans la boite. Il fait trop sombre, on pourrait le perdre. On utilisera ça à la place. **

**Il sortit de sa poche un sac de balles de golf ordinaires et quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et lui volaient sur leurs balais, Dubois jetant de toutes ses forces les balles de golf dans tous les sens pour que Harry les attrape.**

« Et papa les attrapa toutes, » dit Al.

**Harry n'en rata pas une seule**

« Tu vois? » fit Al.

« Est-ce que tu aurais pu faire ça? » demanda Scorpius.

« Heu... peut-être... ça aurait été dur, » admit Al. « Toi? »

« Ouais... ça aurait été dur, » dit Scorpius.

**et Dubois en fut enchanté. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la nuit étant tombée, ils durent mettre fin à la séance d'entraînement. **

**« Cette année, la coupe de Quidditch sera gravée au nom des Gryffondor, assura Dubois d'un ton joyeux tandis qu'ils retournaient vers le château. Je ne serais pas étonné que tu deviennes encore meilleur que Charlie Weasley. Et pourtant, il aurait pu jouer dans l'équipe d'Angleterre s'il n'était pas parti à la chasse aux dragons.**

« Vraiment... Oncle Charlie n'a jamais dit ça, » dit James.

_« Tu es vraiment doué, » rayonna James en direction de son fils._

**Harry était si occupé par ses cours et ses séances d'entraînement qu'il ne voyait plus le temps passer. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était à Poudlard depuis déjà deux mois. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux au château qu'à Privet Drive, c'était là désormais que se trouvait son vrai foyer.**

« Ah, c'est dur à croire, celle-là, » se moqua Fred.

**Quant aux cours, ils lui paraissaient de plus en plus intéressants, maintenait qu'ils avaient assimilé les notions les plus élémentaires.**

**Au matin de Halloween, les élèves se réveillèrent dans une délicieuse odeur de citrouille qui flottait dans les couloirs. Mieux encore, le professeur Flitwick leur annonça qu'il allait leur apprendre à faire voler des objets. Tout le monde en rêvait depuis qu'il l'avaient vu envoyer le crapaud de Neville à travers la classe dans un magnifique vol plané.**

« J'adore ce sortilège, » dit Rose.

« Et le Trio semble toujours sourire quand il est mentionné, » dit Fred (quand ils étaient en train de parler de Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils étaient souvent appelés le Trio, par la famille).

**Le professeur Flitwick demanda aux élèves de se répartir en équipes de deux. Harry avait Seamus Finnigan pour partenaire (ce fut un soulagement car Neville lui avait lancé un regard plein d'espoir).**

_« Quel est le problème avec Neville? » demanda Alice._

_« Rien, » répondit Harry._

**Ron, lui, dut faire équipe avec Hermione Granger.**

« Ça devrait bien finir, » rit Fred.

« Ça dépend de quand tu penses que ça fini, » fit mystérieusement Rose et les Potter et Hugo rirent.

**Il était difficile de dire qui en était le plus fâché, Hermione ou Ron. Elle ne leur avait plus parlé depuis le jour où le balai de Harry était arrivé. **

_« Je suis presque sûr que j'étais le plus fâché, » dit Ron._

_« J'en doute. Tu es le pire avec qui travailler, » plaisanta Hermione._

**« N'oubliez surtout pas ce mouvement du poignet que nous avons appris, couina le professeur Flitwick, perché sur sa pile de livres, comme d'habitude. Le poignet bien souple, levez, tournez, rappelez-vous, levez, tournez. Et prononcez distinctement la formule magique, c'est très important. N'oubliez jamais le sorcier Baruffio qui avait un défaut de prononciation et dont la femme s'est retrouvée avec un bison sur les épaules au lieu d'un vison.**

« Comme si ça pouvait arriver, » se moqua Rose.

_« Ce n'est pas vraiment vrai, » dit Lily._

**C'était très difficile.**

_« Donc, tu n'as pas hérité des mes talents en Sortilèges non plus, » soupira Lily._

**Harry et Seamus levèrent, tournèrent, mais la plume qu'ils auraient dû envoyer dans les airs restait immobile sur la table. Seamus s'énerva tellement qu'il la toucha du bout de sa baguette magique et y mit le feu. Harry dut l'éteindre avec son chapeau.**

_« Tu vois, Neville aurait été mieux que ça, » dit Alice._

**A la table voisine, Ron n'avait pas beaucoup plus de chance.**

**« Wingardium Leviosa ! s'écriait-il en agitant ses longs bras comme un moulin à vent.**

Rose rit à ça.

_« Je ne pense pas que ça va marcher, » sourit Lily._

**« Tu ne prononces pas bien, lança Hermione. Il faut dire Win-gar-dium Leviosa en accentuant bien le « gar ». **

_« Tu n'es pas obligée d'intervenir autant, » dit Sirius. « Les gens n'aiment pas être corrigés. »_

« Elle essayait juste d'aider, » dit Rose.

« Oui et bien, les gens ne veulent pas toujours de l'aide... pas tout le temps du moins, » dit Scorpius. Il n'aimait pas être corrigé non plus.

_« J'essayais juste d'aider, » se défendit Hermione._

_« Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être une telle Mlle-Je-Sais-Tout, » fit Sirius sans le moindre tact._

_Hermione le foudroya du regard. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait c'était d'être traitée de Mlle-Je-Sais-Tout._

**« Tu n'as qu'à le faire si tu es si intelligente, répliqua Ron.**

« Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment qu'elle ne serait pas capable de le faire? » sourit Teddy.

« Apparemment, » fit Victoire, en souriant elle aussi.

**Hermione releva les manches de sa robe, donna un coup de baguette magique et articula nettement: Wingardium Leviosa !**

**Leur plume s'éleva alors dans les airs, et s'immobilisa à plus d'un mètre au-dessus de leur tête.**

**« Bravo, très bien ! s'écria le professeur Flitwick en applaudissant. Regardez tous, Miss Granger a réussi ! **

**Ce qui eut pour effet de porter à son comble l'exaspération de Ron.**

_« Ce n'est pas ma faute si Flitwick a choisit de me complimenter, » s'indigna Hermione._

**« Ça ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse la supporter, dit Ron à Harry à la fin du cours. C'est un vrai cauchemar, cette fille-là !**

« Je n'aime pas cette partie, » soupira Rose.

« Mais c'est important pour la fin, » fit Hugo en soupirant lui aussi.

**Quelqu'un les dépassa en bousculant Harry. C'était Hermione. Elle était en larmes. **

_« Oh, ce n'est pas bon, » dit Sirius._

_« Pourquoi t'en soucies-tu? Tu n'as pas l'air de l'aimer, » dit Lily._

_« Quand même, tu en devrais pas dire de mauvaise choses sur les gens quand ils peuvent t'entendre, » dit Sirius._

_« Donc, ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance si elle n'avait pas entendu? » demanda Lily, incrédule._

_« Ouais, » fit Sirius en haussant les épaules._

_« Idiot, » fit Lily en secouant la tête._

« Exactement mon sentiment, » dit Rose.

**« J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'a entendu, dit Harry. **

**« Et alors ? répliqua Ron qui sembla soudain un peu mal à l'aise. Elle a bien dû se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis. **

_« Là, c'est vraiment dur, » dit Frank. « Heu... est-ce que tu as aussi entendu ça? »_

_« Oui, » fit doucement Hermione. Elle n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup aimé ses deux premiers mois à Poudlard. Ne la prenez pas mal: elle adorait être une sorcière et tout ce que ça impliquait, mais elle avait espéré se faire des amis immédiatement après être arrivée (après tout, elle n'était plus un monstre), mais elle avait été amèrement déçue._

« Pauvre maman, » fit Rose.

« Je me demande à quel point grandir en tant que Moldue était dur pour elle, » songea Hugo. « Elle n'en parle vraiment pas beaucoup. »

**Hermione ne se rendit pas au cours suivant et personne ne la vit plus de tout l'après-midi. En se rendant à la Grande Salle où devait être servi le dîner de Halloween, Harry et Ron entendirent une élève dire à sa copine qu'Hermione s'était enfermée dans les toilettes des filles pour y pleurer tout à son aise et qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas être dérangée. Ron parut de plus en plus mal à l'aise, mais un instant plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle spécialement décorée pour Halloween, et les pleurs d'Hermione leur sortirent aussitôt de la tête.**

« Les garçons, » fit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

_« Oh, c'est sympa, » murmura Hermione dans l'oreille de son petit ami vu que personne ne les regardaient._

_« C'était le festin, Mione, à quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais? Protesta Ron._

_« Rien, » répondit Hermione en secouant la tête mais en souriant en même temps (Ron et son estomac...)._

Tout le monde rit à ça.

**Des milliers de chauves-souris voletaient dans la salle et fondaient sur les tables en de gros nuages noirs qui faisaient vaciller les flammes des chandelles à l'intérieur des citrouilles évidées. Les mets du festin apparurent tout à coup dans les plats d'or, comme lors du banquet de début d'année. **

**Harry avait commencé à se servir lorsque le professeur Quirrell entra dans la salle en courant, le turban de travers, le visage déformé par la terreur. Tout le monde le regarda se précipiter sur le professeur Dumbledore, s'effondrer à moitié sur la table et balbutier, hors d'haleine: **

**« Un troll... dans les cachots... je voulais vous prévenir...**

_« Un Troll! Comment un troll est-il entré? » s'exclama Lily._

« La Porte d'Entrée, » dit Fred.

« Je pari que c'était Quirrell, » dit Teddy.

« Oui, il travaille pour Voldemort... ça serait logique, » dit Rose.

« Oui, et pour quelle autre raison serait-il celui à le voir en premier?... Je pari qu'il n'est pas près des cachots, non plus, » fit Teddy.

« Non, ce n'est pas près d'ici non plus, » fit Rose avec un sourire narquois.

_Remus plissa les yeux au fait que Quirrell fut celui à remarquer le troll, mais il ne dit rien._

**Puis il tomba évanoui sur le sol.**

**Il y eut alors un grand tumulte dans la salle et le professeur Dumbledore dut faire exploser des gerbes d'étincelles à l'extrémité de sa baguette magique pour rétablir le silence. **

**« Messieurs les préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives, ordonna-t-il. **

_« Est-ce que les dortoirs des Serpentard ne sont pas dans les cachots? » demanda Sirius avec un sourire narquois._

« On s'en fiche, » fit James avec un même sourire.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance de toute façon, les Préfets ne les conduiraient pas vers le troll, » dit Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel.

_« Les Préfets les emmèneront juste dans la librairie, » répondit Lily. « C'est l'endroit où nous sommes supposés emmener les autres s'il y a une urgence de quelque sorte. »_

_« Oh, » Sirius fit la moue._

**Percy fut à son affaire.**

**« Suivez-moi ! lança-t-il. Les première année, vous restez bien groupés ! Vous n'aurez rien à craindre du troll si vous m'obéissez ! Restez derrière moi. Attention, écartez-vous, laissez passer les première année ! Allons, écartez-vous, je suis préfet, figurez-vous ! **

_« Je ne crois pas que je l'aime, » dit Sirius._

_« Ouais, il est définitivement beaucoup trop Préfet, » dit James._

_« Beaucoup trop Préfet? » interrogea Frank._

« Ouais, un Préfet qui est coincé, » sourit James.

_« Ils veulent dire quelqu'un qui prennent leur travail de Préfet trop sérieusement, qui laissent le pouvoir leur monter à la tête, » dit Remus._

_« Donc, pas toi alors, » dit Frank._

_« Non, pas moi, » sourit Remus._

**« Comment un troll a-t-il pu entrer dans le château ? s'étonna Harry tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier. **

**« Je n'en sais rien, il paraît qu'ils sont complètement idiots, dit Ron. Peut-être que Peeves l'a fait venir en guise de blague pour Halloween.**

_« Quelque part, je ne pense, » fit sombrement Remus._

_« Que veux-tu dire Remus? »demanda Lily, mais le garçon aux cheveux sable se contenta de secouer la tête._

« Il ne doit pas aimer dire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr de ses opinions, » sourit Victoire en direction de Teddy qui avait tendance à faire ça lui aussi.

**Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers un groupe d'élèves de Poufsouffle qui refluaient en désordre.**

**« Au fait, dit Harry en saisissant le bras de Ron. Je viens d'y penser. Hermione...**

_« Oh non! Tu ne sais pas pour le troll, » s'étrangla Lily._

Teddy se mit à rire à ça. « Bien sûr. »

« Quoi? » demanda Fred.

« Je crois que je viens juste de trouver pourquoi les autres ont sourit à la mention du troll, » dit Teddy en riant. « C'est comme ça que c'est arrivé, n'est-ce pas? »

« Quoi? » répéta Fred mais Teddy se contenta de continuer à rire et fut rejoint par les autres qui savaient.

**« Quoi, Hermione ?**

**« Elle n'est pas au courant, pour le troll.**

**Ron se mordit la lèvre.**

**« Bon, d'accord, on va la chercher, dit-il, mais il vaut mieux que Percy ne nous voie pas.**

_« Vous allez la chercher, » fit nerveusement Lily. Elle ne voulait pas que quoi que ce soit arrive à la fille mais elle ne voulait définitivement pas que son fils soit blessé. Tandis qu'elle regardait les deux garçons, qui avaient haussé leurs épaules comme une façon de répondre à sa question, elle commença à penser que quelque chose était déplacé. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un pieu vœu, mais elle commençait à penser que son fils était peut-être plus proche de la fille qu'il ne le laissait apparaître en premier lieu ( ce qui serait bien parce qu'elle lui rappelait elle à cet âge)._

« Grand-mère à trouvé, » sourit Lily.

**Ils rejoignirent discrètement les Poufsouffle qui partaient dans l'autre sens, se glissèrent dans un couloir latéral et se précipitèrent vers les toilettes des filles. Ils venaient de tourner le coin lorsqu'ils entendirent derrière eux des pas précipités. Ron poussa aussitôt Harry derrière la statue d'un griffon. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil et aperçurent le professeur Rogue qui traversa le couloir et disparut.**

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? » fit James._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? » demanda Al.

« Il à l'air suspect, » dit Scorpius. « Donc je suppose qu'il essaye d'aider. »

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? murmura Harry. Il devrait être descendu dans les cachots avec les autres profs. **

**« Aucune idée.**

**Ils se faufilèrent en silence dans l'autre couloir pour essayer de voir où allait Rogue. **

**« Il monte au troisième étage, dit Harry. **

_« Tu crois que Rogue est après la Pierre? » fit Sirius._

« Non... mais tu vois ce que je veux dire, » dit Scorpius.

_« On s'inquiétera pour ça plus tard, » dit Remus._

« Mais je ne crois pas que papa croies ça, en tout cas, » sourit Teddy.

**« Tu sens cette odeur ? chuchota Ron.**

**Une odeur nauséabonde flottait en effet dans le couloir, un mélange de vieille chaussette et de toilettes mal entretenues.**

« Je ne pense pas que je veux voir un troll, alors, » dit Fred.

**Ils entendirent alors un grognement sourd et un bruit de pas sonores, comme des pieds géants qui martelaient le sol. Ron montra du doigt un autre couloir qui partait vers la gauche: tout au bout, une masse énorme s'était mise en mouvement et avançait dans leur direction. Ils se recroquevillèrent dans l'obscurité et regardèrent la chose apparaître à la lueur d'une fenêtre que traversait un rayon de lune.**

**C'était un spectacle épouvantable. Près de quatre mètres de hauteur, une peau grise et terne comme de la pierre, un corps couvert de verrues, qui avait l'air d'un énorme rocher au sommet duquel était plantée une petite tête chauve de la taille d'une noix de coco. La créature avait des jambes courtes, épaisses comme des troncs d'arbre avec des pieds plats hérissés de pointes. L'odeur pestilentielle qu'elle dégageait défiait l'imagination. Le monstre tenait une gigantesque massue qui traînait par terre au bout de son bras d'une longueur interminable.**

**Le troll s'arrêta devant une porte et jeta un coup d'œil. Il agita ses longues oreilles comme s'il réfléchissait, puis il se baissa et s'engouffra lentement dans l'ouverture. **

**« La clé est dans la serrure, murmura Harry. On pourrait l'enfermer. **

**« Bonne idée, dit Ron, un peu nerveux.**

_« Vous m'avez enfermée ici! » s'écria Hermione._

« Tante Mione était à l'intérieur! » s'exclama Fred. « Pourquoi est-ce que c'est une bonne chose? »

« Parce que ça doit être comment ils sont devenus amis en premier lieu, » rit Victoire. « Tu as raison Teddy, c'est parfaitement logique pour eux. »

« Ma partie préférée arrive bientôt, » sourit Hugo.

_« Heu... nous ne savions pas, » avala Ron._

**La bouche sèche, ils s'approchèrent avec précaution de la porte ouverte, en priant pour que le troll n'ait pas l'idée de sortir au même moment. D'un bond, Harry parvint à attraper la clé, à claquer la porte et à la verrouiller.**

**Ravis de leur victoire, ils se mirent à courir le long du couloir, mais un cri perçant les arrêta net. C'était un cri déchirant, désespéré, et il venait de derrière la porte qui retenait le troll prisonnier.**

**« Oh non, dit Ron, aussi pâle que le Baron Sanglant. **

**« C'était la porte des toilettes des filles, balbutia Harry, horrifié. **

**« Hermione ! s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble. **

**Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de faire volte-face et de se précipiter pour aller rouvrir la porte.**

_« C'était courageux, » fit Alice, livide._

_« Tu as beaucoup de ton père en toi, » dit Lily en foudroyant James du regard._

_« Je pari que tu n'étais pas autant en colère contre eux pour avoir brisé le règlement cette fois, » dit Sirius._

_« Non, je suppose que non, » dit Hermione._

« Je pense qu'elle était ravie pour ça et pas seulement parce qu'ils lui ont sauvé la vie, » dit Rose.

**Les doigts tremblants, Harry dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour tourner la clé dans la serrure. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à pousser la porte, Hermione Granger, plaquée contre le mur du fond, paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir. Le troll s'avançait vers elle en arrachant les lavabos des murs sur son passage, **

« Hmmm... » fit Hugo en tressaillant un peu. « C'est un peu différent de l'entendre de cette façon. »

« Oui, maman et papa éditent un peu, » convint Rose.

_« Est-ce que tu n'es pas supposée être le génie, » demanda Sirius._

_« J'aimerais bien voir combien courageux tu es quand tu fais face à un troll de quatre mètre de haut avant d'avoir appris beaucoup de magie, » s'offusqua Hermione._

« D'ailleurs, c'est probablement plus dur pour elle, parce qu'elle n'est pas habituée aux créatures magiques vu qu'elle est Née-Moldue, » dit Scorpius.

**« Essaye de l'attirer ailleurs ! lança Harry à Ron.**

**Il ramassa un robinet et le jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Le troll s'arrêta à deux mètres d'Hermione, se retourna d'un mouvement lent et lourd et cligna ses petits yeux stupides pour essayer de voir ce qui venait de faire ce bruit. Son regard mauvais tomba alors sur Harry. Le troll hésita un instant, puis s'avança vers lui en soulevant sa grosse massue.**

**« Ohé, petite tête ! cria Ron qui s'était glissé de l'autre côté de la pièce.**

**Il lui jeta un tuyau, mais le troll ne sentit pas le choc sur son épaule. Il avait entendu le cri, en revanche, et il s'arrêta à nouveau, tournant vers Ron son mufle repoussant, ce qui donna à Harry le temps de passer derrière lui et de se précipiter sur Hermione. **

« Ils travaillent déjà ensembles, » fit Teddy.

« Naturellement, » dit James.

**« Viens ! Cours ! cria-t-il en essayant de la tirer vers la porte.**

**Mais elle était incapable de faire un geste et restait collée au mur, la bouche grande ouverte, figée de terreur.**

_« Tu gèles vraiment en face du danger, » murmura Ron dans l'oreille d'Hermione._

_Hermione se renfrogna à ça._

« Il dit toujours ça à chaque fois qu'il re-raconte l'histoire, » sourit Rose.

« C'est pour ça que je préfère quand c'est ton père qui raconte l'histoire, » dit Lily. « Il rajoute toujours des commentaire. »

**Leurs cris qui s'étaient répercutés en écho dans le couloir avaient rendu le troll fou furieux. Il poussa un rugissement et marcha droit sur Ron qui était le plus près de lui et n'avait aucune issue. Empoignant sa baguette magique, Harry fit alors quelque chose qui était à la fois très courageux et très stupide:**

« Ce qui décrit juste tout ce que Harry fait, » rit Teddy.

**il prit son élan, sauta au cou du troll et parvint à s'accrocher derrière lui. Le troll ne sentait pas le poids de Harry en revanche, il sentait très bien la baguette magique qui lui était entrée droit dans une narine.**

« Cool! » s'exclama Fred et tous les autres garçons rirent.

_« Beurk! » fit tout le monde._

**Avec un cri de douleur, la créature se trémoussa et brandit sa massue, Harry toujours accroché à son cou. A tout instant, le troll pouvait le jeter à terre d'un coup de patte ou réussir à lui abattre sa massue sur la tête.**

**Hermione s'était effondrée sur le sol, à moitié évanouie. Ron sortit sa propre baguette magique, sans très bien savoir ce qu'il allait en faire. A tout hasard, il prononça la formule qu'ils avaient apprise au cours du professeur Flitwick: **

**« Wingardium Leviosa !**

_« Je savais très bien ce que j'allais faire, » dit Ron en se tournant vers son ami qui se contenta de hausser les épaules._

_« Ça n'en avait pas l'air pour moi, » dit Harry._

_« Comment tu le saurais? Tu étais en train de te balancer sur le dos de se satané troll, » s'indigna Ron._

Tout le monde rit à ça.

_Hermione fut très près de réprimander Ron pour jurer, mais elle s'en empêcha._

« C'est peine perdue de toute façon, il ne s'arrêtera jamais de jurer, » rit Rose.

_« Hé, pourquoi as-tu choisis un sortilège que tu en pouvais même pas faire? » demanda Sirius._

_« Je peux faire ce sortilège, » s'offusqua à nouveau Ron._

**Aussitôt, la massue s'arracha toute seule de la main du troll, s'éleva très haut dans les airs, se retourna lentement et s'abattit avec un craquement sinistre sur la tête de son propriétaire. La créature vacilla, puis tomba en avant, face contre terre, avec un bruit sourd qui fit trembler toute la pièce.**

« C'est ma partie préférée, » rayonna Hugo.

« Papa était vraiment le héros cette fois, » sourit Rose. « Même si oncle Harry à causé une bonne diversion. »

_« Tu vois? » fit Ron avec suffisance._

**Harry, entraîné dans sa chute, se releva, les jambes flageolantes, le souffle court. Ron était resté immobile, la baguette toujours levée, contemplant la masse inanimée du monstre.**

« On dirait qu'il était tout aussi sidéré que les autres, » rit Teddy.

**Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence:**

_« Maintenant, tu peux parler, » plaisanta Sirius sans méchanceté._

**« Il... il est mort ?**

**« Je ne crois pas, dit Harry. Il doit être simplement assommé. **

**Il se pencha et récupéra sa baguette magique qui était restée enfoncée dans la narine du troll. Elle était à présent couverte d'une espèce de colle grise pleine de grumeaux. **

**« Beuââârk ! De la morve de troll...**

**Il essuya la baguette sur le monstre.**

« Beurk, » fit Lily.

_« Harry, » fit Lily, consternée._

**Des bruits de pas sonores leur firent lever la tête. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte du vacarme qu'ils avaient produit, mais bien entendu, les rugissements et la chute du troll n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Un instant plus tard, le professeur McGonagall fit irruption dans la pièce, suivie de près par Rogue et Quirrell qui fermait la marche. Quirrell jeta un coup d'œil au troll, laissa échapper un gémissement et s'assit sur un siège de toilettes, une main sur le cœur. **

**Rogue se pencha sur le troll. Le professeur McGonagall regardait Ron et Harry qui ne l'avaient jamais vue aussi furieuse. Ses lèvres étaient livides. **

_« Nous l'avons vue plus en colère, » dit Sirius en pointant du doigt ses compagnons Maraudeurs._

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est très sentimentale en dessous de la carapace, » dit James._

_« Nous l'avons vue plus en colère aussi, hein, Harry? » rit Ron._

_« Ouais, je m'en souviens, » fit Harry en riant lui aussi._

_« Tu es vraiment obligé d'être comme ton père, » gémit Lily._

« Parce que c'est le meilleur, » dit James.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ? dit-elle avec une colère froide. **

**Harry échangea un regard avec Ron qui tenait toujours sa baguette en l'air. **

**« Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas vous être fait tuer, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre dortoir ? **

« Parce qu'ils devaient sauver maman, » dit Hugo.

« Ils auraient pu tout simplement en parler à un professeur, » dit Scorpius.

« Ça aurait sans doute été plus intelligent, » admit Rose. « Mais dans ce cas de figure, pas mieux... ça devait arriver de cette façon. »

**Rogue jeta à Harry un regard féroce. Harry baissa les yeux. Il souhaita que Ron baisse sa baguette.**

_« Désolé, j'étais trop stupéfait pour remarquer, » dit Ron._

**Une petite voix s'éleva alors: **

**« Professeur McGonagall, ne soyez pas trop sévère, s'il vous plaît. Ils étaient venus me chercher. **

**« Miss Granger !**

**Hermione avait réussi à se relever.**

**« J'étais partie à la recherche du troll parce que je... je croyais pouvoir m'en occuper moi-même. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur les trolls...**

« Un mensonge crédible, » dit Teddy.

« Tante Mione qui ment, » fit Fred. « Est-ce que plus rien n'est sacré? »

« Tais-toi, c'est le meilleur morceau, » siffla Rose.

_« Je n'y crois pas. Tu mens. À un professeur, » fit Sirius abasourdis._

_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. La vérité est tout aussi courageuse que le mensonge, » dit Remus._

_« Je ne voulais pas qu'ils étaient des ennuis pour ça, » dit Hermione en haussant les épaules._

**Stupéfait, Ron lâcha sa baguette magique. Hermione Granger venait de mentir à un professeur !**

**« S'ils ne m'avaient pas retrouvée, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Harry lui a enfoncé sa baguette magique dans le nez et Ron a réussi à l'assommer avec sa propre massue. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Le troll était sur le point de me tuer quand ils sont arrivés. **

**Harry et Ron essayèrent d'avoir l'air comme si cette histoire n'était pas neuve pour eux.**

_« Vous n'avez pas vraiment réussi, » murmura Hermione à Ron._

**« Dans ce cas... dit le professeur McGonagall en les fixant tous les trois. Mais laissez-moi vous dire, Miss Granger, que vous êtes bien sotte d'avoir cru que vous pourriez vaincre un troll des montagnes à vous toute seule. **

« Elle a lut des choses sur eux... elle vous l'a dit, » rit Fred.

**Hermione baissa la tête. Harry resta silencieux. Voir Hermione faire semblant d'avoir enfreint le règlement pour leur sauver la mise, alors qu'elle était la dernière personne à faire quoique ce soit pour les enfreindre,**

« Je ne dirais pas la dernière, » fit Teddy avec un sourire narquois.

« Pas après que papa et oncle Ron l'ait rejointe, en tout cas, » rit Al.

**c'était comme si Rogue s'était mis à leur distribuer des bonbons.**

**« Miss Granger, votre conduite coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor, dit le professeur McGonagall. Vous me décevez beaucoup. Si vous n'êtes pas blessée, vous feriez bien de retourner dans votre tour. Les élèves terminent le repas de Halloween dans leurs maisons respectives. **

_« Pauvre fille, ça a dut être dur, » dit Lily, sachant comment elle se sentirait._

_« Ça l'était vraiment. Je ne suis pas habituée à être réprimandée par les professeurs, » fit tristement Hermione._

« Oui, elle est habituée à être celle qui réprimande, » rit Hugo.

**Hermione s'en alla aussitôt.**

**Le professeur McGonagall se tourna alors vers Harry et Ron.**

**« Je vous répète que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, mais il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élèves de première année qui auraient été capables de combattre un troll adulte. Vous faites gagner cinq points chacun à Gryffondor. Le professeur Dumbledore sera informé de tout cela. Vous pouvez partir. **

**Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de la pièce et montèrent les escaliers en silence. En dehors de tout le reste, c'était un grand soulagement de pouvoir échapper à l'horrible odeur du troll. **

**« On aurait dû gagner plus de dix points, marmonna Ron.**

_« Oui, vous auriez du. Je ne crois pas que nous aurions pu réussir à abattre un troll, » dit Remus. Il reçut des visage boudeurs de la part des autres Maraudeurs._

_« Je t'en prie Remus, nous étions impressionnant, » dit Sirius en faisant la moue_

« J'aurais pu abattre un troll, » fit fièrement James.

« Et s'il n'avait pas de massue? » demanda Rose avec suspicion.

« Heu.. j'aurais toujours pu le faire, » dit James en essayant d'avoir l'air aussi confiant mais il ne pouvait en parler.

« Juste copier papa, ce n'est pas vraiment l'abattre par toi-même, » s'indigna Rose.

**« Cinq, tu veux dire. Une fois qu'on a enlevé ceux qu'a perdus Hermione.**

**« C'était bien de sa part de nous tirer d'affaire, admit Ron. Mais enfin, on lui a vraiment sauvé la vie. **

_« Et bien elle n'aurait peut-être pas eu besoin si tu ne l'avais pas fait pleurer, » dit Lily à Ron._

**« Elle n'en aurait peut-être pas eu besoin si on ne l'avait pas enfermée avec la créature, lui rappela Harry.**

**Ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame. **

**« Groin de porc, dirent-ils et le tableau les laissa passer. **

**La pièce commune était bondée et bruyante. Tout le monde mangeait, sauf Hermione qui les attendait à la porte. Il y eut un moment de silence gêné, puis, sans se regarder, chacun dit « Merci » et se rua sur les assiettes pleines de victuailles.**

**A compter de ce moment, Hermione devint amie avec Ron et Harry.**

_« Attend, quoi? » fit Sirius, choqué. En fait tous ceux du passé avaient l'air choqués sauf pour Lily qui se contenta de rayonner. Tous les ados du futurs riaient si forts qu'ils tombèrent presque de leur chaise._

Les personnes en train de lire le livre étaient dans un état similaire sauf pour Teddy qui était en train de lire ( à travers on rire).

_« C'est ce que j'ai dit, » fit Frank, le premier des ados du passé à se remettre du choc. Il répéta._

**A compter de ce moment, Hermione devint amie avec Ron et Harry. Il se crée des liens particuliers lorsqu'on fait ensemble certaines choses. Abattre un troll de quatre mètres de haut, par exemple.**

« Oh.. je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tante Ginny disait toujours ça, » dit Fred en riant.

_« Oh, très drôle, » dit Sirius en faisant la moue. « Donc, vous êtes amis, » ajouta-il en regardant son filleul pour une confirmation._

_« Oui, Mione est une de mes deux meilleurs amis, » dit Harry en riant avant de soudain devenir sérieux. « Ce qui veut dire que personne n'est autorisé à s'en prendre à elle, enfin, sauf pour moi? »_

_« Hé! » firent Ron et Hermione._

_« Oh, oui, et Ron aussi. »_

_« C'est mieux, Harry. »_

Tout le monde rit encore plus fort à ça.

_« Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à vous en prendre à moi non plus, » fit Hermione , les mains sur les hanches._

_« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne peux pas non plus, » dit Neville en souriant aux autres garçons._

_« Pas toi aussi, » s'indigna Hermione._

_Harry et Ron se regardèrent et sourirent. « Je pense que ça ira, » rit Ron._

_« Oh, tu vas le regretter, Ronald Weasley, » s'offusqua Hermione._

« J'en doute. Papa adore être de son côté, » rit Hugo.

_« Hermione, tu étais brillante quand tu est arrivée. J'ai croyais presque que tu pensais que j'étais un imbécile irritant, » dit Harry_

« C'est parce que tu es un imbécile irritant, » rit Teddy. « J'aimerais que Mione dise vraiment ça. »

_en essayant d'empêcher une disputes entres ses amis, principalement parce qu'il voulait vraiment voir combien de temps ça prendrait pour tout le monde réalisent qu'ils s'aimaient._

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils ne vont pas dire à tout le monde qu'ils s'aiment? » demanda Hugo avec espoir.

« On dirait, » dit Rose.

« Bien, ils ne seront pas dégoutant pendant un moment, alors, » dit Hugo.

« Mais je me demande combien de temps ça prendre, » dit Teddy. « Quand est-ce que ça devient évident qu'ils s'aiment? »

« Le Bal de Noël en quatrième année, c'est certain, » dit Fred. « C'est une des histoires préférées qu'aime raconter papa. »

« Elle est super, mais je pense que je sais quand ça arrivera, » dit Hugo.

« Quand? » demanda Rose.

« Quand maman est pétrifiée... et papa va dans la Forêt pour faire face aux araignées... » fit Hugo. Ils avaient eu quelques bout de l'histoire ( Rose, avec d'atroces détails qui faisait sa peur des araignées aussi grande que celle de son père, et Hugo en une version hautement éditée).

« Oui... je pense que tu as raison, » dit Rose après avoir tressaillit juste en pensant aux araignées.

_« Ouais, tu étais vraiment super, » rit Neville. « Même si ça ma choqué lorsque tu m'as étreint. »_

_« Tu veux dire que vous deux n'êtes pas vraiment proche? » demanda Alice._

_« Oh non, nous somme proches, » dit Neville. « C'est juste qu'elle est pratiquement la sœur de Harry, j'étais choqué qu'elle se tourne vers moi. » Harry et Hermione rougirent tous deux au commentaire de Neville._

« Pourquoi?... Est-ce que ce n'est pas comment ils pensent, maintenant? » demanda Lily.

_« Je penses que tu devrais nous présenter, Harry, si elle est presque ta sœur, » fit Lily en taquinant son fils._

_« D'accord maman. Voici Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie qu'un gars puisse avoir. Elle m'a aidé à passer toutes mes classes, » sourit Harry._

« Au moins, il est honnête, » rit Al.

_« HARRY! » s'exclamèrent Lily et Hermione._

_« On dirait que Harry a son Lunard, hein Cornedrue? » sourit Sirius._

_« Définitivement, » sourit James. « Ce qui est parfait. Lunard est essentiel à tout groupe réussi. »_

« C'est pourquoi vous deux n'êtes pas si doués, » fit Al en taquinant son frère et son cousin.

« La ferme, » dit James en faisant la moue. « Nous sommes impressionnants. »

« Belle façon de lui prouver tort, » dit Fred en secouant la tête devant la mine boudeuse de son cousin.

_Ce qui amena Remus et Hermione à rougir._

_« Est-ce que tu penses que Neville ferait un bon Queudver? » demanda Sirius._

_« Ouais... peut-être, » fit James, pensif._

_« Non, » fit immédiatement Harry. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque pense que Neville avait quoique ce soit en commun avec Queudver, même si les Maraudeurs pensaient actuellement qu'il était leur ami. « Je n'ai pas de Queudver. »_

« De toute évidence, Queudver a fait quelque chose de terrible, » dit Teddy. « Je me demande ce que c'était. »

_« Dommage, » dit James. Personne ne remarqua le regard sombre dans les yeux du trio, surtout Ron qui n'avait jamais pu surmonter la trahison de son rat._

« Son rat... est-ce qu'il veut dire que son animal de compagnie... heu... quelque soit son nom, était Queudver? » demanda Teddy.

« Croûtard, » dit Rose. « Et oui, on dirait. »

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as pas dit qu'elle était ton amie? » demanda James en se tournant vers son fils._

_Harry haussa les épaules et dit: « Je voulais que vous vous fassiez votre propre opinion. De plus, c'était hilarant de voir vos visages quand vous avez su. »_

« C'était vachement brillant! » sourit James.

_« C'était hystérique, » rit Ron._

_« J'ai fini le chapitre, » annonça Frank. « Mais je pense que c'est un bon moment pour manger avant que Sirius continue de lire. »_

_« Ça me va, » firent en même temps Ron et Sirius._

« Est-ce que c'est l'heure pour nous de manger aussi? » demanda Hugo avec espoir.

« Pas encore... encore quelques chapitres, » dit Teddy en passant le livre à Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Vous imez?<strong>

**Reviews s'ils vous plait!**


	11. Le Match de Quidditch

**Chapitre 11! Il est plus court que certain, je trouve. Enfin bon, j'espère que vous aimerez, surtout pour les fous du Quidditch^^**

**Rien ne m'appartient, tout ce qui est en gras est à J.K. Rowlings, en normal à Choices HP et en italique à jlmill9. Je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice.**

* * *

><p><em>« Il s'assirent tous et eurent un agréable déjeuner, »<em> lut Rose.

« J'aimerais que nous puissions avoir un bon déjeuner, nous aussi, » grommela Hugo.

« Nous en avons eu un il y a à peu près deux heures, » fit Victoire en levant les yeux au ciel.

_en étant capable de profiter de la compagnie de chacun avant que Sirius ne prenne le livre et ne commence à sourire. « Ah, Cornedrue, je crois que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. »_

_« Pourquoi? » demanda James._

_« Une raison, » sourit Sirius._ **« Le match de Quidditch. »**

« Oui, » sourit James. « Je suis pressé d'entre ça. »

« Ouais à propos du crocodile en train de bailler qui a attraper le Vif d'Or, » ajouta Fred en riant.

_« Oui! » cria James et Lily se contenta de secouer la tête à son petit ami._

**Le temps froid de novembre enveloppa de glace les montagnes qui entouraient l'école et la surface du lac prit une couleur d'acier. Chaque matin, le sol était couvert de givre et l'on voyait Hagrid, emmitouflé dans un gros manteau, qui dégivrait les balais sur le terrain de Quidditch.**

**La saison de Quidditch avait commencé.**

_« Oui! » applaudit James. Sirius l'aurait fait aussi mais il était en train de lire._

**Le samedi suivant, Harry allait jouer son premier match après des semaines d'entraînement: Gryffondor contre Serpentard.**

« C'est toujours le jeu le plus attendu de l'année, » dit James.

« Et le plus sanglant, » dit Scorpius. « Cependant ce serait peut-être mieux s'il échangeait pour la fin de l'année... de cette façon le jeu aurait plus de sens. »

« Et serait encore plus sanglant, » dit Rose. « C'est le premier match de la saison pour une raison. »

**Si Gryffondor gagnait, son équipe prendrait la deuxième place du championnat.**

**Presque personne n'avait vu Harry s'entraîner. Il était devenu l'arme secrète de l'équipe et Dubois le gardait soigneusement à l'écart. Il y avait eu des fuites, cependant,**

« Malfoy savait qu'il était dans l'équipe, » se moqua James. « Évidemment qu'il y a eut des fuites »

**et l'on savait qu'il jouerait au poste d'Attrapeur. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de pire pour lui: ceux qui lui affirmaient qu'il allait être brillant, ou ceux qui lui promettaient de le suivre avec un matelas pour amortir sa chute.**

_« Je pense que la première affirmation est la meilleure, Harry! » fit James avec excitation._

« Je suis d'accord avec lui, » convint James.

**En tout cas, l'amitié d'Hermione avait été utile à Harry. Elle l'avait aidé à faire ses devoirs**

_« Vous voyez, je vous l'avait dit, » rit Harry en direction de son amie qui était maintenant assise entre les deux garçons. Elle se contenta de lui tirer la langue._

« Quel idiot, » fit Rose.

**pour compenser le temps qu'il passait à s'entraîner et elle lui avait également prêté Le Quidditch à travers les âges dont la lecture s'était révélée très instructive.**

**Harry avait notamment appris qu'il existait sept cents fautes possibles au Quidditch et qu'elles avaient toutes été commises au cours d'un match de la Coupe du Monde en 1473. Que les Attrapeurs étaient généralement les joueurs les plus petits et les plus rapides et qu'ils étaient exposés aux accidents les plus graves. Que des arbitres avaient parfois disparu pour réapparaître des mois plus tard dans le désert du Sahara et qu'enfin on mourait rarement au cours des matches de Quidditch. **

**Hermione était un peu moins à cheval sur le règlement depuis que Harry et Ron l'avaient sauvée du troll et elle se montrait beaucoup plus aimable.**

_« J'étais aimable avant, » s'indigna Hermione._

_« Ouais, mais tu étais un peu trop zélée, Mione, » plaisanta Harry._

_« Je ne savais juste pas comment parler aux gens, » admit Hermione._

_« Donc, tu pensais que c'était mieux de jaser sur tout ce que tu savais, » fi Ron en plaisantant lui aussi._

_« C'est ce que je fais quand je suis nerveuse, » rougit Hermione._

_« Je sais, » firent Harry et Ron en riant tous les deux._

« Donc, je suppose qu'ils ont toujours été comme ça, » sourit Rose. Elle adorait quand le Trio plaisantait comme ça.

_« Vous êtes vraiment proches tous les trois, n'est-ce pas? » sourit Lily, heureuse que son fils se soit fait d'aussi bon amis, surtout une fille qui pouvait le remettre dans le droit chemin._

_« Tu n'as aucune idée, » confirma Neville. « Ils étaient toujours le sujet brûlant des rumeurs de l'école: "Qu'est-ce que le Trio d'Or mijotait?" était la question la plus courante. »_

_« Le Trio d'Or? » demanda Ron en levant un sourcil. Ses oreilles étaient aussi toutes rouges._

« Ils ne savent pas ça... C'est dans tous les journaux de nos jours, » dit James.

« Oui, mais oncle Neville oublie le Trio d'Argent... » fit Teddy.

« Je n'en ait jamais entendu parler, » dit Rose.

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'il devrait y en avoir un, » fit Teddy en haussant les épaules.

_« Oui, c'est comme ça que tous le monde vous appelle, » rit Neville._

**La veille du premier match de Quidditch, Hermione, Harry et Ron s'étaient retrouvés dans la cour pendant la récréation. La température était glaciale, mais Hermione avait réussi à fabriquer par un tour de magie un feu vif et clair qu'elle pouvait transporter dans un bocal de confiture et qui répandait une douce chaleur.**

« Tu faisais ce sortilège, toi aussi, » fit Teddy à sa femme. « Après Noël quand tu voulais que nous soyons seuls, tu conjurais un feu pour que nous puissions aller dehors, là où personne n'irai.

« Et pourtant, ça t'a prit cinq ans pour te rendre compte que je t'aimais, » fit Victoire en levant les yeux au ciel et souriant en même temps.

_« Wow, tu es vraiment douée en sortilèges, » fit Lily abasourdie par la magie de l'autre fille._

_« Merci, » rougit Hermione._

**Debout côte à côte, ils se réchauffaient à la flamme bleue du bocal lorsqu'ils virent Rogue traverser la cour. Harry remarqua aussitôt qu'il boitait. Harry, Ron et Hermione se rapprochèrent pour bloquer la vue du feu car ils étaient sûrs que ce ne seraient pas autorisé.**

« Les première année... si innocents, » fit James en secouant la tête.

« Tu ne peux pas afficher un air coupable si tu fais quelque chose de mal, » dit Fred.

_« Je ne crois pas que ce soit autorisé, » dit Lily._

_« Non, ça ne l'est pas, » confirma Remus. « Aucune magie dans les couloirs, et même si c'est à l'extérieur, ce n'est toujours pas autorisé. »_

**Rogue décela sans doute une vague culpabilité dans l'expression de leur visage et il clopina droit vers eux. Il n'avait pas vu le feu, mais, de toute évidence, il cherchait quelque chose à leur reprocher.**

**« Qu'est-ce que vous avez là, Potter ? demanda-t-il. **

**C'était Le Quidditch à travers les âges. Harry lui montra le livre. **

**« Il est interdit d'emporter les livres de la bibliothèque en dehors des murs du château, fit observer Rogue. Donnez-le-moi et j'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor.**

« Ce n'est pas une règle... il n'a pas le droit d'inventer des choses comme ça, » fit Victoire avec colère.

_« Ça, en revanche, c'est injuste, » dit Remus avec un air indigné. Il n'aimait pas quand les gens abusaient de leur pouvoir._

_« Idiot visqueux, » fit Sirius._

**« Ça, c'est une règle qu'il vient d'inventer, marmonna Harry tandis que Rogue s'éloignait en claudiquant. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est fait à la jambe.**

**« Je n'en sais rien, mais j'espère que ça lui fait mal, dit Ron d'un ton amer.**

_« Oui, moi aussi, » dit sombrement Sirius_

« C'est un crétin, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il mérite d'être blessé, » dit Rose.

**La salle commune de Gryffondor était particulièrement bruyante, ce soir-là. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis près de la fenêtre. Hermione vérifiait leurs devoirs pour le cours d'enchantements. Elle ne les aurait jamais laissés copier sur elle (sinon, comment feriez-vous pour apprendre quelque chose ?), mais elle leur donna quand même toutes les bonnes réponses.**

« Est-ce que tu fais ça pour Al? » demanda Scorpius. Ils étaient seulement capables de passer du temps ensemble jusqu'à huit heures, au moment où ils devaient retourner dans leur Salle Commune respectives. Ils faisaient leur devoirs ensemble souvent, mais il n'avait jamais ses devoirs vérifiés.

« Quelques fois, » fit Rose en haussant les épaules. « Seulement en Astronomie et en Métamorphose. »

« En d'autres mots, les deux pires classes d'Al, » rit Scorpius.

« Il a besoin de cette aide... mais Al fait la plupart du travail tout seul, » fit fièrement Rose.

« Oui, merci maman, » dit Al en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je t'aide en Défense. »

« Nous étudions ensemble Al.. il y a une différence, » fit Rose en levant les yeux à son tour.

« Je suis toujours meilleur que toi en classe, » dit Al avec suffisance.

« Et Scorp est meilleur que moi en Potions, ce qui, je puis ajouter, est un plus grand achèvement parce que j'aime les Potions, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vous botte pas tous les deux les fesses dans toutes les autres matières, » s'offusqua Rose.

_« Au moins ils doivent travailler pour leurs réponses, » dit Lily._

_« Je fais de mon mieux, » dit Hermione._

**Harry ne tenait plus en place. Il voulait récupérer son livre en espérant que la lecture l'aiderait à se détendre avant le match du lendemain. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi devrait-il avoir peur de Rogue ?**

_« Parce qu'il est un vindicatif sal... je veux dire, idiot, » dit Sirius._

_« Je suppose que c'est mieux, » fit Lily en lui jetant un regard sévère._

« Vas-y, dis salaud... Rose le fait, » fit James avec un sourire narquois.

« N'importe quoi, » souffla Rose. Elle avait tendance à être plus comme son père dans le domaine du mauvais langage.

**Harry annonça à Ron et à Hermione qu'il avait l'intention d'aller voir Rogue pour lui demander son livre. **

**« Moi, je reste ici, répondirent en chœur les deux autres.**

**Harry était convaincu que Rogue ne pourrait pas refuser si d'autres professeurs étaient présents et entendaient sa requête.**

_« Détrompe-toi, » dit James._

_« James, » fit tristement Lily. « S'il te plait, arrête... »_

_« Mais... » fit James. Sirius faisait des commentaires sur l'idiot graisseux pratiquement à chaque ligne et bien pire que ce qu'il avait dit, alors pourquoi pas lui? Cependant, le regard dans les yeux de Lily disait tout. Elle n'aimait pas quand son vieil ami était prit pour cible même s'il agissait comme un imbécile. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne lui hurlerait pas dessus elle-même, mais James avait interdiction de le faire._

« C'est injuste, » dit James.

« La vie n'est pas juste, » dit Teddy.

**Il descendit dans la salle des professeurs et frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Il frappa à nouveau. Toujours rien. **

**Rogue avait peut-être laissé le livre dans la salle ? Après tout, il pouvait bien jeter un coup d'œil. Il entrouvrit la porte, regarda à l'intérieur et se figea d'horreur.**

**Rogue et Rusard étaient seuls dans la pièce.**

_« Beurk! » fit Sirius, ce qui amena tout le monde rire._

« Je n'ai pas compris, » dit Hugo avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de faire la grimace. « Beurk! »

Évidemment, tout le monde rit à nouveau.

**Rogue avait relevé sa robe de sorcier au-dessus des genoux**

_« Stop! Je n'ai pas besoin de cette image dans ma tête! » fit Sirius et tout le monde tressaillit._

**et Harry vit une blessure sanglante sur une de ses jambes, Rusard avait préparé des pansements et les donnait à Rogue.**

**« Sale bestiole, disait celui-ci. Comment voulez-vous qu'on surveille ses trois têtes à la fois ?**

« Je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose comme ça auparavant, » fit Fred, pensif.

« Le chien à trois tête qui garde la trappe? » suggéra James.

« Non, c'est bon, » dit Fred sérieusement. « J'y reviendrais plus tard.

_« Donc, il a essayé de passer devant ce chien, » fit Sirius en plissant les yeux._

**Harry essaya de refermer la porte en silence, mais...**

**« POTTER !**

**Le visage déformé par la fureur, Rogue laissa retomber le bas de sa robe pour cacher sa jambe. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer.**

**« Je... je voulais simplement vous demander si je pouvais reprendre mon livre, balbutia-t-il.**

**« SORTEZ ! SORTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT !**

**Harry s'éloigna aussitôt, avant que Rogue ait eu le temps d'enlever d'autres points à Gryffondor, et remonta l'escalier quatre à quatre.**

**« Alors, tu l'as eu, ton livre ? demanda Ron lorsqu'il eut rejoint la salle commune. Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? **

« Wow, papa a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, » dit Rose.

« Tu sembles être dure avec ton père très souvent, » fit remarquer Scorpius.

« Rose et papa se taquinent tout le temps, » dit Hugo. « C'est leur façon d'entretenir des liens. »

« Oui, mais je pense vraiment qu'il est le meilleur, » dit Rose l'air un peu inquiète. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ne pas le penser? »

« Non... c'est juste bizarre de t'entendre le traiter d'idiot tout le temps, » fit Scorpius en haussant les épaules.

**Dans un murmure, Harry raconta à Ron et à Hermione ce qu'il venait de voir.**

**« Vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire ? conclut-il, le souffle court. Il a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois têtes le soir de Halloween. C'était là qu'il allait quand on l'a vu. Il essaye de s'emparer de ce que garde le chien ! Et je suis prêt à parier mon balai qu'il a laissé entrer ce troll exprès pour faire diversion.**

« Prends le pari, papa.. je suis sûr que tu aurais adoré son balai, » dit Hugo.

« Donc je suppose que tu es convaincu que Quirrell est responsable, » dit Teddy.

« Et bien, il est le méchant du livre, n'est-ce pas? » fit Hugo.

_« Je suis soulagé que personne n'ai prit ce pari, » dit Harry de façon que seuls Ron et Hermione puissent entendre._

_« J'aimerais l'avoir prit, j'aurai adoré ton balai, » dit Ron en faisant la moue._

**Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.**

**« Il n'aurait pas fait une chose pareille ! dit-elle. Même s'il est désagréable, il n'essaierait pas de voler quelque chose que Dumbledore a mis en lieu sûr.**

_« Je ne serais pas si sûr de ça, » dit Sirius._

_« Je ne sais pas, » songea Remus. « Ça ne semble pas vraiment son style. »_

_« Je t'en prie, » se moqua Sirius. « Il est suffisamment sombre pour ça. »_

_« Peut-être, » admit Remus. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'il laisserait Harry le découvrir. Il est assez rusé. »_

« Vrai, comme toujours papa, » dit Teddy.

« Oui, j'ai un grand respect pour sa ruse. Il est impossible qu'il laisse quiconque le découvrir s'il était après la Pierre, » dit Scorpius.

**« Tu crois vraiment que tous les profs sont des saints ? dit Ron. Moi, je suis d'accord avec Harry, je n'ai pas la moindre confiance en Rogue. Mais je me demande ce que ce chien peut bien garder. **

**La même question tournait dans la tête de Harry lorsqu'il alla se coucher. Il aurait bien voulu dormir, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil : il revoyait sans cesse l'expression féroce du visage de Rogue lorsqu'il l'avait surpris en train de soigner sa jambe dans la salle des professeurs.**

**Au matin, le ciel était clair, l'air sec et froid. La Grande Salle sentait bon la saucisse frite et retentissait de conversations joyeuses qui portaient toutes sur le match de Quidditch. **

_« Les deux choses que je préfère le plus: le Quidditch et la nourriture, » dit Sirius et Ron, James et Harry hochèrent leur tête._

« Ils ont raison, » fit Fred et les Potter, Hugo, Scorpius et Teddy semblèrent être d'accord.

« Et moi? » fit Victoire en faisant la moue en direction de son mari.

« Tu n'es pas une chose, » dit Teddy. « Et tu sais que tu es importante pour moi. »

**« Il faut absolument que tu manges quelque chose.**

**« Je ne veux rien.**

**« Un simple morceau de toast, l'encouragea Hermione. **

**« Je n'ai pas faim.**

**L'approche de son premier match lui nouait l'estomac. Dans une heure à peine, il serait sur le terrain.**

**« Harry, il faut que tu prennes des forces, dit Seamus Finnigan. Les Attrapeurs sont toujours la cible principale de l'équipe adverse.**

« Et ça va l'aider maintenant? » fit Lily en levant les yeux eu ciel.

_« Très sympa, » se moqua Lily._

**« Merci, Seamus, dit Harry en le regardant couvrir ses saucisses de ketchup.**

**Vers onze heures, toute l'école était rassemblée sur les gradins du stade. De nombreux élèves étaient équipés de jumelles. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus et Dean s'étaient assis côte à côte tout en haut et avaient déployé une grande bannière qu'ils avaient fait avec les draps que Croûtard avait ruiné**

« C'était sympa de leur part, » sourit Lily. « Je pense que papa aurait apprécié ça aussi vu qu'il gagne leur support de cette façon. »

_Ron se raidit à la mention de son ancien animal de compagnie, et Hermione posa la main sur son dos. Aucun de ces deux mouvements ne fut remarqué cependant._

**et sur laquelle était écrit: « Potter président ». Hermione avait même réussi un tour de magie qui avait rendu les lettres lumineuses. Dean avait dessiné en dessous un énorme lion Gryffondor. **

_« Tu peux même être meilleure que Lily en fait, » dit Sirius en taquinant la petite amie de son meilleur ami. Tous deux avaient une étrange relation. Pendant longtemps, Lily haïssait Sirius presque autant qu'elle prétendait haïr James. Cependant, quand Lily et James devinrent un couple et que Lily ait été forcée de passer plus de temps avec Sirius, elle commença à mieux le comprendre et trouva qu'il était un gars sympa. Pour Sirius, c'était simple: elle était l'autre moitié de James (vu qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune autre fille pour James), ce qui faisait de Lily sa sœur. « Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire à ça? »_

_« C'est peut-être vrai, » dit Lily._

« Oh, c'est vrai... personne n'est meilleure que tante Mione en Sortilèges, » dit Victoire.

**Pendant ce temps, dans les vestiaires, Harry et les autres joueurs revêtaient la robe rouge de leur équipe. Les Serpentard, eux, étaient habillés en vert. **

**Dubois s'éclaircit la gorge.**

**« Messieurs, dit-il.**

**« Et Mesdemoiselles, ajouta Angelina Johnson qui jouait dans l'équipe au poste de Poursuiveur.**

« Ah, c'est maman, » sourit Fred.

**« D'accord, Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles, corrigea Dubois. Nous y voilà.**

**« Le grand jour est arrivé, dit Fred Weasley.**

**« Celui que nous attendions tous, ajouta George. **

« Il doit beaucoup se répéter, » rit Fred.

**« On connaît le discours d'Olivier par cœur, dit Fred à Harry. On était déjà dans l'équipe l'année dernière. **

**« Taisez-vous, vous deux, coupa Dubois. C'est la meilleure équipe que nous ayons eue à Gryffondor depuis des années. On va gagner, je le sais. **

**Il eut un regard noir qui signifiait: « Sinon, gare à vous ! »**

_« Il semble prendre le Quidditch sérieusement, » dit Frank._

« Est-ce qu'il y a une quelconque autre façon de le prendre? » demanda James.

_« Comme il le doit, » dit James en hochant la tête comme si tout le monde devait penser de cette façon._

**« Allez, c'est l'heure. Bonne chance à tous. **

**Harry, les jambes tremblantes, suivit Fred et George sur le terrain où ils furent accueillis par des acclamations enthousiastes.**

**Debout au milieu du terrain, son balai à la main, Madame Bibine était chargée d'arbitrer le match. **

**« Je veux que la rencontre soit placée sous le signe du fair-play, prévint-elle lorsque tous les joueurs se furent rassemblés autour d'elle.**

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un jeu propre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, » rit Scorpius.

_« Peu probable. Les rencontres Gryffondor-Serpentard sont toujours les plus brutales, » sourit James._

**Harry remarqua qu'elle s'adressait tout particulièrement à Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentard. Flint semblait avoir du sang de troll dans les veines.**

« Vous pensez qu'il en a? » demanda James en regardant Scorpius.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le demande? Je n'en ai aucune idée, » dit Scorpius.

« Aaahh, » fit James en boudant.

**Du coin de l'œil, Harry aperçut la bannière dont l'inscription « Potter président » étincelait comme une enseigne au néon. Cette brève vision lui redonna courage.**

« Je savais qu'il aimerait, » sourit Lily.

_« Je suis heureuse que nous ayons aidé, » sourit Hermione et Harry le lui rendit._

**« En position sur vos balais, s'il vous plaît. **

**Harry enfourcha son Nimbus 2000.**

**Madame Bibine donna alors un grand coup de sifflet et les quinze balais s'élevèrent aussitôt dans les airs.**

_« Enfin! » cria James._

**« Angelina Johnson, de l'équipe de Gryffondor, s'empare immédiatement du Souafle, dit le commentateur. Cette fille est décidément un excellent poursuiveur, et en plus, elle est plutôt jolie...**

« Qui est-ce qui fait le commentaire? » demanda Fred en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Je pense que c'est Lee Jordan, » dit James. « C'est comme ça qu'il a découvert qu'il voulait faire de la radio. »

« C'est vrai, » dit Fred.

_« Il me plait, » rit Sirius. « Mais il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, Lunard. »_

_« Tu faisais le commentaire pour les matches de Quidditch? » demanda Harry à Remus._

_« Oui, à partir de la quatrième année. C'était plutôt marrant, » fit Remus en haussant les épaules._

_« Peut-être qu'il devrait lire le match dans ce cas. Il en a l'expérience, » suggéra Harry._

_« Il faudra d'abord me tuer, » dit Sirius en tenant fermement le livre. Personne ne remarqua le Trio tressaillir à cette annonce._

**« JORDAN !**

**« Excusez-moi, professeur.**

**Le commentaire du match était assuré par Lee Jordan, un ami des jumeaux Weasley et le professeur McGonagall le surveillait de près.**

**« Angelina passe à Alicia Spinnet,**

« Elle était dans l'équipe de maman, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Al.

« Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle négocie pour les Tornades, » dit Lily.

**qui jouait l'année dernière comme suppléante. Nouvelle passe à Johnson et... non, c'est Marcus Flint, le capitaine des Serpentard qui reprend le Souafle et qui vole comme un aigle vers les buts adverses, il va mar... non, le tir est arrêté par Olivier Dubois, le gardien de Gryffondor. Gryffondor reprend le Souafle avec Katie Bell qui fait un joli plongeon pour éviter Flint et – AÏE - voilà qui a dû faire mal, un Cognard en pleine tête - le Souafle aux Serpentard - Adrian Pucey se précipite vers les buts, mais il est arrêté par un deuxième Cognard envoyé par Fred ou George Weasley, impossible d'être plus précis. En tout cas, c'est un joli coup du batteur de Gryffondor et Johnson reprend le Souafle sans aucun adversaire devant elle. Elle vole vraiment, c'est le cas de le dire, elle évite un Cognard, les buts sont devant elle, vas-y, Angelina - Bletchey, le gardien de but, plonge et GRYFFONDOR MARQUE !**

« Oui! Bravo maman! » applaudit Fred.

_« Oui! » cria James en bondissant._

**Sur les gradins, les supporteurs de Gryffondor saluèrent l'exploit avec des cris de joie tandis que les partisans des Serpentard se répandaient en lamentations.**

**« Poussez-vous un peu, là.**

**« Hagrid !**

**Ron et Hermione se serrèrent pour laisser à Hagrid la place de s'asseoir à côté d'eux. **

_« Hé, attendez, ça n'a pas l'air d'être dans la tête, » commenta Harry._

« C'est vrai... tout le reste semble être du point de vue de Harry, je me demande pourquoi cette partie est différente, » songea Teddy.

« Le premier chapitre n'était pas de son point de vue non plus, » fit remarquer Victoire. « Peut-être que c'est juste plus intéressant de cette façon. »

« Peut-être, » dit Teddy. « Après tout, tout ce que tu as du point de vue Harry, c'est lui sur un balai. »

_« Oui, je me demande pourquoi, » fit Remus._

_« Peut-être... » commença Hermione, mais elle n'en dit pas plus._

_« Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, » dit Harry après un moment de silence. « Sirius, continue de lire. »_

**« Je regardais depuis ma cabane, dit Hagrid en tapotant une grosse paire de jumelles accrochées autour de son cou. Mais c'est pas la même chose que d'être dans le stade. On n'a pas encore vu le Vif d'or ?**

**« Non, dit Ron. Harry n'a pas eu grand-chose à faire pour le moment.**

**A califourchon sur son balai, Harry volait au-dessus du terrain, scrutant l'espace autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le Vif d'or. Lorsque Angelina avait marqué le premier but, il avait fait quelques loopings pour manifester sa joie, mais il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'intervenir dans le jeu. Puis soudain, un éclat d'or brilla dans l'air, mais c'était un reflet d'une montre des frères Weasley. Harry vit alors un Cognard foncer sur lui mais il parvint à l'éviter et Fred Weasley se lança à sa poursuite. **

**« Ça va, Harry ? cria-t-il en envoyant le Cognard vers Marcus Flint. **

**« Serpentard reprend le Souafle, dit Lee Jordan. Le poursuiveur Pucey évite deux Cognards, les deux frères Weasley et Bell, la poursuiveuse, et fonce vers - attendez un peu est-ce que c'était le Vif d'Or ? **

**Un murmure parcourut la foule tandis qu'Adrian Pucey perdait le Souafle,**

« Argh... ils sont affreux, » grogna Scorpius.

**trop occupé à regarder par-dessus son épaule l'éclat d'or qui venait de passer à côté de son oreille gauche.**

_« Idiot, tu ne devrais pas laisser quoi que ce soit te distraire de ce que tu es en train de faire, » réprimanda James._

_« Tu sais que c'était un Serpentard? » fit Sirius._

_« Oh, et bien ce que j'ai dit est toujours vrai, » rougit James._

**Le cœur battant, Harry plongea aussitôt dans sa direction. Terence Higgs, l'Attrapeur des Serpentard l'avait vu également et ils foncèrent côte à côte pour essayer de l'attraper. Les poursuiveurs semblaient s'être désintéressés du jeu et regardaient les deux Attrapeurs au coude à coude. **

**Harry fut plus rapide que Higgs. Il voyait la petite balle agiter ses ailes un peu plus loin devant lui et il fit donner toute la puissance de son balai.**

**PAF! Un grand cri de rage monta alors des gradins réservés aux Gryffondor. Marcus Flint avait essayé de bloquer Harry**

« Faute! » cria James.

« Mais il a perdu le Vif d'Or, » fit Scorpius en haussant les épaules. « Et avant que tu dises quoique ce soit, je sais que tu aurais fait pareil. »

« Je suppose que c'est vrai, » sourit James.

**et le Nimbus 2000 avait violemment dévié de sa trajectoire Harry, cramponné au manche, parvint de justesse à se maintenir sur son balai.**

_« C'est une faute! » cria James._

_« Non! » avait crié Lily au même moment._

**« Faute ! hurlèrent les supporteurs de Gryffondor. **

**Madame Bibine rappela Flint à l'ordre et ordonna un coup franc en faveur des Gryffondor. Bien entendu, la confusion qui régnait sur le terrain avait permis au Vif d'or de s'échapper. **

**« Renvoyez-le ! hurla Dean Thomas dans les gradins. Carton rouge !**

« Carton rouge? » demanda Scorpius.

« Ça a quelque chose à voir avec le football, » répondit Rose en haussant les épaules. « Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une faute aussi grave. »

« Mais ça vaut peut-être un carton jaune, » dit Hugo.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'un carton rouge? » demanda Sirius._

**« On n'est pas au football, l'interrompit Ron. On ne peut pas renvoyer les joueurs, au Quidditch... et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un carton rouge ? **

**Mais Hagrid approuvait Dean. **

**« On devrait changer les règles, Flint aurait pu faire tomber Harry de son balai. **

« Ça fait partie du jeu, » fit Rose en haussant les épaules.

**Lee Jordan avait du mal à ne pas prendre parti. **

**« Donc, après cette scandaleuse tricherie...**

_« Ce gars est vrai bon, » rit Frank. « Il a du cran s'il dit ça juste à côté de McGonagall. »_

« Il est le meilleur ami de papa, bien sûr qu'il a du cran. » dit Fred.

**« Jordan ! protesta le professeur McGonagall. **

**« Je voulais dire après cette faute révoltante...**

**« Jordan, je vous préviens... **

**« D'accord, d'accord. Flint a failli tuer l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, ce qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et donc Gryffondor bénéficie d'un penalty repris par Spinnet et c'est Gryffondor qui garde le Souafle.**

**Lorsque le jeu eut repris, Harry évita un Cognard qui fonçait sur lui. Au même moment, son balai fit une violente embardée.**

« Ça doit être effrayant, » dit Lily.

« Je sais. » Tout le monde fut d'accord.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda nerveusement Lily._

**Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut qu'il allait tomber. Il serra les mains et les genoux sur le manche et à nouveau le balai eut un sursaut, comme un cheval de rodéo qui aurait essayé de le désarçonner.**

_« Non, va vers le sol, Harry! » cria Lily._

« Peut-être pas la meilleure façon de la formuler, » rit Fred. « Il ira aussi vers le sol s'il tombe. »

**Harry s'efforça de virer en direction des buts de Gryffondor et il se rendit compte alors que son Nimbus 2000 ne répondait plus. Il refusait de tourner et zigzaguait à sa guise en multipliant les embardées qui le désarçonnait presque. **

_« Non, non, non, non, » continua de marmonner Lily._

**Lee Jordan continuait de commenter:**

**« Serpentard prend le Souafle avec Flint qui passe à Spinnet qui passe à Bell - frappée au visage par un Cognard, j'espère qu'elle a le nez cassé - non, non, je plaisantais, professeur... Oh non ! SERPENTARD MARQUE ! **

**Les supporters de Serpentard poussèrent des acclamations. Pendant ce temps, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué le comportement étrange du balai de Harry. Le Nimbus 2000 prenait lentement de l'altitude en continuant ses soubresauts. **

**« Je ne sais pas ce que fabrique Harry, grommela Hagrid qui l'observait avec ses jumelles. Je me demande s'il n'a pas perdu le contrôle de son balai... Ça m'étonnerait, pourtant... **

« Parce que les Potter sont si incroyables qu'il ne perdrait jamais le contrôle comme ça, » dit James.

**Brusquement, des doigts se pointèrent en direction de Harry. Son balai s'était mis à tourner sur lui-même et il parvenait tout juste à se cramponner au manche. La foule laissa échapper une exclamation de terreur. Le Nimbus 2000 venait de faire une embardée plus violente que les autres, désarçonnant Harry qui avait réussi à se rattraper au manche d'une seule main et restait suspendu dans le vide.**

_« NON ! » hurlèrent Lily, James, Sirius et Remus tous en même temps. Alice et Frank eurent l'air aussi très inquiets._

**« Vous croyez que le balai a pris un coup quand Flint a bloqué Harry ? s'inquiéta Seamus.**

**« Impossible, répondit Hagrid d'une voix tremblante. Il n'y a que la magie noire qui puisse dérégler un balai. Aucun élève n'arriverait à faire ça à un Nimbus 2000. **

**A cet instant, Hermione arracha les jumelles des mains de Hagrid, mais au lieu de les diriger vers Harry, elle les pointa sur la foule des spectateurs.**

« Réalisant que l'un des professeurs doit être derrière, dans ce cas, » dit Teddy.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grommela Ron, le teint grisâtre. **

**« Je le savais, dit Hermione d'une voix haletante. C'est Rogue. Regarde !**

_« Non, c'est impossible, » s'étrangla Lily en devenant encore plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était avant._

**Ron s'empara des jumelles. Rogue se trouvait au milieu des gradins qui leur faisaient face. Il fixait Harry des yeux et ses lèvres remuaient comme s'il avait récité des formules magiques. **

_« Cet idiot graisseux est en train de jeter un sort à Harry, » fit Sirius en grinçant des dents. Rogue venait de dépasser la barre de la malveillance dans l'opinion de Sirius._

« Ça semble vraiment mal, » dit Al.

« Ce n'était pas lui, néanmoins, » dit Teddy.

« Je sais, mais ça lui donne l'air mauvais, » fit Al en haussant les épaules.

**« Il est en train de jeter un sort au balai, dit Hermione.**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

**« Je m'en occupe.**

**Avant que Ron ait pu ajouter un mot, Hermione avait disparu. Ron dirigea les jumelles vers Harry. Son balai vibrait avec une telle force que Harry ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps. Les spectateurs horrifiés s'étaient levés et regardaient les frères Weasley qui essayaient d'attraper Harry pour le prendre sur leur balai, mais leurs efforts étaient inutiles. Chaque fois qu'ils approchaient, le Nimbus 2000 prenait encore un peu plus d'altitude pour rester hors de leur portée. Ils firent alors des cercles au-dessous de Harry en espérant le rattraper s'il tombait.**

« Ils peuvent être prévenants, » fit Rose.

« Rose, tu as ma parole que si tu devais tomber d'un balai, je volerais en dessous de toi et essayerais de te rattraper si je pouvais, » dit Fred.

« Oui... je ferais la même chose aussi, » sourit Rose.

_« C'est bien, au moins il ne... » commença Sirius mais il ne voulait pas en dire plus._

**Pendant ce temps, Marcus Flint s'était emparé du Souafle et avait marqué cinq buts dans l'indifférence générale.**

« Sale tricheur, » s'offusqua James.

**Hermione s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'aux gradins où se trouvait Rogue et courait à présent le long de la rangée qui était juste derrière la sienne. Au passage, elle bouscula le professeur Quirrell qui tomba tête la première.**

_Remus leva la tête à ça. Pourquoi est-ce que le livre continuait de mentionner Quirrell?_

**Sans prendre la peine de s'excuser, elle poursuivit sa course et parvint à la hauteur de Rogue. Elle s'accroupit alors derrière lui, sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule magique. Aussitôt, la baguette projeta des gerbes d'étincelles bleues sur la robe de Rogue.**

« Elle a mit le feu à la robe d'une professeur! » hurlèrent Fred et James en riant

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne racontent pas cette partie pendant les dîners de famille... c'est bien mieux que celle du crocodile en train de bailler, » ajouta Fred.

« Tante Mione ne doit pas avoir permis que ça se répande, » dit Teddy en riant.

« Elle ne pourrait jamais faire taire mon père, » dit Fred.

« Peut-être qu'il ne le sait pas, » fit Teddy avec un sourire narquois.

_« Tu as mis le feu à la robe de Rogue! » fit Sirius en riant à gorge déployée. « Oublie tout ce que j'ai dit sur toi. Tu es la meilleure! »_

_Hermione se contenta de rougir à ça._

_« Elle l'est vraiment, n'est-ce pas? » fit Harry en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules. « C'est la première fois qu'elle a sauvé ma peau. »_

_« Première... » fit Lily. « Si ce livre donne une quelconque indication, j'imagine que ça va juste devenir pire. »_

_« Oui, » répondit Harry. « Mais au moins tu sais que je m'en suis sortit indemne, n'est-ce pas? »_

« Ouais... je serais inquiète si je ne savais pas ça, » dit Lily.

_« Au moins, il y a ça, » fit Lily en lui souriant faiblement._

**Le professeur mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte une le bas de sa robe de sorcier avait pris feu. Le cri d'horreur qu'il poussa prouva à Hermione qu'elle avait réussi son coup. Une autre formule magique fit alors rentrer les flammes dans le bocal qu'elle avait dans la poche et elle repartit à quatre pattes le long de la rangée. Rogue ne saurait jamais ce qui s'était passé,**

_« Je n'ai jamais su que c'était arrivé, » dit Neville._

_« Tu aurais du le dire à tout le monde. Tu aurais été une légende en une journée, » plaisanta Ron._

« C'est totalement vrai, » dit Fred.

« Mais pas quelque chose que maman voudrait, » dit Hugo.

_« Je préférais ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas vraiment être une légende, » dit Hermione._

_« Je pense que c'est un petit peu trop tard pour ça, pour nous tous, » murmura Neville pour que seuls les ados du futur puissent entendre et rirent._

**mais elle avait réussi à détourner son attention. Là-haut. loin au-dessus du terrain, Harry put soudain faire un rétablissement et reprendre une position normale sur son balai.**

**« Ça y est ! Elle a réussi ! s'exclama Ron, à l'autre bout du stade. Neville, tu peux regarder, dit-il au garçon qui avait sangloter dans le manteau de Hagrid durant les dernières minutes.**

_« Aw, c'est mignon, » roucoula Alice._

**Lorsque Harry redescendit en piqué vers le sol, la foule vit qu'il avait une main plaquée contre sa bouche, comme s'il était sur le point de vomir. Il atterrit brutalement sur la pelouse du stade, toussa et un objet doré tomba alors au creux de sa main.**

« Une fin de match choquante, » dit Fred.

« Je ne pourrais pas l'imaginer, » dit James.

_« Je n'y crois pas! » s'exclama James. « Tu as attraper le Vif d'Or avec ta bouche! »_

_Harry hocha la tête et tout le monde rit._

**« J'ai attrapé le Vif d'or ! hurla-t-il en agitant le bras au-dessus de sa tête. **

**Et le match prit fin dans la plus totale confusion. **

**Vingt minutes plus tard, Marcus Flint continuait de hurler: **

**« Il ne l'a pas attrapé, il a failli l'avaler ! **

« Hmm... je me demande... » fit Scorpius « Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si après l'avoir recraché, quelqu'un l'avait attrapé avant qu'il n'atteigne ses mains. »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, » dit Teddy, pensif. « Je pense que c'est quiconque pose les mains dessus.. ou quiconque le touche... »

**Mais comme aucune règle du jeu ne l'interdisait, Gryffondor avait bel et bien remporté le match par cent soixante-dix points contre soixante. Harry, cependant, n'entendit rien de ce qui se disait sur le terrain.**

_« Pourquoi? Harry, tu devrais célébrer, » fit James en applaudissant._

_« Désolé papa, j'étais un peu préoccupé par cette tentative de meurtre, » répondit Harry._

« Tu ne devrais pas laisser ça te déranger, » dit James en agitant la main impatiemment. « Ça arrive tout le temps. »

_« Oh, c'est vrai, » rougit James._

**Il prenait un thé fort dans la cabane de Hagrid, en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione.**

**« C'est Rogue qui a fait le coup, affirma Ron. On l'a vu, Hermione et moi. Il était en train de jeter un sort à ton balai. Il te fixait des yeux en marmonnant des formules magiques.**

_« Je ne peux toujours pas croire que c'était lui, » fit tristement Lily. « Je ne croirai pas que c'est lui. Il doit y avoir une autre raison. »_

« Elle semble avoir des liens étroits d'amitié elle aussi, » marmonna Teddy.

_« Lily, tu viens juste d'entendre... » fit Sirius en désignant le livre. « Simplement parce que tu étais autrefois son amie... »_

_« Severus n'essayerais pas de tuer mon fils, » affirma Lily avec violence._

_« Servilus déteste James! » cria Sirius._

_« Stop! » fit James en se plaçant entre son meilleur ami et sa petite amie._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, James? » demanda violemment Lily._

_« Je... » commença James, mais il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas. « J'ai besoin de plus de temps pour penser. Nous devrions continuer à lire. Toutes les réponses sont dedans, n'est-ce pas? »_

**« Allons, ce sont des bêtises, répliqua Hagrid qui n'avait pas entendu un mot de ce que Ron et Hermione s'étaient dit sur les gradins. Pourquoi Rogue aurait-il fait ça ? **

**Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard en se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui répondre. Harry décida de dire la vérité. **

**« J'ai fait une découverte à son sujet, annonça-t-il à Hagrid. Il a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois têtes le, soir de Halloween et il s'est fait mordre. Il voulait sûrement voler ce que le chien doit garder.**

« Trop brutal, » dit Rose.

« C'est Hagrid, » dit Al. « Je sais qu'il est vraiment vieux mais il est toujours plus un ami qu'autre chose. »

« Je suppose que tu as raison, » admit Rose.

**Hagrid lâcha la théière. **

**« Vous avez vu Touffu ? S'exclama-t-il.**

« Touffu! » rit James.

« Ses noms pour les créatures sont toujours les meilleurs, » rit Fred.

_« Touffu? » s'exclama Sirius. « J'en déduit qu'il est à Hagrid, dans ce cas. »_

_« Ouais, » répondit Harry._

_« Tu vois ce que nous voulions dire à propos des noms mignons, » fit Remus à Frank._

**« Touffu ? **

**« Il est à moi. Je l'ai acheté à un ami grec que j'ai rencontré dans un pub l'année dernière. Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour garder...**

« La Pierre Philosophale, » finit Al. « Tu peux tout aussi bien leur dire ils le découvriront de toute façon. »

« Mais la partie la plus amusante est de découvrir par soi-même, » dit Rose.

**Hagrid s'interrompit. **

**« Garder quoi ? demanda avidement Harry. **

**« Non, ça suffit, ne me posez plus de questions, répondit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. C'est top secret.**

**« Mais Rogue essaye de voler ce que garde votre chien. **

**« Ce sont des bêtises, répéta Hagrid. Rogue est un professeur de Poudlard, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. **

**« Dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-il essayé de tuer Harry ? s'écria Hermione. Je sais ce que ça veut dire de jeter un sort. J'ai tout lu là-dessus ! Il faut fixer les yeux sur l'objet ou la personne visés et Rogue n'a pas cillé une seule fois, je l'ai bien vu !**

« Et est-ce que tu as aussi lu à propos des contre-maléfices? » fit Teddy. « C'est le même concept. »

_« Tu dois aussi fixer le sujet pour les contre-maléfices, » dit Frank en connaissance de cause. Après tout, il était un Auror._

_« Donc, Sev était peut-être en train d'essayer de sauver Harry, » dit Lily._

_« Je ne sais pas, » fit Frank en haussant les épaules. « Mais c'est une possibilité. »_

**« Et moi, je te dis que tu as tort, s'emporta Hagrid. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le balai de Harry s'est comporté de cette manière, mais jamais Rogue n'essaierait de tuer un élève ! Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, tous les trois. Vous êtes en train de vous mêler de choses qui ne vous regardent absolument pas. Et c'est très dangereux. Alors, oubliez ce chien et oubliez ce qu'il garde, c'est une affaire entre le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel...**

« Ah, un indice. Maintenant, direction la libraire pour savoir, » dit Scorpius.

« Ça peut être utile, » fit Rose de sa voix la plus digne. Elle savait qu'il la taquinait.

_« Ouille, il n'aurait définitivement pas du dire ça, » dit Lily. Elle se sentait mieux maintenant qu'elle avait l'espoir que son vieil ami était innocent._

_« Mais je ne crois pas que nous étudions Flamel avant la troisième année, » dit Remus._

_« Oui, mais ils ont Hermione. Je pari qu'elle peut le trouver en peu temps, » dit Sirius._

_« Je ne sais pas tout, » dit Hermione._

_« C'est nouveau pour moi, » plaisanta Ron._

« Papa! » s'exclama Rose en riant avec tout le monde.

_« Tais-toi, toi, » fit sèchement Hermione._

**« Ah, tiens ! s'exclama Harry. Il y a donc un nommé Nicolas Flamel dans le coup ? **

**Hagrid eut soudain l'air furieux contre lui-même.**

_« C'est fini, » annonça Sirius. « Et c'est une bonne chose. Je commençais à en avoir marre de lire. »_

_Alice lui prit alors le livre._

« Et bien moi je n'en ait pas mare de lire, » dit Rose.

« Dommage, » fit Al en lui prenant le livre.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors?<strong>

**Reviews! s'ils vous plait!**


	12. Le Miroir du Riséd

**Chapitre 12! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Nivau traduction, j'ai gardé le term "fangirl" parce qu'il n"y a pas d'équivalent en français^^**

**Encore une fois, rien n'appartient, ne suis qu'une simple traductrice. J'essaye de faire chapitre suivant rapidemment.**

* * *

><p><strong>«« Le Miroir du Riséd, »<strong>_ lut Alice, »_ lut Al. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? » demanda Rose. « Je suppose que ce n'est pas juste un miroir ordinaire. »

« Probablement, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est non plus, » dit Teddy.

_« Je me demande ce que c'est. »_

**Noël approchait. Un jour de la mi-décembre, Poudlard se réveilla sous une épaisse couche de neige. Le lac avait gelé et les jumeaux Weasley reçurent une punition pour avoir fabriqué des boules de neige magiques qui suivaient Quirrell partout où il allait en visant son turban.**

« Brillant... Cet idiot le mérite, » rit Fred.

_Les ados du futur tressaillir à ça et Hermione commenta, « Je ne suis pas sûre que c'était une si bonne chose. »_

« Allez maman, détends-toi, » dit Hugo. « C'était drôle. »

_« Je ne sais pas, c'est plutôt drôle d'entendre à propos de Tu-sa... je veux dire, Voldemort, être frappé par des boules de neige, » dit Ron (en se forçant finalement à dire le nom)._

« Quoi...? Est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas dit que Quirrell était frappé? » demanda James, choqué, comme la plupart des gens dans la pièce.

« Oui, » fit Teddy, livide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » murmura Victoire pour que lui seul puisse entendre.

« Je crois... l'arrière de son turban... » fut tout ce que Teddy put dire.

**Hagrid s'occupait de soigner les quelques hiboux qui arrivaient à traverser l'air glacé pour apporter le courrier, frigorifiés. **

**Tout le monde attendait les vacances avec impatience.**

« Vous savez, je crois que la même chose est arrivée cette année, » dit Fred.

« Et l'année dernière aussi, » ajouta James.

« Et l'année encore avant, » continua Fred.

« Et chaque année à venir, » finit James, et ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire.

« Imbéciles, » fit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Des feux de cheminée chauffaient la Grande Salle et la salle commune de Gryffondor mais les couloirs étaient parcourus de courants d'air glacés et un vent polaire faisait trembler les fenêtres des salles de classe. Le pire, c'était les cours du professeur Rogue, dans le cachot glacial où les élèves se serraient contre les chaudrons pour essayer de se protéger du froid.**

**« Je plains beaucoup les malheureux qui devront rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances parce que personne n'en veut à la maison, lança un jour Malefoy pendant un cours de potions, **

« J'ai entendu que Poudlard était formidable à Noël, donc ça n'est pas vraiment une insulte, » dit James, déçu.

_« Est-ce qu'il croit que ça te dérangeait? » demanda James. « Poudlard est génial à Noël. » _

**Crabbe et Goyle pouffèrent de rire, mais Harry n'y prêta aucune attention. Malefoy avait été plus désagréable que jamais depuis le match de Quidditch. Dégoûté par la défaite des Serpentard, il avait essayé de mettre les rieurs de son côté en répétant partout que la prochaine fois, on pourrait remplacer Harry par un crocodile en train de bâiller.**

« C'est de là que ça vient? » s'étrangla Fred.

**Mais il s'était très vite rendu compte que sa plaisanterie n'amusait personne**

« Papa trouvait ça plutôt amusant, » corrigea Fred.

« Et tout les autres aussi, sauf papa et grand-mère, » dit James.

**car tout le monde avait été impressionné par la virtuosité avec laquelle Harry avait réussi à s'accrocher à son balai. Jaloux et furieux, Malefoy se consolait en saisissant toutes les occasions de rappeler que Harry n'avait pas de famille digne de ce nom.**

**Harry, en effet, n'irait pas à Privet Drive pour Noël. Le professeur McGonagall était passée dans les classes la semaine précédente pour faire la liste des élèves qui resteraient à Poudlard pour les vacances et il avait été le premier à s'inscrire. Mais il n'en éprouvait aucun regret. Au contraire, il allait probablement connaître le meilleur Noël de sa vie. Ron et ses frères passeraient également leurs vacances au collège, car Mr et Mrs Weasley devaient se rendre en Roumanie pour aller voir leur fils Charlie.**

**Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cours de potions, un énorme sapin avançait dans le couloir en haletant, soufflant, ahanant. Les deux pieds immenses qu'on voyait dépasser trahissaient la présence de Hagrid derrière le sapin. **

« Non, c'est Flitwick, » dit Fred.

**« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda Ron en passant la tête parmi les branchages.**

« Papa propose de l'aider? Wow! » fit Hugo.

**« Non, non, ça va, merci.**

**« Vous pourriez dégager le chemin ? lança derrière eux la voix sèche de Malefoy. Tu essayes de te faire un peu d'argent de poche, Weasley ? Tu vises la place de garde-chasse quand tu sortiras de Poudlard ? C'est vrai que pour quelqu'un de ta famille, la cabane de Hagrid doit avoir l'air d'un palace.**

« Hé, la ferme! Papa a beaucoup de choses que tu n'as pas! » répliqua vivement Hugo.

« C'est vrai. Papa ne l'admettrait jamais mais je pense qu'il est jaloux de l'idée que se font les Weasley d'une famille, » dit Scorpius avec un petit rire. « Mais il va dire beaucoup de choses comme ça... juste pour que tu saches. »

_« Emmerdant petit imbécile, » marmonna Sirius._

**Ron se rua sur Malefoy au moment même où Rogue montait l'escalier.**

**« WEASLEY !**

_« Stupide idiot biaisé, » fit sombrement Sirius._

« Heu.. De qui est-ce qu'il parle? » demanda James.

« Je pense qu'il parle de mon homonyme, » soupira Al.

_Peu importe ce que quiconque dise, il pensait que cet imbécile mauvais avait essayé de tuer son filleul et il ne le pardonnerait jamais pour ça._

_« Vous croyez qu'ils ont mis ça en scène? » demanda Harry à ses amis en se souvent de toutes les fois où Malfoy les avait provoqués avec Rogue pour le sauver. »_

_« Ça ne me surprendrait pas si c'était vrai, » murmura sombrement Ron._

« Je ne crois pas «qu'ils» mettaient en scène, » fit Scorpius avec un sourire narquois. « Je pari que papa savait tout simplement quand Rogue serait dans les parages. »

**Ron lâcha Malefoy.**

**« Il a été provoqué, professeur, dit Hagrid en montrant sa grosse tête hirsute derrière le sapin. Malefoy a insulté sa famille.**

« Vous savez, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était injuste que les professeurs ne semblent jamais prendre ça en considération. Parfois la personne qui provoque l'incident est pire que tout ce qui suit, » dit Al.

« Ils n'entendent pas souvent cette partie, donc ils ne peuvent agir que sur ce qu'ils voient, » dit Teddy.

**« C'est possible, Hagrid, mais il est interdit de se battre, à Poudlard, répliqua Rogue d'un ton doucereux. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, Weasley, et estimez-vous heureux que ce ne soit pas davantage. Allez, filez, maintenant.**

**Avec un ricanement, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle avancèrent dans le couloir en repoussant le sapin qui répandit des aiguilles sur le sol.**

**« Je l'aurai, dit Ron entre ses dents. Un de ces jours, je l'aurai. **

« Je ne savais pas que ton père avait des intentions aussi violentes envers le mien, » fit Scorpius avec un sourire narquois. « Pas étonnant qu'il ait eu du mal à m'apprécier au début. »

« Argh... C'était simplement stupide, » grogna Rose. « Il faut juger une personne sur qui elle est, pas sur qui sont ses parents. »

« Je crois avoir entendu ta mère dire ça aussi, » sourit Scorpius.

**« Je les déteste, ces deux-là, ajouta Harry. Rogue et Malefoy.**

**« Allons, un peu de gaieté, c'est bientôt Noël, dit Hagrid. Venez un peu avec moi, on va aller voir la Grande Salle, c'est une merveille.**

**Tous trois suivirent Hagrid et son arbre jusqu'à la Grande Salle où le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Flitwick s'affairaient à installer les décorations. **

**« Ah, Hagrid, le dernier arbre, mettez-le tout au bout, là-bas, s'il vous plaît. **

**La Grande Salle était magnifique. ****Des guirlandes de gui et de houx étaient suspendues aux murs et pas moins d'une douzaine d'arbres de Noël se dressaient ****tout autour de la salle, certains recouverts de glaçons scintillants, d'autres de chandelles allumées. **

_« J'adore Poudlard pendant les vacances, » sourit Sirius. Il était toujours resté à l'école pendant les vacances jusqu'en sixième année où James l'avait invité chez les Potter._

« C'est vraiment gentil de sa part, n'est-ce pas? » fit Lily. « J'espèrerais presque que nous y restions... mais la famille me manquerait trop. »

« Ouais, ça ne ressemblerait pas à Noël sans la cuisine de grand-mère, » dit Hugo.

« Parce que c'est tout ce qui importe, n'est-ce pas? » fit Lily avec un sourire narquois.

« La ferme... tu sais que tu aimes cette partie, toi aussi, » dit Hugo en faisant la moue.

**« Il reste combien de jours avant les vacances ? demanda Hagrid. **

**« Un seul, répondit Hermione. Au fait, Harry, Ron, nous avons encore une demi-heure avant le déjeuner, nous devrions aller à la bibliothèque.**

« Oh non... on dirait que tante Mione est en charge des activités, » dit James.

« Ils essayent de découvrir qui est Flamel, tu te souviens? » demanda Rose.

« Oh... » James fit la moue.

_« Chercher Flamel, je suppose, » dit Remus._

_« Ouais, » répondit Harry._

_« Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas fouiner comme ça. Je veux dire, as-tu vraiment besoin de savoir? » demanda Lily tout en sachant que si ça avait été elle, il aurait été impossible qu'elle ait abandonner. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas que son fils soit en danger._

« Elle est un peu hypocrite, dans ce cas, » sourit narquoisement James.

_« Je suppose que non, mais je voulais savoir, » fit Harry en haussant les épaules._

**« Tu as raison, dit Ron, s'arrachant à la contemplation du professeur Flitwick qui faisait apparaître au bout de sa baguette magique des boules d'or qu'il accrochait aux branches du nouveau sapin. **

**« La bibliothèque ? dit Hagrid en les suivant dans le hall. Juste avant les vacances ? Vous êtes vraiment passionnés !**

**« Oh, ce n'est pas pour travailler, répondit Harry d'un ton joyeux. Mais depuis que vous avez parlé de Nicolas Flamel, on essaye de savoir qui c'est.**

**« Quoi ? s'exclama Hagrid, interloqué. Écoutez-moi, je vous ai dit de laisser tomber. Ce que le chien garde, ce n'est pas votre affaire.**

**« On veut simplement savoir qui est Nicolas Flamel, c'est tout, dit Hermione.**

« Ouais, c'est tout ce que vous voulez savoir, » fit James en levant les yeux au ciel.

_« Je l'aurait parié, » rit Sirius._

_« Je prend ce pari. C'est évident qu'ils vont faire beaucoup plus, » dit Frank en souriant._

_« Je plaisantais, » dit Sirius en faisant la moue tandis que les autres riaient._

**« A moins que vous ne vouliez nous le dire vous-même pour nous épargner d'autres recherches, ajouta Harry. Nous avons déjà consulté des centaines de livres et nous n'avons rien trouvé. Donnez-nous juste un indice. Pourtant, je suis sûr d'avoir lu son nom quelque part.**

« Donnez-nous juste un indice... il ne veut pas que tu le saches, Harry, » fit Teddy avec un petit rire.

**« Je ne dirai rien, répondit simplement Hagrid.**

**« Dans ce cas, on cherchera tout seuls, dit Ron. Et ils filèrent vers la bibliothèque tandis que Hagrid les regardait d'un air mécontent. **

**Le nom de Nicolas Flamel était le seul indice dont ils disposaient pour essayer de découvrir ce que Rogue voulait voler, mais pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas trouvé trace du personnage dans les dizaines d'ouvrages consultés. Ils ne savaient pas très bien par où commencer, car ils ignoraient ce que Nicolas Flamel avait fait qui soit digne de figurer dans un livre.**

« Hmm... ça serait difficile, » marmonna Rose.

**Il n'était pas dans Les Grands Sorciers du XXe siècle ni dans Les noms célèbres du monde magique contemporain, ni dans Les Grandes Découvertes Magiques, encore moins dans Étude des Récents Progrès de la Sorcellerie.**

« Peut-être que vous devriez arrêter de chercher dans le récent, dans ce cas, » sourit narquoisement Teddy.

« Mais c'est logique de commencer par là, » dit Rose. « Il y aurait trop de sorciers à rechercher dans juste un livre. »

_« Il ne serait pas dans aucun de ceux-là. Il n'est pas vraiment récent, » rit Frank._

_« Et bien, nous ne le savions pas à l'époque, » s'offusqua Hermione._

**Il restait des milliers et des milliers de livres sur les étagères. Feuilleter tous ces volumes représentait une tâche immense, mais ils n'avaient pas renoncé pour autant. **

« J'adore la librairie, » rayonna Rose.

« On sait, » gémirent Al et Scorpius.

**Hermione étudia une liste de titres et de thèmes qui pouvaient faire allusion à Nicolas Flamel tandis que Ron se promenait le long des étagères en prenant des livres au hasard.**

Rose et Hugo rirent particulièrement fort à celle-là.

**Harry, lui, s'était aventuré du côté de la Réserve, mais il fallait un mot de l'un des professeurs pour avoir accès aux ouvrages qu'on y conservait et il savait bien qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais une telle autorisation. Les livres de la Réserve traitaient de magie noire, une matière qui n'était jamais enseignée à Poudlard.**

« Certains de ces sortilèges et potions sont enseignés à Poudlard... simplement pas avant que tu sois en sixième ou septième année, » dit Teddy.

« Je suis pressée d'y être, » sourit Rose.

« Est-ce que j'aurais l'air d'un intello si je suis d'accord? » demanda Scorpius à Al tandis que Rose les foudroyait du regard.

« Peut-être... mais ça va pour cette fois, » fit Al en haussant les épaules.

**Seuls quelques étudiants de dernière année qui faisaient des recherches poussées sur la défense contre les forces du Mal pouvaient les consulter. **

**« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, mon garçon ? **

**« Rien, dit Harry.**

**Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire le menaça d'un plumeau.**

**« Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de filer. Allez, dehors ! **

**N'ayant trouvé aucun prétexte plausible pour justifier sa présence, Harry se résigna à quitter la bibliothèque. Avec Ron et Hermione, ils avaient décidé qu'il valait mieux ne pas demander à Madame Pince où ils pourraient dénicher des renseignements sur Nicolas Flamel. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque que Rogue découvre ce qu'ils cherchaient.**

« Ça serait stupide de parler si ouvertement à propos de ça quand tous les professeurs savent pour Flamel. Ils n'apprécieraient pas que les élèves posent des questions sur lui, » dit Teddy.

_« C'est vrai. Elle saurait qui c'est, mais ça ne serait pas bon si quiconque venant à savoir que vous posiez des questions sur Flamel, » dit Remus._

**Harry resta dans le couloir en attendant que les deux autres trouvent quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Leurs recherches avaient duré quinze jours mais comme ils n'avaient pu y consacrer que quelques moments par-ci par-là entre deux cours, il n'était pas surprenant qu'ils aient fait chou blanc. Ils auraient eu besoin de rester beaucoup plus longtemps à la bibliothèque sans avoir continuellement Madame Pince sur le dos.**

**Cinq minutes plus tard, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent Harry en faisant non de la tête et ils allèrent déjeuner. **

**« Vous continuerez à chercher pendant que je ne serai pas là, hein ? dit Hermione. Et si jamais vous trouvez quelque chose, envoyez-moi tout de suite un hibou. **

« Sans toi avec eux maman... je doute qu'ils chercheront du tout, » dit Rose.

_« Oui, je suis sûr qu'ils chercheront des tonnes, » fit Lily. « Connaissant ces deux là, au moment où les vacances commenceront, tout leur sortira de la tête. »_

_« Mais tu ne nous ne connais pas vraiment, » dit Ron._

_« Vous êtes exactement comme James et Sirius, » dit Lily comme si ça expliquait tout._

« Et ça explique tout, » rit Lily..

**« Tu pourrais demander à tes parents s'ils savent quelque chose sur Flamel, suggéra Ron. Avec eux, tu ne risques rien. **

« Peut-être, mais je doute que grand-père et grand-mère savent quoique ce soit à propos de ça, » rit Hugo.

**« Rien du tout, en effet, assura Hermione. Ils sont dentistes. **

_« Tu sais, je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais Née-Moldue, » dit Ron._

_« Je te l'ai dit dans le train, » dit Ron._

_« Et bien, tu parlais très vite, je ne pouvais pas vraiment comprendre ce que tu disais. Tu sais, outre le fait que Harry soit dans autant de livres et à quel point tu semblais excitée par ça. »_

_« Et bien, il était la première personne que je rencontrais qui était dans un livre, » rougit Hermione._

_« Est-ce que tu voulais être mon amie parce que j'étais dans autant de livres? » demanda Harry._

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait demandé ça! » s'indigna Rose.

« Ça doit être dur d'être célèbre et de ne pas savoir pourquoi tout le monde essaye d'être proche de toi, » raisonna Lily.

« Peut-être, mais il devrait connaître maman mieux que ça, » dit Rose.

_Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si c'était vrai. Probablement rien mais ça ferait toujours mal._

« Tu vois, » fit tristement Lily.

_« Bien sur que non. Je suppose qu'au début, j'étais intéressée par toi à cause de ça, mais j'ai rapidement appris que tu étais juste un être humain normal comme tout le monde. Il a fallu l'incident du troll pour me rendre compte que tu étais vraiment spécial. Simplement pas comment les livres le faisait paraitre. »_

_« Et comment est-ce que c'était? » demanda Harry._

_« Tu n'as toujours lu aucun des livres sur toi? » s'exclama Hermione._

_« Pourquoi le ferais-je quand je peux juste te demander? » plaisanta Harry._

« Je pense que papa déteint sur oncle Harry, là, » rit Hugo.

_« Hmph, » fit Hermione en lui tirant la langue. « Et bien, l'histoire te faisait ressembler à une sorte de super-héros, tu sais quelqu'un au-delà de l'humain sans aucun défaut et qui est parfait. »_

_« Ouais, c'est comment j'ai été élevé à penser à toi, moi aussi, » dit Ron. « Que tu étais une force invaincue de la nature du côté du bien, ou quelque chose comme ça. Un des jeux préférés de Ginny et moi en grandissant était de jouer à Harry Potter._

Tout le monde explosa de rire à ça.

_Imagine ma surprise quand mon héros s'est avéré être un gamin maigrichon avec des vêtement trop grands pour lui. »_

_« Merci beaucoup, » fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. _

_« Aucun problème, » fit Ron avec un sourire narquois._

_« Donc, toi et Ginny jouiez à Harry Potter. Ça ne te dérange pas de me dire ce que ça veut dire? » rit Harry._

_Ron sourit, sur le point de dire exactement à Harry ce que ça voulait dire, lorsque Hermione le frappa à l'estomac. « Je ne crois pas que Ginny voudrait que tu dises ça à Harry. »_

_« Oh, je t'en prie Hermione, » supplia Harry._

_« Non, » fit Hermione._

« Zut! Je voulais vraiment entendre ce que c'était, » rit Teddy et tous les autres étaient toujours en train de récupérer de leur découverte.

**Lorsque les vacances commencèrent, Ron et Harry eurent beaucoup trop d'occasions de s'amuser pour penser à Nicolas Flamel.**

_« Je te l'avais dit, » dit Lily._

**Ils avaient le dortoir pour eux tout seuls et la salle commune ne rassemblait plus grand monde, ce qui leur permettait de s'installer dans les meilleurs fauteuils, près du feu. Ils restaient assis des heures entières à manger tout ce qu'ils trouvaient à faire cuire à la broche: du pain, des pancakes, des marshmallows, tout en échafaudant des stratégies pour faire renvoyer Malefoy de l'école. Leurs plans étaient sans doute irréalisables, mais c'était toujours amusant d'en parler.**

_« Nous faisions ça avec Rogue en première année, » fit joyeusement Sirius._

« Pas nous, » dit Al. « Ça serait nul si Scorp était renvoyé. »

« Ouais, mais mais nous avons parlé de faire renvoyer Zabini... C'est un tel abruti! » fit Scorpius.

**Ron apprit également à Harry le jeu d'échecs, version sorcier. Les règles étaient les mêmes que chez les Moldus, sauf que les pièces étaient vivantes, ce qui leur donnait l'air d'une armée partant à la bataille. L'échiquier de Ron était vieux et tout abîmé. Comme toutes ses affaires, il avait appartenu à un autre membre de sa famille, son grand-père en l'occurrence. L'âge des pièces, cependant, constituait plutôt un avantage, car depuis le temps qu'il les fréquentait, Ron les connaissait si bien qu'il n'avait aucun mal à leur faire faire ce qu'il voulait. **

_« Il y a ça et le fait qu'il est très doué. Ça aide aussi, » dit Neville._

_« Doué comment? » demanda Frank à Ron. Les échecs version sorcier étaient son jeu préféré._

« Le meilleur, » dit Hugo.

« Il n'a toujours pas joué contre mon père, » dit Scorpius.

« Et je ne crois toujours pas que ça arrivera un jour, » fit Teddy avec un sourire narquois.

« D'ailleurs, tu as perdu contre moi. Je pense que ça montre qui gagnerait, » dit Hugo (il était le plus doué parmi les petits-enfants).

« Si tu le dis, » fit Scorpius en haussant les épaules.

_« Plutôt doué, » fit Ron en haussant les épaules mais incapable de dissimuler la fierté dans sa voix._

**Harry, en revanche, jouait avec des pièces que Seamus Finnigan lui avait prêtées et qui ne lui faisaient aucune confiance. Il ne savait pas très bien jouer**

« Et tu ne sauras jamais, » rit Teddy.

**et les pièces contestaient sans cesse ses décisions, ce qui jetait la confusion dans le jeu. **

**« Allons, ne m'envoie pas là-bas, disait le fou ou la tour. Tu n'as donc pas vu son cavalier ? Tiens, envoie plutôt celui-là. Lui, on peut se permettre de le perdre.**

**La veille de Noël, Harry se coucha en pensant au lendemain. Ce serait une bonne journée et il y aurait un réveillon, mais il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de cadeaux.**

« Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment que grand-mère l'oublierait? » demanda Al avec incrédulité.

« Il ne la connait pas encore, » répondit Teddy en haussant les épaules. « Il ne pensera plus jamais ça. »

« Et maman et papa? » demanda Rose. « Est-ce qu'il croyait qu'ils ne lui donneraient rien? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais ils ont onze ans ( enfin,ntante Mione en a douze, mais bon), il auraient pu ne pas y penser, » dit Teddy.

« Maman y pensera, » assura Rose.

**Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, cependant, il aperçut un petit tas de paquets au pied de son lit. **

_« Tant mieux, » dit Lily._

_« Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne t'attendais à rien, » dit Ron. « Tu es Harry Potter! »_

_« Et alors? Je n'avais jamais rien eu avant, » dit Harry._

_« C'est toujours bizarre pour moi, » fit Ron en secouant la tête._

**« Joyeux Noël, dit Ron d'une voix ensommeillée tandis que Harry s'extrayait du lit et passait sa robe de chambre. **

**« Toi aussi, dit Harry. Tu te rends compte ? J'ai des cadeaux !**

**« Tu t'attendais à quoi? Demanda Ron. Des navets ?**

« Papa! » fit Rose en riant.

« Je ne serais pas surpris si Harry s'était attendu à ça, » marmonna sinistrement Teddy.

**Harry ouvrit aussitôt le paquet qui se trouvait au sommet de la pile. Il était enveloppé d'un gros papier sur lequel était griffonné: « Pour Harry de la part de Hagrid ». A l'intérieur, il y avait une flûte en bois grossièrement taillée. De toute évidence, c'était Hagrid lui-même qui l'avait fabriquée. Harry souffla dedans et elle produisit un son semblable au ululement d'un hibou. **

_« C'est gentil de sa part, » rayonna Lily._

**Un autre paquet, tout petit, contenait un simple mot:**

_**« Nous avons reçu ton message. Voici ton cadeau de Noël, de la part de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Pétunia.**_

**Une pièce de cinquante pence était collée au papier à l'aide d'un morceau de ruban adhésif. **

« Il ne peut même pas acheter une barre de chocolat avec ça, » se moqua Rose.

**« C'est gentil de leur part, dit Harry.**

**Ron était fasciné par la pièce de monnaie. **

**« C'est bizarre, dit-il. Quelle drôle de forme ! C'est vraiment de l'argent ?**

« Papa agit encore comme ça à chaque fois qu'il croise quelque chose de nouveau dans le monde des Moldus, » rit Rose.

« Et grand-père est encore pire, » ajouta Hugo en riant lui aussi.

_« Je pense que ton père déteint sur toi, » murmura Harry à son ami, et les oreilles de Ron devinrent rouges._

**« Prends-la, si tu veux, dit Harry avec un grand rire. Tiens, qui m'a envoyé ça ? **

**« Je crois savoir d'où ça vient, dit Ron en rougissant un peu. C'est ma mère. Je lui avais dit que tu n'attendais pas de cadeaux et... oh non ! Elle t'a fait un pull à la mode Weasley!**

« Oh non? Les pulls Weasley sont super! » fit James.

_« C'est très gentil de sa part, » roucoula Lily._

_« Comme je l'ai dit, Molly est une mère naturelle née, » rayonna Remus._

_« Comment peux-tu savoir ça? » demanda Ron, les oreilles rouges._

_« Molly avait l'habitude de jouer les baby-sitters pour lui, » dit Harry._

_« C'est bizarre de t'entendre l'appeler comme ça, » dit Ron._

_« Tu sais que ta mère nous a demandé d'arrêter de l'appeler Mrs Weasley, » dit Hermione._

_« C'est quand même bizarre, » dit Ron en haussant les épaules._

« Non, ça serait bizarre s'ils l'appelaient Mrs Weasley, » dit Rose. « Surtout maman... vu qu'elle est une Mrs Weasley, maintenant. »

« Mais papa ne l'appelle plus Molly, » dit Lily. « Il l'appelle maman. »

**Harry sortit du paquet un épais pull-over de laine vert émeraude, grossièrement tricoté, et une grosse boîte de fondants faits maison. **

_« C'est vraiment gentil, » répéta Lily._

_« Mange le fondant! Molly fait la meilleure des nourritures! » cria Sirius._

« C'est vrai, » dit Hugo.

**« Tous les ans, elle nous tricote un pull à chacun, dit Ron en déballant le sien. Et le mien est toujours violet. **

« Tu te souviens quand elle lui a fait un pull bleu? » demanda Victoire à Teddy. C'était avant que les autre soit nés (ou suffisamment âgés pour s'en souvenir).

« Oui, et il a boudé pendant tout Noël, » rit Teddy.

**« C'est vraiment gentil à elle, dit Harry en goûtant un fondant qui se révéla délicieux.**

**Le cadeau suivant contenait aussi des friandises, une grosse boîte de Chocogrenouilles qu'Hermione lui avait envoyée.**

_« Merci Mione, » dit Harry._

_« Tu ne l'as pas remercié avant? » demanda Lily._

_« Je ne pense pas... je ne crois pas m'en souvenir, » fit Harry en haussant les épaules._

_« C'était amusant que tu m'ait envoyé des Chocogrenouilles, toi aussi, même si je n'ai pas pu toutes les manger, » dit Hermione._

« Je suis surprise qu'elle ait été autorisée à en manger une seule, » dit Rose.

« Quel gâchis, » bouda Hugo.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du reste? » demanda Ron, incrédule._

_Hermione haussa les épaules._

**Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul paquet à ouvrir. Harry déchira le papier et un morceau de tissu très léger, d'une teinte argentée, glissa sur le sol où il forma un petit tas aux reflets luisants.**

« La cape d'invisibilité de papa! » acclamèrent tous les Potter.

Teddy sourit, lui aussi. Il se souvenait d'Harry la lui donnant juste avant d'aller à Poudlard et lui dire qu'il semblait juste de la lui donner autant qu'à un de ses fils.

_« Ça n'est pas... » rayonna James._

_« Je crois que ça l'est, » répondit Sirius._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Frank._

_« Tu verras, » sourit James. Il avait craint que son fils puisse ne pas avoir son héritage familial le plus précieux._

« Ne t'inquiète pas grand-père. Il l'a eu et en a fait bon usage, » dit Al.

**Ron en resta bouche bée.**

**« J'ai entendu parler de ça, dit-il d'une voix sourde en lâchant la boîte de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue que lui avait envoyé Hermione.**

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as acheté des Dragées? Tu sais que je préfère le chocolat, » dit Ron._

_« Tu étais énervant. Je ne pensais pas que tu méritais du chocolat, » le taquina Hermione._

Tout le monde rit à ça.

**Si c'est ce que je crois... Il n'en existe pas beaucoup et c'est vraiment précieux...**

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**Harry ramassa le morceau de tissu brillant. En le prenant entre ses doigts, il eut l'impression de toucher de l'eau qu'on aurait transformée en étoffe. **

**« C'est une cape d'invisibilité, dit Ron, impressionné. J'en suis sûr, maintenant. Essaye-la. **

_« Tu l'as vraiment eu, » rayonna James._

_« Oui, c'est génial, » sourit Harry._

_« Tu peux causer toutes sortes de méfaits, maintenant, » rit Sirius._

_« Oh, non Harry. Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de plus de problèmes, » dit Lily._

« Il n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça, mais il peut l'utiliser comme quelque chose qui l'aidera à les éviter, » sourit Teddy.

**Harry jeta la cape sur ses épaules et Ron poussa un cri.**

**« C'est bien ça ! Regarde ! **

**Harry regarda ses pieds, mais ils avaient disparu. Il se précipita vers le miroir et ne vit que son visage qui semblait flotter dans l'air. Son corps, lui, était devenu invisible. Il remonta la cape sur sa tête et son reflet s'effaça complètement.**

**« Il y a un mot ! dit soudain Ron. Un mot dans le paquet ! **

**Harry enleva la cape et lut ce qui était écrit d'une écriture arrondie qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant.**

_«On dirait l'écriture de Dumbledore, » commenta Remus._

« Et bien, ça doit l'être puisque c'est lui qui l'a lui a donné, » sourit Al.

_« Je me demande pourquoi il avait la cape, » songea James._

« Heu.. je ne sais pas ça, » dit Al.

« Moi non plus, » dit Teddy. « Est-ce que vous allez tous me regardez à chaque fois que vous ne savez pas ce qui va arriver? »

« Oui... tu sembles en savoir beaucoup plus que nous, » s'indigna Rose.

« D'accord, dans ce cas, » sourit Teddy.

_**« Ton père m'a laisse ceci avant de mourir. **_

_**Il est temps que tu en hérites. **_

_**Fais-en bon usage. **_

_«"Fais-en bon usage". Si c'est Dumbledore, il se montre irresponsable pour te laisser l'utiliser, » commenta Lily._

_« Allons Lily, la cape est le droit de naissance de Harry, » dit James._

_**Très joyeux Noël.** »_

**Il n'y avait pas de signature. Harry garda les yeux fixés sur le morceau de papier pendant que Ron contemplait la cape d'un air admiratif. **

**« Je serais prêt à donner n'importe quoi pour en avoir une, dit-il. N'importe quoi. Eh ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? **

**« Rien, dit Harry. **

**Il éprouvait une étrange sensation. Qui avait bien pu lui envoyer cette cape ? Avait-elle véritablement appartenu à son père ? Il aurait tellement voulu connaître la réponse à ces questions...**

« Oui... mais pourquoi est-ce que cela fait ressentir à papa une étrange sensation? » demanda Lily.

« C'est la première chose qu'il obtient qui appartenait à son père, » fit tristement Teddy. Victoire le prit dans ses bras pour le conforter. « C'est un sentiment... intéressant quand ça arrive. »

**Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire ou de penser quoi que ce soit d'autre, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Fred et George Weasley se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du dortoir Harry se hâta de cacher la cape. Il n'avait pas très envie de partager son secret avec quiconque d'autre.**

_« Pourquoi pas? C'est fantastique! » cria Sirius._

_« Non, je comprend. Je ne voulais pas partager la cape au début non plus, » dit James._

**« Joyeux Noël !**

**« Hé, regarde ! Harry aussi a eu un pull Weasley ! **

**Fred et George étaient vêtus chacun d'un pull-over bleu dont l'un portait un grand « F » sur la poitrine et l'autre un « G ». **

_« Je pari qu'ils portent les mauvais pulls, » rit Sirius._

« Bien sûr que oui, » rit Fred.

**« Celui de Harry est plus beau que les nôtres, dit Fred en examinant le pull qu'il avait reçu. Apparemment, elle fait davantage d'efforts quand on n'est pas de la famille. .**

« Non, c'est maman qui a obligé grand-mère à le faire mieux, » dit Lily. Harry adorait taquiner Ginny à propos de ça dès qu'il avait découvert qu'elle avait supplié sa mère d'utiliser du meilleur matériel pour lui.

**« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mis le tien, Ron ? demanda George. Vas-y, mets-le, tu verras, c'est très agréable, **

**« J'ai horreur du violet, marmonna Ron en le mettant quand même.**

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me fait tout le temps un pull violet? » souffla Ron._

_« Je les aime bien. D'ailleurs, tu sais que tu détesterais ça si elle te donnait une autre couleur de pull, maintenant, » dit Hermione. Ron rougit. C'était probablement vrai._

« Oh, c'est définitivement vrai, » rit Teddy.

**« Au moins, il n'y a pas de lettre sur le tien, fît remarquer George. Elle doit penser que tu n'oublies pas ton nom. Mais nous non plus, on n'est pas idiots, on sait très bien qu'on s'appelle Gred et Forge.**

« Oncle Bill dit qu'ils avaient toujours l'habitude de s'appeler comme ça, » sourit tristement Fred. Ce n'était plus jamais utilisé, maintenant.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ? **

**Percy Weasley passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'air réprobateur. Lui aussi avait commencé à déballer ses cadeaux, car il avait sur le bras un gros pull-over dont Fred s'empara. **

**« P comme Préfet ! Mets-le, Percy, nous, on les a déjà mis. Même Harry en a reçu un. **

**« Je-ne-veux-pas-le mettre, protesta Percy tandis que les jumeaux l'obligeaient à enfiler le pull en faisant à moitié tomber ses lunettes. **

**« Tu n'es pas avec les préfets, aujourd'hui, dit George. Noël, c'est une fête de famille. **

_« On dirait que tu fais partie de leur famille, maintenant, » fit tristement Lily._

« Tristement? C'est génial de faire partie de la famille! » dit Al.

« Surtout celle des Weasley, » ajouta Teddy en souriant lui aussi.

_Elle était heureuse que son fils ait quelqu'un, une famille aimante pour commencer, mais elle aurait aimé qu'elle soit là à la place._

« Oh... nous aimerions ça, nous aussi, » dit tristement Al.

_« Bien sûr que oui, » rayonna Ron. « Harry a toujours fait partie de la famille. »_

_Harry devint rouge vif mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il serait toujours reconnaissant pour l'amour et l'acceptation que les Weasley lui ont donné._

« Je suis d'accord, » fit Teddy.

**Ils traînèrent alors Percy hors de la pièce, les bras immobilisés par le pull. **

**Jamais Harry n'avait passé un aussi bon réveillon. Dindes rôties, saucisses grillées, sauces onctueuses, confiture d'airelles et partout sur les tables, des pochettes-surprises avec des pétards qui explosaient en faisant jaillir des cadeaux.**

« Est-ce qu'on peut manger, maintenant? » gémit Hugo.

« Ce n'est toujours pas l'heure, Hugo, » dit Victoire. « Mais tu es libre de te prendre un casse-croute si tu veux. »

« D'accord. » Hugo sortit de la pièce en courant pour se prendre quelque chose à manger et revint en une seconde.

**Les pétards surprises n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux que les Dursley avaient l'habitude d'acheter. Ils n'étaient pas remplis de petits jouets en plastique et de chapeaux en papier crépon. Celui que Harry partagea avec Fred ne se contenta pas de produire une petite détonation, il explosa comme un canon en les enveloppant d'un nuage de fumée bleue et il en sortit un chapeau de contre-amiral ainsi que plusieurs souris blanches vivantes. **

**Des bûches de Noël et du pudding suivirent les dindes. Percy faillit se casser une dent en trouvant une Mornille en argent dans sa part. Le professeur Dumbledore avait troqué son chapeau pointu de sorcier pour un bonnet à fleurs qu'il avait trouvé dans une pochette-surprise et il riait en écoutant Flitwick lui raconter une histoire drôle. Hagrid avait le teint de plus en plus rouge. Il réclama une nouvelle bouteille de vin, puis il embrassa sur la joue le professeur McGonagall qui, à la grande surprise de Harry gloussa de contentement, les joues soudain écarlates, le chapeau de travers.**

_« Ah, elle doit en avoir eu quelques unes elle-même, » sourit Frank._

_« McGonagall ivre est la meilleure. Tu peux vraiment voir son sens de l'humour dans ces conditions, » commenta Sirius._

« Aaahhh... je veux voir ça, » fit James en boudant.

**Lorsque Harry quitta la table, il avait les bras encombrés de cadeaux découverts dans les pétards surprises, notamment des ballons lumineux increvables, un kit pour faire pousser des verrues et un jeu d'échecs version sorcier. Les souris blanches avaient disparu et Harry avait la désagréable impression qu'elles avaient servi de dîner à Miss Teigne. **

**Harry et les Weasley passèrent l'après-midi à faire des batailles de boules de neige dans le parc.**

« J'adore les batailles de boules de neige, » dit Lily. Elle avait un bras plutôt bon et visait très bien.

« J'ai hâte d'être aux nôtres, » dit Al. Il y avait toujours la plus grande des batailles de boules de neige à Noël qui incluait quiconque voulant participer, et la majorité des oncles et tante le faisait.

**Puis, frigorifiés, mouillés, essoufflés, ils retournèrent auprès du feu, devant la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor où Harry étrenna son jeu d'échecs en se faisant battre à plate couture par Ron. Il songea qu'il n'aurait pas perdu aussi facilement si Percy ne s'était pas autant acharné à l'aider. **

_« J'en doute Harry. Tu étais vraiment nul à l'époque, » sourit Ron._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire «à l'époque»? » demanda Hugo.

« Je suppose qu'il était encore pire que maintenant, » dit Rose.

_« Ron, je ne crois pas que j'arriverais jamais à te battre, » dit Harry._

**Ils allèrent ensuite prendre un thé accompagné de sandwiches à la dinde, de petits pains, de gâteaux à la confiture et de pudding de Noël. Somnolents et le ventre plein, ils regardèrent Percy se lancer à la poursuite de Fred et de George dans toute la tour de Gryffondor pour récupérer son insigne de préfet qu'ils lui avaient volé.**

« Papa prenait vraiment beaucoup oncle Percy pour cible, » sourit Fred.

**Jamais il ne s'était autant amusé à Noël. Pourtant, quelque chose n'avait cessé de lui tourner dans la tête tout au long de la journée: la cape d'invisibilité et son mystérieux expéditeur. **

Teddy fronça les sourcils. Il savait comment Harry avait dû se sentir.

_« Je suis désolé d'avoir mis un bémol à ta journée, » dit James._

_« Non, ça va, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Ça en valait la peine d'avoir la cape. »_

**Ron, le ventre plein de dinde rôtie, et libre de toute préoccupation, tomba endormi dès qu'il eut tiré les rideaux de son baldaquin. Harry, lui, se pencha pour prendre la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait cachée sous son lit. **

**Son père... Elle avait appartenu à son père. Plus douce que la soie, aussi légère qu'un souffle d'air, l'étoffe lui coulait entre les doigts comme l'eau d'un ruisseau. « Fais-en bon usage », était-il écrit sur le mot. **

« Ah, bien, l'heure de se faufiler dans le château... il était temps, » dit James.

« Imagine ne pas faire ça jusqu'à quatre mois après être arrivé, » fit Fred avec incrédulité.

**Il voulait l'essayer dès maintenant, à l'instant même et il s'enveloppa dans la cape. En regardant à ses pieds, il ne vit que des ombres et la tache d'un rayon de lune. C'était une impression très étrange. **

« C'est une impression fantastique, » dit Al.

_**Fais-en bon usage.**_

**Harry se sentit soudain parfaitement réveillé. Grâce à sa cape, le château tout entier lui était ouvert. Debout dans l'obscurité et le silence. il éprouva un sentiment d'excitation, Il pouvait aller où bon lui semblait, à présent, et Rusard n'en saurait jamais rien. **

« A moins que tu ne lui rentres dedans, » dit Al.

« Ou ne fasses trop de bruit, » ajouta Rose. « Quelque fois tu oublies que l'on peut toujours t'entendre. »

« Je n'oublie pas... C'est juste que parfois tu es très drôle quand tu penses que tu es toute seule, » fit Al avec un sourire narquois.

« La ferme, » rougit Rose.

**Ron grogna dans son sommeil. Fallait-il le réveiller ? Quelque chose l'en empêcha. C'était la cape de son père. Cette fois, la première fois, il voulait être seul.**

_« Désolé, » fit Harry à Ron._

_« Je suppose que je peux te pardonner pour ça, » dit Ron._

**Il quitta sans bruit le dortoir, descendit l'escalier, traversa la salle commune et passa par le trou que dissimulait le portrait. **

**« Qui est là ? couina la grosse dame. **

**Harry ne répondit pas. Il se hâta le long du couloir. **

**Où aller ? Il s'arrêta et réfléchit, le coeur battant. Puis l'idée lui vint. La Réserve de la bibliothèque.**

« Wow, quel excitant endroit pour aller, » fit sarcastiquement James.

« Je pense que tante Mione déteint sur lui, » ajouta Fred.

« Il veut savoir qui est Flamel, bande d'idiots, » dit Rose.

« Et alors? » firent James et Fred en haussant les épaules.

**Il pourrait lire autant qu'il voudrait, il pourrait passer le temps qu'il faudrait pour découvrir qui était Nicolas Flamel.**

_« Je ne pense pas vraiment que Flamel serait dans la Réserve, » dit Remus._

_« Et même s'il y était, ça serait tout aussi difficile de le trouver que dans la librairie normale, » dit Frank._

**Il se mit en chemin en serrant la cape autour de lui. **

**La bibliothèque était plongée dans les ténèbres. Il y régnait une atmosphère un peu effrayante, Harry alluma une lampe pour voir où il allait. On aurait dit que la lampe flottait en l'air et bien que Harry en sentit le poids au bout de son bras, la vue de cette lueur qui semblait se promener toute seule lui fit peur. **

_« C'est quelque chose à laquelle tu dois t'habituer, » dit James._

« Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, » dit Al.

« C'est parce que tu volais sa cape depuis que tu avais cinq ans et que tu t'es habitué sans même t'en rendre compte, » dit James.

**La Réserve se trouvait tout au fond. Il enjamba avec précaution le cordon qui séparait les livres interdits du reste de la bibliothèque et tendit la lampe pour lire les titres des ouvrages alignés sur les étagères. **

_« Tu pourrais penser que la Réserve serait protégée par plus qu'un cordon, » dit Frank._

« C'est vrai, » dit Teddy. « Ça devrait être plus difficile d'y entrer. »

**Ils ne lui disaient pas grand-chose. Leurs lettres dorées, ternies, usées, formaient des mots que Harry ne comprenait pas. Certains livres n'avaient pas de titre du tout. L'un des volumes était maculé d'une tache sombre qui donnait l'horrible impression d'être du sang.**

« Alors, c'est probablement du sang, » dit Teddy.

**Harry sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Peut-être son imagination lui jouait-elle des tours, peut-être pas, en tout cas, il crut entendre un faible chuchotement qui provenait des rangées de livres, comme s'ils savaient que quelqu'un se trouvait là qui n'aurait pas dû y être. **

« Il a probablement raison, » dit Teddy. « Certains de ces livre savent quand quelqu'un est dans les parages... mais je ne sais pas s'ils réalisent qu'il ne devrait pas être là. »

**Il fallait commencer quelque part. Posant la lampe par terre, il s'intéressa à l'étagère du bas. Un gros volume noir et argent attira son regard. Il était si lourd qu'il eut du mal à le prendre. Il le mit en équilibre sur ses genoux et le livre tomba ouvert sur le sol. **

**Un hurlement suraigu, à glacer le sang, retentit alors dans le silence de la bibliothèque.**

« Heu... mauvais livre, » rit Fred.

**C'était le livre qui criait ! Harry le referma d'un coup sec, mais le hurlement continua, une note assourdissante, toujours la même. Harry tomba en arrière, renversant sa lampe qui s'éteignit instantanément, Saisi de panique, il entendit des bruits de pas qui résonnaient dans le couloir. Il remit tant bien que mal le livre sur l'étagère, prit la fuite à toutes jambes et se retrouva face à Rusard au moment où celui-ci arrivait devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque.**

« Comment est-ce qu'ils arrivent toujours aussi vite? » s'offusqua Fred ( par "ils", ils voulait dire les concierges).

« Ils connaissent le château presque aussi bien que nous, » dit James.

**Les yeux pâles et furieux du gardien le regardèrent sans le voir. Harry parvint à se faufiler entre le mur et lui, puis fonça dans le couloir, tandis que résonnait encore à ses oreilles le cri perçant du livre. **

**Il s'arrêta soudain devant une haute armure. Il avait été si occupé à mettre la plus grande distance possible entre la bibliothèque et lui qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à la direction qu'il avait prise. A cause de l'obscurité, peut-être, il était incapable de reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il y avait une haute armure près des cuisines, il le savait, mais il devait être cinq étages au-dessus.**

« Tu me déçois tellement papa, » fit James en secouant la tête. « Imagine ne pas savoir qu'il y a des armures partout. »

_« Il y a des armures partout, » dit Sirius._

**Il entendit alors la voix de Rusard.**

**« Vous m'avez demandé de vous avertir directement si quelqu'un venait rôder la nuit dans la bibliothèque, professeur. Et je suis sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la bibliothèque, dans la Réserve, très précisément.**

**Harry se sentit pâlir. Il ne savait pas où il était mais Rusard devait connaître un raccourci, car sa petite voix grasseyante se rapprochait. Il entendit alors avec terreur Rogue répondre à Rusard.**

« Oh, super... deux personnes qui adoreraient trouver Harry hors des limites, » marmonna Teddy.

**« La Réserve ? Ils n'ont pas dû aller bien loin, nous allons les rattraper. **

_« Oh non, ça doit être la pire paire de personnes que tu pouvais rencontrer, » fit Remus._

« Je suis d'accord, » sourit Teddy.

**Harry resta figé sur place tandis que Rogue et Rusard s'avançaient dans sa direction. Ils ne pouvaient pas le voir, bien sûr, mais le couloir était étroit et ils allaient inévitablement le heurter au passage. La cape le rendait invisible, mais elle ne supprimait pas pour autant le volume de son corps.**

_« Ce que Sirius a brutalement découvert quand McGonagall lui est rentré dedans en première année, » rit James._

_« Ouais, il a été obligé de s'enfuir de là très vite avant qu'elle ne remarque qui c'était, » ajouta Remus en riant lui aussi._

« Je n'ai jamais eu ce problème au moins, » fit Al avec un sourire narquois.

**Il recula en faisant le moins de bruit possible et vit alors sur sa gauche une porte entrouverte. Retenant sa respiration, il se glissa par l'entrebâillement en essayant de ne pas faire bouger le panneau et parvint à son grand soulagement à entrer dans la pièce à l'insu de Rogue et de Rusard.**

**Tous deux passèrent devant la porte sans s'arrêter et Harry s'adossa au mur en respirant profondément, écoutant le bruit de leurs pas s'éloigner puis s'évanouir. Il avait eu chaud, très chaud. Il se passa quelques instants avant qu'il ne jette un coup d'œil autour de lui. **

« Vous savez, je ne crois pas que c'était intelligent d'aller dans une pièce quand il ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dedans, » dit Rose. « Vous vous souvenez de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce sera aussi mauvais que ça, » rit Teddy.

**La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait avait l'air d'une salle de classe désaffectée. Il voyait la forme sombre de pupitres et de chaises entasses contre les murs. Il y avait également une corbeille à papiers retournée. Il remarqua aussi, appuyé contre le mur d'en face, quelque chose qui ne semblait pas appartenir au mobilier habituel d'une salle de classe, quelque chose que quelqu'un avait dû ranger là pour s'en débarrasser.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Fred.

« Je dirais que c'est un miroir, » dit Scorpius.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Fred.

« Parce qu'il y avait un miroir dans le titre du chapitre, » sourit narquoisement Scorpius.

« Oh, » fit Fred.

**C'était un miroir magnifique qui montait jusqu'au plafond avec un cadre d'or sculpté, posé sur deux pieds pourvus de griffes, comme des pattes d'animal. Une inscription était gravée au-dessus du miroir. Harry déchiffra: _« Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej. »_**

_« Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » demanda Sirius en regardant Remus._

_« Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas du latin, » répondit Remus._

_Alice, qui était en train de lire et donc pouvait voir les mots, dit: « Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir. » _

« Oh, » fit Al tandis qu'il regardait les mots. « J'aurais du réaliser ça. »

_« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça? » demanda Ron avec incrédulité._

_« C'est ce que dit le miroir à l'envers, » répondit Hermione. C'était évident, pointé de cette façon._

_« Oh. »_

**A présent qu'il n'entendait plus Rogue ni Rusard, sa panique s'était calmée. Il ôta sa cape et s'approcha du miroir pour constater qu'il était toujours invisible.**

_« Je ne pense pas que c'est comme ça que fonctionne le miroir, » dit Lily._

« Non, je pense que ça te montrera quelque chose que tu désires ardemment voir, » fit tristement Teddy. Il pensait savoir ce que verrait Harry et pourquoi Harry ne voudrait pas qu'il ait connaissance de ce miroir.

**Il fit un pas en avant et dut alors se plaquer une main sur la bouche pour étouffer un cri d'horreur. Il se retourna brusquement et son coeur cogna contre sa poitrine encore plus fort que lorsque le livre s'était mis à hurler. Car son reflet était apparu, mais il n'était pas seul, il y avait un groupe de gens qui se tenaient derrière lui.**

_« Qui sont-ils? » demanda Lily tout en ayant une bonne idée de qui c'était._

_« Tu verras, » fit tristement Harry._

**La pièce était vide, cependant. La respiration haletante, il se tourna lentement vers le miroir. **

**Il vit à nouveau son reflet, livide, apeuré, et derrière lui au moins dix autres personnes. Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule. La pièce était toujours vide. Ou alors, eux aussi étaient peut-être invisibles, mais ce miroir avait la faculté de les refléter quand même ?**

« Ce n'est pas ce que te montre le miroir, » dit Lily. « Il te montre ce que ton cœur désir. »

« Il ne sait pas ça, » dit Rose. « Il ne sait pas ce que l'inscription veut dire. »

_« Non, » fit Sirius._

**A nouveau il regarda le miroir. Une femme, debout derrière son reflet, lui souriait en faisant des signes de la main.**

« Grand-mère, » haleta Lily.

« Oui, Harry verrait sa famille, » fit tristement Teddy, et Victoire resserra son emprise autour de lui.

**Il tendit le bras derrière lui, mais il ne sentit que le vide. Si cette femme avait été vraiment présente dans la pièce, il aurait pu la toucher, mais il n'y avait rien. Tous ces gens n'existaient que dans le miroir.**

_« C'est nous, n'est-ce pas? » fit Lily les larmes aux yeux._

_« Oui, » fit tristement Harry._

**La femme était très belle. Elle avait des cheveux auburn et ses yeux... « Ses yeux sont comme les miens », pensa Harry en s'approchant un peu plus près de la glace. D'un vert brillant et d'une forme semblable. Il s'aperçut alors que la femme pleurait. Elle souriait et pleurait en même temps. L'homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle était grand, mince, avec des cheveux noirs. Il la tenait par les épaules. Il portait des lunettes et ses cheveux étaient très mal coiffés. Il avait des épis qui dépassaient à l'arrière de son crâne, tout comme Harry.**

_À ce stade, Lily ne pouvait plus le supporter et elle étreignit son fils. James fit la seule chose à laquelle il put penser et il mit son bras autour d'eux._

« C'est bien... que papa ait au moins ça, » fit Lily presque en larme, elle aussi.

**Il était si près du miroir, à présent, que son nez touchait presque celui de son reflet.**

**« Maman ? murmura-t-il. Papa ?**

**L'homme et la femme le regardèrent en souriant. Lentement, Harry détailla les autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans le miroir. Il vit d'autres yeux verts comme les siens, d'autres nez qui ressemblaient au sien, et même une petite vieille qui avait les mêmes genoux noueux que lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait sa famille devant les yeux.**

« Et c'est d'autant plus grave qu'il n'avait jamais vu de photos d'eux avant, » dit Victoire tandis qu'elle serrait la main de Teddy.

« Oui, » soupira Teddy. Les choses avaient vraiment été pires pour son parrain; au moins, il avait toujours su pour ses parents et avait des souvenirs d'eux.

**Les Potter lui souriaient, ils lui adressaient des signes de la main et lui les contemplait d'un regard fébrile,**

« Je suis sûre qu'il y a plusieurs... heu... quel est le nom de jeune fille de votre grand-mère? » demanda Rose.

« Evans, » répondit Teddy à leur place.

« Oui, Evans, présents aussi, s'ils ont les yeux verts de oncle Harry, » sourit Rose.

**les mains plaquées contre le miroir comme s'il espérait passer au travers et se précipiter vers eux. Quelque chose lui faisait mal à l'intérieur de son corps, un mélange de joie et de tristesse.**

_« Je n'aime pas le son de ça, » dit Remus._

_« Moi non plus. Harry, je ne veux pas que tu retournes près de ce miroir. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, » fit Lily aussi sévèrement qu'elle le pouvait._

« Non, mais c'est attirant, n'est-ce pas? » soupira Teddy.

**Il ne se rendait pas compte du temps qui passait. Les reflets dans le miroir ne s'effaçaient pas et il ne se lassait pas de les regarder, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit lointain le ramène à la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, il fallait qu'il retrouve le chemin de son lit. Il arracha son regard du visage de sa mère et murmura: **

**« Je reviendrai...**

**Puis il se hâta de quitter la pièce.**

_« Je préfèrerais si tu ne revenais pas, » dit Lily._

**« Tu aurais pu me réveiller, dit Ron avec mauvaise humeur. **

**« Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi ce soir, j'y retourne. Je veux te montrer le miroir. **

**« J'aimerais bien voir tes parents, dit Ron.**

_« Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, » dit Frank._

« Je me demande ce que verra papa! » fit Hugo avec excitation.

**« Et moi, j'aimerais bien voir toute ta famille, tous les Weasley au complet. Tu pourras me montrer tes autres frères. **

_« Je doute que ce soit ce qu'il verra, » dit Sirius._

« Ouais, il peut les voir n'importe quand, » dit Hugo. « Il verra quelque chose de plus intéressant que ça. »

**« Tu peux les voir quand tu veux, il te suffira de venir à la maison cet été. D'ailleurs, peut-être que ton miroir ne montre que les morts.**

_« Toujours aussi sensible que jamais, je vois, » fit Hermione en réprimandant son petit ami._

**C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas réussi à trouver ce Flamel. **

**Mais Harry avait presque oublié Flamel, il ne pensait plus qu'à ses parents. Il voulait les revoir la nuit prochaine. Peu lui importait désormais le chien à trois têtes et ce qu'il gardait. Était-ce vraiment important si Rogue la volait?**

« Wow, papa est vraiment obsédé avec ce miroir. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas une bonne chose, » dit Lily.

_« Ce miroir est vraiment mauvais pour toi, » fit Lily, choquée._

**« Ça va ? s'inquiéta Ron. Tu as l'air bizarre.**

**Ce que Harry craignait le plus, c'était de ne pas être capable de retrouver la pièce où était le miroir. Ron et lui s'étaient enveloppés dans la cape, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se déplacer aussi vite que lorsque Harry était tout seul. Ils essayèrent de refaire le chemin que Harry avait suivi la veille en fuyant la bibliothèque et ils errèrent pendant une bonne heure dans les couloirs alentour. **

**« On gèle, ici, dit Ron. Laissons tomber. **

« Non, je veux voir ce que papa va voir dans le miroir, » gémit Hugo.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry ne va pas laisser ça l'arrêter, » soupira Teddy.

**« Non, chuchota Harry. Je suis sûr que c'est tout près. **

**Un instant plus tard, Harry reconnut la haute armure. **

**« C'est là ! Oui, c'est bien ça ! **

**Ils poussèrent la porte. Harry se débarrassa de la cape et courut vers le miroir. **

**Ils étaient tous là. Son père et sa mère semblèrent rayonner en le voyant à nouveau. **

**« Tu vois ? murmura Harry. **

**« Non, je ne vois rien du tout...**

**« Je ne vois que toi.**

**« Regarde bien. Mets-toi à ma place. **

**Harry fit un pas en arrière et Ron se plaça devant lui. Harry ne voyait plus sa famille, à présent, mais Ron sembla soudain fasciné par son propre reflet. **

_« Quelqu'un veut deviner ce qu'il voit? » demanda Alice qui avait lut plus loin._

« Non, je veux savoir ce qu'il voit, » souffla Hugo avec impatience.

_« Je pari que c'est lui même comme quelqu'un d'important, comme le Ministre de la Magie, ou quelque chose comme ça, » dit Sirius, sachant ce qu'il voulait à cet âge._

_« Non, mais tu n'étais pas loin, » dit Alice avant de continuer de lire._

**« Regarde-moi ! s'exclama-t-il. **

**« Tu vois ta famille autour de toi ?**

**« Non, je suis tout seul. Mais j'ai changé. Je suis plus vieux et je suis Préfet en chef.**

« Wow... je n'aurais jamais pensé que papa pourrait vouloir être ça, » rit Hugo, de même que Rose.

« Il devait penser que ça allait vu que mon père était Préfet-en-Chef, lui aussi, » sourit Victoire

**« Quoi ?**

**« Je porte le même insigne qu'avait mon frère Bill. Et je tiens dans mes mains la coupe de Quidditch. C'est moi, le capitaine de l'équipe ! **

« Ça ressemble davantage à papa, » rit Hugo. « Il n'a jamais été aucun de ces trucs, cependant. »

**Ron s'arracha à la contemplation de son reflet et regarda Harry d'un air fébrile.**

**« Tu crois que ce miroir montre l'avenir ?**

_« C'est vraiment tout ce qui t'importe? » demanda Hermione._

_« À l'époque, oui. Je pense que je verrais quelque chose de différent, maintenant, » dit Ron en lui lançant un regard entendu._

_« Ça vaut mieux. »_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il verrait? » demanda Hugo avec impatience, cette fois-ci conscient qu'il n'obtiendrai pas de réponse.

« Probablement nous... ou notre famille du moins, » sourit Rose.

« Nan, il se verrait lui-même entouré d'une bande de fan girls tout en étant le Gardien de l'équipe des Canons, » rit Fred.

« Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui, » rit Teddy. « Du moins la partie du Gardien. »

**« C'est impossible, toute ma famille est morte. Laisse-moi regarder. **

**« Tu l'as eu pour toi tout seul la nuit dernière, maintenant, c'est mon tour, **

**« Toi, tu ne fais que tenir la coupe de Quidditch, je ne vois pas ce que ça a de passionnant. C'est quand même plus important de voir mes parents. **

**« Arrête de me pousser. **

_« Les garçons, vous ne devriez pas vous battre pour quelque chose comme ça, » dit Lily. « C'est un miroir vraiment dangereux. »_

**Un bruit soudain en provenance du couloir mit fin à leur discussion.**

« Un autre bruit... qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit qu'ils continuent d'entendre? » songea Teddy.

**Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'ils parlaient si fort. **

**« Vite !**

**Ron ramena la cape sur eux au moment où les yeux étincelants de Miss Teigne apparaissaient à la porte. Tous deux restèrent parfaitement immobiles en ayant la même pensée: est-ce que la cape d'invisibilité marchait aussi avec les chats ?**

« Oui... du moins ils ne peuvent pas te voir, » dit Al.

**Au bout d'un moment qui leur parut interminable, Miss Teigne s'éloigna enfin. **

**« Méfions-nous, elle est peut-être allée chercher Rusard. Je crois bien qu'elle nous a entendus. Viens. **

**Et Ron tira Harry hors de la pièce. **

**Le lendemain matin, la neige n'avait toujours pas fondu.**

**« On fait une partie d'échecs ? proposa Ron. **

**« Non, répondit Harry.**

**« Pourquoi on irait pas voir Hagrid?**

**« Non... Toi, vas-y.**

« Je n'aime vraiment pas comment ce miroir affecte papa, » s'inquiéta Lily.

« C'est mauvais, » soupira Teddy. « Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que Harry ne m'ait jamais parlé de ce miroir. »

**« Je sais à quoi tu penses... Le miroir, c'est ça ? N'y retourne pas cette nuit.**

**« Pourquoi ?**

**« C'est trop risqué. Rogue, Rusard et Miss Teigne n'arrêtent pas de se promener dans les couloirs. Même s'ils ne te voient pas, vous risquez de vous heurter, ou alors tu finiras par faire tomber quelque chose et ils s'apercevront de ta présence. **

_« Même Ron est inquiet. Ça doit être grave, » plaisanta Sirius._

« Papa sait s'inquiéter, » s'offusqua Hugo.

« Surtout pour sa famille, » ajouta Rose.

**« On dirait Hermione, fit observer Harry. **

_« Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça? » s'indigna Hermione._

**En fait, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête: retourner devant le miroir. Et ce n'était certainement pas Ron qui allait l'en empêcher.**

**La troisième nuit, il retrouva le chemin plus facilement et ne fit pas de mauvaises rencontres. **

**A nouveau, il vit son père et sa mère qui lui souriaient et un de ses grands-pères qui hochait la tête avec une expression de bonheur. Harry s'assit par terre, devant le miroir. Rien ne l'empêchait de rester ici toute la nuit à contempler sa famille. Rien, sauf peut-être...**

**« Alors ? Tu es encore là, Harry ?**

« Oh, merde! Qui c'est? » demanda James.

« Ils ne semblent pas en colère ou comme s'ils allaient lui attirer des ennuis, donc ça ne doit pas être grave, » dit Teddy.

_« Oh, merde, quelqu'un t'a prit sur le fait, » fit Sirius._

_« Mais je pense que c'est Dumbledore. Et il n'a pas l'air surpris, donc ça devrait aller, » raisonna Remus._

**Harry sentit son sang se glacer. Il regarda derrière lui. Assis sur un bureau, près du mur, il reconnut... Albus Dumbledore !**

**« Je... je ne vous avais pas vu, Monsieur, balbutia Harry. **

**« On dirait que l'invisibilité te rend myope, dit Dumbledore et Harry fut soulagé de voir qu'il souriait. **

**Albus Dumbledore vint s'asseoir par terre, à côté de lui. **

**« Comme des centaines de personnes avant toi, tu as découvert le bonheur de contempler le Miroir du Riséd.**

_« Je ne parlerais pas de bonheur, » marmonna sombrement Lily. Elle n'aimait vraiment les effets que ce miroir semblait avoir sur son fils._

**« Je ne savais pas qu'on l'appelait comme ça, dit Harry **

**« Mais j'imagine que tu as compris ce qu'il fait ?**

**« Il ... il me montre ma famille... **

**« Et il montre ton ami Ron avec la coupe de Quidditch dans les mains.**

« Comment est-ce qu'il sait ça? » demanda Hugo.

« Peut-être que c'est lui qui était responsable du bruit, » songea Teddy.

_« Comment est-ce qu'il sait ça? » demanda James._

_« C'est Dumbledore, » fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Mais c'était une bonne question. Comment Dumbledore l'avait-il su? »_

**« Comment savez-vous ?**

**« Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de cape pour devenir invisible, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Et maintenant, tu comprends ce que nous montre le Miroir du Riséd ? **

**Harry fit « non » de la tête.**

**« Je vais t'expliquer. Pour l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre, le Miroir du Riséd ne serait qu'un miroir ordinaire, il n'y verrait que son reflet. Est-ce que cela t'aide à comprendre ?**

« Heu... pas vraiment, » dit James. « Si je ne savais pas ce que faisait le miroir ça ne m'aurait pas aidé. »

« C'est parce que tu es un idiot, » dit Rose.

**Harry réfléchit, puis il dit lentement: **

**« Il nous montre ce que nous voulons voir... **

**« Oui et non, répondit Dumbledore, il ne nous montre rien d'autre que le désir le plus profond, le plus cher, que nous ayons au fond de notre coeur. Toi qui n'as jamais connu ta famille, tu l'as vue soudain devant toi. Ronald Weasley, qui a toujours vécu dans l'ombre de ses frères, s'est vu enfin tout seul, couvert de gloire et d'honneurs.**

_« Tu es vraiment le meilleur, » lui murmura Hermione à l'oreille. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'être Préfet-en-Chef et Capitaine de Quidditch pour le prouver. »_

« Il n'est pas le meilleur! » s'indigna Fred.

« Si, il l'est, » fit fièrement Hugo.

« Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, » fit Teddy pour arrêter la dispute avant qu'elle ne leur échappe des mains. « Oncle Ron n'a aucune raison pour être jaloux et c'est tout ce qui importe. »

_Ron devint rouge vif._

**Mais ce miroir ne peut nous apporter ni la connaissance, ni la vérité. Des hommes ont dépéri ou sont devenus fous en contemplant ce qu'ils y voyaient, car ils ne savaient pas si ce que le miroir leur montrait était réel, ou même possible. Demain, le miroir sera déménagé ailleurs, et je te demande de ne pas essayer de le retrouver. Mais si jamais il t'arrive encore de tomber dessus, tu seras averti, désormais.**

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » demanda Teddy avec suspicion.

**Ça ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre, souviens-toi de ça. Et maintenant, remets donc cette cape merveilleuse et retourne te coucher.**

**Harry se releva. **

**« Monsieur, dit-il. Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?**

**« C'est ce que tu viens de faire, mais tu peux recommencer, si tu veux. **

« Malin, » fit Al avec un sourire narquois.

**« Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous voyez quand vous regardez le miroir ?**

_« C'est une question un peu trop personnelle, » dit Frank._

**« Moi ? Je me vois avec une bonne paire de chaussettes de laine à la main. **

« Et je ne pense pas que ce soit la vraie réponse, » dit Teddy.

_Tout le monde rit à ça. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle ils se seraient attendus de la part de Dumbledore._

**Harry ouvrit des yeux ébahis.**

**« On manque toujours de chaussettes. Noël vient de passer et je n'en ai même pas eu une seule paire. Les gens s'obstinent à m'offrir des livres.**

**Lorsqu'il eut rejoint son lit, Harry se demanda si Dumbledore lui avait bien répondu la vérité. Mais après tout, c'était peut-être une question un peu trop personnelle.**

_« C'est fini, » dit Alice en passant le livre à James._

« À toi, » dit Al en passant le livre à Victoire.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? <strong>

**Reviews s'ils vous plait!**


	13. Nicolas Flamel

**Chapitre 13! Je suis en avnce et la raison est en bas de la page.^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez c chapitre autant que les auters parce que c'est vraiment gratiffiant pour moi, même si ce n'est pas ma fic.**

**Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient, parce que si l'histoire m'appartenait, il y aurait eu beaucoup moins de morts. Sirius, Fred, Remus en Tonks en particulier.**

* * *

><p><strong>«« Nicolas Flamel, »<strong> _lut James, » _lut Victoire.

_« Donc, vous allez finalement savoir qui il est, » fit James en taquinant son fils._

« On dirait que grand-père est aussi mesquin que papa, » sourit James.

**Dumbledore avait réussi à convaincre Harry de ne plus chercher le Miroir du Riséd et pendant toutes les vacances de Noël, la cape d'invisibilité était restée rangée au fond de sa valise.**

« Non papa, tu peux utiliser la cape pour te faufiler dans les cuisines, » dit James.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que papa sache où se trouvent les cuisines, » dt Al.

« Quoi? » s'exclama James. « Je viens tout juste de perdre beaucoup de respect pour lui, là. »

**Harry aurait bien voulu oublier aussi facilement ce qu'il avait vu dans le miroir, mais c'était impossible. Il commença à faire des cauchemars. Il rêvait sans cesse que ses parents disparaissaient dans un éclair de lumière verte tandis qu'une voix aiguë lançait un petit rire aigrelet.**

« C'est effrayant, » frissonna Lily.

_« Je suis désolée que nous t'ayons causé des cauchemars, mon chéri, » roucoula Lily à son fils._

**« Tu vois, Dumbledore avait raison, ce miroir pourrait finir par te rendre fou, dit Ron lorsque Harry lui eut parlé de ces rêves.**

« Je pari qu'il arrête de les mentionner à papa après ça, » soupira Rose.

**Hermione, qui était revenue la veille de la reprise des cours, voyait les choses différemment. Elle était partagée entre l'horreur à l'idée que Harry se promène dans les couloirs la nuit (Si Rusard t'avait attrapé) et la déception qu'il n'ait toujours pas trouvé qui était Nicolas Flamel.**

« Comment osez-vous décevoir maman deux fois avec ça, » ricana Rose.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu aurais vu si tu avais regardé dans le miroir, » demanda Sirius._

_« Je ne sais pas, » fit Hermione en haussant les épaules._

_« Probablement, avoir des notes parfaites à tous ses devoirs, » plaisanta Ron._

_« Il y a des choses plus importantes pour moi que les notes, Ronald, » fit Hermione, exaspérée._

« Oui, comme les droits des elfes ou la prochaine loi qu'elle essaye de faire passer, » dit Hugo.

« Elle parlait de nous, espèce d'andouille, » fit Rose en le frappant.

« Aie! Je le savais, » fit Hugo en faisant la moue.

**Ils avaient presque abandonné tout espoir de trouver quoi que ce soit sur Flamel dans un livre de la bibliothèque, même si Harry restait persuadé qu'il avait lu son nom quelque part. Dès le début du deuxième trimestre, Ron, Hermione et Harry recommencèrent à feuilleter les livres de la bibliothèque pendant les récréations. Harry avait encore moins de temps que les deux autres, à cause de l'entraînement de Quidditch qui avait repris.**

_« Oui! Un autre match approche! » rayonna James._

« Ouais, mais c'est la partie la plus courte de l'histoire, » soupira James. « Pourquoi papa ne pouvait-il pas attendre un petit peu? Est-ce qu'il ne sait pas qu'il doit faire plaisir aux fans? »

« Tu sais bien que papa s'en fiche, » rit Al. « Et à moins d'avoir une bonne raison de ne pas le faire, il vaut mieux attraper le Vif d'Or rapidement. »

**Dubois faisait travailler son équipe plus dur que jamais. Même la pluie incessante qui avait fait fondre la neige ne parvenait pas à modérer ses ardeurs. Les Weasley se plaignaient que Dubois devenait fanatique mais Harry était de son côté.**

_« Oh, formidable, un autre fanatique de Quidditch dans la famille, » fit Lily en taquinant son fils et son petit ami._

« Et papa est vraiment le plus relâché à propos du Quidditch dans la famille, » rit Lily.

**S'ils arrivaient à gagner le prochain match qui les opposerait à l'équipe des Poufsouffle, ils passeraient devant les Serpentard dans la course au championnat pour la première fois depuis sept ans. Au-delà de son désir de vaincre, Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il faisait moins de cauchemars quand il revenait épuisé de ses séances d'entraînement.**

« Oui, ton corps à besoin d'un sommeil plus profond après t'être épuisé comme ça, » dit Teddy.

**Un jour qu'ils s'entraînaient sous la pluie, sur un terrain particulièrement boueux, Dubois se fâcha contre les frères Weasley qui ne cessaient de se foncer dessus en faisant semblant de tomber de leurs balais.**

**« Arrêtez vos idioties ! s'écria-t-il. C'est avec ce genre de choses qu'on finit par perdre ! C'est Rogue qui va arbitrer le prochain match. Et il va chercher tous les prétextes pour enlever des points à l'équipe de Gryffondor.**

« Rogue! » fit James. « Pourquoi voudrait-il arbitrer... et pourquoi les autres professeurs le laisserait-ils? »

« Il doit essayer de protéger Harry, » dit Teddy. « Vu que la dernière fois il s'est fait basculer de son balai. »

« Mais pourquoi les autres le laisseraient-il? » répéta James.

« Il peut être très convainquant quand il le veut, » dit Scorpius.

« Même s'il essaye de sauver papa, il va toujours être injuste envers Gryffondor, » dit James.

« Évidemment, » dit Scorpius.

« Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que papa ait attrapé le Vif d'Or aussi vite, dans ce cas, » dit James.

_« Attend! Cet idiot va arbitrer? » fit James._

_« James! » s'exclama Lily._

_« Non Lily, c'est le Quidditch et il est impossible qu'il soit juste. » dit James avec fermeté._

_« Hmph, » souffla Lily. Mais elle décida de laisser James avoir raison vu que c'était le Quidditch et qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il n'aimât davantage._

**En entendant cela, George Weasley faillit tomber de son balai.**

**« Rogue va arbitrer le prochain match ? bredouilla-t-il, la bouche pleine de boue. Il n'a jamais fait ça ! S'il voit qu'on risque de devancer les Serpentard, il va chercher à nous défavoriser.**

**Le reste de l'équipe atterrit auprès de George pour protester également. **

**« Je n'y suis pour rien, se défendit Dubois. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est jouer impeccablement, comme ça, Rogue n'aura aucun prétexte pour s'en prendre à nous.**

« Au moins, ils ne jouent pas contre Serpentard, » dit James.

« Il n'aurait jamais la possibilité d'arbitrer un de leur matches, » dit Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je veux juste dire que nous jouons pas aussi durement contre les autres équipes, » dit James.

_« Comme s'il avait besoin d'une excuse, » dit Sirius._

_« Tu ferais mieux d'attraper le Vif d'Or rapidement, Harry. Ça sera mauvais si le match dure trop longtemps, » dit James._

_« D'accord papa, » fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que les ados du futur riaient._

« Je suppose que c'est la vraie raison pour laquelle papa l'a attrapé aussi vite, » rit Al.

**Sans doute, pensa Harry, mais lui-même avait des raisons personnelles pour souhaiter que Rogue ne soit pas trop près de lui pendant le match...**

_« Tu vois, Rogue est après lui, » dit Sirius en pointant le livre du doigt._

_« Je ne sais pas, » fit James, pensif._

_« Tu as fait ton choix, maintenant? » demanda Lily._

_« Peut-être. »_

_« Alors? » firent à la fois Lily et Sirius._

_« On ne dirait pas que Rogue veuille tuer Harry, » dit James et Sirius émit un son d'indignation. « Non, écoute, s'il l'était, je ne pense pas qu'il s'embêterait à être arbitre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait essayer de le tuer devant tout le monde de toute façon. D'ailleurs, je suis d'accord avec Lily... Rogue ne blesserait jamais son fils, peut importe à quel point il me ressemble. » James ajouta la dernière partie amèrement. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, la principale raison pour laquelle il haïssait l'autre garçon, du moins depuis la moitié de la deuxième année, c'est parce qu'il était proche de Lily. Il ne pouvait pas voir Rogue y tourner le dos même s'ils n'étaient plus amis._

« Tu penses que c'est vrai? » demanda Al « Que ce que Rogue a fait pour que grand-père le respecte a quelque chose à voir avec grand-mère? »

« C'est possible, » dit Teddy. « En dehors de tout ce que nous avons entendu, ça semble être son meilleur attribut... ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas d'autres qualités qui en valent la peine... mais on dirait que leur amitié a dû représenter beaucoup. »

« Je suis d'accord, » fit Scorpius. Il n'avait pas l'impression de devoir en dire davantage. Il savait que Rogue avait grandi au cœur de la bataille, où les Sang-Pur haïssaient les Moldus et les Nés-Moldus. Pour qu'il ne tienne pas compte de ça et devienne ami avec elle démontrait qu'elle importait beaucoup... et une amitié comme celle-là restait avec vous. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ses amis. Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'être à Gryffondor pour risquer votre vie pour vos amis et votre famille, après tout.

_« Donc, je suppose que tu ne crois pas qu'il est celui après la Pierre, » fit Sirius avec amertume. Il pensait que James serait d'accord avec lui, après tout, il haïssait Servilus tout autant que Sirius._

_« Non, je ne le pense pas responsable non plus, » dit James._

_« Moi non plus, c'est un peu trop commode pour que ce soit lui, » dit Frank._

_« Je pari que c'est lui. Des amateurs? » demanda Sirius._

_« Bien sûr, » firent en même temps, James, Lily, Frank et Remus (Alice ne pariait jamais)._

_« Heu... » fit Sirius, moins confiant maintenant. « Mais vous devez dire qui vous suspectez. »_

_« Quoi, tu as peur d'avoir tort? » plaisanta James._

_« Bien sûr que non, c'est juste équitable. »_

_« Peut importe alors, » dit James et Lily et Frank hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui ça pouvait être._

_« Je pari que c'est Quirrell, » dit Remus après être resté silencieux une minute pour réfléchir, ou du moins, il fit semblant de s'être arrêter pour réfléchir._

« Pour essayer de faire en sorte que son ami fasse une grosse mise, » rit Teddy. « Diabolique. »

_Si Sirius avait regardé son filleul à ce moment, il aurait peut-être réalisé que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire ce pari, vu que Harry (et Hermione aussi) était encore en train de bouder parce que Remus avait une nouvelle fois deviné une chose qui leur avait prit un an à découvrir._

« Ah, dommage, » rit James.

« Et bien, c'était beaucoup plus facile après avoir lu ce livre, » fit remarquer Teddy.

« Ouais, surtout après que le livre dise que Quirrell était un Mangemort, » dit Al.

« Il y avait plein d'indices dans le texte originel... et papa les a toutes remarquées, » sourit Teddy.

_Cependant, il ne vit rien, et donc, il dit en riant, « Quirrell? Tu en es sûr? Il a l'air d'avoir peur de sa propre ombre. »_

_« Et bien, nous savons qu'il ne sera pas là l'année prochaine, donc ça me semble être un bon choix, » fit Remus en haussant les épaules et en essayant d'amener Sirius en une fausse impression de sécurité, sachant qu'il parierait vraisemblablement plus haut dans ces conditions._

« Diabolique... » rit James. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que ton père était aussi diabolique. »

« Il est un Maraudeur, il est obligé d'avoir ses moments, » fit Teddy avec un petit rire.

_« Parfait, je pari sept Gallions, » fit Sirius avec arrogance, tombant dans le bluff de Remus._

_« D'accord, » sourit Remus._

_« Ce n'était pas ta seule raison, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Harry tandis que son parrain palissait._

_« Pas le moins du monde, » rit Remus._

_« Quelle autre raison est-ce que tu as, alors? Je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal à propos de lui à part le fait qu'il est épouvantable en tant qu'enseignant. » dut Frank_

_« Disons juste qu'il est mentionné un peu trop souvent et dans de curieuse situations... à mon goût. »_

_« Comme quand? » demanda Lily._

_« L'incident du troll, dans le mauvais couloir, et dans les tribunes de Quidditch pour en nommer quelques unes. »_

_« Je pense que je vais devoir lui payer davantage attention, » fit Lily en plissant les yeux._

**A la fin de la séance, Harry rentra directement à la salle commune de Gryffondor où il retrouva Ron et Hermione qui jouaient aux échecs.**

« Je pari que papa s'amusait, » rit Rose.

« Maman... pas tellement, » fit Hugo en riant lui aussi.

« Même si elle aime regarder papa jouer contre quelqu'un d'autre, » sourit Rose.

**Les échecs étaient le seul jeu auquel Hermione perdait et, aux yeux de Ron et Harry, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus de bien.**

_« C'est une des deux choses où je suis meilleur qu'elle, » sourit Ron._

_« L'autre chose étant le Quidditch, » sourit Harry._

_« Tais-toi Harry. Au moins je suis meilleure que toi aux échecs, » s'offusqua Hermione._

_« C'est pas vrai, » dit Harry._

_« Bien sûr que si, » fit Hermione en lui tirant la langue._

_« Oh, c'est très adulte, » dit Harry. « Ron, qui est le meilleur? »_

_« Je sais pas, vous êtes tous les deux nuls, » répondit Ron en haussant les épaules._

« Et ils le sont toujours, » dit Hugo. « Mais je crois que maman a gagné la dernière partie contre oncle Harry. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai, mais ça les a juste ramené à égalité, » dit Lily. Harry et Hermione avaient joué des parties de temps en temps, mais aucun d'eux n'avait jamais gagné plus de deux parties de suite. Ils avaient fait un pari disant que le perdant devrait inviter le gagnant (et leur famille) à dîner. Le pari durait depuis dix ans maintenant.

_« Hmph, » fit Hermione en croisant les bras._

_« Avez-vous jamais joué l'un contre l'autre? » demanda Alice._

_« Heu... non en fait, » dit Hermione en rougissant légèrement. « C'est toujours Ron qui propose donc on ne joue que contre lui. »_

« Et maintenant, aucun d'entre eux ne joue contre lui, » fit James avec un sourire narquois. « Ils détestent perdre. »

**« Attends, ne me parle pas pour l'instant, dit Ron lorsque Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Je dois me concen... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama-t-il soudain en voyant sa tête. **

**A voix basse pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre, Harry leur annonça l'intention de Rogue d'arbitrer le prochain match de Quidditch.**

**« Il ne faut pas que tu joues, dit aussitôt Hermione.**

**« Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu es malade.**

**« Fais semblant de t'être cassé la jambe, suggéra Hermione.**

**« Ou casse-toi la jambe pour de bon, dit Ron.**

« Réaction beaucoup trop excessive, » dit James en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Sans oublier qu'aucune de ces choses ne l'empêcherait de jouer le match. Je suis que Madame Tr... oh, elle n'était pas là à l'époque, » fit Rose.

« Je suis sûr que peut importe qui était l'infirmière, elle aurait été toute aussi capable de guérir ces blessures en un clin d'œil, » dit Teddy.

_« Wow, vous deviez avoir vraiment peur de Rogue pour que Ron suggère de ne pas jouer au Quidditch, » plaisanta Lily._

**« Impossible, répondit Harry, il n'y a pas d'attrapeur remplaçant dans notre équipe. Si je déclare forfait, Gryffondor ne pourra pas jouer du tout.**

**A cet instant, Neville atterrit à plat ventre dans la salle commune. Ses jambes étaient collées l'une à l'autre, conséquence bien connue d'un mauvais sort très courant appelé le maléfice du Bloque-jambes. Comment avait-il réussi à arriver jusqu'ici, nul ne le savait. Il avait dû faire tout le chemin en sautillant à pieds joints jusqu'au sommet de la tour. **

« Ah.. pauvre oncle Neville, » fit Lily. « Qui pourrait lui faire ça? »

Scorpius ne dit rien mais baissa la tête. Il avait une bonne idée de de qui était responsable.

_« C'est terrible, » fit Alice. « Tu vas bien? »_

_« Oui maman, ça va, » répondit Neville._

**Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Hermione qui s'empressa de prononcer la formule magique annulant les effets du sortilège.**

_« Merci, c'était gentil de ta part, » dit Alice._

_« Mione est toujours là pour t'aider quand tu es déprimé, » sourit Neville à son amie et l'amenant à rougir._

_« Oui, elle est définitivement quelqu'un que tu veux avoir à tes côtés, » ajouta Harry._

« Est-ce qu'ils essayent de faire rougir maman avec tous leurs compliments? » rit Hugo.

_« Ouais, elle est correcte, » dit Ron lorsque tout le monde le regarda dans l'attente d'un commentaire._

« Apparemment, pas papa, » rit Rose.

_« Juste correcte? » fit Hermione en foudroyant son petit ami du regard. Lui, plus que tous les autres, devrait dire des choses positives sur elle. »_

_« Ouais, » fit Ron en souriant avec perplexité à sa petite amie._

_« Tu es impossible! » fit Hermione, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui retourner son sourire._

« Je ne comprend pas comment maman peut le supporter, » soupira Rose.

« Il te taquine tout autant et tu l'aimes aussi, » dit Hugo.

« Je suppose, » sourit Rose en haussant les épaules.

**Les jambes de Neville se détachèrent aussitôt l'une de l'autre et il se releva en tremblant. **

**« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Hermione en le faisant asseoir entre Ron et Harry. **

**« C'est Malefoy, répondit Neville d'une voix chevrotante.**

James foudroya Scorpius du regard.

« Quoi? Je n'ai rien fait, » fit Scorpius en lui rendant son regard.

« Et tu n'es à blâmer pour aucune des actions de ton père, » dit Rose avec fermeté.

« Je suis d'accord avec ça, » dit Teddy.

**Je l'ai croisé devant la bibliothèque. Il m'a dit qu'il cherchait quelqu'un pour s'entraîner à lancer ce mauvais sort. **

_« Quelle andouille, tu devrais lui donner un leçon, » fit Sirius._

**« Va voir le professeur McGonagall, conseilla Hermione. Raconte-lui ce qui s'est passé.**

« Ce n'est pas la façon de régler ça, » se moqua James. « Tu dois lui faire payer à ta manière. »

**Neville refusa d'un signe de tête.**

**« Ça me rapporterait encore plus d'ennuis, marmonna-t-il. **

**« Il faut que tu te défendes ! intervint Ron. Il a pris l'habitude de marcher sur tout le monde, il ne faut pas lui faciliter la tâche en se couchant devant lui. **

« Bien sûr papa, pourquoi ne pas le faire se sentir pire? » grogna Rose.

_« Tu as vraiment besoin d'apprendre un peu de tact, Ronald, » réprimanda Hermione._

_« Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, » dit Ron, les oreilles rouges._

**« Je sais bien que je ne suis pas assez courageux pour être à Gryffondor, Malefoy me l'a déjà dit, sanglota Neville. **

_« Et ce n'est définitivement pas ce que je voulais dire, » dit Ron._

« Et ce n'est définitivement pas vrai, » dit Hugo. « Oncle Neville est vraiment courageux. »

**Harry fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un Chocogrenouille, le dernier de la boîte qu'Hermione lui avait offerte pour Noël. Il le donna à Neville qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. **

**« Tu vaux douze fois mieux que Malefoy, dit Harry. C'est le Choixpeau magique qui a décidé de t'envoyer à Gryffondor, non ? Et Malefoy, où est-il, lui ? Chez ces horribles Serpentard !**

« Aaahhh... je ne savais pas que papa était aussi doux, » dit Lily.

« Mais est-ce qu'il était obligé de s'en prendre à Serpentard? » grogna Scorpius.

« À l'époque, papa avait raison, » dit Al. « Et je ne pense vraiment pas que tu aurais été placé à Serpentard, alors. »

« Hmph, » fit Scorpius, pas en colère mais pensif. « Je pense que si... mais je n'aurais pas été moi. »

« Tu penses que tu aurais été comme ton père? » demanda Al.

« C'est vraiment difficile à dire, » dit Scorpius. « Mais je pense vraiment que les choses étaient obligées de changer pour que je sois capable de tout voir comme maintenant. Peut-être que si papa était passé à travers tout ce qu'il avait vécu et que le monde était toujours autant dans le chaos qu'il ne l'était à l'époque, j'aurais été capable d'être moi... je ne sais vraiment pas. »

_« C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, Harry, » rayonnèrent Lily et Alice._

**Neville eut un pâle sourire. Il enleva le papier du Chocogrenouille. **

**« Merci, Harry, dit-il. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher... Tu veux la carte du Choco ? Tu en fais collection, je crois ?**

**Neville alla rejoindre le dortoir pendant que Harry jetait un coup d'oeil à la carte du Chocogrenouille.**

**« C'est encore Dumbledore, dit-il. J'étais déjà tombé sur lui la première fois... **

« Et la carte mentionne Flamel, » dit Teddy.

« C'est vrai, » dit Rose. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt? »

**Il poussa alors une exclamation en dévorant des yeux ce qui était écrit au dos de la carte. Puis il regarda Ron et Hermione.**

**« Je l'ai trouvé, murmura-t-il. J'ai trouvé Flamel ! Je vous l'avais dit que j'avais déjà vu son nom quelque part. Je l'ai lu dans le train qui nous a amenés ici. Ecoutez ça: Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon !**

« Oh... et maintenant ils savent quel sujet rechercher, » dit Rose « Maman devrait être capable de le trouver en une seconde maintenant. »

_« Toutes ces recherches et vous le trouvez sur une carte de Chocogrenouille, » rit Sirius._

Les garçons ricanèrent tous à ça.

**Hermione se leva d'un bond, l'air aussi surexcité que le jour où on leur avait rendu leurs premiers devoirs.**

Tout le monde rit.

_Hermione renifla à ça et tous les autres ricanèrent._

Tout le monde rit encore plus fort.

**« Attendez-moi ici, dit-elle avant de se précipiter dans le dortoir des filles. **

**Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, les bras chargés d'un vieux livre énorme. **

« Je pense que nous entendrons parler de ça plusieurs fois, » sourit Teddy.

**« Je n'avais jamais pensé à regarder là-dedans ! murmura-t-elle avec fébrilité. J'avais pris ce livre à la bibliothèque il y a déjà un bout de temps pour avoir quelque chose à lire le soir.**

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas un livre énorme? » demanda Hugo. « Maman n'a jamais les bonnes descriptions quand elle en arrive aux livres. »

_« Pour le plaisir? Et avant de s'endormir? Par Merlin, à quoi ressemble le livre quand tu fais tes devoirs? » demanda Sirius en riant et Hermione le foudroya du regard._

Tout le monde ricana à nouveau.

« Patmol est vraiment drôle, » rit Hugo.

**« Tu parles d'un plaisir ! Lire un truc comme ça avant de s'endormir ! dit Ron. **

**Mais Hermione lui fit signe de se taire et se mit à feuilleter les pages du livre avec des gestes frénétiques. Au bout d'un moment, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. **

**« Je le savais ! Je le savais !**

**« On a le droit de dire quelque chose, maintenant ? grommela Ron. **

**Mais Hermione ne fit pas attention à lui. **

« Rien de nouveau, là, » marmonna Rose.

**« Nicolas Flamel, murmura-t-elle, est le seul alchimiste qui ait réussi à fabriquer la Pierre Philosophale.**

« Ce dont ils n'ont aucune idée de ce que c'est, » rit Fred.

**« La quoi ? dirent en chœur Harry et Ron. **

_« Vous ne lisez donc jamais rien? » fit Remus._

« Non, » firent plusieurs personnes.

**« Vous ne lisez donc jamais rien ? Regardez ça. **

_« Ouais, elle est définitivement ton Lunard, » sourit James._

**Hermione poussa le livre vers eux pour qu'ils puissent lire ce qu'elle leur montrait : **

_**« Les anciennes recherches alchimiques avaient pour objet de fabriquer la Pierre philosophale, une substance légendaire dotée de pouvoirs étonnants. Cette Pierre a en effet la propriété de transformer n'importe quel métal en or pur. Elle produit également l'élixir de longue vie qui rend immortel celui qui le boit. **_

_**Au cours des siècles, de nombreux témoignages ont fait état de la réalité de la Pierre philosophale, mais la seule qui existe vraiment de nos jours est l'œuvre de Nicolas Flamel, le célèbre alchimiste et amateur d'opéra qui a célébré récemment son six cent soixante-cinquième anniversaire et mène une vie paisible dans le Devon en compagnie de son épouse, Pernelle (six cent cinquante-huit ans).**_

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre aussi longtemps, » dit Teddy.

« Tu n'es pas heureux de vivre avec moi? » demanda Victoire d'un ton faussement indigné.

« Nan, » fit Teddy avec un sourire narquois avant de continuer sérieusement. « Bien sûr que j'adore vivre avec toi, et j'ai l'intention de le faire aussi longtemps que je vivrai... mais je ne sais... au bout d'un moment, est-ce que la vie ne perdrait-elle pas son importance? Si tu vas vivre éternellement, il n'y a rien à espérer, rien à craindre... Je pense que je suis heureux de seulement vivre mes cent-cinquante ans. »

**« Vous avez vu ? dit Hermione. Le chien doit garder la Pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel ! Je parie que c'est Flamel en personne qui a demandé à Dumbledore de la mettre en lieu sûr. Ils sont amis et comme il savait que quelqu'un allait essayer de la voler, il a voulu l'enlever de Gringotts !**

« Je me demande si Flamel voulait l'en enlever ou si c'est Dumbledore, » songea Teddy.

**« Une Pierre qui fabrique de l'or et qui te rend immortel ! Pas étonnant que Rogue essaie de la voler ! dit Harry. N'importe qui la voudrait pour lui tout seul ! **

**« Et pas étonnant qu'on n'ait rien trouvé sur Nicolas Flamel dans Étude des récents progrès de la sorcellerie, dit Ron. Il n'est plus de la toute première jeunesse s'il a six cent soixante-cinq ans.**

**Le lendemain matin, pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, tout en copiant les différentes façons de soigner les morsures de loup-garou,**

« Il n'y a aucun moyen de soigner les blessures de loups-garous, » dit Teddy. C'était toujours un sujet sensible pour lui.

« Je pense que ça voulait dire, nettoyer la plaie, » murmura doucement Victoire à son oreille.

« Ok, » soupira Teddy.

**Harry et Ron parlaient toujours de ce qu'ils feraient de la Pierre philosophale s'ils en avaient une. Lorsque Ron dit qu'il achèterait une équipe de Quidditch, Harry se souvint brusquement de Rogue et du prochain match. **

**« Je jouerai, dit-il. Si je me défile, tous les Serpentard vont penser que j'ai peur d'affronter Rogue. Je vais leur montrer... Ils vont tomber de haut si on gagne.**

« C'est la bonne attitude, papa! » applaudit James.

« C'est une attitude ridicule, » dit Rose. « On s'en fiche de ce que ces fichus Serpentard pensent de lui. »

« Donc, tu penses qu'il ne devrait pas jouer? » demanda James.

« Bien sur que je pense qu'il devrait jouer, » dit Rose. « Je pense juste que la raison est arriérée. »

_« Ce n'est pas une raison pour jouer, » fit Lily avec colère._

_« Mais tu ne crois pas que Rogue essaye de me tuer, » dit Harry, et Lily n'eut rien à répondre à ça. _

**« J'espère que ce n'est pas toi qui vas tomber de haut, soupira Hermione.**

**Pourtant, à mesure que le match approchait, Harry devenait de plus en plus nerveux, en dépit de tout ce que Ron et Hermione pouvaient lui dire. Les autres joueurs de l'équipe n'étaient guère plus sereins. L'idée de l'emporter sur Serpentard pour le championnat les enthousiasmait, personne n'avait réussi à le faire depuis près de sept ans, mais comment pourraient-ils y parvenir avec un arbitre aussi partial que Rogue ?**

« Avec papa comme Attrapeur, bien sûr que vous pouvez, » sourit Al.

**Harry se demandait si ce n'était pas un effet de son imagination, mais il semblait toujours tomber sur Rogue, partout où il allait. Par moments, il se demandait même si Rogue ne le suivait pas pour essayer de le surprendre seul.**

« Si c'était le cas, c'est davantage qu'il essayait de garder un œil sur lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, » dit Teddy.

**Rogue était si odieux avec lui que les cours de potions étaient devenus un cauchemar hebdomadaire. Rogue savait-il qu'ils étaient au courant de la Pierre Philosophale ?**

_« Non, c'est juste un idiot, » dit Sirius._

« Ce n'est vraiment pas étonnant que Harry ait cru que c'était lui qui était après la Pierre, avec la manière dont il le traitait, » rit Teddy.

**Harry ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu faire pour le découvrir, mais parfois, il avait l'abominable impression que Rogue lisait dans les pensées.**

« Il pouvait. Il était un des meilleurs Legilimens et Occlumens qui existe, » dit Scorpius.

**Lorsque, dans l'après-midi du lendemain, ils lui souhaitèrent bonne chance à l'entrée des vestiaires, Harry savait que Ron et Hermione se demandaient s'ils le reverraient jamais vivant.**

« Je suis sûr qu'ils le pensent encore plus, » fit tristement Teddy.

« Mais probablement pas à cause du Quidditch... ils savent que papa peut se débrouiller, dans ce domaine » dit James.

_« Oh, c'est une joyeuse pensée, » fit Frank._

**Ce n'était pas une impression très réconfortante et Harry entendit à peine le discours d'encouragement que Dubois prononça pendant que les joueurs de Gryffondor se préparaient à entrer sur le terrain.**

**Ron et Hermione avaient trouvé une place à côté de Neville qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient la mine si sombre, ni pour quelle raison ils avaient cru utile d'apporter leur baguette magique pendant le match.**

« Mais maman nous a dit que nous devrions toujours avoir nos baguettes sur nous, » dit Hugo.

« Quelque chose qu'ils ont appris après la guerre, » dit Teddy. « Je suppose qu'ils ne pensaient pas comme ça en première année. »

_« Tu veux dire que n'emportais pas ta baguette partout où tu allais? » demanda Frank à son fils._

_« Pas à ce moment-là, répondit Neville. »_

_« Vous devez vous souvenir que nous vivions à une époque que nous pensions être paisible. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de menace extérieur, » dit Hermione. Ce qui était principalement vrai. La plupart des gens ne pensait pas qu'il y avait de menace extérieure jusqu'en sixième année._

_« Je suppose, » fit Frank en haussant les épaules._

« Mais nous ne vivons pas dans un monde dangereux.. pourquoi maman pense t-elle toujours que nous devons emporter nos baguettes partout? » demanda Hugo.

« Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, » dit Scorpius. Ça avait toujours été une norme pour les Malfoy d'avoir leur baguette.

« C'est bien maman, » admit Hugo.

**Harry ne savait pas que Ron et Hermione s'étaient entraînés en secret à jeter le sortilège du Bloque-jambes.**

_« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas dit? J'aurais aimé l'apprendre aussi, vous savez, » fit Harry à ses deux meilleurs amis._

_« Nous ne voulions pas t'inquiéter plus que tu ne l'étais déjà, » répondit Ron en haussant les épaules._

**Ils avaient emprunté l'idée à Malefoy et comptaient bien s'en servir contre Rogue s'il manifestait la moindre intention de s'en prendre à Harry. **

« Ça aurait été brillant s'ils avaient fait ça, » rit James.

« Tante Mione à déjà mis sa robe en feu, pourquoi pas aussi ça? » ajouta Fred en riant lui aussi.

**« N'oublie pas, la formule, c'est Locomotor Mortis, murmura Hermione.**

**« Je le sais bien, répliqua sèchement Ron. Ne commence pas à m'agacer.**

**Dans les vestiaires, Dubois avait pris Harry à part.**

**« Je ne voudrais pas te mettre la pression, Potter, dit-il, mais on aurait vraiment besoin d'attraper le Vif d'or le plus vite possible. Il faut arriver à terminer le match avant que Rogue ait eu le temps de favoriser les Poufsouffle.**

_« Je suis complètement d'accord, » dit James en oubliant qu'il avait déjà dit ça._

**« Toute l'école est là ! annonça Fred Weasley en jetant un coup d'œil par la porte. Même... Nom d'un chaudron ! Dumbledore en personne est venu assister au match !**

**Harry sentit son coeur faire un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine.**

**« Dumbledore ! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers la porte pour vérifier par lui-même.**

**Il reconnut aussitôt la barbe argentée.**

**Harry en ressentit un tel soulagement qu'il faillit éclater de rire. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre, à présent. Rogue n'oserait jamais lui faire du tort sous les yeux de Dumbledore.**

« Personne n'oserait. Pas seulement Rogue, » dit Scorpius.

_« Et pourtant, tu pensais qu'il le ferait sous les yeux de tout le monde, » dit Frank._

_« Je ne pensais pas comme ça, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules._

_« Mais Dumbledore rend les choses encore mieux, » dit Frank._

_« Et bien, même la personne la plus folle n'essayerait pas manigancer quelque chose comme ça juste sous le nez de Dumbledore, » dit Harry._

« Je ne sais pas. Fred, tu crois au tu aurais fait ça? » demanda Teddy avec un sourire narquois.

« Peut-être, » répondit Fred en haussant les épaules. « Mais je ne suis pas psychotique, donc je ne veux pas vraiment blesser quelqu'un. »

« C'est vrai, » dit Teddy.

**C'était peut-être pour ça que Rogue avait l'air si furieux lorsque les deux équipes pénétrèrent sur le terrain. Ron aussi l'avait remarqué. **

**« Je n'ai jamais vu Rogue avec un regard aussi mauvais, dit-il à Hermione. Ah, ça y est, le match commence ! Aie ! **

**Quelqu'un venait de le frapper derrière la tête. C'était Malefoy.**

**« Désolé, Weasley, dit-il, je ne t'avais pas vu.**

_« Oui, bien sûr, je le crois, » dit Sirius._

« Pas moi, » fit innocemment Fred. « Je pense qu'il l'a frappé exprès. »

**Malefoy adressa un large sourire à Crabbe et à Goyle.**

**« Je me demande combien de temps Potter va réussir à rester sur son balai, reprit-il. Quelqu'un veut parier ? A ton avis, Weasley ? **

**Ron ne répondit pas. Rogue venait d'accorder un penalty à l'équipe de Poufsouffle parce que George Weasley avait renvoyé un Cognard dans sa direction.**

« Pas la meilleure des tactiques pour l'avoir de ton côté, » sourit narquoisement James.

« Mais ça en vaut tellement la peine, » rit Fred.

**Hermione, les doigts croisés, regardait fixement Harry qui tournoyait comme un faucon au-dessus du terrain, à la recherche du Vif d'or. **

**« Vous savez comment ils choisissent leurs joueurs dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ? dit Malefoy, alors que Rogue accordait aux Poufsouffle un nouveau penalty tout aussi injustifié. Ils vont chercher les gens qui leur font pitié. Par exemple, ils ont pris Potter parce qu'il n'a pas de parents, les Weasley parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'argent et ils vont sûrement prendre Neville Londubat parce qu'il n'a pas de cerveau.**

« Sale Bâtard! Ferme là nom de dieu! » cria James.

« James! » réprimandèrent Rose et Victoire.

« Il se moque de l'équipe de Quidditch! » s'indigna James. « Comme si nous choisirions jamais quelqu'un pour une autre raison que le fait qu'ils sont les meilleurs joueurs pour l'équipe. »

« Il essayait juste de faire sortir Mr... heu, Ron, de ses gongs, » dit Scorpius. « Et c'est une cible facile. »

« Ça n'excuse pas ça, » cassa James.

« Je sais, c'est un abruti, » dit Scorpius. « Et il a complètement tort. »

« Bien, » fit James en se rasseyant. Mais il fumait encore.

_« Oh, ce que j'aimerais faire à cette andouille, » fit sombrement Sirius._

_« Ce n'est pas vrai. Ils choisissent leurs joueurs pour leur talent, » s'indigna James._

**Neville devint écarlate et se retourna pour faire face à Malefoy. **

**« Je vaux douze fois mieux que toi, Malefoy, balbutia-t-il.**

« Tu as raison, » fit James avec un sourire narquois.

_« Bien dit Neville, » acclama Sirius._

**Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant. **

**« Bien dit, Neville, approuva Ron sans quitter le match des yeux.**

**« Si le cerveau était en or, tu serais encore plus pauvre que Weasley, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, lança Malefoy.**

**Ron était si inquiet pour Harry qu'il avait les nerfs à vif.**

**« Je te préviens, Malefoy, dit-il, un mot de plus et...**

**« Ron ! s'exclama Hermione. Harry !**

**« Quoi ? Où ? **

**Harry avait amorcé une spectaculaire descente en piqué qui avait provoqué des exclamations angoissées et des cris d'enthousiasme parmi la foule. Hermione se leva en portant ses doigts croisés à sa bouche tandis que Harry fonçait vers le soi à la vitesse d'un boulet. **

**« Tu as de la chance, Weasley. Potter a dû voir une pièce de monnaie par terre, dit Malefoy.**

« Ou bien il a repéré le Vif d'Or, espèce d'idiot, » siffla James.

_« Non, je suis presque sûr qu'il a vu le Vif d'Or, » dit James avec un grand sourire en direction de Harry. « Tu es vraiment doué. »_

_« Merci. »_

**Ron bondit comme un ressort. Avant que Malefoy ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Ron l'avait jeté à terre et le maintenait immobilisé.**

« Ouais!.. Vas-y oncle Ron/Papa! » applaudirent James, Fred et Hugo en même temps.

« Les garçons, » fit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Neville hésita un instant, puis il enjamba le dossier de son banc pour lui prêter main-forte.**

**« Vas-y, Harry ! hurla Hermione en sautant sur place, sans même se rendre compte que Malefoy et Ron avaient roulé sous son banc et que Neville était aux prises avec Crabbe et Goyle dans un tourbillon de poings et de pieds.**

« Oncle Neville s'est chargé de ces deux brutes à la fois! » fit Al. « Impressionnant. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il sera pas mal blessé quand la bagarre sera finie, » dit Scorpius.

« Sûrement, mais j'étais impressionné qu'il entre dans ce combat tout en sachant qu'il faisait face à des opposants plus forts, » fit Al en haussant les épaules.

_« Neville, ce n'est pas bien de se battre, » réprimanda Alice._

_« Je ne pouvais pas laisser Ron se charger des trois en même temps, » dit Neville._

_« Non, je suppose que non, » dit Alice, prit de court._

_« En fait, je suis plutôt fier de toi. Te charger de ces deux trolls... Tu me fais penser à moi, » dit Frank._

_Neville sourit à son père._

**Harry filait droit sur Rogue qui fit un écart au dernier moment et n'évita la collision que de quelques centimètres. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Harry effectuait un rétablissement spectaculaire, le bras levé en signe de triomphe, la main serrée sur le Vif d'or. **

**La foule se mit à hurler d'enthousiasme. C'était sûrement un record. Personne n'avait jamais vu un joueur attraper le Vif d'or aussi rapidement.**

**« Ron ! Ron ! Où es-tu ? Le match est fini ! Harry a gagné ! On a gagné ! Gryffondor prend la tête du championnat ! hurla Hermione**

« C'est un changement... maman excitée à propos du Quidditch, et papa complètement ignorant, » rit Rose.

**en dansant sur son banc et en serrant dans ses bras quiconque se trouvait à sa portée.**

_« Tu n'es pas très observatrice, » plaisanta Sirius._

_« J'étais trop inquiète pour Harry pour me soucier de ce que Malfoy avait à dire, » dit Hermione en haussant les épaules._

_« Et tu demandais pourquoi je croyais que tu aimais Harry? Tu étais toujours inquiète pour lui, » murmura Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione._

« Beurk, » firent plusieurs personnes.

« Papa pensait vraiment ça? » frissonna Rose en faisant la grimace.

_« Il était toujours en danger, » lui murmura Hermione en retour. « Par ailleurs, j'étais inquiète pour toi aussi. »_

**Harry sauta de son balai. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait réussi. Le match avait à peine duré cinq minutes. Tandis que les supporteurs de Gryffondor envahissaient le terrain, il vit Rogue atterrir à proximité, le teint livide, les lèvres serrées. Harry sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Dumbledore qui lui souriait. **

**« Bien joué, dit-il à voix basse pour que personne d'autre que Harry ne puisse l'entendre. Je suis content de voir que tu as chassé ce miroir de ta tête... Tu as continué à travailler... C'est très bien...**

_« Pourquoi était-il obligé de parlé de ça? » s'inquiéta Lily. « Tu ne rumines pas à nouveau dessus, j'espère? »_

_« Non, » dit Harry._

_« Bien, » soupira Lily de soulagement._

**De dépit, Rogue cracha sur le sol.**

**Un peu plus tard, Harry quitta seul les vestiaires et alla ranger son Nimbus 2000 dans le hangar à balais. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi heureux. Cette fois, il avait véritablement accompli quelque chose dont il pouvait être fier. Plus personne ne pourrait dire qu'il n'était qu'un nom célèbre, rien de plus.**

« Oui, oncle Harry qui sauve le monde de la sorcellerie, on s'en fiche... mais gagner un match de Quidditch, célébrité immédiate, » fit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

_« Oui, parce que sauver le monde de la sorcellerie, c'est la même chose qu'attraper un Vif d'Or, » plaisanta Hermione._

_« Au moins, c'était quelque chose que j'avais accompli moi-même, » se défendit Harry._

**Il revit dans sa tête les images d'après le match: les supporteurs de Gryffondor qui accouraient pour le porter en triomphe, Ron, le nez ensanglanté, et Hermione, au loin, qui sautait sur place.**

**Arrivé devant le hangar à balais, Harry regarda les fenêtres du château flamboyer dans le soleil couchant. Gryffondor était en tête du championnat. Il avait réussi cet exploit. Il avait affronté Rogue. .. A propos de Rogue... **

**Harry vit une silhouette encapuchonnée descendre rapidement les marches du château. De toute évidence, c'était quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas être vu. La silhouette fila en direction de la Forêt interdite. Harry reconnut sa démarche. C'était Rogue. Qu'allait-il faire dans la forêt pendant que tout le monde dînait ?**

_« Harry, ne le suis pas, ce ne sont vraiment pas tes affaires, » dit Lily._

_« Désolé, » soupira Harry._

« Comment pouvait-il ne pas le suivre? Demanda Rose. « C'est mystère qui doit être résolu! »

_« Lily, laisse-le, tu sais qu'il tient ça de toi, » dit James._

_« C'est faux. C'est toi qui hait Severus, » répliqua Lily._

_« Je me referais au fait que tu n'aimes pas laisser quoique ce soit irrésolu et que tu es tout aussi susceptible de suivre une silhouette encapuchonnée dans la forêt, » fit James._

_« Oh. » Lily rougit._

« On dirait que nous avons hérité notre curiosité de grand-mère, » sourit Lily.

**Harry enfourcha son Nimbus 2000 et décolla. Glissant silencieusement au-dessus du château, il vit Rogue pénétrer dans la forêt au pas de course et il décida de le suivre.**

**Les arbres étaient si touffus qu'il ne vit pas quelle direction prenait Rogue. Il décrivit des cercles au-dessus de la forêt en volant de plus en plus bas. Lorsqu'il fut parvenu à hauteur de la cime des arbres, il entendit des voix. Il s'orienta alors dans cette direction et atterrit sans bruit dans les branches d'un grand hêtre.**

**Il s'accrocha à l'une des branches, le balai serré contre lui et essaya de regarder à travers le feuillage. **

**Au-dessous, il vit Rogue debout dans une clairière. Mais il n'était pas seul. Quirrell était avec lui. Harry ne parvenait pas à distinguer son visage, mais son bégaiement avait empiré. Harry tendit l'oreille pour s'efforcer d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient. **

_« Tu sais Remus, tu sembles avoir raison, » dit Frank._

_« Remus sourit et Sirius se renfrogna._

**« ...ne sais pas pour... pourquoi v ... v... vous avez te... tenu à me v... v.. . voir ici, Severus. **

**« Il vaut mieux que notre conversation reste confidentielle, répondit Rogue d'une voix glaciale.**

« Et bien, nous voyons tous combien ça a marché, » se moqua Al. « Il aurait dû se rendre invisible s'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le suive. »

**Après tout, les élèves ne sont pas censés connaître l'existence de la Pierre philosophale.**

**Harry se pencha en avant. Quirrell marmonnait quelque chose, mais Rogue l'interrompit. **

**« Vous avez trouvé comment faire pour passer devant cette bestiole sans se faire dévorer ? Dit-il.**

_« Tu vois, Servilus essaye de passer devant Touffu, » dit Sirius._

_« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, » fit Lily._

« Mais c'est comme ça que Hagrid à appelé son dangereux chien à trois tête... comment est-ce qu'il est supposé l'appeler? » demanda Fred.

« Je pense qu'elle parlais à propos d'appeler Rogue, Servilus, » fit remarquer Rose.

« Oh, » fit Fred, avant de hausser les épaules. « J'ai rien dit. »

_« Je l'appellerais comme ça tant qu'il sera après mon filleul, » fit Sirius en devenant rouge._

_« D'accord! Mais une fois que tu auras réalisé qu'il ne l'est pas, tu n'utiliseras plus ce nom!» fit Lily en devenant rouge elle aussi._

_« Parfait! » souffla Sirius._

« Donc, je suppose que nous n'entendrons plus ça très longtemps, » sourit narquoisement Teddy.

**« M... M... mais, Severus... Je... **

**« Vous ne voudriez quand même pas que je devienne votre ennemi, Quirrell ? lança Rogue en faisant un pas en avant. **

**« Je... je... ne comprends pas ce... ce que vous... **

**« Vous comprenez parfaitement ce que je veux dire.**

**Un hibou poussa un ululement et Harry faillit tomber de son arbre. Il se rattrapa de justesse et parvint à saisir la fin de la phrase suivante:**

**« ... quelques formules magiques dont vous avez le secret. J'attends. **

« Je pari que Harry aurait entendu quelque chose pour incriminer Quirrell si ce hibou n'avait pas ululer juste à ce moment-là, » dit Teddy.

**« M... mais... Je... je ne... **

**« Très bien, l'interrompit Rogue. Nous aurons bientôt une autre conversation, lorsque vous aurez eu le temps de réfléchir et de choisir votre camp.**

« Il a déjà choisi son camp, » fit sombrement Teddy.

**Rogue s'enveloppa dans sa cape et quitta la clairière. Il faisait presque nuit, à présent, mais Harry distinguait nettement la silhouette de Quirrell qui était resté immobile au même endroit, comme pétrifié.**

**« Harry ! Où étais-tu passé ? s'écria Hermione. **

**« On a gagné ! Tu as gagné ! On a gagné ! exulta Ron en donnant à Harry de grandes tapes dans le dos. Et moi, j'ai collé un oeil au beurre noir à Malefoy et Neville a essayé de s'attaquer à Crabbe et à Goyle d'une seule main ! Il est toujours dans les pommes mais Madame Pomfresh a dit que ce n'était pas grave.**

_« Oh mon dieu, » soupira Alice._

_« Te charger de ces deux là n'était la chose la plus brillante à faire, mais personne ne dira que tu n'es pas un Gryffondor, à présent, » sourit Sirius à Neville._

« Vrai, » convint tout le monde dans la pièce.

_« Merci, » sourit Neville._

**On leur a vraiment montré quelque chose, aux Serpentard ! Tout le monde t'attend dans la salle commune, on a fait une fête, Fred et George ont réussi à voler des gâteaux et des tas d'autres trucs dans la cuisine.**

**« On verra ça plus tard, dit Harry d'un ton précipité. Allons dans un endroit tranquille, j'ai plein de choses à vous dire... **

**Il se rendirent dans une salle vide et fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Harry leur raconta alors ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. **

**« On avait deviné juste. Il s'agit bien de la Pierre philosophale. Rogue essaye de la voler et il veut obliger Quirrell à l'aider. Il y a sûrement d'autres choses qui gardent la Pierre en plus de Touffu. Des tas de sortilèges de Magie Noire, probablement, et Quirrell doit connaître les formules magiques pour les neutraliser.**

« Comme si Rogue avait besoin d'aide pour briser des sortilèges de Magie Noire, » se moqua Scorpius.

_« C'est logique. Même si je ne voudrais pas me retrouver face à Touffu, ce n'est toujours pas une protection suffisante pour la Pierre, » dit Remus._

**« Ce qui veut dire que pour protéger la Pierre, il faut que Quirrell tienne tête à Rogue, dit Hermione, inquiète. **

**« Dans ce cas, elle aura bientôt disparu... conclut Ron.**

_« À moins que Quirrell ne soit celui qui essaye vraiment de la voler, » dit Remus._

_« C'est fini pour ce chapitre, » dit James._

« Bien, je voulais lire, » dit Lily en tendant la main;

« Il y a un tout petit peu plus, » sourit Victoire avant de continuer à lire;

_« Il se fait tard. Que diriez-vous de dîner avant de continuer à lire? » demanda Lily soudainement affamée._

_« C'est une bonne idée, » dit Sirius, et Ron hocha la tête, d'accord avec lui._

« Est-ce qu'il est l'heure que nous mangions aussi? » demanda Hugo.

« Bien sûr, » dit Victoire. « Si ça ne te dérange pas d'attendre, Lily. »

« Ça me va, » dit Lily. « Moi aussi, j'ai plutôt faim. »

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre est arrivé beaucoup plus vite que les autres! J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir! <strong>**La raison pour cette avance, c'est que demain c'est mon anniversaire, j'aurais 19 ans, et que je me sentais l'âme généreuse, XD^^ **

**En retour, j'aimerais beaucoup, beaucoup de reviews pour mon anniv! Plus que d'habitude s'il vous plait! **


	14. Norbert le Dragon

**Chapitre 14! On approche de plus en plus de la fin du 1er tome! Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez donné jusqu'à présent. ça me touche vraiment beaucoup plus que vous ne l'imaginez et ça m'encourage aussi.**

_**hblovehp: Je compte normalement aller jusqu'au tome 7. Faire toute la série. C'est ce qui est prévu mais après je ne sais pas si j'arriverais jusqu'au bout. Le titre originale de cette fic en anglais, c'est "Next Generation reads Philosopher's Stone", de Choices HP.**_

_**noline potter: Je n'ai aucune intention de couper des scènes.**_

**Rien ne m'appartient, tout est la propriété de J.K. Rowlings, Choices HP et jlmill9. J'ai simplement modifié le texte original de temps en temps pour coller aux commentaires. Au niveau traduction, en anglais ours en peluche se dit "Teddy" Bear_ (je pense que c'est évident mais je le dit au cas pour ceux qui feraient une allergie à la langue de Shakespeare)_ , d'où le commentaire sarcastique de Victoire en regardant "Teddy". **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Tout le monde savoura le déjeuner que Victoire prépara rapidement. Elle était une excellente cuisinière, après tout. Cela leur prit pourtant seulement une heure pour le processus entier avant qu'ils ne soient prêts à lire à nouveau.<p>

_« Cela leur prit environ une heure avant qu'ils soient installés après avoir mangé, et Lily prit le livre pour lire, » _lut Lily. « Hé, je lis à nouveau grand-mère... est-ce qu'ils ont changé l'ordre? »

« Oui, je pense que Cornedrue à prit le livre quand Lily était supposée le faire, » sourit Teddy. « Je suppose qu'il a dû sentir que c'était un chapitre de Quidditch. »

**« Norbert le Dragon, »**_ dis-moi que ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas faire face à un dragon. »_

« Ah, bon vieux Norbert, » fit Teddy. « Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'il allait se montrer. »

_« Heu... » fit Harry pas sûr s'il devait lui dire la vérité ou la laisser trouver. _

_« Tu veux dire qu'il y avait vraiment un dragon? » demanda Neville en regardant le Trio. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il avait été le dommage collatéral d'une blague qu'ils avaient joué à Malfoy. Bien qu'il ne leur en ait jamais voulu ( ils n'avaient jamais essayé de le duper après tout), c'était toujours agréable d'entendre qu'il avait tort._

_« Bien sûr qu'il y en avait un, » dit Harry en regardant Neville dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais dit qu'il y avait vraiment un dragon et pourquoi ils étaient dehors cette nuit._

_« C'est bon à savoir, » sourit Neville._

_« Je ne pense pas que je vais aimer ce chapitre, » soupira Lily avant de continuer à lire._

« Et bien je pense que moi, je vais l'aimer, » rayonna James.

**Quirrell se montra cependant plus courageux qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.**

« Ou plus malfaisant... l'un ou l'autre, » marmonna Teddy.

**Dans les semaines qui suivirent, il devint encore plus pâle et plus maigre, mais il ne semblait pas avoir cédé.**

**Chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant le couloir interdit du deuxième étage, Harry, Ron et Hermione collaient l'oreille contre la porte pour vérifier que Touffu était toujours là à pousser des grognements. Rogue, lui, ne manquait jamais une occasion de manifester sa mauvaise humeur habituelle, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à s'emparer de la Pierre. Lorsque Harry croisait Quirrell, il lui adressait un sourire en forme d'encouragement et Ron, de son côté, rappelait à l'ordre quiconque se moquait de son bégaiement.**

_« J'ai l'impression d'être une andouille, maintenant, » dit Ron._

_« C'est probablement parce que tu es une andouille, Ron, » plaisanta Hermione._

_« Hé! » s'indigna Ron._

Tout le monde rit à ça.

**Hermione, pour sa part, avait autre chose en tête que la Pierre philosophale. Elle avait commencé à établir un programme de révisions pour les examens de fin d'année et harcelait Ron et Harry pour qu'ils en fassent autant.**

« C'est vraiment énervant, tu sais, » dit Scorpius.

« Je t'ai dit de simplement l'accepter et elle te laissera tranquille, » dit Al.

« Je n'aime pas abandonner aussi facilement, » fit Scorpius en haussant les épaules.

« Et moi non plus, » dit Rose.

**« Hermione, les examens, c'est dans une éternité. **

**« Dix semaines, répliqua Hermione, ce n'est pas une éternité, ça correspond à une seconde pour Nicolas Flamel.**

« Au moins, je ne fais pas ça si tôt, » fit Rose un peu choquée de voir à quel point sa mère s'était préparée.

« Ça te fait te demander comment Harry et Ron peuvent supporter tout ça, » dit Teddy.

« Je me demandais la même chose, » dit Al. Et il croyait qu'il l'avait mauvais.

_« Dix semaines, » fit Lily abasourdie. « Ça dépasse un peu les bords. »_

_« J'étais habituée à étudier à peu près non-stop, » dit Hermione en haussant les épaules._

_« Tu n'avais pas une vie ou des amis pour te distraire du travail? » demanda Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer travailler... pour quelque temps que ce soit._

« Je sais comment tu te sens, » firent Fred et James.

_« Non, en fait, non, » fit doucement Hermione en se mordant la lèvre._

« C'est triste, » dit Rose.

« Ça devait être dur d'être Né-Moldu, alors, » dit Lily. « Papa n'avait aucun ami non plus. »

« Je ne pense pas que c'est le fait d'être Né-Moldu, même si ça n'aide probablement pas, » dit Teddy. « Harry n'aurait jamais pu se faire des amis tant que son cousin était là. Et tante Mione... disons qu'on a déjà vu qu'elle avait du mal à se faire des amis. »

_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu nous a maintenant, » dit Harry en plaçant son bras par dessus ses épaules et en l'attirant vers lui. Ron avait également mit son bras autour de sa taille, sans que quiconque remarque. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait bien voulu agir comme si lui et Hermione était simplement amis, juste pour que Harry puisse voir quand est-ce que tout le monde allait réaliser qu'ils s'aimaient. Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser c'était, « J'espère qu'ils vont bientôt s'en rendre compte parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux encore tenir)._

« C'est là que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, papa, » dit Hugo.

**« Nous, on n'a pas six cents ans, lui rappela Ron. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas besoin de réviser, tu sais déjà tout.**

**« Pas besoin de réviser ? Tu es fou ?**

_« Non, mais toi peut-être, » dit Sirius._

_« Hé, laisse-la tranquille, » fit Ron._

_« Mais... »_

_« Il n'y a que Ron qui a le droit de faire des commentaires sur les habitudes folles de révisions d'Hermione, » rit Harry._

_« Merci, » dit Ron._

« C'est à peu près ça, » rit Rose. Ron était toujours très protecteur d'Hermione ( et de Rose et Hugo aussi) même (surtout) si c'était quelque chose pour laquelle il se moquait d'elle régulièrement.

**Tu te rends compte qu'il faut absolument réussir ces examens pour entrer en deuxième année. C'est très important, j'aurais dû commencer à réviser il y a un mois.**

**Malheureusement les professeurs semblaient lui donner raison. Ils avaient imposé tellement de devoirs pour les vacances de Pâques qui n'étaient pas aussi amusantes que celles de Noël.**

« Elles ne le sont jamais, » fit James en boudant.

**Il était difficile de se détendre quand Hermione passait son temps à réciter les douze usages du sang de dragon ou à faire des exercices avec sa baguette magique. Bâillant et maugréant, Harry et Ron passaient la plus grande partie de leur temps libre dans la bibliothèque avec elle pour essayer d'arriver au bout de leur travail.**

« Je me demande s'ils auraient passé une seule de leurs classes si elle n'avait pas été là, » rit Teddy.

« Bien sûr qu'ils seraient passés... ils n'auraient simplement pas fait aussi bien, » dit Victoire.

« D'ailleurs, ils n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Ils sont devenus Aurors sans même avoir fini l'école, » fit James avec fierté.

« Et c'est la raison pour laquelle maman est toujours fâchée à propos de ça, » murmura Rose dans l'oreille de Scorpius.

« Ils ont vaincu le plus dangereux Mage Noir de tous les temps... Je pense qu'ils ont mérité de sauter la dernière année, » dit Teddy. « Par ailleurs, ils ont appris davantage de Défense, Sortilèges et de Métamorphose cette année qu'ils en auraient appris à Poudlard.»

**« Je n'arriverai jamais à me rappeler ce truc, dit un jour Ron.**

**Il laissa tomber sa plume et regarda avec envie par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. C'était la première belle journée qu'ils avaient eue depuis des mois. Le ciel était d'un bleu de myosotis et l'atmosphère avait un parfum d'été.**

« Le temps est toujours en train de nous narguer, » souffla James. « On dirait qu'il fait beau quand nous devons étudier, et pluvieux quand nous voulons jouer. »

« Donc, j'en déduit que c'est toujours pluvieux, » fit Scorpius avec un sourire narquois.

« À peu près, » sourit James.

**Harry, qui lisait l'article consacré au « dictame » dans Mille herbes et champignons magiques, leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit Ron s'écrier: **

**« Hagrid ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la bibliothèque ?**

**Hagrid apparut, cachant quelque chose derrière son dos. Avec son gros manteau en poil de taupe, il paraissait déplacé dans un tel lieu.**

**« Je suis simplement venu jeter un coup d'œil, dit-il d'une voix qui ne paraissait pas très naturelle.**

« C'est toujours difficile de dire quand Hagrid cache quelque chose, mais je suis en général capable de le savoir, » rit Fred.

**Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? ajouta-t-il d'un air soupçonneux. J'espère que vous avez cessé de vous intéresser à Nicolas Flamel ?**

**« Oh, il y a longtemps que nous avons trouvé ce que nous cherchions, dit Ron d'un ton assuré. Et nous savons ce que garde ce chien. Il s'agit de la Pierre philo...**

« Idiot, » dit Rose.

_« Tu ne devrais pas mentionner ça au grand jour, » dit Remus. « Les élèves ne sont pas supposés savoir. »_

**« Chut ! l'interrompit Hagrid en lançant des regards autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un écoutait. Parle moins fort, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?**

**« Nous voulions justement vous poser quelques petites questions, intervint Harry. On se demandait ce qui a été prévu pour garder la Pierre, en dehors de Touffu.**

**« Chut ! répéta Hagrid. Vous n'avez qu'à venir me voir un peu plus tard. Je ne vous promets rien, mais arrêtez de jacasser à ce sujet, les élèves ne sont pas censés savoir. On va penser que c'est moi qui vous ai tout raconté.**

**« Alors, à tout à l'heure, dit Harry. **

**Hagrid quitta la bibliothèque en traînant ses grands pieds sur le parquet.**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il cachait derrière son dos ? demanda Hermione d'un air songeur. Vous croyez que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la Pierre?**

« Nan... c'est sur les dragons, j'en suis sûr, » sourit Teddy.

_« Non, mais ça a probablement quelque chose à voir avec les dragons, » fit pensivement Frank._

_« Tu penses que Hagrid a finalement obtenu le dragon qu'il a toujours voulu? » demanda Remus._

_« Je ne ne sais pas, mais ça semble probable. »_

_« Mais il vit dans une maison en bois. C'est tout simplement impossible, » dit Lily, et les autres haussèrent les épaules._

**« Je vais voir dans quelle section il était, dit Ron.**

**Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une pile de livres qu'il laissa tomber sur la table.**

**« Des dragons ! Murmura-t-il. Hagrid regardait les bouquins consacrés aux dragons ! Regardez ça: _Les Différentes Espèces de dragons d'Angleterre et d'Irlande, De l'œuf au brasier, Le Guide de l'amateur de dragons._ **

« Vous savez, s'il est illégal de posséder un dragon, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont ces livres dans la librairie? » demanda Teddy.

**« Hagrid a toujours rêvé d'avoir un dragon, il me l'a dit la première fois que je l'ai vu, déclara Harry.**

**« Mais c'est contraire à nos lois, fit remarquer Ron. L'élevage des dragons a été interdit par la Convention des sorciers de 1709, tout le monde sait ça.**

« C'est marrant ce dont papa choisit de se rappeler, » rit Rose.

_« Je savais qu'ils étaient illégaux, mais je ne savais pas pour la convention et tout ça, » dit Frank._

_« Je ne crois pas que la plupart des gens le savent, » dit Hermione. « Ron ne réalise tout simplement pas qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne le pense. »_

_Ron devint écarlate à ça._

**Comment veux-tu qu'on arrive à cacher notre existence aux Moldus si on garde un dragon dans son jardin ? En plus, ils sont impossibles à dresser, c'est très dangereux. Si tu voyais les brûlures que s'est faites Charlie avec des dragons sauvages de Roumanie !**

**« Il n'y a quand même pas de dragons sauvages en Grande-Bretagne ? demanda Harry. **

« Si innocent, » fit James en secouant la tête.

**« Bien sûr que si, il y en a, assura Ron. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du Vert Gallois ou du Noir des Hébrides ? Le ministère de la Magie fait un sacré travail pour essayer de les cacher, je peux te le dire. Chaque fois qu'un Moldu en voit un, il faut lui jeter un sort pour qu'il oublie tout de suite.**

**« Je me demande vraiment ce que mijote Hagrid, dit Hermione.**

« Il a obtenu un dragon, » se moqua Fred.

**Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'ils allèrent frapper à la porte du garde-chasse, ils furent surpris de voir que tous les rideaux de la cabane étaient tirés.**

**« Qui est là ? demanda Hagrid avant de les faire entrer et de refermer rapidement la porte derrière eux.**

**A l'intérieur, il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Bien qu'au-dehors la température fût clémente, un grand feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Hagrid prépara du thé et leur proposa des sandwiches à l'hermine, mais ils les refusèrent.**

**« Alors, vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ? dit Hagrid. **

**« Oui, répondit Harry.**

**Il valait mieux aller droit au but. **

**« Est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire ce qui garde la Pierre philosophale, à part Touffu ?**

« C'était un peu trop brusque, » dit James. « Tu ne tireras rien de lui comme ça. »

_« Je ne pense pas qu'il te le diras comme ça. Tu dois le lui soutirer, » dit James._

_« Ouais, donne lui seulement à boire, » dit Sirius._

Tout le monde rit à ça. Non seulement parce que c'était drôle mais aussi parce qu'ils savaient qu'il avait raison.

_« Sirius! » cria Lily. « Ils sont en première année, ils ne vont pas faire boire Hagrid! »_

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que s'ils étaient plus âges, ça irait? » demanda James.

**Hagrid fronça les sourcils. **

**« Bien sûr que non, je ne peux pas vous le dire. D'abord parce que je l'ignore. Ensuite parce que vous en savez déjà trop et donc, même si j'étais au courant, je ne vous dirais rien de plus. Il y a de bonnes raisons pour que cette Pierre se trouve ici. Elle a failli être volée chez Gringotts, j'imagine que vous l'aviez déjà compris ? Je me demande bien comment vous avez fait pour découvrir l'existence de Touffu.**

« Oh, ils sont juste rentrés dedans lors d'une de leur promenade nocturne, » sourit Fred.

**« Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas nous le dire, mais ne nous faites pas croire que vous ne le savez pas. Vous savez tout ce qui se passe ici, déclara Hermione d'un ton flatteur.**

« Ça devrait aider, » dit James.

« Encore une fois, je suis choqué que ça vienne d'elle, » dit Fred. « Je crois que j'ai grandement sous-estimer tante Mione. »

_« Ooowww, ça marcheras! Bien joué Hermione, » sourit Sirius._

_« Bien mieux que la boisson, » marmonna Lily._

**La barbe de Hagrid frémit. Ils virent qu'il souriait. **

**« Nous voulions simplement savoir qui s'était chargé du dispositif de protection de la Pierre, poursuivit Hermione. Nous nous demandions en qui, à part vous, Dumbledore pouvait avoir une telle confiance. **

« Et maintenant, il est un pantin entre ses mains, » rit Fred.

_« Tu es vraiment douée à ça, » rit Sirius._

**En entendant évoquer la confiance de Dumbledore, Hagrid bomba le torse.**

**« Bah, j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de mal à vous dire ça... Voyons... il m'a demandé de lui prêter Touffu. Et certains professeurs se sont chargés des sortilèges... Le professeur Chourave, le professeur Flitwick, le professeur McGonagall, dit-il en comptant sur ses doigts. Le professeur Quirrell... Et Dumbledore lui-même a fait quelque chose, bien sûr. Ah oui, j'allais l'oublier, le professeur Rogue, aussi.**

**« Rogue ?**

**« Oui. Vous ne vous doutiez pas de ça, hein ? Rogue a aidé à protéger la Pierre, alors, vous voyez bien qu'il n'a pas l'intention de la voler.**

« En fait, ça le place dans la position parfaite pour la voler, » dit Teddy, bien qu'il soit en fait en train de parler de Quirrell. « Il aurait alors une idée générale de quoi d'autre protège la Pierre. »

**Harry savait que Ron et Hermione pensaient la même chose que lui. Si Rogue avait participé à la protection de la Pierre, il lui était sans doute facile de connaître les sortilèges employés par les autres professeurs pour assurer sa sécurité. Il devait simplement ignorer le sortilège de Quirrell, ainsi que le moyen de passer devant Touffu sans se faire mordre.**

_« Ce n'est pas logique, Harry. Rogue en sait plus sur la Magie Noire que quiconque d'autre que je connais, » dit James. « Il n'a en aucune foutue façon besoin de l'aide de Quirrell ni le lui demandera. »_

_Sirius fronça les sourcils à ça. James avait un bon point, là._

**« Vous êtes le seul à savoir comment faire pour se protéger de Touffu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry d'un ton fébrile. Et vous ne voulez le dire à personne ? Même pas à un professeur ?**

« Pas directement, » fit Teddy, pensif. Mais il y avait plusieurs façon de faire gaffer Hagrid... comme ils venaient de le voir.

**« Personne ne le sait, à part moi et Dumbledore, répondit Hagrid avec fierté.**

**« Voilà enfin quelque chose, marmonna Harry à l'adresse des deux autres. Hagrid, est-ce qu'on pourrait ouvrir la fenêtre ? C'est un vrai chaudron, ici. **

**« Impossible, Harry, désolé.**

**Harry vit que Hagrid jetait un coup d'œil vers le feu. Il suivit son regard. **

**« Hagrid ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama-t-il. **

**Mais il savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait. Au cœur des flammes, sous la bouilloire, il y avait un gros œuf noir.**

**« Ça ? dit Hagrid en se passant les doigts dans la barbe d'un geste un peu nerveux. C'est simplement un... **

—**Où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ? dit Ron en s'accroupissant devant le feu pour examiner l'œuf. Vous avez dû le payer une fortune. **

**« Je l'ai gagné, dit Hagrid. Hier soir. J'étais allé boire un ou deux verres au village et j'ai joué aux cartes avec un client de passage. Pour tout vous dire, je crois qu'il n'était pas mécontent de s'en débarrasser.**

_« Qui ne le voudrait pas? Ils sont illégaux, » dit Frank._

Teddy eut l'air pensif. Ça lui semblait un peu curieux.

**« Et qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire quand il aura éclos ? interrogea Hermione.**

**« J'ai lu des choses là-dessus, répondit Hagrid en retirant un gros livre de sous son oreiller. J'ai trouvé ça à la bibliothèque. _L'Élevage des dragons pour l'agrément ou le commerce._ C'est un peu daté, bien sûr, mais tout y est. Il faut garder l'œuf dans le feu parce que, dans la nature, c'est leur mère qui leur souffle dessus, vous comprenez ? Et quand l'œuf a éclos, il faut donner au petit un seau de cognac mélangé à du sang de poulet toutes les demi-heures. Regardez, là, ils expliquent comment reconnaître les différents œufs. Le mien, c'est un Norvégien à crête. Une espèce rare. **

« Je pari que Hagrid était vraiment doué pour s'occuper de Norberta, » dit Lily.

« À en juger par la façon dont oncle Charlie à décrit leurs retrouvailles, il devait l'être, » rit Al.

_« Et particulièrement vicieuse, » dit Remus._

_« Formidable, juste ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre, » marmonna Lily._

**Il semblait ravi, mais Hermione ne l'était pas du tout. **

**« Hagrid, votre cabane est en bois, fit-elle remarquer.**

**Hagrid n'écoutait pas, cependant. Il remuait les braises en chantonnant. **

**Ils avaient maintenant un nouveau sujet d'inquiétude: qu'arriverait-il à Hagrid si quelqu'un s'apercevait qu'il abritait dans sa cabane un dragon interdit ?**

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne le disent simplement pas à Dumbledore? Il n'aurait pas causé d'ennuis à Hagrid s'il savait, » dit Rose.

« Je ne crois pas qu'ils le sachent encore, » dit Teddy. « Ou comment accéder à lui s'ils voulaient lui parler. »

**« Je me demande à quoi ça ressemble, une vie paisible, soupira Ron,**

_Les ados du futur éclatèrent d'un rire hystérique (cette déclaration avait eu de plus en plus de signification au cours des sept dernières années), et s'attirèrent des regards nerveux de la part des autres._

**accablé par le poids des devoirs à faire.**

**Un matin au petit déjeuner, Hedwige, la chouette de Harry, lui apporta un message signé Hagrid. Il n'avait écrit que quelques mots: « Il est en train d'éclore. »**

**Ron voulut aller voir à l'instant même, mais Hermione l'en dissuada.**

**« Hermione, combien de fois dans nos vies allons-nous voir un dragon éclore?**

« Et bien, si tu es oncle Charlie, beaucoup, » sourit Fred.

**« On a un cours, ce n'est pas le moment de nous attirer des ennuis. Et ce ne sera rien comparé à ceux qu'aura Hagrid quand quelqu'un finira par s'apercevoir de ce qu'il fait... **

**« Tais-toi ! l'interrompit Harry.**

**Malefoy était passé tout près d'eux**

« Oh, super, cet idiot va le dire à quelqu'un, » fit James.

« Et ruiner son plaisir? » se moqua amèrement Scorpius. « Il voudra le retenir au-dessus de leurs têtes... sans savoir quand il le dira, et juste quand ils penseront qu'il ne le fera pas... »

« Idiot, » répéta James.

**et s'était arrêté net pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient. Qu'avait-il entendu ? Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup l'expression de son visage.**

_« Ce n'est définitivement pas bon. Ce petit imbécile adorerait qu'ils aient des ennuis, » dit Sirius._

**Ron et Hermione arguèrent tout le long du trajet jusqu'en Botanique.**

_Harry sourit. C'était la première des nombreuses fois (il en était sûr) où ses amis étaient mentionnés en train de se disputer._

« Et rien ne changera dans le futur, » sourit Rose.

**Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord pour aller voir Hagrid pendant la récréation du matin. Lorsque la cloche du château sonna la fin du cours, ils se précipitèrent tous les trois vers la cabane où Hagrid les accueillit, tout excité, le teint écarlate. **

**« Il est presque sorti, annonça-t-il.**

**L'œuf était posé sur la table. Il y avait de profondes crevasses dans la coquille et quelque chose remuait à l'intérieur avec un drôle de bruit, comme une sorte de claquement. **

**Ils s'assirent autour de la table et observèrent l'œuf en retenant leur souffle.**

**Presque aussitôt, il y eut un craquement, la coquille s'ouvrit en deux et le bébé dragon s'avança sur la table d'une démarche pataude. Il n'était pas vraiment beau à voir. Harry trouva qu'il ressemblait à un vieux parapluie noir tout fripé. Ses ailes hérissées de pointes étaient énormes, comparées à son corps grêle d'un noir de jais. Il avait un long museau avec de grandes narines, des cornes naissantes et de gros yeux orange et globuleux. **

_« Charmant, » se moqua Sirius. « Ça vous donne vraiment envie d'avoir un dragon chez soi. »_

**Le dragon éternua et de petites étincelles jaillirent de son museau. **

**« Il est magnifique, murmura Hagrid.**

**Il tendit la main pour le caresser, mais le dragon claqua des mâchoires en montrant de petits crocs pointus.**

« Oui... tout simplement splendide, » fit Fred avec un sourire narquois.

**« Le brave petit, il a reconnu sa maman ! s'exclama Hagrid.**

« Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il se faisait maman de toutes ses créatures, » rit Teddy.

« Parce que chacun aime sa maman davantage lorsqu'ils sont des nouveaux-nés comme ça, » sourit chaleureusement Victoire.

_« Il est devenu fou, » rit James._

_« Tu n'as encore rien vu, » fit Harry en riant lui aussi._

**« Hagrid, il faut combien de temps pour qu'un Norvégien a crête atteigne sa taille adulte ? demanda Hermione.**

**Mais avant même qu'elle eut terminé sa question, Hagrid se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la fenêtre.**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

**« Quelqu'un regardait entre les rideaux. Un garçon. Il s'est enfui vers le château. **

**Harry bondit sur la porte et l'ouvrit pour regarder au-dehors. Même de loin, il était impossible de s'y tromper.**

**Malefoy avait vu le dragon.**

**Dans les jours qui suivirent, le sourire qui se dessinait sans cesse sur le visage de Malefoy mit Harry, Ron et Hermione très mal à l'aise.**

« Tu vois, » gémit Scorpius.

**Tous les trois passaient la plus grande partie de leur temps libre dans la cabane de Hagrid pour essayer de le raisonner. **

**« Relâchez-le dans la nature, le pressait Harry.**

**« Impossible, répondait Hagrid. Il est trop petit. Il mourrait.**

_« Et ça serait tellement dommage, » dit Frank._

« Norberta est formidable, il ne devrait pas dire ça, » soupira Lily.

**Ils contemplèrent le dragon. En une semaine, sa taille avait triplé et des volutes de fumée lui sortaient des naseaux. Hagrid, trop occupé à prendre soin du dragon, négligeait ses devoirs de garde-chasse. Le sol était jonché de bouteilles de cognac vides et de plumes de poulet **

**« J'ai décidé de l'appeler Norbert, dit Hagrid**

« Le seul problème, c'est que c'est une fille, » ricana James.

**en regardant le dragon avec des yeux embués. Il me connaît bien, maintenant, regardez. Norbert ! Norbert ! Où est maman ? **

**« Il a perdu la boule, murmura Ron à l'oreille de Harry.**

« Je ne pouvais être plus d'accord avec toi, oncle Ron, » dit James. « Je pense vraiment que nous devrions obtenir à Hagrid quelque chose de dangereux pour... » continua t-il à Fred.

« N'y pense même pas, James Sirius Potter! » fit sèchement Rose.

**« Hagrid, dit Harry à haute voix, dans une quinzaine de jours, Norbert sera aussi grand que la maison. Et Malefoy peut à tout instant avertir Dumbledore. **

**Hagrid se mordit la lèvre.**

**« Je... je sais bien que je ne pourrai pas le garder pour toujours, mais je ne vais quand même pas l'abandonner ! Je ne pourrai jamais faire une chose pareille. **

**Harry se tourna brusquement vers Ron.**

**« Charlie, dit-il.**

« Mais ça vient tout juste de dire Ron... pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'appelle Charlie? » demanda innocemment Fred.

« Ça leur a vraiment prit longtemps pour y penser, » dit Teddy.

« Et bien, oncle Harry et maman ont seulement entendu parler de lui, donc c'est logique, » dit Rose. « Ce n'est pas comme si papa allait y penser. »

« Oncle Ron est en fait doué pour penser à des choses que la plupart des gens ne voient pas, » dit Teddy.

**« Toi aussi, tu perds la boule, dit Ron. Moi, je m'appelle Ron, tu te souviens ? **

_« Je pense qu'il voulait dire que ton frère pouvait s'occuper de Norbert, » dit Remus en riant._

**« Je voulais parler de Charlie, ton frère. Celui qui étudie les dragons en Roumanie. On pourrait lui envoyer Norbert. Charlie s'occupera de lui et il le relâchera dans la nature !**

**« Excellente idée ! approuva Ron. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Hagrid ? **

**Et Hagrid finit par accepter qu'ils envoient un hibou à Charlie pour lui demander de prendre en charge le dragon.**

**Le mercredi soir, Harry et Hermione étaient assis dans la salle commune, bien après que tous les autres eurent rejoint leur lit. La pendule accrochée au mur venait de sonner minuit lorsque le portrait de la grosse dame pivota. Ron enleva la cape d'invisibilité qui le recouvrait, semblant surgir de nulle part. Il revenait de la cabane où il avait aidé Hagrid à nourrir Norbert qui mangeait à présent des kilos de rats morts.**

**« Il m'a mordu ! s'écria-t-il en leur montrant sa main enveloppée d'un mouchoir ensanglanté.**

« Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi papa n'aimait pas Norberta autant que les autres, » dit Hugo.

_« Les Norvégiens à Crête sont venimeux! » fit Remus. « Tu as besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie! »_

**Je vais être incapable de tenir une plume pendant au moins une semaine. Ce dragon est la créature la plus effroyable que j'aie jamais rencontrée, mais Hagrid en parle comme si c'était un gentil petit lapin. Quand il m'a mordu, il a dit que c'était ma faute, que je lui avais fait peur. Et quand je suis parti, il lui chantait une berceuse.**

« S'il te plait Rose... laisse nous lui obtenir quelque chose de dangereux, » supplia James.

« Non. » cassa Rose.

**Il y eut un bruit contre le carreau de la fenêtre. **

**« C'est Hedwige ! dit Harry en se précipitant pour la faire entrer. Elle doit apporter la réponse de Charlie ! **

**Ils se penchèrent tous les trois sur la lettre et la lurent en même temps: **

_**Cher Ron, **_

_**Comment vas-tu ? Merci pour ta lettre. Je serais ravi de m'occuper du Norvégien à crête, mais ce ne sera pas facile de l'amener jusqu'ici. Le mieux, c'est de le confier à des amis à moi qui doivent venir me voir la semaine prochaine. Mais il ne faut pas qu'ils se fassent prendre à transporter un dragon. **_

_**Pourriez-vous amener le dragon au sommet de la plus haute tour du château samedi à minuit ? Mes amis vous retrouveront à cet endroit et profiteront de l'obscurité pour emporter le dragon. **_

_**Envoie-moi ta réponse le plus vite possible. **_

_**Bises, **_

_**Charlie**_

**Ils échangèrent un regard.**

_« N'y pense même pas. Contente-toi d'aller voir Dumbledore, il ne punira pas Hagrid, » dit Lily._

_« Elle a raison. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore l'aurait puni, » dit Hermione._

**« Avec la cape d'invisibilité, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, dit Harry. La cape est suffisamment grande pour qu'on puisse y tenir à deux avec Norbert en plus.**

« Ils ont de la chance que ça soit dans leur première année, » dit Al. « Arrivés en troisième année, ils n'en auraient plus été capable. »

**Pour une fois, les deux autres approuvèrent sans discussion. L'essentiel, c'était de se débarrasser du dragon—et de Malefoy. Mais il y eut bientôt un nouvel ennui.**

« Ils devraient définitivement se débarrasser de Malfoy, » fit James avec un sourire narquois.

« Ils veulent dire, faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse rien leur faire, » grogna Scorpius.

**Le lendemain matin, la main de Ron, celle que Norbert avait mordue, avait doublé de volume. Il hésitait à aller voir Madame Pomfresh: allait-elle s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'une morsure de dragon ? Mais dans l'après-midi, il n'eut plus le choix. La blessure avait pris une horrible couleur verte. Norbert était sans doute un dragon venimeux.**

**A la fin de la journée, Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie où Ron, en piteux état, était au lit. **

**« J'ai l'impression que ma main est sur le point de tomber, murmura-t-il. Mais il y a encore autre chose. Malefoy a dit à Madame Pomfresh qu'il voulait m'emprunter un livre, ce qui lui a permis de venir se moquer de moi. Il m'a menacé de révéler à Madame Pomfresh qui m'avait mordu. Moi, je lui ai dit que c'était un chien, mais je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas cru. **

« Un chien, » se moqua Fred. « Qui croirait ça? »

« Et bien, tu sais, il existe toutes sortes de chiens venimeux, » rit Teddy.

_« Probablement non, vu qu'il n'existe pas de chiens venimeux, » rit Sirius._

**Je n'aurais pas du le frapper au match de Quidditch. C'est pour ça qu'il fait ça.**

_« Non, je pense qu'il l'aurais fait de toute façon, » dit James._

« Vrai, » dit Scorpius.

**Harry et Hermione essayèrent de le calmer.**

**« Tout sera terminé samedi à minuit, promit Hermione. **

**Mais Ron n'en fut pas le moins du monde apaisé. Il se redressa brusquement dans son lit, le visage en sueur.**

**« Samedi à minuit ! Oh, non ! Oh, non ! Je, viens de me souvenir. J'ai laissé la lettre de Charlie dans le livre que Malefoy a emporté ! Il va savoir qu'on essaye de se débarrasser de Norbert.**

_« Les choses ne peuvent pas être pires, » dit Sirius._

_« Je me demande pourquoi Malfoy n'a encore rien dit, » songea Frank._

« L'anticipation est la pire sorte de torture qu'il pouvait utiliser dans cette situation, » répondit Scorpius.

**Harry et Hermione n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Au même moment, Madame Pomfresh vint leur dire qu'il était temps de laisser Ron tranquille. Il avait besoin de dormir. **

**« Il est trop tard pour changer de programme, dit Harry à Hermione. Nous n'avons plus le temps d'envoyer un autre hibou à Charlie et c'est sans doute notre seule chance de nous débarrasser de Norbert. Il faut prendre le risque. Nous avons la chance d'avoir la cape d'invisibilité et ça, Malefoy ne le sait pas.**

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne demandent pas à Hagrid de l'amener là-haut? » demanda Hugo.

« Heu... je ne sais pas, » dit Teddy. C'était une bonne idée.

« Tu penses vraiment que Hagrid aurait pu le gérer? » demanda Lily. « Il aurait été dans un état... »

_« Au moins, c'est quelque chose, » dit Lily. Elle n'aimait la direction que prenait tout ça._

**Lorsqu'ils allèrent voir Hagrid ce soir-là, Crockdur le molosse était assis devant la cabane avec un pansement autour de la queue. Hagrid ouvrit une fenêtre.**

**« Je ne vous fais pas entrer, souffla-t-il. Norbert est à l'âge où il a besoin de jouer. Mais, rassurez-vous, j'ai la situation bien en mains.**

**Lorsqu'ils lui annoncèrent ce que Charlie avait prévu, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Mais c'était peut-être parce que Norbert venait de lui mordre la jambe. **

**« Aïe ! Ce n'est pas grave, il a simplement mordu ma botte. C'est pour jouer. Après tout, c'est encore un bébé.**

**Et le bébé donna un grand coup de queue contre le mur en faisant trembler les vitres.**

« Ouais, juste un bébé, » rit Fred.

**Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au château, Hermione et Harry avaient hâte d'être à samedi. **

**S'ils n'avaient pas été si inquiets pour la suite des événements, ils auraient eu le coeur serré en voyant Hagrid se séparer de Norbert. La nuit était sombre, le ciel rempli de nuages. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la cabane, Hagrid était prêt. Il avait enfermé le dragon dans une grande boîte. **

**« Je lui ai donné des rats et du cognac pour le voyage, dit-il d'une voix étouffée. Et je lui ai laissé son ours en peluche pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul.**

« Pauvre ours en peluche... il va être réduit en charpie, » fit Victoire avec un sourire narquois en direction de son mari.

**Un bruit de déchirure à l'intérieur de la boite indiqua que l'ours en peluche venait sans doute de perdre la tête.**

**« Au revoir, Norbert, sanglota Hagrid tandis que Harry et Hermione recouvraient la boite avec la cape d'invisibilité, puis se glissaient au-dessous. Maman ne t'oubliera jamais !**

« Et il ne l'a jamais oublié, » sourit Al.

_« Hagrid est vraiment dingue à propos de ses animaux, » rit Sirius._

**Comment ils avaient pu emmener la boite jusqu'au château, ils ne le surent jamais. Minuit approchait lorsque Harry et Hermione, chargés de leur fardeau, arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée et le long des sombres couloirs. Puis un autre escalier, puis encore un autre... même un des raccourcis que connaissait Harry ne rendit pas la tâche plus facile. **

_« Tu connais des raccourcis? » interrogea James. « C'est mon garçon! »_

« Certain, mais pas assez, » se moqua James.

« Je pense que grand-père aurait été vraiment fier de toi, » sourit Lily à l'aîné de ses frères.

« Ouais... il va de paire avec son homonyme, » ajouta Al.

**« On y est presque, haleta Harry tandis qu'ils atteignaient le couloir situé au pied de la tour la plus haute.**

**Un brusque mouvement, un peu plus loin, manqua de leur faire lâcher la boîte à dragon. Oubliant qu'ils étaient déjà invisibles, ils se rencognèrent dans la pénombre,**

« Une bonne chose à faire de toute façon... au cas où ils aient l'intention de passer devant vous, » dit Al.

**les yeux fixés sur deux silhouettes qui semblaient se débattre à quelques mètres devant eux. Une lampe s'alluma. ****Le professeur McGonagall, vêtue d'une robe de chambre écossaise, les cheveux dans un filet, tenait Malefoy par l'oreille.**

« Oui! L'idiot a des ennuis! » applaudit James.

_« Oui! L'idiot a été prit! » applaudit Sirius._

**« Vous aurez une retenue ! s'écria-t-elle. Et j'enlève vingt points à Serpentard. Se promener dans le château au milieu de la nuit, comment osez-vous ? **

**« Vous ne comprenez pas, professeur. Harry Potter va arriver avec un dragon ! se défendit Malefoy. **

« Et pour dire la vérité... c'est encore mieux, » rit James.

« C'est maintenant qu'il décide de le dire, » fit Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il aurait du savoir qu'elle ne croirait pas ça sans preuves. »

_« C'est tout simplement hystérique! Impossible qu'elle puisse croire ça! » cria joyeusement Sirius._

_« Mais c'est la vérité, » dit Lily. Mais elle souriait._

_« C'est ça qui est génial, » rit Sirius._

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises ? Comment pouvez-vous avoir l'audace de proférer de tels mensonges ? Venez, il va falloir que je parle de vous au professeur Rogue, Malefoy !**

**Après avoir assisté à ce spectacle, rien ne parut plus facile à Harry et à Hermione que de monter l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au sommet de la tour. Lorsqu'ils sortirent sur le balcon, dans l'air frais de la nuit, ils ôtèrent la cape pour respirer enfin à pleins poumons. Hermione esquissa quelques pas de danse. **

« Ils trop heureux... ça ne finira pas bien, » fit Al en plissant les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi maussade tout le temps, Al, » dit James.

« Retiens bien ce que je dis... quelque chose va arriver, » dit Al.

**« Malefoy en retenue ! Je pourrais chanter ! **

**« Il vaudrait mieux éviter, conseilla Harry.**

« Oui, évite... maman n'a pas une très belle voix, » dit Rose.

**Il se contentèrent donc de pouffer en silence tandis que Norbert s'agitait dans sa boite pour essayer de s'échapper. Une dizaine de minutes plus lard, quatre balais surgirent de l'obscurité et descendirent en piqué vers le sommet de la tour. Les quatre amis de Charlie avaient fabriqué un harnais accroché entre leurs balais pour pouvoir transporter Norbert. **

**Tout le monde s'y mit pour attacher soigneusement le dragon, puis Harry et Hermione échangèrent des poignées de main avec les autres en les remerciant chaleureusement.**

**Hermione et Harry virent bientôt la boite à dragon s'éloigner dans le ciel puis disparaître au loin.**

_« Bon débarras, » dit Lily. « Ce n'était pas si mal pour une rencontre avec un dragon. »_

_« Les autres sont pires, » dit Harry._

_« Tu vas rencontrer d'autres dragons! » fit Lily en pâlissant._

_Harry ne dit rien et se contenta de lui sourire. Elle ne savait donc que croire._

« Voilà encore le sens de l'humour tordu de papa, » sourit James tandis que tous les autre riaient.

**Le coeur léger et les bras libres, ils redescendirent l'escalier. Ils étaient débarrassés du dragon, Malefoy avait récolté une punition, plus rien ne pouvait gâcher leur bonheur.**

**Sauf peut-être la silhouette de Rusard qui les attendait au bas des marches. **

« Je te l'avais dit, » fit Al, orgueilleusement et tristement à la fois. « Attends... il a laissé la cape au sommet de la tour... quel idiot! »

_« Dis-moi que tu n'as pas oublié la cape, » dit James._

_« Désolé, je en peux pas faire ça, » fit tristement Harry._

**« Je crois bien que nous allons avoir des ennuis, jeunes gens, murmura-t-il. **

**Ils se rendirent compte alors qu'ils avaient oublié la cape d'invisibilité au sommet de la tour.**

_« C'est la fin du chapitre, » dit Lily. « Tiens, Neville. »_

« Tiens, » fit Lily en passant le livre à James.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà!<strong>

**Continuez avec les reviews, s'ils vous plait!**


	15. La Forêt Interdite

**Chapitre 15! Wouah! Plus que deux xhapitre après celui-là et j'aurais fini le premier livre! Je m'adore.. non, c'est une blague, je ne suis pas narcissique^^**

**Au niveau traduction, Sirius appelle souvent Harry "pup" dans la vo, et plus tard Remus l'appellera souvent "cub". Ce qui fait que ça donnera "chiot" et "louveteau". Même si ça ne rend pas super bien en fraçais, j'ai décidé de traduire ça littérallement parce que je trouve que c'est affectif et que ça va bien avec ce qu'ils sont. En revanche, le moment venu, je n'ai aucune idée de comment traduire "Pronglset", diminutif de "Prongs"=Cornedrue. Des idées?**

**Encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowlings, Choices HP et jlmill9. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice, qui, j'espère s'améliore de plus en plus.**

* * *

><p><strong>«« La Forêt Interdite, »<strong> _lut Neville avant de frissonner, »_ lut James.

_il se souvenait encore de sa visite dans la forêt et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait apprécié le moins du monde._

_« Maintenant, vous allez dans la Forêt, » fit Lily en se tournant avec colère vers son fils._

_« Ce n'est pas ma faute, » dit Harry._

« Pour quelle autre raison serait-il dans la Forêt à moins de s'y être faufiler? » demanda Victoire avec suspicion.

**Les choses n'auraient pas pu tourner plus mal. Rusard les conduisit dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall où ils s'assirent en silence. Hermione tremblait. Harry tournait et retournait dans sa tête toutes les excuses qu'il pouvait trouver pour justifier leur conduite, mais aucune ne paraissait convaincante.**

« C'est trop tard papa... McGonagall est déjà en colère après avoir attrapé Malfoy et elle sera pire avec toi maintenant, » soupira James. « Impossible d'échapper à celle-là. »

_« Ce n'est pas ça, tu dois toujours avoir un alibi quand tu vas rôder, » dit Sirius._

« C'est vrai... mais ils ne marchent qu'une fois de temps en temps et c'est mieux de les garder jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent marcher, » dit James, pensif.

_« Tu aurais peut-être dû suivre ton propre conseil, Patmol. Tu n'avais jamais d'alibi quand nous étions pris, » dit Remus._

**Ils étaient pris au piège. Comment avaient-ils pu être assez stupides pour oublier la cape ?**

« Ouais... j'aimerais vraiment savoir ça, » fit Al, indigné.

**Aucune excuse au monde ne pourrait justifier aux yeux du professeur McGonagall qu'ils se promènent ainsi au milieu de la nuit et surtout pas dans la plus haute tour d'astronomie qui était réservée aux cours.**

« Et vous connaissez tous la raison pour laquelle la plupart des gens vont la haut, » fit Scorpius en agitant ses sourcils.

« Beurk... » fit plusieurs personnes et tous les autres eurent l'air dégoûtés par ce qu'il suggérait.

**Si l'on ajoutait Norbert et la cape d'invisibilité, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien faire leur valise dès maintenant. **

_« Bon sang, relax, elle ne va pas de renvoyer pour ça, chiot, » fit Sirius._

_« Chiot? » fit Harry en levant un sourcil._

_« Ah, désolé, je ne voulais pas... » fit Sirius en rougissant légèrement._

_« Non, ça va, » sourit Harry. C'était le premier surnom qu'il avait en provenance de quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui._

« Ouais, et tu parles d'un surnom, » rit James. « En quoi est-ce que c'est mieux que "gamin"? »

« Celle-là est plus personnelle, » sourit Teddy.

_« Ma question est, pourquoi chiot? » demanda Lily en lorgnant Sirius avec suspicion._

_« Heu... j'aime juste les chiens, » répondit maladroitement Sirius._

« Très bonne excuse à ce que je vois, » rit James.

_James et Remus secouèrent leur tête tandis que le Trio riait._

_« Tu vois ce que je veux dire à propos des alibis, » murmura Remus en se penchant ver Harry._

**Pour comble de malheur, lorsque le professeur McGonagall réapparut, elle tenait Neville par le bras**

**« Harry ! s'écria Neville. Je t'ai cherché pour te prévenir, j'ai entendu Malefoy dire qu'il allait te coincer, il a dit que tu avais un drag... **

« Et bien, c'est sympa d'essayer de les avertir mais tu devrais la fermer avant de leur attirer plus d'ennuis, » dit James.

« James! Il essayait d'aider papa! » s'exclama Lily. « Laisse-le tranquille! »

_« Oh, mon pauvre garçon, » roucoula Alice._

**Harry fit un signe de tête frénétique pour interrompre Neville, mais le professeur McGonagall l'avait vu. Elle semblait dans un tel état de fureur qu'elle aurait pu cracher le feu beaucoup mieux que Norbert. **

**« Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous. Mr Rusard m'a dit que vous étiez au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Or, il est une heure du matin. J'exige des explications ! **

« Et bien, vous voyez, nous... » commença Scorpius avec un immense rictus sur le visage avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait plus parler.

« Désolé, mais personne ne veut entendre ça, » dit Teddy. « Promet que tu ne diras plus rien à propos de ça. »

Scorpius foudroya son cousin du regard mais hocha la tête.

« Ne le crois pas, il ment, » fit James.

« Contrairement à toi James, je peux le croire quand Scorpius dit qu'il ne fera rien, » dit Teddy en retirant le sortilège de Mutisme de Scorpius.

« Merci, » grommela Scorpius mais n'ajouta rien d'autre.

**Pour la première fois, Hermione fut incapable de répondre à la question d'un professeur. Elle restait immobile comme une statue, les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses chaussons.**

**« J'ai une petite idée sur ce qui s'est passé, reprit le professeur McGonagall. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être un génie pour le comprendre. Vous avez raconté à Drago Malefoy une histoire à dormir debout au sujet d'un prétendu dragon pour l'attirer hors de son lit et lui créer des ennuis.**

« Argh... comme s'il croirait une histoire comme ça en provenance de son ennemi, » fit Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Je l'ai déjà pris sur le fait. Et vous devez être très contents que Neville Londubat ait également cru à votre histoire ? "**

« Bien sûr que non! Papa ne voudrait jamais causer des ennuis à quiconque! » s'indigna Lily.

**Harry croisa le regard de Neville et essaya de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait en effet remarqué son expression stupéfaite et peinée. Pauvre et maladroit Neville! Harry savait ce qu'il avait dû lui en coûter de partir à leur recherche dans l'obscurité du château pour les prévenir. **

_« Merci pour le commentaire maladroit, Harry, » dit Neville._

_« Désolé Neville, et désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit pour le dragon. Ça m'est en quelque sorte sortit de la tête et... »_

_« Je comprends, » fit Neville au haussant les épaules._

« Je pense que leur punition va être vraiment mauvaise, » soupira Al. « Pour que papa oublie... »

**« Je suis outrée, dit le professeur McGonagall. Quatre élèves qui se promènent dans les couloirs la même nuit ! Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille. Miss Granger, je pensais que vous étiez plus raisonnable. Quant à vous, Mr Potter, je croyais que vous attachiez plus de prix au prestige de Gryffondor. Vous serez tous les trois en retenue et, croyez-moi, vous aurez du travail à faire ! Oui, oui, vous aussi, Mr Londubat, rien ne vous autorise à errer dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, encore moins en cette période, c'est extrêmement dangereux et j'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor. **

_« Bon sang, c'est un peu sévère, » dit Sirius. Mais il avait eu pire._

« C'est pas si mauvais, Al, » dit Lily, soulagée.

« Attends, » soupira Al.

**« Cinquante ? s'exclama Harry, suffoqué. **

« Papa! » grogna James.

**Ils perdaient du même coup la tête du championnat qu'ils avaient gagnée lors du dernier match de Quidditch. **

_« Non Harry, ça rendra les choses encore pire! » s'étrangla James._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » demanda Frank. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'ennui avec McGonagall._

_« Je suis sûr que tu verras, » fit sombrement James._

**« Cinquante points chacun ! précisa le professeur McGonagall. **

« Tu vois, » soupira Al.

« C'est injuste, » dit Lily. « Elle n'a retiré que vingt points à Malfoy. »

« Oui, et bien c'est pourquoi tu ne réponds jamais à McGonagall quand elle est autant en colère... pourquoi tu ne dois même pas essayer d'inventer des excuses, » dit James.

**« Professeur, s'il vous plaît... **

**« Vous ne pouvez pas... **

**« Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire ce que je peux faire ou pas, Potter. Et maintenant, retournez vous coucher tous les trois. Jamais des élèves de Gryffondor ne m'ont fait autant honte. **

« Et elle est habituellement si fière d'eux, » marmonna Lily.

**Cent cinquante points perdus ! Gryffondor était relégué à la dernière place du championnat. En une seule nuit, ils lui avaient fait perdre toute chance de remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.**

« Attends... je croyais qu'ils avaient gagné la Coupe cette année, » dit James.

« Il a dût se passer quelque chose pour qu'ils puissent retrouver leurs points, » dit Teddy.

« Comment pourraient-ils jamais rattraper ça? » demanda James et Teddy haussa les épaules.

**Comment pourraient-ils jamais rattraper un tel handicap ? **

« C'est ce que j'aimerais vraiment savoir, » fit James avec un sourire narquois.

**Harry ne dormit pas de la nuit. Il entendit Neville sangloter dans son oreiller des heures entières. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour le consoler. Tout comme lui, Neville redoutait l'aube.**

« Je suis sûr que papa recevra le pire de tout ça, » dit Al.

« Ouais, c'est le désavantage d'être célèbre, » soupira James.

**Qu'arriverait-il lorsque les autres élèves de Gryffondor apprendraient ce qui s'était passé ? **

**Le lendemain, quand les élèves de Gryffondor passèrent devant les sabliers géants qui comptabilisaient les points de chaque maison, ils crurent d'abord à une erreur. Comment auraient-ils pu perdre cent cinquante points en une nuit ? L'histoire commença alors à se répandre: c'était Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter, le héros des deux derniers matches de Quidditch, qui leur avait fait perdre tous ces points, lui et deux autres idiots de première année. **

« Vous savez, s'ils avaient dit à tout le monde pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'avaient fait, ils n'auraient peut-être pas été aussi durs avec lui, » dit Teddy. « La plupart des Gryffondor aiment Hagrid, après tout. »

« Mais oncle Harry ne révèle jamais ses secrets à personne, » dit Rose.

« C'est vrai, » sourit Teddy.

**Harry qui avait été le plus populaire, le plus admiré des élèves de l'école devint brusquement celui qu'on détestait le plus. Même les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle s'en prenaient à lui, car ils avaient tous espéré que les Serpentard perdraient la coupe. Partout où Harry apparaissait, on le montrait du doigt, on l'insultait à haute voix.**

« C'est grossier, » s'offusqua Lily. « Laissez-le tranquille. »

**Les Serpentard, en revanche, applaudissaient et l'acclamaient chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient passer. **

**« Merci pour le coup de main, Potter ! **

**Il n'y avait que Ron pour lui rester fidèle. **

« Qu'est-ce que papa ferait d'autre? » se moqua Hugo.

_« Bien sûr qu'il te reste fidèle. Tu ne laisses jamais ton meilleur ami souffrir seul, » dit Sirius._

**« Ils auront oublié tout ça dans quelques semaines, assura-t-il. Fred et George ont fait perdre des quantités de points à Gryffondor pendant tout le temps qu'ils ont passé ici et tout le monde les aime bien quand même. **

« C'est vrai, mais je suis sûr qu'ils faisaient rire tout le monde, au moins, » dit Fred.

« Ouais, ça a tendance à rendre les gens un petit peu plus indulgents après, » dit James.

« Pense encore, » gronda Rose.

« D'ailleurs, le maximum que vous aillez perdu, c'est quatre-vingt points, » ajouta Al.

« Et ce n'est pas pour vous un défi de perdre davantage de points, » fit Rose qui n'aimait pas son sourire.

« Mais si, » rit James. « Je me demande ce que nous allons devoir faire pour perdre autant de points. »

« Argh! » grogna Rose.

**« Ils n'ont jamais fait perdre cent cinquante points d'un coup, j'imagine ? dit Harry d'un air malheureux. **

**« Non, c'est vrai, admit Ron. **

**Il était un peu tard pour réparer les dégâts, mais Harry se jura désormais de ne plus se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.**

« Ouais... voyons combien de temps ça durera, » se moqua Al.

**Il se sentait si honteux qu'il proposa à Dubois de démissionner de l'équipe de Quidditch **

« Tu es fou... ça n'aidera pas! » cria James.

_« Harry, tu ne peux pas démissionner! Ça ne fera aucun bien! » cria James._

**« Démissionner ? tonna Dubois. Et ça nous servira à quoi ? Comment on va faire pour regagner des points si on ne peut plus gagner les matches ? **

**Mais même le Quidditch avait cessé de l'amuser. **

**Les autres joueurs refusaient d'adresser la parole à Harry pendant les séances d'entraînement et quand ils avaient besoin de parler de lui, ils le désignaient sous le nom d'attrapeur. **

« C'est injuste, » dit Lily.

« Je me demande si maman et papa ont fait ça aussi, » demanda Fred en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça dit tout le monde, » dit James.

« J'aurais pensé que les jumeaux, au moins, l'auraient mieux traité, » s'offusqua Rose.

**Hermione et Neville souffraient, eux aussi. Ils n'avaient pas à subir autant d'avanies, car ils n'étaient pas aussi connus, mais personne ne leur parlait non plus. Hermione était devenue discrète en classe, gardant la tête baissée et travaillant en silence. **

« Je ne peux même pas imaginer ça, » fit tristement Rose. « À quel point elle a dut être déprimée pour faire ça. »

_Sirius était sur le point de faire un commentaire mais le regard noir de Ron l'arrêta._

**Harry était presque content que la période des examens approche. Toutes les révisions qu'il avait à faire lui occupaient suffisamment l'esprit pour qu'il n'ait plus le temps de penser à ses malheurs. **

**Une semaine avant les examens, cependant, la promesse que Harry s'était faite de ne plus se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas fut mise à l'épreuve. Un après-midi, alors qu'il revenait de la bibliothèque, il entendit un gémissement qui provenait d'une salle de classe, un peu plus loin. Il reconnut bientôt la voix de Quirrell. **

**« Non, non, ne recommencez pas... s'il vous plaît... implorait-il. **

**On aurait dit que quelqu'un le menaçait. Harry s'approcha. **

**« D'accord, d'accord, sanglota Quirrell. **

_« Qu'est-ce que c'était? » demanda Lily._

_« Il devait encore être en train de parler à Rogue, » affirma Sirius avec confiance._

_« C'est un peu étrange, » marmonna Remus. Qu'est-ce que Quirrell pouvait bien être réellement en train de faire?_

« Bien dit papa, » dit Teddy. « Nous savons qu'il ne va pas céder devant Rogue, parce que Rogue ne veut en réalité rien de lui. Donc, à qui est-ce qu'il parlait? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Al, mais il frissonna à cette pensée.

**Un instant plus tard, il sortit en hâte de la salle en redressant son turban. Il avait le teint pâle et semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il s'éloigna à grands pas et disparut. Harry attendit que le bruit de ses pas se soit évanoui, puis il regarda à l'intérieur de la salle de classe. Elle était vide, mais il y avait de l'autre côté une deuxième porte qui était entrouverte et il s'avança dans cette direction. Il avait déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin lorsque, se souvenant de sa promesse, il se ravisa. **

**De toute façon, il était prêt à parier une douzaine de Pierres philosophales que c'était Rogue qui était parti par là.**

« Apparemment, papa ne sait pas vraiment parier... ou du moins n'y est pas très doué, » rit James.

**Et d'après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Quirrell avait fini par céder à ses menaces.**

_« Tu n'était vraiment pas bon parieur cette année, » marmonna Ron à son meilleur ami._

_« Non, mes instincts n'étaient pas les meilleurs, » sourit Harry._

**Harry retourna aussitôt à la bibliothèque et raconta à Ron et à Hermione ce qu'il avait entendu. **

**« Alors, Rogue a fini par y arriver ! soupira Ron. Si Quirrell lui a révélé comment neutraliser son sortilège... **

**« Il reste Touffu, fit remarquer Hermione **

**« Peut-être que Rogue a trouvé le moyen de passer devant lui sans avoir eu besoin de le demander à Hagrid, dit Ron en jetant un coup d'oeil aux milliers de livres qui les entouraient. J'imagine qu'il doit bien y avoir un bouquin qui indique comment s'y prendre avec un chien géant à trois têtes. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Harry ? **

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Les cerbères ne sont pas courants, » dit Teddy.

**La lueur de l'aventure brillait à nouveau dans le regard de Ron, mais Hermione répondu avant Harry: **

**« Il faut aller voir Dumbledore, dit-elle. C'est ce qu'on aurait dû faire depuis le début. Si on tente quelque chose nous-mêmes, on va se faire renvoyer, c'est sûr. **

« Qu'est-ce qu'il pourraient bien dire à Dumbledore qu'il ne sait pas déjà? » se moqua Al.

**« Mais on n'a aucune preuve, répondit Harry. "Quirrell a bien trop peur pour confirmer ce qu'on dira. Rogue se contentera de prétendre qu'il ignore comment le troll est entré le jour de Halloween et qu'il ne s'est pas rendu au deuxième étage. Et qui est-ce qu'on va croire ? Lui ou nous ? Tout le monde sait qu'on le déteste. Dumbledore pensera que nous avons inventé toute l'histoire pour essayer de le faire renvoyer.**

« Non, je ne crois que c'est ce qu'il pensera... il saura juste que Rogue n'est pas responsable, » dit Teddy.

**Rusard ne nous aiderait pour rien au monde, même si sa vie en dépendait. Il est bien trop ami avec Rogue et, à ses yeux, plus il y a d'élèves qui se font renvoyer, mieux c'est. En plus on n'est pas censés connaître l'existence de la Pierre, ni celle de Touffu. **

**Hermione sembla convaincue, mais pas Ron. **

**« Et si on se contentait de fouiner un peu ? proposa-t-il. **

**« Non, répliqua Harry. On a suffisamment fouiné comme ça. **

_« Combien de temps dure cette nouvelle attitude? » demanda Lily avec espoir._

_« À peu près jusqu'à la fin du chapitre, » rit Harry._

**Il tira vers lui une carte de Jupiter et commença à apprendre les noms de ses satellites. **

**Le lendemain matin, les retenues furent signifiées officiellement à Harry, Hermione et Neville pendant le petit déjeuner. Le mot qu'on leur distribua était le même: **

_**Votre retenue commencera ce soir à onze heures.** _

_**Rendez-vous avec Mr Rusard dans le hall d'entrée.** _

_**Prof. M. McGonagall **_

« Ils vont avoir leur retenue dans la Forêt! » haleta Victoire. « Comment peuvent-ils faire ça à des premières années? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Teddy. Il avait l'air choqué et pensif.

**Dans l'agitation qu'avait provoquée la perte de leurs points, Harry avait oublié qu'ils avaient toujours des retenues à faire. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione se plaigne en disant que c'était une soirée de perdue pour les révisions, mais elle ne prononça pas un mot. Tout comme Harry, elle estimait qu'ils avaient eu ce qu'ils méritaient.**

« Non, ils ne le méritent pas... ils aidaient juste un ami, » grommela James.

« Ils étaient hors des limites, » dit Victoire. « Ils méritent d'avoir des ennuis pour ça. »

« Mais... » fit indignement James.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je pense qu'ils n'auraient pas du le faire, » reprit Victoire.

« Ou qu'elle n'aurait pas fait la même chose elle-même si elle essayait d'aider un ami, » lui sourit Teddy.

**A onze heures, ce soir-là, ils dirent au revoir à Ron dans la salle commune et descendirent dans le hall d'entrée avec Neville. Rusard était déjà là, ainsi que Malefoy. Lui aussi était puni, Harry avait fini par l'oublier. **

« Je pari que Malfoy a peur de la Forêt, » sourit narquoisement James.

« Ouais, parce que les Malfoy ne sont pas aussi fous que les Potter, » fit Scorpius en lui rendant son rictus.

**« Suivez-moi, dit Rusard en les conduisant au-dehors, une lampe à la main. Alors, vous y repenserez à deux fois, maintenant, avant de violer les règlements de l'école ? lança-t-il d'un ton narquois.**

« Non, » dit tout le monde avant de rire. Il était impossible que le Trio ne viole pas à nouveau le règlement de l'école.

**Travailler dur et souffrir, c'est comme ça qu'on apprend le mieux, vous pouvez me croire. C'est dommage que les anciennes punitions n'aient plus cours, En ce temps-là, on vous suspendait au plafond par les poignets pendant quelques jours, j'ai toujours les chaînes dans mon bureau. Je les entretiens soigneusement au cas où on s'en servirait à nouveau. Allez, on y va. **

**Rusard leur fit traverser le parc. Harry se demanda en quoi allait consister leur punition. C'était sans doute quelque chose de redoutable pour que Rusard ait l'air aussi réjoui. La lune brillait, mais les nuages qui la masquaient par moments les plongeaient dans l'obscurité. Plus loin, on apercevait les fenêtres allumées de la cabane de Hagrid. Ils entendirent alors une voix crier: **

**« C'est vous Rusard ? Dépêchez-vous, j'ai hâte de commencer, **

« Regarde, ils seront avec Hagrid... ils devraient être en sécurité, » dit Teddy.

« Peut-être, » concéda Victoire. Mais elle avait toujours l'air en colère qu'il envoient des première année dans la Forêt.

_« Vous avez une retenue avec Hagrid. Ça ne sera pas si mauvais, alors, » dit Sirius._

_« C'est ce que tu crois, » fit sombrement Neville._

**Harry se sentit soudain un peu plus léger. Si leur punition consistait à travailler avec Hagrid, ce serait moins difficile que prévu. Le soulagement avait dû apparaître sur son visage, car Rusard s'empressa de le décevoir. **

**« Vous vous imaginez peut-être que vous allez passer un peu de bon temps avec ce fainéant ? Détrompez-vous, jeunes gens. C'est dans la Forêt interdite que vous allez et ça m'étonnerait que vous soyez encore entiers quand vous en ressortirez. **

_« Votre retenue est dans la Forêt Interdite ! » s'écria Lily. « Est-ce que tout le monde est devenu fou? »_

« Je ne pouvais pas être plus d'accord avec elle, » marmonna Victoire.

**Neville émit un gémissement et Malefoy s'arrêta net. **

**« La forêt ? dit-il d'un ton qui avait perdu sa morgue habituelle.**

« Peureux, » rit James.

« Tous les autres ont peur aussi... papa est seulement le seul à le montrer, » fit Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.

« Le bénéfice d'être un Gryffondor, » dit James avec un sourire narquois.

« Si être un idiot est un bénéfice, alors je suppose que tu as raison, » dit Scorpius.

« Le fait de ne pas montrer ta peur ne fait pas de toi un idiot, » s'indigna James.

« Non, mais ça te fait agir comme un idiot plus souvent... faire des choses stupides qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit ne ferait, » dit Scorpius.

« Tu sais que tu fais beaucoup de choses stupides, toi aussi, » dit Al en foudroyant son ami du regard.

« Et pratiquement aucunes d'entre elles n'ont été faites par choix, » répliqua Scorpius en haussant les épaules.

« Et bien, ça te rend plutôt stupide de suivre Al comme ça, » dit Rose.

« Je suppose que je peux admettre ça, » soupira Scorpius.

**On ne va quand même pas y aller en pleine nuit ! Il y a des tas de bestioles, là-dedans, même des loups-garous d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. **

« Argh, » fit Scorpius. « D'accord, c'était une chose stupide à dire... je doute même que ce soit une pleine lune. »

« Et il n'y a pas de loup-garou à Poudlard en ce moment, » fit Teddy avec un petit rire.

_Tout le monde se tourna vers Remus à ça et il eut un petit rire._

**Harry sentit la main de Neville lui serrer le bras. **

_« Pourquoi as-tu serrer le bras de Harry? Il n'en sait pas plus que toi, » dit Sirius._

_« Il a juste toujours l'air d'être le plus courageux, » répondit Neville en haussant les épaules tandis que Harry rougissait._

« Ouais... c'est plus facile de s'appuyer sur lui, » dit Scorpius.

**« Il fallait penser aux loups-garous avant de faire des bêtises.**

« Bien sûr... parce que nous pensons toujours aux loups-garous quand nous sommes sur le point de faire des bêtises, » se moqua James.

**Hagrid surgit de l'obscurité, Crockdur sur ses talons. Il avait à la main une grande arbalète et un carquois rempli de flèches en bandoulière. **

**« C'est pas trop tôt, dit-il. Ça fait une demi-heure que j'attends. Ça va, Harry, Hermione ? **

**« A votre place, je ne serais pas trop aimable avec eux, dit Rusard avec froideur. Ils sont ici pour être punis. **

**« C'est pour ça que vous êtes en retard ? répliqua Hagrid en regardant Rusard d'un air mauvais. Vous leur avez fait la leçon, hein ? C'est pas dans vos attributions. Vous avez fait votre part, à partir d'ici, c'est moi qui m'en occupe. **

**« Je reviendrai à l'aube, dit Rusard pour récupérer ce qui restera d'eux. **

**Et il retourna vers le château, éclairé par sa lampe qui se balançait dans l'obscurité. **

**Malefoy se tourna vers Hagrid. **

**« Je refuse d'aller dans cette forêt, dit-il. **

**Harry fut enchanté d'entendre le tremblement de sa voix qui trahissait sa panique. **

_« Bébé, » se moqua Sirius._

« Tu l'as dit, Patmol! » fit James.

**« Il faudra bien y aller si tu veux rester à Poudlard, répliqua Hagrid d'un ton féroce. Tu as fait des idioties, il faut payer, maintenant. **

**« Il n'y a que les domestiques qui vont dans la forêt, pas les élèves, protesta Malefoy. Je croyais qu'on allait nous faire copier des lignes, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Si mon père apprenait qu'on m'oblige à... **

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça? » demanda James avec un sourire narquois en direction de Scorpius qui fronçait le front.

« Qu'il est un Serpentard en train d'essayer de se sortir des ennuis en amadouant Hagrid, » répondit Scorpius. Mais il aurait aimé que son père n'essaye pas autant... ça lui donnait l'air d'être faible.

**« C'est comme ça que ça se passe, à Poudlard, coupa Hagrid. Copier des lignes, et puis quoi encore ? A quoi c'est bon ? Ou bien tu fais quelque chose d'utile, ou bien tu es renvoyé. Si tu penses que ton père préfère que tu t'en ailles, tu n'as qu'à retourner au château et préparer ta valise. Allez, vas-y ! **

**Malefoy ne bougea pas. Il lança à Hagrid un regard furieux, puis il baissa les yeux. **

_« Ouais, vas-t-en et fais tes valises, Malfoy. Tout le monde serait plus heureux si tu le faisais, » dit Sirius._

« C'est peut-être vrai, » dit Scorpius. « Il serait allé à Durmstrang et tout aurait été différend pour lui. »

« Mais alors tu aurais été différend aussi... et ça n'aurait pas été bien, » dit Lily

« Je suppose que non, » sourit Scorpius.

**« Très bien, dit Hagrid, et maintenant écoutez-moi bien, tous les quatre, parce que c'est dangereux ce que nous allons faire cette nuit. Je ne veux pas que vous preniez des risques. Suivez-moi par là. **

**Il les amena à la lisière de la forêt, leva sa lampe et montra un étroit sentier qui serpentait parmi les gros arbres noirs. Une petite brise agitait leurs cheveux tandis qu'ils contemplaient la forêt. **

**« Regardez, dit Hagrid, vous voyez cette chose argentée qui brille par terre ? C'est du sang de licorne.**

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait attraper une licorne? » demanda Teddy une fois que tout le monde eut surmonté son choc.

« Je ne sais pas mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ça, » dit Victoire.

_Tout le monde en eut le souffle coupé et Lily formula la question que tout le monde avait dans la tête:_

_« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être suffisamment rapide pour blesser une licorne? »_

**Il y a dans les environs une licorne qui a été gravement blessée par je ne sais quoi. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine. J'en ai trouvé une morte mercredi dernier. On va essayer de retrouver cette malheureuse bestiole. Il faudra peut-être mettre fin à ses souffrances. **

**« Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si le je-ne-sais-quoi qui a blessé la licorne nous trouve avant ? demanda Malefoy sans parvenir à dissimuler la terreur qui altérait sa voix. **

« Une bonne question, » dit Scorpius.

« Ouais... celle-là en était une, » admit James.

**« Tant que tu seras avec moi et Crockdur, rien de ce qui vit dans cette forêt ne pourra te faire de mal, assura Hagrid.**

« Il a en grande partie raison, mais la chose qui a blessé la licorne ne se souciera probablement pas de ça, » dit Teddy.

_« Je ne pense vraiment pas que Voldemort s'en serait soucié si Hagrid était là ou non, » marmonna Harry à ses amis._

« QUOI ! » hurla tout le monde.

« Voldemort est dans la Forêt! » s'exclama Victoire.

« Et papa va le voir! »cria Al, incapable de se contrôler.

Tout le monde eut l'air encore plus choqué à ça... bien sûr que Harry était obligé de le voir pour le savoir.

« James, lit, » ordonna Teddy. C'était mieux s'ils lisaient que rester assis là avec leurs pensées.

**Ne vous écartez pas du chemin. Nous allons tout de suite nous séparer en deux groupes et suivre les traces dans des directions différentes. Il y a du sang partout, elle a dû errer dans tous les sens depuis la nuit dernière. **

« Ils vont se séparer... ils n'auront même pas Hagrid! » s'exclama Victoire.

**« Je veux Crockdur avec moi, dit précipitamment Malefoy en regardant les longues dents du chien. **

**« D'accord, mais je te préviens, c'est un trouillard, dit Hagrid. Alors, Harry, Hermione et moi, on va d'un côté, Drago, Neville et Crockdur de l'autre. **

_« Je n'aime pas ces groupes, » dit Alice. Elle ne pensait pas que Drago était quelqu'un qu'elle voulait avec son fils._

« Argh, » grogna Scorpius... Elle avait probablement raison.

**Si l'un de nous trouve la licorne, il envoie des étincelles vertes, d'accord ? Sortez vos baguettes magiques et entraînez-vous dès maintenant. Voilà, très bien. Et si quelqu'un a des ennuis, il envoie des étincelles rouges pour que les autres viennent à son secours. Allons-y, maintenant, et faites bien attention.**

**La forêt était noire et silencieuse. Un peu plus loin, ils atteignirent une bifurcation. Hagrid, Harry et Hermione prirent le chemin de gauche, Malefoy, Neville et Crockdur celui de droite. **

**Ils avancèrent sans bruit, les yeux rivés au sol. De temps à autre, un rayon de lune traversait les feuillages et faisait briller une tache de sang argenté sur les feuilles mortes. **

**Harry remarqua que Hagrid avait l'air inquiet.**

**« Est-ce qu'un loup-garou pourrait tuer une licorne ? demanda Harry. **

« Non... les loups-garous ne seraient jamais capable d'en attraper une, » dit Teddy.

_« Ils ne sont pas assez rapides, » fit Remus en connaissance de cause._

**« Il ne serait pas assez rapide. Les licornes ne sont pas faciles à attraper, ce sont des créatures qui ont des pouvoirs magiques très puissants. Avant ça, je n'avais jamais entendu dire qu'on puisse blesser une licorne. **

**Ils passèrent devant une souche d'arbre couverte de mousse. Harry entendit un bruit d'eau. Il devait y avoir un ruisseau à proximité. Il y avait toujours des taches de sang de licorne le long du chemin. **

**« Ça va, Hermione ? murmura Hagrid. Ne t'inquiète pas, si elle est gravement blessée, elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin et nous arriverons à... VITE ! CACHEZ-VOUS DERRIÈRE CET ARBRE ! **

« Oh non... qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Lily. Elle avait été assise sur le bord de sa chaise pendant tout ce temps.

« Lily, tu sais que personne n'a été blessé là-bas, » fit gentiment Teddy. « Tout le monde est encore là, maintenant. »

« Je sais... mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, » fit Lily d'un air penaud. « Par ailleurs, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'ont pas pu être blessés. »

« Je suppose, » soupira Teddy.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » cria Lily._

**Hagrid attrapa Harry et Hermione et les souleva de terre pour les cacher derrière un grand chêne, à l'écart du chemin. Il saisit une flèche dans son carquois, l'ajusta sur son arbalète qu'il leva, prêt à tirer. **

**Tous trois tendirent l'oreille. Quelque chose rampait sur des feuilles mortes. On aurait dit le bas d'une cape qui traînait sur le sol. Hagrid scruta le sentier, mais quelques instants plus tard, le bruit s'était évanoui. **

« On dirait qu'il a été effrayé par Hagrid, » fit Rose en soupirant de soulagement.

« Mais pourquoi... bien sûr... Voldemort n'est toujours pas retourné dans son corps, » dit Teddy. « Il n'est pas aussi fort qu'il ne l'était... ou ne le sera dans le futur. »

« Je préférerais quand même si papa n'avait pas à lui faire face, » pleura Lily.

**« J'en étais sûr, murmura-t-il. Il y a dans cette forêt quelque chose qui ne devrait pas y être. **

**« Un loup-garou ? risqua Harry. **

« Harry! » s'exclama Teddy en levant les yeux au ciel.

_« Arrête avec les loups-garous, maintenant, » fit Remus d'une voix faussement blessée._

_« Désolé, » fit Harry en lui souriant d'une air penaud._

**« Ça, ce n'était ni un loup-garou, ni une licorne, dit sombrement Hagrid. Bon, suivez-moi, mais faites bien attention. **

**Ils avancèrent plus lentement, guettant le moindre bruit. **

**Soudain, dans une clairière, un peu plus loin, quelque chose bougea nettement. **

**« Qui est là ? lança Hagrid. Montrez-vous ! Je suis armé ! **

**Dans la clairière apparut alors... était-ce un homme, était-ce un cheval ?**

« Oh et ben... je me demande ce que c'est, » fit Fred d'un ton moqueur.

_« Un centaure, » se détendit Lily._

_« Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les centaures. Ils sont toujours en train de parler des planètes, et tout, » fit Sirius._

« Firenze est décent, cependant, » dit James.

**Jusqu'à la taille, c'était un homme, mais au-dessous, c'était un cheval, couleur noisette, avec une longue queue aux reflets rougeâtres. Harry et Hermione restèrent bouche bée. **

**« Ah, c'est toi, Ronan, dit Hagrid, soulagé. Comment ça va ? **

**Il s'avança et serra la main du centaure. **

**« Salut à toi, Hagrid, répondit Ronan d'une voix grave et triste. Tu t'apprêtais à me tirer dessus ? **

**« On n'est jamais trop prudent, dit Hagrid en tapotant son arbalète. Il y a quelque chose qui se promène dans cette forêt et qui fait du dégât. Au fait, je te présente Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Des élèves de l'école. Ronan est un centaure, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry et d'Hermione. **

« Est-ce que les centaures connaissaient aussi Harry? » demanda Scorpius.

« Je crois, » dit Teddy. « Voldemort n'était pas très clément envers les créatures, donc ils auraient été tout aussi heureux que quiconque qu'il ait disparu. »

**« On avait remarqué, dit Hermione d'une petite voix. **

**« Bonsoir, dit Ronan. Vous êtes des élèves de l'école ? Et vous apprenez beaucoup de choses ? **

**« Un peu, répondit timidement Hermione, **

_« Quoi? Tu ne vas pas jacasser sur toutes les choses que tu as appris? » plaisanta Ron._

_« J'étais un peu préoccupée sur le moment, » répondit durement Hermione._

**« Un peu, c'est déjà pas mal, soupira le centaure. **

**Il leva la tête et regarda le ciel. **

**« On voit bien Mars, ce soir, remarqua-t-il, **

_« Hum... » soupira pensivement Lily. « Si je ne me trompe pas, Mars est la planète qui symbolise la guerre. Ce n'est pas bon. »_

« Très futé de sa part de le remarquer, » dit Teddy.

**« Oui, dit Hagrid en regardant à son tour. Je suis content qu'on soit tombés sur toi, Ronan. Il y a une licorne qui a été blessée. Tu as vu quelque chose ? **

**Ronan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il garda les yeux levés vers le ciel, puis soupira à nouveau. **

**« Les innocents sont toujours les premières victimes, dit-il. Il en a toujours été ainsi, il en sera toujours de même. **

_« Qu'est-ce que qu'il veut dire par, «les premières victimes»? » demanda Lily aux ados du futur. Aucun d'eux ne la regarda dans les yeux._

_« Est-ce qu'une nouvelle guerre est sur le point de se déclencher? » demanda Remus. Toujours aucune réponse, ce que les ados du passé interprétèrent comme un oui._

« Ils avaient raison, » soupira Teddy.

**« Oui, dit Hagrid. Mais est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose, Ronan ? Quelque chose d'inhabituel ? **

**« On voit bien Mars, ce soir, répéta Ronan. Il est beaucoup plus brillant que d'habitude.**

**« Je te demandais si tu avais vu quelque chose plus près d'ici, dit Hagrid avec impatience. Alors ? **

« Pourquoi il prend même la peine de demander?... Il sait qu'il ne lui dira jamais rien de toute façon, » souffla James.

« S'ils avaient vraiment vu la créature... ou Voldemort dans le cas présent, il est possible qu'ils le lui disent, » fit Teddy pensif.

**« Les forêts sont pleines de secrets, déclara Ronan.**

_« Stupides centaures. Ils parlent toujours en énigmes, » fit Sirius, ennuyé._

**Hagrid leva à nouveau son arbalète en entendant un bruit derrière eux, mais c'était un autre centaure aux cheveux noirs qui avait l'air plus sauvage que Ronan. **

**« Salut, Bane, dit Hagrid. Ça va ? Justement, je demandais à Ronan s'il n'avait rien vu d'inhabituel, ces temps derniers. Une licorne a été blessée. Tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet ? **

**L'autre centaure leva la tête vers le ciel.**

**« On voit bien Mars, ce soir, dit-il.**

« Est-ce que c'est tout ce qu'ils peuvent dire? » grogna James.

_« Ça suffit avec ce truc de Mars! » grogna Sirius._

_« Tu sais que la façon la plus rapide d'énerver Sirius, c'est de continuer à te répéter, » rit James. « Une fois, nous n'avons dit que «j'écoute» à Sirius toute la journée. Il est presque devenu fou. »_

James et Fred rirent particulièrement fort ça.

**« On sait, on sait, grommela Hagrid. Bon, écoutez, si vous remarquez quelque chose, tous les deux, dites-le-moi, d'accord ? **

**Il s'éloigna ensuite de la clairière, suivi de Harry et d'Hermione. **

**« Avec les centaures, impossible d'obtenir une réponse claire, dit Hagrid. Ils passent leur temps à regarder les étoiles. Rien ne les intéresse si ça ne se passe pas au moins sur la lune. **

**« Il y en a beaucoup, ici ? demanda Hermione. **

**« Oh, pas mal, oui. Ils restent entre eux, le plus souvent, mais ils viennent me voir de temps en temps. Ils savent beaucoup de choses. L'ennui, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas très bavards. **

**« Vous croyez que c'était un centaure qu'on a entendu, tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry. **

« Allez Harry, tu dois faire mieux que ça, » dit Teddy.

« Il est seulement en première année, » dit Victoire.

« Je sais... mais quand même, » fit Teddy en levant les yeux au ciel.

**« Non, ça ne ressemblait pas à des bruits de sabots. Je suis sûr que c'était ce qui a tué la licorne. Je n'avais jamais entendu ça auparavant. **

_« Je me demande ce que c'était, » songea Remus._

_« Ne dis pas ça, » dit Lily en devenant livide._

_« Pourquoi? »_

_« Parce que si nous savons, ça voudra dire que Harry aurait à y faire face, » répondit-elle et tout le monde eut l'air nerveux._

« Argh... est-ce qu'elle avait besoin de me rappeler ça? » gémit Lily.

**Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans l'épaisse forêt, Harry avait le sentiment désagréable qu'on les observait**

« Je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas ça du tout, » dit Teddy en frissonnant. Il savait à quel point les sens de Harry étaient aiguisés.

**et il n'était pas fâché que Hagrid soit armé. Soudain, Hermione agrippa le bras de Hagrid. **

**« Regardez ! s'écria-t-elle. Des étincelles rouges ! Les autres ont des ennuis. **

« Non... » haleta Lily.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit réel, » dit Teddy en pensant quer le danger devait être plus proche de Harry.

_« Oh non, Neville, » fit Alice._

**« Attendez-moi ici, vous deux, dit Hagrid. Ne vous éloignez pas du sentier. Je viendrai vous rechercher. **

**Ils l'entendirent s'enfoncer dans les sous-bois en échangeant un regard terrifié. **

**« Tu crois qu'ils sont blessés ? murmura Hermione. **

**« Si c'est Malefoy, ça m'est égal, mais s'il est arrivé quelque chose à Neville... C'est à cause de nous qu'il est ici. **

« C'est sympa, » se moqua Scorpius.

« Ça semble juste pour moi, » fit James avec un sourire narquois.

_« C'est sympa de savoir que vous vous en souciez autant, » dit Neville en souriant. Il s'était souvent demandé ce que le Trio pensait de lui, du moins pendant les premières années._

_« Bien sûr que nous nous en soucions, » dit Hermione. « Tu es notre ami. »_

**Les minutes passèrent, interminables. Leur ouïe s'affinait, Harry percevait chaque souffle de vent, chaque craquement de brindille. Que se passait-il ? Où étaient les autres ? Enfin, des bruits de pas sonores annoncèrent le retour de Hagrid. Malefoy, Neville et Crockdur étaient avec lui. Hagrid fulminait. D'après ce que Harry et Hermione comprirent, Malefoy s'était approché sans bruit de Neville et l'avait saisi par-derrière pour lui faire une farce. Neville avait alors paniqué et envoyé les étincelles. **

« Abruti, » fit James et cette fois, Scorpius n'argumenta pas.

_« Stupide idiot, » marmonna Sirius. Même lui savait quand ce n'était le moment de jouer des tours à quelqu'un._

« Et ça en dit beaucoup, » sourit Fred

**« On aura de la chance si on attrape quelque chose, avec tout le raffut que vous avez fait. On va changer les groupes. Neville, tu restes avec moi et Hermione. Toi, Harry, tu vas avec Crockdur et cet imbécile.**

« J'aurais préféré si tante Mione était allée avec lui, » dit Teddy. « Au moins, elle aurait surveillé ses arrières. »

**Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il à Harry, mais toi, au moins, il n'arrivera pas à te faire peur. **

**Harry partit donc en compagnie de Malefoy et de Crockdur. Ils marchèrent pendant plus d'une demi-heure. La forêt était de plus en plus épaisse à mesure qu'ils avançaient et le sentier devint presque impraticable. Harry avait l'impression que les taches de sang étaient plus abondantes.**

« Oh super... ce sont eux qui la trouverait, » gémit Teddy.

**Il en vit sur les racines d'un arbre, comme si la malheureuse créature s'était débattue, folle de douleur. A travers le feuillage d'un vieux chêne, Harry aperçut une clairière. Il fit signe à Malefoy de s'arrêter. Il y avait quelque chose d'un blanc brillant sur le sol. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment. C'était bien la licorne. Elle était morte. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et d'aussi triste. Ses longues jambes minces s'étaient repliées dans sa chute et sa crinière étalée formait une tache gris perle sur les feuilles sombres. **

**Harry s'avançait vers elle lorsqu'un bruissement le figea sur place. Au bord de la clairière, un buisson frémit. Puis une silhouette encapuchonnée sortit de l'ombre et rampa sur le sol, comme une bête traquant un gibier. Harry, Malefoy et Crockdur étaient pétrifiés. La silhouette s'arrêta devant le cadavre de la licorne, pencha la tête sur le flanc déchiré de l'animal et commença à boire son sang. **

Tout le monde tressaillit à ça.

« Beeuurk...! Merlin, c'est dégoutant! » dit Lily, l'air malade.

« Le sang de licorne... » fit Teddy après avoir surmonté son choc.

« C'est supposé te guérir lorsque tu es faible, » haleta Rose heureuse de penser à quelque chose d'autre que ce qui était arrivé à cette pauvre licorne. « Mais c'est aussi supposé être maudit. »

« Comme s'il s'en souciait. » se moqua Teddy.

_« Merlin! » s'exclama James et tous les autres tressaillirent._

_Neville pausa un moment à ça. Il en avait vu beaucoup ces dernières années qui l'avaient changé pour toujours, et pourtant, il pensait encore que c'était la chose la plus effrayante qu'il ait entendu._

**" AAAAAAAAAARGH! "**

**Malefoy laissa échapper un terrible hurlement et prit aussitôt la fuite. La silhouette au capuchon leva la tête et regarda Harry. Du sang de licorne lui coulait sur la poitrine.**

« D'accord, je suis d'accord avec Malfoy sur celle-la... fiche le camp d'ici papa! » hurla James.

**La silhouette se releva d'un bond et se précipita vers lui. Paralysé par la peur, Harry fut incapable de bouger. **

_« Cours chiot, cours! » cria Sirius._

**Une douleur foudroyante lui traversa alors la tête, une douleur comme il n'en avait encore jamais ressenti. C'était comme si sa cicatrice avait soudain pris feu.**

« Sa cicatrice lui fait mal, » fit Lily, l'air inquiète et un peu confuse.

« Voldemort est proche, » fit sombrement Teddy.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, nom de dieu? » s'étrangla Sirius et Lily était si stupéfaite de ce nouveau développement qu'elle ne le réprimanda pas pour ça._

**A moitié aveuglé, il recula en titubant. Au même moment, il entendit des bruits de sabots qui galopaient derrière lui, puis quelque chose lui sauta par-dessus et fonça vers la silhouette. **

**La douleur de Harry était si intense qu'il tomba à genoux. Il dut attendre un bon moment avant qu'elle ne s'atténue. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, la silhouette avait disparu et un centaure se tenait devant lui. Ce n'était ni Ronan, ni Bane. Celui-ci paraissait plus jeune; il avait des cheveux blonds et un corps de couleur claire. **

« On dirait Firenze, » dit James. « Il a sauvé papa! »

« Merci Merlin pour ça, » fit Lily en un murmure.

_« Quel est le problème avec cette cicatrice, Harry? » demanda Remus. Maintenant que Harry semblait hors de danger immédiat, il pensait que ça allait de demander._

_« Tu verras, » fut tout ce que dit Harry. Mais contrairement à toutes les autres fois, Harry ne souriait pas._

« Non... bien sûr que non. Il n'aime vraiment pas ça, » marmonna Teddy.

**« Ça va ? demanda le centaure en aidant Harry à se relever. **

**« Oui, merci. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? **

**Le centaure ne répondit pas. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu surprenant, comme des saphirs délavés. Il observa attentivement Harry et son regard s'attarda sur la cicatrice qui brillait, livide, sur son front. **

**« Tu es le fils Potter, dit le centaure. Il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes auprès de Hagrid. La forêt n'est pas sûre, ces temps-ci, surtout pour toi. Tu sais monter à cheval? Ce sera plus rapide.**

« Il a chevauché un centaure! » s'exclama James. « Bon sang, c'est incroyable! »

_« Pas possible! Les centaures ne laissent jamais personne les chevaucher! » s'exclama Sirius en regardant son filleul avec envie._

**Je m'appelle Firenze, ajouta-t-il en pliant les jambes pour que Harry puisse monter sur son dos. **

**Il y eut alors un autre bruit de galop et Ronan et Bane surgirent des arbres, les flancs palpitants, couverts de sueur. **

**« Firenze ! tonna Bane. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu portes un humain sur ton dos ! Tu n'as donc aucune honte ? Tu te prends pour une mule ? **

**« Vous savez qui est ce garçon ? répliqua Firenze. C'est le fils Potter. Plus vite il aura quitté la forêt, mieux cela vaudra. **

**« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? gronda Bane. Souviens-toi, Firenze, nous avons fait serment de ne pas nous opposer aux décisions du ciel. N'avons-nous pas lu dans le mouvement des planètes ce qui doit arriver ? **

**« Je suis sûr que Firenze a cru bien faire, intervint Ronan de sa voix sombre, **

**« Bien faire ! s'écria Bane avec colère, en frappant le sol de son sabot. Qu'avons-nous à voir là-dedans ? Les centaures se soumettent aux décrets du destin. Nous n'avons pas à nous promener comme des ânes pour aller chercher les humains égarés dans la forêt ! **

« Ça ne me fait pas beaucoup aimer les centaures, » dit James.

« Et tu semblais tellement les aimer avant, » se moqua Fred.

**Sous le coup de la colère, Firenze se mit à ruer et Harry dut se cramponner pour ne pas tomber. **

**« Tu ne vois donc pas cette licorne ? lança-t-il à Bane. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a été tuée ? Les planètes ne t'ont pas dévoilé ce secret ? Je me dresse contre ce qui se cache dans cette forêt, Bane. Même s'il faut pour cela venir en aide à un humain. **

« Et c'est pourquoi j'ai toujours aimé Firenze, » sourit James.

_« Bravo! » applaudit Sirius._

**Firenze partit alors au galop et Harry essaya de s'accrocher de son mieux tandis qu'ils plongeaient dans la forêt, laissant Ronan et Bane derrière eux. **

**Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait.**

**« Pourquoi Bane est-il tellement en colère ? demanda-t-il. C'est à cause de cette chose dont tu m'as sauvé ? **

**Firenze ralentit l'allure et conseilla à Harry de baisser la tête pour ne pas se heurter aux branches basses, mais il ne répondit pas à la question. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin en silence, puis, alors qu'ils traversaient d'épais sous-bois, Firenze s'arrêta soudain. **

« Il devait essayer d'ordonner ses idée, alors, » fit pensivement Teddy.

**« Harry Potter, dit-il, sais-tu à quoi sert le sang des licornes ? **

_« Le sang de licorne peut guérir quelqu'un sur le point de mourir mais tu auras une vie maudite, » dit Lily._

_« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça? » demanda James._

_« Je l'ai lu dans un livre de la Réserve, » répondit Lily en tressaillant._

« Et comment le savais-tu, Rose? » demanda Scorpius.

« J'ai mes sources, » répondit Rose avec un sourire narquois rempli de malice.

**« Non, répondit Harry, surpris par l'étrange question. Dans les potions, nous n'utilisons que leurs cornes et les crins de leur queue. "**

**« Tuer une licorne est une chose monstrueuse, dit Firenze. Pour commettre un tel crime il faut n'avoir rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Le sang de licorne permet de survivre, même si on est sur le point de mourir, mais à un prix terrible. Car il faut tuer un être pur et sans défense pour sauver sa propre vie. Et dès l'instant où les lèvres touchent le sang, ce n'est plus qu'une demi-vie, une vie maudite. **

**Harry observa la tête de Firenze que la lune parsemait de taches argentées.**

**« Qui pourrait être désespéré à ce point ? se demanda Harry à haute voix. Si on doit être maudit à jamais, mieux vaut mourir, non ? **

« Certaines personnes ne seraient pas d'accord avec ça, » dit Scorpius. « Certaines personnes craignent la mort plus que tout autre chose. »

**« Oui, dit Firenze, à moins qu'on ait simplement besoin de survivre suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir boire quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui redonne la force et la puissance, quelque chose qui permette de ne jamais mourir. Harry Potter, sais-tu ce qui est caché dans l'école, en ce moment ? **

_« Putain de... » commença Sirius mais il remarqua le regard noir de Lily._

James ricana à ça.

_« La Pierre. »_

_« Mais personne n'est proche de la mort, » dit Alice, confuse._

_« Non! » s'exclama Remus en écarquillant les yeux._

« Il a comprit, » sourit Teddy. « Naturellement. »

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Lunard? » demanda James._

_« Voldemort, » dit-il en se souvenant de ce qu'ils avaient lut plus tôt dans le livre. Quelque chose à propos de lui disant qu'il était faible mais toujours quelque part._

_« NON ! » s'écrièrent tous ceux du passé en devenant livides._

« Et tout le monde se contente de le croire, » dit Victoire.

« Naturellement, »sourit narquoisement Teddy.

**« La Pierre philosophale ! L'élixir de longue vie, bien sûr ! Mais je ne comprends pas qui... **

**« Ne connais-tu pas quelqu'un qui a passé des années à guetter la moindre occasion de retrouver son pouvoir, qui s'est cramponné à la vie en attendant sa chance ? "**

**Harry eut l'impression qu'une main de fer venait de se refermer sur son cœur. Il se souvenait de ce que Hagrid lui avait dit, lors de leur première rencontre: « Certains disent qu'il est mort. A mon avis, ce sont des calembredaines. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu en lui quelque chose de suffisamment humain pour mourir. » **

**« Vous voulez parler de... de Vol... **

**« Harry ! Harry ! Tu n'es pas blessé ? "**

**Hermione courait vers eux. Hagrid essayait de la suivre en soufflant comme un buffle. **

_« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'étais terrifiée que quelque chose t'ai blessé, » fit doucement Hermione._

_« C'était si mauvais? » demanda Harry._

« Bien sûr... maman est toujours inquiète pour toi oncle Harry, » dit Rose.

_« Quand Malfoy est arrivé en courant vers nous et en parlant d'un monstre buveur de sang... » fit Neville en frissonnant. « Oui, c'était vraiment aussi mal. »_

_« C'était la première fois, après tout, » murmura Hermione à Harry. « Je ne savais pas encore comment gérer ça. »_

_« Tu as appris, maintenant? » demanda Harry, le coin de ses lèvres se contractant légèrement vers le haut._

« Non, » rit tout le monde.

_« Tu pourrais penser que oui, le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu que tu avais des ennuis, mais non, »_

**« Ça va très bien, répondit machinalement Harry. La licorne est morte, Hagrid. Elle est dans la clairière, là-bas. **

**« C'est ici que je te quitte, dit Firenze tandis que Hagrid se précipitait vers la clairière. Tu es en sécurité, à présent. **

**Harry se laissa glisser à terre. **

**« Bonne chance, Harry Potter. Il arrive qu'on se trompe en lisant le destin dans les planètes. Même les centaures. J'espère que c'est le cas aujourd'hui. **

« Oh génial... maintenant je veux vraiment savoir ce que ces stupides planètes ont dit, » souffla James, vexé, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponses.

**Il fit demi-tour et s'en alla dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Harry le regarda s'éloigner en frissonnant. **

**Ron était tombé endormi dans la salle commune en attendant leur retour. Il cria quelque chose à propos de faute de Quidditch lorsque Harry le secoua,**

Rose et Hugo rirent à ça.

**mais il se sentit parfaitement réveille et écouta le récit de ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt. **

**Harry ne tenait pas en place. Toujours tremblant, il faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée.**

**« Rogue veut la Pierre pour la donner à Voldemort … Et Voldemort l'attend dans la forêt... Et pendant tout ce temps-là, nous pensions que Rogue voulait simplement devenir riche... **

**« Arrête de prononcer ce nom ! murmura Ron, effrayé. **

**On aurait dit qu'il avait peur que Voldemort les entende.**

« Combien de temps tu penses que ça lui prendra pour surmonter ça? » demanda Hugo en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Il avait du mal à le dire la première fois qu'ils ont lu les livres, donc je pense que ça prendra du temps, » soupira Rose.

_« Tu dois surmonter ça, il n'y a rien de mal à prononcer son nom, » dit Sirius._

_« Je sais, mais ça n'est pas près d'arriver, en tout cas dans les livres. Je veux dire, je peux le dire maintenant et tout... »_

« Tu vois, » dit Rose.

**Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. **

**« Firenze m'a sauvé, mais il n'aurait pas dû le faire... Bane était furieux... Il disait qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir dans ce que décident les planètes. Elles doivent sûrement montrer que Voldemort est de retour... Et Bane pense que Firenze aurait dû laisser Voldemort me tuer... J'imagine que ça aussi, c'était écrit dans les étoiles. **

**« Arrête de prononcer ce nom ! dit Ron d'une voix sifflante. **

**« Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que Rogue vole la Pierre, poursuivit Harry d'une voix fébrile, et Voldemort pourra en finir avec moi. Comme ça, Bane sera content... **

_« Toujours optimiste, hein Harry? » fit Frank._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, Dumbledore est là. Rien ne t'arrivera tant qu'il sera là, » dit Lily._

« Ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un va se débarrasser de Dumbledore... ou du moins l'éloigner du château, » fit maussadement Al.

**Hermione paraissait terrifiée, mais elle essaya de le rassurer: **

**« Harry, tout le monde dit que Dumbledore est le seul dont Tu-Sais-Qui a jamais eu peur. Avec Dumbledore, il n'osera pas toucher à toi. Et d'ailleurs, qui dit que les centaures ont raison ? Ils parlent comme s'ils disaient la bonne aventure et d'après le professeur McGonagall, c'est une branche très douteuse de la magie. **

« Et le pire sujet de maman, » rit Hugo. « Elle hait vraiment ça. »

« Oui... et même si elle sait que c'est réel, elle hait toujours ça, » dit Rose en riant elle aussi.

**Ils étaient encore là à parler lorsque l'aube se leva. Épuisés, ils montèrent se coucher, la gorge en feu. Mais les surprises de la nuit n'étaient pas terminées. **

**Lorsqu'il défit son lit, Harry découvrit la cape d'invisibilité soigneusement pliée entre les draps. Un mot y était épinglé, sur lequel était écrit:**

**« Au cas où »**

_« C'est la fin du chapitre, » annonça Neville._

« Tiens, » fit James en passant le livre à Hugo.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! J'avais peur de ne pas mettre ce chapitre à temps parce que pendant une semaine ma souris ne marchait plus et je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise pour écrire avec le carré tactile. En plus le weekend dernier, c'était Pâques et mes cousines étaient là, donc pas vraiment le temps d'écrire. J'ai vraiment été vite ces quelques derniers jours.<strong>

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plut! **

**Laissez des reviews et Joyeuses Pâques en retard!^^**


	16. Sous la Trappe

**Chapitre 16! Plus qu'un chapitre et le livre 1 sera terminé! On y est presque! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre parce qu'il était long.**

**Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient.. etc... et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez les petites modification du texte originel ici et là.**

* * *

><p><em>Harry regarda sa montre et fut surprit de voir qu'il était 11h30, »<em> lut Hugo.

« Ah! Nous lisons plus vite qu'eux... il est seulement 9h heures, maintenant, » fit Rose avec suffisance.

« Ils ont eu une fête en plus et ont dût se présenter et tout, » fit remarquer Teddy.

« Si tu le dis, » fit Rose en haussant les épaules.

_« Hé, vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez continuer à lire? Il commence à se faire tard, » dit Harry._

_« Allez, nous avons encore le temps de lire un autre chapitre, » dit Sirius._

_« Ouais mais je suis sûr que vous voudrez aussi tous lire le dernier chapitre si nous lisons celui-là. Et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre, » dit Harry._

_« Je ne veux pas attendre, » bouda Sirius._

_« Je suis d'accord avec lui. Je préférerais savoir ce qui va se passer, » dit Frank._

« Oui oncle Harry, arrête d'essayer de les empêcher d'en apprendre plus sur toi, » fit Rose.

_Tous ceux du passé hochèrent la tête, du même avis et donc Harry dit: « Bien, mais nous pouvons attendre quelques minutes. Quelques personnes de plus devraient bientôt arriver. »_

« Oh super, maman arrive! » applaudit Lily.

« Et tante Luna.. ça devrait être marrant, » ajouta Rose en riant. Elle aimait vraiment son... étrange tante.

_« Oh, plus de personnes arrivent, » fit Sirius avec excitation. « Davantage de jolies filles? »_

_« Idiot, » fit Lily en lui frappant l'arrière de la tête._

_« En fait, la plus belle fille du monde va arriver, » déclara rêveusement Harry._

« Je ne savais pas que papa pensait que tante Luna était aussi belle, » dit Al.

_« Je ne savais pas que tu pensais ça à propos de Luna, » fit Neville d'une voix innocente._

_« Quoi? Non, tu sais que je parle... » commença Harry mais il fut interrompu par un flash de lumière et l'apparition de deux filles._

_« Wow, Ginny, est-ce que tu as sentis ces Nargols? » demanda une fille aux cheveux blonds avec une expression rêveuse._

Tout le monde ricana à ça. Luna et ses créatures...

_« Je pense que c'était juste le portail, Luna, » dit la fille prénommée Ginny, qui avait de flamboyant cheveux roux._

_« Gin, » fit Harry en se levant rapidement pour aller à la rencontre de sa petite amie. « Tu m'as manqué, » ajouta t-il avant de l'embrasser._

Al et James levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que Lily gloussait.

« Ce n'est pas juste, » dit Rose. « Maman et papa doivent faire semblant de ne pas sortir ensemble et eux, ils sont autorisés à s'embrasser. »

« Tu ne m'entends pas me plaindre, » fit Hugo avec un sourire narquois.

_« Aaaawww... » firent toutes les personnes du passé._

_« Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit à propos des Potter et des rousses, » sourit James._

« Que nous allions devoir trouver une fille rousse pour Al, » dit Rose en se tournant vers Scorpius. « Tu vas m'aider, n'est-ce pas? »

« Bien sûr, » dit Scorpius. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le dire devant le regard mutiné que Al leur lançait.

_« De quoi est-ce qu'il parle, Harry? » demanda Ron en détournant ostensiblement la tête pour ne pas voir comment son meilleur ami accueillait sa sœur. Ce n'était pas juste que Harry puisse embrasser Ginny et que lui ne puisse pas embrasser Hermione._

_« Oh, apparemment les hommes Potter tombent toujours amoureux de filles avec des cheveux roux, » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules._

_« Je pari que tu aurais aimé savoir ça plus tôt, hein Gin? » plaisanta Ron. « Tu n'aurais pas eu à t'inquiéter autant du fait que Harry finisse avec toi, vu qu'il n'y avait environ que trois filles rousses à l'école. »_

_« La ferme! » fit Ginny en tirant la langue à son frère. « Alors, est-ce que vous avez fini le premier livre? »_

_« Nan, il nous reste encore deux chapitre, » répondit Harry. _

_« Donc, vous êtes plus lents qu'Hermione ne le pensait, » commenta Ginny._

« Elle avait dût en juger par la façon dont elle lisait, elle, » sourit Teddy.

_« Viens, je veux te présenter à mes parents, » dit Harry en se sentant soudain étourdi. « Maman, papa, j'aimerais vous présenter Ginevra..._

« Wow, je ne l'avais jamais entendu l'appeler par son nom complet, avant, » dit Teddy.

_(Ginny lui lança un regard noir lorsqu'il utilisa son nom complet)_

« Et ça serait pourquoi, » rit Lily.

_Heu... Ginny Weasley. »_

_« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, » roucoula Lily en souriant à combien son fils semblait être amoureux._

_« Weasley, comme la sœur de ton meilleur ami, » rit James. « C'est audacieux. »_

« Et le meilleur... maintenant, tout le monde est une heureuse grande famille! » fit Lily avec excitation. « Même Teddy fait partie de la famille, maintenant qu'il a épousé Victoire! »

« Ça me fait me sentir très spéciale et désirée, » fit sarcastiquement Victoire.

« Oui, n'est-ce pas? » rayonna Teddy.

« Idiot, » fit Victoire en le frappant.

_« Oui, enfin... » Harry rougit._

_« Oh non, est-ce qu'un Joncheruine t'a attrapé, Harry? » demanda Luna._

_« Quoi? » fit Sirius, confus. « Qu'est-ce qu'un Joncheruine. »_

_« Aucune idée, » dit Remus._

_Luna était sur le point de répondre quand Harry dit: « Voici Luna Lovegood, une autre de mes meilleures amies. »_

_Luna rayonna vers lui._

_« Harry, comment savais-tu que d'autres venaient, » demanda Frank vu que tout le monde s'était installé._

« C'était ce que je me demandais, » dit Teddy.

« Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose qu'il y ait autant de personnes intelligentes dans cette pièce. Comme ça la plupart de nos questions peuvent être répondues, » marmonna Rose.

« Ouais, et il y a aussi les idiots dans cette pièce, comme ça, ces imbéciles peuvent aussi avoir des réponses à leurs questions, » dit Teddy en désignant James et Fred qui se contentèrent de sourire.

_« Ils devaient venir avant la fin de la journée, ou bien l'équilibre de cette endroit aurait été brisé, et tout le monde aurait été dispersé à travers le temps, » dit Hermione._

« Ça semble un peu dangereux de croire qu'ils seraient là à temps, » fit Teddy en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et ben, maman avait amené papa, et c'était le seul qui aurait pu causer un problème, donc c'était suffisamment sûr, » fit Rose avec un sourire narquois.

_« Nous pensions que vous auriez fini le premier livre, maintenant, mais de toute évidence, c'était faux. »_

_« C'est vraiment important? » demanda Remus._

_« Et bien, nous n'avons que douze jours pour finir tous les livres, et ils deviennent de plus en plus gros... » expliqua Hermione._

« Est-ce qu'ils finissent à temps? » demanda Rose.

« Avec un jour à perdre, » sourit Teddy pour une raison inconnue de tous.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous y arriverons d'une façon ou d'une autre, » dit Harry._

_« Peut-être devrions nous continuer à lire, alors, » fit Lily._

_« Ça me convient, » dit Harry, en prenant le livre._ **« Sous la trappe, »** _lut-il. »_

« Et maintenant, ils vont sous la trappe, » fit Victoire. « Est-ce qu'ils cherchent le danger? »

« Apparemment, » dit Teddy. « Mais je suis sûr qu'ils ont une bonne... heu.. raison, de faire ça. »

_« Plus nous lisons, plus ces chapitres deviennent pires, » dit Remus._

_« Pourquoi diable iriez vous sous la trappe? C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu! » fit Lily avec colère._

« Je crois que j'aime votre grand-mère... elle a du sens, au moins, » dit Victoire.

**Longtemps encore, Harry se demanderait comment il avait pu faire pour passer ses examens tout en ayant sans cesse la hantise de voir Voldemort surgir dans la salle de classe.**

_« Je ne me suis jamais demandé ça, » dit Harry. « Mais je suppose que oui, maintenant. »_

Tout le monde eut un petit rire à ça.

_« Une assertion auto-réalisatrice, » fit Sirius en essayant de paraître intelligent mais sans y parvenir totalement._

**Pourtant, au fil des jours, il ne faisait aucun doute que Touffu était toujours bien vivant et fidèle au poste. **

**Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, surtout dans la Grande Salle où se déroulaient les épreuves écrites. Les élèves avaient reçu des plumes neuves auxquelles on avait jeté un sort qui empêchait leurs utilisateurs de tricher. **

« Je déteste ces plumes, » dit Fred.

« Tu essayes vraiment de tricher? » demanda Rose, incrédule.

« Non... je ne suis pas sur le point de m'autoriser à être prit, » dit Fred en secouant la tête. « J'aimerais simplement qu'elle ne soient pas là pour que je n'ai pas à autant étudier. »

**Il y eut aussi un examen pratique. Le professeur Flitwick les appela un par un dans sa classe pour voir s'ils arrivaient à faire danser un ananas sur une table. Le professeur McGonagall les regarda transformer une souris en tabatière - elle ajoutait des points si la tabatière était particulièrement belle mais elle en enlevait si on y décelait des moustaches. Ils étaient tous paniqués devant Rogue qui les surveillait de près pendant qu'ils essayaient de fabriquer une potion d'Amnésie. **

« Oh, quelle brillante technique d'enseignement.. est-ce qu'il veut qu'ils échouent? » demanda Rose.

« Peut-être... les Gryffondor, du moins, » répondit Scorpius en haussant les épaules.

**Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas prêter attention aux douleurs qui, par instants, lui transperçaient le front depuis son aventure dans la forêt. Les professeurs ont été légèrement impressionné de voir que M. Potter a réussi à faire aussi bien avec un mal de tête. Il n'arrivait presque plus à dormir. Son vieux cauchemar le réveillait sans cesse, plus effrayant que jamais: aux images habituelles s'ajoutait celle d'une silhouette encapuchonnée, dégoulinante de sang de licorne. **

Tout le monde frissonna à ça.

_Ginny posa sa main sur la cuisse de Harry pour le réconforter._

**Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas tous ces soucis; c'est sans doute pourquoi ils paraissaient moins préoccupés que Harry par le sort de la Pierre. La pensée de Voldemort leur faisait peur mais il n'était pas présent dans leurs rêves et ils étaient si absorbés par leurs révisions qu'ils n'avaient guère le temps de s'inquiéter des manigances de Rogue ou de quiconque d'autre. **

« Ils ne savent pas encore à quel point Voldemort est horrible, » dit Teddy. « Et Harry a au moins quelque indication de ce que ça veut dire. »

_« J'aurais aimé que tu me dises pour tes rêves, Harry, » dit Hermione. « Ça aurait pu aider d'en parler. »_

_Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne parle pas vraiment des trucs comme ça. »_

_« J'avais remarqué, » soupira Hermione._

**Leur dernier examen était celui d'histoire de la magie. Ils durent passer une heure à répondre à des questions concernant de vieux sorciers un peu fous, inventeurs de chaudrons dont le contenu tournait tout seul puis ils furent enfin libres pendant toute une semaine jusqu'aux résultats des examens. **

**Lorsque le fantôme du professeur Binns leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient poser leurs plumes et rouler leurs parchemins, Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser des exclamations de joie avec les autres.**

—**C'était beaucoup plus facile que je ne le pensais, dit Hermione tandis qu'ils rejoignaient les autres dans le parc ensoleillé.**

« Ils n'avaient vraiment rien d'un défi, » dit Rose.

« Donc, nous n'avons à nous inquiéter de rien? » demanda Lily.

« J'en doute, » dit Rose, sachant à quel point son frère et sa cousine étaient brillants.

_« Est-ce que tous les examens ne sont pas plus faciles que tu ne le pensais, Hermione? » taquina Ginny. Hermione se contenta de lui tirer la langue._

_« C'est pas juste, tu ne l'as pas foudroyée du regard, » bouda Sirius._

« Bien sûr que non... personne ne peut empêcher maman de taquiner qui que se soit, » sourit Lily.

_« De quoi est-ce qu'il parle? » demanda Ginny, confuse._

_« Oh, nous avons juste dit que Ron et moi étions les seuls autorisés à taquiner Hermione, » sourit Harry._

_« Oh... Pourquoi? » demanda Ginny, toujours un peu confuse._

_« Et bien, comme vous, » dit Harry en désignant Ginny et Luna, » Ron et Hermione sont arrivés plus tôt que prévu dans l'histoire, donc Hermione n'était pas encore notre amie... »_

_« Oh... donc elle devait vraiment les énerver, » supposa Ginny avec un sourire narquois._

_« Ouais, » fit Harry en reflétant son rictus._

_« Hé! » s'offusqua Hermione._

Tout le monde ricana.

_« Donc, » fit Harry en continuant de sourire, « Hermione fit semblant de ne pas nous aimer. Elle m'a même appelé Potter, ce qui était vraiment bizarre... »_

_« Oui, je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais appelé comme ça auparavant, » rit Hermione._

_« Hermione sait jouer! » s'exclama Ginny._

Tout le monde rit.

_« Tu es exactement comme ton frère, » souffla Hermione._

_« Tu sais que tu m'aimes, » sourit Ginny et elle reçut un regard noir de la fille en face d'elle._

_« En fait, elle était vraiment convaincante, » rayonna Harry à son amie. « Donc, pour faire une grande histoire.. enfin pas si grande que ça, Sirius a dit tellement de choses agaçantes sur Hermione que j'ai interdite à quiconque de la taquiner. »_

_« Et donc, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour moi? » demanda Ginny._

« Absolument rien, » gloussa Lily.

_« Rien. Personne ne peut t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux, » dit Harry et Ginny rayonna._

_« Toujours injuste, » souffla Sirius, vexé._

_« Dommage, » fit Harry en haussant les épaules._

**Je n'aurais même pas eu besoin d'apprendre le Code de conduite des loups-garous de 1637, ni l'ascension d'Elfric l'Insatiable. **

**Hermione aimait bien passer en revue les réponses aux examens,**

« Ce qui est vraiment énervant, » grogna Al.

« C'est pour ça qu'on le fait, » rit Scorpius. Il était hautement compétitif avec les notes et il aimait aller au-delà des choses avec Rose pour voir qui allait le plus vite.

**mais Ron lui dit que cela le rendait malade et ils se contentèrent d'aller s'allonger sous un arbre, au bord du lac. Les jumeaux Weasley chatouillaient les tentacules d'un calmar géant qui se réchauffait entre deux eaux. **

—**Fini les révisions, soupira Ron avec bonheur en s'étirant dans l'herbe. Tu pourrais être plus joyeux, Harry, on a une semaine de tranquillité avant de savoir tout ce qu'on a fait de travers. Pour l'instant, plus la peine de s'inquiéter. **

**Harry se frottait le front.**

—**J'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça signifie, s'écria-t-il soudain avec colère. Ma cicatrice continue à me faire mal. Ça m'était déjà arrivé avant, mais jamais aussi souvent. **

_« Je n'aime pas ça, » dit sombrement James._

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que Voldemort est encore plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'était avant? » demanda Rose.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Teddy, l'air pensif et effrayé par cette idée.

—**Va voir Madame Pomfresh, suggéra Hermione.**

—**Je ne suis pas malade, dit Harry. Je crois plutôt que c'est un avertissement. Il y a un danger qui menace. **

—**Détends-toi, conseilla Ron. Hermione a raison. Il n'y a rien à craindre pour la Pierre tant que Dumbledore est dans les parages. D'ailleurs, on n'a aucune preuve que Rogue ait trouvé le moyen de passer devant Touffu sans se faire dévorer. Il a déjà failli se faire arracher la jambe une fois, il ne va pas recommencer tout de suite. Et le jour où Hagrid laissera tomber Dumbledore, Neville jouera au Quidditch dans l'équipe d'Angleterre.**

_« Et qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire? » demanda Alice en foudroyant Ron du regard qui se tortilla inconfortablement sur son siège._

_« Je pense qu'il veut dire que je ne suis pas doué au Quidditch, ce qui est vrai, » dit Neville en défense de son ami._

« Aaaawww... oncle Ron, Neville est un type bien, » dit James.

« Ouais, je l'aurai laissé souffrir sous son regard noir plus longtemps, » ajouta Fred.

**Harry approuva d'un signe de tête, mais il avait le vague sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Lorsqu'il essaya de l'expliquer à Hermione, celle-ci répondit: **

—**Ce sont les examens qui font ça. La nuit dernière, je me suis réveillée et je me suis mise à relire la moitié de mes notes de métamorphose avant de me souvenir qu'on avait déjà passé l'examen. **

« Bien sûr... je ne pense pas que papa s'inquiète autant pour les examens, » fit Al avec un petit rire.

**Mais Harry était convaincu que son sentiment de malaise n'avait rien à voir avec le travail. **

**Il vit un hibou passer dans le ciel, tenant une lettre dans son bec. Hagrid était le seul à lui envoyer des lettres mais il ne trahirait pas Dumbledore. Jamais il ne révélerait à quiconque comment faire pour neutraliser Touffu. Jamais... Pourtant... **

« Pourtant quoi? » demanda Al. « Est-ce que Hagrid a dit quelque chose? »

« Hagrid ne trahirait jamais consciemment Dumbledore, » fit gravement Teddy.

« Mais il n'est pas impossible qu'on l'escroque à le faire, » ajouta tristement Victoire.

**Harry se leva d'un bond.**

—**Où tu vas ? demanda Ron d'une voix ensommeillée. **

—**Je viens de penser à quelque chose, dit Harry qui était devenu livide. Il faut que nous allions voir Hagrid immédiatement. **

_« Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose? » demanda Sirius._

_« Je crois que tout le monde a manqué quelque chose, » répondit Remus._

—**Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione. **

**Mais Harry se hâtait déjà vers la cabane et les deux autres se précipitèrent pour le rattraper.**

—**Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre, dit Harry, que Hagrid ait toujours rêvé d'élever un dragon et que comme par hasard, il rencontre quelqu'un qui a justement un œuf de dragon dans sa poche ?**

« Oh... c'est logique, » dit Rose. « Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pensé à ça? »

**Vous en connaissez beaucoup, des gens qui se promènent avec des œufs de dragon dans leurs poches, alors que c'est interdit chez les sorciers ? Étrange que celui-là soit précisément tombé sur Hagrid, vous ne trouvez pas ? J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. **

_« Oh non, c'était Voldemort, » dit Remus._

_« Ou Rogue, » dit Sirius._

_« Ou Quirrell, » contra Remus._

_« Ils savent? » demanda Ginny en murmurant à Hermione._

_« Non, mais Remus pense que c'est Quirrell, et Sirius pense que c'est Rogue. Ils ont fait un pari dessus, » soupira Hermione._

—**Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit Ron. **

**Mais Harry ne répondit pas et se hâta en direction de la forêt. **

**Hagrid était assis dans un fauteuil, devant sa cabane. Il avait relevé ses manches et ses bas de pantalon et s'occupait à écosser des petits pois dans un grand bol. **

—**Alors, dit-il, c'est fini, ces examens ? Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? **

—**Non, on est pressés, dit Harry. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Le soir où vous avez gagné Norbert aux cartes, à quoi ressemblait le voyageur qui vous l'a donné ? **

—**Je ne sais pas, répondit Hagrid, il a gardé sa cape avec son capuchon sur la tête. **

« Comment peut-il prendre un oeuf de quelqu'un qui gardait son capuchon sur la tête? » demanda Victoire.

« Parce qu'il était probablement à la Tête du Sanglier, là où ça n'aurait pas semblé étrange, » répondit Teddy en haussant les épaules.

_« À quoi est-ce qu'il pensait? » demanda Lily._

_« Il était probablement à la Tête du Sanglier. Ce n'est pas si rare, là-bas, » dit James._

_« Et comment saurais-tu ça? » demanda Lily avec suspicion._

_« Heu... » fut tout ce que James put dire._

Tout le monde ricana à ça.

**En voyant l'air stupéfait des trois autres, il leva les sourcils.**

—**Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça, dit-il. Il y a des tas de gens un peu bizarres dans ce pub. Peut-être que c'était un marchand de dragons ? **

**Harry se laissa tomber à côté du bol de petits pois.**

—**Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? demanda-t-il. Vous lui avez parlé de Poudlard ? **

—**C'est possible que ce soit venu dans la conversation, dit Hagrid en fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de se rappeler. Ah oui, c'est ça, il m'a demandé ce que je faisais comme travail et je lui ai dit que j'étais garde-chasse ici... Ensuite, il m'a posé des questions sur le genre de créatures dont je m'occupais et là, je lui ai dit que j'aurais bien voulu avoir un dragon... et puis... je ne me souviens plus très bien, il n'arrêtait pas de me payer à boire...**

« Argh... est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir qu'on lui soutirait des informations? » grogna Scorpius.

« Non, » fit froidement James. Tout comme Scorpius, il savait que c'était mal, mais vous n'étiez pas autoriser à vous moquer de Hagrid pour ça. »

**Voyons... Ah, oui, il a dit qu'il avait justement un oeuf de dragon et qu'on pourrait peut-être le jouer aux cartes si ça m'intéressait... Mais il voulait être sûr que je sache m'en occuper... Et je lui ai répondu qu'après Touffu, je n'aurais pas de mal à m'occuper d'un dragon... **

_« Et c'est que je voulais dire à propos de faire boire Hagrid, » dit tristement Sirius._

—**Et il... il s'est intéressé à Touffu ? demanda Harry, en essayant de garder son calme.**

—**On ne rencontre pas beaucoup de chiens à trois têtes dans la région, alors, je lui en ai un peu parlé, je lui ai dit que Touffu était doux comme un mouton quand on savait s'y prendre. Il suffit de lui jouer un air de musique et il s'endort. **

« Oh génial.. donc, non seulement il l'a révélé à cet étranger qui était soit Quirrell soit Voldemort, mais il leur a dit aussi, » soupira Victoire.

**Hagrid parut soudain horrifié. **

—**Je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire ça ! s'écria-t-il. Oubliez-le ! Hé ! Où allez-vous ? **

**Harry, Ron et Hermione ne s'arrêtèrent de courir que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans le hall d'entrée du château, qui paraissait sombre et glacé quand on venait du parc.**

—**Cette fois, il faut aller voir Dumbledore, dit Harry. Ce voyageur avec son capuchon, c'était soit Rogue, soit Voldemort. Il a dû le faire boire et Hagrid lui a révélé le moyen de passer devant Touffu. J'espère au moins que Dumbledore va nous croire. Firenze nous aidera peut-être si Bane ne l'en empêche pas. Où est le bureau de Dumbledore?**

« Si c'est le même que McGonagall, alors c'est derrière... » commença à dire James avec suffisance.

« Nous savons tous où il est, » le coupa Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Vraiment? Et qu'as-tu fais, je te prie, pour être envoyée là-bas? » demanda James avec un sourire narquois.

« On m'a dit où c'était avant que j'y aille, » dit Rose en levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. « Je sais peut-être où c'est, mais contrairement à toi, je ne l'ai jamais vu. »

**Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, comme s'ils espéraient voir un écriteau qui leur indiquerait la bonne direction. On ne leur avait jamais dit où habitait Dumbledore et ils ne connaissaient personne qui ait jamais été envoyé dans son bureau. **

« Demande à papa, » dit Fred. « Je suis sûr qu'il été là-bas plus d'une fois, maintenant. »

—**On n'a qu'à... commença Harry mais une voix résonna soudain dans le hall.**

**C'était le professeur McGonagall qui traversait le hall avec une énorme pile de livres dans les bras. **

—**On veut voir le professeur Dumbledore, dit courageusement Hermione. **

_« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'être aussi brutal avec McGonagall, » dit James._

« Non, ça ne l'est pas, » fit James en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais je ne vois pas de quelle autre façon ils pourraient traiter avec elle en ce moment. »

—**Voir le professeur Dumbledore ? répéta le professeur McGonagall, comme si elle trouvait l'idée particulièrement saugrenue. Et pourquoi donc ? **

—**C'est... c'est un secret, répondit Harry, la gorge sèche,**

« Et ça, c'était définitivement la mauvaise chose à dire, » fit James en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Sa réponse n'était pas très habile, pensa-t-il en voyant le professeur McGonagall froncer le nez.**

_« Définitivement une erreur. McGonagall déteste les secrets, » dit James._

—**Le professeur Dumbledore est parti il y a dix minutes, répondit-elle froidement. Il a reçu un hibou urgent du ministère de la Magie et il s'est immédiatement envolé pour Londres. **

_« Il est parti? » fit James. « Je pari que ce hibou était un faux. Ce qui veut dire que quiconque est après la Pierre ira la chercher ce soir. »_

« Et oncle Harry aura l'impression qu'il devrait aller à leur poursuite, » dit Victoire en levant les yeux au ciel.

—**Il est parti ? dit Harry d'une voix fébrile. **

—**Le professeur Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, Potter, il est très demandé. **

—**Mais c'est très important, ce que j'ai à lui dire !**

—**Vous avez quelque chose de plus important à lui dire que le ministre de la Magie, Potter ? **

« Toujours, » rit Teddy.

« Mais ce que dit Kingsley est généralement important, » dit Rose.

« Oui, mais Harry est «Harry Potter», et ça surpasse tout le monde... Par ailleurs, le Ministre à l'époque... disons juste que c'était un idiot, » dit Teddy.

« Je sais, » fit Rose, d'accord avec lui: elle en avait entendu suffisamment sur Fudge pour savoir ça.

_« Oui, en fait oui, » dit Sirius._

—**Écoutez, reprit Harry en renonçant à toute prudence. Il s'agit de la Pierre philosophale. **

**La pile de livres que le professeur McGonagall avait dans les bras s'effondra sur le sol, mais elle ne se baissa pas pour les ramasser. **

« Ça l'a complètement choquée, » rit James. « Je ne crois pas que nous ayons réussi ça. »

« Ouais, mais c'est dur de la choquer après qu'elle ait vécu à travers deux générations de fauteurs de troubles, » souffla Fred, vexé.

—**Comment savez-vous ?... balbutia-t-elle.**

—**Professeur, je crois, ou plutôt, je sais, que Ro... que quelqu'un va essayer de voler la Pierre. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je parle au professeur Dumbledore. **

**Elle parut à la fois stupéfaite et méfiante.**

—**Le professeur Dumbledore sera de retour demain, dit-elle enfin. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour connaître l'existence de la Pierre, mais soyez rassuré, personne ne peut la dérober, elle est trop bien protégée. **

_« Hmph! » se moqua Hermione. « C'est ce que vous croyez. »_

_« Ouais, trois première années passeront au travers de vos parfaites protections, » fit Ginny en riant avec sa meilleure amie._

« Ça rend les protections un peu faibles, » dit Teddy en fronçant les sourcils.

« N'oublies pas que le Trio est brillant... surtout lorsqu'ils travaillent ensembles, » sourit Victoire.

—**Mais, professeur...**

—**Potter, je sais ce que je dis, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. **

**Puis elle se pencha pour ramasser ses livres. **

—**Je suggère que vous retourniez tous les trois dehors pour profiter du soleil. **

**Mais ils restèrent là. **

—**C'est cette nuit que ça va se passer, dit Harry lorsqu'ils furent certains que le professeur McGonagall était trop loin pour les entendre. Rogue va essayer d'ouvrir la trappe, il a tout ce qu'il faut pour y arriver et il s'est arrangé pour éloigner Dumbledore. C'est lui qui a envoyé cette lettre. Ils vont être étonnés, au ministère de la Magie, en voyant débarquer Dumbledore. **

« On dirait qu'il gagnera au moins ce pari, » dit James.

**A ce moment, Hermione étouffa un cri. Ron et Harry firent volte-face. Rogue se tenait derrière eux. **

—**Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix douce.**

**Ils le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.**

—**Vous ne devriez pas rester à l'intérieur avec un beau temps pareil, dit-il, et il eut un étrange sourire qui ressemblait à un rictus. **

« Lugubre, » fit Teddy avec un frisson.

—**Nous étions... commença Harry sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire.**

—**Vous devriez faire attention, dit Rogue. A vous voir comme ça, tous les trois, on dirait que vous préparez un mauvais coup. Et Gryffondor ne peut pas se permettre de perdre encore des points, n'est-ce pas ? **

**Harry devint écarlate. Ils se tournèrent vers la porte, mais Rogue les arrêta.**

—**Je vous préviens, Potter, dit-il. Si vous recommencez à vous promener la nuit dans les couloirs, je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous soyez renvoyé du collège. Bonne journée. **

« Comme s'ils avaient besoin de davantage de raisons de croire que Rogue manigançait quelque chose, » se moqua Rose.

« C'était sa façon d'essayer de les garder en sécurité, » fit pensivement Scorpius. « D'essayer de l'empêcher d'errer dans le château. »

« Ouais, mais je pense que ça a dut avoir l'effet opposé sur papa, cette fois, » fit Al avec un sourire narquois.

**Et il s'en alla en direction de la salle des professeurs.**

—**Voilà ce qu'on va faire, dit Harry aux deux autres lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans le parc. L'un de nous surveillera Rogue. Il faut l'attendre à la sortie de la salle des profs et le suivre. Hermione, c'est toi qui devrais t'en charger. **

—**Pourquoi moi ? **

« Est-ce qu'elle a vraiment besoin de demander ça? » demanda Teddy avec un rictus.

_« Est-ce que ce n'est pas évident? Tu peux faire semblant d'attendre un de tes autres professeurs pour voir comment s'est déroulé ton examen, » dit Sirius._

« Tu vois... même Sirius a comprit, » dit Teddy.

_« Laisse-la tranquille, » dit Ron en lui lançant un regard noir qui fit rire Harry et Hermione. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? »_

_« Oh, c'est juste... » fit Hermione, toujours en train de rire. « Oh Harry, lit la ligne d'après. »_

—**C'est évident, dit Ron. Tu peux faire semblant d'attendre Flitwick.**

Tout le monde rit à ça... c'était presque mot pour mot ce qu'avait dit Sirius.

**Oh, professeur, ajouta-t-il en prenant une voix haut perchée, je suis terriblement inquiète, j'ai peur d'avoir mal répondu à la question 14 b... **

_Tout le monde était à présent en train de rire._

—**Ça suffit, coupa Hermione.**

**Elle accepta cependant d'assurer la surveillance de Rogue. **

—**Et nous, on ferait bien de se poster devant le couloir du deuxième étage, dit Harry à Ron. Allez, viens. **

« Comme si ça marchera maintenant que vous avez dit à McGonagall ce que vous pensiez qui allait se passer, » se moqua Teddy.

**Mais cette partie du plan ne fonctionna pas. A peine avaient-ils atteint la porte qui séparait Touffu du reste de l'école que le professeur McGonagall apparut à nouveau, et cette fois, elle perdit son calme. **

—**Vous êtes plus difficiles à éviter qu'un mauvais sort ! tonna-t-elle. J'en ai assez de vos balivernes ! Si jamais j'apprends que vous êtes revenus dans ces parages, j'enlève cinquante points de plus à Gryffondor ! Parfaitement, Weasley ! Même si c'est ma propre maison ! **

**Harry et Ron retournèrent dans la salle commune. Quelques instants plus tard, le portrait de la grosse dame pivota et Hermione entra à son tour. **

—**Je suis désolée, Harry, gémit-elle. Rogue est sorti de la salle des profs et m'a demandé ce que je faisais là. Je lui ai dit que j'attendais Flitwick**

« Donc, on dirait qu'elle a suivit le conseil de papa pour celle-la, » rit Hugo.

**et il est allé le chercher. Quand j'ai pu repartir, je ne savais plus où était Rogue. **

—**Bon, alors, c'est fini, dit Harry.**

**Les deux autres le regardèrent avec inquiétude. Il était pâle et ses yeux flamboyaient. **

—**Ce soir, dit-il, je vais essayer d'aller chercher la Pierre avant lui.**

« Seul oncle Harry parviendrait à cette conclusion, » fit Victoire en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Au moins, il a d'abord essayé d'autres moyens, » fit remarquer Lily.

« C'est vrai, » admit Victoire. « Il a essayé d'obtenir de l'aide, cette fois. »

« Et parce qu'ils l'ont si gentiment laisser tomber... il n'est pas prêt d'essayer à nouveau ça, » sourit Teddy.

_« Non Harry, tu ne peux pas, » fit Lily en implorant son fils._

_« C'est le passé, maman, je l'ai déjà fait, » soupira Harry._

—**Tu es fou ! s'exclama Ron. **

—**Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! dit Hermione. Après ce que McGonagall et Rogue ont dit ? Tu vas te faire renvoyer ! **

—**Et alors ? explosa Harry. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Si Rogue parvient à s'emparer de la Pierre, Voldemort va revenir ! Vous n'avez jamais entendu dire comment c'était quand il a voulu prendre le pouvoir ? S'il y arrive, on ne pourra plus se faire renvoyer tout simplement parce que Poudlard n'existera même plus ! Il va le détruire, ou le transformer en école de magie noire !**

_« Ou les deux, » marmonna sombrement Ginny._

Tout le monde tressaillit tandis qu'ils pensaient à la dernière année de la guerre quand Voldemort s'était emparé de l'école, et à quel point, d'après les rumeurs, les choses allaient mal.

**Perdre des points n'a plus aucune importance. Tu crois qu'il vous laissera tranquilles, vous et vos familles si Gryffondor gagne la coupe ? Si je me fais prendre avant d'avoir réussi à atteindre la Pierre, je n'aurai plus qu'à retourner chez les Dursley et y attendre que Voldemort vienne me chercher. Ça ne fera que retarder un peu le moment de ma mort, parce que moi, je ne me mettrai jamais du côté des forces obscures !**

« Il a tout à fait raison à propos de celle-là, » dit Teddy.

**Cette nuit, je passe par cette trappe et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher ! C'est Voldemort qui a tué mes parents, il ne faut pas l'oublier!**

_« Et-ce que tu pensais vraiment que nous te laisserions descendre là-bas tout seul? » demanda Hermione._

« Oh... il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils viendraient avec lui? » fit Al, choqué.

« Je suppose que non... c'est leur première aventure après tout... Je suppose qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé à quel point il était important pour eux.. » dit Rose, même si c'était étrange pour elle de penser à une époque où ils ne se faisait pas juste complètement confiance.

_« Je n'étais pas habitué aux personnes s'inquiétant pour moi. Par ailleurs, cela va au-delà de l'appel de l'amitié de demander à quelqu'un de risquer sa vie pour vous, » dit Harry._

_« Tu étais la première personne (à part mes parents) à s'être jamais soucié de moi... la première personne dont je me suis souciée. Toi et Ron. Bien sûr que nous allions descendre là-bas avec toi, » dit Hermione en souriant à son ami._

_« En plus, tu sais que tu en serais jamais allé nulle part sans Hermione pour surveiller tes fesses, » dit Ron._

« Wow, Hugo... je ne peux pas croire que tu viennes tout juste de jurer, » plaisanta Rose.

« C'était dans le livre, » dit Hugo en haussant les épaules. « Je ne vais pas sauter ça si c'est dans le livre. »

_« Ron! » s'exclama Hermione._

_« Hermione, tu surveilles les fesses de Harry, » rit Ginny tandis que tout le Trio rougissait._

« Beurk... maman, ne dit pas ça, » dit Lily en faisant la grimace.

_« Tu sais que j'avais besoin de toi aussi, » dit Harry à Ron ce qui le fit aussitôt rougir. (Et fit rayonner Hermione. Ron avait vraiment besoin d'entendre à quel point il était important)_

« Est-ce que papa était vraiment aussi peu sûr de lui à cette époque? » demanda Hugo en fronçant le front.

« On dirait, » soupira Rose.

_« Ce n'est pas bon, » dit Lily._

_« Et bien au moins nous savons que Harry ne va pas là-dedans tout seul, » dit James._

_« Oui, » fit Lily en souriant aux deux. « Merci. »_

—**Tu as raison, Harry, dit Hermione d'une petite voix. **

—**Je me servirai de la cape d'invisibilité, dit Harry. C'est une chance que je l'aie récupérée. **

« Une chance... c'est ça, » marmonna Teddy en plissant les yeux.

—**Et tu crois qu'elle est assez grande pour nous couvrir tous les trois ? demanda Ron.**

« Naturellement, c'est papa qui offrirait son aide en premier, » rayonna Hugo.

—**Tous... tous les trois ?**

—**Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va te laisser y aller tout seul ? **

« Au moins, elle était suffisamment sympa pour ne pas exclure Ron dans son excursion, » sourit Teddy.

—**Bien sûr que non, dit sèchement Hermione. Comment veux-tu parvenir jusqu'à la Pierre sans notre aide ? Je ferais bien d'aller voir un peu dans mes bouquins. J'y trouverai sûrement des choses utiles... **

—**Mais si on se fait prendre, vous aussi, vous serez renvoyés, fit remarquer Harry.**

—**Je pourrai peut-être m'arranger, répondit Hermione. Flitwick m'a dit en secret que j'avais cent douze pour cent de bonnes réponses à son examen. **

« Wow... c'est... c'est vraiment bien, » fit Victoire. « J'avais cent neuf. »

« J'avais seulement cent sept, » dit Rose en faisant la moue.

« Ils avaient un professeur différend, vous savez, » fit remarquer Teddy.

« J'ai le sentiment que maman aurait obtenu un meilleur score de toute façon, » sourit Hugo.

_« Cent douze, » fit Lily, ébahie. « J'ai eu seulement cent dix pour cent. »_

_« Seulement, elle dit, » fit Sirius en secouant la tête, et Lily en frappa sur le bras._

**Après dîner, ils s'assirent tous les trois à l'écart dans la salle commune. Personne ne les dérangea puisque les autres Gryffondor refusaient toujours d'adresser la parole à Harry. Pour une fois, celui-ci en était plutôt soulagé.**

« Ils sont toujours en train de l'ignorer! » s'indigna Lily. « Abrutis. »

_« Tu es une énigme, Harry, » fit Luna._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » demanda Harry._

_« Tu veux que tout le monde t'apprécie et soit ton ami, et pourtant tu ne veux que personne soit proche de toi, » dit Luna avant de retourner fixer le coin de la pièce qu'elle avait regardé depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici._

« J'adore tante Luna, » rit Al.

_« D'accord dans ce cas, » fit Harry, perplexe avant de décider que le mieux à faire était de continuer à lire._

**Hermione parcourait ses cahiers de cours, espérant y dénicher le moyen de neutraliser les sortilèges qu'ils devraient affronter. Harry et Ron ne disaient pas grand-chose. Tous deux pensaient à ce qui les attendait. **

**Peu à peu, la salle se vida à mesure que les élèves allaient se coucher. Lorsque le dernier fut parti, Harry monta dans le dortoir pour aller chercher la cape d'invisibilité. En même temps, il glissa dans sa poche la flûte que Hagrid lui avait offerte à Noël. Il comptait l'utiliser pour endormir Touffu. C'était mieux que d'avoir à chanter quelque chose. **

—**On ferait mieux de mettre la cape dès maintenant et s'assurer qu'elle nous couvre tous les trois, dit-il quand il fut redescendu. Si Rusard repère un de nos pieds se promenant tout seul...**

« Et bien au moins papa sait ça, » dit Al. « C'est l'une des choses essentielle pour posséder la cape. »

—**Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? dit alors une voix à l'autre bout de la salle. **

**Neville apparut derrière un fauteuil en tenant contre lui son crapaud qui s'était à nouveau évadé. **

« Oh non, » fit Lily.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont l'emmener avec eux? » demanda Fred.

« Non, » dit gravement Teddy. « Et je ne crois pas qu'il va simplement se dérober et les laisser partir. »

« Oh non, » répéta Lily

_« Oh non, » fit Alice._

—**Rien, rien, dit Harry qui s'empressa de cacher la cape derrière son dos.**

—**Vous allez encore vous balader ? dit Neville en fixant leur visage coupables. **

_« Vous n'étiez pas de très bons menteurs, » dit Neville._

_« Du moins pas encore, » dit Ron._

_« Ouais, vous vous êtes améliorés avec le temps, » admit Neville._

« Et bien la pratique rend parfait après tout, » fit Fred avec un sourire narquois.

« Ouais. Tout de suite, papa et tante Hermione sont encore innocents, » sourit James. « Seul oncle Ron a de la pratique pour mentir et il est toujours affreux à ça. »

—**Non, non, non, dit Hermione. Pas du tout. Va donc te coucher. **

_« Tu n'es vraiment pas douée quand tu es sur le vif, » plaisanta Ron._

_« Je sais... les plans je peux faire avec, mais dans l'impulsion du moment... » soupira Hermione._

_« Tu n'étais pas supposée être d'accord avec moi, » lui murmura Ron à l'oreille._

« Aaaawww... dommage papa, tu n'obtiens pas ce que tu veux cette fois, » rit Rose.

_« Tu étais supposée t'énerver. J'aime quand tu t'énerves. »_

_« J'essayerais de me souvenir de ça. »_

« Pas la peine, » gémit Hugo.

**Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre du temps. A cette heure-ci, Rogue était peut-être en train d'endormir Touffu. **

—**Si vous sortez, vous allez vous faire prendre, dit Neville, et Gryffondor aura encore plus d'ennuis. **

—**Tu ne comprends pas, dit Harry. C'est très important. **

**Mais Neville avait l'air décidé à tenir bon.**

« Dites-lui simplement la vérité et il vous laissera passer, » dit Lily.

—**Je ne vous laisserai pas partir, dit-il en allant se poster devant le trou qui servait d'entrée. Je... je suis prêt à me battre ! **

_« Oh, Neville... » soupira Alice._

_« Serais-tu venu si nous avions expliqué? » demanda Ron._

_« Je ne sais pas. Je détesterais vous pensez en danger, mais... ça avait l'air vraiment mauvais, » dit pensivement Neville._

_« Tu aurais aidé, tu sais, » dit Hermione._

« Dans ce cas je pense que ça inclura quelque plante dangereuse, » marmonna Teddy.

—**Neville ! s'exclama Ron, laisse-nous passer, ne fais pas l'idiot. **

—**Ne me traite pas d'idiot ! répliqua Neville. Vous avez suffisamment fait de choses interdites ! D'ailleurs c'est toi-même qui m'as dit que je devais me défendre. **

« Papa ne parlait pas de lui, » rit Hugo.

« Oui, mais je ne crois pas qu'il parlait de lui, » rit Sirius

**Et il lâcha son crapaud qui disparut sous un meuble. **

—**Essaye de me frapper, dit-il en levant les poings. **

« Oh, vous ne pouvez pas frapper oncle Neville, » gémit Lily.

« Je ne pense pas que c'est de frapper dont tu doives t'inquiéter, » dit Teddy.

« Oh, vous ne pouvez pas jeter un sort à oncle Neville, » gémit à nouveau Lily.

—**Pas contre nous ! lança Ron. **

—**Fais quelque chose, dit Harry en s'adressant à Hermione. **

« Oh mon dieu... ça va mal finir, » soupira Lily.

« Maman ne lui fera pas de mal... juste faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas capable de les arrêter, » la tranquillisa Rose.

_« Pourquoi t'es-tu tourné vers elle? » demanda James._

_« Et bien je n'allais pas frapper Neville ou quoique ce soit, et je savais vraiment pas quoi faire d'autre, » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules._

_« Par ailleurs, Harry se tourne toujours vers elle quand il ne sais pas quoi faire, » plaisanta Ginny._

« Naturellement, » rit Rose avec tout le monde.

**Elle s'avança alors vers Neville et brandit sa baguette magique. **

_« Tu lui a jeté un sort! » fit Alice en foudroyant Hermione du regard._

_« Je suis désolée, » dit-elle en baissant la tête._

_« Maman, elle était obligée, » la défendit Neville. « D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas si mauvais. »_

« Bien, » soupira Lily.

—**Désolée, Neville, dit-elle, mais il le faut. _Petrificus Totalus !_ **

« Bien choisi maman.. celui-là marchera parfaitement, » approuva Rose.

**Aussitôt, les bras de Neville se collèrent le long de ses flancs, ses jambes se joignirent, son corps devint rigide, il vacilla un instant, puis tomba en avant et resta immobile à plat ventre, raide comme une planche. **

**Hermione s'empressa de le retourner sur le dos. La mâchoire de Neville était collée, il ne pouvait plus parler. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient en jetant des regards horrifiés.**

—**Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? murmura Harry. **

—**C'est le maléfice du Saucisson, dit Hermione d'une voix navrée. C'est comme s'il était ligoté et bâillonné. Je suis vraiment désolée, Neville... **

—**Il le fallait, on n'a pas le temps de t'expliquer, dit Harry.**

—**Tu comprendras plus tard, ajouta Ron.**

**Ils s'enveloppèrent alors dans la cape et sortirent de la salle commune. Être obligés de laisser Neville dans cet état ne leur semblait pas un très bon présage. Ils avaient les nerfs à vif et croyaient voir dans chaque ombre la silhouette de Rusard et entendre dans le moindre souffle de vent l'arrivée de Peeves. **

**Parvenus devant le premier escalier, ils aperçurent Miss Teigne tapie en haut des marches. **

—**Si on lui donnait un coup de pied, pour une fois ? murmura Ron à l'oreille de Harry. **

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, oncle Ron! » fit Lily avec colère (elle adorait les chats). « En plus, vous n'avez pas besoin de l'attention que ça attirerait sur vous. »

**Mais celui-ci refusa d'un signe de tête et ils montèrent l'escalier en la contournant soigneusement. La chatte tourna vers eux ses yeux brillants comme des lampes, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. **

**Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Ils virent alors Peeves qui faisait des plis dans le tapis pour faire trébucher les gens. **

_« Oh, formidable... exactement ce dont vous aviez besoin: davantage de distraction, » fit Frank._

—**Qui est là ? dit-il soudain, ses petits yeux noirs rétrécis. Je sais que vous êtes là, même si je ne peux pas vous voir. Qui êtes-vous ? Gnomes, fantômes ou sales mômes ? **

**Il s'éleva dans les airs et les observa. **

—**Je devrais appeler Rusard si quelque chose d'invisible rôde aux alentours.**

**Harry eut soudain une idée. **

—**Peeves, dit-il d'une voix rauque, le Baron Sanglant a ses raisons d'être invisible. **

« Oui! » crièrent Al et Teddy.

« Brillant! » firent James, Fred et Hugo.

« Très impressionnant, » sourit Scorpius.

_« C'était... » dit Sirius._

_« Vraiment... » fit James._

_« Brillant! » s'exclamèrent-ils ensembles_

**Peeves fut tellement abasourdi qu'il faillit tomber. Il se rattrapa à temps et resta suspendu à trente centimètres de l'escalier. **

—**Je suis désolé, votre sanglante excellence, Monsieur le Baron, dit-il d'une voix onctueuse. J'ai commis une erreur, une regrettable erreur, je ne vous avais pas vu. Bien sûr, puisque vous êtes invisible. Je vous demande de pardonner sa plaisanterie à ce vieux Peeves, Monsieur le Baron. **

« Il a vraiment peur du Baron Sanglant, » dit James. « Mais je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi... ok, il est plutôt sinistre avec tout ce sang et tout mais, ce n'est pas à ce point. »

—**J'ai des affaires à mener ici, dit Harry de sa voix rauque. Ne reviens plus dans les parages cette nuit. **

—**Oh mais bien sûr, Monsieur le Baron, bien entendu, dit Peeves en remontant dans les airs. J'espère que vos affaires se passeront bien, Monsieur le Baron. Je ne vous dérangerai plus. **

**Et il fila ailleurs.**

—**Formidable, Harry ! murmura Ron. **

**Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'étaient avancés dans le couloir et virent que la porte était entrebâillée. **

—**Et voilà, dit Harry à voix basse, Rogue a déjà réussi à passer devant Touffu. **

« Ne relâche pas ta garde, papa, » soupira Lily, inquiète. « Je suis soulagée que nous sachions que rien de mal ne leur soit arrivé... je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter lire si je ne savais pas. »

**La porte ouverte semblait leur faire redouter ce qui les attendait. Sous la cape, Harry se tourna vers les deux autres. **

—**Si vous préférez ne pas aller plus loin, je ne vous en voudrai pas, dit-il. Vous pouvez garder la cape, je n'en aurai plus besoin, maintenant. **

_« Harry, nous sommes avec toi, quelque soit le prix, » dit Hermione._

_« Ouais, » fit doucement Ron sans regarder Harry. Il se rappelait le moment où il avait tourné le dos à ses deux meilleurs amis,_

« Quoi! » cria tout le monde.

« Quand papa a-t-il jamais fait ça? » demanda Rose.

« Je ne peux pas le croire! » fit Hugo.

« C'est probablement arrivé... mais vous savez que tout a dût rentrer dans l'ordre à la fin, » dit Teddy, prit par surprise lui aussi.

_juste un instant qui aurait pu tout lui coûter._

« Ça a l'air vraiment mauvais. » murmura Rose.

« Pire est la chose qu'il ait faite, le meilleur doit être la chose qui l'a arrangée, » dit Al (d'une façon qui lui rappela comment Teddy lui avait expliqué la situation de Rogue, même s'il savait que c'était pire pour Rose et Hugo). Oncle Ron est très impétueux quand il est en colère... mais il est réticent à arranger les choses. »

« C'est vrai, » sourit Rose.

_« Je sais, » sourit Harry._

—**Ne dis pas de bêtises, répliqua Ron.**

—**Bien sûr qu'on vient avec toi, dit Hermione. **

**Harry poussa la porte. Des grognements retentirent aussitôt. Les trois museaux du chien reniflaient frénétiquement dans leur direction, bien qu'il fût incapable de les voir. **

—**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a par terre ? demanda Hermione. **

—**Ça ressemble à une harpe, dit Ron. C'est sans doute Rogue qui l'a laissée là. **

—**Le chien doit se réveiller dès qu'on arrête de jouer, dit Harry. Bon, allons-y. **

**Il porta la flûte à ses lèvres et se mit à jouer. Ce n'était pas vraiment une mélodie, mais dès la première note, les paupières du monstre devinrent lourdes, il arrêta de grogner, ses jambes faiblirent, il trébucha puis s'effondra sur le sol, profondément endormi. **

« C'est une bonne ruse... il a de la chance que ce ne soit pas obligé d'être de la vraie musique, » dit Victoire.

—**Continue à jouer, dit Ron tandis qu'ils se débarrassaient de la cape et s'avançaient silencieusement vers la trappe. **

**Lorsqu'ils approchèrent des trois têtes du chien, ils sentirent son souffle brûlant et fétide.**

—**On devrait arriver à soulever la trappe, dit Ron. Tu veux passer la première, Hermione ? **

« Il est toujours si prévenant, » rit Fred.

_« Aww... si chevaleresque, » plaisanta Sirius._

—**Non, je n'y tiens pas.**

_« Quels courageux Gryffondors, nous avons là, » dit Sirius._

« Ils sont en train de sauter dans une foutue trappe et ils ne savent pas ce qui les attend! » s'offusqua Rose. « Moi, j'appellerais ça courageux. »

_« Comme si tu serais descendu dans une trappe sans avoir aucune idée de ce qui t'attendais, » s'offusqua Hermione._

—**Bon, tant pis.**

**Ron serra les dents, enjamba les pattes du chien avec précaution, puis tira l'anneau de la trappe qui se souleva sans difficulté et s'ouvrit. **

—**Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda Hermione avec angoisse. **

—**Rien, c'est tout noir, Il n'y a ni échelle ni corde pour descendre, il faudra se laisser tomber.**

**Harry qui jouait toujours de la flûte fit un signe de la main à Ron et tapota sa ****poitrine de l'index.**

—**Tu veux passer le premier ? Tu es sûr ? Je n'ai aucune idée de la profondeur. Donne la flûte à Hermione, sinon, il va se réveiller. **

**Harry lui tendit la flûte. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, le chien se remit à grogner et à bouger, mais dès que Hermione joua à nouveau, il replongea dans le sommeil. Harry l'enjamba à son tour et regarda à travers l'ouverture. On ne voyait pas le fond. Il se glissa dans le trou et se suspendit par les mains au bord de la trappe. **

—**S'il m'arrive quelque chose, dit-il à Ron, n'essayez pas de me suivre. Allez chercher Hedwige dans la volière et envoyez-la avec un message à Dumbledore. D'accord ? **

« D'accord... et pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas tout de suite? » se moqua Victoire.

—**D'accord, dit Ron. **

—**A tout de suite... J'espère... **

_« Tu crois simplement qu'il y a quelque chose en bas, Harry. Il y aurait pu y avoir n'importe quoi, » réprimanda Lily._

**Et Harry se laissa tomber. Il sentait l'air humide lui siffler aux oreilles tandis qu'il tombait, tombait, tombait... Puis soudain, avec un drôle de bruit sourd, il atterrit sur quelque chose de mou. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux n'étaient pas encore habitués à l'obscurité, mais il avait l'impression d'être assis sur une sorte de plante. **

—**C'est O.K. ! cria-t-il en direction de la trappe qui dessinait au-dessus de sa tête un carré lumineux de la taille d'un timbre-poste. On peut sauter, c'est mou, ici ! **

« C'est peut-être mou... mais je suis sûr que c'est aussi dangereux, » marmonna Teddy. « Ils auraient pu utiliser Neville, après tout. »

_« Bien sûr, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, » marmonna Ron à Hermione. « Juste une plante tueuse. »_

**Ron fut le premier à suivre. Il tomba à côté de Harry. **

—**Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda-t-il. **

—**Je ne sais pas, une espèce de plante, je crois. Elle a dû être placée là pour amortir la chute. Viens, Hermione ! Je suppose que c'est ici pour amortir la chute.**

**La flûte qu'on entendait faiblement s'interrompit. Le chien aboya bruyamment mais Hermione avait déjà sauté et elle atterrit de l'autre côté de Harry. **

—**On doit être à des kilomètres sous le château, dit-elle.**

—**Une chance qu'il y ait cette plante, fit remarquer Ron.**

—**Une chance ? hurla Hermione. Regardez-vous, tous les deux ! **

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda Sirius._

**Elle se leva d'un bond et parvint péniblement à se réfugier contre une paroi humide. Péniblement, car dès l'instant où elle avait atterri, les vrilles de la plante, longues comme des tentacules, avaient commencé à s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles. Quant à Ron et à Harry, des sortes de lianes leur avaient déjà ligoté les jambes sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. **

« Filet du Diable! » s'étrangla Teddy.

« Comment n'ont-ils pas pu remarquer ça? » demanda Rose, incrédule.

_« Oh, » firent Alice et Neville. « C'est un Filet du Diable. »_

**Hermione avait réussi à se libérer avant que la plante ait eu le temps de l'immobiliser. Elle regarda avec horreur Harry et Ron qui se débattaient pour essayer de se libérer, mais plus ils tiraient sur les tentacules, plus l'emprise du monstre végétal se resserrait autour d'eux. **

—**Ne bougez plus ! leur ordonna Hermione. Je connais cette plante, c'est un Filet du Diable ! **

« Et on dirait vraiment qu'ils avaient envie de savoir comme ça s'appelait, » se moqua Fred.

« Je pense qu'ils devraient être heureux qu'elle sache ce que c'est, » dit Teddy. « Ça veut dire qu'elle sait aussi comment s'en débarrasser. »

—**Je suis ravi de le savoir, ça nous aide beaucoup ! lança Ron d'un ton narquois en essayant d'empêcher la plante de s'enrouler autour de son cou. **

« Ouais... on dirait vraiment qu'il est heureux, » rit Fred.

« C'est un idiot donc ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, » sourit Rose.

—**Silence, j'essaye de me rappeler comment il faut faire pour la tuer, dit Hermione.**

_« De la lumière ou un feu marcherait, » dit Neville. « Je suppose que c'est ce que tu voulais dire en disant que j'aurais pu aider. »_

_« Oui, tu aurais su, n'est-ce pas? » dit Harry._

_« Oui, » sourit Neville._

—**Alors, dépêche-toi, parce que j'ai du mal à respirer, dit Harry d'une voix haletante tandis que la plante lui étreignait la poitrine.**

—**Voyons, le Filet du Diable... Qu'est-ce que nous a dit le professeur Chourave, déjà ? Elle aime l'humidité et l'obscurité... **

—**Dans ce cas, allume un feu, dit Harry, à moitié étouffé. **

—**Oui, bien sûr, mais il n'y a pas de bois ! s'écria Hermione en se tordant les mains. **

« Du bois? » se moqua Fred et tous les autres rirent.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait dit ça, » rit Hugo.

« Et bien c'est sa première année, et elle est Née-Moldue, » la défendit Rose mais elle aussi riait.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, «il n'y a pas de bois!» Tu es une foutue sorcière! » fit Sirius, complètement surexcité._

_« Je croyais qu'il n'était pas autorisé à se moquer d'elle, » dit Ginny après que personne n'eut dit quoique ce soit à Sirius._

_« Il est trop absorbé dans l'histoire pour remarquer ce qui se passe. Ça ne sert à rien de lui dire quoi que ce soit, » expliqua Remus._

—**TU ES FOLLE ? hurla Ron. TU ES UNE SORCIÈRE OU QUOI ? **

—**Ah, c'est vrai ! dit Hermione. **

**Elle sortit sa baguette magique, l'agita, marmonna quelque chose et un jet de flammes bleues, semblables à celles qui avaient mis le feu aux vêtements de Rogue, jaillit en direction de la plante. **

**En quelques instants, Ron et Harry sentirent la plante desserrer son étreinte tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait sous l'effet de la chaleur et de la lumière. Ils retrouvèrent alors leur liberté de mouvement. **

—**Une chance que tu écoutes bien en classe, Hermione, dit Harry en la rejoignant près du mur, le visage ruisselant de sueur. **

—**Ouais, et une chance que Harry ne perde pas la tête en plein problème, dit Ron. Il n'y a pas de bois, honnêtement...**

« Quand même, » rit Fred.

**Ils s'engagèrent ensuite dans un passage qui s'ouvrait devant eux et s'enfonçait sous la terre. « Comme à Gringotts », pensa Harry. Avec un haut-le-cœur, il se souvint des dragons qui étaient censés garder la salle des coffres dans la banque des sorciers. Et s'ils se retrouvaient face à un dragon, un dragon adulte ? C'était déjà difficile avec Norbert... **

_« S'il te plait, dis-moi que ce n'est pas là que tu rencontres un autre dragon, » supplia Lily en pâlissant._

_Harry lui sourit mystérieusement._

« J'adore quand papa fait ça, » fit James en riant avec tout le monde.

_« Alors, est-ce qu'il y a vraiment un dragon en là-dessous? » demanda Lily._

« Il est impossible que Harry ait pu se charger d'un dragon à ce moment, » dit Teddy.

_« Ce n'est pas gentil, Harry, » fit Ginny en donnant un léger coup sur l'oreille de son petit ami._

_« Non maman, il n'y a pas de dragon ici, » soupira Harry._

« Aaaawww... pourquoi étais-tu obligée de ruiner notre plaisir, maman? » bouda James.

_« Je crois que je l'aime bien, » dit Lily en souriant à Ginny._

**Ils parcoururent ainsi quelques dizaines de mètres. **

—**Tu entends ? chuchota Ron. **

**Harry écouta. Venant d'un peu plus loin, on entendait un bruissement confus auquel se mêlaient quelques tintements. **

—**On dirait des bruits d'ailes, dit Harry. **

_« Tu peux entendre les ailes? » fit Frank abasourdis._

_« Il n'est pas le plus jeune des Attrapeurs pour rien, » rayonna Ron._

« Tu peux entendre les ailes, toi aussi? » demanda Scorpius à Al.

« Parfois... mais le Vif d'Or doit être très près pour que je puisse l'entendre, » répondit Al en haussant les épaules.

—**Il y a de la lumière là-bas, remarqua Ron. Je vois quelque chose bouger. **

**Parvenus à l'extrémité du passage, ils découvrirent une salle brillamment éclairée, avec un haut plafond en forme d'arche. L'endroit était envahi de petits oiseaux étincelants qui voletaient sans cesse tout autour de la pièce. Dans le mur d'en face, il y avait une grande porte de bois. **

—**Tu crois qu'ils vont nous attaquer si on traverse la salle ? demanda Ron. **

—**Sans doute, dit Harry. Ils n'ont pas l'air très méchant, mais s'ils nous foncent dessus tous en même temps... On va bien voir... Je vais courir. **

« Je ne crois pas qu'ils attaqueront... ça me semble un peu grossier, » dit Teddy. « Je ne sais pas quel professeur penserait à utiliser quelque chose qui se conterait de les attaquer. »

« Rogue, » suggéra James.

« Il utilisera quelque poison dangereux ou quelque chose comme ça, » dit Teddy.

« D'ailleurs, il n'est pas grossier... il ne s'abaissera pas à utiliser quelque chose comme ça, » dit Scorpius.

**Il prit une profonde inspiration, se protégea la tête avec les bras et s'élança à travers la salle, Il s'attendait à sentir des dizaines de becs le piquer de la tête aux pieds, mais il ne se passa rien du tout et il arriva devant la porte sans avoir subi la moindre attaque. Il tira la poignée. La porte était verrouillée. **

**Les deux autres vinrent à la rescousse, mais leurs efforts pour ouvrir la porte restèrent vains. Elle refusa de bouger, même lorsqu'Hermione essaya le sortilège Alohomora. **

_« Bien sûr que non. Ce n'est qu'un simple sortilège de déverrouillage, » dit Lily._

« Alors comment est-ce qu'ils vont ouvrir la porte? » demanda Hugo en faisant la moue.

« Je ne sais pas mais ça doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec les oiseaux, » dit Teddy.

—**Et maintenant ? dit Ron. **

—**Ces oiseaux ne sont pas là pour faire joli, fit remarquer Hermione.**

**Ils observèrent les oiseaux qui brillaient au-dessus de leur tête. Qui brillaient... **

« Heu... les oiseaux ne brillent pas, » dit Fred.

« Alors, ça ne doit pas être de vrais oiseaux, » dit Teddy.

—**Ce ne sont pas des oiseaux ! s'écria Harry. Ce sont des clés ! Des clés volantes. Regardez bien. Ce qui veut dire... **

**Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui pendant que les deux autres observaient le vol des clés.**

—**Oui ! Là ! Des balais ! s'exclama Harry. Il faut attraper la clé qui ouvre la porte ! **

« Ils ont juste laissé des balais là pour eux, » fit Rose. « Qu'est-ce qui est si difficile, alors? »

« Tout le monde ne sait pas voler... et pratiquement personne ne sait voler aussi bien que oncle Harry, » dit Victoire . Elle avait l'air un petit peu déconcertée à propos de celle-là. Elle était la seule dans la pièce qui n'était pas très douée pour voler.

—**Mais il y en a des centaines ! **

**Ron examina la serrure. **

—**Il faut une grosse clé à l'ancienne, probablement en argent, comme la poignée. **

« Je vous avais dit que oncle Ron pouvait être observant quand il le voulait, » dit Teddy.

_« C'était très intelligent de ta part, » fit Lily, ébahie._

_« Ron peut être très brillant quand il le veut, » sourit Hermione._

**Ils prirent chacun un balai et décollèrent en direction du nuage de clés. Ils essayèrent d'en saisir plusieurs, mais les clés magiques filaient, plongeaient, zigzaguaient avec une telle rapidité qu'il était presque impossible d'en attraper une. **

**Ce n'était pas pour rien, cependant, que Harry était le plus jeune Attrapeur qu'on ait connu depuis un siècle. Il avait un don pour repérer des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas. Après avoir parcouru pendant quelques instants ce tourbillon de plumes aux couleurs d'arc-en-ciel, il remarqua une grosse clé d'argent qui avait une aile tordue, comme si quelqu'un l'avait déjà attrapée et brutalement introduite dans la serrure. **

—**C'est celle-ci ! cria-t-il aux deux autres. La grosse, là, avec les ailes bleues. Les plumes sont toutes froissées d'un côté. **

**Ron fila dans la direction indiquée par Harry, mais, emporté par son élan, il s'écrasa contre le plafond et faillit tomber de son balai. **

« Ouille... papa, tu peux faire mieux que ça, » grogna Hugo.

—**Il faut la cerner, cria Harry, sans quitter des yeux la clé à l'aile blessée. Ron, tu restes au-dessus, Hermione, tu te mets en dessous pour l'empêcher de descendre, et moi, j'essaierai de l'attraper. Attention... Partez ! **

**Ron plongea, Hermione remonta en chandelle, et la clé les évita tous les deux, mais Harry fonça dessus. La clé filait vers le mur. Harry se pencha en avant et dans un craquement sinistre, il réussit à la plaquer contre la pierre avec la paume de la main. Ron et Hermione poussèrent une exclamation de joie qui résonna dans toute la salle. **

« Bien joué papa! » applaudit James.

« Beau travail d'équipe, » ajouta Rose.

_« Brillante prise, chiot! » acclama Sirius._

_« Chiot? » sourit Ginny, perplexe._

_« Ouais, le surnom de Sirius pour moi, » sourit Harry._

_« Et si intelligent, » plaisanta Ginny._

Tous les Potter ricanèrent.

**Ils se dépêchèrent d'atterrir et Harry courut vers la porte, serrant dans sa main la clé qui se débattait, Il l'enfonça dans la serrure et tourna. Il y eut un déclic, puis la clé s'envola à nouveau, les ailes en piteux état. **

—**Prêts ? demanda Harry, la main sur la poignée de la porte. **

**Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et il ouvrit la porte. **

**La deuxième salle était plongée dans une telle obscurité qu'ils ne voyaient plus rien. Mais lorsqu'ils eurent franchi le seuil de la porte, une lumière éclatante jaillit soudain en leur révélant un spectacle étonnant. **

**Ils se trouvaient au bord d'un échiquier géant,**

« Des échecs... je suppose que papa aussi aura sa chance de briller, » fit Hugo avec fierté.

**derrière des pièces noires qui étaient plus grandes qu'eux et semblaient avoir été sculptées dans de la pierre. En face d'eux, de l'autre côté de la salle, se tenaient les pièces blanches. Harry et les deux autres furent parcourus d'un frisson. Les pièces blanches n'avaient pas de visage. **

—**Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? murmura Harry. **

—**C'est évident, non ? dit Ron. Il va falloir jouer une partie d'échecs pour arriver de l'autre côté. **

« Et tout d'un coup, papa est très sûr de lui, » sourit Rose.

**Derrière les pièces blanches, ils apercevaient une autre porte. **

—**Comment on va s'y prendre ? demanda Hermione, inquiète. **

—**Nous serons sans doute obligés de nous transformer nous-mêmes en pièces d'échecs, dit Ron. **

**Il s'avança vers un cavalier noir et posa la main sur le cheval. Aussitôt, la pierre s'anima. Le cheval frappa l'échiquier de ses sabots et le cavalier tourna vers Ron sa tête coiffée d'un casque. **

—**Il faut.. . euh... qu'on se joigne à vous pour passer de l'autre côté ? demanda Ron. **

**Le cavalier noir approuva d'un signe de tête. Ron se tourna vers les deux autres. **

—**Il faut bien réfléchir, dit-il. On va devoir prendre la place de trois des pièces noires. **

**Harry et Hermione restèrent silencieux, attendant que Ron ait pris une décision. **

—**Ne vous vexez pas, dit-il enfin, mais vous n'êtes pas très bons aux échecs, tous les deux.**

« Je doute qu'ils seront vexés, » dit Rose. « Du moins, pas quand leur vie est en jeu comme ça. »

« Ouais, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, maman aurait peut-être été offensée, » rit Hugo.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, » dit Sirius._

_« C'est une chance que tu sois aussi doué aux échecs, » dit Lily._

—**On ne se vexe pas, dit Harry. Dis-nous simplement ce qu'on doit faire. **

—**Toi, Harry, tu prends la place de ce fou et toi, Hermione tu te mets du même côté sur la case de la tour. **

—**Et toi ?**

—**Moi, je prends la place du cavalier, dit Ron. **

« Papa a toujours aimé ses cavaliers, » sourit Rose.

_« Ron a toujours eu un faible pour les cavaliers, » plaisanta Ginny. « Et toi Hermione? » murmura t-elle à son amie qui rougit. « Est-ce que tu aimes les cavaliers? »_

« Ok... je suppose que je suis content que maman soit là, après tout, » fit James en riant avec tous les autres sauf Hugo qui fit la grimace.

_« Je suppose que j'ai toujours aimé les cavaliers aussi, » dit-elle et un sourire abruti apparut sur le visage de Ron._

**Les pièces blanches avaient entendu car à cet instant, un cavalier, un fou et une tour quittèrent l'échiquier, laissant trois cases vides que Ron, Harry et Hermione occupèrent.**

—**Les blancs jouent toujours les premiers, dit Ron en scrutant l'autre extrémité de l'échiquier, Regardez...**

**Un pion blanc venait d'avancer de deux cases.**

**Ron commença alors à donner ses ordres aux pièces noires et elles se déplacèrent sans bruit là où il les envoyait. Harry sentit ses jambes faiblir. Que se passerait-il si jamais ils perdaient ? **

« Ils prendront une raclée par des pièces d'échec et Voldemort aura la Pierre, » dit James.

« Mais ça n'arrivera pas tant que c'est papa qui joue, » ajouta rapidement Rose en voyant que Lily s'inquiétait.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Ron vous fera passer, » dit James._

_« Comment tu le sais? » demanda Harry, perplexe._

_« Parce qu'il est ton Patmol, et qu'ils ne vous laissent jamais tomber, » sourit James._

« C'est vrai, » sourit Hugo.

—**Harry, déplace-toi de quatre cases en diagonale vers la droite. **

**Leur premier choc fut de voir le camp adverse prendre leur autre cavalier. La reine blanche l'assomma en le jetant à bas de sa monture et le traîna au bord de l'échiquier où il resta immobile, face contre terre. **

—**C'était nécessaire, dit Ron qui paraissait secoué. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir prendre ce fou, Hermione. Vas-y. **

**Chaque fois qu'elles perdaient un de leurs hommes, les pièces blanches se montraient sans pitié et bientôt, il y eut une rangée de pièces noires hors de combat alignées le long du mur. Mais Ron s'arrangeait pour prendre autant de pièces blanches qu'ils en avaient perdu de noires. **

—**On y est presque, murmura-t-il. Voyons, réfléchissons... **

**La reine blanche tourna vers lui sa tête sans visage. **

—**Oui, dit Ron à voix basse, c'est le seul moyen... Je dois me faire prendre... **

« NON ! » cria tout le monde.

« Je... ne pensais pas... » fit James en devant blême.

« Il ira bien, » dit Scorpius, le premier à s'en remettre. « Vous savez qu'il va bien. »

« Oui, rien... il va juste se faire frapper par une pièce d'échec en pierre! » fit violemment Rose en lançant à James un regard noir. Elle savait que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais elle était en colère et avait besoin de foudroyer quelqu'un du regard.

_« NON ! » crièrent tous ceux du passé._

_« Il doit y avoir un autre moyen, » fit Lily en blêmissant. Elle savait que tout devait avoir fonctionné à la fin, mais elle ne voulait pas que Ron soit blessé._

—**NON ! s'écrièrent les deux autres. **

—**C'est le jeu, répliqua Ron. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices ! Je vais avancer et elle me prendra, ce qui te permettra de faire échec et mat, Harry. **

—**Mais...**

—**Tu veux arrêter Rogue, ou pas ? **

—**Ron...**

—**Si tu ne te dépêches pas, il va s'emparer de la Pierre !**

_« Courageux et borné jusqu'à la faute, » dit Ginny. « C'est un Weasley à un T! »_

« Ouais, » fit fièrement Fred et tous les Weasley eurent tout aussi fiers.

_« Tu sais que tu parles de toi aussi, » fit remarquer Sirius._

_« Tu plaisantes? Elle est la pire d'entre nous, » dit Ron._

_« Je ne sais pas. Je pense que tu es peut-être le plus borné, » fit Hermione._

« Je ne sais pas lequel des deux à raison, là, » dit Teddy. « Ginny et oncle Ron sont tous les deux bornés. »

**Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.**

—**Prêt ? demanda Ron, le teint pâle, mais l'air décidé. J'y vais... et ne traînez pas ici quand vous aurez gagné. **

**Il s'avança. La reine blanche abattit alors son bras de pierre sur sa tête. Ron s'effondra et la reine le traîna jusqu'au bord de l'échiquier.**

Tout le monde tressaillit et Ron eut l'air très inquiète pour son père.

**En le voyant assommé, Hermione avait poussé un cri mais elle n'avait pas bougé de sa case. **

_« J'en ait eu des cauchemars pendant des mois après ça, » murmura Hermione à Ron._

_« Désolé, mon amour, » répondit Ron._

**En tremblant, Harry se déplaça de trois cases vers la gauche. **

**Aussitôt, le roi blanc ôta sa couronne et la jeta aux pieds de Harry. Ils avaient gagné. Les pièces blanches s'écartèrent en s'inclinant, dégageant l'accès à la porte du fond. Après avoir jeté à Ron un dernier regard navré, Harry et Hermione franchirent la porte et s'engouffrèrent dans un autre passage. **

_« Vous n'avez vraiment pas vérifier si j'allais bien? » demanda Ron._

« Je doute que maman aurait été capable de le quitter s'ils avaient vérifier, » soupira Rose.

_« Tu nous as dit de ne pas le faire, » dit Harry._

_« Ouais, et bien... » fit Ron en faisant la moue._

—**Tu crois qu'il... commença Hermione. **

—**Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas blessé, assura Harry en essayant de s'en convaincre lui-même. Qu'est-ce qui nous attend maintenant, à ton avis ? **

—**Le Filet du Diable, c'était le maléfice de Chourave. C'est sans doute Flitwick qui a ensorcelé les clés. McGonagall a donné vie aux pièces d'échecs. Il nous reste donc à affronter les sortilèges de Quirrell et de Rogue. **

**Ils étaient à présent devant une nouvelle porte. **

—**On y va ? murmura Harry. **

—**D'accord.**

**Harry poussa la porte.**

**Aussitôt, une répugnante odeur leur frappa les narines et tous deux durent relever les pans de leur robe pour se couvrir le nez. Ils virent alors, allongé sur le sol, un immense troll encore plus grand que celui auquel ils s'étaient attaqués. Il était évanoui, avec une grosse bosse sanglante sur le front. **

« C'était ça, la défense de Quirrell? » se moqua Teddy. « Ce n'est rien! »

_« Patmol, ça n'a pas l'air quelque chose pour laquelle Rogue aurait eu la moindre difficulté, » fit James d'une voix chantante._

_« Ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que c'est Quirrell, » marmonna Sirius._

—**Heureusement qu'on n'a pas eu à se battre avec celui-ci, murmura Harry. **

**Ils enjambèrent avec précaution l'une de ses chevilles qui leur barrait le chemin et se hâtèrent de gagner la porte suivante. Lorsque Harry l'ouvrit, ils s'attendaient au pire, mais ils ne virent rien d'effrayant, Il y avait simplement une table sur laquelle étaient alignées sept bouteilles de différentes formes. **

« Rien d'effrayant, mais probablement quelque chose de difficile, » dit Teddy. « La magie, ce n'est pas qu'une question d'apparence. »

—**Ça, c'est le maléfice de Rogue, dit Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? **

**Dès qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil de la porte, de grandes flammes jaillirent derrière eux. Mais ce n'était pas un feu ordinaire: celui-ci était violet. Au même moment, d'autres flammes, noires cette fois, s'élevèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte du fond. **

**Ils étaient pris au piège. **

—**Regarde ! dit Hermione en prenant un rouleau de parchemin posé à côté des bouteilles. **

**Harry s'approcha et lui par-dessus son épaule: **

_**Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière. **_

_**Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière, **_

_**L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège **_

_**Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège, **_

_**Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie **_

_**Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie, **_

_**Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice, **_

_**Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices. **_

_**Le premier: si rusée que soit leur perfidie, **_

_**Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie. **_

_**Le second: différente à chaque extrémité, **_

_**Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée. **_

_**Le troisième: elles sont de tailles inégales, **_

_**Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale. **_

_**Quatre enfin: les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite, **_

_**Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates. **_

« C'est une énigme, » bouda Rose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Al. « Je croyais que tu aimais les énigmes. »

« C'est vrai, mais je ne peux pas résoudre celle-là, » dit Rose.

« Quoi...? Elle est trop difficile pou toi? » plaisanta James.

« Non, espèce d'abruti! Je dois voir les bouteilles pour trouver, » gronda Rose.

_« C'est une énigme, » sourit Lily. « J'adore les énigmes. »_

_« Peux-tu la résoudre? » demanda Harry._

_« Hmm... » fit Lily en réfléchissant une minute. « Pas sans les bouteilles devant moi. »_

**Hermione poussa un profond soupir et Harry fut stupéfait de voir qu'elle souriait. **

—**Remarquable ! dit-elle. Ce n'est pas de la magie, c'est de la logique. Une énigme. Il y a beaucoup de grands sorciers qui n'ont pas la moindre logique, ils n'arriveraient jamais à trouver la solution. **

_« Je serais définitivement bloqué ici, » dit Sirius._

_« Je le serais probablement aussi, » fit James, hésitant à l'admettre._

« Je ne serais pas bloqué, » dit James.

« Non, tu serais sois chanceux en buvant du vin, ou mort, » dit Teddy.

« Hé, seules trois d'entre elles sont du poison.. j'aurais plus de chance de tomber sur quelque chose qui ne me tue pas, » fit James en haussant les épaules.

« Tu es le plus gros des Idiots! » cria Rose.

—**Et nous non plus... **

—**Bien sûr que si. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est écrit sur ce papier. Il y a sept bouteilles, trois contiennent du poison, deux du vin, l'une d'elles permet de franchir sans mal les flammes noires et une autre permet de retourner sur nos pas en traversant les flammes violettes. **

—**Mais comment savoir laquelle boire ?**

—**Laisse-moi réfléchir.**

**Hermione relut le papier plusieurs fois. Puis elle examina attentivement les bouteilles en marmonnant pour elle-même. Enfin, elle poussa un cri de victoire. **

_« Combien de temps est-ce que ça t'a prit? » demanda Lily._

_« Environ cinq minutes, » répondit Harry pour Hermione._

« Je pari qu'elle a revérifié plus d'une fois pour être sûre qu'elle avait raison, » sourit Rose.

—**Ça y est, j'ai trouvé ! dit-elle. C'est la plus petite bouteille qui nous permettra de traverser les flammes noires et d'arriver jusqu'à la Pierre. **

**Harry regarda la minuscule bouteille. **

—**Il y a tout juste une gorgée, là-dedans, dit-il, ce n'est pas assez pour nous deux. **

**Ils échangèrent un regard.**

« Alors, papa va l'affronter seul, » soupira Al.

_« Harry va y aller seul, » soupira Lily. « Je suppose que j'aurais du voir ça venir. »_

—**Quelle est celle qui permet de franchir les flammes violettes ? **

**Hermione montra une bouteille ronde, à droite de la rangée. **

—**Alors, bois celle-là, dit Harry. Retourne auprès de Ron, allez prendre des balais dans la salle des clés volantes et utilisez-les pour ressortir par la trappe. Touffu n'aura pas le temps de vous mordre. Filez droit à la volière et envoyez Hedwige à Dumbledore avec un mot disant qu'on a besoin de lui. J'arriverai peut-être à retenir Rogue pendant un moment, mais je ne suis pas de taille à l'affronter. "**

_« Alors pourquoi es-tu aller là-bas? » demanda Lily._

_« Ça semblait la meilleure chose à faire, » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules._

—**Et qu'est-ce qui se passera si jamais Tu-Sais-Qui est avec lui ? **

—**J'ai eu de la chance une fois, dit Harry en montrant sa cicatrice. Pourquoi pas deux ? **

« Je ne sais pas si c'est de la chance... mais Harry parvient beaucoup à lui échapper, » dit Teddy.

**Les lèvres d'Hermione tremblèrent. Elle se précipita soudain sur Harry et le serra dans ses bras. **

—**Hermione !**

—**Harry, tu es un grand sorcier !**

_« Aaaawww... » les taquina Sirius, ce qui les fit rougir tous les deux._

Tout le monde ricana à ça.

—**Pas autant que toi... répondit Harry, un peu gêné.**

—**Moi ? J'ai tout appris dans les livres. Mais il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes, le courage, l'amitié.. ****Oh, Harry, fais bien attention...**

« Wow... est-ce que ça veut dire que papa est meilleur que tante Hermione? » demanda James.

« Non, ça veut simplement dire que maman pense qu'il l'est, » dit Rose. « Et d'une certaine façon, je vois ce qu'elle veut dire... »

« Et d'une autre façon, c'est évident que tante Hermione est meilleure, » admit Al.

_« Tu as réellement admis que Harry était meilleur que toi! Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'a pas dit ça? » demanda Ron._

_« La ferme, Ron! » fit Hermione avec colère._

—**Bois la première, dit Harry. Tu es sûre que tu ne te trompes pas ? **

_« Tu doutais de moi, » fit Hermione avec un grand sourire._

_« Jamais, » dit Harry en lui retournant son sourire._

« Tu sais que je ne douterais jamais, » fit Teddy.

« Moi non plus, » firent tous les autres.

—**Certaine ! assura Hermione. **

**Elle but une longue gorgée au goulot de la bouteille ronde et fut parcourue d'un frisson.**

—**Ce n'est pas du poison ? demanda Harry d'une voix angoissée. **

« Aaahh... il continue à douter d'elle, » sourit Teddy.

—**Non, mais on dirait de la glace. **

—**Dépêche-toi, vas-y avant que les effets disparaissent. **

—**Bonne chance... Sois prudent... **

—**VAS-Y !**

**Hermione fit volte-face et marcha droit vers les flammes violettes.**

**Harry respira profondément, prit la petite bouteille et se tourna vers les flammes noires. **

—**J'arrive ! dit-il. **

**Et il vida la bouteille.**

**Il eut alors l'impression d'avoir plongé dans un bain glacé. Il reposa la bouteille, contracta ses muscles et s'avança à travers le feu. Les flammes lui léchèrent le corps, mais il ne sentit aucune chaleur. Pendant quelques instants, il ne vit plus que la couleur noire du feu magique, puis il se retrouva de l'autre côté, dans la dernière salle. **

**Quelqu'un était déjà là, mais ce n'était pas Rogue. Ce n'était même pas Voldemort.**

_« Merde! » fit Sirius, vexé._

_« C'est fini, » annonça Harry. « Qui prend la suite? » ajouta-t-il en tendant le livre. Hermione l'attrapa immédiatement._

« C'est choquant, » se moqua Fred.

_« Je savais que tu ne pouvais résister à aucun livre tenu en face de toi, » plaisanta Ron._

_« Fais attention jeune homme, tu t'aventures en terrain glissant, » dit Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir._

_« Là, c'est le regard énervé que j'adore, » lui murmura Ron._

_Elle n'avait rien à répondre à ça._

« Argh... pourquoi étaient-ils obligés de finir comme ça? » grogna Hugo en passant le livre à Fred.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! ça vous a plut? Alors reviews, s'il vout plait! Personnellement j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre.<strong>

**IMPORTANT !**

**Je ne serais pas capable d'écrire autant pendant les trois prochains mois parce que je suis en pleine formation pour mon orientation! J'alternerais périodes en centre et en stages, donc je soyez pas surpris si je mets plus de temps à écrire. Je ne sais pas si ce sera le cas ou si je me débrouillerais mais je préfère vous prévenir.**

**Voilà. J'essaye de poster le dernier chapitre du tome 1 le plus vite possible.**


	17. L'Homme aux Deux Visages

**Et voilàààà! Dernier chapitre du tome 1! Finalement je l'ai mis assez rapidement! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances!**

**Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient, tout est la propriété de J., Choices HP et jlmill9. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p><strong>«« L'Homme aux Deux Visages, »<strong> _lut Hermione, »_ lut Fred.

« Je n'aime pas ça, » fit gravement Teddy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça veut dire? » demanda Rose.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Teddy. Mais il se souvenait, quand ils lisaient à propos des jumeaux en train de lancer des boules de neige à la tête du professeur Quirrell et il savait que ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

_« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » demanda Sirius._

_« Aucune idée, mais ça n'annonce rien de bon, » dit Remus._

**C'était Quirrell.**

_« NOOONN ! » cria Sirius._

_« Oui! » rayonna Remus._

« Pauvre Patmol... perdre tout cet argent, » fit tristement Fred.

« Riche Lunard, gagne le pari, » dit James en riant.

_« Je ne peux pas croire que c'était vraiment lui, » fit Sirius en boudant tandis qu'il tendait à Remus ses gains._

_« C'est logique, une fois que tu sais quoi chercher, » dit Frank. « Bien vu, Remus. »_

_« Merci, » sourit Remus._

—**Vous ! s'écria Harry, suffoqué. **

**Quirrell sourit, le visage parfaitement calme. **

« Et c'est ce que je déteste le plus à propos de lui, » dit James. « Qu'il ait fait semblant de bégayer toute l'année... quel imbécile énervant! »

—**Oui, c'est moi, dit-il tranquillement. Je me demandais si vous alliez me rejoindre ici, Potter. **

—**Mais je croyais... Rogue...**

—**Severus ?**

**Quirrell éclata de rire, non pas du petit rire grêle et tremblant qu'on lui connaissait, mais d'un rire franc et glacial.**

—**Oui, Severus faisait un bon coupable, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours en train de fondre sur tout le monde comme une chauve-souris géante ! A côté de lui, qui donc aurait pu soupçonner le p... p... pauvre et bé... bégayant p... p... professeur Quirrell ?**

« Il a peut-être été capable de tromper les élèves et peut-être même quelques uns des professeurs, mais je doute qu'il aurait pu tromper Dumbledore, » se moqua Teddy. « Et ça l'a probablement rendu encore plus suspect pour lui. »

_« Et bien ce type est un idiot mais il arrivé à la cheville de Rogue," dit Sirius. _

_« Sirius, ça suffit, » fit Lily en lui lançant un regard noir. « Il n'a pas essayé de tuer Harry, alors laisse le tranquille! »_

_« Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne se comporte pas comme un idiot avec Harry en classe, » rétorqua Sirius. « Non Lily, je ne le laisserai pas tranquille s'il continue à être horrible envers Harry. »_

« Il a en quelque sorte raison, » soupira Al. « C'est un idiot. »

« Alors, tu es exactement comme ton homonyme, » rit James. « Les deux. Tu es un fou idiot. »

« Je préfère, un idiot fou et brillant, merci beaucoup, » fit Al avec un visage impassible avant d'éclater de rire.

**Harry ne parvenait pas à le croire. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! C'était impossible ! **

—**Mais Rogue a essayé de me tuer !**

—**Non, non, non, c'est moi qui ai essayé de vous tuer. Votre amie, Miss Granger m'a bousculé par accident quand elle s'est précipitée pour mettre le feu aux vêtements de Rogue,** **pendant le match de Quidditch.**

« Je me demande si les autres professeurs ont aussi remarqué, » rit Fred. « Peut-être que nous devrions demander à McGonagall. »

« Je doute qu'elle ait vu. Elle devait être trop occupée à s'inquiéter pour oncle Harry, » dit Rose.

« Oh, c'est vrai... je suppose que la plupart des gens l'aurait été, » soupira Fred.

**A cause d'elle, j'ai perdu le contact visuel avec vous. Quelques secondes de plus et j'aurais réussi à vous faire tomber de ce balai. J'y serais même parvenu bien avant si Rogue n'avait pas marmonné des formules magiques pour essayer de vous sauver.**

_« Tu vois! Il essayait de la sauver! » cria Lily, hors d'elle, en foudroyant Sirius du regard._

_« Parfait, je ne dirais rien contre Rogue à moins qu'il ne le mérite, » consentit Sirius. Elle avait raison après tout. L'idiot graisseux avait essayé de sauver Harry. Par ailleurs, Sirius était sûr que Rogue le mériterait dans un futur proche._

« Je pari qu'il a raison, » dit James.

« Je ne crois pas que quiconque te contredira, » dit Teddy.

—**Rogue essayait de me sauver ?**

—**Bien sûr, dit Quirrell avec froideur. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il ait tenu à arbitrer le match suivant ? Il voulait simplement s'assurer que je ne recommence pas. C'est vraiment drôle... Il n'aurait pas dû se donner cette peine. Dumbledore présent, je ne pouvais rien faire.**

« Et ça prouve que les autres professeurs n'ont jamais pensé que c'était Rogue qui était après la Pierre, » dit Teddy. « McGonagall ne lui aurait jamais permit d'être près de Harry si elle pensait qu'il était dangereux. »

**Tous les autres professeurs pensaient que Rogue voulait empêcher Gryffondor de gagner. Il est vrai qu'il n'attirait guère la sympathie.**

« Hmph, » renifla Scorpius. « Comme s'il s'était jamais soucié d'être sympathique. »

**Mais tout cela n'était que du temps perdu puisque de toute façon, je vais vous tuer cette nuit.**

**Quirrell claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, des cordes surgirent de nulle part et ligotèrent solidement Harry.**

—**Vous êtes un peu trop curieux pour vivre bien longtemps, Potter. Quelle idée de vous promener dans les couloirs le soir de Halloween ! Il me semblait que vous m'aviez surpris pendant que j'allais voir ce qui protégeait la Pierre. **

« Non, il a seulement vu Rogue, » soupira Teddy.

—**C'est vous qui avez fait entrer le troll ? **

—**Bien sûr. J'ai un don avec les trolls. Vous avez dû constater ce que j'ai fait à celui qui se trouve dans l'autre salle, là-bas ?**

« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi se vanter, » fit Teddy en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Malheureusement, pendant que tout le monde le cherchait partout, Rogue, qui me soupçonnait déjà, est monté directement au deuxième étage pour m'empêcher d'entrer dans le fameux couloir. Et non seulement mon troll n'a pas réussi à vous tuer, mais ce chien à trois têtes n'est même pas parvenu à arracher la jambe de Rogue. Et maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille, Potter, je dois examiner cet intéressant miroir.**

« Le miroir? » dit Teddy en plissant à nouveau les yeux.

« Tu crois que c'est le Miroir du Riséd? » demanda Rose.

« Je n'en ai aucun doute, » répondit Teddy en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ted? » demanda Victoire.

« Ça semble juste un peu trop commode que Harry soit rentré dedans... et quelques unes des autres choses qu'il a fait, » dit Teddy.

« Tu penses que quelqu'un a tout planifié pour qu'il le trouve? » demanda Victoire.

« J'aime la façon dont tu dis «quelqu'un» comme si ça pouvait être n'importe qui sauf Dumbledore, » sourit Teddy et Victoire haussa les épaules. « Je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais Harry l'a vu, et il a obtenu sa cape juste avant de le faire. Et qui ne voudrait pas vagabonder après avoir reçu quelque chose comme ça? Et ensuite, sa cape lui est retourné juste avant... Je ne sais pas mais ça me semble être une bien trop grande coïncidence pour être un accident.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore voudrait que Harry descende dans cette trappe et risque sa vie comme ça? » demanda Victoire. « Ça n'a pas de sens. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait, » dit Teddy en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais Harry a besoin d'être plus préparé qu'il ne l'est maintenant pour affronter Voldemort (il était tellement innocent à ce moment), et Dumbledore essaye peut-être de l'aider pour ça. »

« Mais est-ce qu'il ne va pas affronter Voldemort, là? » demanda Rose.

« J'imagine, » soupira Teddy. « Et je ne crois pas que Dumbledore ait prévu qu'il le fasse... du moins, j'espère que c'est vrai. »

_« Miroir? Quel miroir? » demanda Sirius avec confusion._

_« Le Miroir du Riséd, » dit Remus en regardant Harry qui hocha la tête. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? »_

_« De toute évidence il garde la Pierre, » dit Frank._

_« Je me demande comme ça marche, » songea Remus._

« Moi aussi... » fit pensivement Teddy.

**A ce moment-là seulement, Harry se rendit compte que le miroir du Riséd se trouvait derrière Quirrell.**

—**Ce miroir est la clé qui mène à la Pierre, murmura Quirrell en le contournant pour s'y regarder. On peut faire confiance à Dumbledore pour manigancer ce genre de choses... Mais il est à Londres... Et quand il reviendra, je serai loin.**

« Pourquoi partirait-il s'il savait que quelque chose allait arriver? » demanda Victoire.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il savait, » dit Teddy, un peu confus. « Ou qu'il ait voulu que Harry descende là-bas. Mais je suis toujours sûr qu'il ne savait pas que Voldemort était là. »

**La seule chose que pouvait tenter Harry, c'était de faire parler Quirrell pour l'empêcher de se concentrer sur le miroir.**

_« Bien pensé. Retarde-le chiot. »_

—**Je vous ai vu avec Rogue, dans la forêt, lança-t-il. **

—**Oui, dit Quirrell d'un ton dégagé en allant examiner le dos du miroir. Il me suivait de près, à ce moment-là. Il voulait savoir où j'en étais. Depuis le début, il me soupçonnait. Il a essayé de me faire peur, comme s'il avait pu y arriver, alors que j'avais Lord Voldemort avec moi...**

**Quirrell scruta à nouveau le miroir d'un air avide. **

—**Je vois la Pierre... Je suis en train de l'offrir à mon maître... Mais où est-elle ? **

_« Hum... » fit pensivement Remus. « Je crois que je comprends... C'est une idée assez impressionnante. »_

« Est-ce que tu sais? » demanda Victoire à Teddy qui avait l'air très pensif en ce moment.

« Non, » soupira Teddy. « S'il se voit l'offrir à Voldemort, pourquoi ne peut-il pas simplement la prendre?... Il veut... Oh! » et sur cette note, tout son visage s'éclaira. « C'est de Dumbledore que nous sommes en train de parler. Il ne va pas laisser la Pierre dans un miroir qui la donnerait à quiconque la voudrait! Il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus... quelque chose que la plupart des gens ne pourraient pas faire! »

« Heu.. quoi? » demanda James, confus.

« La plupart des gens voudrait trouver la Pierre et l'utiliser d'une façon ou d'une autre... ce type veut gagner les faveurs de son maître, la plupart des gens aurait voulu la vie éternelle et la fortune qui va avec. Donc, naturellement, Dumbledore trouverait une façon de bloquer ça, mais il aurait également besoin d'une façon de la retirer. La meilleure façon, je crois , de faire ces deux choses, est de vouloir la Pierre mais ne pas s'en servir, pour pouvoir la retirer du Miroir! »

« Quoi? » fit James, toujours si confus.

« Il vient juste de le dire, espèce d'idiot! » dit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel. « Si tu n'as aucune intention d'utiliser la Pierre pour toi-même, alors tu peux la sortir du Miroir. »

« Oh, » fit James.

_« Quoi? » demandèrent Sirius et Lily, mais Remus ne répondit pas._

**Harry essaya de se débarrasser de ses liens, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il fallait absolument qu'il détourne l'attention de Quirrell du miroir.**

—**Pourtant Rogue avait l'air de me détester, dit-il.**

_« C'est à cause de moi, » dit James. « Désolé pour ça. »_

_« Ce n'est pas ta faute, vraiment, » dit Harry._

_James eut l'air pensif un moment avant de secouer la tête. « Ça l'est, en quelque sorte... j'étais assez... terrible envers lui... »_

_« Mais c'était son choix d'agir de cette façon, » dit Harry._

_« Je suppose, » dit James. Lily sourit tristement à son petit ami. Il était apparu que James avait vraiment beaucoup mûri cette dernière année._

« Est-ce que ton père déteste toujours le mien? » demanda Al.

« Je ne crois pas... Je crois simplement qu'ils ne verront jamais les choses du même œil, » dit Scorpius. « Et pour toi? »

« Non, je sais que non, » répondit Al. « Il l'a dit à Noël, il y a deux ans. »

« Mon père en revanche... a un petit peu plus de problème avec ça, » dit Rose et tous se mirent à rire.

—**Oh mais, bien sûr, il vous déteste, répondit Quirrell d'un ton désinvolte. Il était à Poudlard avec votre père, vous ne le saviez pas ? Ils se méprisaient cordialement. Mais il n'a jamais voulu vous tuer pour autant.**

—**Je vous ai entendu sangloter, il y a quelques jours. Je croyais que Rogue vous menaçait... **

_« Oui, qu'est-ce que c'était? » demanda Frank._

_« Tu verras, » dit Harry._

**Pour la première fois, pendant une fraction de seconde, les traits de Quirrell se convulsèrent dans une expression de peur. **

—**Parfois, dit-il, j'ai du mal à suivre les instructions de mon maître. Lui, c'est un grand sorcier et moi, je suis faible.**

« Voldemort est dans l'école! » s'étrangla Lily.

« Je pense qu'il est un petit peu plus proche que ça, » gémit Teddy.

_« Voldemort était à Poudlard! » s'exclama Lily et tout ceux du passé pâlirent._

—**Vous voulez dire que votre maître était avec vous dans cette salle de classe ? s'exclama Harry avec horreur.**

—**Il est toujours avec moi, où que j'aille, répondit tranquillement Quirrell. Je l'ai rencontré quand je voyageais autour du monde. J'étais un jeune homme stupide, à l'époque, plein d'idées ridicules sur les notions de bien et de mal. Lord Voldemort m'a montré à quel point j'avais tort. Il n'y a pas de bien ni de mal, il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher...**

« Quel idiot! » se moqua James. « Le bien et le mal existent et il est passé du côté du mal. »

« Oui, mais tu dois te souvenir qu'il y a beaucoup de nuances de gris entre le bien et le mal, » dit Scorpius.

« Heu.. quoi? » demanda James, confus. « Tu penses que Quirrell est gris? »

« Non. Il est définitivement passé du côté du mal, » dit Scorpius. « Je veux simplement dire qu'il n'y a pas _que_ le bien et le mal. »

_« Quelles foutaises! » se moqua Sirius._

**Depuis ce temps-là, je l'ai servi fidèlement, bien que je l'aie laissé tomber à plusieurs reprises. Il a dû sévir, avec moi.**

**Quirrell fut soudain parcouru d'un frisson. **

—**Il ne pardonne pas facilement les erreurs. Le jour où je n'ai pas réussi à voler la Pierre, à Gringotts, il était très mécontent. Il m'a puni. Et il a décidé de me surveiller de plus près...**

_« C'est toujours difficile à croire que quiconque puisse entrer par effraction chez Gringotts et s'en tirer en toute impunité, » dit Frank._

« Et imagine à quel point ce serait dur avec les défenses au maximum, » fit Teddy avec un sourire narquois.

« Comment est-ce qu'ils ont réussi ça? » demanda James avec stupeur.

_« C'est une prouesse incroyable, n'est-ce pas? » fit Ginny en essayant d'éloigner le sourire narquois de son visage. Le Trio avaient tous l'air d'être tordu entre l'amusement et la fierté._

**La voix de Quirrell faiblit. Harry se rappela sa journée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide, ? Il avait vu Quirrell ce jour-là, il lui avait serré la main au Chaudron Baveur.**

« Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il aurait été coupable, » dit Teddy. « Il y avait des milliers de personnes là-bas. »

**Quirrell marmonna un juron. **

_« Ne jurez pas devant mon fils! » réprimanda Lily._

—**Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que la Pierre est à l'intérieur du miroir ? Faut-il que je le casse ?**

**Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, en cet instant, c'était de trouver la Pierre avant Quirrell. Par conséquent, s'il se regardait dans le miroir, il se verrait en train de la trouver, il verrait donc du même coup l'endroit où elle était cachée ! Mais comment se regarder dans le miroir sans que Quirrell s'aperçoive de ce qu'il avait en tête ? **

« Heu... Teddy, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il va avoir la Pierre? » demanda James, à nouveau confus.

« Je crois, » fit Teddy, livide à cette idée.

_« N'essaye même pas, ça ne t'aideras pas, » dit Remus._

**Il essaya de se glisser discrètement vers la gauche pour se mettre face au miroir sans que Quirrell le remarque, mais les cordes étaient trop serrées autour de ses chevilles. Il trébucha et tomba. Quirrell ne fit pas attention à lui. Il continuait de se parler à lui-même. **

—**Comment fonctionne ce miroir ? Quel est son secret ? Aidez-moi, maître !**

**Harry, horrifié, entendit alors une voix lui répondre et la voix semblait venir de Quirrell lui-même. **

—**Sers-toi du garçon... Sers-toi du garçon...**

« D'où diable est-ce que ça venait? » demanda Fred.

« Je ne crois pas que nous voulons le savoir, » fit sinistrement Teddy.

_« Oh m... bon sang! » fit Sirius._

_« Voldemort est là, » dit Lily en blêmissant. _

**Quirrell se tourna vers Harry. **

—**Bien. Potter, venez ici. **

**Il frappa dans ses mains et les cordes qui ligotaient Harry tombèrent aussitôt sur le sol, Harry se releva lentement.**

—**Venez ici, répéta Quirrell. Regardez dans le miroir et dites-moi ce que vous y voyez. **

**Harry s'approcha de lui. **

**« Il faut que je lui mente, pensa-t-il. Je vais regarder et mentir en lui racontant ce que je vois. »**

_« Si Voldemort est là, ça ne marchera pas. C'est un Legilimens, il saura, » dit Frank._

« Et Harry n'a jamais été un bon Occlumens, même lorsqu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, » fit Teddy en fronçant les sourcils.

**Quirrell se tenait derrière Harry, tout près de lui, et celui-ci sentit une étrange odeur qui semblait provenir de son turban.**

_Remus haleta à ça mais personne ne remarqua._

Teddy gémit.

« Non! » haleta Victoire et Rose eut l'air sinistre.

« Quoi? » demanda Al, mais personne ne lui répondit.

**Il ferma les yeux, fit un pas vers le miroir et les rouvrit. **

**Il vit tout d'abord son reflet, pâle et terrifié. Mais un instant plus tard, le reflet lui sourit. Il se vit alors mettre la main dans sa poche et en retirer une Pierre rouge sang. Son reflet lui adressa un clin d'oeil et remit la Pierre dans sa poche. Au même moment, Harry sentit quelque chose de lourd tomber dans sa vraie poche. Il ne savait pas comment, il n'arrivait pas à le croire, mais maintenant, c'était lui qui avait la Pierre !**

« Ce n'est pas bon, » dit Al. « Maintenant, Voldemort va être après lui. »

_« Quoi! Comment ça marche? » demanda Sirius mai personne ne répondit._

—**Alors ? dit Quirrell avec impatience. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ? **

**Harry rassembla tout son courage. **

—**Je me vois en train de serrer la main de Dumbledore, prétendit-il. J'ai... j'ai fait gagner la coupe à Gryffondor.**

_« C'est un mensonge crédible, » dit James._

« Dommage, ça ne marcheras pas, » soupira Teddy.

_« Ça ne marchera pas, » fit sombrement Frank._

**Quirrell poussa à nouveau un juron. **

—**Poussez-vous, dit-il. **

**En s'éloignant du miroir, Harry sentit la Pierre philosophale contre sa jambe. Allait-il tenter de prendre la fuite ?**

**Mais il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'une voix aiguë s'exprima alors que Quirrell n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. **

—**Il ment... Il ment... dit la voix.**

—**Potter, revenez ici, cria Quirrell. Et dites-moi la vérité ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? **

**La voix aiguë s'éleva à nouveau. **

—**Laisse-moi lui parler face à face.**

« Non, c'est bon, on préfère que ça n'arrive pas, » fit sinistrement Rose.

—**Maître, vous n'avez pas assez de forces, dit Quirrell.**

—**J'en ai assez pour ça...**

**Harry eut alors l'impression qu'un Filet du Diable le clouait sur place. Il ne parvenait plus à remuer le moindre muscle. Pétrifié, il regarda Quirrell lever les bras et commencer à défaire son turban. Bientôt, le turban tomba et la tête de Quirrell parut soudain étrangement petite. Puis il pivota sur ses talons.**

**Harry aurait voulu crier, mais il était incapable d'émettre le moindre son.**

**Derrière la tête de Quirrell, au lieu de son crâne, il y avait un visage, le visage le plus terrifiant que Harry eût jamais vu. Il était d'une blancheur de craie avec des yeux rouges flamboyants et des fentes en guise de narines, comme sur la tête d'un serpent.**

Tout le monde eut l'air écœurer à ça.

« Beurk... Il a... à l'arrière de sa tête! » fit Al, dégoûté.

« Comment est-ce même possible? » demanda Scorpius.

« Je ne sais pas, mais Voldemort n'est pas vraiment un homme sur le moment » dit Teddy.

_« C'est dégoûtant, » dit Sirius._

_« Il est à l'arrière de la tête, » fit Lily, choquée._

—**Harry Potter... murmura le visage.**

**Harry essaya de faire un pas en arrière, mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. **

—**Tu vois ce que je suis devenu ? dit le visage. Ombre et vapeur... Je ne prends forme qu'en partageant le corps de quelqu'un d'autre... Heureusement, il en reste toujours qui sont prêts à m'accueillir dans leur coeur et leur tête...**

_À ça, Ginny tressaillit en pensant au journal intime, et Harry plaça son bras autour de sa taille._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » demanda Al, l'air terrifié.

« Je ne sais pas, » fit Lily, tout aussi effrayée. « Mais je n'aime pas ça. »

**Le sang de licorne m'a redonné des forces, ces dernières semaines... Dans la forêt, tu as vu le fidèle Quirrell s'en abreuver pour moi... Et lorsque j'aurai l'élixir de longue vie, je pourrai recréer un corps qui sera bien à moi... Maintenant... Donne-moi cette Pierre qui se trouve dans ta poche. **

**Il savait donc. Harry sentit soudain ses jambes revenir à la vie. Il fit un pas en arrière. **

_Hermione sourit tristement ça. C'était tellement Harry. Il trouvait toujours son courage dans les pires situations._

« Et bien au moins, il le trouve à un moment ou à un autre et lui permet de l'aider à s'en sortir, » dit Al.

—**Ne sois pas stupide, dit le visage avec colère. Tu ferais mieux de sauver ta vie et de me rejoindre...**

_« Jamais, » dit Harry. « N'importe quoi d'autre serait mieux que le rejoindre. »_

Tout le monde sourit. C'était en quelque sorte réconfortant d'entendre Harry dire ça.

**Ou alors, tu connaîtras le même sort que tes parents... Ils sont morts en me suppliant de leur faire grâce...**

—**MENTEUR ! s'écria Harry.**

**Quirrell reculait vers lui pour que Voldemort ne le perde pas de vue. Le visage maléfique souriait, à présent. **

—**Comme c'est émouvant... siffla-t-il. J'apprécie toujours le courage... Oui, mon garçon, les parents ont été courageux... J'ai d'abord tué ton père et il m'a résisté avec une grande bravoure... Quant à ta mère, je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle meure... mais elle essayait de te protéger...**

« Bien sûr qu'elle voudrait le protéger, » fit tristement Lily.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que Voldemort était après papa depuis le début? » demanda Al.

« Oui, » répondit Scorpius, encore une fois choqué qu'ils ne sachent pas ça. « Voldemort craignait que Harry soit celui qui le vaincrai... Je suppose qu'il avait raison pour ça... »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait ça? » demanda Al.

« Je ne sais, » fit Scorpius en haussant les épaules. « Mais j'imagine qu'il doit y avoir une sorte de prophétie ou quelque chose comme ça pour que Voldemort y croit sans réserve. »

« Ça aurait pu être une simple rumeur et Voldemort aurait fait n'importe quoi pour y mettre un terme, » se moqua Teddy. « Il craindrait quiconque aurait une chance de le battre. »

_Lily était en larme à présent et James l'étreignait fermement. Elle était donc morte pour son fils. Si elle devait mourir, elle supposait que c'était la meilleur façon._

**Alors, donne-moi la Pierre sinon, elle sera morte en vain.**

—**JAMAIS !**

**Harry bondit vers la porte enflammée. **

—**Attrape-le ! cria alors Voldemort.**

**D'un geste, Quirrell saisit le poignet de Harry. Celui-ci ressentit aussitôt une douleur aiguë à l'endroit de sa cicatrice. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait se fendre en deux. Il se mit à hurler en se débattant de toutes ses forces et à sa grande surprise, Quirrell le lâcha.**

_« Pourquoi ferait-il ça? Tu as l'air plutôt sans défense à ce moment, » dit Frank._

« J'étais en train de penser la même chose, » dit Al et tout le monde eut l'air d'accord avec lui.

**Il eut soudain beaucoup moins mal à la tête. Quirrell, en revanche, était plié en deux par la douleur, le regard fixé sur ses doigts qui se couvraient d'ampoules à vue d'œil, comme brûlés par une flamme.**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » s'écria James.

« Je ne sais pas mais c'est définitivement une bonne chose, » dit Al.

—**Attrape-le ! ATTRAPE-LE ! répéta Voldemort.**

**A nouveau, Quirrell plongea sur Harry. Il le fit tomber à terre et l'immobilisa en l'écrasant sous lui, les deux mains serrées autour de son cou. La cicatrice devint si douloureuse que Harry en était presque aveuglé. Il parvenait cependant à distinguer le visage de Quirrell qui poussait des hurlements. Il semblait en proie à une effroyable souffrance. **

_« Encore une fois, qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda Frank._

_Sirius était particulièrement silencieux ce point, mais il était trop inquiet pour parler. Et la partie sur James et Lily... et bien disons que ça ne l'avait pas mis de bonne humeur. _

—**Maître ! Je n'arrive pas à le tenir, gémit-il. Mes mains... mes mains !**

**Tout en maintenant Harry par terre avec ses genoux, Quirrell lâcha son cou et contempla d'un air incrédule les paumes de ses mains. Harry voyait qu'elles étaient complètement brûlées, écarlates, la chair à vif. **

—**Alors, tue-le, imbécile ! Qu'on en finisse ! couina Voldemort de sa voix suraiguë.**

**Quirrell leva le bras pour lancer un maléfice mortel, mais Harry, d'un geste instinctif, plaqua les mains contre le visage de son ennemi. **

« C'est ça papa! Ne le laisse pas te jeter un sort! » applaudit James.

—**AAAAAAAAAARG ! **

**Quirrell roula sur le sol, le visage également brûlé. Harry se rendit compte que son adversaire ne pouvait pas le toucher sans souffrir de terribles brûlures. Sa seule chance, c'était de saisir Quirrell et de lui infliger une telle douleur qu'il soit incapable de lancer un sort. **

« Mais pourquoi? » demanda Teddy.

« Est-ce que ça pourrait être de la magie accidentelle? » demanda Rose.

« Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de pareil, » dit Teddy.

**Harry se releva d'un bond, attrapa le bras de Quirrell et serra de toutes ses forces. Quirrell poussa un hurlement en essayant de se dégager et Harry sentit à nouveau la douleur de sa cicatrice. Il ne voyait plus rien, il entendait seulement les horribles cris de Quirrell ainsi que les glapissements de Voldemort qui répétait: **

—**TUE-LE ! TUE-LE ! !**

**Il entendait aussi, peut-être dans sa propre tête, d'autres voix crier: « Harry ! Harry ! » **

« Est-ce que ça veut dire quelqu'un d'autre arrive? » demanda Victoire avec espoir.

« On dirait, » répondit Teddy.

**Soudain, il sentit le bras de Quirrell s'arracher à son étreinte et il comprit à ce moment que tout était perdu. Il sombra alors dans une longue, longue, longue chute où tout n'était plus que ténèbres. **

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » murmura Lily.

**Un objet doré brillait juste au-dessus de lui. Le Vif d'or !,Il essaya de l'attraper, mais ses bras étaient trop lourds. **

« Naturellement, oncle Harry traverserait quelque chose comme ça et penserait toujours au Vif d'Or en se réveillant, » fit Victoire en levant les yeux au ciel.

_« Attend, quoi? » fit Sirius. _

**Il cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas du tout un Vif d'Or, c'était une paire de lunettes. Étrange.**

**Il cligna à nouveau des yeux et distingua alors le visage souriant d'Albus Dumbledore.**

_« Oh, merci Merlin, il doit être sain et sauf maintenant, » soupira de soulagement Lily._

—**Bonjour, Harry, dit-il. **

**Harry le regarda fixement. Puis il se souvint. **

—**La Pierre ! s'écria-t-il. C'était Quirrell ! C'est lui qui a volé la Pierre ! Vite !**

—**Calme-toi, mon garçon, tu es un peu en retard, dit Dumbledore. Quirrell n'a pas volé la Pierre. **

—**Alors, qui ? **

—**Du calme, sinon, Madame Pomfresh va me jeter dehors.**

**Harry regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il était couché dans un lit avec des draps de lin blanc et juste à côté, il y avait une table couverte d'une quantité de friandises suffisante pour ouvrir un magasin. **

« Donc je suppose que tout le monde l'aime maintenant qu'il est à nouveau un héros, » grommela Lily.

—**Quelques cadeaux de la part de tes amis et admirateurs, dit Dumbledore, Ce qui s'est passé dans les sous-sols du château, entre Quirrell et toi, est un secret absolu, par conséquent, toute l'école est au courant. Je crois que ce sont tes amis Fred et George Weasley qui t'ont envoyé un siège de toilettes**

« Oui... ils ont fait exploser un siège de toilette, » rit Fred.

« Et on dirait qu'eux, au moins, savaient que papa les écoutait, » fit James à travers son rire. « Comment comprendrait-il la blague, sinon? »

_« Hé! » s'exclama James avant de commencer à rire._

_« Quoi? » demanda Ginny, confuse. Elle avait sourit tristement à la mention du siège de toilette, en se souvenant que les jumeaux lui avait promit de lui en envoyer un. Penser aux jumeaux faisaient toujours mal._

_« Patmol... » fit James avec un sourire narquois._

_« Oui, je sais... c'est pas vrai, je suis nul à parier aujourd'hui, » dit Sirius en faisant la moue._

_« De quoi vous parlez? » demanda Ginny._

_« Oh! Sirius a parié que les jumeaux enverraient un siège de toilette. Papa ne le pensait pas mais il pensait que le siège serait mentionné plus tard, » s'exclama Harry._

_« Comment en ont-ils eu connaissance au départ? » demanda Ginny à son petit ami._

« Ah, ils ont découvert papa, » fit James.

« Je pari que maman va aimer apprendre ça, » fit Al avec un sourire narquois.

_« Heu... j'étais en quelque sorte en train de vous écouter quand vous parliez sur la plateforme, » dit nerveusement Harry._

_« Oh! » Ginny eut l'air mortifiée en se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait dit ce jour là._

« Je le savais, » fit Al en riant avec tout le monde.

**en pensant que ça t'amuserait. Mais Madame Pomfresh a trouvé que ce ne serait peut-être pas très hygiénique et elle l'a confisqué.**

« C'est nul, » fit James tandis que Fred fronçait les sourcils.

—**Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?**

—**Trois jours.**

**Mr Ronald Weasley et Miss Granger vont être grandement soulagés de voir que tu es revenu à toi. Ils se sont terriblement inquiétés à ton sujet. **

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dit le nom de Ron mais pas celui d'Hermione? » demanda Frank._

_« Je ne sais pas, » fit Harry en haussant les épaules._

« C'est un peu étrange, n'est-ce pas? » sourit Teddy.

—**Mais la Pierre... **

—**Je vois qu'il est inutile d'essayer de te distraire. Très bien. Alors... La Pierre, le professeur Quirrell n'a pas réussi à te la prendre. Je suis arrivé à temps pour l'en empêcher, bien que tu te sois admirablement débrouillé tout seul, je le reconnais.**

—**Vous étiez là ? Vous avez reçu le hibou d'Hermione ? **

—**Nous avons dû nous croiser dans les airs. J'étais à peine arrivé à Londres qu'il m'est nettement apparu que ma place était à l'endroit que je venais de quitter.**

« D'accord, s'il était là, il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer ce soir... » dit Rose. « Tu crois qu'il mentait, alors? »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas, » dit Teddy. « J'imagine qu'il voudrait que Harry obtienne un peu d'expérience pour s'occuper de choses comme ça, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait voulu qu'il soit autant en danger. »

**Et je suis revenu juste à temps pour t'arracher à Quirrell... **

—**C'était vous ?**

—**J'avais peur qu'il soit trop tard...**

_Lily se mit à haleter à ça. Son fils avait seulement onze ans et il avait failli mourir._

« Et ça n'était même pas le premier attentat contre sa vie, » fit sombrement Al.

—**Il était moins une. Je n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher plus longtemps de prendre la Pierre.**

—**L'important, ce n'est pas la Pierre, c'est toi. L'effort que tu as fait a failli te tuer. Pendant un moment, j'ai craint que ce ne soit le cas. Quant à la Pierre, elle a été détruite. **

—**Détruite ? répéta Harry d'une voix blanche. Mais votre ami... Nicolas Flamel... **

—**Ah, tu connais Nicolas ? dit Dumbledore qui avait l'air ravi.**

« Hum... » Teddy avait l'air pensif mais il souriait.

**Tu as vraiment bien fait les choses. Eh bien, Nicolas et moi, nous avons eu une petite conversation et il nous est apparu que tout était pour le mieux.**

—**Mais ça signifie que lui et sa femme vont mourir, non ? **

—**Il leur reste suffisamment d'élixir pour mettre leurs affaires en ordre et ensuite, en effet, ils vont mourir.**

**Dumbledore sourit en voyant l'air stupéfait de Harry.**

—**Pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que toi, je sais que c'est incroyable, dit-il, mais pour Nicolas et Pernelle, c'est comme d'aller se coucher à la fin d'une très, très longue journée. Après tout, pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus. Tu sais, la Pierre n'avait rien de si extraordinaire. Elle donnait autant d'argent et permettait de vivre aussi longtemps qu'on le souhaitait ! Les deux choses que la plupart des humains désirent le plus au monde, l'ennui, c'est que les humains ont un don pour désirer ce qui leur fait le plus de mal. **

« Je choisis l'amour au-delà de tout, » dit Victoire.

« Je ne peux être davantage d'accord avec toi, » sourit Teddy avant de l'embrasser.

« Prenez une chambre! » fit James en grimaçant.

**Harry restait immobile, ne sachant que répondre. Dumbledore chanta un petit air et regarda le plafond en souriant. **

—**Monsieur ? dit enfin Harry. Je me demande... Même si la Pierre n'existe plus, Vol... Je veux dire, Vous-Savez-Qui...**

—**Tu peux l'appeler Voldemort, Harry. Nomme toujours les choses par leur nom. La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même.**

—**Voldemort va chercher d'autres moyens de revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire qu'il n'a pas complètement disparu ?**

« Non, il n'a pas encore disparu, » dit Teddy. « Mais tu feras en sorte qu'il le soit bientôt. »

_« J'espère vraiment que oui, » dit Alice._

_« Mais c'est peu probable, » fit Frank._

—**Non, en effet. Il est toujours là, quelque part, peut-être à la recherche d'un autre corps à partager... Comme il n'est pas vraiment vivant, on ne peut pas le tuer. Il a laissé mourir Quirrell. Il montre aussi peu de pitié pour ses partisans que pour ses ennemis.**

_« Alors pourquoi est-ce que quiconque le suit? » demanda Lily. _

_« Parce qu'il a le pouvoir, » dit Harry._

« Et il a promit le pouvoir à ceux qui le suivrait, » dit Scorpius. « Sans parler de se débarrasser des choses qu'ils estimaient être mauvaises dans leur monde. »

_« Ça me semble stupide, » fit Lily en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Oui, moi aussi, » soupira Harry._

« Oui, moi aussi, » dirent tous ceux dans la pièce.

**Tu as sans doute réussi à retarder son retour au pouvoir, Harry, mais il se trouvera bien quelqu'un pour reprendre un combat qui semble perdu... Pourtant, si à chaque fois, on continue à le retarder, alors il est possible qu'il ne reprenne jamais le pouvoir.**

**Harry hocha la tête, mais il s'interrompit aussitôt car il avait encore mal.**

—**Il y a d'autres choses que j'aimerais bien savoir, dit-il, si vous pouvez me les dire... J'aimerais bien connaître la vérité sur ces choses-là. **

—**La vérité, soupira Dumbledore. Elle est toujours belle et terrible, c'est pourquoi il faut l'aborder avec beaucoup de précautions. Mais je veux bien répondre à tes questions, sauf si j'ai de bonnes raisons de ne pas le faire, auquel cas, je te demande de me pardonner. Mais bien sûr, je ne te mentirai pas. **

« Ça semble juste, » sourit Teddy.

_« J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'il se contente de me le dire à ce moment, » marmonna Harry à ses amis._

_« Étais-tu vraiment prêt à l'entendre? » demanda Hermione._

_« Je ne sais pas, » soupira Harry en toute honnêteté, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Sirius. « Mais ça aurait certainement aidé. »_

« Lui dire quoi? » demanda Al.

« Probablement pourquoi Voldemort était après lui... à en juger d'après son regard, » dit Fred.

—**Alors, voilà: Voldemort a dit qu'il a tué ma mère uniquement parce qu'elle essayait de me protéger. Mais pourquoi donc voulait-il me tuer ?**

_« C'est une bonne question, » dit Remus._

_« Ce n'est pas très logique. Pourquoi Voldemort serait-il après un simple gamin? » demanda Frank._

_« Hé! Fais attention qui tu traites de simple gamin, » fit James, faussement en colère._

**Cette fois, Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir. **

—**Hélas, la première question que tu me poses fait partie de celles auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre. Aujourd'hui, en tout cas. Un jour, tu sauras, mais pour l'instant, chasse cette pensée de ton esprit. Quand tu seras plus grand... Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de phrase... Disons plutôt que quand tu seras prêt, tu comprendras.**

« Oui, tu dois avoir raison, Teddy, » dit Al.

**Et Harry savait qu'il était inutile de discuter. **

—**Et pourquoi Quirrell ne pouvait pas me toucher sans se brûler ? **

—**Ta mère est morte pour te sauver la vie. S'il y a une chose que Voldemort est incapable de comprendre, c'est l'amour. Il ne s'est jamais rendu compte qu'un amour aussi fort que celui que ta mère avait pour toi laisse sa marque. Pas une cicatrice, ou un signe visible... Avoir été aimé si profondément te donne à jamais une protection contre les autres, même lorsque la personne qui a manifesté cet amour n'est plus là.**

« Hein... je n'ai encore jamais entendu parler d'une chose aussi puissante que ça.. mais c'est logique, » dit Teddy.

_« Lily, tu l'as sauvé, » dit James en serrant ses épaules._

_« Mais... » Elle avait les larmes aux yeux._

_« C'est toi qui a réellement vaincu Voldemort à cette époque, » fit Harry en souriant tristement à sa mère, ses yeux commençant à se remplir de larmes. « S'il n'y avait pas eu ta protection, je serais mort. »_

« Intéressant, » fit Rose. « S'il n'y avait pas eu son sacrifice, rien de tout ceci n'aurait été possible. Ils auraient vraiment dut mettre ça dans les livres d'histoire. »

« Oui, ils devraient, mais tout le monde est trop habitué à ce que ce soit Harry qui l'ait fait, » dit Teddy.

_Lily sourit, attira son fils en une étreinte et dit, « Je ne le l'aurait pas voulu d'une autre façon. »_

**Cet amour reste présent dans ta chair. Quirrell était plein de haine, de cupidité, d'ambition, il partageait son âme avec Voldemort et c'est pour cela qu'il ne supportait pas de te toucher. Toucher quelqu'un qui a été marque par quelque chose d'aussi beau ne pouvait susciter en lui que de la souffrance.**

**Dumbledore manifesta un intérêt soudain pour un oiseau qui venait de se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ce qui donna le temps à Harry de s'essuyer les yeux avec son drap. **

—**Et la cape d'invisibilité ? demanda Harry, lorsqu'il eut retrouvé sa voix. Vous savez qui me l'a envoyée ? **

—**Ah... Il se trouve que ton père l'avait laissée en ma possession et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être l'avoir. C'est parfois utile... Quand il était au collège, ton père s'en servait pour se glisser jusqu'à la cuisine et voler des tas de choses à manger.**

« Je doute que ce soit vrai, » dit James.

« Ouais, ce n'est même pas pour ça que Al l'utilise la plupart du temps et il n'est même pas un farceur, » rit Fred.

_« Non, c'est faux, » se moqua James._

_« Ouais, il l'utilisait pour préparer ses blagues, » fit Sirius avec fierté._

—**J'ai encore une question...**

—**Vas-y.**

—**Quirrell a dit que Rogue...**

—**Le professeur Rogue. **

—**C'est ça, lui... Quirrell a dit que s'il me détestait, c'était parce qu'il détestait aussi mon père. C'est vrai ? **

—**En effet, ils se haïssaient cordialement. Un peu comme toi et Mr Malefoy. Et ton père a fait quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais pu lui pardonner. **

—**Quoi ?**

—**Il lui a sauvé la vie.**

_« Tu as sauvé sa vie? » interrogea Sirius._

_« Je pense qu'il parle de l'incident du Saule, » dit Remus en devenant livide._

_« Oh, » fit Sirius, une expression de honte apparaissant sur son visage._

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » demanda Frank, mais les Maraudeurs ne répondirent rien._

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé? » demanda Lily à Teddy.

« Oui... et ce n'est rien de bon, » fit tristement Teddy. « Patmol à dit à Rogue d'aller voir dans la Cabane Hurlante pendant une pleine lune... »

« Oh, » fit Lily, n'ayant plus besoin de davantage d'explication après ça.

« Et grand-père a empêché ça d'arriver, » dit James.

« Oui, et il s'est aussi mit lui-même en danger pour ce faire, » dit Teddy en fronçant les sourcils.

—**Comment ? **

—**Oui, dit Dumbledore d'un air rêveur. C'est curieux comme les gens réagissent, n'est-ce pas ? Le professeur Rogue ne supportait pas d'avoir une dette envers ton père... Je suis sûr que s'il a fait tant d'efforts pour te protéger, cette année, c'est parce qu'il a pensé qu'ainsi ton père et lui seraient quittes. Alors, il pourrait continuer à haïr son souvenir en paix...**

_« Je ne crois pas que ce soit la vraie raison, » fit pensivement James._

« Moi non plus, » dit Al. « Ça doit être à cause de grand-mère. »

« Pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui dirait-il pas pour ça? Il doit le savoir, » dit James.

« La seule chose à laquelle je peux penser est que Rogue ne voudrait pas que Harry... ou quiconque d'autre en fait... le sache, » dit Scorpius.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'est, alors? » demanda Frank._

_« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Lily et Rogue étaient amis. Il est plus probable que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec elle, plutôt que ce qu'a dit Dumbledore. »_

_« Pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il dit ça de toute façon? Il doit connaître la vérité, » dit curieusement Lily._

_« Je ne sais pas, mais il doit avoir ses raisons, » dit Remus._

« Ton père est intelligent... mais il n'est pas un Serpentard, » dit Scorpius.

**Harry essaya de comprendre ce que Dumbledore venait de lui dire, mais il eut mal à la tête, et il laissa tomber.**

—**Encore une dernière chose, dit Harry. Comment se fait-il que la Pierre soit passée du miroir dans ma poche ? **

—**Je suis content que tu m'aies posé cette question. C'était une de mes idées les plus brillantes, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, entre nous... Seul quelqu'un qui désirait trouver la Pierre—la trouver, pas s'en servir—pourrait la prendre,**

« Je le savais, » sourit Teddy.

_« C'est ce que je pensais, » fit triomphalement Remus._

« Mais il le savait en premier, »plaisanta Victoire et Teddy fit la grimace.

**les autres ne verraient que leur reflet fabriquer de l'or et boire l'élixir de longue vie. Mon intelligence me surprend moi-même, parfois... Et maintenant, assez de questions. Si tu entamais ces friandises ? Ah, les Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ! Un jour, quand j'étais jeune, j'en ai trouvé une qui avait le goût de poubelle. Depuis, j'ai peur d'en manger, mais toi, ne t'en prive surtout pas ! Enfin, je pense que je ne risque rien avec un caramel.**

**Il sourit et mit la dragée d'un brun doré dans sa bouche. Puis il se mit à tousser. **

—**Quelle horreur ! De la cire des oreilles !**

« Et bien ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que le vomi au moins, » dit Teddy tandis que tout le monde riait.

**Madame Pomfresh était une femme charmante, mais très stricte.**

—**Seulement cinq minutes, supplia Harry.**

—**Il n'en est pas question. **

—**Vous avez bien laissé entrer le professeur Dumbledore...**

—**Bien entendu, c'est le directeur. Mais maintenant, tu as besoin de repos. **

—**Je me repose, regardez, je suis couché. S'il vous plaît, Madame Pomfresh... **

—**Bon, d'accord, mais pas plus de cinq minutes !**

**Et elle laissa entrer Ron et Hermione.**

—**Harry !**

**Hermione était sur le point de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras, mais elle se retint. Harry en fut soulagé: il avait encore très mal à la tête. **

_« Je voulais vraiment t'étreindre, mais tu avais l'air si faible... » dit Hermione._

_« Hé! » bouda Harry._

Tout le monde eut un petit rire à ça.

—**Harry, on pensait que tu allais... Dumbledore se faisait tellement de souci... **

—**Toute l'école ne parle que de ça, dit Ron. Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, en vrai ?**

**C'était une de ces rares circonstances où la vérité paraît encore plus étrange et plus passionnante que les rumeurs.**

« Et tu peux probablement dire ça pour toutes leurs aventures, » rit Fred.

**Harry leur fit un récit détaillé, sans rien omettre : Quirrell, le miroir, la Pierre, Voldemort. Ron et Hermione, bon public, l'écoutaient en étouffant des exclamations aux bons moments. Et lorsqu'il raconta ce qu'il y avait sous le turban de Quirrell, Hermione poussa un cri. **

—**Alors, la Pierre n'existe plus ? dit Ron lorsque Harry eut terminé. Et Flamel va mourir ? **

—**C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais Dumbledore m'a répondu... Comment c'était, déjà ? Ah oui, « pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus ». **

—**J'ai toujours dit qu'il était cinglé, remarqua Ron qui semblait impressionné de voir à quel point son héros était fou.**

—**Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda Harry. **

_« Oui, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? » demanda Ginny en agitant ses sourcils, amenant l'autre fille à rougir._

_« Rien de tel, » fit Hermione._

Tout le monde rit.

« Je suis si heureux que tante Ginny soit là... elle est vraiment drôle, » rit Fred.

—**Je n'ai eu aucun mal à revenir sur mes pas, dit Hermione. J'ai ranimé Ron—il m'a fallu un bout de temps—et on s'est précipités vers la volière pour envoyer un mot à Dumbledore. C'est juste à ce moment-là qu'on l'a rencontré dans le hall d'entrée. Il était déjà au courant. Il nous a dit: « Harry est allé le retrouver ? » et il a foncé au deuxième étage. **

—**Tu crois qu'il voulait vraiment que tu y ailles ? demanda Ron. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a envoyé la cape d'invisibilité ? **

« C'est terrible! » haleta Lily.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est logique, » commença James mais tint sa langue lorsque Lily le foudroya du regard.

—**Si jamais c'est vrai, c'est terrible ! s'écria Hermione. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !**

—**Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, répondit Harry d'un air songeur. C'est un drôle de personnage, ce Dumbledore. Je crois qu'il a voulu me donner une chance. Il doit savoir à peu près tout ce qui passe à l'école et je pense qu'il devait se douter de notre projet, mais au lieu d'essayer de nous arrêter, il a cherché à nous aider. Je ne crois pas que ce soit un hasard s'il m'a laissé découvrir comment le miroir fonctionnait. C'est un peu comme s'il me reconnaissait le droit d'affronter Voldemort face à face si je le pouvais...**

« Ce n'est pas correct, » fit Victoire avec un regard noir.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait raison, » dit Teddy.

« Mais Ted... ce n'est pas toi qui disait que c'était ce qu'il faisait, il y a quelques minutes? »

« Je crois qu'il voulait que Harry fasse certaines de ces choses... mais je ne suis pas sûr pour la partie consistant à affronter Voldemort, » dit Teddy. « C'est un risque affreusement gros que d'avoir Harry dans la même pièce que Voldemort, même s'il est affaibli. »

—**Décidément, Dumbledore est vraiment dingue, dit Ron avec fierté. Et maintenant, écoute: il faut absolument que tu sois debout pour le banquet de fin d'année, demain. Le compte des points a été fait et bien entendu, ce sont les Serpentard qui ont gagné la coupe. Tu n'étais pas là pour le dernier match et on s'est fait écraser par les Serdaigle. Mais il y aura de bonnes choses à manger. **

« Je pense que nous sommes sur le point de voir comment ils ont regagné tous leurs points pour gagner la Coupe, » fit James avec un sourire narquois.

_« Non, » grimaça James._

**A ce moment, Madame Pomfresh fit irruption dans la chambre. **

—**Ça fait presque un quart d'heure, maintenant. DEHORS ! dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.**

**Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Harry se sentit à nouveau dans son état normal.**

—**Je veux aller au banquet, dit-il à Madame Pomfresh. Je peux, n'est-ce pas ? **

—**Le professeur Dumbledore a dit que tu avais le droit d'y assister, dit-elle d'un ton pincé, comme si elle était persuadée que Dumbledore ignorait les risques que peut présenter un festin. Et tu as un autre visiteur. **

—**Ah, très bien, dit Harry. Qui est-ce ? **

**Hagrid se glissa alors dans l'encadrement de la porte. Comme d'habitude, il paraissait trop grand par rapport à la pièce. Il s'assit au chevet de Harry et fondit en larmes.**

« Pauvre Hagrid, il doit se blâmer, » soupira Teddy.

—**C'est... c'est ma faute... sanglota-t-il en plongeant son visage dans ses mains. J'ai dit à ce misérable comment faire pour passer devant Touffu ! C'était la dernière chose qu'il ne savait pas et c'est moi qui l'ai dite ! Tu aurais pu en mourir ! Tout ça pour un oeuf de dragon ! Je ne boirai plus jamais ! On devrait me chasser et m'envoyer vivre chez les Moldus ! **

_« Je ne peux pas dire que je sois très heureuse pour ça, mais je ne le blâme pas vraiment, » dit Lily. « Par ailleurs, il a été si gentil avec Harry que je peux lui pardonner. »_

« Sans parler du fait que Voldemort aurait simplement trouvé une autre façon de passer devant le chien à trois têtes si Hagrid ne lui avait pas dit, » fit Teddy. « Il n'aurait jamais laissé ça l'arrêter. »

—**Hagrid ! s'exclama Harry, désolé de voir des larmes couler le long de sa barbe. Il aurait trouvé, de toute façon ! Il s'agit de Voldemort, ne l'oubliez pas. Même si vous ne lui aviez rien dit...**

—**Tu aurais pu en mourir, répéta Hagrid, le corps agité de sanglots. Et ne prononce pas ce nom ! **

—**VOLDEMORT ! cria Harry. **

**Hagrid parut si choqué qu'il cessa aussitôt de pleurer.**

—**Je l'ai vu, je peux l'appeler par son nom. Ne soyez pas triste, Hagrid, nous avons sauvé la Pierre et elle est détruite maintenant, il ne peut plus s'en servir. Prenez donc un Chocogrenouille, j'en ai plein. **

—**Ah, au fait, ça me fait penser que j'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit Hagrid en s'essuyant le nez d'un revers de main. **

—**J'espère que ça n'est pas un sandwich à l'hermine. **

_« Je ne te blâme pas, » firent aussitôt tous les Maraudeurs._

—**Mais non, sourit Hagrid, Dumbledore m'a accordé un jour de congé hier pour le préparer. Il aurait plutôt dû me renvoyer. Voilà... **

**Il lui donna un beau livre à la reliure de cuir. Harry l'ouvrit avec curiosité: il était rempli de photos de sorciers. A chaque page, son père et sa mère lui souriaient en lui adressant des signes de la main. **

« Il appréciera vraiment ça, » sourit Teddy. Il adorait regarder d'anciennes photos de ses parents dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

_« C'était une très bonne idée de sa part, » fit Lily en pleurant presque à nouveau._

—**J'ai envoyé des hiboux à tous les amis d'école de tes parents en leur demandant des photos. Je savais que tu n'en avais pas. Ça te plaît ?**

**Harry fut incapable de parler et Hagrid le comprit très bien. **

**Ce soir-là, Harry quitta sa chambre pour assister au banquet. Madame Pomfresh avait insisté pour l'examiner une dernière fois et la Grande Salle était déjà pleine lorsqu'il arriva enfin. Elle était décorée aux couleurs vert et argent des Serpentard pour célébrer leur septième victoire consécutive. Une immense bannière déployée sur le mur, derrière la Grande Table, montrait un serpent, symbole de leur maison. **

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

**Lorsque Harry fit son entrée, il y eut un soudain silence, puis les conversations reprirent toutes en même temps. Il s'assit à la table des Gryffondor, entre Ron et Hermione, et fit semblant de ne pas remarquer que tout le monde se levait pour mieux le voir. **

« Ça semble familier, » rit Lily.

**Heureusement, Dumbledore arriva à son tour et la rumeur des conversations s'évanouit. **

—**Une autre année se termine, dit joyeusement Dumbledore, et je vais encore vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous entamions enfin ce délicieux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant... et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau en attendant le début de l'année prochaine... Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant: en quatrième place, Gryffondor avec trois cent douze points. En troisième, Poufsouffle avec trois cent cinquante-deux points. Serdaigle a obtenu quatre cent vingt-six points et Serpentard quatre cent soixante-douze. **

_« Stupides Serpentard. Pourquoi sont-ils obligés de gagner? » fit Sirius._

_« Je ne crois pas qu'ils gagnent, » dit Frank._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Tu viens juste d'entendre... » fit Sirius, confus._

_« Je crois que c'est sur le point de changer, » sourit Frank._

« Stupide Dumbledore. Pourquoi devait-il changer les scores si publiquement? » grommela Scorpius.

« Parce que c'est brillant!... Laisser ces foutus Serpentard croire qu'ils ont gagné pour leur retirer la victoire après, » rit James.

« Non, Scorpius a raison, » dit Teddy. « Ce n'était pas juste de la part de Dumbledore de faire ça. Ça a dut aliéné les Serpentard et les faire haïr encore plus Gryffondor. »

« Il devait avoir une raison, » dit Al.

« Je pense qu'il voulait que les gens sachent ce qui s'est passé.. ou du moins qu'il est bon de défendre des choses comme ça, » dit pensivement Rose.

« Je suppose, » soupira Teddy. « Mais il aurait quand même du trouver une meilleure manière de le faire.

**Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, d'acclamations et de trépignements explosa à la table des Serpentard. Harry voyait Malefoy frapper la table avec son gobelet et ce spectacle le rendait malade.**

—**Oui, oui, très bien, Serpentard, reprit Dumbledore. Il convient cependant de prendre en compte des événements récents. **

_« Tu vois? » fit Frank._

**Il y eut alors un grand silence et les sourires des Serpentard devinrent moins triomphants. **

—**J'ai quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer, poursuivit Dumbledore. Voyons... Oui, c'est ça... Je commencerai par Mr Ronald Weasley... **

**Ron devint écarlate. Il avait soudain l'air d'un radis qui aurait pris un coup de soleil. **

—**Pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait jouée à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante points. **

« Ça devait être vraiment formidable, et il était vraiment courageux de se sacrifier comme ça, » sourit fièrement Rose.

_« Bravo Ron! » crièrent James et Sirius et tous les autres applaudirent._

**Les acclamations des Gryffondor atteignirent presque le plafond enchanté. Les étoiles au-dessus de leur tête parurent frémir.**

—**C'est mon frère ! disait Percy aux autres préfets. Mon plus jeune frère ! Il a réussi à traverser l'échiquier géant de McGonagall ! **

**Le silence revint.**

—**J'en viens maintenant à Miss Hermione Granger... Pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde à Gryffondor cinquante points. **

« Et sa logique défectueuse pour créer du feu, » rit Fred. « Tu as une sorcière ou quoi? »

_« Super! »_

**Hermione enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Harry la soupçonnait d'avoir fondu en larmes.**

_« Je n'ai pas fondu en larmes! » s'exclama Hermione._

_« Alors pourquoi as-tu enfoui ta tête dans tes bras? » demanda Harry._

_« Je n'étais pas habituée à autant d'attention. C'était un petit peu déconcertant, » répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules._

_« Bienvenue dans ma vie, » gémit Harry._

« Et maintenant, elle a presque autant de célébrité que lui, » ricana Lily.

**Tout autour de la table, les Gryffondor ne se tenaient plus de joie. Ils avaient cent points de plus. **

—**Enfin, parlons de Mr Harry Potter, reprit Dumbledore.**

**Un grand silence se fit dans la salle. **

—**Pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnels qu'il a manifestés, je donne à Gryffondor soixante points. **

« Le sang-froid et le courage... il n'est pas si spécial, » fit Fred avec un sourire narquois.

« Vous savez ce que je pense? » demanda Teddy.

« Quoi? » fit Lily.

« Tous ces obstacles qu'ils ont dut traverser, chacun semblaient répondre à leurs propres forces, » dit Teddy. « Un seul d'entre eux n'aurait jamais pu y faire face seul... mais ensembles, il en étaient capable. »

« Alors quoi? Dumbledore a mit tout ça en scène simplement pour leur montrer à quel point ils peuvent être forts quand ils travaillent ensembles? » demanda Victoire.

« Je ne sais pas, » fit Teddy en fronçant les sourcils.

_« C'est mon garçon! » s'exclama James en frappant le dos de son fils._

_« Ils sont maintenant à égalité avec Serpentard, » dit Remus._

**Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit fut assourdissant. Ceux qui étaient en état de faire des additions tout en s'égosillant savaient que Gryffondor avait à présent quatre cent soixante-douze points—exactement le même nombre que Serpentard. Ils étaient ex aequo. Si seulement Dumbledore avait pu donner à Harry un seul point de plus !**

**Dumbledore leva la main et le silence revint peu à peu.**

—**Le courage peut prendre de nombreuses formes, dit-il avec un sourire. Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ses amis. Et par conséquent, j'accorde dix points à Mr Neville Londubat.**

_« Bravo oncle Neville! Je n'avais pas pensé à celle-là! » rayonna Al._

_« Bravo Neville, » l'acclama Sirius tandis qu'Alice étreignait son fils._

_« C'est vraiment difficile d'affronter ses amis, rayonna Frank envers son fils. « Je suis fier de toi. »_

_Neville étreignit sa mère encore plus fort. Il avait toujours voulu que ses parents soient fiers de lui et c'était bon d'entendre qu'ils l'étaient._

**Quelqu'un qui se serait trouvé à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle aurait pu penser qu'une terrible explosion venait de se produire, tant le vacarme qui s'éleva de la table des Gryffondor était assourdissant. Harry, Ron et Hermione se levèrent pour acclamer Neville qui avait le teint livide et disparut bientôt sous les embrassades. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait pas gagné le moindre point pour les Gryffondor. Harry donna un petit coup de coude à Ron et lui montra Malefoy. Abasourdi et horrifié, il semblait figé sur place comme s'il avait subi le maléfice du Saucisson. **

Scorpius eut l'air vraiment en colère à ça mais ne dit rien. C'était réellement injuste de faire quelque chose comme ça et rien de ce que quiconque lui dirait ne changerait son avis à propos de ça.

—**Ce qui signifie, poursuivit Dumbledore en essayant de couvrir le tonnerre d'applaudissements—car les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle étaient ravis de la chute des Serpentard—ce qui signifie que nous allons devoir changer la décoration de cette salle.**

**Il frappa dans ses mains et en un instant, le vert et argent se transforma en rouge et or, et le grand serpent disparut, remplacé par le lion altier des Gryffondor. Rogue serra la main du professeur McGonagall avec un horrible sourire qui n'avait rien de naturel. Harry croisa son regard et il sut aussitôt que les sentiments de Rogue à son égard n'avaient pas changé. Mais il n'en éprouvait aucune contrariété. La vie redeviendrait normale dès l'année prochaine, aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être à Poudlard.**

**Ce fut la plus belle soirée que Harry eût jamais connue. Il était encore plus heureux que le jour où il avait gagné le match de Quidditch, plus heureux que le soir de Noël, plus heureux que lorsqu'ils avaient vaincu le troll. Il garderait à jamais le souvenir de ces précieux instants. **

_« Gagner la Coupe était mieux que de devenir ami avec moi? » s'offensa Hermione._

_« Heu... » fit Harry, effrayé._

Tout le monde rit à ça.

**Harry en avait presque oublié le résultat des examens. A leur grande surprise, Ron et lui avaient obtenu de bonnes notes. Hermione, bien entendu, avait été la meilleure**

« Naturellement, » fit Rose avec suffisance, et la grimace de Scorpius devint encore plus prononcée.

**et même Neville avait réussi à passer de justesse: sa bonne note en botanique rattrapait celle, catastrophique, qu'il avait obtenue en potions. Ils avaient espéré que Goyle, qui était aussi bête que méchant, serait renvoyé, mais lui aussi était passé. Comme l'avait dit Ron, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie...**

**Bientôt, leurs armoires se vidèrent, leur valises furent fin prêtes et le crapaud de Neville s'égara dans un coin des toilettes. On distribua aux élèves des avis qui les prévenaient que l'usage de la magie était interdit pendant les vacances (« Chaque année j'espère qu'ils vont oublier de nous les donner », dit Fred).**

« Nous aussi, » firent James et Fred en même temps.

« Ça n'aurait pas d'importance s'ils les donnaient ou non...la loi existerait toujours, » fit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Hagrid leur fit traverser le lac dans ses barques et ils s'installèrent dans le Poudlard Express qui les ramenait chez les Moldus. Tout le monde parlait et riait tandis que le paysage devenait de plus en plus verdoyant. On mangeait des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et on enlevait les robes de sorcier pour remettre vestes et blousons. Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur la voie 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross. **

**Ils mirent un certain temps pour quitter le quai. Un vieux gardien ridé les faisait passer par groupes de deux ou trois pour qu'ils n'attirent pas l'attention en surgissant soudain au milieu de la barrière. Inutile d'affoler les Moldus.**

—**Il faut que vous veniez à la maison, cet été, dit Ron à Harry et Hermione. Je vous enverrai un hibou. **

_« Ça ne veut pas dire que le hibou arriverait là-bas, » marmonna Ron à ses amis._

« Pourquoi le hibou n'arriverait-il pas là-bas? » demanda Rose.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Teddy.

—**Merci, dit Harry. J'attends ça avec impatience. **

**Des voyageurs les bousculaient de tous côtés tandis qu'ils replongeaient dans le monde des Moldus. Harry entendait fuser autour de lui des « Au revoir, Harry, à bientôt, Potter ! » **

—**Toujours célèbre, fit remarquer Ron avec un sourire. **

—**Pas là où je vais, je te le garantis !**

_« Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois obligé de vivre avec ces... gens, » dit Sirius sans trouver de mots suffisamment mauvais pour décrire les Dursley._

« Salauds, bâtards, trou... » commença James en faisant la liste des choses dont ils voulaient traiter les Dursley.

« Ça suffit! » cria Rose.

—**Le voilà, M'man, regarde, il est là ! dit une petite voix, alors qu'ils franchissaient le portillon. **

**C'était Ginny Weasley, la jeune soeur de Ron, mais ce n'était pas Ron qu'elle montrait du doigt. **

—**Harry Potter ! s'écria-t-elle. Regarde, M'man ! Je le vois !**

Tout le monde se mit à rire à ça.

« Maman était vraiment obsédée par papa à cette époque, » rit Lily.

_« Aww... quelqu'un a le béguin, » plaisanta James._

_« Je la fermerais si j'étais toi, » le menaça Ginny._

« Je l'écouterais si j'étais toi, grand-père, » rit James.

_« Tu étais vraiment mignonne à l'époque, » fit Harry en souriant comme un idiot._

_« Je suppose que la célébrité à ses avantages. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour une fangirl, » rit Sirius._

Tout le monde se mit à rire encore plus fort.

_« Je ne suis pas une fangirl! » s'indigna Ginny en rougissant._

« Si... en quelque sorte, » rit James.

_« Si, tu l'étais, » plaisanta Ron._

_« Oh, la ferme vous tous! » fit Lily._

_« Merci, » dit Ginny, toujours rougissante._

_« De rien, » fit Lily en souriant à la jeune fille. Elle pensait vraiment que c'était mignon que la jeune fille ait le béguin pour son fils._

—**Tais-toi un peu Ginny, et ne montre pas du doigt, c'est malpoli. **

**Mrs Weasley leur adressa un grand sourire. **

—**Vous avez eu une année chargée ? Dit-elle.**

—**Très, répondit Harry. Merci pour le pull, Mrs Weasley. **

_« C'est bien Harry, tu te souviens de tes bonnes manières, » sourit Lily._

—**Oh, ce n'était rien. **

—**Alors, tu es prêt ? **

**C'était l'oncle Vernon, toujours moustachu, toujours écarlate, toujours furieux que Harry ait l'audace de se promener avec un hibou dans une cage au milieu d'une gare remplie de gens parfaitement normaux, Derrière lui se tenaient la tante Pétunia et Dudley qui eut l'air terrifié dès qu'il vit Harry. **

—**Vous êtes la famille de Harry ? dit Mrs Weasley.**

—**Façon de parler, répliqua l'oncle Vernon. Dépêche-toi, mon garçon, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire.**

**Et il s'éloigna. Harry resta quelques instants avec Ron et Hermione. **

—**Alors, on se voit cet été ? **

—**J'espère que tu passeras de... de bonnes vacances, dit Hermione en jetant un drôle de regard à l'oncle Vernon. **

**Elle n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi désagréable. **

« Nous, si... et ils sont encore pire que tu ne le réalises, » s'indigna Al.

—**Oh, sûrement, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. Eux, ils ne savent pas que l'usage de la magie est interdit à la maison. Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser avec Dudley, cet été.**

_« Brillant! » sourit Sirius._

_« Super! » applaudit James._

_« C'est fini pour ce livre, » dit Hermione en le posant._

_« J'imagine que nous devrions aller au lit, » dit Remus. « Quand devrions-nous revenir demain matin pour lire le suivant? »_

_« Je pense que neuf heures devrait aller, » fit pensivement Hermione._

_« Non! Je veux faire la grasse matinée! »firent Ron et Sirius en même temps._

_« Non, » dit Hermione._

_« Qui est mort et a fait de toi la chef? » demanda Ron_

« Personne n'est mort. Elle a toujours été la chef, » se moqua Rose.

_et il reçu le plus sévère des regards noirs d'Hermione. « D'accord, nous nous lèverons à neuf heures, alors. »_

« Tu vois, » fit Rose en riant avec tout le monde.

« C'est fini, » soupira Fred en posant le livre sur la table basse.

« Aahh... je voulais en entendre davantage... c'est le seul livre que vous avez trouvé? » demanda James à Al.

« C'était le seul comme ça dans la bibliothèque, » soupira Al. « Au moins, nous avons put savoir pour leur première année. »

« Oui, nous avons appris plus d'une... » commença Rose mais le livre commença alors à trembler.

« Qu'est-ce que... » s'exclama Teddy. Et il tendit la main pour prendre le livre... Il avait l'air similaire au livre qu'il était avant et pourtant complètement différend. « Hein? On dirait que c'est le livre sur leur seconde année. »

« Vraiment? » s'exclama tout le monde avec excitation.

« Tu crois que ça va arriver pour toutes les autres années aussi? » demanda Rose.

« Oui, c'est probable, » dit Teddy. « Hum... il se fait tard... Je pense que vous devriez tous aller au lit et nous commencerons le livre demain matin. »

« Il n'est que onze heures, » fit James en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Contentes-toi d'aller au lit, » dit Teddy. « Parce que je vous lève tous à sept heures pour le lire. »

« Sept heure! Argh... » grogna James.

« Tu veux lire le livre ou non? » demanda Teddy en levant un sourcil.

« Bien, » grommela James. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? »

« Je pense que je devrais demander à vos parents si vous pouvez rester jusqu'à Noël, » dit Teddy (ils étaient originellement supposés rentrer demain après-midi). « Ça marchera mieux de cette manière. »

« Bien. J'ai hâte d'entendre ce qui s'est passé l'année d'après, » sourit Al et tous les enfants se dirigèrent vers les lits où ils dormiraient cette nuit.

« Est-ce que ça va, Teddy? » demanda Victoire avant que Teddy ne puisse partir demander la permission des parents.

« Je ne sais pas, » sourit Teddy. « J'ai l'impression de ressentir toutes les émotions à ce moment. Heureux d'en savoir plus sur mon père et Harry, mais triste aussi... Je veux en savoir tellement plus que ça... Et puis il y a aussi la façon dont Harry a été élevé, » ajouta-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Ça me met tellement en colère qu'il ait dû traverser ça.. mais en même temps, je suis soulagé que ça n'est pas été mon cas.. que Harry m'en ait sauvé et m'ait donné un lien à la meilleure famille du monde. »

« Ted, » fit Victoire. Elle plaça ses bras autour de lui et Teddy lui rendit son geste. Il n'était vraiment pas en condition de voir quiconque d'autre.

« Tu sais, je crois que je vais attendre jusqu'au matin pour leur dire, » fit Teddy, dix minutes plus tard. « Ils ne veulent sans doutes de visiteurs à cette heure de toute façon. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! Finit!<strong>

**Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à aller jusque là. J'avais commençé à traduire cette fic alors que j'étais à l'internant en prépa infirmier, et j'ai continua après avoir arrêté. Le temps est passéé vite! J'ai commencé le 6 Novembre et finit le 4 Mai. Presque 6 mois pile pour faire un livre. Même si j'ai conscience d'aller plus vite que beaucoup de personnes, je sais que les autres mettront plus de temps parce qu'ils sont plus gros (à partir du trois, du moins).**

**Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont posté des commentaires depuis le début. Ça me fait tellement plaisir! Continuer à en mettre. J'en voudrais beaucoup pour ce dernier chapitre. J'ai constater que ma traduction s'était améliorée au fur et à mesure.**

**Je posterais le début du tome 2 dès que possible!**


End file.
